


Winning Without Gods

by Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Apocalypse, Egyptian Goddesses, Egyptian Gods, Epic Saga Length, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post Atem's Afterlife, Six Years after Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 169,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth
Summary: Egyptian Gods are strong, and at the end of the world, Yuugi and Atem will want them, but if the cost of their interference is their friends' souls ending up with Zorc? Can they both handle the deadly game they must play to win without gods? (Epic sized novel)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The Satiah Card

**Author's Note:**

> This Follows the Manga: This story follows the manga. Yes, from the beginning to Dark Side of Dimensions special. If you only know the anime of it, I’ll make a note of it whenever something comes up that needs explained. So, spoilers for manga and the movie expected.
> 
> Warning: I did research for Ancient Egyptian gods, their beliefs about death, the soul, it’s people, but there are many mythology stories and sides to it all and a lot of info. I tried to capture a glimpse without going too far. This story will reach into evil gods, good gods, apocalyptic times, relationships, meaning of a soul and so much more. If any of that offends you, do not read.

**Before Battle City, After Duelist Kingdom**

_**Notes for Manga in this chapter:**_ Pegasus never gave Yuugi a winning card. Pegasus actually died. Pegasus was actually American while Yuugi and his friends live in Domino City, Japan. The prologue is longer than the rest of the chapters.  


Notes for speech in this chapter: Atem speaks in bold and italic to Yuugi. Yuugi speaks in plain italics.

Prologue: The Satiah Card

Seto Kaiba had heard of every card. He knew of each of their powers. He knew their strengths and their weaknesses. He had tried to strive for perfection, experience with every card. The only ones he never could attain had belonged to Pegasus. Toonworld.

That’s what he thought at least. Somehow, his company had found a new card. Considered fake or just a decoration someone made. Mokuba had actually been the one to find it, always trying to help him.

After purchasing, Mokuba said it was real. It wasn’t fake, it worked with their duel disk system, modern and classics. So, Seto Kaiba took it for a spin.

The card had a pretty picture of a woman with blonde hair. It looked human, like a self-portrait, which is why Mokuba had checked for it deeply before bothering him with it. It was a picture of Cyndia, Pegasus’ former love. But, it was also a working card. What did it do? Kaiba laid out the card on his virtual disc system.

The same appearance was there from the card. Besides not being happy the digital version looked exactly the same. “Alright,” Seto Kaiba said, feeling somewhat foolish. It better not just smile and say ‘hello, honey’ or something like that. It probably did, considering who it was based off of. But, Seto knew every card. If it was a worthless card, he had to find out. “Now, let’s see what you can do. Since I don’t know the names of your attacks, or your attack power, we’ll stick with the tried and true.” Seto Kaiba pointed to the opposite side of the field to a weak enemy his employee was playing against him. He hated when amateur cards like this existed. No attack and no defense clearly written on the card. Maybe that’s why it never made it into circulation? “Cyndia, attack!”

Hm. No attack? Then it was a magic or a trap card. Kaiba summoned another monster. “Attack my monster card,” he commanded his employee. He watched as his monster started to get attacked and tried to call for her to use her magic to save it.

No. He set it up again and had her spring her trap. No. “What does it do?” Was Mokuba sure it was a real card? So far, the card had only stood in the middle of the duel, looking around perplexed. “Maybe it has a power after it’s been destroyed.” He instructed his employee to attack it head on with his strongest monster.

But the card . . . moved out of the way. “How did that card move and why?” Was it similar to Pegasus’ properties of toonworld when he changed his monsters? A high missing accuracy? He instructed his employee to keep trying, but again and again, the card just dove around.

The diving was strange too. It didn’t float or dive around the board. Instead, it moved like a human would move. Then? Something Kaiba wasn’t predicting happened. He watched the card hold her hands out and start to chant toward him. “Why are you doing that to me? I am the one who played you. I control you!”

Then, Kaiba heard it. Swore he saw it. The card . . . the beautiful card that was making eye contact with him?

“I beseech thee, I cannot forsake my King but please find it in your heart to stop this torture against me?”

“What?” Kaiba checked his system. “Is this some corrupted monster card?”

“I am not a monster,” she continued to speak to him. “Please. Stop this. I? I can’t bow to you,” she swore, “I cannot dishonor the King but, I . . . I will do  _ anything  _ I can to escape otherwise. Please.”

“Escape. This can’t be. You can’t actually be talking to me.” She wasn’t part of his virtual world technology, that was different. Not only that, but it wasn’t even Japanese. It was speaking in English. What was this? He tried English. “You can’t be talking.”

“But I am talking to you,” she answered back.

“It’s not possible.” Did someone steal his technology? Pegasus!

“It is.”

“It’s lucky guessing!” He pointed at her. No, at the card. “You are programmed to guess what I have to say. You’re even speaking English, a true sign your Pegasus’ handiwork.”

“Then, please.” She closed her eyes. “Test me. Ask me something I could never say.”

“Amazing intellectual cards that speak inside the game, that’s not built by me.” Kaiba was intrigued. Stolen tech or new tech he could steal to his own arsenal of ideas. He would test her knowledge. “What is my little brother’s name?”

“I didn’t know you had a little brother,” she answered.

She didn’t know Mokuba’s name. “Who is your master?”

“The Pharaoh King of Darkness,” she said, “and my husband.”

What? “Your pharaoh is your husband?”

She had a shocked look upon her face. “No, never.” She actually got to the ground and bowed in shame. “This is not to honor you above the King of Darkness but it is to correct such a mistake seen. My husband is my owner, however, the King is above all and is mentioned above all others.”

“You have a strange dialogue,” Kaiba noticed. “You don’t look like an ancient card from Egypt though, so it backfires the reality. However, it’s interesting. You must be experimental which is why you were never released to the public.”

“Seto, Seto,” Mokuba cried out as he came over to the dueling system. “I saw it all. She’s talking, and she’s speaking English. How is a card talking to you? That’s not our virtual tech, I checked it. It shouldn’t do that.”

“Don’t be worried,” Seto Kaiba assured him. “It’s just a high tech language system. Instead of just all roars or chants, Pegasus had been dabbling in virtual AI talk.” 

“It sounded like she talked for real,” Mokuba said. “Like she was from our virtual world tech. Plus, I heard her mentioning the King and Egypt. That part doesn’t sound like our virtual game.”

“My name is Satiah,” the card said. “Truly. I implore you.” She bowed down again. “Without disrespecting my own King, I ask you for help in the most need. I will grant you anything I can give you, just free me.”

“Free you?” Mokuba went as close to the dueling area as he could. “Are you trapped?”

“I don’t know,” she confessed, “but I do know that I must be freed. I don’t belong here.”

“She’s real, Kaiba,” Mokuba said. “She isn’t virtual, she’s real.”

“She’s a card, she’s virtual, end of story,” Kaiba answered his brother. “The language system is decent, but she doesn’t get quiet and she has no features to fight or defend with. She avoids every attack, so I suppose she could be used when in a tight jam with a monster. Even magic and trap cards don’t work on her. We’ve tried.”

“Clearly polite crap doesn’t work on you.” Her attitude changed. That wasn’t supposed to happen with software, clearly inferior. “I was not meant to be in your game, and I need a way to get the hell out of here. Please?”

Mokuba tried to reach and touch her.

“Mokuba, don’t.” He knew better than that, what was he trying to do?

Satiah lied her own hand almost against him. “If there is anything you can do, please help me. Whether I am in the cursed shadows of nightmares, forced to dwell for eternity or not, I need to know about someone. Her name is Heba and she is two. If Heba is here, I need her too.”

“Heba. That’s the name of the girl?” Mokuba asked her. “Her hand is trying to touch me, Kaiba.”

“She isn’t real. She’s a card, now back away.” Yet, Kaiba could see it trying to stay perfectly lined up against Mokuba’s hand. “If she was real, she’d come off the dueling field.”

“Oh shut up,” The card insisted. “Heba. She is a support card. Find her, and I will have a secret ability to serve you in your game.”

“A card that ties with this card.” She could be a joint card. She might have a new power. A new fusion. Kaiba stared at Satiah. “You look like someone I saw at Pegasus’ place. Whoever was your inspiration, might be the inspiration to this ‘daughter’ card of yours.” He smirked. “It’s quite interesting, talking to cards instead of my opponents in the middle of a duel. This would be good with some kind of solitary dueling system against oneself. For those who prefer chatter instead of strategy when dueling. Hmm. Solitaire dueling.”

“I’ll look into all the cards Pegasus ever gave away,” Mokuba said. “That creep. I’ll find the little girl. Oh, Seto,” Mokuba shouted even though he was right next to his brother. “What if he stole her soul just like he did ours? But something happened to her body and now, she’s just stuck as a card?”

“An interesting idea,” Kaiba said, entertaining his little brother with the silly thought. “However ,she never said anything about Pegasus, she just spoke of a battle game and Egyptian Kings. Besides, she is speaking English too, not ancient Egyptian, if that puts a little more reality around you,” Seto assured Mokuba. “However, I am very interested in seeing what her partner card can do. Let’s look into Pegasus’ more exclusive decks closely.” Kaiba went over toward the dueling system and shut it all down. The Satiah card disappeared along with the rest.

As she should.

\------------------------------------------------

“Pegasus had right hand and left hand cards for the final battle,” Mokuba said as he looked into the system. “One was for the prize money. Jounouchi used it. The other was to duel Pegasus.”

“Somehow I don’t think the girl card is a pile of money on a card,” Seto Kaiba said. “What else?”

“Uh?” Mokuba looked further. “Maybe Yuugi won a card in it? Maybe there was a card with Jounouchi’s prize money?”

“That’s probably it,” Seto Kaiba agreed. “So. Yuugi or Jonouchi might have the card I need. I can offer them a price. I doubt they treasure a card given to them from Pegasus of all people. Then, I won’t have anyone in my business.” He heard a sigh from Mokuba. “Let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Game Shop

Seeing Kaiba and Mokuba in the Kame Game Shop, Yuugi came down with Jounouchi who was visiting at the time. 

“What the heck’s going on here?” Jounouchi questioned as Kaiba looked at the cards. “What are you doing here?”

“We are looking for a card,” Mokuba said. “Do you have an exclusive card you got from Pegasus?”

“You mean a card that proved who won Duelist Kingdom?” Jounouchi teased.

“Jounouchi, don’t aggravate him.” Yuugi came all the way over. “Grandpa doesn’t hold my cards and you know it.” Mm. Maybe that was a little aggravating too, but-  _ He tried to kill us. He hurt Grandpa.  _ Meeting him on an island where he was saving his brother was one thing, but him personally in the Game Shop again? 

“Name your price, Yuugi,” Kaiba said. “It’s no use to you as it is.”

“Wha-huh? Yuugi did get a card?” Jounouchi asked. “I didn’t know that.”

“I’m sorry but I wasn’t given a card,” Yuugi apologized, “Jounouchi was teasing you. Even if I did, I doubt I would have kept it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Kaiba answered. “His little tournament cards looked like decoration, purely an honor piece and those aren’t needed in a functional deck. Every card should have a purpose. Did anyone else get an exclusive card?”

“No, so you should get going.” Kaiba was clearly irritated, but so was Yuugi.  _ I can’t believe he’s here again. I don’t like him here! _

**_Yuugi._** His Other Personality’s more sensible voice came from inside of him ** _. There must be a reason he is here for an exclusive card. Look at Mokuba_** _._ Yuugi followed the spirit’s command and looked toward Mokuba. He didn’t look like he was there just for a simple card like his brother. **_He looks worried. Panicked. Mokuba doesn’t speak over his brother, Yuugi, but perhaps a card truly is important in a different way he can’t reveal in front of his brother_** _?_

“Please, Yuugi?” Mokuba begged. “If you know anyone, please? This is really important.”

“Mokuba,” Kaiba scolded his brother. “Forget it. If Yuugi doesn’t have anything, then it doesn’t exist.”

“But Seto, she’s-“

“Mokuba,” Kaiba warned him again. “Let’s go.”

“It’s not right. They should be together.” Mokuba hid his face. “She doesn’t have anyone, Big Brother.”

“Mokuba, enough,” Kaiba said. “Let’s go. Yuugi can’t help. Nothing new.”

“She doesn’t have anyone?” Yuugi questioned them.  _ That’s not a normal phrase to use when talking about cards. _

“That didn’t make much sense there, isn’t he looking for a card?” Jounouchi said looking toward Yuugi. “Hey? Pegasus liked making cards out of souls. Do you think they got something?”

Yuugi caught Mokuba’s look.  _ He won’t say it in front of Kaiba, Other Me, but Mokuba must know.  _

**_Yes, Yuugi, I think you are right. Your grandfather, Kaiba and Mokuba might not be the only soul victim of Pegasus. Perhaps he hid someone in a different kind of card._ **

“Wait a second.” Jounouchi was figuring it out too. “Hey there, hang on, Kaiba. Is there a soul trapped in a card?”

“Your attention to detail is astounding,” Kaiba said to him, sarcastically of course. “If Yuugi can’t help, then Yuugi can’t help. He doesn’t need to know anything.”

_ Kaiba won’t share anything else. He’s acting like he’s collecting important cards, but Mokuba’s acting like it’s a soul on the line.  _ Yuugi looked toward Mokuba. 

**_Test him, Yuugi. If it’s a soul, use the word own or master. Try both. Mokuba is becoming a good person who believes. See what happens._ **

“You, only. If I can get it back from who I sold it to.” Yuugi would have to lie to make this work.

“Me?” Mokuba pointed to himself. “Me what?”

“Only you can own the exclusive card I got,” Yuugi said casually, waiting to see his reaction.

“Yeah, you,” Jounouchi agreed. “We don’t trust Kaiba.”

“Only you could own it,” Yuugi said again. “Only you could be the card’s master.”

Mokuba glanced toward Kaiba and then at Yuugi. “No, it wouldn’t be me. No one has the right to  _ own _ that card. No one has the right to another.”

**_Bingo._ **

There was no more guessing in the matter, and now that a soul was on the line, Yuugi’s other self took over. “I want to know about the secret of the exclusive card. Is it a soul card, Mokuba? Tell me, and I promise I will find a way to get it back to you. You are right, no one owns another soul.”

That actually made Kaiba laugh. “That’s rich.”

“I can’t say for sure, but there’s a chance,” Mokuba admitted. “We are looking for an exclusive card that Pegasus made. It might not be it,” he said to Yuugi, “but we have to try. It belongs somewhere, but not in anyone’s deck.”

“That is all I need to know. Kaiba?” Yuugi questioned him. “I will do my best to get that card to Mokuba. Once it is in his possession, he will decide its future.”

“Fine,” Kaiba said, not caring. “As long as I have it near. I don’t care. Come, Mokuba. We have a business to run.”

Mokuba waved with a big smile on his face. “Bye Yuugi. Bye Jounouchi.”

“Yeah, take care.” Jounouchi waited for them to leave. “Good kid. Bad brother. Smart call wanting to get it to him, Yuugi, but how you gonna get it back? What card did you get?”

“No card, but with the way they were speaking, I suspect they have a soul card in their possession and want to break it free. Without Pegasus’ assistance, maybe there is another card that can free it?” It was hard to say, but if it was in any way important to him and his past, he wanted to know more.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba Corp

Satiah waited in the dueling arena. Life ceased to be every time a game was over, but Mokuba had felt compelled to keep her company. Although he was older, he himself still seemed to desire a mother figure. Mokuba tried his best to explain where she had been. She rose from the monster stones now called cards that were remarkably small. He even showed her what they looked like.

The painted cards fit restlessly, harmlessly in his hand. How the world had changed. She didn’t care how much it changed on the surface though, she only cared about one thing. The fate of the one who suffered with her. Good or bad, she had to know.

“You’re so lonely,” Mokuba said to her. “It hurts me to see how lonely you are.”

Satiah understood those feelings. Mokuba had conveyed his past to her. About how he was left alone with his brother to be raised. She understood his brother more, and why he couldn’t believe what was in front of him. 

Every day longer Mokuba wanted to speak to her. She understood his need. Lacking his own parental figures, he was gravitating toward her. It did her no real good. If she didn’t feel like her presence somehow helped the boy, she would have rather stayed sealed away.

“Satiah?” Mokuba questioned today. “Yuugi said he’d call soon. Maybe he has news?”

“It’d be great if there were news.” Mokuba put his hands on the arena near her and laid his head down. A risky move that the child never cared or thought about. He only wanted to be close to her.

Satiah bent down. He asked such foolish questions yet he was so familiar, she tried to answer what she could. It still wasn’t easy though. His modern day senses couldn’t conceive of what her time had been.

“Why couldn’t you have spoken up? Why didn’t you tell anyone you had to carry a little girl to the tablet, Satiah?”

“The new King Atem was trying to save the world, Mokuba.” No matter how many times she explained, he still didn’t understand. “Everyone helped.”

“You carried a two-year-old girl into a battle you knew you probably would never walk away in.” Mokuba was crying now. “I don’t understand, and I never will.”

“There are worse things than death.” Satiah tried to comfort him. “There were countless things that could have happened that were so much worse.” That she could not reveal to him. “During these trying times, during this battle, people sought out things to own. Things to claim, especially lives. Heba. Could not defend herself.” Unlike the other brats.

Mokuba looked up toward her, with a shine in his eyes that said he might be finally understanding. 

“In life, Mokuba,” she said, not wanting to stir his mind into negative directions. “We have to make decisions. Hard decisions. If I let go of her and left her to chance, anything was a possibility. She may have died with me, but we may have succeeded and lived well again. Her chances were better with me.” At least, they would have had a quick death. Over within seconds.

“I’ll call Yuugi again,” Mokuba promised her. “I’ll call right now. Maybe he’s finally out of the hospital?” He backed away and rubbed his eyes and tried to clean his nose. “We are going to get Heba back, and we are going to get you out. I promise we are.” Then his phone rang. Mokuba answered and he left to the panel right away to turn it off. “I have to go, Satiah. I’ll see you later.”

\-------------------------------------

Kame Game Shop

“Yuugi!” Mokuba’s voice urgently pierced the air as he stepped into the Kame Game Shop. “You said you have it?”

“Not so quick there, pal,” Jounouchi confronted Mokuba. “Yuugi had to do a lot for that card. Nobody likes to give up a card. He had to apologize, grovel, beg-.”

“Jounouchi,” Yuugi said quietly. He didn’t need to embellish the lie. He hadn’t done much, but they still needed to take care of it. Dealing with the millennium puzzle and the fire that almost ended his life put him behind. Yuugi borrowed a rare card that had a shape of a person on it from his grandpa’s shop. As long as he was very careful with it, it should work on Mokuba. 

But Jounouchi grabbed it like it was a regular card. “But we still don’t know the importance of this card,” he complained to Mokuba. “We just want to know? Is it a soul trapped by Pegasus? Give us something. Not the whole details that your brother said is off-limits.”

“No,” Mokuba admitted. “Yes? Pegasus was involved, but not the same way as with me and my brother.” He was quiet a moment, like he was trying to think of what to say. “I wish I could tell you. I should, but a promise is a promise. Kaiba’s been keeping the end of his promise. But. She’s just so . . .”

**_Yuugi, switch places with me._ **

Yuugi switched places with his other self, leaving him in command.

“Promises are important, Mokuba. Being true to those we promise is something we should all strive for. However, there comes a point when a promise may have to be broken. If doing the right thing inside one’s heart is overwhelming you, for instance. Are you feeling overwhelmed to tell us?”

“You should see. Oh, you could see,” Mokuba shouted at Yuugi. “Come down to Kaiba Corp. Seto said I couldn’t let you interact.” He held up the card. “He never said I couldn’t interact for you.”

“Translate what to who?” Anzu asked as she and Honda walked into the game shop.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kaiba Corporation’s Experimental Dueling Arena.

Mokuba strode through the security with Yuugi and his friends easily. Confident, proud and almost running. It was clear whatever Mokuba had been hiding, he was glad to finally get it off his chest. It was a good thing the spirit talked to him. “This way guys. This is going to blow your mind.” Mokuba went to the dueling arena and turned it on. “Jounouchi, get on the other side, but don’t make any moves against me. This is delicate. Okay?”

“You bet.” Jounouchi went over to the opponent’s side. “So, does the soul gotta be set free using a dueling arena? Weird.”

“No, it’s not what you think.” Mokuba gestured to the middle by the side. “Stand there, Yuugi. Straight in the center. I can’t tell you, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

If there was any kind of soul magic at work, it would be best to let his other self be in charge. “I’m here.” He watched as Mokuba held up the card they once saw at Pegasus’. A picture of Cyndia, Pegasus’ deceased love.

“It doesn’t have an official name,” Mokuba said, “but I call it the Satiah card. I think you’ll learn why.” He looked hesitant. “I haven’t shown her to anyone but Kaiba. I mean, she hasn’t been seen by anyone except Kaiba Corp. So.” He looked toward Jounouchi. “I will play a monster card. Don’t attack it, okay?”

“I promise, Mokuba,” Jounouchi said. “I won’t hurt anybody.”

“He never would,” Anzu agreed. “You can trust in Jounouchi. He won’t attack.”

“Okay.” Mokuba laid the card down. “I play the Satiah card.”

The spirit watched as the card came to life. It looked just like it’s painted counterpart.  _ What is it Mokuba wants us to see?  _ He concentrated on the card, but it looked toward Mokuba. She was speaking in a foreign language toward Mokuba. Mokuba chatted back to her in the language.

“She just asked who you were and I told her you were Yuugi and that you brought the card for her,” Mokuba said. 

“He’s um? Uh?” Jounouchi looked toward Yuugi. “Yo, Yuugi? Is he translating to that card?”

_ And the card is interacting back with him. Is it some type of soul card that we’ve never seen?  _ “Can you come out of the dueling arena?” Mokuba translated for him. She looked scared by his request. She spoke and bowed low to the ground.

Mokuba translated for her. “I would . . . ohh . . . no she changed her mind?” He shrugged and talked back to her in the foreign language again. “Okay. She says she can’t perform that feat.”

_ She’s a trapped card.  _ The spirit looked toward Mokuba. “There is a spirit trapped within a card?”

“If that’s what you see,” Mokuba said. However, he was smiling. “Jounouchi, play a  _ real _ gentle card, but no attacking.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jounouchi said. “Scapegoat.”

“Good. Now.” Mokuba looked at the card. “Let’s hope this all works.” He laid the card down. 

She stopped bowing, turned around and looked. No longer bothered by anyone’s presence, she raced toward it. The card didn’t respond. She comforted her with words that weren’t Japanese or English. They were nothing he knew, yet at the same time he . . . “It’s Ancient Egyptian? I am sorry, the card isn’t real!” He just realized his terrible mistake. She wasn’t a modern soul trapped in a card, she was an Ancient Egyptian soul somehow trapped, and her daughter was also trapped in a card somewhere.  _ I did not mean such cruelty.  _ “Mokuba, translate that it’s not real! Pegasus never handed out anything that looked like a little girl. I’m sorry, Mokuba. I just needed to find out what was going on.”

Mokuba looked saddened. He translated it to her. He glanced back toward him. “Can you help her at least?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later . . .

“What is Yuugi and his friends doing here, Mokuba?” Kaiba demanded as he strutted into the room. 

The spirit met his match with each strut. “You _ knew _ of this, and you never told me? There was an innocent soul, trapped within a card, Seto Kaiba!”

“Yeah, you creep,” Jounouchi added. “You’ve got a mom trapped in a game set.”

“Oh? You found the card.” Kaiba stared at the dueling arena where Satiah had been. “Hm. So they do interact, I knew it. Did you find out what it did, Mokuba?”

“What  _ it _ did?” The spirit was livid. “It’s not a monster card designed for a game, it’s a soul trapped in a game. A soul. Trapped. In a game.”

“Mokuba?” Kaiba questioned his brother again.

“They don’t appear to do much,” Mokuba said, not wanting to tell what he thought of as truth to his brother. He also didn’t tell him about the other card being fake.

“What a waste,” Kaiba said. “Does the other card have interactive features?”

“You mean can it talk, like a human being?” Anzu mocked Kaiba.

“You all get too crazy in your delusions of these cards,” Kaiba said. “Keep your head on straight. They are just cards. If they weren’t, they’d walk right off the dueling platform.”

_ Her poor soul.  _ He heard the empathy in Yuugi’s voice inside of him.  _ Trapped. Only to exist in battle now.  _ **_We’ll end this for her, I promise, Other Me._ ** He looked toward Mokuba. “I need that card.”

“What do you need it for?” Kaiba addressed him. “If their interactive feature doesn’t work, then I don’t need your card. However? The Satiah card is _ mine _ .”

“Nobody owns her!” Mokuba’s voice penetrated the air. It was the strongest sound he ever used against his brother. “Nobody owns anybody, ever.” Mokuba jumped down and ran onto the dueling arena.

“Mokuba, get off of there,” Kaiba warned him.

The spirit watched as Mokuba went straight toward the woman. He assumed her name was Satiah considering the name he called the card.

“Interactivity that close is too dangerous,” Kaiba declared. “Get down, Mokuba!”

“Please do not make your brother mad,” she said. “Knowing her fate is all I needed.”

She was speaking Japanese now?  _ If she’s really embedded in the system, maybe she got some kind of language translator to start. _

“Go down. It's dangerous when games are in session with more than me.” Then it was like that personality split and she became rougher. “I said get down you brat before you hurt yourself, move it! It’s fine!”

Mokuba moved away.

_ No, it isn’t! It isn’t freedom. She has no way to leave the dueling system. Can’t we do something? _

The spirit came closer to the arena.  **_I don’t know. We could try the puzzle, but it may be a terrible idea. The situation is different. Her soul is trapped inside a card, there is no body like your grandpa, Kaiba, or Mokuba had. If she indeed was an Ancient Egyptian, then her body passed on thousands of years ago._ ** “Kaiba. I want to know about Satiah. I demand to know.”

“Demand? Well, that’s gentlemanly of you, Yuugi,” Kaiba said as he helped his brother down from the arena. “She has an interactive past story that doesn’t match her image.”

“Kaiba,” Mokuba practically whined. “Please, Brother?”

“Fine, you tell them the bogus story the card gives,” Kaiba said. “It doesn’t matter though. When I learn the features, we’ll get it sorted. An Egyptian past does not go with a card that looks like that.”

“Don’t you dare touch her memories, Kaiba,” The spirit warned him. He turned to Mokuba. “Please. If she will not tell me, then I need your help, Mokuba. Who is this spirit Satiah?”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“ . . . and that’s all I know,” Mokuba finished. “The end of the world. I guess. Things get missed.”

“It is a sad story,” Kaiba agreed with Mokuba. “Quite fitting for the card, and the situation. It may be easier to paint over the card instead once I learn how this bootleg technology works with my system.”

The spirit stood there. Contemplating. “She held her child, raised The Dark Magician, and then this.” He barely spoke everything he felt out loud. **_A Pharaoh did this. Does that mean? Did I do this?_** **_I sentenced a woman and a two year old to death. No, I summoned thousands to their deaths, to play a game?!_**

_ Spirit. I don’t know, I’m sorry. _

**_Saving the world. I didn’t even realize or see it. Or maybe I did, and I’d just played for too long_ ** _.  _ It wouldn’t be the first time he lost what was important. 

“Sounds like that husband of hers was a complete coward,” Jounouchi said, having to add his two cents to Mokuba’s story. “I can’t believe a guy would just let his wife and child do that to save his own skin. Now she’s a trapped soul, caught in a dueling system in order to live.” Jounouchi still didn’t relax, slugging the duel area with his fist. “It’s not fair. Nobody can always have a dueling system running and if Pegasus had this card? Did he really think it was his lover again?”

A question out of the blue. A question that made some sense. Pegasus did want Kaiba Corp. What if he had interacted with Satiah, and he wanted to create an environment where she could move as she pleased? **_He wanted Kaiba’s Solid Vision. Yuugi, she may not be what she seems. She could have pretended to be Cyndia._**

_ Who could blame her? Anything to have more room and feeling to move around. _

“Even so,” Jounouchi said. “Still not real, still trapped to live as a card. How is that any kind of a life? At least death would be final.”

“Jounouchi!” Anzu scolded him now. “Don’t say that.”

“But she’s caught, in a system. She’ll never go anywhere. Her mind is trapped forever.” Jounouchi left the area and ran toward Yuugi. “Can’t you break them free?”

“If I use the millennium puzzle to set her free, it would be the end of her.” He looked back toward the dueling arena, where she refused to look in his direction. Then again.  **_Death may be the only way out._ **

_ She didn’t ever get to live. _

**_Being trapped inside of cards for eternity is no way to live either, Yuugi. She needs to be freed from this prison to pass on._ **

“I don’t . . . get it though.” Anzu looked toward the system too. “If it is all true, then the little girl wasn’t even a part of it. Satiah could have given her to someone and she would have been fine.”

“No, she wouldn’t have!” That triggered Mokuba. “It wasn’t like it was today back then. Death with her was a better option than what could have happened to Heba. It was chaos, people were desperate, even for food in any way. She never would have survived anyhow, but it wouldn’t have been quick and honorable.” He went quiet again as he started to cry.

“These cards are not worth the hassle they are causing to my brother,” Kaiba answered. “Mokuba, it’s okay. It’s a wrapped-up fantasy meant to seem real to fool the opponent. You know this. You know virtual technology. Relax. Watch this card in action again.” Kaiba went over to the other dueling area where Jounouchi had been before. The Spirit yelled but Kaiba played a card and set it to attack Satiah.

Satiah ran out of the way as the attack blew by her.

“The Satiah card avoids all trap cards, magic cards, and physical confrontation. For that, it has a use. It also has a decent AI system, that could prove useful for either Kaiba corp, or a lawsuit against Pegasus. I’m sure the other card must have a special addition to it. One that strengthens or weakens it.” Kaiba set another monster to attack.

The spirit dashed up to Kaiba’s area this time along with Jounouchi and Honda.

Kaiba struggled as Jounouchi tried to tackle him. “Let go!”

The Pharaoh tried to pull off the card but it wouldn’t quit in the middle of an attack. “Seize this attack, Kaiba.” He watched as Satiah moved completely over to the other side of the board, constantly avoiding the barrage attack the monster had used against her.  **_No more._ **

“Please, Brother,” Mokuba shouted. “Don’t hurt Satiah.” Tears shined in Mokuba’s eyes as he started to cry. 

Kaiba stopped the assault, giving the spirit the upper hand to pluck the enemy card for good.

“Out of the arena, Kaiba,” Jounouchi warned him.

“Telling me what to do in my own company? Please. End simulation.” Kaiba stepped back down and away from the dueling arena to his little brother. The only thing Kaiba loved besides power and his cards.

_ Poor Satiah. _

**_I know, Yuugi. We need to get that card. Kaiba will use his technology to push her to her limits, not help her._ **

Kaiba picked up the cards.

“Wait, Kaiba,” The spirit called out to him. “The other card is my card.” _If her mind can be hurt, he’ll hurt her. She could be hurt every time, being summoned in a game. I don’t know her intentions, she was with Pegasus. She could have lied to him. She flipped on Mokuba when things got dangerous, her whole vernacular shifted. I don’t know what to believe, but I can’t leave her there. No matter what._ “I will have to make a deal with Mokuba if he wants it from me.” That was Kaiba’s language.

“Fine,” Kaiba said. “Get Yuugi back his card or figure out an arrangement if you want it.” He then plucked the Satiah card back up.

“Gentle, Seto,” Mokuba said. “Please.”

“That card should be with you, Yuugi,” Anzu said from next to him. “You would take care of them. Kaiba’s going to put her through an endless gruel of challenges to test her power.”

“You are right, Anzu,” The Pharaoh agreed. Kaiba should not be the owner, but Kaiba never let go of ultra-rare cards.

_ I don’t care if we can’t read her intentions. No one deserves this.  _

**_It is true, Kaiba would do her no justice, but we do not have a virtual dueling deck system, Yuugi. She is more alive out here with Mokuba. This is all different than being trapped within a millennium item. She is trapped in a game, set to experience nothing but battle. Up until she becomes disposable. Trapped. For eternity, Yuugi. We cannot let her end that way._ **

_ You’re right. I don’t want to, but you’re right. If there is no body, and she can never really live. _

“Let me speak with her for a few minutes, Kaiba,” the spirit said, “and Mokuba can have my card.”  _ It has to be this way, Yuugi. I’m sorry. _

**_No, I understand. Satiah deserves the choice. This might be our only opportunity to talk to her if Kaiba won’t let her go. If she doesn’t agree, then . . ._ **

“A private session,” he warned Kaiba.

“Well.” Kaiba looked toward Mokuba. “Yuugi wants to play pretend with the card. Is that agreeable, Mokuba?”

“If Yuugi wants to talk to her, yes,” Mokuba said. “Let’s go, Kaiba. We’ll give them privacy.”

“Ten minutes is more than gracious enough,” Kaiba warned Yuugi. “I have business to attend to not far from here. I’ll be done in ten minutes, and then Mokuba will collect his card. And it better be a _ real _ card.”

_ \------------------------------------- _

The Pharaoh started up the machine again. He held the Satiah card.

_ How did Pegasus ever make this? I thought it was only a tribute to his wife Cyndia. How did this happen? _

**_Yuugi. I don’t think Pegasus was trying to make anything in the beginning. He was only putting love into this card. Pegasus was twisted and consumed by grief. I think that kind of pain and love, unable to let go of his past nor celebrate a future he once envisioned, brought the restless spirit of Satiah into this card._ **

_ Well, if her soul was able to be transformed to the magic of those cards just like the others- _

**_Then her soul was out there, somewhere, unable to rest within an area he had explored._ ** He placed her card down and left the arena, to meet her on the side. 

She was on the field now. Still appearing as the card. A lost mind with truly no form. She looked around, probably searching for Mokuba, when her eyes landed on Other Yuugi.

He pulled himself onto the dueling arena. “Satiah, I do not have much time to discuss something with you. It is of grave importance that you listen.” She was quiet. Still. “You are three thousand years into the future. Your mind is trapped inside of a new game. I believe I have the power to break you away from all of this, but your body has long since passed on. This means when I free you, it’s over.” He gave her time to absorb that news. Maybe time for a translating unit in the game to feed that back to her.

“I sacrificed our lives that day when I raised The Dark Magician,” Satiah told him. “Fate will not be changed. If you are willing to grant my soul release, I humbly accept.” She smiled. “Maybe I will still have Heba.”

He could feel Yuugi crying inside of him, while he could hear emotion on the outside too. Anzu was crying. It was disheartening to see what had happened. He couldn’t hear Honda, but Jounouchi had tears in his eyes, keeping it all back. His friends were always tender in their hearts. **_It’s okay, Yuugi. Moving on into the afterlife is a blessing. There are no other cards of Pegasus that match Satiah. Heba will be waiting for her on the other side._**

Satiah stood in front of him obediently.

He held his millennium puzzle. “Break from the magic that binds you here!”

The light of the puzzle shined against her and she disappeared, like she was never there. Jounouchi picked up the Satiah card and showed it to them all. It was empty. 

“She picked the right decision. An immortal life of this was no way to live,” the spirit answered. “Are you all okay?” They all nodded, staying strong. Although, Honda, Jounouchi and Anzu all had tears shining in their eyes.  _ Yuugi. Are you okay? _

**_Yes, Other Me. It was the right decision, better than sentenced to being a card forever. She gets to be with her daughter. I’ll deal with Mokuba and Kaiba. Rest. I’m sure you need it._ **

He gave Yuugi back control.

\----------------------------------------

BACK AT KAME GAME SHOP

“Man,” Jounouchi said. “I don’t know how to feel. We faked her out with a fake card, giving her hope. Then she was set free into death? It doesn’t feel like a happy ending. Although, being trapped forever like that. It was no way to go either.”

“A mom never finding her daughter, and then her life ended,” Anzu added. “This day really sucked. I hope they both end up okay.”

“But, they are free. No more duel deck,” Jounouchi said.

“It couldn’t be helped,” Yuugi said.  _ It was the right thing, Partner. _

**_I sentenced her to death, as I just did today._ **

_ If she was telling the truth. We won’t know until we know who you are. Even if that is the case, I don’t blame you. No one could. Even she didn’t say she blamed anyone. It was hard, but it was the right thing. What else could we have done?  _ Sometimes, it’s just the way it went. To end their suffering, the spirit had to end her.  _ She’s someplace better. Freed. _

That was all that mattered.

\-------------------------------------------

Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba stared at the dueling deck, empty with tears in his eyes. He didn’t blame Yuugi for what he did. It was better that way, no one should be trapped in a game. But? It didn’t take the sting away. Satiah had helped comfort him, like his mother must have used to. Way back when. “She was so good. She was a little rough around the edges at times, but I didn’t care. She never deserved any of that. None of it.” He wiped his tears as he looked at the arena. “Satiah, wherever you are? I hope you and Heba are resting in peace now.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Other Yuugi’s Soul Room

“A game.” A shadow game that tore lives apart every time a monster fell. “I had to play it. I needed to save the world somehow I suppose, but look at the cost.” An innocent woman. A child. They had been trapped in the summoning somehow. How many lives had it taken to play that deadly game? He remembered the way Mokuba shouted at Anzu about leaving her child.

Their world being plunged into darkness for an untold amount of time must have affected everyone. “She brought her own child in because her chances were greater of a kinder death.”  _ That  _ was the world he had known? Where he didn’t even recognize a woman with a young child beside her was being casted to raise a monster? “A coward of a husband and father, to leave his family to perform his duty.”

If it were true. While she seemed good, her sudden attitude changes, and her mysterious past with Pegasus? Was it an accident, or was she interacting with Pegasus to make him get Kaiba Corp so she could always be played? Was she pretending to be Cyndia or not? There was no way of knowing, which made the feeling worse.

Should he feel sorrow for that woman, or should he feel betrayed?

Soon, he would know the truth.

\----------------------------------------


	2. Night Duelist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Differences in Manga: Mai wasn't covered in sand when she lost the battle with Marik, she was being devoured alive in 24 hours by flesh eating bugs in her mind. (This was the last time Mai interacted with the main cast.) Jounouchi is a hard physical fighter, less of comic relief.

**Two Years After Graduation**

////Mai opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room. A hospital room. On her left were two Yuugi’s. On her right were two Anzu’s. Straight ahead was a window. Her bed was lifted higher and outside she could see devastation like a war. Yet everyone around her looked happy, like everything was wonderful.

Then the window was blocked by Jounouchi holding a blanket with a little face poking out. “Mana’s here, Mai. See?” The newborn had brunette hair.///

“Whoah.” Mai blinked, waking up. Strangest dream ever. She got dressed and headed out of the hotel room as she heard the voice she just heard in her dream.

“Is that you, Mai Kujaku?”

Mai turned around.  _ What in the world?  _ Same hair, same height, but more grown up. “Jounouchi.”

“Don’t just ‘Jounouchi’ me, it’s been some time.” Jounouchi practically sprinted to her. “You’re here for the card battle, right?”

Uh? Mai didn’t know how to respond at first. Eventually, she thought she would run into him again, but it actually happened. No more guessing what to do. “Yeah I guess. You're in good standing though, what are you doing down in these bottom dwelling competitions?”

He didn’t say anything at first. Then? “Card players are becoming assholes at the highest level. There’s no Yuugi, there’s no Kaiba, the table talk is beyond the usual sass, and there’s just no honor. People are more concerned about getting their names out there and being famous.” 

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Fame sucks.” Jounouchi gave her his old Jounouchi smile. “That’s why I file my winnings away underneath a different name. Kind of like a pen name, you know, like an artist.” He chuckled. “Yeah I know, it sounds goofy but it’s more fun around here. I might go to one of the high class invite-only’s again if Yuugi goes.”

Huh? “Yuugi isn’t playing anymore?”

“Just for fun, no competitions,” Jounouchi said. “He’ll play with me one on one in the shop or out on the street, but nothing official.” He shrugged. “Which is okay. Yuugi should only feel compelled to play what and how he wants to play. He’s a player of all things, you know? I think Atem was the one that was most into it back then. Uh, that was the spirit’s name that used to be with Yuugi. He isn’t anymore.”

“Yeah.” Hm. Okay. “You guys are still complete morons,” she scolded him. “Yuugi was number one! If he doesn’t keep playing no one is going to remember his name. Can regular Yuugi not play?”

“What? Hell no, Yuugi can play well. He just doesn’t care about that. Yuugi wants to design games, and man, he’s already taking off.” Jounouchi nodded. “As for me, I don’t give a shit, Mai. Really. You know what I go for?” Jounouchi went toward the end of the hallway where there was a nice window. “That! Playing cards let’s me go everywhere in the world. I’m not bound to anywhere. Japan is in my heart, but I don’t live with nobody or nothing anymore. It’s free.”

“You do have a point.” Mai had done the same thing at first. “It does feel free at first, but . . .”

“I know. You don’t have to say anything.” Jounouchi looked from the window. “Truth is, I knew you’d be here. I wanted to see you again. I like making new friends, but if I’m out wandering around from competition to competition? Why don’t we kind of agree to meet up around certain ones?”

“Hey, I don’t plan. That’s not how I live my life, Tiger.” Still. Jounouchi grew up, he wasn’t a high school boy anymore. 

“Are you sure it’s not ‘cause you hate me?”

Damn. “Why would I hate you, Jounouchi? I barely knew you.”

“That’s another reason I wanted to change my dueling name and tactics,” Jounouchi confessed. “I remember, Mai. I remember the way you fought. I remember how winning is the most important thing to you, how we all became friends, and then you went away. I’ve seen you before, you know. I watched you duck out a couple times.” He looked back out the window. “I didn’t want to get into it yet, but I want to now.”

“Jounouchi-”

“You were sentenced to be eaten alive by flesh eating insects falling on you in an hourglass within twenty four hours. I  _ saw _ it, Marik showed me when I dueled him.”

She covered her ears. “I don’t care, I never gave up cards! I never gave up on winning. I’d take the whole world on again.”  _ As long as I don’t ever have to go back there. _

“I didn’t go through that, but I felt the pain of my monsters because of him. I’ve been through a lot of shit, more than you’d ever know in my past. I’ve found ways to move on, by moving on, but . . . I still miss my friends. I’m keeping a small apartment in Domino City still for my downtime so I can keep seeing Yuugi and Honda.”

“Then you got friends, Chump.” What did he need her for?

“I got you too. I never forgot you. In Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. I haven’t forgot that you were there fighting Marik and what he did. I just? I haven’t liked the direction you’ve been going.”

What? “What direction, winning? I get better at every tournament, Jounouchi. I’m a duelist.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” Jounouchi left the window. “Let’s go get some food in this city before the competition starts. We can catch up and have fun.”

Hmph.

“You don’t owe me nothing. I don’t expect nothing of you.”

Oh. “Well you wouldn’t have got anything anyhow.”

“Still shouting. We’ll get past that once we’re eating.” He motioned with his head. “Come on.”

\--------------------------

As they ate, Mai listened to his ridiculous adventures along with his latest card fights. It was hard to eat with him. For some time now, she’d been focusing on winning, but Jounouchi’s name and Yuugi’s name were sky high from her in their winnings. Not even in the same kind of class. Mere kids! Yet, even though they were just kids, she somehow gravitated to them.

When they were gone, she hurt. She hurt more than most would know. She filled up the void with dueling. It was popular enough, and she was good enough, that there were always small competitions with decent money to win now. All over the world. Eventually, someone would always mention their names again. And she hated it!

But, seeing Jounouchi. Talking to him, face to face. She couldn’t help but have a few smiling moments.

“And so since we promised when Yuugi made his first big game that we would all come out, we all got together.” Jounouchi shoved a fry in his mouth. “So, seeing as it had been a little while, I decided to test that little bridge with him and Anzu.”

Mai pulled her drink away from her face. “Test Yuugi and Anzu?” Oh boy. “What did you do?”

Jounouchi chuckled. “I told him Anzu got married and she’d be bringing her husband with her when they visited from America. It was funny at the time. Yuugi didn’t think so. Honda laughed.”

“Guys are too cruel to each other.” Anyone could tell Yuugi had a thing for Anzu Mazaki back then.

“I didn’t take the joke too far once I saw the reaction wasn’t quite as funny as I thought.” Jounouchi shrugged. “We always push each other to our limits.”

No kidding. “Remind me why I was friends with you all?”

“Remind me why you are getting a rep and it’s not for dueling?”

She stopped halfway to biting into her sandwich.  _ I knew it.  _ “It’s my life.”

“It isn’t you.”

“Then what is me?” She put the sandwich back down. “I’ve always been this way, I haven’t changed a bit.”

“Being pretty and flirty, that’s you. You actually going through with slutty things is different.” Mai stood up, ready to bail, but Jounouchi grabbed her hand faster. “If you think I’m leaving you be about this, you are dreaming. You’re Mai Kujaku, a great duelist, and _ you _ shouldn’t be doing those things.” Jounouchi moved in front of her. “I’m worried. Why you doing this?”

“What? Out in competition, it gets lonely, don’t judge me. I don’t care what people think of me.”

“Yeah, you do, Mai.” Jounouchi wasn’t letting up. “You’re purposely keeping yourself from making real friends or getting into a real relationship. It’s not healthy, and I know that time in that hour-glass is to blame because your rep started less than a year after that!”

“Thanks for the food, I’m done.” She crossed her arms. “Get out of the way, Jounouchi.”

“Fine, but I’m going to see you again,” Jounouchi said firmly. “Soon. I’ll be doing my best to find ways to see you.”

“Do whatever you want.” She shoved past him. 

\-------------------------------

Jounouchi tried his best to not follow her after every competition. It was hard though. Once he pulled himself onto her kind of dueling circuit, he’d heard about the rumors. Nearly every duel, she was getting in deeper.

Mai Kujaku was a good looking woman, even when he was just in high school. They all drooled over her when they first saw her, but she was more than a pretty face. She had the heart of a duelist. When she fought Atem and Yuugi in Duelist Kingdom, it was a quick reminder not to take her lightly. But now? 

Now, Mai Kujaku wasn’t known for her looks or her dueling skills.

If someone was nice enough to her, she’d invite them back to her hotel room, and afterwards she’d never see them again. If they gave her something. If they bought her dinner. If they didn’t want to be nice and wanted to test skills, they could get even more in a bet with her. She didn’t put her life on the line like Yuugi did. She put her body on the line.

She didn’t shout it to the world, but after so many competitions, everybody knew who to be the nicest to. They even came up with a nickname for her. The Night Duelist. If you found her before nightfall, there might be a chance you could see her.

And he hated it! Mai was so much better than that. Her winning streaks and where she fought her duels. Jounouchi didn’t study much in school, but he knew her early history dueling records by heart. After Battle City, it got aggressive. She was trying to enter into every battle, money prize or just name recognition, it didn’t matter. Then it morphed and changed into only prize winning. Then the nickname started.

If Jounouchi had known this was happening earlier, he wouldn’t have started at the top where his reputation had placed him in. Invite only and things had nice prizes and great titles. Some of them added to the deck, making the others give each other their rarest cards. It could be anything, the more creative and cool, the better. Nicest hotels, best cities, but Jounouchi hadn’t lied about the people.

They were all assholes. The top of the line people became top of the line because they were able to afford some of the rarest cards in existence. It was like dueling Rare Hunters, except afterwards if he won instead of saying something like ‘I’ll get you, Jounouchi! Just you wait’! It was more like . . . eh. They just walked off. They acted and looked like Pegasus, some of them even brought their servants to serve them refreshment during the duel!

No way, screw that. Until things got fixed, he’d rather start from scratch and just do the everyone invited duels. When he did that, it wasn’t too long until he’d learned about Mai. 

Getting her to become a friend and a better person to herself wasn’t easy. If getting her to change was a game? It was the longest duel in history, with a single move or two taking place between competitions when he saw her. He couldn’t flip her overnight but he was getting better.

When he was in a duel, she was starting to converse and hang out again. When he wasn’t there, sometimes she caved. She was getting better each time they saw each other though.

Still. Jounouchi sat in a local cafe in a small forest competition. The rule being all cards had to be living plants or insects found in a forest. It sounded like a good challenge. Mai came over and sat down to talk details and how they built their deck. They decided ahead of time which competitions they would fight each other, and which ones they would simply talk strategy.

It was great to have both, but while they were talking, somebody walked by saying something.

“Careful Jounouchi, there’s no telling what the Night Duelist might have. And I don’t mean cards.”

Jounouchi got up, grabbed the guy and punched him making him fall. “You got something to say to me?!” He picked him back up. “Mai’s a decent person, don’t call her that.” This time, the guy landed on a pile of chairs. Oops. That might be a medical bill.  _ Shit, who cares.  _ So far, Mai didn’t have anything. Jounouchi convinced her hard enough last duel to check herself out too. It was dangerous out there just picking up duelists. He didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Jounouchi, knock it off. I don’t need you fighting battles for me.” Mai didn’t even move from her spot. “I just want to eat. What else did you buy for your competition?”

Jounouchi left the ass alone and came back over to talk to her like nothing had happened. The guy got out, favoring his injuries but didn’t speak another word. Probably ‘cause he didn’t want to get punched again.

\-----------------------

Same dream. Same Anzu’s. Same Yuugi’s. Same devastation. Same Jounouchi introducing her to Mana. Except the details kept changing. Some days, there was complete devastation outside. Sometimes she saw only a little. The baby too, her hair and eyes kept changing. It was always the same name, but the color of her hair kept changing. One night she was brunette, and another she was blonde. No matter what, Jounouchi and the others always looked happy at her. 

She never remembered any more details. She was out with Jounouchi again. Another competition. Jounouchi was keeping her company again, though he didn’t have to. It had been a good few years since he’d tried to help her get better. While she had the same strange baby dream, she never told him about it. Instead, he asked about her nightmares. Sometimes she shared them, but mostly they shared conversation.

“So? How’s it going on the front?” It was his words to ask if she was still doing the same thing. 

“Not much.” Actually, none. Mai hadn’t messed with another duelist in months now. The day she said she didn’t do that anymore though, Jounouchi would expect better of her. She was bound to disappoint him. At least a year between. That would be better.

“So.” Jounouchi felt a little off now. “Still someone?”

“I got a boyfriend. I’ve stayed with him for three competitions.” She put a straw in her mouth and winked. “That’s progress.” Jounouchi still didn’t look happy. “What? I thought a boyfriend was good progress.” What was with that look?

“Nothing, it’s fantastic. Where is he?” Jounouchi’s voice didn’t match his words. It sounded like he wanted to punch the guy. “That guy coming over here?”

Mai turned. Yep.  _ I wanted someone. He was extra nice. He’s been following me though and I haven’t goofed on him. So what is Jounouchi not happy about? _

“Hi, Mai.” He came over and Jounouchi stood up. He tried to shake Jounouchi’s hand but he wasn’t having it. “Something wrong?”

“No. It’s great. It’s fine. Things are great and fine.” Jounouchi tried to shake his hand. “Jounouchi.”

“Nice to meet you, Jono.”

“Jounouchi,” Jounouchi corrected him. “Get it right.”

“Jou **nouchi** , sorry.” He tried to apologize. “I’m not from this country. Your name is tougher, sorry.”

“So?” Jounouchi sat down. “I think I’m gonna go ahead and scram, Mai. I got a lot to do before the competition.” He grabbed his bag. “See you.”

That was weird. Jounouchi clearly hated him. She got up and headed after him. “Jounouchi? Is something wrong?”

“Nah. No way, you’re doing great. A first step. Good luck, huh?” He finished heading to the elevator. 

\-----------------------------

In the elevator

Once he was high enough, he started to punch the door of the elevator. The steel felt good against his fist because he couldn’t punch the guy.  _ This is a great first step, that’s all that matters. Nothing else matters.  _ He hit it again.  _ I can’t jump or run too fast. It’s just her first date. Get used to it, Jounouchi. As she gets better, this will happen. I’ve got to let it happen. _

After a few more punches, he set the course to his room.  _ She’s getting better. Look how far she’s come. I’m proud of her.  _ Still, he rubbed a tear out of his eye.  _ I should have kept punching the door.  _ When he arrived, he headed toward his room when he saw her waiting beside it. “Mai.”

“I’m not doing something right,” she said. “You hate him, I can tell. What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mai.”

“Give me a break, I don’t want to play games about this,” Mai stated, her stance of hand on hips wasn’t letting him mistake that. “I’m close to thirty and I’m still messing up. Why? What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing, I said nothing!” He wanted to get into his hotel room already. When he opened it, she went in too.

“Then what, do you not want me to date people in the competition’s I’m in either?” She crossed her arms. “You know me Jounouchi, and I know you.”

“You aren’t screwing up,” Jounouchi admitted. “I’m just.” Don’t. She wasn’t ready. “I. Just. I guess.” What? What could he say? “I feel lonely.”  _ I did not just admit that.  _ Her eyes though.

Her eyes . . .


	3. It Should Have Landed in the Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga Note: Death-T was a life or death game Kaiba made Yuugi go through. It was where the happy face was first drawn, to lift their spirits up, instead of letting them sink.

**Italy- Six years after Graduation**

“I don’t know how, but I know you’re cheating,” Jounouchi accused Skeezy. “Cheating all over the place. You’ve beat duelists who are three times as good as you.” Skeezy was like his name. He dressed nice, but underneath he was a worm.

Jounouchi made friends with some duelists, but not this guy. He reeked of being a cheater. He was asking Jounouchi for a challenge, but he wasn’t rushing for it. Until he knew how Skeezy was cheating, he’d probably lose. If he lost? Then, well, life went on but he wouldn’t have as much money to make life go on. 

Jounouchi heard a beep on his phone. Hm? He looked and saw a text from Anzu. Subtle, about her style now. He followed her texting step with his own better one. A flat-out call. “Hey, Anzu, how ya been? How’s America treatin’ you now? Still down in the dumps?”

“Hey, Jounouchi. It’s, uh, fine.” Code for not fine. “I just wanted to see how your dueling went?”

“Doing great,” Jounouchi insisted. “Absolutely, wiping the floor left and right with these guys. Trying to figure out a cheater right now, but besides that, pretty good. Looks like I’ll probably win. So, how you been?”

“I have a new address.”

“New address, huh? Well, you might as well fork over the details,” Jounouchi insisted as he walked to his next destination. She said she texted it to him. “Hey, great. Next time I come down to dueling in America, I’ll come see you.”

“Sounds great. As long as I don’t have to work the next day. I’m serious about that. Mai almost cost me my job.”

“Heh. Yeah, yeah.” It was doubtful he’d ever actually make it to America for awhile, but it was good to keep in touch. “So? There’s something me and Mai wanted to ask you about. You know. Next time we can come down? You know what it is?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Ooh, it sounded like she was starting to cave. “Keep my address handy and I’ll call you from a different number next time. I can’t um . . .”

“Got it, no explanation necessary,” Jounouchi said. She couldn’t afford her phone anymore. When she first went to America, she was doing fine. Right on track with her dream. Dancing school and everything. Then, there was some kind of economic crash or something, and she wasn’t doing so fine. She was making ends meet, barely. 

Jounouchi knew what roughing it was like, he paid for a lot of his own things growing up. He wanted to talk about a small loan from a friend, or maybe even possibly-

“Jounouchi!”

Jounouchi looked at Kajiki coming toward him. “Looks like I got a dueling emergency. Talk to you late-hey!” Kajiki made him drop his phone as he shook him. “What’s the big idea, Kajiki? Geez. Making me drop my phone and everything.” He looked down. Right on the hard dirt trail. Better not be broken.

“Jounouchi, I just found out about Skeezy. Come on.” Kajiki dragged him away.

“So you found out he was cheatin’ and how?” Jounouchi asked.

“No.” Kajiki looked terrible. “I eavesdropped on the wrong thing.” He showed him pictures he snapped. “He was talking to these other guys and it wasn’t about the duel. At all.” Kajiki gave him his phone to show pictures he snapped.

Oof. Jounouchi had a feeling this wouldn’t end pretty. Too many suits in that cave meeting. “What was it about?”

“Human trafficking.”

“A-wha?” Jounouchi could barely believe it. He whispered softly. “You’re kidding me?” That was way bigger than cheating at a duel. “We gotta let someone know. We gotta find the person in charge of the duel.” Maybe the local laws could help take him down. Especially with pictures.

But, that was not currently the big thing. Skeezy was standing there, with a bunch of the suits right now. Jounouchi tried to fight for the cell as Skeezy grabbed it, but he was punched out by one of the suits with him. That didn’t stop him though, just made him madder. “You only think you can take me on!”

Several of them ganged up on him until they finally backed off. Between him and Kajiki, they were sore, but alive and kicking.

“Stop it,” Skeezy demanded. “You come after me, you’ll regret it. I know where that sister Shizuka is of yours. Be a good boy, or she’ll join into my little ring.”

“You touch her and I’ll kill you.” He wasn’t bluffing.

“I can get to anyone at any time. So back off, and if you win the tournament? Might be a nice gesture to send some money my way ‘cause now I gotta bail.”

“Damn it! He’s got the pictures,” Kajiki said. “I don’t believe this.” He looked over toward Jounouchi. “We tried.”

“That’s not good enough.” Jounouchi needed to protect Shizuka, and he needed to stop that trafficking. Who knew who was involved, or what they did? It wasn’t right to let it slide by. He reached for his phone. Huh? “Aw, my phone.” That was right, Kajiki made him drop it in the excitement. He could go digging for his phone soon, he needed to get in contact with Honda now. He’d do anything to protect his sister. “Mai, I need Mai’s phone!” He took off toward the direction he last saw Mai.

\----------------------------------------------

“Got it back, nice and sound.” Kajiki looked at his phone. “He deleted the pictures, but I’m sure the authorities can find them again.”

“Yeah, they’ll find everything,” Jounouchi said as he got off Skeezy. Skeezy was ‘black and blue’. That was the nice way of putting it. After what he did, and threatening his sister? His little sister? “Your lucky I left enough of you alive for the cops to find.” Skeezy was screaming in pain too. He’d done more than cause a few bruises. He did enough that Jounouchi was gonna have to leave the tournament now. “Tell anybody. They better not mess with Jounouchi or his family.” He looked over and saw the authorities coming. “Take it from here, Kajiki. I’m going to check up on Honda and Shizuka. Good luck on winning the tournament.”

As soon as Honda found out, he didn’t waste any time. He didn’t even play ‘I’ll keep her safe inside’. He flat out bought plane tickets and got them out of there. Probably overkill, but when it came to his sister, nothing was overkill. And if Honda had a prayer of Jounouchi letting him into the family closer, he better be watching her as tight as he himself would.

“Damn, Jounouchi, I can barely remember what he looked like before you roughed him up,” Mai said as she came toward him. “You got my phone, Hotshot?”

“Yeah. Sorry. That guy, he wasn’t someone I could play with,” Jounouchi said as he handed her phone back. “I gotta go fishing around for my phone.”

“I’ll help you find it,” Mai insisted. 

Jounouchi scoured the area with Mai. “I was on the trail right here,” he insisted. “Kajiki came up from that way.” He pointed. “I even remember the presence of a cave, right there.” Jounouchi even found his tracks before he veered off to where Kajiki took him. “It should be right here. Right here.”

“Well, it is a good thing you came for my phone because I still don’t see it,” Mai said. “Jounouchi that phone is nowhere to be found.”

“Nah, it’s here.” It might be a bit broke, but it was there. On the edge. He knew he dropped it, right around there. He heard Mai a small distance away.

“This it?”

Jounouchi came over. “Yeah, but.” He took his phone from her. They were a good five feet in the grass. “I dropped it in the middle of the trail. Why was it five feet in the grass?”

“Can’t you just be happy you found your phone?” She complained. “When Kajiki came over he probably shook the phone to go that way.”

“Yeah, but.”

“Yeah but nothing Jounouchi, you got your phone, let’s just get going.”

Eh. Yeah. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. 

\---------------------------------------------

Jounouchi arrived back home, safe and sound. Since he had to leave the duel competition more on account of authorities bugging him instead of losing, he went ahead and spent some time in Italy. Seeing the sights. Trying the wine. Good food. Now, he was back where he should be.

Skeezy got busted big time. Shizuka and Honda were back too. It all seemed fine. Then, he got something. On the way to the store to pick up some groceries to enjoy some good (okay) cooking again, he got something.

Something big. Something bad. Something that made him drop his food.

Shizuka was safe. As safe as could be. Skeezy was busted, jailed and locked up, awaiting trial. But one of Skeezy’s men. 

Jounouchi immediately dialed her. “Come on, come on.” Nothing. “Aw, come on, this isn’t funny!” He dialed again.

“Hey, Jounouchi.” Honda came over to him. “Didn’t know you were back already.” He paused. “Shizuka wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us tonight? Not that you have to. Looks like your covered there.”

Jounouchi didn’t answer right away. “You expectin’ me to get mad ‘cause I already got all this food so you can forget hanging out with me? I’m not, Honda.” He handed him the phone.

Honda checked out the message. “Greetings, she’s pretty in blue?” He looked back at Jounouchi. “Who’s this?”

“I don’t know but I bet it’s a guy of Skeezy’s. You know, the guy who wanted to go after Shizuka, and he clearly knows my phone number.” Jounouchi would have raged, but he was in such a moment, all he wanted to do was get to his sister.

“Man, she’s all the way across town.” Honda dialed her phone. “No answer.”

“Damn. Keep trying, I’ll get some closer help to her.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Yuugi’s Place

“Hello?” Yuugi answered the phone as he was concentrating on his new game. “Hey, Jounouchi, you’re back in town. Great. Huh?” Yuugi stopped playing. “Someone’s after your sister?” Yuugi popped up right out of his chair. “The person you just put away said what? A goon of him you think?” Yuugi grabbed his jacket real quick. “Yep, I’m going now. She’s where exactly? Got it.”

Not too far. Yuugi hung up and started to run outside, looking around. _Where could she be at?_ If only he had assistance. She was supposed to be out with some friends at a movie theatre, a couple of blocks away. Then, she was supposed to be going to a nice dinner place with Honda.

Yuugi looked all over the area she was supposed to be window shopping. Walking down the streets and just enjoying her friends’ company. Yuugi rarely window shopped, but he did remember his friends. _Where did we used to hang out all the time? Has anything changed in the area?_ “Shizuka,” Yuugi called out as he ran around. He asked others in the area if they knew and had seen her.

Jounouchi had Honda take Shizuka far away for a whole week, just in case this guy named Skeezy tried something. This guy was bigger than Jounouchi predicted if he was still having someone come after his sister. “Shizuka!” Hmm. Of course, it was someone in charge of human trafficking. That wasn’t a light thing, it was serious. With something so vile, Jounouchi couldn’t just ignore it either. _Skeezy’s in custody, this must be someone doing this as a favor who works for him._ Connections could be dangerous. “Shizuka!”

He got a call again. From Jounouchi.

“We got a hold of her, Yuugi. She’s not even wearing blue so I guess it’s just a false alarm. Um? Hey, since you’re over there, you wanna come eat with us?”

Yuugi gave a big sigh of relief. “Sure. I guess I’ll be the first to reach it.” Still, he kept his eyes out. “I haven’t seen anyone, Jounouchi.”

“Running scared,” Jounouchi answered. “Don’t worry, Yuugi. We’ll be there soon. We’ll have a big old family meal.” Yuugi heard Honda mutter in the background ‘supposed to be just us’. Aw. _Those two will never change._ He hung up and walked casually to the restaurant. He kept looking around. _It used to be so much easier when danger arrived and I had a second hand to help me._

He didn’t dwell long on it as he went inside. He took a seat and waited for his friends. He kept checking in different directions, but everything seemed fair. Not long after, Shizuka arrived.

“Hi, Yuugi.” She didn’t look half as good. “You came searching for me?”

Yeah. It wasn’t a good feeling to be in. “Your brother got a spook.”

“A text message, I know.” She sat down. “I’m not even wearing blue, I’m in red. I thought this was over.”

“Jounouchi’s back. I’m sure nothing can happen now,” Yuugi tried to comfort her. _Wrong color means wrong number._

“Of course not, he’s too commanding. There were no details, and Honda and him just went nuts. I get the feeling that this Skeezy wasn’t someone Katsuya should have messed with so they are going overboard.” Shizuka looked at the menu. “Honda doesn’t help, he’s been watching over my shoulder just as much as my brother. It’s getting really annoying having them play knights.”

It wasn’t about playing knights. It was about making sure she didn’t end up in . . . “You want to start off with drinks?”

“There you are.” Honda came over and hugged her politely. “Good to see you’re fine.”

“Off the sister right now,” Jounouchi said as he pushed him back. He made him take the next seat over while he sat next to his sister.

Yep. Yuugi could see what Shizuka was talking about. Yuugi knew Honda and Shizuka were doing a lot more in their ‘casual dating’ than Jounouchi knew. He was surprised Shizuka didn’t say something about that motion just then. Really, it shouldn't be too hard to tell Jounouchi to back down. He opened the menu and looked at the food. _Gonna have to back down someday, Jounouchi._ Especially since Honda already had an engagement ring to give her one day. He’d been holding onto it for three months now. _Boy. I hope Jounouchi doesn’t beat up Honda too bad when he finds out about that._

If he ever found out. If Honda ever worked up the nerve to ask.

“You should stay with me until things get safer,” Jounouchi told Shizuka. Honda choked on his water, but Jounouchi paid it no mind.

“I’m fine,” Shizuka insisted. “Really, Katsuya. I know you’ve probably got your next duel to go to soon anyway. Why bother?”

Honda cleaned up the water and held his finger in a ‘shh’ toward Yuugi.

 _How are you ever going to propose if you can’t even tell Jounouchi your living with her right now, Honda?_ Yuugi shook his head but kept quiet. It was their lives to live and Honda already forced him into this secrecy. Just showed up with the ring, told Yuugi how happy they’d be when he did it, and that he better not tell Jounouchi or else. A long sigh.

“I’ll be fine. Honda said he’d stay with me until this was all over, and he’s been a perfect gentleman.” Shizuka said. Well, it wasn’t a total confession, but it got Honda in the clear when Jounouchi found his stuff at his sister’s place.

Jounouchi glared at Honda. “You’ve been living with my sister?”

Honda sipped on the water. “Yeah, man, well you said be careful. When we got back, I figured moving in would be extra careful. I already got my stuff there and everything.”

Jounouchi didn’t give him kind eyes. “That’s a real pal of you.” He looked toward Shizuka. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah. He’s been great,” Shizuka said. “Once everything’s safe, he can go again. However long that takes. Weeks or months.”

Ouch. _Shizuka’s really giving it to Jounouchi._ She really didn’t enjoy both of them trying to watch out for her. It probably felt like they were running her life. “The food looks good.”

“It won’t be too long,” Jounouchi said to his sister, ignoring what Yuugi said to throw him off the subject. “With photos and audios and an eye witness? We got this guy pinned down so hard that no one’s going to mess with you again. Promise. Then, you won’t have to have a simple boyfriend living with you anymore. Be free again.” He looked toward Honda. “Wish I had heard about this earlier.”

“Doing what I can to protect her,” Honda said. “It’s fine, no worries. Besides, Yuugi’s right. Look at that food. Yu-mmy. Don’t you think so, Shizuka?”

“I guess.”

As they ate, everyone kept watch. No one had seemed to come anywhere near her. The next day, it was the same thing. A week later, it was the same thing. Jounouchi went off back to his next dueling tournament and Honda continued to stay with Shizuka.

Then Jounouchi broke the good news. 

\-------------------------------

Yuugi’s Home

Yuugi had been concentrating on his games again when he got the news. Smack dab in the middle of his work with a knock and a voice at the door. “Yuugi, great news.”

Yuugi went to the door and opened it. Jounouchi was there, as well as Mai Kujaku? Wow. He hadn’t seen her in some time.

“Got ‘em.” Jounouchi made his hand into a fist toward Yuugi. “They got Skeezy’s whole part in the role. Turned out he was a medium boss in America, and he narked out bigger guys. He signed his own death warrant with that. Anyhow, no more threat and no more trafficking.”

“That’s good to hear,” Yuugi said to him. “Hi, Mai Kujaku.”

“Yeah. Sure.” She turned her back more. “Can we get this going, Jounouchi?”

Just as pleasant as Yuugi remembered.

“So, it’s great news. So, Shizuka doesn’t have to stay with Honda anymore,” Jounouchi said, staring at Yuugi. Really staring at him. “Right? Because he wasn’t living with her before, right?”

 _Oh no._ Yuugi could act like he knew nothing when nobody asked him. A direct question? _Lie, don’t lie?_

“Knew it,” Mai answered. “Look at that face, he’s not the type to hold a poker face. Told you, your sister’s been doing the business with the business man. You owe me 500 now and your Time Wizard.”

“Yu-ugi?” Jounouchi looked at him. Carefully. Straight and head on. “You didn’t answer.”

Yuugi shrugged. “Time Wizard, Jounouchi, you really bet that?”

“Bam, right there, solid, out of the mouth, and it is mine.” Mai yanked Jounouchi’s deck and took his Time Wizard. “One nice card for Mai, coming right up. Thanks, Jounouchi, a first-time printing Pegasus card too. Aren’t you the sweetest. I don’t know whether to hang it up or beat you in a duel with it, Honey. Don’t forget the 500.”

“Here.” Jounouchi reached into his deck while he glared at Yuugi. “Take my baby dragon too. First-print. Just do it. It’s useless now.”

Ow. _I could feel that._ Yuugi didn’t know which was worse. Jounouchi losing his precious cards he kept since Duelist Kingdom, or his sister and Honda not being honest? _His sister and Honda._ And now, he watched Mai watching him longer. Yuugi felt like he was about to get attacked. _Let’s not ask Yuugi anymore questions? He minds his business, he plays games all day and he doesn’t know anything? Come on, stop that, Mai._

“You already knew about the live-in conditions, but you are still in a full sweat kind of look,” Mai said. “Is there something else Jounouchi should know?”

“Hm?” Jounouchi hadn’t even noticed Yuugi’s mood. “Yuugi, you know something else?”

 _Uuh._ “It’s great that the guy’s been taken care of,” Yuugi said, changing the subject. “Him and the whole thing. It was bad news.”

“What do you know about my little sister, Yuugi?”

Uh. “N. Well? Um.”

“Jounouchi already knows their doing the dirty business and living with each other, so what’s worse?” Mai asked. “They engaged?”

“What?” Jounouchi’s eyes lit up and he looked at Mai, then at Yuugi.

Yuugi held his hands out, waving them back and forth defensively. “No, no, he hasn’t asked yet.” Then he immediately covered his mouth. Busted. _Note to self. If Mai visits with Jounouchi, pretend you are not home._ Jounouchi stared at him, waiting. It was too late. “Honda has an engagement ring.”

Jounouchi just looked back toward Mai. Then to Yuugi. Then back to Mai. Then back to Yuugi. “For how long?”

“Three months or so,” Yuugi admitted. “He hasn’t planned on when he wants to tell her yet. He wants to get everything in order, is what he said.”

“But, what? Have it if Jounouchi finds out so he can go elope with her?” Jounouchi didn’t look mad anymore. It was the opposite. He looked miserable. Sad.

“Hey.” Mai tried to cheer him up. “Don’t cry you big lug.” She handed over his Baby Dragon and Time Wizard again. Then. “Here, I won’t take your first prints, but you owe me a second print. Let’s go. We gotta ride out of here.”

“Nah, you take them. We’ll duel when we get to where we are going.” Jounouchi looked toward Yuugi. “Gotta ride. Uh? Yeah. Sorry about your grandpa too. The place is still out there, I noticed it coming through.”

Grandpa’s Game Shop. “Yeah. I don’t know what to do with it yet.” Yuugi had moved out some time ago when his games started to pay off with Kaiba Corp, but his grandfather had willed the shop to Yuugi. He cared the most about it, more than anyone else.

Yuugi grew up with that shop, in that shop, and with all the games and puzzles and cards. It was a second home, and now that his grandfather passed on. He had to do something. He paid for it still, but he never opened it up to anyone. Who was he supposed to trust to watch everything? There were simple games, but those duel cards. Yuugi already vaulted all of them away. They were classic and ultra-rare editions.

There were cards of all bracket values, from copy prints that weren’t allowed in real duel systems, to cards that could have paid for a small house just by selling it. 

“Well, don’t worry,” Jounouchi said. “The right person will come along. Meanwhile, I’m going to make Honda’s life miserable until he confessed what’s up himself. Do you still got Otogi’s number, Yuugi?”

Really? “Jounouchi.” Taking sides with either one was a bad idea. Yuugi told him the first time Honda showed him the engagement ring that it was wrong to involve him. This wasn’t his mess, this was between all three of them to work out. But, since Jounouchi was telling him, right in front of him, making him a part of it all. “Honda loves her. You know how much he loves her.”

“Yeah, fine, I get it,” Jounouchi said. “Then if he loves her that much, he should man up and tell me what’s going on. Not sneak around my back! And you, Yuugi, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this. Some friend.”

“We need to go Jounouchi,” Mai said to him again. “If we don’t, you don’t get to duel with me.” She crossed her arms. “No harpy ladies for you, Stud.”

“Ooh.” Jounouchi groaned. “Alright, head to the rental car, Mai. I’ll be there in a second.”

Yuugi watched Mai leave. That was nice. A little different. The usual flair, but also something else. Did Jounouchi have an actual relationship with her? _It could make sense. They are always seeing each other at tournaments._ Yuugi hadn’t seen her really since the Battle City disaster. Jounouchi obviously ran into her a lot as close as they were.

“What, you wondering if I’m hittin’ that?” Jounouchi asked without shame. “Sure would make tournament betting a lot more interesting. I could win back my cards with interest, if you get my drift.” Jounouchi pulled out his cards. “I already got two harpies. I wonder what I could get with another two?”

Yuugi held his hands up. “I don’t need to know.”

“Yuugi.” Jounouchi tucked his cards away again, done with the teasing. “I get it, you didn’t want to get involved. You don’t want to get involved either way ‘cause we are all friends. But?” Jounouchi flipped his thumb across his nose. “Honda finds out I know ‘cause you didn’t keep your mouth shut, you’re not gonna see a pleasant side of me, Pal. By the time I’m done with him he’s either going to back off or face me with some truth!” He pointed at Yuugi. “Got it?”

_Great. Threatened by Honda. Threatened by Jounouchi. I have such really great friends sometimes._

“My butt wait in the car,” Mai said as she went back to Jounouchi. “You _still_ talking about your sister or the shop option, Jounouchi? Let’s go.” She grabbed his arm. “Move it.”

Shop option? _Hang on._ Yuugi looked toward Jounouchi. “Shop option? You know someone who could run the shop?” He didn’t guess Jounouchi would want to do that, but maybe he had different plans. Yuugi could definitely trust Jounouchi with it, if he wanted it.

“Potentially,” Jounouchi simply said. “I gotta go now, bye. Got two more harpies to get.”

“You wish. I got your Time Wizard, Jounouchi, and I am coming after that Red-Eyes Black Dragon next,” Mai said. With a bit more flirting in her voice.

“Yeah, I know you are. Question is, which one?” Jounouchi smirked.

 _Oh, these two!_ Yuugi couldn’t tell if it was flirting or fighting with duel words. It was too complicated with them. _No. Just, no, I’m not even guessing._ “Take care, Jounouchi. See you when you get back.” Yuugi closed the door and shook his head.

Now what? Honda wanted him keeping things from Jounouchi, which he hated. Now Jounouchi wanted him to keep things from Honda? This wasn’t even his battle and he was supposed to choose? “No way. I’m not going through this, they are figuring it out themselves.” He wasn't getting in the crossfire again.

Yuugi opened the door and strutted over to their car.

\-----------------------

Jounouchi’s Car

“Oh, you are so lucky Yuugi got uncomfortable and didn’t ask more,” Jounouchi complained as they got in the car. “I can’t do that to him, don’t tell him that.”

“Why?” Mai asked. “They used to be good buds, what’s the problem?”

“Because the day I say ‘Yuugi, I’m trying to sweet talk Anzu to come back to Japan’, then I better damn well make sure she is,” Jounouchi said as he looked out his side window. “He had the biggest crush on her for years. It’ll devastate him if I can’t convince her.”

“Yeah?” Mai asked. “Are you sure it’s not because he kept Honda’s secret from you that you don’t feel like you should keep a secret a little longer?”

“He’s got her number, he could find out more himself.” Although she wasn’t exactly shouting out to everybody about her situation. And. “Oh yeah, her phone got turned off.”

“She’s at the lowest part of the totem pole right now, Jounouchi. She can’t hang on much longer without something changing. She’s a lot better off coming back here and giving her life a reboot again.”

“Yeah, but the chances she’ll want to return and start all over? I’m going to start first trying to see if I can’t give her a hand because Yuugi’s feelings and his grandpa’s shop aren’t reboot categories. Plus, Dancing was always her life. She took some risks for it when she was younger, believe me. If she wants it that bad again, then she’ll find a way to climb back up,” Jounouchi said. “I’m just going to keep tabs on Yuugi’s place too. Never know what happens, and, at least he knows I know somebody that would do his grandfather’s legacy right. If worse comes to worse.”

“When I visited her last place, I didn’t see how she made it each day. Now she can’t afford that dump I saw, so I don’t wanna know how much farther she’ll really go to see if she can climb back up.” Mai sighed and looked out the window. “You guys, always trying to achieve everything. Sometimes, you just don’t make it. You gotta find something else. Make another dream.”

“Says the one obsessed with being the best at Duel Monsters?” Jounouchi accused her as he stared at her now.

“And I can’t always be. I’ve learned that. Sometimes I beat the pants off of you, and sometimes I don’t. I make do with other dreams. Like spending prize money on fun stuff, I like that,” Mai smiled. “I’m going to see her again. You can come too. We can take some of our winnings and get her out of the slums for a week. All three of us will have a real blast.”

“Well?” Jounouchi rubbed his cheek. “That’s the weirdest threesome, but you’re all beautiful so every guy takes what he can-“ Jounouchi felt an immense pressure from beside him. Oh. “Hey, Yuugi.”

He didn’t even look like a mad Yuugi. That expression, he looked just like the Pharaoh. He didn’t say anything. No warning. No grab. No emotional wail. Just an expression so strong that Jounouchi was sure he’d probably try to beat his ass if they weren’t friends. He’d been looking out the window, enjoying the last bit of the city before taking off before he turned and started jabbing at Mai. Yuugi didn’t hear everything, but he definitely heard some ‘Mai only’ jokes. _Shit, I didn’t think Yuugi followed me._ “Sorry, Pal, just a joke.”

Yuugi didn’t answer back, and Jounouchi needed to get this fire burned out, now.

“Just talking smack, Yuugi, probably not even gonna see her,” Jounouchi said. “We’re just joking around and I didn’t see you there. No harm, no foul. We gotta go. Okay?” _Drive, drive, drive._ “Anything you wanted real quick?”

Yuugi backed away from the car like he was debating whether he should tell him something, or ask him something. “I’ll let Honda know, before he messes up. Not to rat anyone out, but to give you guys the chance to talk this out. We’ve had a strong friendship for a long time, and something like this shouldn’t ruin it. Friendship.” He hit the term harder on point. “Is important.”

Jounouchi watched him hold up his hand, the outside facing inward. The hand that they made the pack with so long ago. In Death-T, when they were trapped in a room of white, thinking it was the end and they were talking about hating themselves. Anzu drew it on them, a happy face. Yuugi and Anzu were the smile parts, while him and Honda were the eyes. She talked about how one day they'd grow up and be separated, but they would still be together too. 

Yep. Holding up that hand? _Oh he so knows. Lying will just get me in deeper._ “When this friend has more concrete information about another friend, then he’ll be sure to tell that friend. As for Honda?”

Yeah. Yuugi wasn’t impressed that Jounouchi didn’t say more. 

“Look?” Ugh. “Fine, okay, do that for Honda, but after everything he hid? Then there are terms. Terms being he duels me.” Of course, Yuugi didn’t look happy with that either. Honda wasn’t the greatest duelist. It’d probably been years since he’d picked up a deck. “He can get as many tries as he wants to duel, but he has to duel me and win. If he wins, he can ask her. I'm not promising Shizuka to him, but he’s gonna have to duel me to get that permission to try. If he doesn’t? He’ll _never_ have my respect. Make that clear.”

“Fine.” Yuugi didn’t add anything else to that.

“Cause if a pretty girl just walks straight up and he’s already with my sister-“

“I got it, Jounouchi. I’ll make it clear.” Still, Yuugi was eyeing him. His hand, still up.

“Oh, for gosh sakes,” Mai said, tired of it. “Anzu is almost broke in America, has been for some time. We are going to talk to Anzu about giving her a small loan. Jounouchi however wanted to see if Japan might-”

“It’s hers.” It couldn’t have been quicker. “Room, board, and I’ll move in and help her learn the business.” Yuugi’s eyes danced like he just won the lottery of his life. “Should I come down too?” He picked up his own phone. “I should call her myself.”

“I was just gathering info. I never even asked, and I wouldn’t rush to ask. Yuugi, this is sensitive territory,” Jounouchi said. “Plus, her phone doesn't work anymore.” Which Yuugi now knew because he was getting that disconnected beeping noise. “Think her internet and phone are gone now. Just, let me take care of it? When someone’s down real low, there’s a way to handle it.” He could still see the sparkle in Yuugi’s eyes. “I don’t think you can handle it.”

“Right. Shoot,” Yuugi muttered. “No, really, I am sorry. It was all her dream. It made her happy. So, no phone?” He hung up. “What’s her address? I can be there afterwards.”

 _Dangit, Yuugi, this is way too high of hopes. I can’t believe Mai just had to spill._ “Hang on. It’s on my . . .” A. A creepy feeling just went up Jounouchi’s back. He grabbed his phone. “I was in the middle of a conversation. Asked her to text me it. Then I got interrupted by Kajiki. Before it ended.” Jounouchi looked back at his phone.

"You were in the middle of talking to her?" Mai asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Kind of forgot. Sister's life in peril and all." He looked toward Mai. “I still swear that phone should have landed on the dirt. That wrong number about the blue. What’s . . .”

Mai looked alarmed. “Oh no. Her uniform? She switched jobs. It used to be green. I don't know, is it blue now?”

“Whaaaaat?!”

The biggest what Jounouchi ever heard from Yuugi. “Okay, don’t freak out. I’m sure I’m just overthinking this.” Yeah, that’s it. Sure, of course. He watched Yuugi dial the phone again. “It’s turned off, you know that.”

“Well, how else can we contact her?”

“I don’t know. I mean, from where we are? No email and no phone. She's living on fumes. Short of going over there-”

“Then I’m going to New York,” Yuugi insisted. “Her newest address now, Jounouchi.”


	4. In A New York Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Note: Italic and bold is Satiah

**America**

Anzu kept her eyes alert. She had to get home from work, but the sun had already gone down. She had to stay longer to keep her boss happy or she would be looking for a new job and that wasn't an option. Anzu’s car had broken down and she had no means to get it fixed, looked at, or to even buy a bike yet. Until she got better money saved, it was walking. Not so bad in the day, but she hated the night.

She stopped and reached into her pocket, looking at her Dark Magician. It wasn’t the real thing. She kept a copy of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and The Dark Magician, to help remember better times. She didn’t keep a real deck anymore, nor could she ever afford the original cards she once had to sell. If only she had waited a little longer to sell those precious cards. Life would be a little more different.

After duel monsters only gained in popularity, the prices just kept going up and up. Even copies marked copy on them cost twenty dollars. They were glittery and more foil so no one could be deceived of their value. Something for those running non-legit games with just friends. She pocketed them again and kept going.

It was getting into the colder season. Some Christmas lights were already adorning so many houses. It also helped the cold journey home. People loved to decorate many of their own homes with such full light displays.

Happy thoughts. Those were hard to come by, so she concentrated on them. _Bright and warm twinkling lights._ It helped but when she tried to say something, the illusion had been destroyed. “P-pretty l-l-lights.” She could even see her breath in the direction she spoke.

**_They adorn the houses with a cheerful glow. Does it help to warm you up?_ **

_Not really but they make me feel better._ Anzu didn’t stop and speak to anyone she saw, tried to stay on the main roads, until she was almost home. It was not that bad either, always having someone to talk to. Over the years, she had grown used to hearing Satiah. It felt like another person to talk to.

She heard a scurry behind her. Barely caught a shadow. _Paranoid, Anzu? This is nothing, a bump in the road._ She had to stay positive. She was still in her twenties, and something would come up for her, if she just kept looking and going. The only thing? Age, maybe. Being separated from friends for so long. That peppy girl she once had been, a cheerleader spirit that felt like anything was possible . . . that felt like it was ages ago. Like she’d been a whole other person. Growing older and growing up. People always changed so much.

Now, she doubted she could ever stop to listen to herself long enough before running away. _Impossible dreams. Impossible goals. You make friends and lose them. You make dreams and break them. That’s reality, Anzu. Face it. You’ll be lucky if you ever get that car fixed._

“Anzu, Hey!”

Anzu looked just ahead of her. Someone from her new place of work called out to her, stopping with their car in the street. He’d been there for about two weeks now. “H-hi.” Lame, and it was supposed to be.

“You want a ride home?” He insisted. “I’ve got extra room in my car.”

It almost felt like a relief, but then again, Satiah didn’t seem comfortable with it.

**_You hardly know him. Do not enter his car._ **

_On the other hand, I work with him. Everyday for two weeks._

**_Bagging groceries. You hardly know him, so do not enter his car. Do not be foolish._ **

Anzu smiled politely. “I’m a-almost th-th-there, it’s fine. Th-th-th.” Oh forget the thanks, she already sounded like a chipper.

“Oh come on.” He parked beside the road and got out. “Don’t be like that.” He opened the side door for her. “I know you had to work late tonight. It’s cold, it’s dark, and what if it starts raining? Even if it’s not far, it’s not a problem. Get in the car, Anzu.”

**_That’s too demanding._ **

_I agree. I don’t like the way he’s acting._ Anzu shook her head, trying to keep her chattering down. “M-my place isn’t f-far.”

“Okay then. I’ll just wait right here to make sure you get there.” He waited by the passenger door.

Anzu didn’t like that either. The gesture was nice, nothing seemed wrong on the surface, but her mind just kept rebelling about everything.

**_Go, Anzu. Go. Remember the self defense class you took, be careful and go._ **

Anzu didn’t say anything as she started to walk. As she walked a few steps she heard the car door shut. _He’s probably leaving._

**_He’s following._ **

**_\------------------------------_ **

Yuugi had been tapping his hands on the steering wheel, watching Anzu's building. He’d already arrived, but Jounouchi wanted to talk to her first. He was at least going to watch and make sure her place was fine in the meantime.

Jounouchi didn’t always trust his instincts. He did in fighting, but in this case, he didn’t know. He was getting out there as soon as he could with Mai, but Yuugi took the first opportunity to get to America. It wasn’t a skip and a leap. With no phone or internet, Yuugi didn’t want to risk anything for his friend.

Time moved slow and fast, his mind divided between the possibilities. What if someone tried something before Jounouchi talked to her? Sure he’d be there soon, but couldn’t he simply go up and tell her about the potential danger and not mention the coming back to Japan that Jounouchi wanted to talk to her about? That seemed like a doable option. It was getting late and he needed to decide. “Please come back, Anzu.” Oh, how he wanted her to come back.

At the same time, how cruel was that to wish for? All Anzu had been fighting for was to dance in New York. She was in America, just down on her luck. _If I was a real friend, I’d just lend her some money to get back on her feet. That was Jounouchi’s first idea._ But. How much would it take for that new start, would it make her any safer and . . . 

He started to watch her come toward the building. She had been on her way but she stopped to talk to a guy she apparently knew. _Okay, Yuugi, time to think. I could go and warn her about people following her. I could take us out of here to a nice hotel. Safe and sound. Or, do I wait for Jounouch-_

While he thought, he watched that same friendly person she spoke to following her. She looked back, probably asking him something. He didn’t like it so he had to do it. He got out of the car and headed after her.

\--------------------------

“I wanted to make sure you made it home safely, remember?”

**** “I don’t n-need . . .,” Dangit, the chattering. Anzu gestured to her apartment building. She wished she was only pointing a block away. It was two blocks, on the edge, but visible.

“Oh. That’s good, so within viewing distance of the car?” He asked. “Great. I will go back to the car and take off as soon as you’re there.” He started to step backwards so Anzu walked onward, still feeling paranoid.

**Oh no, it’s him. Fuck.**

Anzu immediately went on her guard. _Who, the guy again?_

**No, worse.**

What?

**_The vessel._ **

“Anzu!”

What. That voice. Unmistakable. Anzu turned and smiled involuntarily. The person dashing toward her. _Yuugi._ How in the world he’d been there was the second thing on the mind. The first? “Yuugi!” Just greeting him. He popped over toward her, like he’d been doing it every day of his life. “Yuugi. It’s so good to see you.”

“Well, it’s been a little while since the last visit,” he said as he took off his jacket, placing it over hers. “It’s extra cold, take that. Your place is just a couple of blocks, right?”

It was cold. Her jacket was nowhere near new. Now he’d be cold, but arguing would only waste time to warmth. After all, he did that real quick so he didn’t offend her over hers. _Yuugi._ “It is.”

She walked with him, getting the basics of why he was there. “You mean there are potentially people after me that Jounouchi put away?” Who? Yuugi wasn’t being very descriptive.

“We can get to that later. Let’s just get inside your place and wait for Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi was coming too? There must be some terrible people after her. She looked back toward the car that had been watching her. _He apparently lost interest._ She watched him practically storming off at a high speed right by them. 

It didn’t take long now to get to her apartment. She opened the door and they went up some flights of stairs. She didn’t trust the elevator at night. Having Yuugi at her side though, having a nice conversation with him, it was making the experience of walking home feel so much better. “So you don’t know Mai or Jounouchi’s relationship?”

“No. I hadn’t even met her since school,” Yuugi admitted as she opened the door. He walked in, continuing the conversation. “So, they’ve visited you recently? Sorry. It’s been a good . . . four years since I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah. Last time I went to Japan,” she admitted as she placed her purse on the arm of her little couch. “I probably should have called more.”

“Oh, time sort of makes us forget things,” Yuugi said. “I could have called more too. Sorry. I’ve been busy?”

“That’s fine.” Anzu gave him his jacket back. “Thanks.” She took off her own jacket. 

Yuugi looked toward the ground. “Oh, hi kitty.” He bent down to pet her cat. “I didn’t know you got a pet.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Destiny.” Anzu heard practical screeching in her head now from Satiah. “She’s like a member of the family.”

“Of course.” Yuugi stood back up. “So? Um.” He jostled his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry.”

Oh. Anzu knew what that was about. Her dashed dreams. Not knowing what to say, she kept it subtle with a shrug. She didn’t want to discuss that. Her friend traveled all that way to America, she didn’t want to focus on that. “Is there anything I can get you? That must have been one long flight.”

“Anything to drink would be good,” Yuugi said. “If you can.”

She looked around for something in the cupboards, while she heard muttering from Satiah in the back again. Nothing specific and she wasn’t going to pay her any mind. Her childhood friend was there right now with her. What were the chances of that? It didn’t happen every day and she wouldn’t waste it.

She opened her fridge to see what she had. _Not much._ A couple of older bottled sodas, a beer, and some juice. “Soda, beer, or juice?”

Yuugi came over and looked. “I’ll save the beer for Jounouchi. Maybe water?”

“Sure.” Anzu went over and opened the cupboards, fetching a glass and getting him some water. “Here you go.” Yuugi drank up relatively well. He was thirsty. _He was either very thirsty or something serious is happening. What does Jounouchi want to say? What is Yuugi not saying?_

**_I don’t like the way your co-worker left in such a hurry once the vessel showed up, Anzu. I haven’t liked the way anything has felt lately. I am worried._ **

“That really helped,” Yuugi thanked her. He looked down from the window, like he might have been suspicious of her co-worker’s car too. “Just watching for Jounouchi. He and Mai shouldn’t be too far behind me.” He put the glass on the counter. “What do you usually do when you get off work?”

“Watch TV,” she admitted. “Sometimes.” Depending how late it had been. Sometimes it was a game with Satiah. Sometimes it was just something small like a shower, food, and off to bed. Food. She had been so comfortable naturally with Yuugi she forgot. “You must be hungry. That was a long trip.” She was going to fix a sandwich before crawling into a shower and bed tonight. “I can make you a sandwich? I wasn’t planning on a big meal tonight.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I ate before I came.” No, he was more interested in watching the street. Was he really just waiting for Jounouchi? “Did you know that guy you were talking to just a couple blocks from here really well?”

Same thoughts as Satiah. “New co-worker,” Anzu said. “Not real well. He wanted to make sure I made it home.”

“He sped off kind of fast.” Yuugi backed away from the window and went to sit down.

Getting a chance to relax on her couch, she got caught up on several things, and so did he. They both seemed to take turns sharing what they could. Well, almost everything. Satiah. _I need to tell him._

**_No, you don’t._ **

_Nervous Nelly, Yuugi is fine. He came out all this way, he should know._ Anzu listened to Yuugi finishing up his latest reveal. “Your kidding. Honda wants to propose to Shizuka?”

“Yeah, I didn’t get a chance to tell him the terms yet,” Yuugi said. “He has to duel Jounouchi and win before he can ask, or he’d never respect him.” He shook his head. “It’s got bad vibes written all over it.”

“Jounouchi and Mai have been going to several money based tournaments, almost making a living that way,” Anzu said. “Jounouchi breathes cards. That won’t be easy for Honda.”

“Nothing’s impossible, but it’ll be tricky,” Yuugi agreed. “Especially now. Duel Monsters sure has changed. I can’t even risk holding my old deck. I bought nearly new cards of all of them to replace. They work just as well when I do play, and my best cards stay safe.” 

So he did still play. Probably not as much though, Yuugi was a game fanatic. Not just of one game. Duel Monsters had consumed a lot of his time because of what they all had to go through with Atem. “So what are you playing right now?”

“Oh, I’ve completely got a great set up game playing with Monster Worlds with Bakura right now,” he said excitedly. It was exactly what she needed to ask. “Virtual dueling is great, but I love games of all different kinds. I am Game Master this time around, and I’ve been devising some great adventures. I was able to get Jounouchi to play with us once, but he’s usually gone on tournaments.” Then his eyes stopped lighting up. Like he had wanted to continue, but knew he shouldn’t. 

“What?” Anzu asked.

“I think it’d be great if you played a game with us,” Yuugi admitted to her. “Games are great, but they are nicer with more players.”

“Well, next time I come down, I guess we’ll just have to do that,” Anzu admitted. “So, did you rent a hotel for the night? Did you plan on staying here?” Once again, Yuugi seemed to clam up until Anzu heard her intercom. 

“Are we interrupting anything up there? If so, we can come back later.”

Mai’s voice. While Anzu got up to answer the intercom, Yuugi looked over relieved. “Come on up.”

\---------------------------------------------

Oh there was so much Yuugi had wanted to talk about with Anzu, but he couldn’t broach the subjects without Jounouchi being there. If he did it wrong, he could mess up every chance.

“Jounouchi and I took a hotel for tonight,” Mai said as Jounouchi scarfed down on a sandwich. Anzu had joined them, needing to eat herself. 

“Yeah, so.” Jounouchi finished his sandwich and looked straight at her. “I’ll give you a few minutes to finish your sandwich, then we’re going for a little walk. Some potentially serious shit happening, Anzu. I’m not kidding. Yuugi, watch Mai while I’m gone.”

What? Yuugi watched Mai come over toward him, then glanced back at Jounouchi. “Where are you going?”

“Privacy. I’ll be back after the visit.” Jounouchi looked seriously at Anzu. “Let’s go, Anzu. Small walk with Jounouchi. Just bring your sandwich actually. No crime in that, right? Nah, nothing wrong with that.”

Yuugi watched them leave. Jounouchi probably wanted to get into personal details he would rather leave out. He looked toward Mai. _Okay. I haven’t been alone with Mai Kujaku since before Atem left._ Small talk. “How is your dueling going?”

Mai didn’t seem eager to talk either. “I’m more here for Anzu than making small talk. Jounouchi won’t be thrilled if I get caught up in conversation with you.”

Really? “Why wouldn’t he want us getting along?”

“I didn’t say that,” she said as she got up and looked outside. “I said caught up in conversation. They better not walk too far.”

Okay. “So he wants us to get along, but not have a conversation?”

“He said you’re really good at figuring things out. Me and him have some things to say, but he’s not ready to share it all yet. Too much happening.”

Oh. _They are a couple. I knew it._ “I understand. Then, how often did you see Anzu?”

“I came by a couple of times,” she admitted. “Whenever I had a tournament in America, I had a place to bunk. It was only a couple of times, but I made up for it by taking her out and having fun. Jounouchi too. That other thing about her Jounouchi said at your place was just a joke.”

“I know,” Yuugi said. “I know Jounouchi’s sense of humor.” He wasn't mad about that, he was just mad that Jounouchi was hiding information about Anzu. Yuugi watched outside too. He could see both of them. Anzu grabbed Jounouchi below, embracing him in a hug. “I know my friends.”

“I do too.” Mai went quiet. “There isn’t a chance it’s someone else.”

Hm? Yuugi looked down at Anzu and Jounouchi again. “Trust me, that’s friendship. Jounouchi cares for you.” He watched her back away from the window. “Jounouchi is just there for her. I wish I could help, but Jounouchi, in this case is better.”

“It won’t take the King of Games who never loses to convince Anzu,” Mai said knowingly. “It’s going to take someone who knows how to lose, and lose hard. It’s scary and if she comes back, a lot of things are going to get tough. Rent, her job, she could end up with a real problem.”

_Anzu._ Yuugi put his hand up to the window. “I never win all the time.” He stared down at the window. “Sometimes, losing is the right option, for someone’s happiness.” He backed away again. “They look like they are coming back up.”

\-------------------------------------

After Anzu came back with Jounouchi, and learned the terrible truth. She had to face the others now. Yuugi knew it wouldn’t be easy, so he let Mai start.

“Right now, you need to be careful of anything out of the ordinary,” Mai said. “Day, night, or in between. Even coming to Japan doesn’t mean you're completely safe, but it would be harder to get at you.”

Finally, Yuugi could step in. “I was willed the Game Shop. I’m having it reworked with an ultra efficient security system. It will be hard for anyone to bust in.” Never again. Best by the Kaiba Corporation. Until Skeezy was put away, no one would even catch a hair off Anzu's head.

“Mai and I together have a decent amount so I’ll stick around longer in Domino City,” Jounouchi said. “No one’s going to get at you or Shizuka. I’d kill them. I _mean_ it."

Anzu hadn’t said anything yet. Yuugi couldn’t blame her. It was a lot to take in. Nothing was her fault, and she hadn’t had anything life threatening happen since her school days. _It’s okay. I’d take care of you. I promise, Anzu, no one’s going to get you._

“Protect yourself first. This won’t last forever,” Mai encouraged her. “Maybe later, shoot for the stars again. Or don’t. Whichever, but right now it’s not safe.”

Anzu was still quiet. She probably had a lot on her mind. Up and leaving wasn’t easy. Her life was there. She probably had citizenship there. Her rental. Her property. Her whole life would be upended.

“What are the chances that this really concerns me?” Anzu asked. “I guess enough that all three of you are here to talk about this.” She paced the room. “Yuugi? What do you think, really?”

“Really?” Yuugi nodded. “I _really_ don’t like the way that car sped away when I went toward you, Anzu.”

“Wait, whoah, there was a car already here?” Jounouchi said, making a point to glare at Yuugi. “Yuugi, man! Why didn’t you say something? That’s it.” He stood up. “Anzu.” He looked at her seriously. “I told you everything you needed to know. I need that answer.”

\---------------------------------------------

_Everyone wants me to go back to Japan._ Anzu spoke in her head. _Satiah? Satiah, don’t you bury yourself away right now. Satiah!_

**_Honestly. Life would be better, Anzu, and if someone is after you, it would be better to stay around a high security system and the vessel of the King of Darkness. He would kill for you._ **

_Yuugi wouldn’t kill, don’t say that. My life, safety wise, isn’t made to handle this._ _I don't even have a working car._ _I don’t know if I want to go back forever. But, I have to return long enough for this to be over. Right?_

**_We could try to stick it out. We could find a willing friend to stay with. There are several potential old ones we could try. We could go with Jounouchi and Mai, that would be a good idea._ **

_Satiah. You have to get over this fear of Yuugi. He isn’t Atem. Anyhow, point being we need to do something._

**_Yes, that we can agree on. Transport is abysmal, you are walking to and from work, and for all we know one of these fiends could be a resident in this very apartment building so it would be easier to reach you._ **

Anzu felt a small shiver. She hadn’t even thought about that possibility. _For my safety, I should go. For my dreams. I don’t even know how to tell them. The Anzu they all know would never think it._

**_You aren’t perfect. Things change. You can decide your future as you are there. Getting you to safety is the best idea for the moment, and you have Jounouchi and Mai who want to take you in._ **

_Yuugi._ “Guys.” This was it. “There’s something I have to tell you. I found out about something about four years ago.”

**_No, Anzu, what does my identity have anything to do with this?!_ **

“Because I can’t just hide this,” Anzu answered her back, purposely out loud. Her eyes drew to Yuugi. He had such a look of worry on his face, probably expecting it to be her health. There was no turning back now. “Do you remember the Satiah card, Yuugi? Kaiba had it, and you brought a fake card to the dueling system to interact with it?”

“Uh? Yeah, I do,” he said. “That card gave a bogus history to Atem about summoning the Dark Magician to make us pity her. Just because he couldn't remember and we didn't know. What about it?”

“Satiah, didn’t go. She hid inside of me, and didn’t share it until about four years ago.”

“What?!” Yuugi, Jounouchi and Mai were stunned.

“Hon’, you’ve had a spirit living inside of you?” Mai asked stunned.

“Without a millennium item?” Jounouchi was shocked too. “How’s that even possible?”

“So she’s been hiding in you without a container all this time?” Yuugi asked. “Can you understand her, or do you just know she’s there? Do you know why she didn’t move on?”

Anzu shrugged. “She said that without the blessing of the gods it shouldn’t have been possible. So she just kept quiet, waiting to see what her purpose had been.” Yeah. None of them looked happy. “I know that I should have said something, but she’s inside me and going against her wasn’t a good idea. She’s pretty mad about it right now.”

“What, and we don’t have a right to be?” Yuugi got up and went beside her. “Anzu, you should have told us as soon as you knew there was a spirit inside of you! I’ve had experience with a spirit living inside of me, so you should have at least told _me_. There’s no millennium item that’s been keeping a separation, so I don’t even know what to say right now. Does she flip with your personality?”

“No, she can’t do that,” Anzu said. “I can only hear her. I’m sorry, Yuugi.”

“So four years ago. About the time you started texting me again,” Jounouchi noticed. “She tell you to get in touch with me?” Anzu nodded. “Smart spirit at least. You trust her?”

Anzu nodded again. “I know it’s hard to believe, but she’s been good to me. She isn’t malicious.”

“So you connected with Jounouchi, but not me,” Yuugi pointed out. Oh. She didn’t expect that. “I remember that card, and more than just its name. It lied and made Atem question his own past. She couldn't have been a summoner of the Dark Magician, no one put her behind as some sacrifice to die. She played the pity card to try and escape."

"I know that," Anzu said. "Of course I know that and I asked her about that. Even she knows that it couldn't happen, but her mind still says that is what happened. She's a spirit and it was her last day of life. Atem didn't even have a single memory, so you need to cut her a break."

Yugi relaxed his breathing. “I’m Yuugi Mutoh. No one special. She doesn’t need to feel like she needs to hide away because she . . . may have lied to create pity to get out of a game. I’m not Pharaoh or anything. I’m not him.”

_Yuugi is banging it right on the head, Satiah. Are you hearing this?_ “She can learn to get along. If.” Her turn for a deep breath. “She doesn’t cause any problems. Nothing follows her. So. If she doesn’t . . .”

“I went through it in Death-T,” Yuugi reminded her. “When I thought Honda might be dead. I revealed my connection. You stood by me then. You and Jounouchi. So. Why would I not stand by this now? Even if the spirit does mess up, it’s not you.”

“Agreed. You should never hide things from your friends,” Jounouchi said. Mai tugged on his jacket. “What?” She looked at him oddly. “Oh. This was a hidden spirit, way different.” He looked back toward Anzu. “So she was afraid of Yuugi ‘cause he had Atem? That’s lame.”

**_He’s lame. Mai is clearly uncomfortable around the vessel and the king talk too._ **

_Mai isn’t uncomfortable around them._ Although, Anzu did notice that Mai wasn’t oozing friendship. 

“Yeah, sure, that’s lame.” Mai seemed annoyed at something. “Jounouchi.”

“If Satiah wants to move on, we can try to help her move on,” Yuugi said to Anzu. “If she believes she needs to stay, and you agree, then that’s fine too. Nothing’s changed from my end. I just want to help _you_. Although? I mean, she has no grave. The puzzle, it was the spirit’s grave. Where they rested and could change over.”

“Then again, Yuugi, you couldn’t do everything at first,” Jounouchi reminded him. “You said you blacked out at first. Then you said, you couldn’t talk but you felt Atem’s emotion. By the end of the spirit’s journey, you were having outright conversations and even acted like you could see him.”

“Good point,” Yuugi agreed. “If she hid inside you and never communicated. Can you see her yet?”

Anzu shook her head. “No. She just says that she sort of tucks herself away in my soul.”

“So there isn’t a separate soul room?” Yuugi asked.

_Separate soul room?_

**_I rest in your soul room, Anzu. There is no second room. I simply stay quiet and rest within. I only stir when I feel your emotions get stronger._ **

“She said there’s no separate soul room,” Anzu admitted.

“So no grave. Left inside of you. Hm.” Yuugi was trying to think it through. “Why wasn’t she allowed to rest.” Not a question, he was reasoning it out too. “So you don’t see her at all? Do you hear her outside your mind?”

Anzu didn’t know what he was fishing for. 

“What I mean is, if when she spoke to you but never said her name, would you think that it was you talking to yourself?”

Oh. “Yes.” That was easy to answer. “She has tricked me a couple times with that.”

**_Anzu. Shut up._ **Satiah was getting mad.

“Then it doesn’t echo from a location, she is really inside of you.” Yuugi looked distraught but he seemed to catch himself. He nodded his head. “Okay.” Yuugi looked toward Jounouchi. They both nodded to each other.

Anzu looked at Yuugi and Jounouchi. They accepted her. “Okay.” 

**_Completely uncomfortable. If not them, then something is bothering your friend Mai._ **

Mai? “What about you? Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Mai?” Anzu asked her. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“Huh?” Mai asked a little surprised. “Oh, sure, Anzu. It’s no problem. I get why you hid things.”

“Yep. No problem,” Jounouchi added. “So? Nice change of subject, but I still need your answer.”

“I’m not the only one who can decide, but I can’t watch myself here. I’ll go with you to a hotel, and I’ll reason it out.” She looked toward Yuugi. “If I do? Are you sure, Yuugi?”

**_Not him!_ **

“Never been surer!” Yuugi was almost giddy. “Plenty of room. Top shelf security.”

**_Oh, I bet Mai’s with child._ **

“What?” Anzu looked toward Mai. _She is not. You’re distracting me on purpose._

**_She is uncomfortable. It was clear there was another plan of sharing until this all happened. If it isn’t our presence, and it isn’t the former vessel of the King of Darkness that bothers her, then it is a tender issue. Jounouchi hasn’t openly said anything about that. From your soap operas and your melodramatic view of love, that would leave the pregnancy as the answer._ **

_This isn’t a soap opera, Satiah._

_**It's pregnancy.** _

_It isn't._

_**Prove it then.** _

_Fine, I'll p_ _rove it._ Anzu went over toward Mai. “Satiah has a theory, Mai. She’s already mad enough so humor me?” Mai just watched her get closer and with a whisper asked “Are you pregnant?” Oh, those eyes. _No way._

**_Told you, I win._ **

Mai looked petrified and then toward Jounouchi. “She guessed, I didn’t tell her anything.”

“What?” Jounouchi grabbed his head. “Are you kidding?”

“What-what?” Yuugi asked. 

“Great. It’s out of the bag now.” Jounouchi sounded disappointed. “Didn’t want it like this, but it’s not right just one of you knows.” He looked toward Yuugi. “Mai’s pregnant. Another Jounouchi might be on the way.”

“Kujaku,” Mai said.

“Which is one of the biggest problems right now on a personal level we had _before_ this,” Jounouchi added. “It’s still too early to even know if it’s mine.”

Anzu was dealing with her own shock that she almost forgot to look at Yuugi. _Mai is having Jounouchi’s kid?_

“You didn’t even ever say you were a couple,” Yuugi said. “Jounouchi.”

“We aren’t. Sort of. Look, it’s complicated,” Jounouchi said. “We’re friends.”

“It gets lonely out there sometimes,” Mai said. “That’s all.” She flipped her hair.

“That’s all?” Yuugi stood up. Mai was eight years older than him, at least. “Wow, Jounouchi. First you hide things about Anzu, and now you’re hiding this? How can you even judge Honda after all this?”

“Whoa, hey!” Jounouchi stood up. “Yuugi, don’t go there. Everybody makes mistakes. This wasn’t . . . like a friends with benefits arrangement or nothing. We were feeling our way through it all when this sort of popped up.” He moved closer to Yuugi, whispering to him.

\-----------------------------------

“Yuugi, please, I’m trying to navigate this. You don’t get it, that whole Marik thing, it still affects her. It always will.” He looked straight at Yuugi. “She’s scarred for life. Being with her in itself is like a duel. Don't blow this for me.”

Yuugi nodded. _I see. Mai is forever scarred. You’ve been working with her all these years, to catch the one you really care for._ Now he felt like a heel. Jounouchi was fully committed to Mai, it was probably Mai that- _she said there was no chance it was someone else._ Yeah, it didn’t make much sense she was talking about the Anzu-Jounouchi hug. _She was talking about this._ He got it. She told him, before he even knew. 

It wasn’t one-sided. Jounouchi thought someone else might be it, but he loved Mai. Mai knew it could be no one else, but she was scared to jump for Jounouchi and tell him that. They were working things out. Only time could help. _They do really well too. I couldn’t even tell whether they were friends or more._ “You have all my support, Jounouchi. You and Mai. However it turns out.”

“Thanks for understanding.” Jounouchi left back toward Mai. “Sorry it came out this way.”

“It had to come out in whichever way,” Mai answered. “Tonights been the end of secret keeping. At least it’s over.” She gestured to Anzu. “Nobody’s perfect. Pack up. We can be room buddies if you want. Unless Yuugi wants to share a room with you tonight instead.”

Yuugi felt himself warm slightly over the wording. “Yes. If Anzu wants, there’s plenty of hotel for everyone.” _I did not just say that._ “Double rooms I hear.” _Did I just say hear?_ Oh. Anzu Mazaki. _Four years since I’ve seen you, and you’ve still got such a grip on my heart._

“I . . .” Her sparkling, unsure eyes. Was she blushing? “Satiah won’t stop screaming in my head, Yuugi.”

Damn it. “I want to talk to her. Can you translate between us?”

\----------------------------------------

“Now she’s really kicking up a fuss.” Anzu closed her eyes and covered her ears. _Satiah. You are going to have a conversation with Yuugi. You have to. Please._

**_Jounouchi and Mai are fine, Anzu, why do we need to bother the vessel with our presence?_ **

_Jounouchi and Mai are in the middle of working out a relationship while they are having a baby. If I leave, I’m going with Yuugi. Now, whatever your beef with him. It’s time to spill it. This isn’t the same, your emotions are screaming at me. They never did that before. Why are you terrified of Yuugi?_

**_I tried._ **

_Tried what?_

**_I tried to warn King Atem. His vessel will be angry._ **

_What do you mean? Atem? What did you try and warn him of?_

**_Your world. Your beautiful world and your life and your time. Your accessories, the way you work, and the way you interact. It had a profound effect on me, and I had been there for only a short time compared to him. I watched him and you over that time. Every time your emotions peaked around him, I peaked._ **

_What are you admitting to?_

**_I echoed inside your thoughts, had you speak, but it did no good at the end. Your friends rallied around, speaking about friendship and burning memories in your mind and . . . oh, I was not brave enough to tell a King that he was wrong._ **


	5. The Imbalance of Afterlife

Afterlife

Sugoroku Mutoh waited beside Pharaoh Atem. _This_ was his future. _This_ was everyone’s future. Some people loved being able to live in the afterlife in the same way as they lived. With their same family, same foods, same culture, and same daily lives. If they were happy and healthy when they died, if they had a good life when they died? They were great.

But everyone else?

Sugoroku never imagined this was his afterlife. He was his same elderly age and his wife was not there. He always imagined he would see his wife. He did when Pegasus was messing with his soul, he swore he did. But she had no spot in the kingdom. Or more like, she wasn’t forced to be in the kingdom. 

He was not the only one feeling it either, though he could not say a word. _Oh Yuugi, if you could only see him now._

Atem sat in his seat. He always sat in his seat. All day long he had spent sitting in his chair with his hands folded. Silent. Staring ahead. The only time he seemed to move was when someone came in that needed judged for court, or when Seto Kaiba came for a duel. Seto Kaiba, from the living world. Technology knew no bounds with that man.

When Seto Kaiba came, it was the only time Atem stood up and smiled, like he felt happy again. It didn’t happen very often, but when he came, all of the shackles seemed to fall away from the King.

Sugoroku watched as someone was brought in to be judged. It was what Atem had done, it was the Pharaoh’s responsibility. 

Atem paused as he listened to the crime. “Why did you steal food. Hm.” He listened to the excuse, but the light that used to radiate from his eyes were dull. “Fine. A day wandering the sands.” Then, they were gone.

Some of the others had tried to get him to cheer up, but Atem couldn’t seem to budge. He also would never change the punishment, no matter how small or big the crime. Atem had not changed any of the structure. However, Sugoroku did notice two things.

For one? When Sugoroku arrived, Atem hadn’t stayed himself. He had been older, not sixteen. His complexion was darker, but he looked about the age of Yuugi. Mid twenties. He was _aging_ in the afterlife. How was that possible and why? 

For two? Atem was a Pharaoh of power, without power. When Atem judged differently, or thought about changing something, he couldn’t. The situation just seemed to get worse, like the afterlife was already balanced and he wasn’t needed for a big part of it.

There were no meetings. No talks of what needed to be done. Everything stayed the same. Everyone was satisfied. No one raised in power or in pay or needed a ceremony. Pharaoh’s should be busy people, but Atem never had been.

Atem looked cross and miserable. He was even starting to slump in the throne. As Atem pulled himself back up, he addressed Sugoroku. With his name. In modern tongue instead of Egyptian. “Grandpa.”

Sugoroku looked back at him. “Yes?”

“I thought so. They can’t speak our language,” he declared. “Feel free to speak to me the way you used to. _Please_.”

Please. Atem said please. “Of course. What is it you want then?”

“To be . . . moving.” Atem moved in the chair slightly. “You can feel how wrong this is, can’t you?”

“It’s not what I pictured,” Sugoroku admitted. “I don’t know what I pictured, but it wasn’t this.”

“I’ve tried to break it free,” Atem admitted. “All it did was make things worse. For the afterlife’s prosperity, I can only change what is put in front of me in court, and not by much. If I try to free anyone, change anything big, stop an event in place that I don’t agree with, things get terrible. People fight, and the harmony is lost.” He never stopped looking forward. “The riches of the royalty or the draggard clothes of the poor. Everything I try to change, only leads to anarchy. It only leads to everyone summoning monsters. Without Ba, everything is terrifying.”

“Yes, I think I understand. I’m sorry,” he said to the Pharaoh.

“Nothing new, no new inventions, just an endless repeat of the same. I feel blessed Kaiba visits. I long for the days that I am allowed to simply . . . duel with him, without consequence.” Atem was being honest. “I wish for nothing more than the kingdom to get out of this loop. For 3,000 years, people led their afterlife this way. Right here. Whether they enjoy what they do, or whether they didn’t.”

“Yes, I get that,” Sugoroku said. “Can anything be done at all?”

\------------------------

“I can’t even free myself,” Atem admitted. “Even when I went to help Yuugi. The power of my old self and the power of the afterlife. It’s too much for the living world. Power, yet . . .” 

He never would have seen this. When he arrived, so many were there and smiling. Waiting to see him. Now it made sense why. It was the only time they moved or did anything different. The only time they moved from their kingdom or their spot, to greet someone.

Take the cards for example. Atem still had the majority of them, but some were gone. He wanted to imagine Mahado had simply gone onward, and that is why The Dark Magician was no longer there.

But even needing cards in the afterlife. Still continuing to have not only monsters, but every commoner could now see and control monsters. Every commoner could use them as long as they wanted, no ba for limit control. The afterlife was anarchy when it wasn’t allowed to balance. Any upset brought upon only hell to it.

Poor Grandpa next to him. He should not have even been there. “I’m afraid that just wanting to see you after you passed is the reason you ended up here,” Atem confessed. “My wishes trumped your afterlife and I’m sorry. I doubt this is where you wanted your eternity. I have been ignoring you, hoping that if I did, you would one day be freed. I would never intend to drag you into this.”

Sugoroku didn’t seem like he could blame him. ”Have you tried dividing up property equally? Small inventions? Small things?”

Atem called for someone to fetch him a random civilian near the castle. “Watch what happens, Grandpa.” As the man that was fetched came in, he immediately started to bow to Atem. “I am going to give you extra goods to help your family out, along with upper class linens for your comfort.”

“No, I beseech thee my King!” The man wailed for mercy, like the giving was actually a curse.

Sugoroku understood. “No one wants to tempt fate.”

“Please, I simply want my wife returned to me,” the man said. “I don’t wish to exchange anymore, I simply want her back. I have but no children and no family. Feeble in life, I am feeble in death. I need my wife back to give me the afterlife pleasures all others are afforded. I lived a great life, and I continue to obey now. However, I wish for nothing but what is owed to me.”

Atem blinked. Well, that didn’t sound typical. _That is new. Nothing is ever new._ “No children?” 

“They all moved on, quite quickly,” he said. “I am still waiting for my wife, and I do not wish to exchange her for a luxurious destiny that may be cursed. The afterlife is as I lived. As foretold, I continue as I am. Please Pharaoh, do not curse me!”

“No, wait.” Atem stopped him. This was curious. “Everyone passed on thousands of years ago in our kingdom. Your wife, wherever she is, she has left of her own accord.”

“To where could she go, my King? How do I retrieve her back?” he begged.

“Perhaps she went to another far away in the kingdom. It is her right.”

“No, but she’s mine. She’s mine!” Then, he remembered his station again. “My first one died.”

“Then seek the first.” Atem was not pleased with that interruption.

“She died at the father of the Pharaoh’s time,” he said. “Trapped from me, forever. All I have is my second. It is fitting that she be brought back to me.”

Atem spoke the modern language Yuugi used sarcastically. “No, sure, I’ll get right on forcing a poor woman to come back to you. If she ran away, she had reason.” He went back to his ancient dialect. “If she is not here and not with another than she must have died in another Pharaoh’s reign. Either way, this token is but a small upgrade from your King, not an exchange for your wife.”

“Please, such luxuries due to me when I did not earn them in life only harm your citizens,” he insisted. “Please. All I wish is for my wife and nothing more.”

“Why won’t he budge?” Sugoroku asked the King. “It makes no sense why you can’t even change one tiny thing.”

“For the same reason I knew he would not,” Pharaoh responded in the modern language again. “Anything extra I gave him would be taken from somewhere else, thus the struggle of have and have-nots would remember themselves. A hell of monsters between those who feel wronged in their rewards floods the sand. Those that lose themselves here, I don’t know where they go to next. A hell? Did they move onto freedom? A limbo? Without that knowledge, I can’t risk it, Grandpa.”

“All I ask is for my Earthly pleasure back,” the man said again. “She wouldn’t interrupt the harmony of the afterlife. It is due to her too. Have mercy and grant Satiah back to me.”

“Satiah?” Pharaoh stood up. “If she is not here, then the same as your children, she has found peace elsewhere.” The spirit in the card. It must be, to not be there. She had certainly moved on then. “I gave her peace,” he answered. He started to walk away from the throne toward outside the palace.

“If the King wishes to leave the palace-”

Atem held his hand toward him. “Stop.” Of course, if he wanted to leave, there was always the same way to leave. Therefore, he wouldn’t go far. Just some light. As he exited, he had fleets of guards protecting his sides. When he was out, everyone bowed before him. Someone had commanded a ride in a sudan for him. As nice as it would be, it would include people using their bare strength to carry him around. 

And if he tried to do anything else to prevent them from doing that, like choosing to walk or ride a horse, they could feel cursed or unworthy. Monsters would start to surface between, small for a time, and then growing bigger until he restored the balance. From the biggest things, to the smallest things. “No ride. I just want to be here for a little while, then I will safely return to the-.” A brat cried. Someone called their parent out for interrupting Pharaoh. A smack. Another smack. Someone being dragged away. “ . . . I will return to the castle.”

Atem came back to his throne. He noticed Satiah’s former husband on the ground, bowing. _I forgot to dismiss him._ He was about to dismiss him, when Sugoroku spoke up.

“I didn’t hear most of that, but I caught what you said to him in our language. Um? His wife left him.”

“Yes.”

“Well, how did she leave the afterlife then?” Sugoroku asked Atem. 

“Hm? She was never here, she was trapped in a card,” Atem answered him. He spoke in the foreign dialect to the man again. “You can’t have your wife because she was never here. She moved onto a different destiny. If you will not accept anything, you’re dismissed.” 

“But?” The man started to speak again. “But, no. I know your Majesty is never wrong, but no. She was here. That’s how I know she is due to me. She was here for thousands of years, and then she disappeared. She is part of the balance.”

“What?” Impossible. “Satiah and Heba were here?”

“You know my youngest’s name without me telling you?” The man bowed down again. “Please, return my family. It’s mine, it’s my half.”

Satiah was there? Satiah had been in the afterlife? _She was stuck on Earth, inside the card of Cyndia. A restless spirit of a mother. But, if this is true?_ She left the afterlife. “Perhaps I will help,” Atem said. “Where do you think Satiah went?”

“She tried to escape a couple of times out to the sands,” he said. “The afterlife just affected her mind. She never would have dared escape in the living world. She never came back though. She’s out there in the sands somewhere.”

“Ready a horse,” Atem shouted. He wasn’t going to deal with have and have-not’s, he would outright dictate his command. He would deal with the actions later, right now he needed to move faster than a walk. “In which way did she walk?”

\---------------------------------------

**Hotel in America**

“Do you want the right or the left?” Yuugi asked Anzu. Jounouchi and Mai had already rented out two double rooms. Before they left them for the night, Jounouchi warned him. _Jounouchi has done all he can. She has the facts. The rest is up to her._ Which means his influence that night could help or hurt, and he wanted to help, especially with the spirit, Satiah. Anzu said her spirit felt guilty about letting Atem leave because she didn’t speak up. That guilt was unnecessary. Atem needed to live his afterlife, it was only right. Fear may have dwelled within her, but Yuugi would beat it. _I have to be really gentle with her and Anzu. Once she sees how gentle I am, and how I’m not at all angry with her? I’m sure she’ll let me live with Anzu. Anzu can live in peace without her extreme emotion driving a wedge between us._ Yuugi fluffed up the pillow on the right bed. 

There was a knock at the door. Anzu answered it.

“Hey, you two.” Mai winked. “Jounouchi and I will be heading to bed soon. If there’s anything you want, better let us know now. You had plenty to eat? You know about breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” Anzu answered. “It’s good.”

“You should really tell him.” Yuugi wasn’t going to pretend like he didn’t pick up on Mai’s hint. “You should tell Jounouchi that there’s no chance anyone else is the father.”

Mai ducked her head away while Anzu looked toward Yuugi.

“We have been working it out ourselves, and we don’t need help,” Mai said crossly to him. Then she looked toward Anzu. “By the way, Anzu? Just a question about your spirit that I doubt Yuugi would know the answer to? When you are getting down and dirty with someone, does Satiah ever feel it?”

Yuugi gritted his teeth and his whole body tensed up. Mai just asked that to make him mad. _I don’t want to know, why would I want to know. Ask her that alone, geez._

Anzu seemed a little rigid. “She doesn’t really care about that kind of thing.”

“Really?” Mai asked. “So does she just not feel anything or she just doesn’t care if she feels anything?”

“Hey, Anzu. Do you want the right or left side?” Yuugi’s voice went up, interrupting the conversation. 

“Well, is it a two in one thing?”

“Mai.” Anzu shook her head. “Spirits are different. Satiah isn’t attracted to anything. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t possess a body. I asked her about that, since she’s been there and so quiet.” She shrugged. “She doesn’t care. She doesn’t want or need to feel most things. She just lets me run my life.”

“Spirits aren’t horny, I’ll keep that in mind,” Mai teased. “Just? The next time you want to ask something-”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Anzu apologized. “I couldn’t believe she was right. Really, she was basing it off of soap opera logic. Still, I should have gave it more time.”

“Not really. Jounouchi’s been looking for any excuse to hide it anyway,” Mai said. “Speaking of which, I better get him an extra sandwich before we go to bed. Sleep on the decision tonight, Anzu,” Mai smiled. “A good night sleep next to an old friend might help you to decide what to do.” 

\--------------------------------------

 _What to do? It would be nice to visit Japan again, but to make it home?_ Anzu wouldn’t be going back to the city she grew up and loved from her memories. Time went on. America was home now. Times were tough, and Jounouchi conveyed it clearly. He knew what asking her would mean.

“You know what I’m thinking? Just lying here,” Yuugi said toward her while she lied awake in bed. “This reminds me of the first time we met in elementary school.”

Double dose of nostalgia. _Mai set me up that night to talk to you in Duelist Kingdom. That’s the excuse I gave for wanting to see you in the darkness of night with no one around._ She had such hormone bound mixed signals back then. Teenager. Growing up. A whole different time and world. “I remember. I’m lucky you were so nice about the game.”

“You were frustrated,” Yuugi said. “I understood that frustration. Even back then, I could see you were a frustrated good person. It sure was a long time ago, but that frustration is still there.”

That’s where he was stirring to.

“If you didn’t do so well in the first game I got you, and it got dented and smashed because of life,” Yuugi said, directing his attention back to her. “Let me give you a second game?”

“Yuugi? Do you know how strange this feels?” Anzu rolled in her bed. “Sorry. I never pictured the Kame Game Shop as being what I did. That was your grandpa. That was _your_ future. To open it for just the short time I would be there? It’d be too cruel.”

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s short or long,” Yuugi said as he turned closer from his bed too. “The shop is only yours as long as you want. When you don’t want to work it anymore, I’ll close it back up because . . . I just can’t sell it.” His arms scrunched the sides of his pillow. “Who would cherish it as much as him? All those old games mixed with all of the rare cards. People would forget the old games and only focus on the rare cards. No matter how I priced it all, someone would do it wrong. The only people that cared about the Game Shop as a whole, were me and my friends.” He faced the ceiling again. “Even my mom and dad didn’t want it. They never showed interest. Mom was hardly around. I don’t even remember my dad spending more than a day before he was off again.”

Trust. There wasn’t a whole lot to give up in America. If she went back to Japan with Yuugi, she would have a secure place to work and to live until it was safe again. But that? _I don’t even know how to begin to repay him._

**_Yes. Let’s go with Mai and Jounouchi._ **

_That’s not an option, they are having a baby and relationship issues. As in hopefully trying to get a relationship so my presence wouldn’t help. Yuugi doesn’t blame you, he’s said that already. Please let this go?_

“Is this how I looked to everyone else when I was arguing with my spirit?” Yuugi interrupted. “Face scrunchy. Rolling your eyes. Half sweating in frustration. It’s me again, isn’t it? Anzu, I’m not mad at the spirit. If she can hear it, let her know that. The afterlife is the next step for everyone after they die.”

**_The vessel doesn’t understand either. Did I mention I am very good with children? I watched over children._ **

_Yes, I know you were a mother._

**_I watched over children._ **

“Satiah?” Anzu said out loud. She looked back toward Yuugi. “Yeah, small argument I guess you could say. I don’t think she ever had kids. What about Heba?”

**_I watched over Heba and several others. They were my husband’s first._ **

_Oh._ “Sorry.” Anzu looked back at Yuugi. “I jumped the gun. She did have kids, just not biological.” Yuugi nodded. 

**_It’s okay, most were brats. I mean, sort of . . . wild. Heba though was precious, I took care of her as soon as her birth mother died._ **

_You’ve never talked about your husband before. He had a first wife?_ Anzu looked toward Yuugi. “Sorry, Yuugi, I need to talk this out with her.”

“No, take your time.” He smiled as he watched her. “It’s neat to see you speaking to a spirit from this angle.”

She probably looked ridiculous then. _Did your husband have a first wife?_ Nothing. _Satiah. I really want to know more about you. Please?_ “Damn.”

“Still not sharing?” Yuugi asked. “Atem had reasons for not sharing. He couldn’t remember. Her memory was messed up in the end, but she remembers the rest. She should share with you. Even if you don’t want to share it with anyone else.”

 _Please?_ Anzu asked again. _I won’t ask for any more details. I just want to know a little about you. I know you always say you are an unimportant commoner, but I don’t care. Tell me something._

There was a pause. **I had masters and husbands between. None of it is essential. I found a final husband. Forty with eight kids, worn from the harsh work of his youth, he desired someone who didn’t cause trouble and since I had always been barren, I seemed the simple answer. I watched his children, kept a clean home and satiated his desires. He was satisfied with me and so there I stayed until I passed. Tell the vessel that, I know that you want to, and let’s not speak of this again. Please?**

Anzu shifted her eyes toward Yuugi. “Different masters and husbands. She took care of her last husband’s eight children. She took care of all of his needs. Satisfied him so he wouldn’t get rid of her.” Anzu felt her eyes tear up. She never exactly . . . knew. She still didn’t know anything more than basic facts, but she could feel it. From the emotion. “I shouldn’t have pried, I’m sorry, Satiah.”

“Ancient Egypt.” Yuugi held his blankets tighter. “At least we know more about her. It sounds like it wasn’t easy. I’m sorry, it had to be brought up. We had to know something real about her.” Yuugi looked back toward Anzu and smiled. “Tell her it’s okay. Jounouchi, me and Mai. We all trust her. We trust you too. No matter what.” Yuugi got off the bed and went by hers, touching her hand. “She’ll never feel that pain again. Not with us.”

Yuugi’s eyes. No matter how old he got, they always looked the same. Even when they were kids. Big, round, like they were smiling right back. Whenever they weren’t Atem's, they were always like that. Hard to look away from. The kindest eyes in the world.

As she grew up more, Anzu understood her attraction to Atem was well . . . hormonal. He saved her life, his commanding boom of authority, and the way he held himself with such supreme confidence. Absolute hottie to any girl back then. But, Yuugi. _We haven’t seen each other face to face in four years, yet he is willing to shift his whole life just for me. He’s got an endless amount of grace in his heart._

**_Yes. I see it. Go with Yuugi._ **

“She used your name.” Anzu finally looked away from his eyes to the hand he held. “She’s always referred to you as vessel. She finally said your name, that’s a breakthrough.”

“So does she trust me?” Yuugi asked.

“You came all the way to America for me.” Anzu smiled. “When I get back on my feet, Yuugi, I owe you so much. There’s no way I can ever repay you for this.” However what Jounouchi said privately rang well in her ears. _You can either find a way to make it all up to him, or you can die a gruesome death if you are caught._ Jounouchi told her straight, no matter how much she didn’t want to hear it. She was surprised with Yuugi as he grabbed her and wrapped her up in a hug. 

Then he immediately let go. “I’ll go tell Jounouchi. You won’t regret this, I promise.” His eyes were dancing merrily now. “You should see Honda and Shizuka now. Oh. You can play Monster World with me and Bakura now. Oh? Um.”

She just chuckled. _Games to the end, Yuugi._ “That sounds like fun.”

“Great, I’ll be right back.”

Anzu watched Yuugi take off, knock on Jounouchi’s door and tell him like an excited child she was staying with him in Japan for now. Before she could change her mind back. _Whatever happened in the past, I won’t bring it up anymore. Oh, how am I ever going to repay this back to Yuugi?_

**_In your time, I have no clue._ **

_What about in your time?_

**_You are moving in with a man who is taking care of you. He would already be considered your husband. Do you need to ask more?_ **

_Yeah, it’s definitely not your time._

**_That is not a bad thing at all, Anzu._ **


	6. Why Duel Monsters Became A Hit

**Jounouchi’s Room**

“Well, congrats. I don’t know how you two managed it so fast. Getting her to up and leave like that? I mean, sure she’s got all the good graces, and she’ll be better off. But wow. Talk about owing favors over the head.” Mai sat down on her bed. “I got an extra sandwich for you, Stud.”

Jounouchi didn’t answer right away. He went over from his bed, took the sandwich, but wasn’t feeling hungry. “I didn’t want to tell them yet. Stupid spirit.” He looked at the sandwich.

“Hey, I’m extra attractive, and things just kind of happened,” Mai reasoned. “It’s fine. We’re still friends no matter what.”

_Are we? Are we just friends? This happened more than once and it’s not because you’re attractive, Mai. I’ve always had a connection to you._ His eyes didn’t lift from his sandwich. _Shizuka. Anzu. Mai. Possibly our future kid. This could not be a worse time for people to be ganging up on me in my life._

“Ease up on the pressure, Jounouchi,” Mai said as she crawled deeper in her covers. “We’ve gone over this. I know how to take care of myself, and I’m not worried about anyone coming after me. I was just worried over Anzu. She might always be far away, but she’s the closest girl friend I got.” She looked straight at him. “So, did you give her all the details?”

“Yeah. She knows the guys to be watching out for, but to also be weary of anyone else they could have hired.” Jounouchi had firmer details than he shared with Yuugi. He would later once they were settled down. He even had pictures of the ones most likely to go after Anzu and Shizuka. “This whole thing is a mess right now, Mai.” He laid in bed, almost crushing his sandwich. He grabbed it and looked at it. “An old friend has to move away from her own country to be safe. Shizuka is with Honda still. You might be carrying my kid, and I don’t know because you won’t even tell me if I was the only one or not.”

“How am I supposed to remember months?” Mai asked. “It’s not like I ever said, ‘let’s get committed’. You weren’t thinking that either at the time.”

“You didn’t go out and do like twenty guys you never met.” Jounouchi knew that much. Maybe there was three or two. Maybe one. Maybe even none and she was using that excuse to keep him from going farther than ‘friend’. “Stupid spirit.”

“Well, it’s out. So what? It’s not like I have a spirit inside of me like Anzu did,” Mai complained. “We can move on from this.”

“Yuugi is going to be watching Anzu. I trust him. Not only is he going to be using that money from the success of his Sphere game he’s had he never flaunts, but his heart has always been set on her. He’d die to save her.” Jounouchi picked up the sandwich. “I’d die to save you. You need to stay with me until I know it’s safe.” He opened the sandwich and took a bite out of it. “I hate that I am leaving Shizuka so close to Honda though.”

“Oh for gosh sakes, Jounouchi,” Mai confronted him. “If they love each other, it’s their business.”

“I know my sister. I know she’s been hiding this from me. Well, things, but I know her too.” He took another bite. “She isn’t with Honda because she’s madly in love. He likes her, fine, but it isn’t the other way. She likes the feeling of security. She just . . . she’s never been healthy. She can see and that’s great, but she’s always weak and frail. She wants to be strong. There’s only so far she can go.” He put the sandwich back down. “That’s why he has to duel me to keep his respect, because I won’t let my guard down.” He looked hard at Mai. “Even for a newb, not a second. There’s someone out there right for both of them. I care for both of them. It just isn’t with each other.”

Mai didn’t answer right away. “If that’s really true. I should have a talk with your sister. I’m going to end up having a talk with her soon anyway.” She wrinkled her nose slightly, like she was debating something. “If you feel in your heart that you are right, then okay. Stick with what you believe because she shouldn’t be with someone if they don’t share any love. Physical is one thing, but . . . if she’s sharing a future.” She glanced back toward him. “Do you think she’d say yes?”

“I don’t really think so,” Jounouchi admitted, “She could have told me to back off several times. She’s done it for other stuff, but she’s never complained. Then again, she is still with him though. I don’t know. She remembers those days she was in and out of hospitals. She remembers almost going blind. If Honda makes her feel strong. I don’t know.” He was quiet as he finished the sandwich. “At least I don’t have to worry about Anzu out here where there was no one watching out for her.”

“Look on the bright side,” Mai said cheering him up. “You’ve still got two lovely harpies. All you need is two more.”

“I’ll get them too.” Jounouchi was in a contest of cards with Mai, but it wasn’t for what he made Yuugi think. It was about winning to get the right to know who else could have been the father. When she first gave him the opportunity, he was disgusted with it. What a way to try and get his cards. 

Then as he thought about it more, he realized it had nothing to do with the cards or competition. She was scared to tell him. To tell him whether he was it, or whether there were possibly others. If there were others, and she did have feelings, would he help raise it? If it was his but she couldn’t deal with her feelings, could he still be her friend?

This dance they’ve been messing ‘round with, between friends and more. It had been going on for years, but it was all going to quit one of these days.

At her pace. In her way. But, still. _Stupid spirit! Some hopeless spirit that somehow got sidetracked into Anzu and not crossing over like she should have. The afterlife, it’s where she belonged._

_\----------------------------------------_

**How did I see the Dark Magician?** Satiah looked out the glass of the window. They were so high up in their fancy hotel, no one could see in. Anzu couldn’t be in safer hands. While Jounouchi and Mai were doing decently, Yuugi’s game became real popular, and working with Kaiba corporation? He must have had more wealth than he let on. 

Anzu would be safer where people would kill to protect her. However, while Anzu would now be safe, Satiah had a puzzling dilemma. Yuugi and the others didn’t believe her last memories. How did she see the Dark Magician? She must have summoned. It was a summon from a stone. **_I said it to the King before I even knew it was a playing card in this time._** She shook her head feeling lost in the conflict of her memories. **_I held Heba. I summoned the Dark Magician. I ended up in a duel system without Heba. But, how? How did I do any of this?_** She looked up at the stars, wishing she had some kind of guidance. **_I tried to stop King Atem, but I couldn’t. Anzu couldn’t. Yuugi sealing up Monster Reborn made it all too hard to reverse that train of thought. So, why am I here?_**

\-----------------------------------

**Afterlife**

Atem moved through the forbidden sands with several guards insisting on following, including Sugoroku. Satiah left through the sands of the afterlife and ended up in a card. She saw the Dark Magician, she had claimed to see him. She had been holding a child at the time of her death. He had taken it as lying, now that he’d experienced the truth. But if she had found a way to leave the afterlife?

“Your Majesty, being at the edges of the sand is how you punish people. Please, let’s go back where it is safe.”

There was more to it. There had to be more, and Atem was finding out what. As he walked, he noticed the millennium puzzle around his neck started to shine. He took it back from Yuugi’s world so it would trouble him no more. It was acting like the millennium ring, trying to lead him somewhere. _What are you reacting to?_ He followed his feelings and changed directions in the sands.

Until he found something. Something he couldn’t believe existed out there. “How?” The millennium tablet with a place for the seven millennium items. Inside of it, was six of the items, with one of them a crushed Ankh. Barely held together. “Between this world and the next.” He noticed something else beside it. “Mahado.” Mahado next to the Dark Magician tablet. He had not seen Mahado since he was welcomed and walked into the afterlife. “What are you doing here?”

“I have been placed here. I’ve been forbidden to leave,” he explained. “You are here about the woman who disappeared with a child.”

“Yes.” Mahado didn’t want to waste time, so Atem wouldn’t. “What happened to Satiah?”

Mahado gestured toward the stone. “She found the Ankh on the ground next to the Millennium stone. She inserted it. There she remains in the living world, waiting.”

But, hadn’t she gone on? “I sent her away from the card.”

“She resides in Anzu Mazaki. Waiting.”

What? _She’s been hiding in Anzu this whole time?_ Why didn’t she say something? Wait. _Why would she want to?_ “She is sharing Anzu the way I shared Yuugi.” Hmph. Atem noticed a few god worshipping stones and then a secondary summoning stone. Second summoning stone? “What was that?”

“Dark Magician Girl,” Mahado answered. “Mana had been brought to your empire. She was forbidden to leave like me, but then she simply left, and the chiseled Dark Magician Girl disappeared.”

“I’m sorry.” He had been stuck there, alone. “Mahado. What will happen if I insert the millennium puzzle into there? This came from the living world.” He took it from Yuugi.

“The afterlife will have the choice it should,” Mahado said.

Choice?

“You do not have to take this journey though, Master,” Mahado warned him. “Your role in the living world is over. It’s not ordained nor is it destiny that you have to do this. Horakhty visited before I was left here. Horakhty recommended against it. However, other gods wanted you to be aware of this option.” Mahado. Looked so alone. “Your decision?”

Atem bent to the ground. _I can feel how right this is to do. The darkness, eliminating it from the eternity of everyone. It would probably enable Mahado to leave as well. Yet, I almost tremble. I can sense that this will not be the same journey and Horakhty is against it._ He felt Grandpa’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Go with your gut,” he urged him.

“My power down there,” Atem reasoned. “Last time, I could not even contain it. My body shines like the sun, energy flowing through. In this form, I would never be able to stay with Yuugi.” He would kill his body to stay in it for long. Atem craved more information. This was so little. No one would send him down into Yuugi’s body just to destroy it. But, there was nothing else said. No guarantees. 

\---------------------------------

**Japan**

“Hold that side and I’ll hold this side. Sorry, it’s rolling.” Yuugi taped a classic old poster of the Black Luster Soldier up on the Kame Game Shop wall. It hadn’t been there for some time, but it didn’t feel right not to hang one back up. 

Anzu was helping to hold it. She was doing her best to help as much as possible with everything. Yuugi knew she was going to feel a huge sense of needing to repay him back for everything. She didn’t really have to do a thing though. Just, having her back there again. It made his heart feel so much lighter. “There we go, that’s better.” He flipped the tape and looked at it. “Just like it should be.”

“It looks great,” Anzu agreed. 

“What do you think, Destiny?” Yuugi looked at her cat Destiny who jumped up to the counter. “Boy, Grandpa would have never let you do that.” He picked her up and put her back down. Anzu loved Destiny, but it seemed like the attachment was also to Satiah. Something Anzu did to bring them closer together. “Unless there is a hot new game coming out, there usually isn’t much traffic. Sometimes just a couple of customers a day.” Even having a hot game didn’t mean they would be crawling in customers. 

“Okay,” Anzu said. “I just stay behind the counter and wait to see if anyone comes like your grandfather did.”

“Pretty much. Don’t worry if you have slow weeks either.” Every week was a slow week. “I’ll pay you the same. No worries.” There wasn’t. Yuugi had a lot more money than she probably realized. By Kaiba Corp investing in his game, and him investing with Mokuba directly? “Are you sure you don’t mind sharing the space with me?” That was what was making him feel like a heel. 

“I need to learn the business and no one knows games like you do, Yuugi,” she said. “I don’t mind.”

_Sharing a house with Anzu Mazaki. What were the chances of that ever happening?_ Had he told his younger self ever that was in his future, he would have blown up. The crush he used to have. Might kind of still have. Maybe. “It would make it easier to get started right away.”

“Honestly, I’m the one who should be thanking you a thousand times over,” Anzu said, bowing her head lightly. “You shouldn’t have to move back over to here when you have a different house now. It’s because of the potential people who might be after me, isn’t it?”

Not just that. “Partly,” Yuugi said. “The new system should really help things out though. It’s connected to my phone. You can see inside of any room at any time. Within reason though, I’d never misuse it.” He showed her his phone. "It shouldn't be long either. Jounouchi almost has this wrapped up." Umm? _Add something else Yuugi! She moved all the way here, don't make it on a whim._

"I know," Anzu said. "It was the last piece to make me come to Japan, and restart over." She sighed. "A temporary stay, to help lure me in. I know Jounouchi is smarter than he acts sometimes. I'll have to see how this plays out before I decide." Anzu looked at the phone. “Yep. There we are messing around by the counter.” She smiled. “Weird watching yourself on a phone.” She gave it back. “I’ll do my absolute best here for you. Your grandfather used to share so much about so many games.” She winked. “I hope some of that rubbed off on me.” She looked into the display case. “I’m guessing this system is different now.”

“Yeah." Anzu seemed to understand. It was serious, but it was also leverage to have her come back. Yuugi saw her apartment and her neighborhood. Walking home alone at night. The jacket she wore surviving in that New York temperature. Anzu was putting everything she could into surviving while things got better. But how long for the 'while things got better'? _She still has the same kind of determination I remember. It's hard to believe she fell this low. Okay, change the subject. Make her feel better._ "There are no rare cards in this store, just unofficial copies.” Yuugi came around and opened it up. He brought out a card. “See? It’s stamped with the huge word copy across it. It’s not official at all. It’s just laminated paper really.” He let her feel it. “If anyone wants to purchase real cards, they have to wait. I’ll make a sign-up sheet for it.”

“Even the cheaper cards?” She looked down in there. “There aren’t any cards in here at all. Not even the glittery unofficial collectible cards.” She smiled. "It's amazing how big the game really got."

"It rode on coattails." Yuugi didn't know if it was a good thing. "I started with my games. I liked the monsters and the setup. The cards were already there. Then, without Seto Kaiba's influence, Mokuba took the company into several directions. Every new game was being licensed with it. After Seto Kaiba left Mokuba the company? He didn't want to go in the same direction anymore. The direction that took his brother's sanity."

"Is Seto Kaiba still missing?" Anzu asked.

"No, but he hardly sees his little brother. Once every year or so," Yuugi said. "So, Mokuba went a different direction, and focused solely on duel monsters branding with their tech. He made it all into a household name. People of all ages latched on. Merchandise was all over the place. Making the graphic images even more solid in Kaiba tech. The more real it all seemed, the more it surpassed everything. The first Duel Monsters movie really took everything up. Now, Kaiba's tech is used in making movies, theatre productions, commercials, educational systems, surgery units, with a set rule of at least one duel monster somehow in each project. It's top of the line, so?" He shook his head. "It . . . it's good, but I doubt it's what Seto Kaiba really wanted. Kids can't even afford to do anything but print off the cards illegally on a computer to play now. But? Well, Seto Kaiba never left any guidance and Mokuba's goal is to not run the company into the ground, or lose his brother's favorite game's popularity while his brother is AWOL."

"Oh. I didn't know all of that," Anzu confessed.

"Not many do. I work with Mokuba, so I have a better idea of how duel monsters ended up this way," Yuugi confessed. "Since this is first and foremost a game store, we don't focus too much on that product."

"I see. A pricey product too," Anzu agreed.

“Right. This is a simple game store, nothing more. No rare cards. I guess not even cards. No one should be coming for cards except someone who already knows what they want," Yuugi said. "If kids come in, there are a ton of different card games to redirect them to try."

Anzu nodded. “I get it.” She looked around the Game Shop. “There were always so many different games. Your grandfather loved showing off games we thought would be interesting.”

“Yep, and I know every single one now,” Yuugi said. “I’ll make a list of the most common questions people have when they come in. If they have something that doesn’t say specifically, just call me. I’m only a shout away.”

Anzu nodded again. “This place brings back a lot of memories.” She leaned over the counter. “Growing up, this was almost like a second home.” 

“Well, now it’s your first,” Yuugi said. “As long as you want it to be. And. I’m sorry that it’s not exactly-”

“It’s perfect,” she cut him off. “Do we need any more tape?”

“The upper corner of the poster could probably use more.” Okay. _Don’t bring up dancing._ At least not yet. As they finished attaching the last of the tape, Honda came in without even a knock on the door.

“Yuugi.” Honda said, almost hitting the counter. “Are you kidding me? A duel? Against Jounouchi?” He looked at Anzu. “Hey, Anzu. I promise I’ll welcome you back in just a second.” He smiled at her then looked back at Yuugi. “Yuugi, are you insane?”

“I didn’t set the terms, and I’m not a part of this,” Yuugi said. 

“I can’t beat him at cards. I don’t play cards,” Honda groaned. “I don’t see why I have to do that to ask Shizuka to marry me.”

“Maybe because you never even told him you were living with Shizuka?” Yuugi guessed. 

“Shizuka wouldn’t agree unless I kept it a secret,” Honda said. “I wanted to move on with her.”

“Jounouchi will take it seriously. Honor and friendship. If you outright ask without dueling him, he will not be your friend,” Yuugi warned him.

“This is so unfair.” Honda rubbed his eye. “Why can’t he challenge me to beating him in a fight? Or some other game that would make this an even manly match?” He looked over toward Anzu. “And shouldn’t you either be cheering for or against me?”

“Hm?”

“You’re never this quiet during these things. What do you think, Anzu?” Honda asked her. “Do you think it’s right that someone who’s won multiple cash winnings and awards should challenge someone like that?”

Yuugi watched Anzu. He’d noticed the change too. _It used to be no matter the situation, she was right behind us. Cheering the hardest. Cheering the loudest._ Life had put a damper on that spirit. It wasn’t completely gone, he knew that, but? _After losing her dream._ “Go ahead, Anzu. Let Honda know what you think.” _Maybe she just needs another push._

“Are you sure you want to know, Honda?” Anzu watched him nod his head. “Jounouchi once fought the best champions in the world to try and get the prize money for Shizuka’s eye operation. He watches her very closely, and if you can’t accept an overwhelming challenge to be with his sister? Then he won’t think you deserve her.”

“But I do, I just don’t play cards.” Honda looked back at Yuugi. “Yuugi?”

“Have you even started trying to train?” Yuugi asked. “Do you need to make a deck?”

“That isn’t the right answer,” Honda complained. “Damn it. I care for Shizuka. I’ve kept her out of trouble this whole time. Doesn’t he see that?”

_Actually, you’ve been living and sleeping with Shizuka behind his back. Whether Shizuka wanted it that way or not, I think that’s all he sees._ Yuugi would never say that outright though. That wasn’t him. “If you marry her, Jounouchi will be your brother, Honda. I think you need to accept that. As unfair as it may be, those are his terms. Not mine, and no, I’m not talking about it with him.”

“Yuugi. I don’t even have my old deck. I barely remember how to play.” Honda looked at the counter. “These aren’t even real cards.”

“It’s a Game Shop, not a card shop.” Yuugi looked down at the cards. “You need to research what kind of cards you’re looking for to beat him because you won’t find much information on these. It’s just the front face of copies. So? Think about his deck. A great duelist will always have new strategies. Get some basic cards to start, challenge him, see what he’s using in his moves, and move on from there. That’s my advice.”

“That makes sense.” Anzu added. “Don’t think about winning the first time. Get him to open up his deck, and remember what he still has. Figure out tactics. That’s what Yuugi and he did a long time ago.”

Yuugi nodded. “Then if you need training, you can come and see me.”

“Fine.” Honda sounded defeated. “I can’t lose my friend over this mess. I can’t lose Shizuka though either, but she doesn’t want her brother knowing. It’s the reason we were so quiet in the first place.” He seemed to find some resolve. “I’m going to try and find some cards. Do you have a license to order, Yuugi?”

“Some cards,” Yuugi settled on.

“Okay. I’m going to do this. I can do this.” Honda looked back toward Anzu. “Glad to see you back, Anzu. We’ll have to go out sometime and catch up while you’re here. See you around.” He went out the door.

Honda wasn’t like Jounouchi, he wasn’t into the fun of card games. Even when he had trained Jounouchi to win the money prize for Duelist Kingdom, Jounouchi enjoyed the journey. _Trying to train Honda might be painful unless he finds a way to enjoy the game._ There was always a chance Honda could win too. Jounouchi won against some tough duelists.

Jounouchi would put his whole heart into it though.

“Jounouchi doesn’t think Shizuka feels the same way.” Anzu told him. “I should really stop by and see her. I’ve been gone so long, I wouldn’t know how to even hazard a guess if he’s right. He could be completely wrong, or right.”

“It’s tough to say,” Yuugi agreed. “I just try and stay out of it. There are a lot better things to focus on.” He smiled at her. Much better things, like helping her get back in touch with her positive side. “I have an idea. Do you want to see Bakura tonight?” She nodded. “Great. I’m going to call him and see if he wants to start a new game of Monster World. If that’s fine?”

“If he’s up for it, Yuugi, I’m up for it.”

“Great.” Yuugi grabbed his phone again and called. He had already talked to him beforehand about Anzu, and he was more than excited to see her too. More people made for a funner game. “He says great. He’ll even make a nice dinner for us ahead of time.” He looked at the front door. He couldn’t believe Honda just charged in like that. “Don’t forget to lock the way to upstairs. We live upstairs and no one should get near there. Even during business hours, we can lock and unlock it.”

“Good idea, Yuugi.”

Yuugi went back over to the front door, closed it and locked it this time. “Honda and our friends can knock on the door if they need anything until we open for business.” He double checked the lock.


	7. Seto Kaiba's Fun-filled Mission

**Afterlife**

_Why did I have to accept this chair?_ Sugoroku could feel it underneath him uncomfortably. Atem had insisted, demanded, that he take a chair and sit. He didn’t want him standing up the entire time. Sitting however, felt worse. Atem swore there was a reason. Yet, minute by minute it was painful. “Are we done yet?” He asked him.

“How do you feel?” Atem questioned. “Describe it as best as you can.”

The chair? “Well? It feels like when the old back pops out and it pops back in, and there’s this weird sensational feeling that doesn’t stop crawling up you no matter how you move for several minutes. Except, it’s all over the body and it doesn’t stop after a few minutes!” That was a pretty good indication. “Can I stand now?”

Atem nodded, granting him the chance to stand. Finally! That was so much better. It felt like he was being forced to be seated uncomfortably in an overstuffed car for hours.

\----------------------------------

A few minutes at most. _I can’t even offer Grandpa a chair for a few minutes. His body would rather stand all day than accept a chair._ Grandpa didn’t even understand that it would be a luxury, something that wasn’t due to him. Simply because it wasn't established before death. Not in the balance. He should be with his wife, someplace else, with different needs being fulfilled. If he didn't take the mission that millennium puzzle would lead him to, then he needed to find a way to make Grandpa more comfortable somehow.

“Pharaoh?” Grandpa asked. “May I ask why you wanted me to sit in the chair?”

“To see something.” There had to be a way to set things right with him. “Those who die must pass on. They must endure the afterlife, it’s where they belong. Yuugi taught me that.”

“This is about the Millennium Stone, isn’t it?” Sugoroku asked him.

“Do you have any advice?” Atem asked desperately. “No matter how big or little. Oh?” Atem’s attitude completely peaked. _Seto_ _Kaiba._ He was finally back for another duel. He grinned as Atem stood up, ready. An old fashioned game with him, nothing beat it. Maybe the gods granted Kaiba’s passage just because it kept Atem from going crazy. “Are you ready, Seto Kaiba? Can you beat me now? I’ll try to make it easier for you if that’s what you want,” he teased him.

“Don’t ever go easy on me!” Kaiba’s voice rumbled the palace. “Let’s Duel.”

Sugoroku watched them. Atem always looked so alive when the only living thing out there crossed over to play with him. Seto Kaiba. About once a month? Every two? Every . . . time blended together too much, but that’s all it was too. Just play. Atem had nothing to gain, neither did Seto Kaiba. They both just wanted to beat each other. _I don’t know what to say. Anything I say would be working against . . ._ Yuugi. _Yuugi. While the dead should pass on and find peace, Atem cannot. This world cannot. I don’t belong here, and I know it. I want to see my wife again so much. I know I saw her when my soul moved from the VHS back to my body in Duelist Kingdom. I know it! I know she’s out there. A new start is out there. This is not my eternity._

Sugoroku watched Atem play gleefully. The swell of playing made him look so completely different than the tired Pharaoh sitting next to where he stood. _It just feels . . ._ “You should be there, Atem.”

Atem took his eyes off the duel to look at him only a moment before concentrating again.

“While the dead need to move on, I don’t believe you are meant to be this way. You can’t be, there’s no way ignoring this will be good for anyone. Look at you, you even age! Who ages in the afterlife?”

Atem paused and looked at him strangely. “Horakhty doesn’t want it, and I just don’t know enough to take that leap. I’m? I’m sorry. I lay this card face-down.” Atem was being extra loud. Hearing but not wanting to hear at the same time. “And I end my turn, Kaiba.” 

“What if something terrible happens though? What happens when my grandson dies? Does he come here like I did, or go somewhere else?”

“Hurry up and make a move!” Atem shouted once again, but this time- “Yuugi’s not just someone to be taken over, he has a life to live. So does Bakura, and what if Zorc himself comes back? There are no guarantees, I cannot rush into this decision. Horakhty was against it.”

“Are we gonna dick around with family matters all day or are we going to play some cards?” Kaiba said, yet still stared at his deck system. “Although if this _is_ a conversation that is going to get you back to where you belong, I’ll actually be quiet and let it proceed.”

“Even Seto Kaiba knows it,” Sugoroku stated. “It is probably why his technology was allowed to cross over. There is a reason for everything, Atem.”

“Right, and I brought that extra suit to get you the hell out of here too,” Kaiba reminded him. “Put it on and get out. You better still have it.”

“Oh, what would I have done with the sparkly suit?” Atem complained. “It wouldn’t work, contrary to your eyes, I am not a mortal with a body, and I don’t belong in the living world. It’s not fair to him.” Atem seemed lost. “Yuugi has proved that he is strong without me. This should be the end of it.” 

“It wasn’t fair to you either, sealing up your own soul in a puzzle to save the world. Destiny has called,” Sugoroku said to him.

“Mahado said it was a choice,” Atem shouted. “It was _not_ destiny, not ordained, and not necessary. Above all? Horakhty does not recommend it! That means it is a bad idea. I need not do it. I should not do it.”

“Yes. You’re right,” Sugoroku muttered. “It’s a choice. It’s your choice.” As he breathed, the heaviness almost filled the room. 

\----------------------------

A thought. A memory Atem tried to keep back from his mind so many times. After the fire with Otogi’s father. In the hospital. A conversation took place between them. One that was burned into him and would never leave.

_////“Bakura’s other self said to me that whoever solves the millennium puzzle has the duty to awaken the lost memories of the Pharaoh. Are you . . . a pharaoh?” Yuugi asked as he looked toward Atem._

_“My name . . . even where I’m from. I don’t know,” Atem had said. “All I know is this. I know I exist because you put the millennium puzzle together, and in the Valley of the Kings is a sarcophagus that holds the puzzle and six other millennium items. There . . . my . . .” Yuugi shouted it was time to stop talking and go see Jounouchi and go home. But. Atem had continued the conversation. “However . . . I want to be with you forever. Even if I can’t recall my memories, it doesn’t matter.”_

_Yuugi started to cry. “I also wish to forever . . .”_

_“I will give all my memories to you . . .///_

They had been so close, but he hid the truth about the museum at first. Believing Yuugi wasn’t strong enough to hear it. 

Finding his memories. Finding his past. Finding his fate. Finding where he belonged. He was supposed to admit to it all . . . being wrong? To just say that he had to join with Yuugi again? And Horakhty. He stared at Kaiba. “Seto Kaiba. I need you to do something for me because you are the only one who can.”

\---------------------------------------------

**Shizuka and Honda’s Apartment Building**

Shizuka was coming back from a short break to get some groceries. So far, nothing had happened. She was doubtful at this point anything would, but she didn’t want to admit it. However? _No. Don’t start that._ Her vision. For years her vision had been so good, why was it now starting to mess up? 

She’d noticed it sometimes. Shizuka was never half as strong as she portrayed to her brother or Honda. She held onto the groceries. _Just get to the door. Don’t trip. You’ll be fine. It’s not like you telling anyone could reverse-_

She felt herself trip on the carpet. She didn’t even know what she tripped over. She felt around for her groceries that fell, but now? She was starting to lose it. _Great. An orange. I found one of my oranges. I’m losing my vision all over again, it’s going to destroy Katsuya’s heart, ruin my entire life, but I got myself an orange._

Then, she heard someone coming behind her. Her thoughts became paranoid. Now would be the perfect time for someone to strike. She felt an arm wrap around her. Not in a full pick me up someone who wanted to abduct her would use. She was standing, leaning against someone. He started to move and she moved along with him.

He stopped her. “Open the door.”

That voice, it was almost familiar. She felt her purse being placed in her arms. She opened it and fished around for her keys. When she found them, she inserted them into the door. She felt herself being helped inside. _I should say thank you. I just. I hate this right now._

Left on her chair, she was surprised not to hear anymore sounds, like the kind stranger returning to get her groceries. He had carried her to her room but didn’t do that. He also hadn’t said anything. She also didn’t hear the door close?

She also heard rustling through drawers in the room. _Oh no, who did I just let in?_ “Who are you?”

“Not your brother’s best friend, that’s for damn sure.”

\----------------------

Seto Kaiba set his briefcase down. Pharaoh owed him so much for this. It was worth it though if it finally got him back where he belonged. He started to look through the doors, trying to find pictures. Pictures. Why? It was his fun-filled fucking mission. The one thing in the world that he could do that no one else could. 

Be Pharaoh’s lap dog! It was almost degrading, but at least no one knew he was there. Just Jounouchi’s sister in the hallway. Falling down. Boy, it was not a good time for those bunch of losers right now. 

Ah, he found some. Hanging on the wall. _Of course, that’s where regular idiots hang their family portraits all over the place. Let’s see._ He wanted current pictures of everyone Yuugi used to hang out with, as well as some specific names of people he just knew. He also wanted stupid current information on them, anything noteworthy. 

Bullshit. Hm. Mokuba’s current info looked right. Honda was living with Jounouchi’s sister. _Ah, Jounouchi, I bet this picture isn’t that current._ Honda and Jounouchi hugging on the side. _There’s no way a beginner better squash you or I will personally ride your ass into the ground forever. And I guess, Honda would be riding your sister forever. Heh. Your life is hell. That always makes me feel better._ He tucked the picture away. Not the most current but he was going for what he could.

Strange though. You’d think Jounouchi’s sister would be asking for more information, she was just letting him rile through everything. _Whatever._

He went into another corner, checking more useless junk. He moved to the bedrooms. Not really much. He went back to the front door.

And got out of the way of a bullet? _The hell?!_ “So Honda’s just as much trouble as your brother.” He hung by the door. Oh so great, how did he end up in that situation? He stayed close by the door and waited for the person coming. Way too fast and sloppy. Hired thug. Easy.

He rammed them with his briefcase and took their gun. “At least I didn’t have to damage a card. You’re not worth it.” Not in the least, just an unconscious body. He could hear more footsteps though. He looked back toward Shizuka Kawai, Jounouchi’s sister. “Fuck my life.” He went over and activated the security system. There wasn’t a system on Earth the likes of him couldn’t activate. He got the door secured and got on his phone. This would be awkward. “Mokuba, send a fleet of men to inspect the address of Jounouchi’s sister.”

“Seto?” His voice sounded weak. “Seto, you’re back again? I wish you’d let me know when you come back. I’ll send a fleet of guys over there right away. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Probably just a mess of bad mistakes. See if you can hack into this system too.” His brother had skill almost as good as him. He’d rather not be stuck behind the security, but there was an unarmed and vision impaired woman in that room where people seemed to want to shoot. “Did you find it?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a weak system. I mean it’s weak for us, but strong against most regular burglars. Shouldn’t take very long to get it.”

“Great. Open the door, let me out, and then reseal it,” Kaiba dictated. 

“Are you going to come see me, Seto? I’ve missed you, Big Brother. It’s been six months since you’ve even called again.”

“Yeah, I will,” Seto promised. “First, I’ve got to do some tasks. See you soon, Little Brother.” 

“Thank you.”

Seto looked over by the chair he put the woman in. 

“You’re going to tell someone, aren’t you?” She asked. 

“Jounouchi and his family aren’t my concern. I was only here for something specific.” Hmph. Still. “If your vision is going, you shouldn’t be walking around like the world is full of fucking roses. You would have got your ass killed over nothing but a lazy extension cord that shouldn’t have been out.”

Jounouchi’s sister just stared ahead. “He did everything he could . . . I don’t know how to . . . there’s nothing left.”

Ah, there was the security system deactivated. “Get a cane. Get a dog. Face the facts then fucking adapt to life or it will kill you.” He left the room, closed the door and got back on the phone. “Mokuba, seal it now.” He heard the security turn back on.

Great. Some information. Yuugi wasn’t at his house, his number was different now, and Jounouchi’s wasn’t a place he wanted to dick around with if he could help it. “Mokuba. Where the hell is Yuugi Mutoh right now?”

\-----------------------------------

**Bakura’s Home**

“See, I told you it was fun,” Yuugi said as he sat in the Game Master’s chair. 

Anzu had to admit, it was better this time not having her soul shrunken down into the Monster World dolls. _A week ago, I never would have believed that I would be here. Playing with Yuugi and Bakura in Monster World._ It felt like it was several steps up in the right direction.

_**You really should seek advice from the village. That’s what I would do. Oh look, Yuugi has another person on the other side waiting below a rock! He’s probably important. You should try going that way from the hottie.** _

Not to mention, Satiah seemed to almost come to life in the game. Which was great except for one thing. She kept saying Bakura was perfect for her. Even though he used to house the King of Thieves, even looked almost like him, except for the scar, he was supposed to be perfect for her. But not because of love.

“Let’s see what I can roll,” Bakura said as he rolled the dice. “Great, a ten. Now, where should we go?”

**_He adores games, he’s gentle, yet he has the physique and terror in his eye that would make anyone leave you alone. Not only that, I’m sure if you could marry him and attain his wealth, he seems like the adventurous type who would go to America and help you make your dreams come true._ **

_Satiah. Quiet._ Anzu took the dice and shook them well. _Stop calling him a hottie, he’s Bakura. I thought you said spirits didn’t get hormonal?_

**_You don’t have to be hormonal to recognize he’s attractive. Hottie is your term, you used it with your neighbor two doors down where you used to live. That man was standard compared to his dimensions. He works out, you can see his well defined muscle. Clearly a fighter. Now, he could take care of you if you don’t consider Yuugi to be your husband. He could crush anyone coming after you with his bare hands. You could probably mother ten children from a man like him._ **

“Stop it. I’m rolling?” Anzu lost track while she was listening to Satiah. She looked at Bakura who was looking right back at her. Closely. _There’s no way he can hear all this she is saying, is there?_

“My,” Bakura said and then looked toward Yuugi. “She is most definitely speaking to the spirit, her whole face is scrunched up and red.”

“Yeah.” Yuugi glanced at her a second and then back at the board with a small chuckle. “You already rolled, Anzu. It was a 10.” Yuugi looked back at Bakura. “It’s kind of neat seeing it all from another angle, isn’t it?”

“Quite,” Bakura agreed. “I wonder what the conversation is? Not that I’d pry.”

 _Will these guys quit looking at me?_ “Whose roll is it?”

“It will be mine in a second,” Bakura said.

**_Oh, Anzu, you forgot to check the other way. The person, over by the rock. It’s clearly set up there for a reason. How did you miss that?_ **

_I was distracted._

**_By what?_ **

Anzu grumbled but tried to hide it. 

\-------------------------------

 _Geez, she’s just as cute now when she blushes as she was in our school days._ Yuugi calculated the score, wondering what the spirit was saying. It was irritating her, which made her look incredibly cuter. _Score, Yuugi, you’re the Game Master. Neither of them went by the person by the rock? Bakura probably couldn’t see him from his view as well._ Yuugi heard his phone ring. In the middle of a game. “Sorry about that.” He moved it back to vibrate. He’d talk to them later. After the game they were supposed to relax with some supper.

It was a nice way to end the week. Two good friends and a classic game.

\-------------------------------

**After the Game**

_She still wasn’t cheering. Maybe if Bakura had been Game Master and I played?_ Yuugi thanked Bakura for the food as he brought out some treats he brought too. That might have been harder for her to have a good time with, considering what happened the first time they ever played with him. _If I could get Jounouchi to come over, that would be bound to help too._ Slow progress. _It has to be losing dancing that’s hurting her. If I create a dance studio for her, would that bring some of her cheering spirit back?_ Maybe, but it couldn’t be yet. The amount of payback she probably already felt for everything was too immense. It would be stepping over the line. Right now.

Maybe not in the future though.

“This food is great, Bakura, thank you,” Anzu said clearly to him. “I appreciate it very much.”

“No problem, Anzu.” Bakura smiled at her. “It’s not every day we all get to hang out.” He turned though when he heard someone knocking on his door. “Strange.” He got up and headed over. “Who would be knocking at my door this late? I don’t know anyone who wanted to come over.” He looked through the peephole. “Oh. Yuugi. I think it’s for you.”

For him, at Bakura’s? “Who is it?” Yuugi asked cautiously. “If you don’t know them, then don’t open the door.” He stood up, his first instinct going back to Skeezy’s gang. “Stay away from it.”

“You do know them,” Bakura said. “I’m fairly sure it’s not for me.”

Yuugi heard a louder knock. “Who would follow me all the way here?” Then, he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in years. The last time was for testing his prototype game with him. A voice that usually wasn't involved in Kaiba Corp much anymore and a voice that shouldn’t be at that door in the middle of eating a nice meal at a friend’s house.

“Yuugi. If you won’t answer your damn phone, then you are going to answer this door!”

Seto Kaiba.

Yuugi went to the door and opened it, peering out. Same kind of clothes and everything. “Seto Kaiba. What are you doing here?”

“Yuugi?” Seto Kaiba gave him a similar look. “Geez, you two are still like mirrors, except dark and light. Creepy.” He gestured to pass the door. “I need to talk to you. Now.”

 _What do you think I am? Someone you can just command around? Especially at a friend’s home._ “If you want to talk, you should come visit tomorrow at the Game Shop. It’s open again.”

“Do I look like I’m in the mood to just wait around for you to want to have a chit-chat?” Kaiba complained. “I didn’t come down to Ryou Bakura’s address just to be dismissed so easily.”

This guy was still so off balanced and off balance was not what Yuugi needed right now. _Anzu is getting used to Japan and this new life. I don’t need him making things any harder._ “I am over at a friend’s house, Kaiba. Whatever business you have with me, it can wait for tomorrow. I’m not working.” Maybe Seto Kaiba was getting involved back in more with Mokuba. If so, fine, but he wasn’t going to let him stalk him to Bakura’s.

“It’s okay, Yuugi.” Bakura came over to the door. “I really don’t want to irritate Kaiba, and if he came all this way, it’s probably important.”

“When am I not important,” Kaiba answered.

 _You better have a decent reason for this._ “If Bakura agrees.”

“Finally.” Seto moved in like he owned the place. Never changed. He looked toward Anzu in the room. “What the hell? I thought you moved to America?”

“Please, have a seat,” Bakura offered. “Could I bring you anything?”

Kaiba sat down. “I’m here on business, Yuugi, but not the usual.” He stared at Anzu oddly. “Do you have a spirit with you?”

Anzu’s eyes widened some. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t tell you and neither would the very few that knew.” Yuugi’s voice raised higher than usual. How did he know? Yuugi eyed him suspiciously. He couldn’t be spying on her, he would have known she had been in Japan. Mokuba? No, even Mokuba didn’t know. 

Only him, Jounouchi, Mai, and Bakura knew. He hadn’t even explained it to Honda yet, he had enough on his mind. Before Kaiba answered though, there was another knock at the door.

“Yo, Yuugi. Hey, open up.” 

Jounouchi. Yuugi instantly went to the door and opened it.


	8. Not Against Horakhty

Anzu Soul Room

Satiah twirled lightly in their soul room. The sands ran through her toes as well as the soft papers of Anzu’s dreams. Years of wishes and hopes that she kept telling herself that had gathered on the floor. Satiah loved games, it was Egypt’s funnest past time. If only she could play Sennet. Dancing, music and the arts. They were all wonderful in her time, but in Anzu’s time? There was so much more to it all.

The soul room was changing again. Part of it still had relics of her first experiences in New York, but now the counter of the Game Shop was there too. Was Anzu’s dreams changing, or were her current desires to be with her friends strong enough to invade her soul room?

Yuugi was still a viable husband, he clearly had more money than he was visually liking to display. However, he wasn’t a fighter, and he brought Anzu back to Japan instead of staying in America and finding a way to help. 

Now, Ryou Bakura, from the get-go she could see he was a man of means, yet so gentle too. If Anzu stayed friendly with him but dialed it up a few notches, perhaps she could attract his attention? Either way, she could feel the happiness radiating from Anzu. Perhaps she would even choose a different path, to restart again with the help of no man. No matter what she chose, as long as Anzu felt happy. She felt happy.

More wishes were starting to fall from the ceiling. If Anzu would express what she wanted again, maybe they wouldn’t be falling. She looked at it and started to feel happiness turn into anxiety. What was wrong? “Anzu, are you okay?”

\----------------------------------

**Bakura’s House**

“Grab Anzu and head back home now,” Jounouchi commanded. “Honda saw something around their place and Shizuka is shook, she won’t say anything. You better keep yourselves tight behind your security. Keep my number handy. I’m going to go see my sister.”

“Yeah, you can do that,” Kaiba said to him. “She can’t.”

Jounouchi looked in deeper and noticed Kaiba. “You making a rude joke about my sister?”

“I was just there on business,” Kaiba admitted. “She’s blind as a bat, and Honda isn’t spilling that over the phone. Also, there were people shooting up the place.”

“What? No.” Jounouchi touched his forehead, lost. “No, it can’t be. I took care of her a long time ago, those eyes were great.”

How in the world did Kaiba know about any of that, and what was he doing at Honda’s place?

“Bakura, we have to go,” Anzu interrupted. “I’m sorry this was in the middle of the meal, but we shouldn’t involve you in this.”

“I accepted the invitation, knowing people might be following you,” Ryou Bakura answered. “I don’t turn my back when things get tough. I can’t.”

“The Game Shop has the latest in security, guaranteed to be the best by Mokuba Kaiba himself,” Yuugi said to Bakura. “It’s best if we go. Jounouchi?”

“Soon, Yuugi. Trouble doesn’t follow forever,” he said. “I got to get to Shizuka. No, I gotta get to Mai. Damn it. Honda better stay put with her, I have to go to Mai.”

“Mai Kujaku?” Seto Kaiba asked incredulously. “You’re kidding. You’re putting her over your sister going blind? What, is she pregnant?”

“Why does everyone have to give a damn guess all the time,” Jounouchi exploded at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“Yep, she’s pregnant,” Seto Kaiba said. “She was in her twenties when you were still in school. Good job, Jounouchi, just what I expect from a loser like you.”

“To the car, Anzu, come on.” Yuugi wasn’t sticking around any longer. Jounouchi would be heading after Mai to make sure she was okay. “Thanks, Bakura, I’ll call you back to reschedule something out.” His first action was to get Anzu to safety. 

As they moved toward his car though, Yuugi looked back. Seto Kaiba was following them? Maybe he parked over there too. Yuugi got into the car along with Anzu. He watched Seto Kaiba strut right over and get into the back seat. _Are you kidding me?_ “Kaiba, what are you doing in here?”

“We still need to talk. This information I have is really out of date,” Seto Kaiba said. “What the hell kind of trouble are you all in? It’s not that simple if you’ve got the latest security that Mokuba guaranteed.”

Yuugi started the car and drove off. He didn’t have time to argue and he did want to know how Kaiba knew about Satiah. “Fine, come. We’ll talk when we get there.”

\----------------------------------

Game Shop

Kaiba stepped into the Kame Game Shop. Same useless place. He watched Yuugi and Anzu head up the stairs into the living area. Latest security with a double set system. He followed them up the stairs as Yuugi unlocked the door.

A cat popped out. Anzu picked it up while Yuugi closed the door behind them, setting another security system to be activated. Whatever he was guarding, Yuugi must have felt it was worth his life. “You keep your rare cards up here, don’t you?”

Yuugi didn’t answer at first. “No, they aren’t kept anywhere near here.”

“Why ‘cause your grandpa died because of them?” Kaiba poked. Heh. He saw a spark of anger in him. _Alright, quit poking. You’ve got a job to do. If you don’t do this, then you aren’t ever getting Pharaoh to where he belongs. You’ll never get him beat. You’ll never be able to focus on the business and create your own future plans with Mokuba for Kaiba Corp._ He’d be cooperative. “Nice place.”

“Shut it.” Yeah, he probably pushed Yuugi a little too far. “What do you want, Kaiba?”

“Pictures. Information. It’d be nice to know why they were shooting up Jounouchi’s place.” Kaiba looked around the place. He’d never been on the living level. Quaint. Why was Yuugi living back in that little place? He knew Yuugi moved to get bigger areas for his visual games he was working on. Kaiba Corp had those details. _A high tech system that is overkill for this small area. Living in this tiny area instead of his home. Anzu Mazaki being in Japan again. The Game Shop open._ “Yeah, it’s not rare cards your guarding.”

It was Anzu Mazaki. Even Kaiba could see that dumb crush all those years ago. Kaiba looked at the hall he was in. Yep, Yuugi had current pictures of him and Anzu. Plus that cat. He picked up one of the frames and pocketed it. They weren’t paying attention, more focused on their own little worlds. What else? Yep. A picture of Bakura and Yuugi, it looked fairly recent. “What’s Bakura compensating for? He’s way too strong for just playing games.”

“Bakura learned to fight and get strong physically,” Yuugi told him as his eyes were checking on his phone. “When he thought the spirit’s reign was over, it still wasn’t over, and he was tired of living in fear. If anyone dealt with him, he wanted to be able to stop them. Like Jounouchi and Honda took care of themselves.”

_Well from seeing him cut up in Battle City while on his knees in front of a god card, I could see it. He wants to be stronger._ Kaiba took the smallest Bakura frame too. “Fantastic information. I guess that covers everything. Oh no, wait. How about? Why the extra security like this place is housing nothing but gold bars, Yuugi. Who’s after Anzu? Mai Kujaku? Jounouchi’s sister? Basically, any female Jounouchi likes, and why just them?”

Yuugi looked toward Anzu, almost like he wanted permission to talk about it. She didn’t want to grant it though. 

She shook her head and said it herself. “Jounouchi got involved in a fight with someone named Skeezy in a tournament.”

Sounded typical of him.

“He did it to help someone else keep evidence of what Skeezy was involved in.” Yeah, she was uncomfortable. “They had pictures and audio discussing human trafficking.”

Oooohh . . . “Jounouchi is a fucking idiot. So let me guess? Jounouchi nailed him, but he’s got allies.”

“Partly,” Anzu answered. “He’s turning over on a lot of them.”

“It’s getting closer to being over,” Yuugi said, taking over. “Until today, no one officially made a move.”

“Well, that’s because they’re just watching. They don’t want to be caught. They won’t risk getting caught,” Kaiba said. “They aimed because Jounouchi’s sister was alone. The good news is, I had Mokuba hack into the security system to get an ID on the guy. Lowlives usually hang with the same kind of lowlives. This one wasn’t one of those.”

“So you think they weren’t part of Skeezy’s group?” Yuugi asked.

“Not unless Skeezy had those all too familiar Egyptian connections,” he warned them. “This guy wasn’t even professional. Sloppy.”

“ . . . Egyptian?” Yuugi asked. “That doesn’t quite fit the bill of what to expect.”

“There’s a different connection I bet,” Kaiba said. “Considering how Egyptian things tended to get in the way in the past, it’s probably a whole different setup.” He smirked. “Anzu should be fine to return home soon, once Jounouchi pieces up the truth.” _I doubt very much someone like that is connected to their current problem. This whole trafficking is a smoke screen to something greater._

“Jounouchi will know when it’s safe again,” Yuugi answered. “Why are you stealing those pictures of me, Anzu and Bakura?”

“Don’t forget the cat. What’s its name?” Kaiba looked at it’s collar. “Destiny.”

“Why are you taking my pictures and putting them in your pocket?” Yuugi was outright facing him now. It was cute. Yuugi was putting on a brave face but Yuugi’s heart was way too kind, especially for what was going on. 

Yuugi would get in the way and do everything he could, but Yuugi would get killed or worse. If anything happened, he was going to get reamed. “I’m studying some people. Take more pictures. Buy more frames. I’m going now.” He had the information Pharoah wanted. Probably not what he was going to like to hear, but? _Maybe it will get his Pharaoh ass back to where it belongs._

\---------------------------------------

Afterlife

Atem watched as Seto Kaiba came back. He didn’t bring out his duel disk this time. Darn.

“Down there? It’s a regular soap opera of shit. I guess that never changes with them,” Kaiba said. He moved to the floor and opened a briefcase he brought with him. He handed Atem two framed pictures and one bare picture. 

Atem looked at the bare one and smiled. _Jounouchi. Just as tall, almost the same. Happy with Honda._ It didn’t even look like time went by that much with them. He looked at one of the picture frames. Wow. “Yuugi?”

“Yep. It’s downright creepy. He aged like you did. Although, the surprise should be opposite,” Seto Kaiba said. “One expects the living to keep aging, not the dead.” Atem didn’t answer to that. “He’s still far from the authority he needs to be.”

And that was okay. Yuugi was Yuugi. “Bakura.” Ryou Bakura looked almost exactly the same as the Bandit King in his memories. Except, friendly. “If I didn’t know it was Yuugi and Ryou Bakura, I’d set it on fire.” Bakura stayed a friend with Yuugi. “What does he do? He’s quite fit for playing role player games.”

“Yuugi said having some evil spirit possess him made him toughen up physically,” Kaiba answered. “Traumatized to exercise.”

Yes. _If that spirit comes back to him. He would suffer._ Bakura would practically be a victim of the decision more than anyone else. A big strike against doing it. A wonderful friend to Yuugi, who even put himself on the line when they first played Monster World. His life was almost extinguished.

All of that terror, it wouldn’t be right to bring it back. Atem looked at the last frame. “Anzu is still taller, but not quite as much. There’s a cat?”

“Destiny,” Kaiba said. “Looks like Anzu brought it with her from America. She’s in Japan now, working at the Game Shop with Yuugi.”

Oh? Surprising. “Why?”

“Probably has something to do with the fact she’s fucked if she doesn’t.”

Atem glared at him. There was no need for that language with his friends. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, is picture time over? Is it information time now?” Kaiba said. “Because the information is way more interesting than the pics.” He bent down to his briefcase again and pulled out papers. “Have fun.”

Atem took the paper and started to read. “Jounouchi is going to be fathering Mai Kujaku’s child.” Different. “Shizuka is going blind? Oh no. Jounouchi must be devastated. Honda wants to propose to her and Jounouchi is making him duel him for the honor?” What has been going on with them? Then. He read the last one.

Atem’s eyes slowly rolled up to meet Kaiba’s. “That is dangerous.”

“Sure as hell is.” So? 

Atem shook his head. “I have trusted Yuugi with our very lives before, more than once, and Jounouchi is handling it too. The culprits are temporary. I trust Yuugi to handle it.”

What? “Do you get the fact that if any of them get captured, they are as good as dead? The guys death’ll be quick and the women would probably be looking forward to a life of sexual slavery before their untimetly end. You’re leaving them in trouble. You know? Your friends? Remember that whole ‘I’ll be there for my friends’ crap you used to constantly spew?”

It was not a strong enough excuse to break everything. “This said there is an Egyptian connection. That means it might not be what it seems to be. Whether it is or isn't, I trust in Yuugi and Jounouchi. I trust in Honda. I trust in Anzu. They will be okay."

“So you are up and abandoning your friends? Nice job, Pharaoh.”

“This isn’t enough, Kaiba. Not against Horakhty. If Horakhty says it's not recommended, I can't just run into the problem.”

“ . . . ah, fuck.”

\--------------------------

**Yuugi’s House Next Morning**

“Anzu?” He knocked on her bedroom door. “I have some breakfast. Did you want some?” He didn’t know how she felt from last night. He heard her mutter yeah and she opened the door. “How are you?”

“Fine. Really,” she assured him. “No one attacked me. Have you heard about Shizuka yet? Was Seto Kaiba right?”

“I can’t get a hold of Honda. He’s at the hospital with her getting checked out. Jounouchi and Mai are too, but . . . it doesn’t look good,” Yuugi admitted. “They’ll keep us updated.” Hm. “Seto Kaiba was right about the footage. Someone with roots to Egypt was holding the gun.” 

Egypt. It’d been a while since he had to think about it much. Maybe someone knew about Satiah now. Either way, someone was after Anzu, and they weren’t getting her.

“I don’t know why someone from Egypt would attack Shizuka. Now I don’t know if Kaiba’s right. Maybe this is something different than we think?”

“Maybe. We’ll find out one day,” Yuugi said. “Until then, we keep pressing on. So, breakfast?”

Anzu nodded. “Breakfast then. I guess we better still open today. Right?”

Yuugi didn’t know about that. It might be better to lie low for a few days, especially not knowing who the real enemy or reason to be there might be. At the same time, not living life because of this threat. It wouldn’t make Anzu feel any better. What should he do? “We could take the day off and maybe just relax with some games? I know, I could order in some lunch.”

“How can even Jounouchi know when this is all over if it isn’t revenge against him?” That question must have been bothering her since last night. Him too. “Instinct? A certain time duration?”

“I don’t know,” Yuugi answered. “I guess. You’d want to know when you could go back to America. Right?” 

“I don’t know what I want anymore, Yuugi.” He was seeing her start to break down. “I had a plan with goals and it all fell apart. I had another one and it fell apart. It just, it got to the point where my goal was just to make sure I could make rent on my last place, and I still couldn’t do that.” She bit her bottom lip. “Every time I had something, someone was hurt or left the city unexpectedly or died. It never felt fair, but I never stopped trying. I just kept . . .”

Left the city? Hurt? _Was someone sabotaging Anzu?_ “How come you never said it before?”

“I still don’t know, like it was all in my head. Especially since I don’t know how or why someone would be breaking my chances on purpose. That made no sense. Who would care?” She asked. “Who would follow me from class to class, job to job, or apartment to apartment?”

Then. Extremely bad luck. “Bad luck can turn around.”

“You would think so, but now, there really are people after us, and now I’m only more confused because of what Kaiba said. I don’t know for how long this will all take. I just, each day, I just! I’m sorry.” 

Yuugi saw her face. So miserable and wet. 

“I’m not the happy believing girl I used to be. I try, but . . .” She shook her head. “I’m never going to be the girl you remember, Yuugi Mutoh.”

Ouch. First and last name. “Everyone changes. So have I. It’s a constant in the world. But?” _Easy, Yuugi._ “But some things don’t. I.” He felt her start to hug him. No, that was his friend right there. “I can still feel your positive spirit, Anzu. No matter what kind of bad luck you’ve had, you’re still the girl I knew all those years ago. You’ve just matured too.”

“If you say I was a caterpillar and turned into a butterfly, I am breaking this hug,” she half teased. “Because I’m definitely no butterfly. No, I’m okay. It’s just that. It all feels so overwhelming.”

Her whole body was leaning, collapsed and using him for support. It was something he never could have done when he was younger, he would have toppled over. Still, it would have been worth it. Having her that close. Her emotions that revealed. He shouldn’t. He knew it yet there was still an urgency. To. “Always connected.” He touched her hand with his, where she made that happy face all those years ago.

He could feel it. The charge between them. Open, honest, a sharing connection that couldn’t be dampened. The words had to come out. “Even if you left tomorrow, I wouldn’t regret this.”

“Yuugi. What do you mean?” Her face was red hot, blushing at its core against her will and his probably wasn’t much better. Neither one though. Neither one cared.

Yuugi kissed her on her forehead. “Do we _need_ to go to the waterslide? The amusement park?”

“Yuugi, I can’t guarantee my future.” Yet, her eyes were just as focused on his. He felt her hand start to touch his. “What’s going on? I . . .”

“You’re letting your heart lead you again.” He rubbed his forehead gently across hers. “Let it lead.”

She leaped for the kiss to him first. Nope. No waterslide. No park. No awkward unnamed date. Nothing like that would suffice.

Four years not seeing her. Six years being apart from her. 

No date.


	9. Awkward Romantic Breakfast

Jounouchi’s House

Jounouchi sat in the middle of the living room, trying to come to grip with reality. Shizuka was safely back home with Honda. She was healthy, but there was nothing that could be done this time. Meanwhile, Mai sat across from him. She brought out some cards to the coffee table between them. “I’m not in the mood, Mai. At all.”

“You have one more Harpy.” Mai looked at the table. “Jounouchi. I need to tell you.”

“There was a clearly not from Japan guy sent to shoot up Honda’s place, those Human Trafficker allies might still be out there, and my sister is coming to terms with never seeing again. It’s really not the day to find out about this.” Did she have to? Now? This is when she wanted to get a grip on it all and share the truth?

“I need to tell you. Pick up your cards and be the man I know.” She took a small breath. “You didn’t take your Time Wizard back last time.”

“Keep the Time Wizard,” Jounouchi said. “I can’t concentrate, just keep my card, give me the blasted Harpy and tell me.” He didn’t expect her to make the trade. She’d been fighting tooth and nail against him, trying to keep the Harpies. To keep the truth. If she caved for the Time Wizard, then it was time. Whether it was the day he wanted to know or not. 

Mai pulled out her last Harpy. She gave it to him. “Do you remember when we first dueled?” she asked. “I had used aromatics to guess what my cards had been. I made others think I was psychic. It threw everyone off.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi said, “I sure do. Wouldn’t work even two seconds anymore, everybody was using that tactic after awhile.”

“I am now.” Her eyes linked to his across the table. “I am having dreams.”

Dreams? “What kind of dreams, Mai?”

“You’re it, Jounouchi.” She finally admitted it. “I didn’t need the dreams to tell me that. You were the only one I’d been with. I guess it was a slow year, too much concentrating on the deck.”

So. Whoah. “A little Jounouchi.” He watched her pull out a nearby journal he hadn’t even noticed next to her. “What’s that?”

“A journal of time when it started.” She opened it for him. “The first time I had the dream, was the morning I met you again. I couldn’t believe it all,” she admitted. “Not for two seconds. I thought it was just fake. The notes get better as time progresses. The beginning is just what I remember after the fact.”

Jounouchi read about it. “A blonde haired girl in the hospital with me and Yuugi? You dreamed about the gender?”

“I.” She gestured to the journal. “Every night, like clockwork. At first, I thought maybe it was nerves getting to me. It shouldn’t have been, it wasn’t the first time I’d been reckless.”

“We’d been reckless,” he corrected her. “Yeah, but I always tried to do you right.” He kept reading through it. “Okay. This is getting kind of specific, Mai.” The next page he opened had a sonogram in it. “Oh. Hey there. You.” Jounouchi knew what it had been, but he couldn’t see much in it. It was all kinds of weird shapes and blobs.

“It’s a girl,” Mai confirmed. “I dreamed of her name too. You say it every time I dream, holding her. It scares me so much, I just might change it. Anyhow.” She looked down at her cards. “That time, with Marik. I think.”

“Yeah. Maybe it gave you some insight or something.” Jounouchi placed it down. “I believe you, and it’s fine. It doesn’t matter. Only that . . . that it’s mine.” Great. “So?”

“I’ve been putting the more exciting duels on the backburner. I probably should for a little while,” Mai said. “I just couldn’t keep it to myself, even though I know you’ve heard the psychic nonsense before. Too many times. It's just absolute cliche how many times it became used but it is the truth. I didn’t want you to think any less of me.”

“I never would. You went through something crazy back there with Marik.” Being eaten alive in twenty four hours. The sensation of pain with those brain eating insects, and the pain she felt when she fought Marik. All of it. Jounouchi picked up the sonogram again. _I can do this. I can do better than my old man, I know I can. I can pay for the schooling. Make sure she has lots of friends. She’s gonna be happy, she’ll have a happy life._ “Can I come to the next appointment?” He gestured to the sonogram. “That alright?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I’m sure Mana Kujaku would like it.”

Wait. “Mana?”

“I know, it’s a weird name.” She picked her cards back up. 

Mana. “So you like, you dreamed it all?” Jounouchi picked up the journal again and started concentrating like he was back in school and needed to cram for a test. _Too freaking weird._ “So, you like, uh? This was all the dream?” _Oh great, she’s got description?_ “Oh, well, okay. Two Yuugi’s and two Anzu’s. Yeah. She got uh, what? Mana, what color eyes?”

“Your interested? So you do believe me?” Mai looked like she was so relieved. “I’m so glad, Jounouchi.” She put down her cards and pressed her hands together.

“Yeah.” Jounouchi reached out for her hands. “I definitely do. Eye color?”

“I don’t . . . it doesn’t work like that,” Mai said. “Truth is, I’ve had multiple dreams. Everything is similar, but her appearance kept changing. Most of the time she is a beautiful brunette with darker, more intense blue eyes.” She smiled at him. “I guess. The hell I went through with Marik was good for something after all.”

“Brunette for the hair? Really?”

“I know what you are thinking," she said. “Two blondes don’t equal a brunette baby. I'm not a sciencey person, but I did look into it, and I know that it would be . . . look, I’m serious, I wasn’t with anybody else!”

Oh. Oh! _Mai is terrified I won't believe that it's mine if it does end up like her dream. With brunette hair. That's why she's been holding back._ Stupid science facts. “No, yeah, no, I believe you.” Jounouchi agreed. “I believe you, I don’t doubt you, Mai.” He nodded with certainty. “She’s mine. Brunette or not.” So. _Okay. So. Comfort and tend to Mai for a little while. Then um? Gonna call up Yuugi._ He tried to smile. _But, man, I am freaking out right now. I never dreamed she actually stayed away from everyone! I thought I’d have one or two to worry about and figure out. I’m a hundred percent? She's been more loyal than she ever let on. Shit._

* * *

Yuugi’s House

Destiny stretched her paws out as she traversed the house. Her footsteps gently pranced across the wooden floor as she heard sounds from her owners. She stopped to lick her front paw near the door. She looked at the door and meowed. Her human was punctual in feeding her, but she could tell it was past her feeding time. She scratched on the door and meowed again. She was rewarded this time with her human opening the door. Her hair was a mess and she looked upset. “Mrowr.”

Her human ignored her, but muttered in an argument about something to herself. She disappeared into her room. “Mrowr.” Destiny waited by that door as the secondary human came out of the room. 

“ . . . here kitty.” He walked toward the kitchen. 

“Mrowr?” Would someone feed her already? She headed toward the table. She was always fed under the table while her owner ate but the second human was actually getting her food. “Mrowr.” 

“It’s okay, good kitty,” the secondary human said. “I’ll get you fed, and then you can settle for a nice nap somewhere.”

That person had a good idea. Napping was always a perfect pasttime. “Mrowr.” He was feeding her today too. That was unusual. This human must be starting to become a permanent human of hers as well. She rubbed up on him as he brought his food down to her.

* * *

Best day of his life, and the worse. Yuugi rubbed his hands together as he got in front of the stove. _Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast! Romantic breakfast. Friend breakfast. Awkward breakfast?_ What would make her happy? He tried to lookup something. He tried not to completely shun her away from America, so he tried to put some things in the house traditionally more American. But? He didn’t have much. _Hotcakes. I can make that._

It was hard to be happy or not happy. Anzu lived in America. She was there for protection, but she’d eventually . . .

Yet, they also. 

Yuugi heard his phone ring as he started to pull off the first hotcake. He plated it and answered his phone as he started the next. “Jounouchi. How is everything?”

“Mai’s having premonitions about a disastrous future and my daughter!”

Um? “Could you back up a little bit, Jounouchi?”

Yuugi heard everything. Shizuka’s eyesight wasn’t gonna get better and she was at home with Honda. Mai finally told him the truth. He was the dad, and they were having a little girl. A sonogram. _Jounouchi’s first picture of it._ Then, Jounouchi told him about the interesting parts. 

Mai thought her time spent with Marik gave her some kind of psychic ability to see the future. He could see how Jounouchi was nervous about that. He could see why Mai was nervous about it too. But? “Jounouchi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna be a dad.” That was really the most important part. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“Uh. Is it gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuugi assured him. “Your mind is just wandering, Jounouchi. Pregnant women probably dream more about their future child because it’s inside them and it’s their future. As for the changing disaster, you always pop up in front of the window. Maybe it’s a sign of a happier future?”

“Oh. Yeah. Maybe? She’s been dreaming this a long time. There’s also more people in the room though.”

It didn’t matter. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I think she saw Atem and Satiah.”

Confused. The past and present coming together, that was all. Atem was in the afterlife, never to return. “Dreams are a combination of unconscious thoughts, past and present. Even if Atem did come back, he wouldn't be standing there. Don't worry about it all. You’re gonna be a great dad,” Yuugi told him again. “Just, how are you going to do this with Mai?”

“Well, she isn’t gonna be doing visual duels, just basics she said. Other than that. Ah? Oh, crap, Yuugi. I don’t know the first thing about being a dad! Mine was absolute shit, what am I gonna do?”

There it was, it just hit Jounouchi. “Just be Jounouchi. I know you’ll get through it. You’ve gotten through everything else.”

“Shit, shit, shit Yuugi. I never even told Shizuka about the possibility, she thinks Mai and I are still friends. I mean, technically we are. Shoot, now what? I had her stay with me ‘cause of this Skeezy stuff for now. She should really move in. Maybe I should propose? I don’t think Mai would like that. Maybe she would.”

Yuugi didn’t know what to say. “Life’s kind of . . . tough in general. Talk it out.”

“Hang on. Yuugi, you don’t sound right. You okay?”

Well now that the world wasn’t falling to Jounouchi, he noticed Yuugi’s dilemma. Damn. “No. I don’t know. I’m fixing breakfast for us. Hotcakes.”

“Yuugi, it’s like two.”

“Yep, and I’m fixing breakfast for us.”

“Aw, Damn it! What happened? What’s going on with one of my best friends right now?”

Yuugi looked toward the batter on the side. He couldn’t lie. “I slept with Anzu.” Damn it, he was starting to lose it. “I screwed up, Jounouchi, I shouldn’t have, I know it. The moment felt right but, now she’s so confused between America and here and everything. It wasn’t . . .”

“But you’re fixing hotcakes for the both of you?” Jounouchi asked. “Yuugi. Don’t be scared. She coming down to eat?”

“I follow my heart, Jounouchi, it’s what I’ve always done. I don’t regret following it.” His face was heated. “I wasn’t planning on this though, and while we . . . I guess signals got crossed. I’m sorry about Shizuka.”

“Yuugi?” Anzu’s voice drifted toward him. “It’s past afternoon, are you trying to make hotcakes?”

“I better go.” 

“Crossed signals as in relationship or crossed signals in like protection, Yuugi Mutoh?”

Yuugi hung up. “How would you like your hotcakes?” He turned back to look at her. “Anzu.”

“It wasn’t just your fault, it was my fault too!” She suddenly yelled. Her cheeks were flush in shame. “Yuugi, you are the sweetest friend in the world, but my life is so up in the air right now, that it just-”

“I never said you had to stay forever, I never said that.” The words came out that way. His heart was yelling differently. _You stupid, stupid idiot. After this whole thing is over, she’s going back to America. This isn’t her dream, Grandpa’s shop isn’t her dream, America and dancing is._ “I’ll help you out, Anzu. I have enough that I can help you try to reach your goal one more time.”

“Yuugi, no.”

“Then you can be the dancer that you want to be. Everyone has a dream, and if I can help you with yours, then I will,” he insisted. “How do you like your hotcakes?”

“How do I like my hotcakes?” Her voice was tougher. A certain attitude behind them he hadn’t heard in a long time. “I like them in the shape of hearts!”

Yuugi tried to process that meaning as he worked hard on keeping them into the heart shape she wanted them to have. A little tricky. He ended up cutting out a heart shape in them. He plated the hotcakes and brought them over. Yuugi sat down at the table next to her. “Like?”

“Yep.” She poured syrup on them. “Smothering a heart.” She took her fork, cut it roughly and took a big bite. “Yuugi. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“About protection or about wanting you to stay because I don’t even know what to tell you that isn’t going to make this turn bad.” He watched her scoot her chair away and leave. _Damn._ At least, Anzu’s old vibrant attitude had come back.

Just not for the reasons he wanted. He watched her come back in the room with some of the laminated fake copy ‘not for sale’ duel cards. What was she doing? 

“I swear, Yuugi.” She put out five of them. “We . . . feel what we remember from each other.” She gestured to each card. “We think we know what’s face down.” She looked toward him, trying to speak in a way he understood. “But we don’t. That’s where we messed up. You assume I am still the same, like everything I believed in six years ago is still the same.”

“No, I-”

“Zip it. I don’t want you to fund me for America.” She flipped the card over. “I don’t want that because I don’t know what I want. I’m lost right now. I was with you because I followed what I thought was right.” She looked at the next card still turned over. “This is your card though. I don’t know what’s underneath anymore.”

Yeah. Okay. “Well, for one?” He placed his hands over the cards and moved them out of the way. “My life doesn’t revolve around duel monsters. I like it, and I used to like it better, but it’s not all I like. I like all kinds of games out there, and no matter how old I get, that’s never going to change.” He crossed his arms. “I’ll _still_ swing by vending machines to get the latest games or just to spend a little to see what new interesting monster pieces I can get to play for different games. I don’t care what others think of me in that line.” That? That was something he learned absolute from Atem. Be himself.

That didn’t seem to make her mad at all though. Her face was staring straight at him, like she was seeing something. “I’d stand in that vending machine line with you, Yuugi.” She dared to smile again. “I didn’t want to hurt my friend’s heart even while I followed mine, but I did. Didn’t I?”

Because she couldn’t guarantee the future. And? _I messed up._ Okay. “It’s your choice.”

“Yuugi! What do you want? What is your perfect future?”

“It doesn’t matter my-”

“Yuugi!”

“I want you to stay in Japan with me, right here where I can design games and we can run the Game Shop together!” That’s what she wanted to know. What he wanted too, more than anything. “I didn’t want to say it so loud though that it drowned out your own dreams and thoughts.”

“Nothing can get drowned out, my future’s completely up in the air.” Anzu sighed. “There isn’t anything big waiting for me in America.”

“I could help out.”

“You could, and you would because I know you, Yuugi. I think I do anyhow.” She was cautious. “That’s not right. I’m leaning toward maybe staying and saving up some money again. Maybe I can make another new start at it. Maybe I can try in Japan this time to find work dancing. Maybe I don’t even want to go for it and I do want to just stay.” She shrugged. “Do you get that?”

Yuugi nodded. “Yep. So then.” Yep. “Then that leaves you mad about the other mistake?”

Now Anzu did a total 180. “Of course _that_ is what I am mad about! I have no idea which direction my life is even going, Yuugi, why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have anything?”

“Well, why would I? It’s not like I was planning on, you know, anything.” 

Anzu shrugged. “I thought every guy carried something in their wallet.”

“Well, I’m not every guy.” Oh, that was not how to start this. “I figured ‘cause you didn’t say anything, you were okay. On the pill. It’s used in America a lot more, isn’t it?”

“It’s higher I think,” Anzu admitted, “but not every girl uses it.” She looked at the table. “What do we do now?”

“Chances are fine nothing will happen, but if it did, I'd take responsibility,” Yuugi said. “In the meantime. Do I leave to the nearest store for actual protection or . . .” Yeah. Her eyes met his. “Should I get to know my friend better again?” She nodded. “We could do both? I'm super fine with both.”

“I don’t want to be like Mai and Jounouchi,” Anzu said. “I don’t want to keep you on the fringe, Yuugi. Honestly, I want.” Her hands tightened. “I want to be with you, but I don’t know how you . . .”

Fit. That? That was enough for him. He tried to hide his smile, but probably failed. “Why don’t I actually call out for some real food?” He picked up his cell and dialed a number. 

“Speaking of Jounouchi, did he call yet?” Anzu asked. “How is everything?”

“I think we should invite him and Mai over,” Yuugi answered. “Shizuka isn’t going to get better, and Mai told him he’s having a little girl.”

“Jounouchi’s really going to be a dad.” She nodded. “You invited Bakura over tonight as well, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I better call him for that.” He picked up his phone. “Little hectic of a week, I forgot.” A little? _Mai and Jounouchi with their baby, sleeping and refriending Anzu, Shizuka losing her eyesight, and people out there ready to kill for revenge._

“Big hectic week,” she corrected him. “You can tell Jounouchi, I know he’d figure it out anyway and you always tell each other everything.” She put her finger out in a warning. “But no details.”

_How about it was the best experience of my life, finally having Anzu Mazaki, until I screwed up at the end?_ Nope, nope. Anzu needed time. _I’ll wait for you to get it together._ “Right, no real details. Does that include the little cute birthmark on your-”

“Especially not that!” Aggressive, then calmed down. “Yuugi.”

Perfect. He just looked at her innocently, like he hadn’t planned on that. “Okay.”

\----------------------------------------

That Night

Bakura knocked on the door of the Game Shop. He glanced around, making sure it was okay while he waited. He saw Yuugi come over to let him in. “Hi, Yuugi.”

“Hi, Bakura. Come on upstairs, you can set things up at the kitchen table. Follow me.” When Bakura went by, Yuugi activated the security again. “This way.” They went up the stairs and Yuugi once again activated that system. 

“Uh, Yuugi?” Bakura had to say. “This feels like a lot of security. Like something a bank would have.”

“Yeah, probably. I won’t take any risks.” Yuugi smiled when he faced him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s safe.” 

Obviously. Bakura followed him around the house to the kitchen table. “Hello, Anzu.” He held his prototype over his head. “This is for three players and no game master.” He sat down and pulled it out. It was fairly simple, one of his own creations. Yuugi seemed disappointed last time that Anzu didn’t play as well. This should be better for them. 

Bakura noticed Jounouchi showed up by the door. He was there too? He must have showed up after him. “Hello, Jounouchi. Are you playing too?”

Jounouchi put his hands against his head and leaned in the middle of the walkway. “Nah, more like surveying to make sure Yuugi doesn’t screw up again yet. Give it at least a night.”

“Jounouchi, leave them alone. Geez.” Mai came in the walkway. “We are probably going home soon.”

Bakura nodded. “I’m sorry to hear about your sister’s eyes. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just make sure Yuugi and Anzu don’t get along too well,” Mai said suspiciously. “Don’t play Mai, if you’re not Mai, Anzu.”

“I am not playing you.” Anzu didn’t seem to like that phrase.

“Mai,” Jounouchi warned her. “Just ‘cause they boned once don’t make them us.”

Boned? Bakura watched Yuugi lead Jounouchi out while Mai followed. Anzu awkwardly sat in front of him. “ . . . so what is for dinner?”

\--------------------------

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._ “Jounouchi,” Yuugi warned him as he went back to deactivating the security. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Mai started it,” Jounouchi mentioned.

“Hey, my comment was more subtle, with a lot more class,” Mai defended herself. “Like me.”

Ugh, these two! Jounouchi had an extra sting tonight while he was dealing with Shizuka’s lack of eyesight and not knowing exactly where he stood with Mai. It was the reason Yuugi didn’t invite them to come over for too long. There was a time and place to deal with Jounouchi. Now wasn’t the time. “You two aren’t helping,” Yuugi said. “Anzu’s in an awkward spot, and I can’t push.” He went downstairs with them toward the entrance and started to get the main door. 

“Here.” Jounouchi handed something to Yuugi.

Hm? Yuugi gave it back. “I don’t need protection, I’m not going to do anything again.” 

“Then call it insurance,” Jounouchi said shoving it back in his hand. “So if you do get irrational, you can be safe, Yuugi. That’s one of the main reasons you both had to backtrack to the friend zone.”

“Jounouchi is right, Yuugi,” Mai said. “Even now, I’m a little worried we might be going baby shopping together.”

Yuugi felt the breath get knocked out of him. Really? “Once, it was just once.”

“Yeah but with your history of pulling out uncommon chances from the air-”

“Mai’s just scaring you, Yuugi.” Jounouchi gestured to her belly. “She’s been putting on weight already.”

“Shut up,” Mai warned him.

_Time and a place. Don’t get involved._ “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sorry though,” Jounouchi apologized as he started to leave. “I’m not. Feelings coursing through me, they aren’t real socially acceptable right now. Come on, Mai. Let’s go home. To our home.”

When they left, he activated the security again, deactivated the upstairs door, went through and reactivated again. He went toward the table. Anzu sat there awkwardly. “Anzu made burgers for supper.”

“Not as fantastic as old Burger World.” She seemed to want to chime right on into a decent conversation. “Not bad.”

“Good. Sounds good.” Bakura gestured to the game. “Sit down and I’ll explain the rules to my new tabletop game.”

\------------------------------------------- 

**_Five, five, he needs a five to win._ **

“You’ve got this Yuugi, you just need one five.” He was really close. Bakura needed a three to have a powerful enough attack, but if Yuugi rolled a five. Anzu watched his expression. When he played a game he loved, it was always the best. He could be out in the middle of nowhere, out in the middle of the cold, but if someone played him a game, he’d be just as happy.

She was more interested in seeing him win than herself. When he was in that winning moment, in that last moment while he was figuring it all out, it was picture perfect. His eyes, his mouth, his whole being seemed so happy. No matter what was going on around him. “You want me to blow on the dice for good luck?”

That expression changed slightly. 

“I’d allow it,” Bakura said, almost teasing them. 

Yuugi held out the dice and she blew against it.

**_Anzu, you might have jinxed the game. Yuugi always wins on his own._ **

_Good point, Satiah._ “Then again, you usually have the best luck. My bad luck might have rubbed off on you.”

“You’re never bad luck,” Yuugi said with a smile as he shook the dice. He rolled it.

Five.

“You win!” Anzu congratulated him. “Good job, Yuugi.”

Bakura rolled the dice, just to see. “Two. You definitely win.” He smiled at Yuugi. “It probably helps having someone rooting for you on the sideline. Has it always been that way?”

“Ever since elementary school she’d come over and Grandpa would show us neat games. We’d try and play, sometimes with him or alone. At least, for a little while.”

_Until I stopped coming over. I grew older and I wasn’t playing as much._

**_What brought you back to him, Anzu?_ **

_Yuugi brought the millennium puzzle to school, showed it to me and said it was something to remember his grandfather by. After hearing that, I felt compelled to visit again, to see how he was doing. I thought his grandpa was dead but Yuugi actually just picked the puzzle up one day and said it so his too sweet of a heart could have it. Then? I wanted to hang out with Yuugi again, like I forgot why I stopped in the first place._ Anzu smiled to herself. 

**_The same reasoning as before, when you first called Jounouchi. The first step is the hardest. Once you came by, you found where you wanted to be again._ **

Then, Anzu noticed Yuugi and Bakura both watching her, fascinated. _I talked too long. I hate it when they look at me like that._ “I’ll go get the burgers, and you can pick up . . .” She looked at the table. “You already picked up the game. Okay, I’ll go get the burgers.”

\------------------------

They all ate well, and had a decent time. As Bakura left and Yuugi was about to deactivate the last door downstairs, Bakura said something else. “Yuugi? I know the way Jounouchi put it, what happened seems like a bad thing,” Bakura said gently. “I can’t bring myself to think that it had been though. She feels . . . better. That cheering on the sidelines, it was more like her old self tonight.”

“Yeah, her true spirit seemed to come back a little.” Yuugi couldn’t fault him for noticing that. "I followed what I believed, and so did she.”

“Well you just stick it through, and I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He winked at him. “Maybe she’ll stay here for good with you?”

Maybe. Maybe not. “I’ll see ya next week, Bakura.” Yuugi took care of everything, heading back upstairs. Anzu had remained seated. Was she speaking to her spirit again? He moved next to her.

She laid her hands on the table. “It just feels like if I concentrate hard enough, I can reverse that whole scene.”

“You’re not Mai.” He knew what she was upset about. “You’re Anzu.” He found himself rubbing his forehead to hers slightly. _This was a lot easier beforehand. When I just thought this was one-sided. Anzu cares for me too._ Okay, maybe he should be thankful for Jounouchi’s contribution. _I can keep it together. I can keep it at friends for now._ “Tomorrow, we won’t open up, but we can go down and learn some of the business again. That? Work?” He moved away slightly and caught her eyes with his. Her not very strong eyes. _Anzu._

“I should go to bed.” She stood up. “It’s been a really long night. Day. Week. Goodnight, Yuugi.”

“Goodnight. I’ll see you bright and early.” Cheery. _Be cheery, Yuugi._

“You bet, first thing.” She kept her happy attitude up too. “If you see Destiny come out, just open my door so she isn’t driving you crazy with meowing.”

“Sure. Night.” _I love you._ He gave her one last smile before she left the room.


	10. Yes For Yuugi

\-------------------------------------

Kaiba Headquarters

“Well, this is bound to make Atem move.” Instead of preparing strategies and tactics for their game, he was using strategies and tactics to make Atem come back. If ‘friendship’ reasoning got canceled out because ‘I trust my friends’ was enough, then it was time to pull it all closer to home. “Isis Ishtar. Deceased. Bullet. Marik Ishtar. Knife. Rishid. Ouch.” All of them were dead. To make matters worse, it all happened days before Yuugi’s own grandfather had been attacked in the Game Shop. 

He didn’t waste much time. From what he had squeezed out of Atem and Yuugi’s Grandpa, it was apparent what was going on. Someone was after anyone who knew Pharaoh. “If somebody knows, then why was Yuugi left alone?” And why bother with Jounouchi’s sister?

He left again. He was on a mission and he wasn’t stopping until he accomplished it. For so long, ever since the Pharaoh left, he had a need inside of him to see and duel him. Enough that he went through any lengths to see him again. But it wasn’t enough. There was more to it, he could feel it, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. There was something inside, deep inside, that was trying to accomplish the impossible. Not just see Pharaoh. But to get him back. He needed him back and that need never changed.

_“Scrape it. Scrape everything that you can with his name.”_

_“No one must ever know. Get rid of it all.”_

Kaiba heard the voices in his head. His past life. It happened more and more as he visited the afterlife. “I know there’s something I’ve got to do, but what? I have something I need to do, but what?” 

Back to step one. Finding more information. Something would trigger Pharaoh to come back.

* * *

Shizuka’s Apartment

Kaiba went over by the door but heard struggling inside. _Am I too late?_ He went toward the open door and went in. Two people had Shizuka on the ground. Not noticing his presence yet, he took the upper hand to get them off. 

“No! Grab the gun!” The one who fought with him yelled. “Slay the Dragon!”

Slay the dragon? What were they spouting? Kaiba moved out of the way and prevented the man with the gun from using it. “I don’t think so.” The other man was on the ground, beneath the trigger he aimed, but the other one started to head out. “Now, you. Why are you messing with Shizuka Kawai?”

“We were here to slay the Dragon,” the man repeated. 

The Dragon? “What are you talking about?” Kaiba pushed the trigger closer to his head. “You really don’t want to push me right now. Talk.”

“The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it’s going to be reborn in her,” the man said. “It’s close. It’s coming. It’s the second most important!”

Kaiba searched him. He didn’t make any sense. He looked at papers on him, trying to figure out what was going on. _I knew it, this has nothing to do with trafficking. Second most important. Blue-Eyes White Dragon?_ He looked toward Shizuka, listlessly on the floor. She hadn’t moved an inch since everything started. “Still can’t see.” Hm. He knocked the man out in front of him. “Fine then, you’re coming with me.” He picked her up off the ground by her arm, getting her to her feet. He moved her in front of him as they headed out. He closed the security back up.

“Hurry it up.” He’d give Jounouchi a call and let him handle this mess for the information. Then he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty, which were kind of full anyhow. He took Shizuka downstairs but she started to whine. “Pull yourself together. This is no time to break down.” He looked back at her. She was doing more than shutting her eyes, she was squinting like they were in pain. He needed to get her to the company’s doctor. He kept moving her out toward his car. She didn’t try to leave as he started the car. 

He glanced back at her. “Be brave and face the world, even if you can’t see it.” He wanted to see her eyes. 

“Jounouchi,” she quietly whined. “I need my brother.”

“He’s going to be a little busy here.” Kicking some ass for some answers that he was going to share if he wanted his sister back. “Open your eyes.”

She removed her hands and tried to. It wasn’t much longer than a couple of seconds, but it was long enough.

Blue eyes. Not just any regular blue eyes, light blue eyes. Cerulean, almost. The colors that stood out on his favorite rare cards that he never left behind. _They are performing some kind of ceremony. Magic is coming back somehow, to create the Blue-Eyes. They want to kill her to stop it._ Shizuka. She didn’t act like her, did she? _The woman in my dreams. In the visions._ They looked nothing alike. Kisara had been pale and fragile, an outcast with how she looked. Shizuka had brunette hair and different eyes. She was nothing like that. _Damn, it’s the closeness to the Pharaoh! Anzu’s spirit. Jounouchi’s sister. That means Jounouchi and Yuugi are both in trouble. Oh and that troublesome pregnancy._

If the Pharaoh didn’t come back, it wouldn’t be just people killing his friends. It’d be monsters being reborn.

Honda and Jounouchi could have a ball with the intruder. Meanwhile, he needed to see more about this.

* * *

“You know, Honda?” Jounouchi pushed the intruder in Shizuka’s Apartment over to Honda. “It’s amazing how fast someone learns a native language when they’ve got inspiration.”

“Yeah,” Honda agreed, pushing him back. “Like getting their ass beat! What were you doing here?!”

“And why is Shizuka second most important?” Jounouchi had gotten the low down from Kaiba. As much as he wanted to go and get his sister, these were the scum that were after his friends and family. Kaiba called it right too, these weren’t Skeezy’s gang. He’d be glad to give the bossy rich guy information if it got rid of the threat. “Why you pretending to be something you weren’t?”

Information was still slim, until Jounouchi pulled out something to change the tables. A knife. He grabbed him roughly. “Do I look like I’m playing? I shifted lives and might have created irreparable heartbreak to my friends to keep them safe! This isn’t any game, I want answers, now!”

“He never thinks of consequences either,” Honda backed him up. “That guy lives in the moment, and right now all he sees is you.”

“The bearers, if they are gone, then it’s over! No more magic. Without magic, there can be no end of the world.”

“There isn’t any more magic,” Jounouchi warned him. 

“We didn’t mean to hurt, we are trying to save,” he tried again. “We aren’t hurting anyone that we don't have to. The enemy will come until time runs out. We had to slay the dragon.”

“My sister is not a dragon!” What was wrong with this guy? 

“Yes, she is meant to be. The important chosen ones have remained around him, feeding their power.”

“Most important chosen?” He couldn’t be talking about Yuugi. Could he? He wasn’t perfectly fluent in the language. “That’s long over, nobody’s with him and my sister doesn’t have any power.” This guy was not treading nicely.

“Please, we aren’t responsible, we swear for it!”

For what? “Responsible for what?”

“The Pharaoh, the Pharaoh’s return, it was destiny!”

What? “Atem is not coming back you freak!” Geez, it had been _six years_. Didn’t people give up already? “That guy was a good friend, so your mystic chanting and wannabe magic and dragons, it doesn’t help your situation.” It only made him more mad. Atem was at rest, and people still had to spread rumors and stir it all up. Ugh.

* * *

Kaiba’s Headquarters

“Sit there.” Kaiba sat Shizuka down as he went by his laptop and phone. It shouldn’t take long considering Jounouchi’s reputation of handling things. He booted up his laptop and heard the phone. “What do you have, Jounouchi?” Kaiba listened to the obviously not happy man while he was getting the data on the one he found.

Yep, that wasn’t a normal 9-5 street worker on the clock. “Hm.” Then, as Jounouchi started to send him more information, he started to remember again. “Jounouchi, congrats on your little bastard. How far along is he?” Jounouchi complained some about the greeting, but he eased up and admitted it was a she. Oh, and it had a name? “Mana. Who the hell named her Mana?” _Just what I thought. The Dark Magician Girl’s summoner is being reborn._ “Come get your sister. I’m out of here. I’ll leave her with Mokuba.” He handed her a security pass, but looked at her oddly. Weighing options. “My guards will be coming to get you. Expect some ranting from my little brother, but tell him I will see him soon.”

Real soon because he just did it. He just won against Atem. _Preparing for the Pharoah. The Dragon. Mana. Yuugi and Anzu being pushed together instead of pulled apart? Oh yes. I know what’s coming._

There was no way he could say no now. Even Horakhty’s recommendation wouldn’t mean a damn thing once he knew.

* * *

Afterlife

Kaiba smirked as he went straight to Atem. Atem was not in the best mood. Sugoroku seemed to be falling into the same listlessness that fell upon others that hadn’t led particular happy lives. It was more of a trance. If Kaiba was there to play a duel, it would have made him feel better. Instead, he was bothering him again about the same thing. 

“Found some more goodies for you. This time since your ‘friendship’ wasn’t enough? I bet this will make you see things my way.” Kaiba’s look was intense, like he was laying out the groundwork for a win.

Atem didn’t look impressed. “I’m not interested but since you came here, I will hear you out.”

“Isis, Marik, and Rishid Ishtar were all killed just days before Sugoroku Mutoh over there bit on his own bullet,” Kaiba mentioned, not caring about his use of words. 

Atem admitted, that caught his attention. “Oh. That’s tragic.”

“Mokuba looked into the attack on Jounouchi’s sister too, the attacker was from Egypt, not Japan,” Kaiba tried again. "I am a hundred percent sure the whole traffic thing was a setup. To hide their real identities and purpose,” Seto Kaiba said. 

“Why would they?” That thinking made no sense. If they were targets, why would they have a setup to make them all get on guard? “If someone was after them, they wouldn’t have gathered them all together.” Kaiba was still reaching.

“Oh, please,” Kaiba groaned. “How _far_ are you going to make me go? They wouldn’t fix it so that a demon would come back out to terrorize the modern world after three thousand years! That was part of the curse. You know that. You’re more concerned about how this all affects Yuugi. I can tell you how it affects Yuugi. He’s still the boring guy he ever was. Making games, playing games, and still being a softhearted idiot hiding behind locked security doors. The highest security, it’s absolute overkill,” Kaiba added. 

“Hiding behind locked doors?” That wasn’t true, Kaiba was just trying to get a rise out of him. “That’s not Yuugi. He faced his own peril right in front of himself several times with me.”

“I don’t know, Pharaoh. You’re leaving people suffering because you’re too much of a coward to tell Yuugi you were wrong for leaving. I guess he’s just taking after you.”

“What did you say to me?” Oh, Kaiba. “I was not wrong, I _had_ to leave. I just didn’t know about this other stone waiting in the sands.”

“For six years. That’s a long time to be clueless when your puzzle leads straight to it. It does lead straight to it, doesn’t it?” 

“I trust Yuugi,” Atem finished. “There is nothing else that will make me change my mind.”

“Sure, okay. By the way? Do you know the Blue-Eyes white dragon?” Kaiba asked. “Another thing about Jounouchi’s sister, she’s now got crazy blue eyes, and in my fight at her place, again, someone kept calling her a Dragon.” 

What?

“After all, Shizuka is Jonouchi’s sister and his baby? Is a little girl, named Mana, because momma predicted it in her dreams. Which apparently include two Yugi’s, two Anzu’s, and a world of nothing but disaster outside.”

“Mai is having premonitions?” She’s used that trick before but?

“It’s not the same thing as her history. She’s had the dream for about five years now. She also has no knowledge of Mana, neither does Jounouchi. Don’t you get it? Whether you show up or not, big things are beginning to assemble. I don’t know why you have the word ‘optional’ for this quest, but I would change it to ‘get down there now, it's about to get real’.” 

Mai was having Mana, the reborn Dark Magician Girl summoner. Shizuka was supposed to have the Blue-Eyes. Anzu had a spirit trapped within her for years. “Okay. This is useful information.” Kaiba was right, why was the word ‘optional’? Why did Horakhty not recommend he go?

“For the final cherry on the top? You know, we all like deserts. We all need that little something at the end." One of his eyebrows raised and he looked like he was about to put down a decimating card on a battlefield. "I don’t think they cared about putting everyone on guard. I think they wanted Yuugi and Anzu to get together, and they accomplished it. They did get together. There’s not many missing from the party now. What do you want to bet Yuugi and Anzu got a little more than they bargained for? Like, Mai did?”

His modern day version. “Mahado could be reborn?”

“When I talked to the enemy, they said the dragon was the second most important. So, I doubt it’s Mahado.” That grin. “Maybe that’s why your ‘optional’? If you don’t come down in one form. Maybe they’d rather you come down in another?”

Atem felt his whole body seize up. Reborn?! “There’s no proof of that.”

“There’s no proof it’s not either,” Kaiba countered. 

“No. I mean, not that he wouldn’t.” Yuugi would be a terrific father, but? Well? “I used to think we were the same, we had the same body, shared the same- it’d be like, it’s, I-” That did it. _I’m not showing up in the modern day world being a defenseless baby if it’s in trouble! It would be years before I could do anything._ An image popped in his head of people crying for help, and him crying in a corner as a baby, Anzu trying to quiet him down with a lullabye.

“Well, look at that, I finally got a legit win,” Kaiba bragged, seeing the obvious decision in Atem. “If you take too long, I got some custom clothes I made just for you over there. No doubt your new mommy and daddy will think they are too too cute. I’ll make sure it’s a little Dark Magician too.” He kept rubbing it in.

“Quiet, Kaiba!” Atem started to run.

“What’s that? Baby Pharoah want a baby shirt of Kuriboh?” 

He continued to tease with his laughing fading into obscurity as Atem got further ahead.

Atem didn’t even bother with his men as he tried to focus on reaching the sands. He grabbed a horse, ignoring the fact he was upsetting the balance. He could be a helpless spark of life by the time it got out of control. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

The forbidden sands. The millennium puzzle wasn’t leading him through as easy, as if it was debating letting him go back to the Stone. Atem continued to rush with his horse. No soldiers, no Sugoroku, he had to move and he had to go now. No matter how long it seemed to take, he wasn’t going to give up. “Which way?” He whispered to the puzzle. Even the softest of whispers. He saw the puzzle glint and felt the direction now.

He slowed the horse down to a stop and got off as he saw it. He approached the millennium stone. Mahado was there, waiting. “You’re right,” Atem told him. “I could do nothing, but that won’t be good for the world.” Did he know of his part to play too? “I don’t have all the facts, just like when the millennium items were created. No one has all the facts, but I know that this must be, one way or the other.”

There was no time for second thoughts, regrets, or even thinking about what he would do when he joined Yuugi again. He just had to work as fast as possible, breaking the connection to the millennium items once and for all. “It’s spirit Atem now, or baby Atem soon.” Atem moved forward to the stone and placed in the millennium puzzle.

* * *

Game Shop

Yuugi grabbed a beer. He popped off the top with a bottle opener, trashed the bottle top and started to drink. “Damn,” Yuugi muttered as he took another swig. He moved around the room, seemingly trying to find something. “Don’t look for it.” Yuugi could feel his grip start to shake. _It’s her decision. But, in most cases._ Jounouchi had called, and the source for the ones after them had been located. Once the enemy was located, Yuugi knew from experience. It wouldn’t be long before the enemy threat was taken care of.

And then? Anzu would probably go back to America. Yuugi pressed the beer bottle against his head. _I shouldn’t. I promised not to._ Yet? Yuugi wanted to go back to her room. _Her dreams verses your dreams, they aren’t the same. No, I can’t say that! She got mad about that because she doesn’t know her own dreams. She’s lost._

Noticing her cat, Yuugi went over by it. Usually he could bring it to her at night when it got loud. It ducked and ran. Damn. “Will you just get over here?” Yuugi was trying too aggressively, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the cat, he wanted an excuse to crack that door to Anzu tonight. “Come on, Kitty-Kitty? Just get over here.” 

Then, he realized what he was doing. “I’m using a cat as an ice breaker. To a conversation she isn’t even ready for.” Yuugi backed away. “No, just stay away. Be quiet.” He went back to his drink. _A string of bad luck for her. I know I could give her another chance but she won’t accept it._

This time, he started to move over to the cat food. When Destiny came, Yuugi grabbed her. He took her over to Anzu’s door and opened it. “Your cat.”

Anzu was there, lying in bed, but not sleeping yet. “Thanks.” Yuugi went over and handed her back. “Boy, she can get loud sometimes if she’s not constantly spoiled,” she teased. She looked back at Yuugi. “Is something wrong?”

“Jounouchi found the real enemy. So.” Yuugi took the chance to kiss her. She kissed back for a few seconds, before pulling away. “Anzu.”

“I thought we were moving back to friends,” Anzu said. “Yuugi, you can’t-”

“Once the enemy is located it’s just a matter of time before the situation is solved, no matter how bad it may seem,” Yuugi blurted out. “I know that, I’ve spent enough time seeing those things in the past! From experience, it’s usually just days. So? I can’t ignore these overwhelming feelings, Anzu. I know I’m running out of time with you.”

“The enemy is revealed?” Anzu asked confused. “Then, it’s almost over.”

“The apartment stayed covered, and were all giving you a light spread to make do while you find a new job.” Light spread. _I’d give you the absolute world if you just stayed._ “If you go.”

“If? If.”

“I want you to make the right decision,” Yuugi said. “Even after it’s all over, you can stay as long as you need to. I want you to.”

Anzu turned away a moment. “Holding out like that is just going to hurt you.”

“I want you to take however much time you need, to figure out what you want,” Yuugi encouraged her again. “In the meantime, you can stay here.” He took her hand in his. “But. All we really have in life is our memories, and I don’t care if your stay is short or long. I just.”

Anzu squeezed her hands over his. “My mind says . . .”

“Don’t follow your mind,” Yuugi reminded her. “Follow this.” He took her other hand and laid it across her chest where her heart had been beating. Rapidly.

“Last time I followed that, it was pretty scary,” Anzu reminded him. 

“It won’t be scary this time, I’m prepared.” Yuugi opened his wallet for the protection. _Remind yourself to thank Jounouchi_. “No more scare. No more expectations. Just something nice?” He stole a second, more passionate kiss. “Yes. Please?” Maybe she was caving. “Yes for Yuugi?” 

She propped herself up on the bed by her knees, leaning against his hands on her chest with a bright smile. He got her. “Yes for Yuugi.”

\-----------------------------------

Game Shop 

Anzu curled up next to Yuugi in her bed. “Me and my heart. I probably should have followed it last time I came to Japan. Remember that?”

“Oh, do I,” Yuugi grumped. “Jounouchi! I still haven’t forgiven him for that.”

Anzu just smiled at him, big and bright. “It would have helped if you spoke up.”

“Not really because you were going to be leaving anyhow.” Yuugi went quieter. “I won’t lie, it hurt. Jounouchi was teasing, but the thought of you bringing a husband with you? But. I wanted you to be happy too.” 

“Yeah, I know, Yuugi. Maybe if things turn around, I could start visiting Japan more often?”

“They don’t have to. I’d pay for the plane tickets, as often as you wanted to come.” _Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay!_ “You don’t have to save anything. Whatever it is, I’d pay it.”

“I don’t need your money, Yuugi.” She smirked. “Are you sure you never planned on this kind of thing happening between us?" She gestured to her double bed. "Small space but a double bed?"

"Nah, just a hope I guess," Yuugi said. "I hope your happy. I mean? I'm not. I don't command. I'm. I'm just Yuugi."

"Which is just perfect," she admitted. "Just Anzu just wants just Yuugi."

But was just Yuugi enough for just Anzu to stay?

\------------------------------------

Several hours later in the Game Shop

Seto Kaiba came in as Anzu and Yuugi were getting things ready for the day. He had a small box with him. “Hi, Kaiba. What can we do for you?”

“Really?” Kaiba moved over toward the both of them, looking at each of them. “No new visitor at all, Yuugi Mutoh?”

New visitor? “No, you’re the first customer of the day,” Yuugi said.

“We don’t hold cards anywhere on the premises,” Anzu said, chiming her rehearsed part. “The cards you see are just copy cards.”

“Did you just really shell out some standard customer phrasing at me?” Kaiba scolded her.

“Yep,” Yuugi told him. “It’s required of her.” He shoulder bumped her. “She’s very good at her job.”

“Yeah, two sentences memorized, employee of the month.” Kaiba shook his head and put the box on the counter. “Here, these are for you, if he doesn’t make it.” He smirked. “Even if he does, I still win. Speaking of which? Looking pretty confident in yourself, Yuugi. Where’s that happiness coming from?”

Confidence? “I don’t know.” Yugi opened the box. Inside were baby shirts and matching bibs with duel monster characters. Duel monster merchandise was everywhere those days. There was the Dark Magician Girl, a silly onesie Kuriboh, and a Dark Magician. There was even oddly a custom made design of the old millennium puzzle he used to have as a onesie too. “That’s nice? But, Jounouchi and Mai are having the baby, not us.” Oh! “Not me.”

“I don’t know if you should have opened your shop today,” Kaiba warned them, not even mentioning his tease. It was a tease too, he wouldn’t get those baby shirts for Jounouchi. “Not only is your customer reception abysmal, people are still after you.”

“We can’t live our lives in fear,” Anzu said boldly. “Bad or good, we can’t just lock ourselves away all of our lives.”

“Crap,” Kaiba said, pointing at her. “Your acting more like your old self again. See what happens when you hang out with idiots for too long?”

Idiot? “Do you remember what I’ve done for Kaiba Corporations’ game unit? It’s been anything but what an ‘idiot’ can do.” Jerk. Yuugi loved the fact Anzu had been coming back out of her shell. Kaiba didn’t say much else. Did he go there just to bother them? “Did you want a game or are you just on downtime? Because I’m sure Mokuba would be awfully excited to see his brother for once.”

“I’m getting closer.” Kaiba looked between them once more. "The Dark Magician Girl outfit is for Jounouchi," he said before heading out.

_Any lengths to make a joke._ Yugi looked at the baby clothes. _They are cute though._ He set the box to the side. Maybe Jounouchi or Mai would like one of them.

\----------------

As time went by through the day, Yuugi brought out a different game for them to play. Anzu was learning the rules to it, while at the same time, having a little fun as they waited for any customer to come in. Any time he could spend with her was worth it.

“Hello, Yuugi. Anzu.” Bakura showed up at the door. “Anything new in?”

“Two,” Anzu said, moving below the counter where the new games always came in. “Neither of them are role playing games.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Bakura looked toward Yuugi, then at Anzu. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Yuugi answered.

“Great. I’ll check with you again another day.”

Yuugi watched as Honda came in as Bakura left. _Let’s see what he decided._

“Okay. So? Okay.” Honda looked at his list. “I need these cards, Yuugi.”

Yuugi looked at the cards. Hm. “I can order about five of these easy.” He was going to have to cough up some money for the others. “Some of these are going to be expensive, Honda.”

“I know. I’m ready to do this though,” Honda said. “I’m ready to settle down and be with someone and have some kids. It’s high time.”

Yeah. Words like that? Honda cared, and he was a wonderful guy, but? “My stomach’s growling,” Anzu said. “I’ll go fix us some lunch.” She shouldered him. “Sandwiches?”

“What was that?” Honda asked as Anzu started to leave up the stairs. “That little shoulder move against you? Aw, are you two doing it?” Honda asked, almost like he sounded disgusted. “Yuugi, she’s going to break your heart. She’s going back to America soon. What are you doing?”

“Following my own feelings,” Yuugi said, not caring about his reasoning. “No matter what she decides, I already have too many regrets.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s stupid,” Honda warned him. “You’re just asking for heartbreak getting with someone you love, when you know they are going to leave.”

Yuugi wasn’t backing down this time. “I can take care of my own life. Now, let’s look at these duel cards, and the prices for the others. Even with your job, some of these are out of your level. You might have to think harder still.” 

“Hey, as long as it’s not the price of a small house,” he joked.

“Okay.” Yuugi marked off two of the cards. “You can’t have those then.” Honda looked at him confused. “That’s not a joke.” Yuugi tried to help him figure out cards he could purchase. As he finished up and sent Honda out, he figured it was almost sandwich time.

It wasn’t.

**_Yuugi._ **

That. Voice. _Atem?_

\----------------------------------


	11. Spirits, Boats and Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold and italics are all Atem's line of thinking.

**_Yuugi. I’m sorry, but I cannot avoid this. If I didn’t come, the results would have been unfavorable. Although you have proved to me that I belong in the afterlife, I . . . I couldn’t stay._ **

“What is it?”

**_Something is wrong. I didn’t want to jeopardize the gift you gave me, setting me free. You and the others did so much to help me._ **

“If something was wrong, then I’d be happy to help,” Yuugi said. “What is it you need?”

**_I’ve already done it. On the other side, there is another Millennium Stone, alike in every way to the one that was on this side. Except, it had no millennium puzzle. It was shared between, creating a connection and a curse between the afterlife and the living world._ **

“So it’s over?” Yuugi asked him. “Then, what’s wrong?”

**_I don’t understand everything, and I’m sorry for that. I have a deep feeling Zorc will not return, but . . . something is coming. I only know very little._ **

“Well, you can tell me what you know,” Yuugi insisted.

**_Isis Ishtar, Marik Ishtar and Rishid are dead. I fear it’s just a start._ **

Oh. “They just wanted to live free.”

**_The movements and the actions being taken, people have gained an awareness of what is going on._** **_There is something coming that is calling to the likes of the Blue-Eyes and the Dark Magician Girl._**

Oh no! “They are actually here? In this world?” Damn. “There are some people after us,” Yuugi confessed to him. “It got so bad, even Anzu came back to Japan.”

**_Yes, I know, and I got here just in time. I have joined with you again._ **

“But?” _There is no millennium puzzle. So how does this occur?_

**_There is no separate attachment with the puzzle._** **_There is no way for me to take over your body. There is no separate soul room. I am now in yours._**

“Just like Satiah,” Yuugi said. Oh yeah. “Satiah, the woman from the card.”

**_I know about Satiah, Yuugi. It is a similar ordeal._** **_Yuugi, this will affect us as well as our closest friends, according to Kaiba. I don’t know how, except I have been here for hours, and am only now able to communicate. I was trapped in your soul room. Unable to feel, talk to you or get out. I had no perception of what was going on._**

“Like the beginning, when we first joined,” Yuugi noted. “Do you know how you break free?”

**_No._** **_It was either this or be reborn. It would be years before I could help if that happened._ _If given the choice, I would rather wait as a spirit._**

“Do you know anything else? What’s supposed to happen to our friends?” Yuugi asked. “Anzu has a spirit. Who else is involved?”

**_Reincarnation of a Pharaoh who wielded the millennium puzzle takes a certain kind of luck._** **_It would have been quite weird. No doubt Seto Kaiba would have told you._**

“What?”

**_Having you as a father. Don’t worry, I got back in time._ **

What? “Uh?”

**_While you don’t wear the millennium puzzle, you were still connected to me, Yuugi. A thin connection but with me wearing it in the afterlife, it was still multiplied several times. Luck was still on your side. Or, to be more accurate? The lotteries of life that happen in low percentages are on your side. Just like the cards._ **

The cards. “We had to hope enough for the right card. It didn’t just happen.” Yuugi was still trying to put it together. Still connected. Low percentages. Yuugi’s eyes grew wide. “Oh. Oops.”

**_Yes. You were tricked into bringing Anzu here, Yuugi. They knew how much you cared for her and the chances they could get what they wanted._ **

“Oh. Oh, well? Oh. I don’t think Anzu would have been happy about that one.” Damn! Yuugi dodged that one. 

**_True, I doubt having your friend reincarnated into your own child would have been the easiest. Kaiba would definitely never leave you alone about it. It’s alright, as long as I am with you, that can’t happen anymore. The luck has been lifted. The millennium items are gone for good._ **

Oh! “Kaiba stopped by,” Yuugi said. “He stopped by with baby shirts and bibs with cards on them. One with even the puzzle.” He smacked his head. 

**_Baby shirts? Ooh, that’s Kaiba for you. He never changed no matter how many times he visited. He played with me in the afterlife. He found a way to reach me._ **

“ . . . that’s kind of crazy.” Yuugi didn’t know where to stare. "That's Kaiba for you." It was strange not having somewhere to look. “Do you know anything else? Bakura?”

**_Most likely he will be affected, but I’m not sure. Anyhow. There is no changing what will happen. So? How has life been for you?_ **

Atem and Yuugi continued to talk. This time, about what was going on in more detail with each other. More openly, as the friends they’d always been.

**_I see. Marik left Mai scarred. Jounouchi must have been trying very hard to help._ **

“Oh yeah, I heard him. The day I found out, I wasn’t happy,” Yuugi admitted, “but when he explained, I could hear it in his voice. He honestly cares for her deeply.” 

**_He isn’t the only one who cared for a friend. I’m proud of you, Yuugi. You finally took the steps you needed to get Anzu._ **

Well? “Sort of.” Yuugi shifted and looked down at the display case.

**_Sort of? What am I missing?_ **

“Cards became popular and rare,” Yuugi answered, hoping that was what he was referencing.

**_Not that. You are trying to change the subject. I know from the fact I was almost born to you, that you were with Anzu. So what do you mean ‘sort of’?_ **

“ . . . she might be going back to America. I mean, she lives in America.” Yuugi looked at the cards harder through the display now. “It’s where she lives and she built a life before Jounouchi’s problem. So. I’m with her. Just, while she’s here.” Yeah. Atem wasn’t saying anything now. _Disappointed. I know you are._

**_I’m not disappointed. As long as you have no regrets, and you followed your feelings, you are always fine in my eyes. Maybe they will lead both of you to your own futures._**

\---------------------------------

**Above in the Kitchen**

“There, two sandwiches.” Anzu looked over toward the small landline phone. _Okay, it's time._ She picked it up and called Jounouchi.

“Well, hey there, Anzu,” Jounouchi greeted her through the phone. “Do I get a reason for the call or is it just to say hi?”

“I did it.” She wouldn’t hide it. “He came again last night and I didn’t reject him.”

“Good! ‘Cause that would have just ripped out his heart. I knew he’d want to be with you at least one more time before this whole thing was over,” Jounouchi said through the phone. “So, you have your answer? You got it, and then I’ll come over and talk to him. Promise. No matter what it is.”

The answer. “The answer is yes.” Yes. "I don't care anymore, Jounouchi. I'm going to start here with him, and then maybe I'll save some money and try dancing here in Japan. Maybe. It's. It's up in the air, but I know that I am staying. I want to stay with Yuugi, but there's so much to tell him."

“Thought so! I’m almost at the Game Shop and then I’ll have a talk to Yuugi while Mai comes to chat with you for a bit. Be a good day it sounds like. Don't fret the little stuff, Yuugi knew it was hard. Just concentrate on the 'yes', and that's all that matters, okay?”

"Are you sure?"

"Anzu? Our enemy happened to be people who still believed in magic. Let Yuugi know. Hell, if anything was out for Yuugi, you know Atem would step in and help for a few seconds. He never let him down. No one's going to hurt him because of you. I swear it. Okay?"

She nodded. "You're right. Okay." 

\-------------------------------------------

**Downstairs in the Game Shop**

**_Have the cards really become so rare, you don’t even carry them anymore, Yuugi?_ **

Jounouchi walked through the door. “Hey, Yuugi. Time for a chat.” 

**_Some heavy tension. Jounouchi just finished an intense game with Mai, didn’t he?_ **

_Yep and now it’s Honda’s turn._ “Hey, Jounouchi. How can I help you? Wanting to change your deck?” Yuugi looked behind him at Mai on the side too. _Oh good, they are still hanging together._

**_Did it get rough on Jounouchi when he knew?_ **

_Yep. And now here comes Honda. Couldn’t get a warmer surprise home. Did you want me to tell them about you yet?_

**_Those are new. Oh, a new game corner is back here. There must be many games that came out since I’ve been gone._ **

Yuugi could hear the excitement in Atem. He might not be able to see, but it looked like Atem could still wander close by. _Did you get to play in the afterlife with anyone but Kaiba?_

**_No. Everyone became routine, only doing what they did in life. Nothing new happened unless it led to a bad ending. Even Grandpa came in with a sense of life, but did not even care when I ran out with the horse after Kaiba’s words. He is free now. They all are._ **

Uh? “Fifteen minutes is a long time to make a sandwich.” Yuugi looked over by the upstairs. He moved past the display counter to look upstairs. _It’s still locked._

**_That is heavy security for only a small place, Yuugi. You’ve handled much rougher._ **

_I wanted her to feel safe._ Yuugi went back to the display counter. _Otherwise, why would she pick me to stay with?_ He heard a small sigh from Atem. He looked toward his crowd of friends and watched Mai step forward. “What can I do for you, Mai?”

Mai looked at the cards. “Could I go up and talk to Anzu, one on one? I’d like to talk about my baby with her.”

“Sure, I’ll let you in.” Yuugi went back upstairs. _I forgot. Mai’s been having dreams of having a little girl named Mana for a very long time. It’s one of the reasons she had such trouble expressing the truth._

**_I know. I’ve heard. I don’t want to alarm Jounouchi, so we’ll leave the conversation there._ **

_What do you mean? Is Jounouchi and Mai’s daughter a part of this?_

**_Yes. She is a reincarnation of someone I once knew. Mana held the power of sorcery and summoned the Dark Magician Girl._ **

_Oh. Well? I think we can hold off on that knowledge for now. Jounouchi’s getting used to the whole father thing, let alone something like that._ Yuugi deactivated the door. “There you go, Mai.”

“Could you do me one more favor, Hun?” Mai asked him. “Watch Jounouchi and Honda. Jounouchi told him about me and he’s not . . . I’m going to find Anzu.”

“Un.” Yuugi went down.

**_Jounouchi and Honda have been staring at each other most of this whole time._ **

* * *

“Very odd,” Atem noticed. “Wait?” Why did Yuugi switch spots with him? When was he able to do that? **_We did not even tell them about this situation yet, Yuugi. Why did you switch?_ **

_I didn’t switch._

“I didn’t come to wait, I came for Mai to talk to Anzu,” Jounouchi answered Atem’s question. “I need to talk to you too, Yuugi.”

“Mai talk to Anzu for what?” The heat in Honda’s voice. “She’s never been good for anything. She’s damaged goods, Jounouchi. For goodness sake, she’s older than you by like ten years. Drop her like a bad habit.”

“She was damaged, after Marik’s game, and I’m not surprised! You won’t know ‘cause _you_ never played him,” Jounouchi rebelled. “It’s not ten years difference either, but it wouldn’t matter if it was. Don’t. Judge. My. Mai.”

“I am telling you this because I care,” Honda said. “If I win against cards then I get the honor of asking your sister about marriage, and you have to dump Mai out of your life.”

“That bet will not happen.” Atem already knew that. **_Jounouchi cannot hide it much longer._**

_She is a touchy subject between them. Apparently, Honda knew about Mai’s . . . endeavors from Jounouchi for years. She wasn’t being a, um. Anyhow. She is just as touchy a subject as Shizuka._

“Jounouchi,” Atem called to him. “You need to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Honda asked.

Jounouchi’s face moved to the side, almost framing his whole face away. “I know, Yuugi.” He then looked straight at Honda. “Mai’s having my daughter.”

“What?!” Honda was shocked. “How long have you known?”

“Not real long.”

“So she hid it.”

“It’s more complicated than that, Honda. I had to win some cards to find out, but it’s not how it sounds.”

“Win cards to _know_?” Honda looked at him with disgust. “What’s wrong with her?”

"Look, she was just scared so she used a card game to feel better," Jounouchi admitted. "She dreams it's going to have brunette hair instead of blonde like us. It just scared her that I wouldn't believe it was mine if it turns out like that."

"Two blondes don't equal brunette, she told you that so that you'll play the daddy role no matter what. She's conning you, Jounouchi, don't you see it?" Honda said.

"No, it will be mine. Shut up."

Honda crossed his arms. “Well then. If you really believe in her lies, I guess you can’t get her out.”

“I never wanted her out,” Jounouchi corrected him. He looked toward Atem. “Your expression is different, Yuugi. Not feeling well? You okay?”

“I’m not Yuugi.” Atem didn’t want to pretend. Both of them were confused so he’d keep it simple for now. “My afterlife was cursed. It is now uncursed, but I am back with Yuugi.”

“Hey, hey, Atem?!” Jounouchi called to him, a bright smile on his face with a thumbs up. “Good to see you!”

Atem also gave him a thumbs up. “Good to see you, Jounouchi.”

“Hey, Atem. This is a little unexpected,” Honda said. “How long are you with Yuugi?”

“An untold amount of time,” Atem admitted.

“Is it the same as last time?” Honda asked.

“I don’t know.” **_There are certainly some big differences, Yuugi. Can you take control back?_ ** Atem waited. **_Yuugi?_ **

_I tried Atem. I can’t change either. What is this? Is there anything else you know that might explain this?_

“So Yuugi already told about everything between me and Mai?” Jounouchi asked. “It’s tricky. But, um, I’m supposed to be talking to Yuugi while Mai has a friendly chat with Anzu.”

“Mai couldn’t give one decent tip to Anzu. You have to be decent in the first place to do that, not the Night Duelist,” Honda ripped on Jounouchi. 

“I’m afraid that for some reason right now, we can’t change,” Atem admitted.

“Huh.” Jounouchi looked at his watch. “Just in like the last three minutes? It’s exactly noon.” He looked away from his watch. “That’s different. You can talk to Yuugi just fine?”

“Yes,” Atem said.

“Well, then I better stick around to see how long this adjustment to each other takes.” Jounouchi gestured upstairs. “I’m gonna go see Mai. And, Honda? You can, um. Go to hell if you don’t back off!” He glared at him. “Don’t call her that again.”

“Her actions made the name for herself,” Honda reminded him. ”So are you going to be popping the question to her?” Honda shook his head. “I don’t see how this could happen. How do you go from helping someone not ‘rent’ themselves-.”

“-It wasn’t rent, she didn’t do that-"

“-to making them do exactly what you were setting out not for her to do.” Honda smacked his head. “You were supposed to help her, Jounouchi. You said you were helping her. This whole time, you swore you were helping her. Not gaining from it.”

“Oh, you Son of a-!”

“Enough!” Atem’s voice rang clear through. They didn’t even touch the subject of Shizuka and they were this bad? “You two are friends. Everything that has happened cannot be changed. Do not make enemies out of each other because of these disagreements.”

“Yeah. I know. It’s tough.” He eyed Honda. “Look, he’s right. Just understand, okay? It’s baby steps with Mai.”

“It’s baby steps regardless,” Honda said. “Fine. I hope you know what you’re doing, Jounouchi.”

That was a little better. “We will let you in now.” Atem left the counter display and headed up the stairs. Yuugi gave him the code and they went in. Atem saw a cat in the kitchen area, but no Mai or Anzu.

“Mai?” The house was never that big. “Hey, Mai?” Jounouchi’s voice started to sound nervous. “Mai!” 

Oh no. “Anzu?” Atem called out. “This is not good.”

“Those Kaibas and their lousy technology!” Jounouchi ran to a window and busted it open. The alarms went off.

\---------------------------

Honda, Jounouchi, and Atem all drove together searching desperately for them.

“Are we sure that it was only Egyptian people?” Honda asked. “Is that the only key we got? Not a group, nothing, just people from Egypt? Skeezy was a setup, right? He’s not involved too?”

“Dwelling on other negative thoughts will not help,” Atem said as he scanned out the windows himself. Yuugi had gone quiet after a time, his concern for Anzu causing him to cry deep within. Now, he was utterly silent. “What was Mai coming to talk about?” Maybe that would help.

“Yuugi come back?” Jounouchi asked. “Can you try to call to him again? You sure he’s fine?”

“I know he’s fine.” Atem touched his chest. “I can feel him, he’s just completely quiet. Sealed away.”

“Then I’m gonna save that,” Jounouchi said to Atem. “It was all about Yuugi and Anzu.”

“Oh.” Then it wouldn’t help him.

“Kaiba’s company has got pictures of everyone from that house, and it’s practically starting to own Domino City. So why haven’t they detected these kidnappers yet?” Honda covered his head. “I’ve got a bad feeling. Someone had access to the security codes to do that.”

“They were trying to stop my birth,” Atem revealed to them.

“Hi, me Honda, what?” Honda screeched. “Your birth?”

“I’m with Honda, what the hell are you talking about?” Jounouchi asked.

“Anzu and Yuugi. Yuugi was still attached to the luck of lower percentage of the puzzle,” Atem began to explain. “This setup was to get Yuugi and Anzu together. It could have been to try and pull me out of the afterlife into a new beginning.”

“Luck of lower percentage? So, wait, the fact Yuugi used protection is the cause of this whole thing?” Jounouchi was starting to figure it out. “Well, crap, he was safer the other way around then. Condoms are like 98% effective or whatever.”

Yes. The higher the percentage, the harder it would work.

“Wow. You were almost Yuugi, Junior. That’s kind of creepy.”

“When you become the child of your best friend, it would be unusual.” Atem still hadn’t told Jounouchi about Mana or Shizuka yet. He wanted to analyze everything himself but it was tricky with Mai and Anzu now gone.

Jounouchi’s phone started to go off. “Yeah- yeah? Great, meet you there!” Jounouchi hung up the phone. “I swear, someone is trying to play games. They are where we went to Duelist Kingdom at.”

Oh. “The battle of us and Marik.” 

“Mai’s there, that-!” Jounouchi chose some hardened words more than he used to. “If they laid one hand on her, I’m killing them. I don’t care, I’m killing them.” He glanced toward Atem. “Mai had dreams.”

“They may have some truth to them.” Atem didn’t need to make him go into any more detail. They were almost there. **_If they take away Jounouchi’s own child he has yet to meet. If they hurt Anzu, the only one Yuugi has ever loved._**

Jounouchi didn’t need to worry about killing them. 

He would vanquish them himself.

\----------------------------------

**By the boats that had led to Duelist Kingdom**

_You shove me one more time you asshole, you’ll pay!_ Mai tried to keep her eyes closed. That scene. It hadn’t involved her but it was where she witnessed Jounouchi almost dying because of Marik. It’s where she had to slap him to make him regain his senses. The whole atmosphere of it, seemed to tear down her defenses. Reminded her of Marik and everything he did. _Jounouchi._

She heard the next person call out to her. Someone she didn’t know well, but she would have. As time went by. Slowly. Jounouchi would have told her. She might have rebelled. Then, they would have gotten closer. That future was disappearing just like everything else. _Shizuka._

“If you kill me and Mai, there is not a place you can hide from my brother!” She tried to be strong. Unlike Mai, they didn’t bother covering her mouth. Just left her, defenseless, next to the edge of the boat. That seemed so much worse. Her legs were shaking, but she was holding her upper body up. Trying to be strong. “Are you going to fight my brother?” No one still answered.

Mai watched Anzu being pulled forward as well. She didn’t scream out in protest. Instead she seemed curious and out of whack. _Yuugi may not be vindictive, but you kill Anzu and I doubt he’d have a problem pulling the trigger._ Why were they all there? As Shizuka said something comforting about her brother and Mai stared at the water, Anzu finally spoke.

“This is curious, this water. Look how different it is, and look at this? I am on a boat. Such a huge boat.” Anzu’s words. She looked up into the sky. “It’s a very different world, yet the sky is still so blue.”

Wait. _The spirit?_ Was that Anzu’s spirit taking over? _At least Anzu won’t have to be there at the end._ Mai felt tears starting to escape. _I was just starting, just glimpsing over that huge mountain. I thought I saw something at the end. Instead, it’s just an impenetrable wall._ The feeling of the insects crawling against her skin, devouring her while she was trapped came back. The pain of the duel, feeling it and unable to stop. _Jounouchi._

Mai heard a language she didn’t understand as everyone gathered behind them. This was it. _I would have been terrible at mothering anyhow. I was terrible at everything but cards. I’m sorry, Mana. The little girl I never knew. We’re going to go together, Mana. Out into the sea of blue._

Shizuka had stopped shouting. She was coming to terms with it all too.

_Jounouchi, I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark. For not taking your hand all those times you were offering more._ His solid, beautiful eyes with that friendly yet brutal expression came into view. _Jounouchi._

_\---------------------------------_

“There they are,” Kaiba shouted to his men. “When I say fire, fire!” These men deserved no honorable death. They weren’t duelists, they were assholes trying to prevent reincarnation so that no magic came back. They were dishonorable enough to just pluck up three women to drown them because of theories. 

He had set off with Mokuba right after Jounouchi called. While Mokuba was coming to terms with what Kaiba had said, and still wasn’t happy about him being gone for so long again, he was more than willing to get on a chopper to help. “Get on the other side, the-”

Then, Kaiba saw something. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon had actually come. It’s massive, frightening head and body was somehow holding the women in place like priceless treasures between it’s tail and in it’s mouth. It had picked up Shizuka and Mai.

“Seto!” Mokuba cried out. “Where did Anzu go?”

He didn’t know. He watched Honda’s car come careening up way too fast. Jounouchi, Honda and Yuugi all rushed out of the vehicle toward the exploding boat.

“Fuck me for 30 days straight,” Honda yelled, “Shizuka’s in the teeth of the Blue-Eyes?!”

“Mai! Shizuka!” Jounouchi yelled to the sky. 

Kaiba watched. As soon as the dragon landed, it opened its mouth close to the ground to let go of Shizuka and lowered it’s tail, allowing Mai Kujaku to leave. Then it aimed straight for the boat as it charged it’s attack. “This feels very familiar.” Oh. If only he could get access to all his memories. Pick and choose, that’s what his brain insisted on doing all the time. 

\--------------------------------

“Shizuka? She’s still out cold.” Honda checked her out.

“Shizuka. Mai.” Jounouchi said wearily as he held Mai. “Are you two okay?”

“I’m okay, Jounouchi.” Yet, her voice was thick. She was not as okay as that statement meant.

**_Yuugi!_ **Once again, Atem tried to contact him. Shizuka and Mai were safe now, but Anzu was nowhere to be seen. Atem watched as Kaiba’s chopper landed and Seto Kaiba approached with Mokuba running after him. “Where is Anzu?”

“Forget Anzu, where is Pharaoh?” Seto accused him. “This is ridiculous, I can’t believe he messed up.”

“I did not mess up,” Atem corrected him. “I am here.”

“What’s going on?” Jounouchi half shouted, but he was always busy comforting Mai. 

“But if you are here?” Kaiba looked toward the unconscious Shizuka. “You weren’t reincarnated as Yuugi’s lonely one night result. In other words, no one should be able to use monsters.”

Atem watched Jounouchi move over with Mai to Shizuka. **_Yuugi. Monsters are being used in the world again._** Nothing. “We still need to find Anzu.” 

“She was here.” Mai was starting to come out of it more. “She was right next to me and Shizuka, but she acted different. I think her spirit took over.”

Kaiba came over to Shizuka with Honda. “The Blue-Eyes White Dragon came out of her.”

“Who cares?” Honda warned him. “Keep away.”

“Her spirit, did it seem to change?” Atem asked Mai again. Trying to find the answers. “Shizuka, did she seem different?”

“Everyone’s different when faced with death like this,” Mai said. “I thought she was rational.”

“The Blue-Eyes grabbed Mai Kujaku along with Shizuka Kawai. It wouldn’t have blown up the boat and left Anzu Mazaki behind.” Seto Kaiba was reasoning it out too as he felt his brother come nearer to him. “I’m staying from now on. Don’t worry, Little Brother.” He felt Mokuba hug him. The growing teenager he had become still missed him.

“Jounouchi,” Atem declared. “You should tell your sister. You don’t want to find yourself holding regrets again.”

“Yeah. I will.” Jounouchi looked over Mai one more time, assuming she was safe. “Shizuka? He took her hand in his. “Hey, I’ve got some news about me and Mai. We’re having a little girl.”

Shizuka beamed. “Jounouchi!” She reached out to hug him. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Her name’s Mana,” Mai said from a short distance. Jounouchi pulled her closer to Shizuka. “I dreamed of her name, and at the end of it all, I kept calling her it. It felt right.” She looked at Jounouchi. “It’s kind of pretty? Mana Kujaku.”

“Mana is a pretty name,” Shizuka answered. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Anyhow, what are we going to do about Anzu?” Honda changed the subject. “Are we agreeing she didn’t blow up and they took her?”

“The Blue-Eyes would not mess up,” Seto Kaiba scolded him.

“Seto’s right, she was probably taken, but why? Why did they want all of them in the first place?” Mokuba questioned. “And where did the dragon come from?”

Jounouchi’s phone started to go off. He answered it. “Okay, is she okay? Gotcha, on the way.” He hung up. “Bakura’s got Anzu.”

“Bakura?” No.

“ _Ryou_ Bakura, Atem. He just phoned to come pick her up.”

“What’s she doing with Bakura?” Honda asked. “She was there and now she’s with Bakura?” He looked toward Mai. “You said she was here.”

“She was here, I saw her,” Mai defended herself. “I know I saw her. Shizuka must have heard her. She wasn’t bound or tied.”

“Then how’d she go?” Honda kept going against Mai. “Bakura’s home is far away.”

“Hey, I just had a freaking dragon pick me up, drop me off like a nice valet, and decimate a boat!” Mai reminded him. “Anything’s kind of possible right now in my mind.”

Atem wasn’t getting involved in the scuffle. Yuugi was not in charge but he knew Anzu meant the world to him. Scuffle siding was not what they needed to do. He took the passenger seat back into Honda’s car.

It was tense in the air. Also, crowded. Honda’s car had no more room. They had expected to get Anzu and Mai, not Shizuka as well. Atem waited while they sorted it out.

Kaiba contributed. “Shizuka Kawai, get on the chopper with Mokuba and I.”

“Why?” Jounouchi and Honda said almost at the same time. Shizuka responded though by following Mokuba.

“I don’t like that.” Jounouchi looked at Honda. “Anymore than you.”

“Fine, then I’ll go,” Mai volunteered.

“Don’t like that either,” Jounouchi said. “Baby Momma getting on a chopper with Kaiba and goons? Like it less.”

“Guys, let’s just get going then.” Mai got in the back. “Pretty sure you’re pissing off the Pharaoh by now.” Jounouchi got next to her, leaving plenty of room for Anzu when they got her.

**_Why is Bakura with Anzu? She was here according to Mai, and I don’t doubt that._** He sat next to Honda as they drove out.

\--------------------------

Bakura’s Apartment

_Offer her some snacks. I have fruit in the back of the refrigerator and some crackers. I think I have an apple left too._

**_I’d rather offer cold death!_ **

_If you try anything-_

**_I know, I know._** Ryou Bakura would take his body back. “Bastard,” he muttered as he checked the refrigerator. One minute he was stuck within an afterlife where he was stuck in Kul Elna. No one there, just lonely and unable to leave. The same way he grew up. He had no powers, and no demon in him. And now?

He was serving a spirit that was in Anzu Mazaki, fruit. _This sucks and you all suck. I was supposed to get to destroy the world._ “Here.”

She looked down at the food. She picked up the cracker box. “Crackers.” She looked at the fruit. “Where is Anzu? I don’t eat. I don’t do anything, this is her body.” She looked toward Bakura. “Do you know anything?”

“You showed up like a bad dream, and now I’m serving you food.” He was honest.

“I’m not used to being served food. I served the food.”

“Hmph.” Well. **_That’s a little less distasteful. Still. I am trying to figure out my problem and I don’t need a woman meddling around here!_ **

_That’s why we called for Yuugi’s friend. Now quiet. Be polite. Ask her name._

“What do they call you?” Bakura was forced to ask. “Speak up.” Hm. She wasn’t listening. Then? She had a glint in her eye. A strange glint. Her expression slowly creaked upward as she whispered into his ear. 

Wouldn’t he like to know.

“Ooohh,” Bakura said with a dangerous edge. There was something familiar to that. “Do you mind? Oh so politely. If I ask?” His teeth almost showing to her. “The fuck are doing in my home?” 

Then he switched back to Ryou Bakura. “I am very sorry,” he said with more ease. “He’s . . . learning? Although, it is a little rude to pop in on someone’s house. Do you mind explaining that?”

She stared at the crackers, uninterested in him. “I was on a boat, and now I am here.”

“Correction, you were on my game of Monster World,” Ryou Bakura said. “I couldn’t get a hold of Yuugi directly, but I did get his friend. They should be coming to pick you up.” _Now be good. You can have back control._ Bakura’s face scowled again. “Can you connect with your host?”

“I can’t reach Anzu.” She looked at the food. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re in distress.” Bakura’s mouth pulled itself into a wicked grin. “I know the look of distress. I am often the culprit of it. You figured out something. What did you figure out?” She didn’t answer. “Out with it, woman.”

_More polite, please! I’ve told you, if I give you control, you are going to be nice to my friends or I will keep blocking you off. Besides, she’s like you. She clearly didn’t grow up with the riches like Yuugi's old spirit. What’s the harm in being nice?_

“I would. Be happy.” Annoying. “To know what happened.”

“It would be disrespectful,” she answered. “Even for you. It is between her and Yuugi.”

There was a knock at the door. Bakura went to answer it. 

Oohhh . . . “Ah. Well. Isn’t _this_ one of those fucked up moments in life?”

\--------------------------------

Him, it was so him. _Bakura._ “Where is Anzu Mazaki?” Bakura left the door open and moved away to the side. Atem saw her, sitting and eating crackers. 

“Anzu?” Jounouchi called to her. “Are you Anzu or are you Satiah?”

“Satiah,” she answered carefully. “I can’t reach Anzu.” She gestured toward Bakura. “He is under a leash by Ryou Bakura.”

“You bitch,” Bakura growled. “It’s not a leash! Oh yes it is.” Ryou Bakura seemed to take over. “Go ahead and take your friend, Yuugi. She appeared on top of my Monster World game out of nowhere.”

“Heh heh,” Honda chuckled from behind as they went inside. “Good thing to see he’s been put in his place.”

_Humility._ Bakura may be back, but he was now having to be submissive to his modern form _._ Atem came closer to her. “Satiah. Do you know how you left to come here?”

“I was on a boat and then I was right here. I’m sorry, Yuugi Mutoh, I am not able to lend control back to her. There is something that she does need to tell you. Once I talk to her.”

“What does she need to say?” Atem asked. “That you know of.”

“It is not my place with you, it is she who must talk to you,” she said again. “After I can communicate again.” She stood up. “Are we going back to the Game Shop?”

“Yes.” Although the security did no good. Those men had somehow outwitted it. It could track them with cameras but they somehow snuck inside regardless. However, Atem was nowhere near afraid. Of anything. Except one thing. **_Yuugi. When are you coming back?_**

What was happening between Yuugi and Anzu that Satiah would only share when she became Anzu? What could it be that explained her disappearing away from the boat all the way to Ryou Bakura?


	12. Dice Rolls

Ryou Bakura went back to his game. “The spirit landed right on top of it? Sad.” He was going to have to repair all new sections. “Hm? Dice.” Dice had fallen beneath. “A critical 00. A foul 99. A six. A 12. Another critical. Why are so many dice out here?” He was about to pick them up, when Bakura took control.

“You never leave the dice out like that, and neither would I.” He grabbed the dice and rolled them. “Two criticals, a 99, a six and a 12.” He picked them up and rolled them again. “Same numbers. You try it.”

Ryou Bakura rolled it. “The exact same. Why won’t they roll into something else?”

Bakura took back control. “She fell on top of here. These dice. They have meaning.” He picked up the dice and threw them up and down in his hand. “Everything that is happening.” He held the dice tight in his hand. “Would you like to know a secret about Egyptian Gods?”

_What secret?_

“They like _games_.” He let the dice fall. The same numbers appeared. “Good or bad. Everything is fun with a game.”

Ryou Bakura took back control. “I’m going to call Yuugi. Maybe they will be helpful for him?”

\-----------------------------------

Jounouchi’s Place

 _A thousand more nightmares on my mind._ Mai continued to act like she was fine as they went back to Jounouchi’s. He had been torn between talking to Atem or comforting her. Jounouchi had told her several things about the Other Yuugi, including his real name. So it was a little bit of a surprise he chose her over him. He was that worried. She tried to pull her focus away by getting some food started. Call it a late lunch, she just needed something to take her mind off of everything.

Jounouchi came over by the kitchen to see her. “It’s okay, Mai. I know that stirred some feelings. I’ll be here until you feel better. You want me to get you something?”

“No.” Still. “Human traffickers and everyone freaks out, turns out it’s Egyptian guys and it feels like everyone just relaxed.”

“Oh. Yeah, there’s a reason for that,” Jounouchi said. “For one. A freaking Pharaoh returned. For two. A massive dragon. Also, the enemy you kind of know is easier to deal with. Still as dangerous though.”

“We couldn’t talk to Yuugi or Anzu,” Mai said, not even fixing food anymore. “They’re cut off.”

“Mystical magical mumbo jumbo,” Jounouchi said as he came toward her. He brought her into his arms. “Don’t worry, it’s always worked itself out with Atem. It’s probably just ‘cause the connection’s new. Even Atem isn’t freaking out yet, and boy. Trust me, when he does, it’s not pretty.”

Mai didn’t say anything as he held her. “Is Mana alright with you?” She looked back up at him. “I didn’t mean to run over on you, it just felt right.”

“Yeah, hey, if it’s what you called her when you thought it was the end. Then. I guess that’s her name. Nothing wrong with it at all. Except? It probably should be-”

“It’s Kujaku. We’ll figure out terms, but I’m not the kind of girl to jump for a wedding ring.” She felt him squeeze her tighter. “Jounouchi. You’re so bad for me.”

“Heh, Honda says the same thing about you for me.” Jounouchi let her go and looked at her hands. “You're a strong woman, Mai. Getting more beautiful and stronger each turn.” He smirked at her, reciting her words for her harpies. “So who goes first?”

* * *

Mai left his bed. They had been sleeping in different beds while they figured things out, but she couldn’t deny him today. Like it or not, Jounouchi always made her feel strong. They started for so long as friends.

She managed to hold him at friend until Jounouchi, being the man that eventually found his way to win, had worn her down to his side. A back and forth took place, and now that struggle was there again. The subject such a big one, that just leaving to get away couldn’t be an option. She couldn’t just rip Jounouchi from his daughter because of her stupid self.

He came up behind her, giving her a hug and a squeeze. “You want to still fix something to eat? I bet I wore you down.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Of course he did wear her down. Every time they hit those covers their bodies seemed to make up for the lack of time they forced themselves apart. “I better make a couple of sandwiches now.”

“Great, I’ll get dressed. We can eat and we’ll check out how Atem and Yuugi are doing. Hopefully they’re okay by now.” Jounouchi went to his room.

Mai fixed a couple of sandwiches. Protein was a must after Jounouchi. The temperature of the house was perfect on her skin as she enjoyed just being in her robe _._ “Did you want something too?” she asked. Jounouchi didn’t answer. Probably still getting dressed.

She heard him come out from behind, walk by without a word, and went to the door. He went out. _That’s strange._ She glanced at the door. It was left wide open. “Jounouchi?” That was very strange, he wouldn’t just leave the front door open like that.

She tightened her robe and went to the door. She locked it back up. “Okay. That was weird.” Where did he go?

* * *

Game Shop

Atem waited in the Game Shop. For any change. He had listened to Bakura’s call about the dice that didn’t change numbers. Two criticals, a 99, a six and a 12. 

It was now rounding four O’ clock, and still Yuugi was unable to communicate. Atem hadn’t told Satiah who he’d been, just told her to go lie down for Anzu. Since she thought he was Yuugi, she easily did so.

Then he watched as Jounouchi entered the shop. “Jounouchi. I have not been able to contact Yuugi.” Then, he watched Jounouchi bend down. He bent down like his High Priests once did. That. “Jounouchi?”

“I plead complete loyalty to Pharaoh,” Jounouchi said. “Even though I don’t know the voice screaming in my head, my objective always lays with Pharaoh.”

Mahado. Mahado came back? His loyal priest who turned his entire self into the Dark Magician was now joined with Jounouchi. Then? “Where is Mai Kujaku?”

“That’s the name the voice keeps screaming.”

“Yes, it is because she is very important.” Jounouchi. _Bakura is here. I am here. Satiah is here. Mahado is here. Mana is being reincarnated. Shizuka is attached to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Dices do not roll any other way. Are we done with the surprises yet?_ “The voice you hear is Katsuya Jounouchi. When you are not in my presence, you are to listen to that voice. If it asks for its body back, you will give it freely if you can. Can you give it back to Jounouchi?”

“Yes, Pharaoh.” Jounouchi suddenly stood up so fast, he almost stumbled backward. “What the hell was that?!” Jounouchi touched himself all over. “No, no, no!”

“You are attached to the spirit of Mahado, once a High Priest that sacrificed himself to be The Dark Magician,” Atem informed him. 

“I can’t be attached,” Jounouchi yelled at him. “Are you kidding me? He took over my body, left Mai alone, ignored me and came straight down here.” He grabbed his head. “I need like an exorcism.”

“I told him to listen to you. He is brand new to being a spirit just as you are his vessel.” Atem wished he could explain it better. “You will learn to cooperate with each other. He won’t do that again unless necessary.”

“Atem. Yo.” Jounouchi struggled. “What the hell?”

“I don’t know, Jounouchi. Remember, the facts aren’t clear. I still cannot connect with Yuugi. Satiah has lost contact with Anzu. Have you heard from Shizuka?”

“Yeah, she swears Kaiba took care of her.” Still, there was panic in Jounouchi’s voice. “Someone can totally take over me again. Just like Marik did. Now I really know how Bakura felt. I feel like decking myself just to make him feel pain.”

“He won’t feel pain. Only when he’s in control.” Still, Atem knew that did little to comfort Jounouchi. Mahado moved way too fast on him.

“He just keeps saying that he needs to protect Pharaoh. Bull.” Jounouchi looked like he wanted to punch something. Hard, but there was nothing to punch. “How the hell is Mai going to stay with me when I got some other spirit ready to take over?”

 _Oh, Mahado._ If the introduction had been a greeting. A conversation or discussion this would not be as bad. He took over Jounouchi’s body and took control, not understanding his place. Their place was second to a vessel. They didn’t overtake their lives unless they needed to, or the vessels wanted them to. To overstep that line wasn’t right. _It should feel wrong. This joining, it’s not the same as Yuugi to me._ “I promise, Jounouchi. I will have a talk with him.” Atem reached for Yuugi’s phone he had found while there. “Here. Call Mai on this so she doesn’t worry.”

“With what line? Oh gee Mai, sorry I just left. My body got taken over by basically The Dark Magician. Did you make a sandwich for me too?” Jounouchi was still huffy. “Sorry, Man, I know you are a spirit. But you didn’t just take over Yuugi without permission!”

Well? “At first, I did.” Things were always tricky at first. “There was a lot of pent-up anger. I did steal Yuugi’s body at first.” Atem had no real idea if they all knew how horrible he had been. After the rage and indecency he had suffered in his death, when given a chance to live with a body again, even without those memories . . . he was far from a good man.

He played a lot of Shadow Games he didn’t have to play, with stakes a lot more intense than he should have. After Yuugi told his friends the truth of his ‘other personality’, his feeling of belonging intensified with his friends, and his degree of punishment softened.

Mahado was feeling the same kind of weight. He would need to start working things out with Jounouchi. “Tell her that something came up. Tell her she should not be worried, and you will come home afterwards.”

* * *

Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. All of the ones involved were people and monsters with the heaviest power when it counted. _The gods wanted them here. Did they still have their same power? Blue-Eyes White Dragon surely did._ That might give Jounouchi a boost of confidence if their magic had been brought with him into his soul. But. _I have to order Mahado to listen to Jounouchi’s commands and protect Mai._ Mahado plead loyalty with his life to Atem, but that time had to pass. 

Once he knew that his apprentice was being reborn as his vessel’s daughter, that would probably help. Mana was at least fated another new complete start. She was a rambunctious child back then, hiding in the same pots he once did. Atem smiled. The 3,000 year wait was good for her. The process was beginning. 

If only people hadn’t been trying to kill them to bring him back or destroy him. There were at least two forces at work. Those who wanted Yugi and Anzu together, Jounouchi and Mai together. Then there were the ones attempting to drown them. 

“That Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was connected to my sister, wasn’t it?” Jounouchi asked. “I mean, wait, no. Can you tell me if you think there was a chance that . . . I mean ‘cause when she went out, it kind of looked . . .”

“She may be a reincarnation of the one who summoned the Blue-Eyes. However, I never really knew that summoner.” Atem wouldn’t lie about it. “There is something else. I wanted to wait for some time for you to adjust, but with Mahado inside of you, I know I should not wait. Mai’s dreams, Jounouchi. They are real.”

“I believed her,” Jounouchi said. “I trusted her, I knew she was telling the truth.”

“Mana was the name of the summoner of The Dark Magician Girl. Mana was also the apprentice of Mahado. Mahado is the summoner of The Dark Magician.” Yeah. Jounouchi would need a second to breathe.

“So I got a sister who got a dragon but can’t see, a Dark Magician Girl daughter coming with Mai, and the spirit of the Dark Magician inside of me?” Jounouchi’s eyes were almost vacant. “Why couldn’t we spread the love around a little more? How come Honda ain’t got no shit happening ‘cause Shizuka, that don’t count for him!” Jounouchi banged the glass counter. 

_If you were here, Yuugi, you could tell him better._ “Those who were closest to the Pharaoh or his vessel would be those most in trouble. Yuugi has been in love with Anzu for longer than he’s known of my existence. He would suffer any fate for her, and so it seems she was involved for him.” 

“Shizuka?” Jounouchi asked. “I mean, Yuugi was nice to my sister and all, but they weren’t the greatest of friends. You know? She was the tag a long sister that was a sort of friend.”

 _I have no choice._ “You have The Dark Magician inside of you because Yuugi has always felt the best with you. As a living being, you were there for him. You fought the battles he couldn't fight, and you helped him win those hard battles too, long before cards ever came into your life."

"Oh? You mean the less morally upstanding stuff."

"Yes." Definitely, Jounouchi was getting it now. "You are and were more than his best friend, you helped him in the hardest times of crisis.” Not to mention, his. He had become extremely attached to Jounouchi when they dueled in Battle City. And. “The last one involved will surely be Kaiba. Shizuka possesses the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.”

“Bull, she’s _my_ sister. Blue-Eyes monster attached or not.”

“It is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon which history has always related to with Kaiba.” 

“So? Shizuka’s all heart and Kaiba’s just an ass.”

Atem wanted to be careful with his words. Mahado might be listening, or Jounouchi might try to explain it later. “I highly doubt Mahado will have the power he had before. He does not have his scepter.”

“Oh, and Mana isn't even here yet but she's bound to be a helpless baby. Okay, makes sense.” Jounouchi was finally starting to understand. “But, Shizuka. This blindness, it’s got to deal with the dragon? Don’t it? She don’t deserve that. I know her, she’d rather have her eyesight than some dragon.”

“I am not in control.” Atem looked at the counter. How long had it been since Yuugi ate? He would have to eat for him soon. “Bakura. There is something there too. He doesn’t seem to have any power without his ring. Nor would Zorc be allowed to be back.”

“Yep. Ryou actually in charge this time.” Jounouchi actually smiled slightly. “He so deserves it. Ryou Bakura acted cool though. Even money he’s had Bakura tucked away for awhile like Anzu had Satiah. Uh? Hey. What about that though?"

“About what?” 

“A badass monster, two magicians, one thief that tried to end the world, a Pharaoh that gave everything to save it and then . . . Satiah?” Jounouchi paused a moment. “I don’t want to say anything bad ‘cause Anzu would definitely be mad, but one of these things aren’t like the other. You know? Why the hell is Satiah here?”

“An answer I still don’t know myself.” Why was she there? People with great powers or roles to play in history had been there, seemingly gathering for a reason, but Satiah was supposed to be a commoner. “I should wake her up for food. She will need to eat for Anzu.”

“Okay. Yeah.” Jounouchi pulled himself away from the display counter. “Let me know if you figure anything else out. I need to get back to Mai. You sure he’ll listen to a lowly human guy?”

“I promise you as your friend. Mahado will listen to you, Jounouchi.”

* * *

He had kept the eating tame with some crackers, not wanting to ruin Yuugi’s appetite for supper. However, this was taking a longer amount of time. Yuugi’s body was hungry. He went toward the kitchen where he saw Satiah up and trying to figure out what to eat. “It is strange, isn’t it?”

“I have seen her eat the food for years, but so many things have new flavors.” She reached for a piece of melon. Her body was squirming. “I need her to come back. I really do _not_ like this.”

“I understand that feeling.” He still hadn’t told her he wasn’t Yuugi yet. He would have a better chance of understanding what was happening, and her role to play, if she kept herself relaxed.

Atem went into the fridge and brought out some meat and sandwiches. Basic but it would work for their appetites. “Bakura did not speak long when we went to get you.”

“Yes. You probably want to know about that.” She bit into the sandwich he made. “Unlike myself, Ryou Bakura has not lost contact with his host. In fact, it seems that Ryou Bakura can take over in an instant to stop him of almost everything. Although he curses, he is for most intentions, sealed. Yet, Ryou Bakura does not completely seal him off.”

“Why?” If Ryou Bakura could seal him off for good, then why let Bakura through at all?

“He doesn’t feel the same amount of evil. He’s convinced that he’s only stuck like Marik. Trapped inside of the grief and torture of losing his entire family at Kul Elna. He said his afterlife was nothing but hanging around a vision of Kul Elna. Nothing to do, but no torture as well. Sealed off from the evil, yet hatred still within his heart.”

“Like Marik.” Marik’s evil and good side. “You weren’t detected, even when Marik took control of Anzu.”

“I hid into the deepest depths I could. No one could find me. I couldn’t be there for her, but I couldn’t make a difference anyhow. I have no real power.” Satiah took another bite of the sandwich. “I am confiding in you though, Yuugi. You are going to need trust in me for this next part.”

“Next part?” Atem waited to see if she would drop something.

“Telling you what you already knew is different than sharing what Anzu needs to.” Satiah would not drop the news. “It will be okay. Once Anzu comes back.” A slight, worried sigh. “I am sure she will.”

“Yes.” Surely they would return. Atem looked at the time in the kitchen. Almost six now. Atem watched as the cat Destiny came by Satiah. She started to pet it with ease.

“Destiny. The other me finally pets you.” She smiled at the cat.

The cat. She hadn’t reached out for food until she needed it, or rest until ‘Yuugi’ told her to get rest. The cat was an honest action. “Did you used to have a cat you were close to?”

“Oh yes. Ebonnee. She was a lovely kitty until she was killed.”

Either the conversation would lead somewhere useful, or Atem would at least get to know the spirit dwelling inside Anzu. “She was killed? What happened to her?”

“Oh, several neighbors were killed the day I lost Ebonnee. I think? I think it was the day I went too. I’m still unsure, Yuugi.”

Her memories were lost of the end of her life, but there for the rest. _I know that she was the wife of the man who I pulled to the throne to speak._ “Satiah. I would really like to know more about your past.”

She crunched on the sandwich harder. “Yuugi Mutoh. Anzu said what she said. She isn’t getting anymore than that and neither are you.” Suddenly, her eyes almost grew cold. “I tolerate you for Anzu. You are very good for her and you care for her. That, however, has nothing to do with _me_.”

 _Well, now isn’t that interesting._ She had some kind of spark against Yuugi. She didn’t share anything extra about her past but the bare facts. “Many pieces are shrouded in darkness. Is your end still shrouded in darkness?”

She didn’t speak. She didn’t move. She didn’t eat. She didn’t use any words. No answer. Which was the answer.

“You are not a basic commoner.” He’d never heard of her. He’d never seen her. Yet, she wasn’t a random civilian in Egypt. He could tell from her actions, she was hiding something.

_Atem!_

**_Yuugi!_ ** Finally. **_You were worrying me, I could not reach you._ **

_Yeah, I’ve been here, but I couldn’t reach you either. I’m stuck in I guess the soul room we share now? There’s no other rooms. It’s much more massive though. Strange too. Anyhow, how is Anzu?_

**_You could not hear or see or sense anything either._ ** Just like when he came back last time. **_Can you switch yet?_ **

_I don’t think so. Did you eat? It feels late._

**_Yes, I ate. Satiah did too._ **

_Satiah? What do you mean Satiah?_

**_Yuugi, there are several things we have to talk about. The consequences of my return have been showing in great detail._** “I need to go be alone for awhile.” No, that didn’t sound right. “I am going to lay down. Let me know if you hear from Anzu.”

* * *

_So. Let me get this straight. Bakura is back but Ryou Bakura has control of him. Satiah can’t connect to Anzu. She was trapped with Mai and Shizuka who were saved by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which is connected to Shizuka. However, Satiah was teleported basically to Bakura’s. Jounouchi has the Dark Magician’s spirit in him. He is having the Dark Magician Girl. To top it off, there are dice that don’t change numbers._

“Gods like games,” Atem said. “They probably added the dice for the sheer delight of us solving the game. Two criticals, a 6, a 12, and a 99. I have a feeling the six-”

“Represents us,” Yuugi finished, back in control. “Wait. Does that mean we switch every six hours?” Yuugi looked at the time. “About Six PM. I’ve been gone since noon.” Wait. “What? You’re taking over my life every six hours?”

**_Oh no. I am so sorry, Yuugi! I had no way of knowing what would happen. I worked with the information I had and-_ **

“You did it for the world. I get that.” It was hard to accept, but he would learn to. “Anzu isn’t back yet?”

**_No, Yuugi. We are left with two criticals, a 12 and a 99 which is a foul. These might be times like hours, or situations that the others must face._ **

“Shizuka is practically controlling a dragon. I would put that as a critical,” Yuugi said. “We can see what happens with Bakura, but if Ryou does have full control, his power could be critical.”

**_He has control of a spirit that wanted nothing more than to destroy Egypt. Yes. I would say it fits critical._ **

“Sorry.” He could feel the bitterness in Atem’s voice. Bakura was more than a small thorn of the past. “A 12 and a 99 could be left then. 99 is a fumble. A foul play.”

**_Unless Shizuka is a 99. It’s not exactly great luck to be unconscious to summon a dragon._ **

“Yeah.” It was hard to tell which was which. Even the six might not be full proof, it just fell on their hours. “Jounouchi, is he completely in control? Or is he getting switched around like us?”

**_I hope he is in control._ **

* * *

_Satiah?_

**Anzu!** She was finally there. **_Anzu, I have been so worried! I have not been able to contact you._**

_I couldn’t do anything. How do I get out of here? How did I get in?_

**_I am sure we will get our guidance soon. There is much to discuss before this anyhow. Yuugi is waiting for you. There is something you must know._ **

_Did I miss something on the outside world?_

**_Verily, yes, many events happened. However, that’s not what affects you._ **


	13. Rider

“Yuugi?”

Oh, that was her tempo. “Anzu.” She was back. Just about the same time. Yuugi went toward her. “Are you okay?” She didn’t look okay. “Okay, not okay. Satiah didn’t do anything wrong while you were gone. She just took care of you. She rested and ate.”

“She teleported to Bakuras from a dangerous ship,” Anzu added to that. “I know. We talked.”

“It’s all over.” Maybe she wasn’t used to losing so much control and having to trust as much? It wasn’t always easy at first. “I wasn’t there either.” He confessed. “Atem is back with me.”

Anzu covered her ears. “Okay. Just. Fine, I know, you should have said something!”

Oh. She was fine with Yuugi now, but Atem was always a different matter. “He didn’t want to scare her. We both came back not too long ago. Do you want to sit down in the kitchen or in the Game Shop to talk out some things you should know?”

“Uh.” Anzu wasn’t looking too pleased. Like she was talking to Satiah again. “That’s not fair.” She looked toward Yuugi. “That’s not fair.”

_ I think she already knows somehow about the constant switching that might happen.  _ “Let’s just go sit in the kitchen.”

Yuugi sat with her and spoke to her, with Atem’s aid of the events by her side. Anzu kept it together, her hands splayed on the table though oddly. “So, now Jounouchi has got a lot going on. It’s going to be tough on him. All because I relied on him so much when I was younger.”

“The dice.” Anzu didn’t seem so concerned about the scourge of the Bandit King being back, Jounouchi having his own spirit, or Shizuka’s dragon. She wanted to know about the dice. “The dice. Monster World dice? Satiah is more concerned about that.”

“Yes,” Yuugi said. “Two criticals of 00, a 6, a 12, and a fumble of 99.” He watched her stand up and leave. “Anzu?”

“I need a breath, I need a second.” Anzu wanted to be left alone for a little while. “I’m going to my-”

“Anzu?" Gone. Again.

* * *

Bakura’s Home.

Anzu felt herself in the middle of something hard. She moved around. “What in the . . .?” She watched the door to the room open. Ryou Bakura was there with a drink. “Bakura?”

“Anzu?” Ryou Bakura was trying to smile, but didn’t seem too happy about her being there on the game board. “What are you doing here again?”

**_Anzu. I apologize. Let me take over._ **

_ You just had my body for six hours. _

**_And I doubt you want to handle this part. You can watch what I am doing. You can interact. I need to tell Ryou Bakura who I am. It’s time. If we don’t, the King of Darkness will see this as dishonest. Either I tell him, or you tell him._ **

_ I’ll try conveying what you want.  _ Anzu let Ryou Bakura help her up. “Sorry.”

“You’re falling onto my Monster World again?” Ryou Bakura helped her off.

_**Tell him that your spirit knows why.** _

“My spirit knows why,” Anzu said. “Sorry. She has something she says she needs to say. To tell you.”

_**Tell him to make sure Bakura, The Thief Bandit King, is there.** _

_ You can’t tell them about it!  _ Anzu made sure she knew that. “She said she wants to make sure the Thief Bandit King is here.”

“Oh. Yes, he is here,” Ryou Bakura said. “I don’t give him much breathing room all the time, but he’s here. Why?”

**_Tell him I am the only passenger he knows._ **

“She said she was the only passenger he knows.” Ryou Bakura’s face suddenly twisted, looking sinister and odd. “I have no idea what that means.”

“The name!”

“Satiah,” Anzu said.

“I don’t know it.”

**_It’s only one, and it was a later name. He probably doesn't remember. To assure safety, one used several names._ **

“She said it was a later name.” Anzu wanted to get back to Yuugi. Then again, she didn’t. Then again, she wanted to bury her head in covers somewhere. “She said something about safety and many names.”  _ I don’t want to be here. I was having enough problems with what I had to deal with! _

**_I will not do anything against your wishes, Anzu. Please. Rest and let me deal with this. I promise. I can tell you don’t want to be here. It will be okay._ **

**_\-----------------------_ **

Good. Anzu was finally resting. Satiah smirked. “I better not get too familiar again, or I’ll cause problems for my host.” Bakura was watching her. Intently. “Horseback riding was always the funnest game with me? I’m dropping in unannounced again?”

Oh, those eyes lit up now. “Oh. Rider.”

“I knew you’d remember. My Ka still uses its ability to bring me straight to you.”

Bakura just started to laugh. “Aw, yes, now it makes sense why she keeps dropping in. 3,000 years tends to make you forget things. There never was a safer place than with me, for you.”

“Oh, I so enjoyed when Anzu and Yuugi played World Monsters over here,” she admitted. “Ryou Bakura . . . what you used to be.”

“Eh, I was never like that.”

“Not exactly, but you were willing to not destroy the world when you were eight. Ten. Twelve.” She went quieter. “Do you remember?”

Bakura twitched slightly. “No. Too long. Don’t care.”

“Ff-cking Liiiiiiar,” she teased him. “Anzu is with Yuugi, while you?” She smiled. “If you straighten up, we could have fun again.”

His nose wrinkled. “I don’t care. I wouldn’t care. I don’t remember.”

Ryou Bakura took back over. “Okay. So? You’re dropping into that room?” He gestured toward his game with Monster World. “Because you are tied to the other Bakura?”

“Something like that.” He didn’t need details. The other Bakura already knew. He just needed time to adjust. “Could you call Yuugi again please?”

\-------------------------------------

**A little while later at the door**

Ryou Bakura answered the door. “Hello, Yuugi. She’s over there again.”

Of course, he didn’t sound very happy. “I’m sorry, Bakura.” Yuugi went ahead and pulled out his wallet. “I don’t know why this keeps happening. Here. Your game board must be getting really thrashed by now. You can get a new one. New parts. New accessories.”

“Thank you.” Ryou Bakura took the money. “I will later. After this whole dropping in on my game world quits.”

Yuugi went in and saw Anzu over in the corner. “Anzu? Hey. Are you ready to go home?”

“I believe that is still the spirit,” Ryou Bakura told him. “Anzu is not wanting to respond to . . . to anyone. Is there something different about you, Yuugi?”

“Pharaoh’s back.” Surely he knew that. 

“Uh? Um. Okay. Goodnight, Yuugi. Try not to stress her out? I’d like to actually sleep tonight.”

Yuugi couldn’t promise that. He didn’t even know why she kept doing that. He took her back home, not questioning her spirit yet. Well, he had tried to question her once. Her only response was when they were safe back home.

\------------------------------------

**Game Shop**

“Do you want something to eat?” It was getting later. “Anzu?”

“Her stomach says no.” Still Satiah.

“You kind of had a hold of her for six hours,” Yuugi pointed out. “I’d really like to ask her.” Why after such a big fright did Anzu keep relinquishing control?  _ Is she holding her down? _

**_I don’t think so. She was bothered by this whole moment. We know it has to be something large that Anzu doesn’t want to face. Because of coming back. I am still responsible for the disruption in everyone’s lives._ **

_ Everyone who is involved, understands. Whatever this is, we can get through it.  _

**_Ask her about Ryou Bakura and Monster World. If she is here, maybe that will break the ice. This clearly wasn’t a one-time event._ **

“Okay, you can’t tell us . . .” Slip-up. “You can’t tell me or my friends about Anzu.” Recovery. “What about you? Do you know why you keep returning to the game of Monster World?”

“Anzu should speak first.”

“This isn’t connected to Anzu,” Yuugi pushed. “Look? You’re a spirit inside of Anzu that does remember the past. I think it could really help everyone if you explained more about who you are.” Her eye caught his. “Everyone else involved was a monster or involved in taking over or saving the world. So? You can’t just be no one.”

She grasped her hand in mid-air with her eyes closed, like she was talking to Anzu. “Fine. The truth is I am a commoner. I was no one special. But?” She looked toward Yuugi. “I was a friend with someone special.”

\----------------------------------

**Ancient Egypt**

Eight years old, traversing the desert, and doing her best to-

“There it is!”

Get away. Her village had been attacked and left in shambles. Her mother carried away and her father killed in front of her. She had ran away from it, and succeeded, but now she had a bigger problem. She had wandered into areas that everyone kept treating her terribly. They weren’t kind like her village. Every time she tried to approach for food or a bath, they tried to throw rocks at her to beat it.

But not this time. Someone actually laid claim to her as their property! That wasn’t right, that man was scary, and she escaped the first chance she got. She’d rather die out in the sands than go back to him.

“There it is!”

No! They found her? She tried to run away from them, but eventually she would run out of steam. They saw her, they were grown men with grown horses. They were even carrying weapons. Would they use them?

Then, something happened. The men that were after her, their horses all fell and each of them started to cough. 

“You fine?”

She turned and saw a boy, about her age. He looked just as dirty and disheveled. “They were going to catch me.”

“Were.” He started to walk. “Follow me.”

She followed him for several feet, thanking him for his help.

“I can’t do much. Look at me? We are both the same. Outcasts. You can’t run away. You’ll either die or get taken back if you escape. Kingdoms watch for each other’s slaves.”

“But I’m not, I was just. My village was attacked, and I lost everyone, and now I-”

“I get it.” He turned around and looked at her. “I’m Bakura. You?” She gave him her name. “One day, my name will be everywhere. On everyone’s lips, no one can wipe my name from history. You, though? You should be careful. There is power in words.”

He took her to an empty looking area. He turned and looked back. “The spirits say no.” He seemed disappointed. “You need to go back. You’ll die out here.”

“But you survive,” she protested. 

“Not alone. My villages spirits protect me. I also have a monster.” He grinned. “I’ll show you one day. You have a monster too. Everyone does.”

“I don’t want to go back.” She didn’t care about monsters. “I hate him, he!” She started to cry. 

Bakura came over toward her, placing his hand on her back. “I can do something. For now. Come closer. You can’t stay but the village will help.” She walked a little closer and felt gusts in the wind. Bakura was looking at something above them. “Without spiritual power, you can’t see it.” He looked at her with a toothy grin. “But it’s amazing.” The wind died down around her.

She looked around. “What happened?”

“We’re going to help you to find a better master.”

Her heart kept skipping several beats as the young boy was charging a horse into the town she had escaped from. Although young, he knew how to ride his horse well. Considering he had village spirits protecting him, she assumed they helped. 

“Which one?” 

She pointed out the mud-brick place in the middle. “The one with two levels.”

“Is he the only man there?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” They rushed by it, and she clung on as she heard a terrifying scream. “Now you are dead and your slave is mine,” he yelled as he dashed off. They were followed after others, but none of their aims hit. Eventually they were back out in the sands. 

As they were off the horse, she bowed. “Thank you so much, Bakura!”

“They think I took you. So, we have a couple of days to play.” His mouth lit up in a wide smile. “Is that okay?”

“You saved me from someone who would hurt me, and gave me a second chance.” She grinned. “Of course. As long as you want.”

They played into the day and into the night. Both laughing and enjoying themselves, like they used to when they had family and a village. Eventually, she had to go back to the town again. If she turned herself in and said what happened, there was a better chance for a better owner.

\------------------------------------

She fell, screaming from the air, straight onto a horse! It bucked, with the person in front of her just as bewildered. Until she caught sight of those familiar white locks. One of the few people she ever saw with long hair. “Bakura?”

“Heh. I guess what the spirits did does work. It’s you again.” Bakura continued to ride now that the horse was better. “Did you stop using your real name like I said?” She nodded. “Good. Then I guess I’ll give you a name too. The more names you have, the harder it is to pin anyone down.” He looked back at her. “You’ll be Rider since that’s what you became.” He looked in front again. “So? In trouble, Rider?”

“I stole a piece of food. I’m about to get whipped, but I do deserve it.”

“No you don’t. I know you, if you stole food, it’s because you are starving.” He kicked his horse harder and it started to gallop. “No one starves or whips my friend!” He galloped at a high speed, getting her details again. Getting some kills in again. A little nastier than last time.

Then they went to relax with games again for a whole day and night.

“How did I come to you?” she asked as she rolled the bone die. “Out of the air, and straight to you?”

“My village . . . suffers.” Bakura looked at the die. “They don’t do many nice things or have good feelings. But. You hit a spot with them. They tied your ka, basically your monster to my monster.”

“Tied?” She didn’t understand.

“Whenever you are in trouble, big trouble, as long as I am me, I will always come to help you.” He grabbed the die. “You are my only friend. As long as I am me, I will be there.”

“What do you mean as long as you are you, Bakura?”

“Never mind that. You going to roll the die?”

\----------------------------

The landing was always a little more graceful when she knew that she would land. She grabbed onto his shoulders and laughed. “Hi, Bakura!”

“Well, if it isn’t my Rider!” He was just as thrilled. “Life threatened again?”

“No, but my fucking master is about to whip a six year old. I got in the way,” she confessed. “My master is . . . I work hard, and I deal with that. She isn’t learning, little brat.”

“She will, but this is good enough for me.” He made his horse start to gallop. “Have you heard of me lately? I am making quite a name for myself. One day, I’ll be the greatest thief out there that’s ever lived. I’ll be the King of Thieves. No, I’ll be, The Bandit King. No, I’ll be everything!”

She wrapped her arms around him. “As long as we can hang out again, you'll always be Friend Bakura to me.” 

“Promise me something then,” Bakura said. “Hang on, let’s go brutally kill your master, and then I’ll show you something. We’re going on a long adventure.”

\-------------------------

He had taken her to a place she’d never seen before. It was amazing. From high up the cliffs, she could see it. “The palace of the god.”

“The home of the fucking King.” His voice was guttural. “He slaughtered everyone, just for the items the court wears. His son is guilty too. He wears the main piece.”

“He does?”

“He wears the blood and bone and flesh of  _ my  _ people, like it’s stupid jewelry!” Bakura was fuming. “One day, I am going to grow up and I am going to set my people’s suffering free. No one will stop it.” The horse pattered a little back and forth. “Their suffering consumes me. They fester inside of me. You’ve seen that.”

Yes. Instead of running by on a horse, he attacked everyone inside. They still weren’t innocents though. Every one of them, she felt no pity. “It was . . . scary. But, I don’t care. You’re still Bakura.” 

“I won’t be one day. One day you’ll be in trouble, and your monster won’t bring you to me because I’d just kill you.” He looked back towards her. Not crying, but clearly in pain. “It only works as long as I am me. Remember when I said that? It’s close. This is probably the last time you’ll see me. Don’t go looking for me. Even if you hear about me. Promise me that.”

Oh. The thought of never seeing him again. Never playing with him. Knowing that there was no more protection out there. His heart was corrupted by the suffering and evil of his village. He had no choice. It would always be connected. “I. I promise.”

“I have been watching for you,” Bakura said. “I know the right final master for you. His wife is sick, he’s elderly and frail from the hard work in his life, and he’s got seven kids to watch including the newborn that almost killed her. I want you to wait where I put you tonight. I’m going to put her out of her misery. When it’s over, rush up in concern. Be as nice as possible and give him anything he wants while he mourns. When he makes an offer, get shelter and food for it. I give it less than 24 hours and you’ll be taken as his.”

A new master? “You found me a kind master?”

“The best I could.” His voice sounded like it wanted to give out. “I will watch. If he doesn’t take you, I will get you another, but it won’t be as easy. No one’s sick in the other house I’d consider.”

Ugh? “I’ll try very hard.” She didn’t want to let go. 

“It’ll be away from here. I would never set you so close to those cursed objects.” They started to ride away. 

That ride. She could feel it. It would be the last. The last time she would see Bakura. “You are the best of the best to me. You will make a name for yourself. You will be infamous, Bandit Thief King.” 

Bakura looked back at her. “Best of the best?”

She smirked. “You bested them all by the age of eight. Now, you would say . . .” She lifted her head up high, yelling, “fuck you to all of these assholes!” She smiled and looked above them in the sky. “You know my new name. I use it to grant you everything.”

He laughed. “Oh really? What can I have?”

“I decree that the Egyptian sands are your royal carpets. The sky is your neverending palace. I am your Queen, and you are the King. The King of it all!” She gave him one last squeeze. “I will miss you, Bakura.”

* * *

Yuugi smiled as he heard it. This was good news.  _ She was Bakura’s friend! He even helped protect her. He did have a good side. Just like Marik, except he never had a chance. His heart had been seized over time, and he knew he couldn’t fight it.  _ The Pharaoh didn’t answer. Unless he couldn’t.  _ Are you still there? _

**_The Bakura she befriended is back. Ryou Bakura is right, the Bakura now isn’t evil. He has memories and hatred in him, but he’s not the one I defeated._ **

_ Are we positive all the evil is gone? _

**_Anzu goes to Ryou Bakura’s home, because of Bakura. That bond is back. He can’t be evil and have that bond._ **

Yuugi nodded. “I never would have guessed all that. Thank you for sharing.”  _ Hang on. We just picked her up at Bakura’s tonight? She wasn’t in any danger. _

**_Then whatever is bothering Anzu, is frightening her deep enough that Satiah is calling to her friend, Yuugi. We have to found out what it is! She shouldn’t bear it all on her own._ **

_ But getting her to open up. Pharaoh? Atem?  _ Gone. Yuugi looked at the time. “On the hour of seven.” Okay. If they switched every six hours, then they could speak for one hour between. The six was theirs. Bakura being given another chance without his evil side corruption, that had to be a critical. Especially now that he had his only childhood friend.  _ That’s two for sure.  _

And now. If Atem was gone, then Satiah must be gone too. “Anzu?”

Yep. She wasn’t meeting him in the eyes. “Satiah can’t change with me anymore.”

“Yep, Atem’s gone too.” Would that make it easier? No, she didn’t look any better. “Anzu.”

“I’m not feeling good at all, Yuugi.” She sounded like she might get sick. “I think I’m going to throw up,” she said. “I need to go.”

“Go if you need to, just don’t feel stressed.” He didn’t want her going all the way to Bakura’s house again. “We can talk later.” But they would talk.  _ Anzu. What’s wrong? _

* * *

Jounouchi’s Place

Mahado stayed with his legs crossed on the couch. He knew what several things going on around him were. He knew his ‘host’ name was Jounouchi. He knew what a refrigerator had been. He knew the woman staring at him oddly with quiet dagger eyes was going to be the mother of Mana, his assistant when he was alive.

Pharaoh Atem was far away, but he had been told to listen to his host. Before he lost contact with Jounouchi, he had to do a few things. He had explained who he had been to Mai Kujaku so she wouldn’t be scared off. He also couldn’t leave, he needed to watch Mai Kujaku. She had called Pharaoh’s vessel Yuugi to get it all confirmed.

Apparently, Pharaoh and his vessel were changing on and off. As of yet, he hadn’t switched with Jounouchi again. All he could do was stay up and wait to see when his host came back.

“You need to eat,” Mai said to him. She gave him a sandwich. “Eat. I’m going to bed. Not to be rude but don’t bother me until you are Jounouchi.” She almost walked off. “And Jounouchi, if you come back, still don’t bother me unless it’s important. Too much to deal with today. I need rest.”

Jounouchi never gave him instructions to eat, but he seemed like someone who put others before his own welfare. His stomach did feel hungry. He ate the sandwich for his host, but then Mai Kujaku came back out, still fully dressed from her room. “I changed my mind. I’m going for a drive. I’ll be back with some pleasant company.”

\----------------------

Game Shop

Anzu came out of her door and then crept down the hallway. She deactivated and reactivated each door as she went. She doubted Satiah would stop her, or make her come back.

Just a little further in the dark, she saw Mai’s car. However, not surprisingly Yuugi followed her out.

"Where are you going, this late?" Yuugi asked. "Anzu. Please? I need to know, what is it?"

" . . . I can't be with you, Yuugi." It was the truth. "My bad luck went through more than just jobs. People I tried to love. Every time I went out." Yep. "They were hurt, if they were lucky. The closer I got and they didn't back off, the more likely something really bad happened. I was even . . ."

"What, Anzu?"

"I lost someone, years ago," she confessed. "He died. After him, I dated again, but the bad luck just grew." Yuugi was quieter. "Satiah always believed you and Atem's presence in my life had cursed me, but I always said it wasn't true. I didn't want it to be true."

"We . . ." Yuugi didn't know what to say at first. "Someone died?"

"Yeah. He was an actor, and he was attacked onset with a real sword." Anzu sighed softly. "I thought I could handle this, Yuugi. But."

"If it's any kind of bad luck, it isn't from us," Yuugi denied. "It has to be from these people that are interfering with everything. Maybe they saw the whole potential of us being together like Atem did." Now, he didn't look so good. "I swear, I wasn't hiding Atem, he showed up right after you went up to make sandwiches."

"I have to go. I'm going to go with Mai and Jounouchi."

"It's not real, there's no curse! People were causing this to happen to you, but it's not our fault!" Yuugi protested. "Don't leave. Please? Anzu, I'm not afraid of any curse. Don't leave." Mai started to come out of her car, toward them. "Don't take her. Go back to Jounouchi's, we are working this out."

"Hon, I never take commands," Mai warned him. "It usually causes the opposite effect. Now, Jounouchi and I were supposed to talk to her about this. It looks like everything has been brought to a boil. Now?" She looked toward Anzu. "Let's go back to my place and talk things out, like we were supposed to. After that, we'll figure out the next step. Okay?"

"Talk," Yuugi encouraged Anzu. "Then please come back to me?"

"I'll . . . I'll call if things change," she agreed before running off to Mai's car. Anzu practically slammed the door and waited for Mai.

Mai started the car. "How did we go from 'I want to spend my life with Yuugi and figure out this whole thing' to 'I want to run away to save him'?" She asked. "You know there's no curse now, people have been manipulating you."

Yep. "I know." It made a good excuse. It made it easier to take. She gripped the side of her head. "I don't want him to see me when it happens."

"When what happens?" Mai asked.

"Just drive, Mai."


	14. Busted Sarcophagus

**Jounouchi’s Place**

When she arrived with Mai, she sat on the chair. The conversation had to begin. "Do you think he'll understand? He has to. This is the better option." Anzu wiped her eye. "I don't know what part is scarier, Mai. No one knows how this feels. I'm? I'm helpless, I can't do anything to stop it."

Oh. "I fought Marik, Anzu," Mai reminded her. "I've stared into that fear before. What is it? Why did you just . . ."

"Tear Yuugi's heart into pieces?" Anzu started to lose it. "Knowing is going to be hard enough for them. If I had stayed, if they had watched it . . ." She couldn't do that to them. _Satiah? Are you there at all anymore?_

**_Yes. It seems I can hear you again. How are you, Anzu?_ **

_I could use some help with Mai._ _If I'm too far gone before I try to talk it out with Yuugi, then she can tell him. He deserves that._

**_It is scary Anzu but don't be afraid. Yes my friend, I will help you. We are in this together._ **

**_\-----------------------------_ **

Satiah took over. “There was too much for Anzu to bear. We were all fooled, and now Anzu must bear a terrible burden with me.”

“What burden?” Mai asked.

“Hell inside. The inside burns so hot, even I feel it. She has a hell brewing inside of her because of me and the King.”

“Because of the extra spirits?” Mai asked.

“Not extra spirits, extra soul parts,” Mahado interrupted. “If there was complete separation, it should not have done that.”

“What are you talking about?” Mai asked him.

“Ancient Egypt knew different things than your time,” Mahado admitted. “Anzu Mazaki only needs to tell the King what she feels inside. He’d understand the truth without explanation, just like I do. I am sorry.”

“Yes, but it makes it no easier for her to deal with it. It _hurts_. A soul isn’t a single thing, Mai Kujaku.” Satiah said, knowing that didn’t help at all. “Do you have puzzle pieces, paper or building blocks?”

“I live with Jonouchi,” Mai said. “Of course I have building blocks.” She went to his room. “Maybe not?”

“Jonouchi says you are thinking of his miniature rubix cubes in his middle dresser,” Mahado said. “He said ‘what do you take me for, I don’t play with blocks’.” 

Mai came back with two cubes and a piece of paper. “I only found two.”

“That’s enough.” Satiah took the cubes. “When you think of a soul, you probably think something like this.” She drew a solid green square on a piece of paper. “A single entity.” She tackled one side of the cube, solving it. All solid green. “This is closer to the truth.” She pointed out the little squares. “There are different parts with different names and meanings, depending on which time you are examining so we won’t get into it.” She gestured to the whole green area on the rubix cube. “This is the King of Darkness’ soul.” She messed with the block slightly, this time taking a full two minutes longer and gave it to Mai. “Look at where the green is.”

Mai looked at it. “You split it between two places. You split it with reds and blues?” She was impressed. “You’re good.” She gave it back. “What’s it mean?”

Satiah took the second cube. She solved one side completely green. “Great King of Darkness is green.” She mixed it up again, with only green and red sides. She gestured to one. “Yuugi Mutoh.” She gestured to the other side having green and blue sides. She removed the blue stickers. “The Spirit, all green, but not quite whole.” She gave it back to Mai again. “The Spirit has a great many green squares. He is most like the Great King of Darkness. However, he is not all green. Yuugi Mutoh’s side has some green but mostly blue. Still, even one green square, binds them together.”

“Some of Yuugi is the original Pharaoh?” She studied it for a little while. “Parts of the Pharaoh’s original soul rests in the Spirit and Yugi.”

“Modern incarnation. Yes, with new parts added to his soul.” Satiah took the rubix cube back. “It is the same for me and Anzu. However I went, I didn’t all go.” She rubbed her eyes gently. “The separation of the split cannot be changed, thus we are forever apart,” Satiah said. “Yet, forever united. Two souls united with two souls, alike and yet different. Miracles happen.”

“Miracles?” Mai asked.

“Yes. A hell inside of her and it hurts. There is an amazing source of power inside of her. Even _I_ grit my teeth to deal with it and I shouldn’t even feel.” She shook her head. “It’s not good. She will let go of it before death even comes."

"Sanity," Mahado said to Mai. "No one escapes the cruelty. It didn't happen very happen, but it was a corrupted soul. Chaos happened like this in our time more often. Pharaoh can end the cruelty of it by giving her a swift death."

"Which she will not let happen," Mai said. "No wonder she broke Yuugi's heart, there's no way she's going to have Atem kill her. She's dying because of them together and . . . and you together?" Mai gestured to Satiah. "So you are both the same too? From the same soul, like Yuugi?"

Satiah nodded. "Yes. It is my fault too that we are dying. With this being her body and feeling it so much more, her mind will get weaker first. I should not have been able to communicate." She looked downward. "She is so scared. For once, I wish she would have kept Yuugi closer instead of pushing him away. This is her body's end though, I have just been here for the ride." She covered her face. "I can't do it, I can't ask Yuugi or Other Yuugi!"

Back to Anzu. “I’m sorry, Anzu,” Mai apologized. “I can’t even?” She bent down to pat her hand. “It’s not your fault Yuugi and you have spirits.” She watched as Anzu’s resolve started to melt. Mai hugged her. “I know what hell feels like. I know what you are feeling, I’ve been there. Just hang on, okay?” That feeling. It was eating away at her. "We can't give in, not yet. It's been thousands of years, there must be something we can do."

“It feels. It feels like someone ramming a racing engine into a bike. Like taking finals to a class you’ve never even taken! I just? I.” Anzu rubbed the sides of her fists together. “It’s worse than being sick. It’s worse than a headache. When Satiah is out here, inside it’s deafening but I can’t face Yuugi either!” She squeezed her eyes shut. “It hurts everywhere and it's getting worse.”

“Jounouchi.” Mahado looked toward Anzu. “He is telling you that he is sorry and he wants to help however he can.”

“No one can help.” Anzu looked out of it. “No one can end it. Surviving isn't possible, and even a calm death, that Atem - I can't! Not to him or Yuugi.” Her fingers dug into Mai’s sleeve. “I don't have much longer, it's increasing exponentially."

“Look, Satiah!” Mai put the phone in Anzu’s hand. “Tell Pharaoh _something_. He is her last chance. Be reasonable and take over.”

Anzu looked back toward her, her eyes clear for the goal. Satiah. “No. Even the King can’t destroy this hell. This is the chaos of too much soul involved in the act of procreation. The only thing the King could do was end the suffering, but Anzu will not let it haunt him or Yuugi of the regrets. This is her body and her decision. I? I can only try one thing.” She looked back toward Mai. “I must see if I can be the only sacrifice. I have to try and take it.”

\-----------------------------

Soul Room

Anzu screamed and covered her ears, her legs crumpled on the ground. The sound was deafening, like a rock concert in her head. She couldn’t even hear her screams over it all. Her whole self pounded, like every part of her stubbed itself hard like a toe. A constant thronging that was driving her insane.

**“The burden on you is just too great, Anzu! I can’t see you like this, not because of me. I have to try this.”**

Anzu looked beside her. She’d been sent to the soul room at the same time with Satiah.

Satiah. She finally could see her. Last time she had been disguised as the card of Cyndia. Now. A little shorter than Anzu, her hair was different, but she wore the same clothes. If they were both in there? Right now, she probably looked like a hollow shell outside. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I will try something. A desperate move that may save you.” Satiah came over toward Anzu. “I will try to hold whatever hell cannot be harmonious inside of your body. If it works, it should eventually raise me back to the afterlife, where that power belongs. Then, maybe you will have a proper life to live.”

“I.” Anzu didn’t answer right away. “If it works, you'd be gone?”

She seemed to breathe. “If this works, I won’t be here anymore. You can have a happy life, without me falling into Bakura’s Monster World all the time.” She smiled. “You can have your happy life with Yuugi. The agony will stop. Anzu? I will try.” She grasped her hand in hers. "I will take this power into me, and get buried in it's energy to the afterlife, letting you survive. Or? I will fail, but I know I will see you again. We will be reunited afterwards."

Anzu watched as she started to fade. “Satiah? Satiah! Please, wait! I don't want to go through this alone!” She didn’t want her to go. “You hated the thought of ever going to the afterlife. After you were with me for some time, you said it. I remembered it. It would be the hell of your life before. You live as you did in life, you said that!”

"I go now and maybe you don't have too. That's worth it.” A small smile graced her face. “Eternity will eventually come. Take care, Anzu. I hope you survive.”

“No! Satiah!”

\-------------------------

“Anzu?” Mai called to her, waking her up. “Are you okay? You blacked out.”

“She took it.” Anzu couldn’t say anything else. “Satiah took whatever was hurting me.” She didn’t feel any pain. Hear anything. Sense anything. “It’s over.”

“The pain is over?”

Anzu nodded. “Yes and no. My heart’s filled with it now for a different reason.” Oh, she was going to miss her so much. She felt so . . . alone. But? "Yuugi, call Yuugi."

\--------------------------------

**Kul Elna- 3000 years ago**

Satiah moved on her way to her goal. The place Bakura never allowed her to visit. Kul Elna. For years, he had watched over her and protected her, all while knowing and suffering the fate of destiny he was not allowed to get away from.

Satiah tried to put him out of her mind, but word from beyond far reaches were saying that he . . . he dug up the last Pharaoh’s remains. She knew in her heart things would only get worse, and she couldn’t let it be this way. She would never be able to repay all the kindness he showed to her.

She ran away from her current master for that day, to take a chance. Grip it. She even stole Ebonnee, to reduce someone attacking her, for fear of killing her cat. She had to go that far distance alone. 

Bakura had no one on his side, but his only friend. She let go of her cat, she doubted she would need her anymore. She would be better off to go and find a new home, than to stay with her. As she moved through Kul Elna, she could feel the despair in its surroundings. She wasn’t spiritually strong with her Ka, but she knew well enough that the spirits were there. The pervading loneliness and suffering was thick in the air. “Please?” She had to.

Further in. “Please don’t do this.” She felt a rush of air around her. The spirits were giving her warning. She should probably feel privileged they hadn’t killed her, but she wasn’t there for herself. “For as long as I can remember, Bakura helped me. Saved me. He is a good person, and your suffering has corrupted him so much over the years.”

The winds howled against her, almost like they rejected her honesty. “I know that what happened wasn’t fair and it wasn’t your fault! I know that you suffer, but what can Bakura himself do? Why punish him?” She felt the sands whipping hard against her skin. “He is the only survivor of Kul Elna, but you throw nothing but a curse upon him for living! Why must he alone be responsible? Please.” 

She moved to her knees, feeling the sands starting to cut against her. “Please give him a chance.” She got off her knees to move closer, the world was going dark around her. She could hear the sound of guttural voices she couldn’t understand but pain, envy, anger, sadness and endurance was in all of it. Pervading emotions that Bakura had always had surrounding him. Bakura. Their life. The life of the spirits. Not bowing, not just pleading, they weren’t giving in! “No, I will not give up! I will give you anything to just give him a fucking chance! A chance to be free!” All of the times he saved her came to her mind. How many times had she arrived upon his horse, in need of him?

And he gratefully helped her because he was her friend. Her only friend, and she was his. His only friend. “If I don’t fight for his soul, no one ever fucking will!” No, she couldn’t give up. She felt the winds pushing her back, physically pushing her back through the sands like a force. _Fuck it._ “I’ll do anything, anything, whatever it takes, if you just let Bakura go.” Then, she heard something. 

_A curse into the next life._

She could see the spirits now, the pervasive clouds, the corrupted faces of the shadows now around her. She could understand them. She knew what that meant. She wasn’t allowed a chance in this life, they would take Bakura as the one who would hold their suffering, but she had a chance. After his death. To save his soul.

There would be a chance. But she paid a price.

She felt the life escaping from her, little by little, but stayed strong. There was no one else to help him, and they had been draining her soul ever since she came in. _Take it all. Take this as the sacrifice to save him. If not in this life, then the next, I agree._ “I willingly give you all, just save my friend!”

\------------------------------------------

**Kul Elna- Present Day.**

With a shivering, strained gasp, Satiah felt the breath of life fill her lungs. Lungs? Her heart was beating. Her heart. She felt pain as she struggled to move. Move. She looked at herself. She was naked.

Her head felt dizzy. Her hands reached for the fallen rocks around her. Her price had fully come to be paid. 

\-----------------------------------------

**Bakura’s House**

Now, Satiah remembered. She watched Ryou Bakura open the door on his broken Monster World. “Bakura.” She got up, trying to ease her way to him.“I gave my life to give you a second chance!”

Bakura’s facial expression seemed to change. “What are you even saying, woman?”

“I went to Kul Elna, on that day. I knew you would be gone, and I knew what would happen.” She reached out to him and smiled. “It worked. You’ve returned. You don’t have to live, forever trapped in an eternity of darkness and suffering.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Bakura. My friend!”

Bakura didn’t answer right away. “Rider. You’re the reason I am back?” He didn’t sound happy nor sad about it. “I live behind Ryou Bakura’s command now.” He laughed. “Except right now, I could get away with murder with you naked and hugging me. He’s not coming out.”

She didn’t care about something so trivial. Naked was nothing. She hugged him tightly. “You are a free soul.” She felt something strange around her though. A sort of light of goodness. It must be from finally fulfilling her purpose. To protect his soul.

“It was stupid,” Bakura scolded her. “I didn’t save you all those times, for you to just throw your life away, Rider!”

Yep. Her Bakura. “It was mine to do as I wished, only because you helped me.” The feeling within her seemed to grow. Cozy and warm.

“Oka-ay?” Ryou Bakura seemed to be back. As he was unused to her being naked, unlike Bakura, he would be a little unaccustomed of course. “I-I-I, Bakura stepped back so let’s s-sit you down over there at the couch, in the other room!” Ryou Bakura said as he took over again. He closed his eyes as he shuffled with her. 

Bakura was practically teasing Ryou Bakura by not taking over. “Do you want me to walk over there myself, Ryou Bakura?”

“Yes, please, and I will go find my room. For clothes, for you!” He pointed to the couch. “There, over there. I’ll be back.”

Satiah sat down on the couch. The air was cool against the skin. The feeling of the air conditioner. _I’m not feeding off of Anzu. This is my body. I can appreciate this feeling, this sensation, with my own body._

She watched as Ryou Bakura still kept his eyes closed and held out some garments. “Not the best, but something for now?” He kept looking away.

Satiah took her fingers. Fingers. She touched the shirt and pants as she grasped them. She placed them over her body. Everything was right. This was her body. It even had her birthmark on it. _How? How am I really worth getting back my body? How?_

“I forgot about that birthmark.” Bakura had come back, taking control from Ryou Bakura again now that there was nothing to make him uncomfortable and tease him with. “It still looks like a raindrop.”

She finished getting dressed. “I should call Anzu so that she won’t worry, but first? May we finally play together again?”

****

\--------------------------

Yuugi went up the stairs and knocked on Jounouchi’s door. Mai had finally called him to come down. Anzu had news, good news for him, but she was in a depressed mood. “Mai Kujaku? It’s Yuugi.”

“Yuugi!” Anzu’s voice answered the door. She opened it and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy, it had looked like she had been crying for a long time now. “I'm sorry, Yuugi. Everything I said was true when I left, except it's not why I left. I didn't want you and Atem to know."

Yuugi reached forward and tightened the hug. No matter what she said, he already forgave her. "What happened?"

“Yuugi.” Now her voice sounded hoarse. 

Mai answered the door next. “Might as well come in. We need to have a little conversation.” 

\---------------------------------

Yuugi sat down on the couch with Anzu. Mai showed him the rubix cubes that Satiah had used to explain it. “I’m sorry you were trapped in hell.” He hugged her more. “I never wanted you to be hurt, and I’m sorry I couldn’t help!” He held her quietly for a few minutes. No wonder. The guilt Atem would have felt. _Thanks to Satiah's sacrifice, she's okay now. I promise, Satiah, I'll take the best care I can of her._

Yuugi heard his phone go off and he checked it, still trying to comfort her. She was slowly getting better.

“It’s Ryou Bakura. She dropped again, this time um. Um. I-I uh, gave her some clothes. Not the best, my clothes aren’t really fit for her. Bakura and her are talking okay. She seems okay, but if you could come get your friend again, it would be a great idea? Okay?”

Wait. “That’s impossible.” Anzu was right there.

“Oh no, I _very_ much assure you that she broke through the last of the Monster World hold, Yuugi. Naked, Yuugi. She’s lucky she wasn’t hurt. I mean I don’t think she was. I was not straining to observe.”

“I’ll be right there.” Yuugi hung up. “Anzu, where do you think Satiah went?”

“She left me, moving into the afterlife,” she admitted sadly. “She despised the thought of it, she never wanted to separate from me. She said the hellish energy would only drive me insane. She did it. For me.”

“Are you still in agony?” 

“No. The agony’s over, thanks to Satiah.”

“Yes, but, she didn’t go to the afterlife,” Yuugi informed her. “She ducked out again. She seems to be good at that. Ryou Bakura just said she fell onto his game again.”

“Hm?” Anzu didn’t seem to know what to say.

“That’s impossible. Anzu said she had to go, to take that hell with her,” Mai said.

“Mai.” Anzu strained.

“Hon’, let me get you into the guest bed,” Mai said. “Whether you stay the whole night, you need proper sleep.” Mahado got up toward her. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Jounouchi is driving me crazy,” he winced his eyes. “I just. His emotions are too . . . I summon the Dark Magician!” 

Jounouchi was panting, clearly back, but the surprise was what was in front of him. Mahado had transformed back to the Dark Magician. And oddly, he seemed better. He twirled his scepter. “This is the form I am meant to be here, I can feel it.”

“Gah, it felt like the biggest sneeze in-” Jounouchi stopped as he looked at Anzu. “I want to help too, come on, Mai.” Jounouchi helped pick her up. “It’s okay, Anzu, Jounouchi’s here. We’re going to get you a nice bed.” He looked over toward the Dark Magician. “Uhh?”

“Try telling him to return to you,” Yuugi recommended.

“Dark Magician, return to me.” The Dark Magician disappeared and Jounouchi went on helping Anzu to the guest bedroom. After she was down, he put his hand on her head. “I wish I could have helped when you needed me. I can help now though. So get some rest. No worries. Nobody’s coming close to you as long as Jounouchi’s here.” Anzu didn’t respond as she went back to sleep. “And you neither.” Jounouchi hugged Mai. “I’m sorry about all this, Mai, but I’ve _still_ been here for you. Just inside.” Mai held him closer. Jounouchi looked to Yuugi who had been surveying it all. 

“I have to go check on Satiah,” Yuugi said. “I promise I’ll be back, but I need to make sure she’s okay for Anzu.” 

\-------------------------------------

**Ryou Bakura’s House**

Satiah studied the board in front of her. She had never played this game. “Let’s see . . . “ She smiled at Bakura. “I think I’m trapped.”

“Then why are you smiling?” Bakura asked her. 

“Because we are finally playing.” She looked at the board again. “Oh no, wait. I can move this way.” She took one of his pieces. “These are cute.”

“No, they are dumb.” Bakura gritted his teeth. “Why am I even doing this?”

 _Because I’m bringing you back, my friend._ She waited for his turn.

“I can’t believe Ryou Bakura is making me play this.” He grabbed one of the pieces and roughly knocked one of hers down. “And I don’t like the way you feel to me.”

“I would say it’s the power of friendship, but that sounds fucking ridiculous.” She spoke in the off-cuff manner she used to speak to him back then. “Stop being a right bastard and be gentle with the pieces. You almost broke it. I don’t see a move yet. You can go.”

Bakura didn’t answer right away. “Fucking capsule monsters.” He took another piece of hers, but more gently. Ryou Bakura spoke up. “It was fast and easy to set up. Don’t complain. At least you are playing with your friend again.” Back to Bakura. “I can’t believe you did such a stupid thing for me, Rider. Cursing yourself to this for three thousand years. Only part of you made it to the finish line.”

She wouldn’t let his anger get to her. “I don’t care how much made it, as long as I made it.” She looked at her optional places to move. She didn’t see anything yet. A diagonal move, but he wasn’t on any diagonals. She could send them in to try and defeat. Maybe? Or maybe. She moved her piece up. Bakura took it. “Nice game. Care for another one? Do you have Connect Four? I’m tops at Connect Four.”

“I do have Gomoku,” Ryou Bakura said taking over. “I will go and get that. Oh?” There was a knock at the door. “That is probably Yuugi.”

When the door opened, she saw Yuugi standing there. He seemed to be examining her appearance, the gameboard, and Bakura.

“I did say she showed up in nothing,” Ryou Bakura said. “You can . . .” He distorted his face somewhat. “- _not_ take her home, she isn’t Anzu Mazaki. Get out of my area!” Bakura of course.

Yuugi didn’t move. “Satiah. Hello?” He waved nervously. “Interesting. You are like Anzu.”

She cleaned up the game board. Ryou Bakura had more capsule monsters he would set up in a bit. “Is Anzu okay? Did you tell her I am okay?”

“Yes.” His voice sounded funny. “You took part of that energy from her?”

“It was tearing Anzu up inside,” she said. “She was in agony. Now she’s not in pain anymore.”

“The girl will be fine, so fuck off.” Bakura’s charming voice.

“Is there anything you know that could explain what happened?” Yuugi asked. “Do you remember the day you died yet?”

She didn’t respond as she hunted in some kind of box. 

“She was an idiot,” Bakura finished for her. “She went to Kul Elna.”

A normal person in such a dangerous area as Kul Elna back then? “What happened?”

“I gave everything for Bakura,” she said as she brought out a capsule monster. “It wasn’t enough to spare him then.” She smiled at Bakura. “But it is now. Do you want a three or do you want an unknown cute monster?” She held up two capsule eggs, hiding the number behind one of them with her thumb playfully.

Ryou Bakura clearly took over, smiling toward her and then at Yuugi. “She is the reason he is here today, unattached to Zorc. She sacrificed herself to save her friend. That’s why he has to play with her. I know if she’s done this much, she can turn him for good. As much as he whines, I don’t feel the evil I used to anymore. It’s. It’s not there.”

 _Self-sacrifice, for his after life._ That wasn’t even life, the souls that suffered would not release him in life even with a live sacrifice. Their pain was too great. Yet, somehow, they must have known that one day they would be freed. Bakura had been trapped in the ring, with Zorc still attached. Still suffering. “Wow,” Yuugi remarked. “You sacrificed yourself for Bakura’s soul.” 

“I’ll take the damn level three,” Bakura griped at her.

“Good call.” She revealed the other egg. “The cute one was a two.” She brought out two more eggs. “Now, the dinosaur one or the one labeled two?”

Yuugi smiled. Rough around the edges, but she had a good heart. “Please, feel free to stay at the Game Shop with Anzu. I know she’d appreciate it.”

“I will.” It wasn’t even a question. “Thank you for the offer, Yuugi.”

“Yes, but I am watching her for tonight,” Ryou Bakura said. “Sorry. I want them to catch up, but I’ll drop her off first thing in the morning.” 

“That sounds great.” She should catch up with her old friend. Time to return back to Anzu and let her know.

_\-------------------------------------_

**Domino Museum Earlier . . .**

A crush of sound the likes of which he’d never heard lit up, cracking alongside him, shattering, and breaking. Atem gasped for air as he looked around him. It took a couple of minutes to adjust to what had happened. Seeing the jars on the ground and a busted sarcophagus. The old wrappings around him, mostly ripped, and his nude body. 

He had his body back. He moved out of the exhibit and to another area to grab any kind of clothes for now.


	15. Shadow Game of Connect Four?

In Kaiba’s Car 

“You better hope you can get access to some of your old fortune because you owe me a bundle for this,” Kaiba complained to him. “Getting you from Domino Museum, dealing with the authorities without telling them _you_ sprang to life from the exhibit, and then getting you access to clothes. I had to call in so many favors for this one.”

Atem adjusted the choke collar on himself. No, he and Yuugi weren’t the six dice, they were the twelve. He held a phone that Kaiba had lent him to call Yuugi. Held it with his own hands. A part of him wanted to cry out for joy at such a miracle at having his body back. Another part? 

To receive such a gift as life, to have his body restored again. That wasn’t just a god’s magic, that was an ancient god’s magic. One of the most revered could do it, if all of the parts were there. Time to use that phone. “Yuugi.”

“Atem?!”

He sounded surprised, yet he assumed because of the voice, he knew it was Atem. “I seem to have dropped into my old self in Domino Museum’s revisited exhibit.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m with Kaiba. I needed his connections to get me out safely,” Atem said. “Where are you? Are you at the Game Shop?”

“I’m heading back to Anzu. Satiah also came back to life,” Yuugi informed him.

Not only him, but Satiah? “The one whom everyone calls the mere commoner now has her life back too. Yuugi. You and all of your friends should be very prepared. I don’t believe this is a fight of cards, or something with only one villain. This will not be an easy battle. Very, very few are granted what Satiah and I have been given back. Very few.”

“I imagine so,” Yuugi said.

“Very few,” Atem repeated again. “Legends, mostly.”

“Atem?” Yuugi sounded off. “There was something that happened with Anzu. She told me that she believed we cursed her and she ran off with Mai.”

“What?!”

“But it was a lie,” he said quickly. “To make us back off. I don’t know how to explain it right, but Satiah took the extra energy in her that was going to kill her. She was supposed to die, when she got her body back.”

Oh no. “Corrupted souls.” Atem understood. “I must have came back at a tender moment.” He didn’t know when he arrived back, but if Yuugi had been involved with Anzu, then that meant Satiah was present. “I am so sorry, Yuugi.”

“Anzu is okay now,” Yuugi said. “Satiah took it somehow.”

Oh. “Still. The pressure grows within. How close had she gone to becoming insane?” He had to ask. “Yuugi, stay very close to Anzu from now on. There could be serious repercussions on her.” He’d never even known of a case that survived. “You might consider marrying her and putting her at complete ease.”

“In a heartbeat, but I’ve barely managed to keep her in Japan with me. Even that might not last long.”

“Then try your best. I’ll meet you at the Game Shop soon.” 

“What about . . . her? When I went to Bakura’s to see Satiah, I found out how she died. She sacrificed herself in Kul Elna to save his eternal soul. So, is she here then to turn Bakura to our side? Because. She looked like Anzu.”

“She is Anzu.” Atem understood it already. “If there was a corruption of individuals who couldn’t separate, there is trouble. There was trouble. That means she is the other side of Anzu, like you are a side of me. However? It does not mean they are the same. We aren’t the same.”

“Right. They definitely aren’t the same. I am almost back to Anzu. She’s at Jounouchi’s house. I’ll get her and get home. See you soon, Atem. Literally.”

“See you.” Atem hung up. Atem did not wish to confide in Kaiba, but it had to be that way. As much as Kaiba opposed him in Yuugi’s time, no matter how cruel he had been, it was because of Kaiba’s strength in his beliefs to continue after him that he was there. 

“Oh.” Kaiba smirked. “So this other ancient spirit took a power source that spun during a quadruple sex session? Oh, I know who _she_ is now.”

He did? “Kaiba, how can you know Satiah? From Ancient Egypt?”

“The afterlife affected me a little.” He didn’t say anymore about it. “I do remember some things, and I especially remember prophecies with you, that never came true. Tends to stick around on the mind. So? I know who she is in the little drama of life happening right now.”

Fine. “Who is she?”

“There was a well-known prophecy about a light goddess who had the power of a new god by the greatest pharaoh.” Kaiba actually laughed. “She’s got _your_ power. When you came down in the middle of an intense Anzu Yuugi puzzle.” He dribbled his fingers against the steering wheel, like he was enjoying himself. “That’s why you were able to switch with Yuugi again. Sex is a _big_ thing with Egyptian gods, remember?”

“Wait.” Hang on? “That’s _my_ power?” Satiah had _his_ power? 

“Not just your power, you were switching with Yuugi again. She _just_ started switching with Anzu.” Kaiba was enjoying himself way too much. “I get it now.”

Oh. “The millennium power.” Not all of it, the items were now gone. Energy must have been released when he did it, and taken with him. “Can I summon the gods again with that power?”

“I don’t know but you two just got your bodies back after being dead for three thousand years. So, I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Kaiba again. That look on his face. “Oh, I bet Yuugi’s gonna just love you when he sees you messing with the ‘Other Anzu’. If you want your energy back.”

“I need my energy back.” Satiah couldn’t keep it, it was _his_! “The power’s been converted somehow if she is okay. The human form can hold it.” That means he wanted it back.

“Thanks to sex.”

“I should be able to wield it.” Atem looked at his hands. “How do I get my energy back?”

“It’s nothing hard, I bet you just have to repeat the act to get the power from the light goddess. That power will make you the new god. So just get with some bump and grinding. Or I suppose, Pharaoh.” Kaiba continued driving like what he said was nothing. “You could just kill her and it’ll come back. Not like you're going to trust anyone at that moment not to stab you in the back, especially a friend of Bakura’s.”

True. That would return his power, but to kill an innocent? 

Atem was quiet. _I never kill the innocent._

“Whatever. Pick your way and just get it done,” he insisted. “Because this isn’t the time for stupid jitters, this is the time to get the damn gods back! Something big is coming, and you know it! If you don’t do it, there’s no way you are saving the day.”

“Yuugi’s. We are almost to Yuugi’s. Just drop me off.” Atem looked at his hand. “How old do I look?”

Kaiba glanced at him. “You look like you did in the afterlife, an aged Yuugi. At least you got the healthy complexion of Egyptian life back though.” Kaiba sighed as he pulled up by the Game Shop. “Don’t get too used to the life of luxury in there. Anzu won’t be greeting you when she finds out what you really are.”

Atem got out and looked. The Game Shop. _Seeing it with my own eyes._ “Kaiba.” He glanced at him and watched Kaiba throw him the phone he previously borrowed back. Hm?

Kaiba stuck his head out of the car to look back. “Not _every_ action is going to be a ‘Yuugi would do it’ action now. If the end is coming, it’s gonna get brutal. Yo _u really_ need to be Pharaoh. Maybe that’s why it was optional?” Kaiba suggested. “Maybe they don’t know if you’ve got the guts to do what’s necessary. If she has your powers, you know how to get them back. Don’t dawdle.” He stuck his head back in his car. “Go and kill her.”

Atem felt a small jerk inside. The event, to call everything out like this. Even Kaiba knew something was about to shake the world. He watched Kaiba’s blue ferrari take off as he went to the front door. 

Killing was not the first option.

\--------------------------

**Game Shop**

Atem waited by the security door. He had the code to the first door but he couldn’t remember the second. He tried his luck at the code, but he had no more luck. He watched Yuugi’s car coming toward the Game Shop. “Yuugi!” His heart beat hard as he watched him come out of the car. They reunited a moment while Anzu watched on, herself only too happy.

“You got everything?” Yuugi quickly questioned. “You don’t know how this happened? Oh, we are the same size. That’s different.”

Mm. “I could actually use some food,” Atem realized, hearing his belly growl. _My stomach actually hurts._

“Into the Game Shop, we’ll get you something.” Yuugi eagerly opened the door. “Anzu? Do we still have leftovers from last night?”

“I think so.”

“Great, and you should definitely eat too if you haven’t,” Yuugi pointed out. “It’s been a hard day. Night, I mean. The whole thing has been tough.” 

Yuugi’s attention was divided on who to concentrate on. Atem could see that. He would try and allow Yuugi some time with Anzu, but-

“This can’t be a good thing, right?” Anzu questioned Atem. “I mean, it’s great that you have your body back, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s really great!”

“Yes,” Atem said, not wanting to miss the moment as Yuugi was unlocking the door upstairs. “You need to stay with him, I can’t interfere anymore and you need each other.”

“Can we not talk about that down there?” Yuugi complained as he opened the door to upstairs. “I can hear you know.”

“You’re trying to change the subject,” Anzu warned him. “I remember you, Atem. You’re the take charge side of Yuugi.”

“Upstairs?” Yuugi questioned. “Anzu.”

“I am.” Atem watched her head upstairs before heading up himself. _Side of Yuugi._ He opened the door and looked around. For so long, this felt like a home. It was where Yuugi had lived, but he rarely traversed the halls and rooms himself.

“There’s plenty of room,” Yuugi said to Atem. “Don’t worry about it. You can get some rest. Satiah can too, she’ll need a place and I already invited her to stay. This place used to hold four people.” He seemed to get lost in himself. 

“My grandpa. My mom. My dad, occasionally, when I saw him.” Atem repeated everything Yuugi just thought, at the same time as him. “I know. Our connection won’t leave because we are separated, Yuugi. You are still a part of me, and I am still a part of you.” He watched Anzu get nervous a moment. “It’s okay. We spent a long time thinking the other way too. I’m fine.”

“Atem,” Anzu addressed him. “You saved the world. You helped to defeat evil more than once. In none of that time did you earn your body back, it wasn’t even a question of if it could be possible. And you and Satiah suddenly . . .?”

Yes, Atem knew what she was getting at. “I will have to take Yuugi’s ear from you when you go to bed.”

“What does me having to- Oh.” She glanced toward Yuugi. “It’s fine.”

“We don’t share a room or anything,” Yuugi said. “Did you want anything, Anzu?”

“I want to know what’s going on with Satiah.” Anzu wasn’t selecting food, she wasn’t letting up. “Dead people don’t just rise, Yuugi!” The suffering still bothered her.

“That’s? You know, that’s not a nice way to put it,” Yuugi tried to correct her.

“She is right, Other Me,” Atem corrected him. “She doesn’t want to deal with the triviality of pretending this doesn’t exist. I believe there is a reason Satiah and I attained our bodies back. Something big will be happening soon.”

“Like what?” Yuugi asked. “What could happen? You got rid of the curse of the millennium items. So what else is there?”

He needed to discuss it with Yuugi first, not Anzu. “We should talk as Anzu sleeps.”

“You’re trying to get me out of the room.” Anzu was suspicious. “What’s going on with Satiah?”

“She’s going to stay with Bakura for the night,” Yuugi told her, with a sound like he’d already told her several times. “I promise, first thing tomorrow we will go and see her if Ryou Bakura doesn’t bring her back early enough.”

Anzu still looked jittery. She was insistent like her old self, but she was not coping well. The power that followed, it was intense. There were many danger signs he could see, even her attention seeming to dart all over the place whenever she heard a simple noise.

Atem looked toward Yuugi. **_Is it okay if I hug Anzu, Yuugi?_** Like he thought, Yuugi wasn’t surprised he could hear him without words. They were still connected, and it would never leave them. He went over to Anzu and stole a hug. She almost seemed to not care. _Very_ unlike her. “I know you worry of Satiah because of what you endured. I assure you, she isn’t in pain, she is happy. Too happy to call for long, but she will. She is finding a friendship she lost thousands of years ago, but she will come back to you.” Now she was starting to cling back.

Atem looked toward Yuugi. **_Listen, Yuugi. She was holding millennium power. Not an item, the power of all the items from the afterlife. If Satiah hadn’t taken it, she would have died a brutal death from the intensity of it. I could have done nothing but softened it._** He heard an inaudible gag from him. **_The pain has ceased from dealing with that raw power, but just watch her. Now more than ever, you need to remember your friendship. All of them. Beyond the circle of your deep friendships. Show her, remind her how many people she once had._**

_Yes, I promise. I’ll call everyone I can think of. Beyond the circle. Um? That would include. Uh. Otogi? He wasn’t really her close friend._

**_Direct or indirect, anyone who comes will remind her of a community of support. Honda, Jounouchi, Mai, you, me, Satiah and Shizuka should just be the base._ **

_So should we have a party or something?_

“Connect with them quickly and we will figure it out, Other Me,” Atem said. **_Meanwhile, I believe this is your cue._ **

Yuugi went over to Anzu. “It’s okay. I’ll get you to bed.” She didn’t seem to fight with him about the issue. Even a worse sign, Anzu was a natural hard-headed friend. 

Yuugi had stayed with Anzu longer, no surprise, so Atem ate leftovers he found. Yuugi was still gone, so later he followed his body’s calling again. As he got up from the couch, he heard Yuugi a short distance away.

 _Do you know if it’s all gone?_ Yuugi came around the corner. “She’s still not herself.”

“The soul is a complicated thing. While we can feel our connection, I had no way of knowing about the Spirit of the Ring when I first met Ryou Bakura,” Atem reminded him. “Even Satiah, she had laid dormant all that time. To stay with Anzu she must have even survived in my memory world somehow, without leaving her. Buried so deep.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Yuugi. There is no way to see what is going on inside.” 

“As long as she is handling it,” Yuugi said. “What do you think is coming, Atem?”

“I don’t know, but Anzu is right to be worried.” Atem sighed. **_Too much power, enormous power, is gathering on the side of good on Earth. If Satiah turns Bakura, you are right, even he may be on our side this time. All of it together is a sign that good is going to be fighting a dangerous evil in at least equal strength._ **

“You’re right, it is going to be something big,” Yuugi agreed. “But we have to concentrate on what we know for now.” He touched his head. “I just wish I could know about, just a little future. Just Anzu’s. The future is so up in the air.”

“Anzu is important, but for the moment, we have to have a discussion about Satiah.” 

Atem told him of the prophecy Kaiba had once known. “She might be this ‘light goddess’, Yuugi. She has millennium power that came back from the afterlife. I have to get it back.” 

“Anzu couldn’t handle that power, and you are in a mortal body too now,” Yuugi warned him. “How do you know you can handle it?”

“I’ve dealt with strong power. It’s been my weapon ever since I lived in that puzzle.” Lived. “This was optional, Yuugi. I still don’t know why. None of it.” He looked at his chest, where the puzzle should be laying. “I should have figured this out by now. I need that power.” He took a deep breath. “I have to get it back. I have to tackle that light.”

“Atem. I don’t like this.” Yuugi took a step back. “You don’t even know Satiah. I don’t either, she was inside of Anzu. Only Anzu knows her.”

“We shared a sandwich.” That wasn’t nearly enough. “I _need_ that power.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I am going to get it the best way I know. Play a game with her. If she does have millennium power, it should turn into a shadow game. Does Anzu know Satiah’s favorite game?” Atem asked. “I will need it.” Yuugi still didn’t look well. “I need that power, Yuugi.”

“There’s no puzzle. There’s no extra luck now.” Yuugi held his forehead. “In fact, if she does have millennium power, then she has the extra luck, so what are you going to bet?”

Atem didn’t answer. “Her favorite game please.”

Yuugi just shook his head with a slight sigh. “Her and Anzu used to play a game of Connect Four. It doesn’t involve luck, so at least that’s on your side. I’ll get it for you.” Yuugi left a moment to retrieve it. “Just? Be gentle to her,” Yuugi reminded him as he gave him the Connect Four. “She may be Bakura’s friend, but she is also Anzu’s and she saved her. I don’t know the details of what you’ll bet in a game, but she’s a good person, at least in that aspect. I think.”

“I know she isn’t the enemy,” Atem said, “and I will do what I can.”

“But, what if it doesn’t turn into a shadow game?” Yuugi asked. “What are you going to do?”

“I have to go.” Atem couldn’t answer that. Didn’t want to answer that. “I will see you in the morning, Yuugi.”

“I hope. Just be careful, Atem, and I mean _you_ too,” Yuugi warned him. “Be careful, Other Me.”

\---------------------------

Yuugi headed to his bedroom. He had no idea how Atem would fair, but he had no control of him. He had his own body. _Please don’t go too far, Atem. I know you._ Atem got emotionally invested in games. Duel Monsters suited him the most because he liked talking to his opponent more. Except that one time, when he came down after Aigami beat him. Atem saved him, but he looked like a regal god more than a man. _That power was hiding inside of Anzu, now in Satiah?_

Yuugi heard his phone and looked. _Bakura’s._ Satiah would want to talk to Anzu. “I trust in Atem.” They could later, but he couldn’t risk Anzu jeopardizing Atem’s plan.

\--------------------------------------

**Bakura’s House**

_She will be on Bakura’s side. It won’t be easy to get her to Kaiba’s limo, if it comes down to that. The fact that I don’t have the millennium puzzle might make it easier to accept the challenge though._ Atem knocked on the door. Ryou Bakura answered it again. “Hello.”

“Uh? Hello?” Ryou Bakura said. Atem's skin was a giveaway he was not Yuugi. "May I help you?"

"I need to speak with Satiah," Atem said. He wasn't going to be soft with his words or actions. Ryou Bakura moved slightly, and Atem walked over to her. She was playing capsule monsters. “I am here for Anzu and Yuugi. Yuugi wanted to know about her in person. None of us know her in person, and I find the best way to see into someone is through games. So? Name your game.”

“King Atem.” Satiah looked toward him. “I may have barely came to the surface in the early years I was with Anzu, but I know well enough _never_ to accept your challenges.” She looked at the capsule monsters. “You take all the fun out of it.”

“Yes. You’re a bore,” Bakura said to him. “You’re a bored whore, hoarding attention. What are you even doing here? Get out. Get to know her tomorrow!” Ryou Bakura took over. “Relax. A small session won’t hurt if he's here on behalf of Anzu and Yuugi.” Bakura’s face showed he came back though.

Satiah looked at the different capsules in the box, completely ignoring him.

“Pick a game that you are best at, Satiah.” _The power isn’t massive, but it’s there. Energetic yet converted. I can feel it. I can even see it, she slightly glows. I know I can summon the gods with it._ Atem was studying her. _Even if she has the puzzle’s millennium power of luck, I have to risk it. I need that energy. I can win it in a shadow game._ “If you win, I relinquish this whole body to Bakura.”

* * *

She glanced toward him again. What? He stood proudly almost right next to her. Like he was begging to play a game. _What could he possibly want from me?_ “I don’t have my best game here.”

“I can get it here,” the King said with certainty. 

She scoffed. “I’m sure you could, but I haven’t accepted anything anyhow.” However, Bakura was now staring at her. _The King has it right where it hurts._

King Atem looked toward Bakura. “If she wins, at the game of her choosing, I will give it to you and move back to the afterlife.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, she’s not that stupid,” Bakura warned him. 

“I have no millennium puzzle,” the King said as he gestured to the front of his outfit. “The puzzle was left in the afterlife.”

She looked at the capsule numbers, trying to distract herself. Do not answer tended to be the best way to get through in life with him. Yet. _I could take him at Connect Four but it would be nuts to make a bet with the King._ He wanted something. What did he want from her?

“And what would happen if she loses?” Bakura asked the words she wanted to know, but couldn’t ask.

“The energy inside of you, Satiah,” the King said. “You must feel it. If you lose, you relinquish it to me. One of us will relinquish something. You, your energy, or me, my body.”

“No, that’s not an even trade,” she said. “A body is worth more than some energy. I don’t care what the energy is. What else would you win?”

“Just _had_ to do that, didn’t you, Rider?” Bakura complained.

* * *

 _That’s a new one._ No one had ever cried unfair on what he put at stake before. _That energy is millennium energy, if I win, it should come from the bet._ He didn’t have powers for the shadow game, she did. If that energy did not work the same way. _I have to do what I can, if it doesn’t give it back to me, I will have to take it._ He would have to go Kaiba’s way if it didn’t work out. That required isolation from Bakura. “A date tonight.” That still wasn’t worth the price of a body, but? “And your real name.” Ah. He knew that would strike a chord.

“Is this a shadow game?” She outright asked it. “Will the wish be granted no matter what, or is this a regular bet of honor? If you are offering a body, it sounds like something supernatural.”

“It should be. I don’t have that power, but you might,” he teased. “There’s no telling what will happen, so treat it as such.”

“Then we should have two options,” she declared. “King of Darkness. One for if it is a shadow game, and one for it it isn’t.”

Smart. Atem nodded.

“If this does turn out to be a shadow game, you may have my energy if you win,” she said.

“If this does turn out to be a shadow game, you may have my body if you win,” Atem matched her.

“If it doesn’t turn out to be a shadow game, then what do you want?” she asked.

Hm. _If it isn’t, if we play a game and that energy isn’t restored to me. Then._ “The date and the name.” Hmm. “And you?”

“America,” she uttered. “If I win, then you have to try your hardest to convince Yuugi to make Anzu go back.”

Ah?! _I risked my body, it was my body._ “I cannot guarantee that.”

“No, but if you try your hardest, then he should let go of Anzu. Once this whole mess is over, she can have her proper chance.”

If it was his early days of being trapped in Yuugi, he would easily agree to that. He could never agree to it now though. _I can’t. Yuugi is absolutely in love with Anzu, he has been since before he met me. If he has a chance at happiness. I need that energy. I can risk myself. I can’t risk that._ “Anything else.”

“Hm. My slave for a week?”

“Done.” 

“You already know that’s a terrible thing to bet.”

“I don’t care, I won’t risk Yuugi’s happiness.” Slave for a week was still nothing. 

“The mighty Pharaoh as a slave for a week?” Bakura was practically starting to drool. “Now that’s a bet. Take that.”

“I can’t do that, I was just testing you,” she said toward Bakura, like she couldn’t believe him. “You have got a long ways to go still, Bakura.” She looked back at him. “A change. If I win a shadow game, you give up your body to Bakura when I say so, and not before.”

She was letting him off? From the way she was acting and her choices in options, if she could hand over the power she probably would have. _What can I physically give her if I win and it’s not a shadow game?_ “You may have the greatest respect of the King.” As far as she had shown not to be a fan, she still had not stopped calling him King or King of Darkness. Even though his friends called him by his name, everyone else called him something else. “You may call me Atem.” 

If she were a true egyptian, hopefully that made a dent.

“She could call you a bastard if she wanted, what kind of prize is that?” Bakura complained.

“These bodies may be temporary, I don’t know why we have them,” Atem went on. “If so, you and I could both be associated with each other for some time if Yuugi and Anzu stay together. Calling me King all the time would be less aggravating.”

“That’s all you can offer?” She seemed to be thinking. 

Bakura just cackled. “Oh please. Have you ever even heard her call you Pharaoh? The only parts of the past she remembers? Is _me_!” He stood up in his chair. “That’s it. Besides the facts she remembers from time with me, she is just a clueless spirit.”

She also stood up in her chair. “I have what is important. I very much doubt I want everything anyhow except the thoughts of my friend.”

 _She doesn’t remember._ Only memories of Bakura, probably because of the way she sacrificed herself. “What about Heba?”

“She was a good girl.”

“Anything else?” Atem asked.

She sat back down. “The game is Connect Four.” 

_Heba._ Atem had assumed back then Heba was her daughter. She had never called her a daughter though. Did she? _She knows there was a Heba. The afterlife she went with Heba._ Not only did she lose most of her memories, but coming back from the afterlife had also made it harder. He brought in the Connect Four Yuugi had gave him. A simple game. A strategy game, no luck. No cards, everything was already laid out to see. That improved his chances. He grabbed all the red checkers. “Your move.”

She didn’t answer, grabbed one of her yellow checkers and pushed it in. As he made his move, her eyes followed not only it, but the corners around it. She didn’t make a sound as she held her yellow checker. Her eyes shifted from spot to spot, from around where he placed the checker to the other side of the board, to the middle of the board.

“The game is just beginning, you don’t have to be nervous.” He grabbed his checker, but she wasn’t deterred. She wasn’t going to engage in conversation. She took her checker and moved it away to the other side, but her eyes were still darting between each move.

\--------------------------------

2:00 AM

“Cat game.” She kept her focus strong, but he still seemed to have it stronger. She fought against his moves, but he fought against hers aggressively too. She could see Yuugi’s ‘King of Games’ traits in him, puzzle or not. They were constantly blocking each other, and constantly putting each other in a draw. Even Bakura, who had been enthralled at first, had his head lying on the table asleep. Probably as Ryou Bakura.

It was tiring, but that only added to the challenge now. The person who slipped up. Who got too tired, too complacent, would be the loser. She fought to hold the concentration, but the King also decided he would call Kaiba on the phone. However while he chatted he still didn’t break his concentration.

His moves were still stunning. She was having to guess and see three moves ahead at least. _What am I doing? Why did I take this bet? Oh yes, that’s right, because the King wanted a game and he wasn’t going to leave. He always ended up playing his games._ “We could call this a draw,” she tried. “Neither of us will win.”

“I just did.”

Half a second. Long enough to say ‘we could call this a draw’. She had let her mind wander for a second to think of the time, and she was now in tender territory. He could win one of two ways. She needed to block off both ways within two turns. Then again, if he added his piece right there, even if she blocked off that one. . .

It was his turn. He placed it in. “It’s over, no matter how you see it,” Atem warned her. “I win.”

So, he already saw that future move when he said he won. There was no way of winning. She stood up. “Fine, I lose.”

Yet, nothing happened. The warmth and the glow inside of her hadn’t moved away.

* * *

 _She can’t use the power._ The power inside hadn’t turned it into a shadow game. “Good to see you not playing this out to the end.” Atem moved. “I will be back with better clothes for you to change into, _if_ you take a shower. Kaiba’s request.” He left the apartment a moment. Atem would have skipped the clothes, but Satiah was wearing Ryou Bakura’s bulky clothes.

The limo was there and a guide held out clothes along with two bags. “Here. Take these all to her so you don’t waste time,” the guide commanded. 

Atem did as he wished, remembering what Seto Kaiba said on the phone. Atem had wished it would work, but it was like Kaiba knew it wouldn’t. Kaiba was sending his foolproof planner, his guide, clothes and a special reservation ready and waiting no matter how late or early they would be. Atem had to follow the guide’s advice, and do his best not to mess up. If he let the date just move as planned, he’d gain her trust enough to get her to lower her defenses. _I have to get my energy back. I have to do this._

He went back up to Ryou Bakura’s room. She was putting the game up as he walked back in and passed the clothes to her. “Put one of these on and we’ll get going.” She easily snagged all the outfits and bags without a word and took them to Ryou Bakura’s room with her. That was a little too easy.

“Whatever you’re going to do,” Bakura said, catching Atem’s attention. “It makes no difference to me. You’re just wasting time if you thought you’d get a reaction. Ooh, this guy once played jump rope with my father’s corpse so I think I’ll fuck over his only friend to make him hurt? It doesn’t work, Pharaoh. She isn’t a friend, Ryou Bakura is making me do this.” 

_The wording as always with this fiend!_ That’s what Bakura wanted though. “You would have cared if I hurt her?” Atem spoke up, instead acting like he misheard, which would bother Bakura more. “Well. You are showing some redeeming colors.” He shook his head. “I am not trying to get to you.” He didn’t need or want to involve himself with Bakura at all. Not at all.

“Sure you’re not, Pharaoh,” he answered. “Unlike all the other worshippers of Egypt, she isn’t drooling for your hands on her.” He held up his finger. “I don’t know what I feel coming from her, but it probably has to do with _you_. It apparently was supposed to create a shadow game, but it didn’t? Once again, I don’t care. She can handle herself. She did back then when things were much worse.” 

_But you brought it up. The good side is slowly starting to leak through._ “I will do my best not to hurt her."

“You can’t. Care or not, I still have the memories of my muddy girl. She may have forgotten, but she’s still my ragtag bitch. She won’t let herself be hurt. She stays in control, it’s what _I_ taught her,” Bakura warned him. “All the tricks, they were mine, to help her survive.” He smirked. “Man tends not to bruise the ones who come willingly to them. It was an easier way to live back in your glorious kingdom days.”

Atem had nothing more to say.

“All those innocent maidens, and oh don’t forget clean. Clean, clean, clean. The best maidens of them all. The best in the land. The most loyal and worthy. Rider is none of those things, but you _still_ shouldn’t test your limits . . .”

Atem and Bakura both turned around. The dress was an off-white, but it sparkled. Her hair had been different than Anzu’s, a slightly different color with more of a wave and strange white highlights Atem hadn’t noticed before. The hair ornament partway through the sides and back brought out the subtlety of it. There was also a cape that was an off-grey color around her. She even had shoes that matched the outfit and a fashion purse.

Even Bakura seemed a bit surprised what happened when she had been placed in proper clothes. “Well. Still the mud beneath,” he muttered to the Pharaoh. 

“Okay.” She closed the door behind her. “Downstairs?” Still, her eyes lingered on him too. "To begin this date."


	16. To Kill A Friend?

The limo

“Satiah.” Now that Atem was finally away from Bakura, he would finally talk. “I believe there is a great danger approaching the world in the future. One that I or Yuugi alone can’t fend off. Perhaps, Yuugi may not even be here at that time, so I can’t return. But? It was said that a new god would come with the light of a goddess.”

She watched him, waiting for him to say something else. “And? What does that have to do with me?”

“You took the energy from Anzu,” Atem said again, “while you were still a spirit, and then went straight to your own body.” 

“Are you kidding?” She scoffed. “I’m not a goddess, I’m far from that.”

“I’m not a god,” Atem said, "yet I was considered one. Did you know that you were slightly glowing?"

Satiah scratched her hair and wrinkled her nose. She didn’t seem to know what to say to that. 

“Your actions speak louder than your words.” Atem looked out the window. “I don’t see Bakura in you at all. Do you know what I see?”

“What?”

“An actress.”

Well, what to say to that? “It gets me through.”

“I also see something else. I see another of my friends,” he said looking back at her. “Jounouchi was far from a model citizen when Yuugi met him. Whenever Yuugi got beat up, he didn’t come over with a towel and sweet words, asking if he’s okay and taking him home to make him better. _That_ was Anzu. No, Jounouchi rushed over without a thought and beat the opposer up.” He smirked. “Honda does the same thing. When something happened that they couldn’t handle? _Then_ I stepped in.”

“I don’t fight,” she corrected him. 

“You fight in a different manner,” Atem tried again. “There is a reason Bakura was with you.”

She shrugged. “I don’t remember these kinds of speeches on Anzu’s dates. Then again, I was rarely present for them.” She looked out the window. “It’s late but this city is so alive still.”

“Sir?” The limo driver’s voice sounded from the front. “We will be at our goal in ten minutes.”

“Good,” Atem answered a moment, but went back to her. “I asked for more than a date too. I asked for your real name.”

* * *

She squirmed with a long extended sigh. Bakura knew it too, it was part of the payment. “So few know it.”

“For a very long time, I didn’t know my name,” Atem said. She knew that. “Nothing about myself. You should let others call you by your name, this isn’t Ancient Egypt. No one will use it to hurt you.”

She crossed her arms and breathed harshly. It felt like betraying Bakura, but it was part of the deal. “Masika.” 

“Masika. I obviously had need of a date for a reason,” he confessed. “For the sake of the future of the world. I humbly ask of you something, Masika.”

“Don’t do it yet.” The guide’s voice commanded. “It’s way too early in the date for that.”

“Why are there two voices?” She looked at the King suspiciously. “Are you playing a different game?”

“No. He is the one that handed me the clothes for you to wear,” Atem said. “There is no second game.”

“Oh.” She seemed to be thinking. “Are you still there?” she asked out loud.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Do I get to keep the clothes?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Why not?”

“They are Mister Kaiba’s property on loan.”

“For his entertainment women?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“What do I have to do to be an entertainment woman?”

“Nevermind, Sir, go ahead and ask.” 

“No, seriously? What do I have to do to be one of the sparkling jewelry rings that show for one night on Kaiba’s arm?” She closed her eyes. “Oh wait, I can’t. I hate ruses, fancy words, or games that lead nowhere. There are better things to do. You still want the energy inside of me so what are you planning?”

As Atem thought, she didn’t want to drag it out either. “I have a strong feeling that the goddess light refers to the energy inside of you. You know that. It is radiant and unrestrained but I don’t know if it will stay forever.” It was time. “I joined with Yuugi during his . . . coupling.” That word would work. “Though I wasn’t present, I was with him. It was several hours later before I was able to communicate. The coupling is what gave Anzu my power. That? That’s my power in you. I need it back.”

“Nothing happened when we played,” she said. “So then what?”

“I must perform the same action that caused it.” 

“No.” A decent answer. "You are Bakura's greatest enemy, I'd rather die."

"Yes, I figured so."

Oh, the way he said that. _He's going to kill me._

“That is millennium power and I need it to summon the gods. If the Earth is in trouble, it’s going to need it. Therefore? I need you to do something. I need you to sacrifice yourself for me.”

“We are at the destination, sir.” The voice on the intercom sounded but neither one was interested in getting out yet.

“Damn it.” Running short. Running very short. Of. Patience. “I have choice here, in this time!” she answered. “I don't have to sacrfice myself to some Egyptian King! I’ll let the world burn in flames first before I die for you!” She got out of the car, slamming the door. 

* * *

The Limo had stopped at some fancy restaurant near a pond. A common occurrence, showing off displays that weren’t needed, to show off their money. She could barely recognize her old self in the water. It was garbled though, with all of the water spouting above it. 

“May we try talking again?”

King Atem’s voice came from behind her. A part of her wanted to flip him off and run. That’s what Bakura would have done, but she still begrudgingly knew . . . he wasn’t a bad guy. His Visier, his advisers, and all of the others under him that made it all function back then. _He didn’t even have a single memory for the longest time. I can’t hate someone who once suffered like me._

Yet? She did what she did for Bakura’s eternal soul, and _this_ was the result? It made no sense.

This just. It couldn’t be. She could feel the wind catch on her cape as she looked outward across the city. A cape. She’d never wear a cape. Seto Kaiba must have kept some unconscious desire to wrap his women like the upper class of Egypt. The only ones he might pay attention to. 

Oh, Anzu’s dreams of becoming a professional dancer and making it big, were all sabotaged for years, to bring her back to Japan. Back to Yuugi. Back to all of this. Now, _she_ was even getting dragged into it.

Atem came closer. “For years, you were with Anzu. No one commanded you around or forced you to do anything that you didn’t want. You’ve attained a miraculous gift of getting your body back like me, and in mere hours I am trying to force you to let go of it. I understand this is not something you look forward to.” He brought himself a small amount closer. "I am sorry, I am, but if you want to save Anzu. If you don't want this world to end, I need my power back. I promise, I will do my best to protect your other half."

"You just kill me," she uttered. 

"If I kill you, Anzu would not be able to let that go," Atem said. "I don't want to hurt them or you. I don't kill innocents."

"You just tell them to sacrifice themselves for you? Is that supposed to be better?" She looked back toward the water. "I was actually granted this body back. I suppose I can see why it happened. If you want me to do this, I want things."

"Of course." Atem seemed to know it was coming. "I am still Pharaoh of the afterlife, and I can grant you things in life. If I promise to grant you a decent trade of treasures, you should be able to take it with you. No more outcast of a life. No more husband and seven brats to take care of."

"It's a start," she agreed. "but I do owe you the date, King. I'm taking it."

"It's less of a sacrifice for me, than for the ones you treasure. Thank you," Atem said. “Please call me Atem. I know it was part of the bet for the respect of the King. You already have my respect and, the truth is, my friends call me Atem. I prefer it to Pharaoh.” 

She glanced back at him. “Atem.”

“Masika.”

“I don’t believe anyone in this time has ever uttered my real name.” At least, King Atem was trying. Well? _I will enjoy this body for as long as it lasts._

* * *

“I remember seeing something like this in America with Anzu as a spirit,” she said. “Big and bold. It was one of those fancy places, shooting water hundreds of feet in the air.” She smiled. “This one is small, tiny in comparison. Yet. It is so much more real. My own eyes can see it. My own skin can feel the humidity it causes. My ears almost burn from the sounds of it. Everything is so vivid, it borders on pain to even speak, yet I don’t want it to change. I want to experience more. Let’s go inside.” Her fingers went up in an arch and back down with her cape as she walked off. 

* * *

**Inside the Restaurant**

Kaiba had a small area reserved for them. There was optional music, candle light everywhere, and it didn’t really make any impression on her. Kaiba wasn’t coming up with things on the fly though, this was his own routine the few times he didn’t feel like being alone. Instead of getting to know someone and being nice, he chose to use his material wealth to speak for him. Then they’d be gone the next day. Masika had called it right when she said 'a shining jewel for the night'.

“Your appetizers,” the waiter said. “Careful, the plate is hot.” Masika touched it anyway. “Ma’am, are you alright?”

“It’s very hot. Almost too hot to hold onto for long.” She kept her fingers on it. “Something familiar about it. Heat. Sand.” She only chuckled and then lifted her hand. “Such redness though. Ouch.”

“Yes, skin is very fragile.” Atem looked at his own fingers. “They can be cut, bruised, and feel pain.”

“Skin is a blessing and a curse.” She took one of the appetizers and popped it in her mouth. “Nyah, that’s hot!”

Atem laughed. “What, you can handle the hot plate but not a little heat in the mouth?” He picked one of the appetizer. “Spice. Not heat, it was the spice that got you.”

“Hm.” She popped another one. “Why do people butcher their mouth? They only have one.”

“They get used to it. They want more challenge for it.” Atem picked another one. “Life is about challenging yourself.”

“If given a choice, it’s better to enjoy it.” She watched the waiter return with shrimp. She peeled one and popped it in her mouth. “Ooh, that’s cold!”

Atem picked one up, smirking. “Best _not_ to go straight on the teeth, Masika.”

“Everything is bruising and alive,” she said as she thoughtfully touched the jawline of her chin.

Bruising and alive. _That’s it. Those are the perfect words right now._ He felt the cold wetness on his hands. Bruising and alive. 

\--------------------------

**Kaiba Headquarters**

“Here?” Honda didn’t understand. Shizuka had started to leave the apartment in the middle of the night. He tried to get her to come back, to remind her it wasn’t safe to go out alone right now, especially that late. She wouldn’t let go of it though, so he agreed to come.

For what felt like hours, he had stayed up with her as she kept pointing in different directions she wanted to go. First, they went to Bakura’s, but didn’t go inside. She said that wasn’t it though. He continued to try and follow her washy directions until they ended up in the strangest place. Kaiba Headquarters.

She got out of the car and headed forward.

“Shizuka, your cane.” Honda grabbed it and closed his door as he brought it to her. There was nothing they could do there, so hopefully she would snap out of it- “uh?”

Kaiba had opened the door. “I can’t believe he’s so incompetent that I have to help.” He was coming straight forward when he noticed Shizuka. “Can't even wait for the date, just openly asks if she can-? Shizuka Kawai, what are you doing here?”

“She’s been on this instinct kick,” Honda said. “Sorry.” But Honda watched Kaiba take her hand. “Hey? What gives?” Shizuka was going with him too. “Hey!”

Kaiba placed her on the passenger side of his blue ferrari. He got in on the other side. 

“Hey, wait, you can’t just take her somewhere,” Honda complained. He tried to get in, but Kaiba locked the door. “Shizuka!”

Kaiba started the car, let some paper flutter into the air, and headed out. 

“What?” Honda grabbed the paper. It had an address on it. He got into his car, calling Jounouchi, hoping he would answer even though it was past 3:00 in the morning. “Of course, no answer. Think about the time. Ooh.” Where did Kaiba take her to?

* * *

Atem enjoyed the conversation with Masika. The only other spirit who had shared a host like him, he would _never_ have been able to have such an open dialogue with. She may have to leave soon, but he didn’t regret the time he was spending with her.

How it felt to be a spirit. Unknown, except to them. How it felt to be hanging on like a leech. Never would he use those words with Yuugi, but he could use them with her because she knew that same feeling. 

After their meal was over, they headed back outside. “It may have been late, but it was worth it,” she said to him. “The time I had to take control of Anzu, it didn’t feel right. Having my own body back.” She closed her eyes and smiled. “It feels so _good_ , doesn’t it?”

“It is,” Atem agreed. “I never regret my time with Yuugi, but to have the privilege to move my own body. Before, with Yuugi, I only tried to take over when he needed help at first. When his grandfather was captured though, I came out during duels. I spoke to him, but . . .” 

“That’s why you made a best friend of Jounouchi.” She didn’t care. Wouldn’t compare. Didn’t mind that not all of Yuugi’s friends were on the same level of friendship to him. She stated it, like it was a fact.

“Yuugi and Jounouchi, they were the best of _my_ friends.” It still felt like he should peer off the side of his shoulder. “I still cared for the others. Anzu and Honda were good friends too.” She wasn’t afraid of being blunt about certain areas. “You?”

“At first, Anzu and Ryou Bakura all the way. I tried to keep getting Anzu to look over at Ryou Bakura instead of Yuugi. But? She loved Yuugi. He makes her happy. She will probably give up everything she could have had for him.”

Atem caught that tone. “Yuugi cares deeply for her. He should be exploring his feelings deeply.”

“They are exploring too deeply.” She moved over toward the pond again. As soon as they arrived, she had gone there, and now that they were leaving, she went right back over. Her love to see plenty of water wasn’t lost on Atem. She may have lived beside the Nile. “Every casting call Anzu locked started to have something go wrong. A delay. Someone would get hurt. For her biggest break, the man in charge felt like committing suicide suddenly. It’s all related.” Her hands gripped to the sides of her cape. “There are two sides in this war, those trying to kill us, and those who have been manipulating us.”

Atem stepped closer. “You aren’t wrong,” he admitted. “There are clearly two sides, but we can’t choose no side. We don’t have to like or agree to everyone and everything that brought us here. Events unfold as they will. All that’s important, is to do what is right.”

“Is it? I’m not something that should be beside a King right now, I’m someone that should . . .”

“Be beside a thief.” Perhaps she had to do something else before death. “Masika. Be honest with me?” He waited until she looked over toward him. “Bakura was your friend. You were saving your friend. But? Are you also in love with your friend? If so, you should tell him before you do this.”

Her expression didn’t give an easy answer. Deep in thought. “I don’t know.” Conflicted. “I see my past with him. I don’t feel. Maybe I was? Maybe I wasn’t. Either way, it doesn’t really matter. Bakura saved me countless times and he was always there when I needed him. Maybe not in the way I wanted him to be. Like, cutting out . . . tongues and such. But? I honestly wouldn't know. First time I saw him, he was eight. Last time I saw him, I was twelve. I kept his friendship in my heart years later when I went to Kul Elna. He was my friend. My only friend during all those years." She sighed. "Okay. Let's go home."

What? “No.” No! “Masika, we have been over this. The date is over, you need to do this.”

"No. If you want to get rid of me you have to kill me. You wore the remains of Bakura's entire village around your neck almost all of your life, and that scarred him deeply. Willing or not, I can't be a sacrifice to the crown."

What?! "Masika!" No, she did not just do that. "Don't make me kill you."

"I know. I should go out on a good note. A nice paper guaranteeing a nice afterlife is the smarter thing to do." She shrugged. "I'm not Anzu. You should have known that already. I'm not betraying Bakura, and sacrificing myself for you, is a complete betrayal. Kill me or the date is over and we go home."

"You have to die so that I can have that power," Atem said. "Why did you act like you would if you were going to just turn?" Bakura. He said he trained her well.

"Knowing that you were going to have to kill me, and having that chance that you might stab me over the table, wouldn't have made for a good time," she said. "I had my body back. I wanted to experience life without a knife to my throat."

"You have to die, for me to have that power back to help the world!"

“How do you know for sure?” She accused him. “It’s not like any of us understand what is going on. You didn’t die at Yuugi’s age, yet you _are_ Yuugi’s age.” She touched her hair. “See this pretty hair? I didn’t die with this.” She let go of it. “I wore a wig, or I tried to keep my head shaved. Yet here it is. Just like the rest of me. If no one even understands these little things, then how are we to guess the big things? Doing anything just because it might be this or might be that? You’re struggling to understand whatever darkness is coming. I _won’t_ hurt Bakura for that, I told you.”

Damn it. “Are you really going to just do this?”

“Yes. I paid the payment for losing. You won. Be happy. Let’s go.” She started to head to the limo.

“That is not what the game was ultimately about!” This was not winning. Atem followed her to the limo. “You understand how gravely important this is. If you don't give me that energy, then the opportunity for help from the gods is gone!” Atem refused to get in the limo.

“Atem. Get in, kill me, or I walk home.”

Atem watched Kaiba’s car approaching. He seemed to have Shizuka on the other side. Why? When he approached Atem he had to ask. “Why is Shizuka with you?”

“Why can’t you close a deal with a simple spirit girl?” Kaiba went over to her. “You have been chosen to sacrifice your life for the Pharaoh. It’s an honor.” She didn’t move. Kaiba yanked out his checkbook. “Okay then. How much will it take? 100,000 yen to Anzu?”

“Nothing, Seto Kaiba.” She still didn’t want to cave. “I don’t really know yen, but it doesn’t matter. I am waiting to go back to Bakura’s now.”

“Frisky thing. I hate those. 1,000 dollars.”

“Not even close.”

“Everybody wants something. What is it you want?”

She didn’t answer again. 

“I know. You want Anzu to have another shot at her dream, don’t you?” Kaiba sneered at her. “Yeah, that’s it. She’s all the way out here because she can’t protect herself just because of someone else’s foul ups. I’ll give her enough to get her back on track and protect her own self. She can be off to America before you know it again.”

“That is incredibly tempting,” she said. She uncrossed her legs, pulled herself forward and locked on site toward him. “Extremely tempting, except I am _not_ hurting Bakura, I refuse to. He’s the only real memories I have, so stop trying to treat me like this.”

“Pharaoh was not responsible for Bakura’s change,” Seto Kaiba shouted at her. “Look you Egyptian bitch, get the hint! You weren’t given a body back for nothing, use it for the only purpose you can serve!”

“Seto Kaiba!” Atem couldn’t take it anymore. _No, she's right, this is wrong._ _Not for my energy, not for any of this, I won’t belittle a person this much. Human or spirit, we all matter!_ “Stop this nonsense, stop the name calling, and leave! This date is over. I will not pursue more.”

“I’m not here trying to win another duel!” Kaiba complained. “The Blue-Eyes dragon has arisen. The Dark Magician is lying in wait. You have been given a mortal body again. Something big is coming, and you really want to let her keep your power?”

“Yes.” She had a defense stronger than any other. She was protecting friendship. _Whatever is destiny, it isn’t this._ _I feel it. I won't kill her or force this sacrifice._ “Why is Shizuka with you again, Kaiba?”

“I don’t know but when a girl that controls the Blue-Eyes White Dragon comes to my headquarters at ungodly hours based on instinct, I’m not turning her away.” Kaiba looked back at Atem. “Are you sure, Pharaoh?”

Seto Kaiba. Hated rival, yet as much as Kaiba felt that way? Still most loyal servant. “I am sure. She will live.”

* * *

Wasted time and wasted money! “Fine. Next time we duel, if you win, I’ll remind you that it doesn’t matter because in the end, you got beat by an Egyptian whore.” He walked off and went back to his ferrari. “Ridiculous.”

“Things didn’t go so well?” Shizuka asked him.

Kaiba started the car and took off. _Shizuka Kawai. What the hell am I supposed to do with this girl? Why does she control the dragon, and why is she coming to me instinctively? Pharaoh coming to life, Bakura’s good side apparently resurfacing, and an unworthy egyptian of no importance coming back too. Not to mention this Dark Magician possession over Jounouchi. What does this all mean?_

What the hell was coming? _Whatever it is. It’s big. Never has history prepared it so much as to give this much weight._

* * *

**The Limo**

Atem and Masika took off, but he decided to start off with something else. “I won’t pursue you to kill you or to have you sacrifice yourself. You are right, we don't know what is happening. I am sorry about his actions, Kaiba isn’t the best with words.”

“Kaiba can just fuck off.” She put her finger in her mouth to try and remove the meat in her teeth.

“He’s not the only one who could work on manners,” Atem reminded her.

“Sorry.” Her attitude flipped again. Masika was a great actress, able to change her role. “I do have manners, I just get worked up sometimes.” She crossed her legs again. “You aren’t spitting fire anymore to get what you want?”

“No. In the afterlife, I was told that this journey to come back was optional. I must remember that,” Atem confessed to her. “I still don’t understand it though. Optional. Something dangerous and dark must be coming to assemble so much in this time. How could being here be merely ‘optional’?

She shrugged. “Maybe the gods felt you did your part already. Once you pay for something once, it’s done with. You don’t repay.”

“Did my part.” He had accomplished his tasks. His duties to join the afterlife where he should be. “I served my purpose for what happened.” Was that it? Did the gods not want to involve him because he paid his dues? He need not bother? Is that what happened with all the other Pharaohs? “I could choose to save or not.” The payment was paid. “I won’t let darkness cover this world. I don’t care if I owe nothing to the gods, I could never let darkness consume it.” He looked out the window. “We are almost to Bakura’s. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go to the Game Shop?”

“Ryou Bakura was nervous. He’ll feel better if I go back.” The car stopped. “Tell Anzu I will be back first thing in the morning to her. We’ll figure out things from there.” She got out. “I'm sorry I tricked you. I won't become a meaningless sacrifice until I know what's going on. Night, Atem.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Atem asked.

“Hm? No, I don’t think so.”

“Like _all_ of Kaiba’s dresses, Masika?” Atem reminded her. “You didn’t bring any dresses back yet.”

“Oh, dear, Atem?” She postured with her hand to her chest. “I’ll return them but they are in Ryou Bakura’s room. I wouldn’t dare wake him up.” She smirked and turned away, her cape seemingly flowing with her up the steps. “I’ll give Seto Kaiba this, he knows how to dress up his entertainment.”

Nope. Kaiba didn’t have a chance at getting those dresses back. Atem watched her head away. _Everything is drawing together, yet I just don’t feel it. She’s right. I can’t just look at this situation with my eyes, I have to use my heart._ “Driver? To . . .” Hmm. _Using my eyes and heart is a better idea._ He started to feel worried. Even though Ryou Bakura was in control, Atem didn’t like the idea of Masika going up there. Not after a date with him. Would Bakura trust he had nothing happen and believe her? “A moment.”

He got out. He just wanted to wait a few minutes to see how Bakura would react.

* * *

Ryou Bakura’s Apartment

She was greeted back in easily. Ryou Bakura was a little nervous, asking if she was okay. “I was fine.”

Then, Bakura kicked in. “He won a game for a date. Don’t give me everything was fine. What did he do? What did he ask? What did he want?” he demanded. 

Ah. Bakura. “No worries. He thought I was something from prophecy, but he gave up.” She shrugged. “Simply a date, Bakura. We went in a limo, ate some shrimp and hot food, and then came back. Nothing more. Oh, and of course, my real name. It was part of the deal.”

“Did he start calling you . . . Masika?” Bakura seemed to be even more pissed. She swore his nostrils flared. “That’s a nice way to get back at someone. Names. Names have power. He started to call you that, didn’t he?”

“This isn’t Egypt. Names have no power.” He looked edgy though. _He’s starting to come back around. I can feel it. Bakura’s starting to care._ “I am okay my friend. Atem isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Atem? You are calling that bastard by his name?” He brushed up right against her. “What prophecy?”

“A light goddess of some sort,” she answered. “It’s fine, nothing happened.’

“Really?” He grabbed her hands with his and started to walk her backward. “Strange. I feel it again. A prophecy you say? Hm. That’s interesting.” He pulled her closer and stole a kiss.

What the heck?! She pulled away. “What the hell was that? What are you doing?” Ryou Bakura, where was he? And the look in Bakura’s eyes. _That’s not goodness._

“Oh, I definitely feel something in you!” He was excited as he stole another kiss. “That’s power, that’s real power. _That_ is what he wanted? Well.” He tried to smile. “Why don’t we have you move in here instead of with Anzu? Who needs them. We’ve always been everything to each other.”

Where was Ryou Bakura? Why was Bakura running unchecked? _What kind of energy is inside of me? It’s destroying my friend all over again._ “Stay away, this energy isn’t good for you.”

“Oh no, I think it’s very good for me.” He refused to let go. “You’re like a living millennium item. Oh, Rider. Let’s go have some . . .” His eyes squinted. “Whatever’s inside, it’s too strong. Get out.” His eyes corrected himself. “Don’t listen to that. We were meant for each other. Give me that power!”

“Unhand her!” 

She looked behind Bakura. He hadn’t closed the front door, and Atem was making his presence known. He didn’t leave. _I don’t have a choice._

“Bakura, let her go! She’s not a millennium item,” Atem demanded. “Give her here.”

“Why? You want the same thing.” Bakura kept her close. “She’s _my_ friend, go home to your own.”

“You are wrong,” Atem warned him. “I have become a friend with her too.”

“Of course you have, so convenient. Go away!” Bakura demanded.

“No. That power is corrupting you.” The odd eye of Wdjat glowed on his head. “I can feel you trying to take it. It’s not yours, and you are going to ruin all of your progress if you take anymore.”

“Any more? Oh, I am taking the whole thing!” Bakura insisted. “What can you do about it? She’s my friend. If I got this much from a couple of kisses, then I think it's time I take this friendship to a new level. She sacrificed herself away for me three thousand years ago, I’m sure a little bit of a good time for that power will be easy to get for me.”

“Alright.” She looked toward Atem. “Take it away. Please.”

“What? No. No, you aren’t going to give in to him.” Bakura held her tighter as the eye of wdjat glowed on his head too. “No way, _this_ is destiny. That power of hers is mine! She came back after 3,000 years for me, and brought me one hell of a goody. Thank you, dear.”

“That is not how you should speak of your friend. She isn’t here to give you that power. She is here because she was a good friend, who never stopped trying to help.” He tried to come closer, but Bakura wasn’t giving her up either. “I would never dream of speaking that way about her. She’s-”

“If you say she’s your love at first sight-”

“-She’s like _me_ ,” Atem finished his sentence. “No one else out there besides the three of us have gone through these experiences, and there is no way I will ever discuss anything with you.”

“Mutual feeling, Pharoah.” Bakura snapped at him. “Go!”

“But with her, I can. We can share things with each other no one else will _ever_ understand.”

“Like living again,” she said from Bakura’s hands. “It’s sweet suffering.”

“Yes.” Atem gestured to her. “We are spirits. We _are_ alive right now, but . . .”

“We still live like spirits.” She understood. “Stuck. We still feel so apart from everything.”

“Oh? So? Because you are both alive now you’re bonding? Well, pardon me while - I don’t care.” Bakura looked back at her. “You can’t just give up everything for me and then run to my worst enemy!”

“I can’t give up everything for you, only to see you become corrupted by what I possess.” She countered back. “I’ll make sure this power is gone.” 

“No, you better not you . . .” He was losing control again. His eyes twitching terribly. “Get out, Satiah, go. Your power gives him power, I can’t, I’m sorry, go!”

She felt Atem grab her hand and pull her from his weakened grip as anything made of glass or porcelain shattered in the room. They didn’t have long. _Bakura._

“This way, go!” Atem pulled her out the door and down toward the elevator. They got into the elevator as they looked back down the hall. Wind was coming from the room as Bakura came out of it.

“Get back here with that, that’s mine!” Bakura yelled at them. “Rider!

The doors closed on them. She thoughtfully touched it. How could this be? _I brought him back to be good, but being around him. Instead of strength, I weaken him._

“I understand now.” Atem disrupted her thoughts. “I was right not to kill you. You can’t use the power, you are a container for the millennium energy, but it’s not infinite. You awakened power within Bakura. I felt that power, it radiated from you.” He crossed his arms. “Don’t worry, Bakura will be back to normal. You are but a breath of power, short term but massive."

“Three thousand years. Bakura is all I know.” She needed to pull herself together. “A little longer.”

“There is more than him out there.” Atem stepped off the elevator with her and went out the front doors. The limo was still there. “People we are going to right now. They care for you too.”

“His energy is right behind us, I can feel it.” She turned around. _Bakura._ He was teeming with energy, his wdjat eye still glowing. 

“In.” Atem made her get into the limo and closed the door. He turned around and faced Bakura from his distance. “Stop your rampage, the power is limited. Even if you get to her she is just a puff of the energy. It’s not everlasting. Go inside. You will get your friend back one day again.”

“That puff can do a lot of damage in a short time,” Bakura said, “so give her back!”

Atem went around to the other side of the limo and got in. “Go.”

* * *

As they reached the Game Shop, Satiah got out when it came to a stop. She went to the front and input the code.

“Hang on.” Atem called out as he left the limo too. He went to the door as well. “I am sure Yuugi is still up in his bed. He worries. Give it a minute before you go in the second door.”

Satiah opened the door and went inside. Standing in the shop, all by herself. _Anzu._ She went toward the stairs, and like Atem predicted, Yuugi had just opened the door.

“Everything is okay,” Atem comforted him.

“Bakura.” Yuugi nodded at him. They must have had a conversation between each other. 

She moved past Yuugi though when she felt Anzu’s presence. “Anzu.”

“Satiah? Are you okay?” Anzu went toward her. “What is it?”

**_My friend. This energy in me. It’s making his evil tendencies come back. I can’t be around Bakura anymore._ ** Anzu went to her, giving her a hug. **_I’m okay. Just a little longer. I’m sorry if I worried you, but I didn’t want to miss the chance to play with my friend._ **

“I understand.” Anzu let her go. “Come on, you can sleep with me. I have a double bed.”

**_Yes, I know you do._ ** Did she screw up and let Yuugi back in those covers again? She went into Anzu’s room. **_Are you sure it’s clean?_ **

_It’s fine, I didn’t do anything with Yuugi again. Well? I mean. A little kissing in the moment, but that’s it. Things are complicated. Things are always complicated._

**_You have no idea._ **

“Get some rest ladies,” Yuugi offered from the doorway. “We’ll be opening late tomorrow. If even.” He closed their door for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem and him both strolled to his room.

“I couldn’t do too much tonight for it. It’s got that feel of spare room, but I’m sure you can fix it up yourself,” Yuugi said. “There’s not a real big rush to get up early. This was pretty late, Atem.”

“Yes it was but necessary,” Atem said.

“Did you win the game?” Yuugi asked. “Did you win your energy back?”

“I won, but it wasn’t a shadow game. She can’t use the power in herself, she is her own container. The power is explosive but limited when put in use.” Atem explained about Bakura as well as the date. “I’m glad I backed off. It wasn’t right.”

“I’m glad too. It wouldn't be right to kill an innocent person, Atem.” 

“She needs to stay near. Bakura now knows of her power.” It was tearing her apart, but she was keeping it together. “The only thing she knows of in her past is Bakura.”

“What?” Yuugi seemed shocked. “I thought she knew her whole past?”

“No Yuugi, only what she knows from her time with Bakura. He revealed that. Everything else is jumbled in her head. She still doesn’t realize she left the afterlife either,” Atem revealed. “Away from Bakura, that’s it. The rest is facts she learned while riding with him.”

“Oh. I always assumed she kept to herself or hid something from Anzu. She was real quiet. Mostly only came out when we played games. So, she really didn’t remember everything.”

“Besides that scoundrel Bakura, she is the only one who has experienced what I have gone through. It’s not all the same, no one is the same, but . . .” It helped. Getting a body back and being clueless as to how or why anything worked. It was a little easier to endure, when someone else felt it too. 

“Oh. Oh, that’s right.” It just dawned on Yuugi. “You guys have had similar experiences. You have someone you can talk to that understands sides no one else ever will now.”

Of course Yuugi picked it up, but the conversation was spinning away. “Rest is important. I really need it now.” Atem never thought he’d have to say that as his mouth released something it hadn’t in a long time. A yawn. “Goodnight.” He got pulled into another yawn.

“Yep, rest catches up to us all,” Yuugi said. “We’ll talk about things tomorrow. Night, Atem. I’ll finish working on a list of friends tomorrow for Anzu.” Yuugi left.

Atem climbed into the covers. Oh, this felt enjoyable. _Natural rest. Not a rest from battle, or a rest near the end of death. Rest due to natural tiredness._ He enjoyed the sensation of the blankets he was in. Often he didn’t feel them. Yuugi needed his rest, not Atem bothering his body. Now, Atem needed rest.

No concern about whether he should rest or not. How long he should rest. No concern about what he should be doing with his body, what his responsibility was to it. It was his. His only concern? 

What was coming, that gave this back to him? 

* * *

Yuugi got up at six with only four hours of sleep. It was hard to sleep, and he wanted to see who he could locate. So far, he had found Kajiki. Easy, he got up earlier for the fish. He of course got Jounouchi and Mai who were more than happy to help find others. It almost seemed like he had everyone.

Was there anyone else? _Oh yeah! Whoah? Um._ Wow. Yuugi suddenly felt a little . . . ashamed. How did that happen? One minute, he was starting to really hang out with him, and then the next? _How long did we hang out?_

Yuugi dribbled his pencil, trying to think. He had always been friends with Anzu, although they had a small ripple during the middle of their school years, they became close friends again. Then Jounouchi. It was Anzu and Jounouchi. Honda didn’t really begin being friends with Yuugi until after him. _Yeah, we used to hang out together. We went over to his house once and saw his whole Zombire collection._ Oh yeah, now he remembered. _His dad actually tried to pay us just to keep hanging out with him. That was terrible, like we would ever expect payment to hang out with a friend._ Then again? _We did stop hanging out with him. Why did we stop hanging out with him? He even cared enough to watch out for grandpa in the hospital._

Yes. Why didn’t he remember that? They were so close at one point, it felt like they would end up being closer friends instead of him and Honda. Honda was still a bully to him, but was getting to know him only because Jounouchi hung out with him. 

Yeah, he was their friend. _He was weaker. Kind but so pale. Fragile, even to me back then. He got beat up by that bully because of me taking his tickets to sell and . . ._ “Hanasake.”

That’s right. His name was Tomoyo Hanasake. Yuugi put his pencil down. “Why am I only remembering him now?”

* * *

Tomoyo Hanasake was making the last of his notes. He slid his glasses up as he closed his book. “Tomorrow.” He grabbed his book and moved away from his chair. He went down his personal stairs over to his most secure safe.

He looked at his book. “Almost. Tomorrow the world will change forever.” He spun the combination on his safe. 99, 06, 12, 00. “Critical.” He always loved saying it after he opened the safe. Monster World used to be a fun game to play. In another lifetime anyhow. Or? More like in another life.

He placed the sacred book inside of it. The millennium tome. "Tomorrow."

_Please no. Someone end this._

“Tomorrow,” Hanasake repeated. No one would know it was coming. “It will be the start of a better world.”

_No! No, no, no!_

"Don't fight it, Hanasake," Hanasake said. "I'll take care of everything and everyone you hold dear, like I have been. No worries. Everything will be wonderful. I'm just sorry that you won't be here to see it, but your chattering in the back of my mind is just too much anymore. I tried. Tomorrow, it's over, but it won't be painful. I don't think. You are closer to a spirit than I am anymore," he chuckled. "It'll be fine, it'll feel like your just moving. I have one game to play, and then I'll kiss your children and wife goodnight for you. See you in the next life." Hanasake held his head. That infernal screaming. Was it any wonder that he had to get rid of him?

Such a silly man. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. It was a new beginning. 


	17. The Dragon's Purpose

**Kaiba’s Home**

Shizuka came from the guest bedroom Kaiba took her to.  _ What’s wrong with me? Why did I come to him at such an early time? Why do I feel compelled to stay?  _ He wasn’t a nice man. She heard him talking about the woman Yuugi had been dating. He called her an Egyptian whore.  He never even treated Yuugi as a friend. Why had he gone to that restaurant at such a terrible hour?  _ This man, he didn’t even want to take anyone to a real hospital during the Battle City finals.  _ Shizuka strolled the house, trying to figure it out.

“Is Satiah here?”

She looked up from her confusion at Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba’s younger brother. Wow, he wasn't that little anymore.

“Seto told me last night that Anzu had a spirit that got a body. Is it Satiah?” he asked her again. “Are you the spirit?”

Someone else was clueless too. Shizuka looked outward. There wasn’t much to see. A blurry mess but she’d been so bent on getting to him, she didn’t grab her cane. “No. I’m Shizuka Kawai.”

“Oh yeah. Uh? Jounouchi’s little sister.” It had been a little while since they saw each other. “Hi. What are you doing at my family home?”

“I don’t know.” She’d be honest. “Your brother isn’t a very nice man. I don’t know why I came here. I just felt compelled too, like an itch that was bothering me the whole time.”

Mokuba Kaiba touched her hand. “You should go home. I’ll send a driver out for you in a second.” Still, he was halfway quiet. “You were at our headquarters yesterday, Seto brought you in. You do keep following him, but he doesn’t tell you to back off. I think he’s fascinated with you too.”

Fascinated? “Why?”

“You summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon,” Mokuba Kaiba answered.

Oh. “I didn’t do that. I just fell unconscious.” The fear had paralyzed her. She was about to die. She tried to keep it together like Jounouchi tried to teach her, but she couldn’t. She didn’t live Jounouchi’s life. She was just trying to survive in hers.

“I think you did. I think Seto thinks you did too,” Mokuba Kaiba said. “Anyhow. That’s why Big Brother is fascinated with you. I haven’t figured out what the connection is the other way around though. Follow me.” He led her through the house. “Did you see Satiah yet? I really want to see her. I haven’t seen her for years. I was in elementary school last time. I wonder if she’s happier now?”

“I don’t know,” Shizuka answered. “I heard your brother call someone a bad name for a girl last night.” That didn’t seem to motivate him into knowing.  _ Probably because Kaiba does it a lot. _

“Big Brother went to our Headquarters early. I don’t think he even got sleep. He’s like that when something is bothering him,” Mokuba Kaiba warned her. “Did you want to go home, or did you want to go there with me?”

“There.” No, home, but it popped out of her mouth.  _ No matter what he does, I still feel compelled to stay with him. Why?  _

“Fine then. I’ll take you myself in a minute. If I have you, I’m bound to see Seto for more than a few minutes at least.”

* * *

**Kaiba Corp**

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.” Kaiba hammered away on the keys, doing company work but at the same time, not being able to believe in the stupidity of Pharaoh. “One act, one simple act that I know I could have caved her into sooner or later. No, he gives it all up. Nothing!”

Yet, there he was, still worried about him. Still offered the help last night. Still had been the one to call last night to straighten things out at the museum.  _ He’s such an idiot.  _ “His body was even still at Domino Museum again from another exhibit.” Set up before the Ishtar’s were all killed. Domino museum of all places to awaken from his mummified corpse. _It is not coincidence. It can't be._

“I brought the dragon lady Shizuka Kawai to see you,” Mokuba said from behind him. 

“Fine. Take a seat.” He didn’t indicate to who he was talking to. As Mokuba went to the next computer, the issue came up that he knew would be coming from his little brother.

“Anzu had Satiah, right?” he asked. “Where is she now? Does she remember me? Does she remember being a card?” 

Ugh. “I don’t know. I was too busy trying to get her to do her duty last night. In which case she didn’t.” And Pharaoh didn’t care one bit.  _ Top notch idea when saving humanity from an unknown threat. Put friendship first.  _ Just because she didn’t want to hurt Bakura by sacrificing herself for Pharaoh, that was supposed to be the reason to give up on it?  _ It’s his power! He should be doing everything he can for it! Ridiculous. _

“Seto?” His brother questioned again. “What are you going to do with Shizuka Kawai?”

He had no idea. As long as her instincts kept drawing her near, he wasn’t going to tell her to leave. “She can just sit for now.”

* * *

Shizuka sat down and just heard them clicking and clacking on the computers. She rubbed her forehead. She hated to be there, but she hated it more not to be. As cliche as it was to say, she had to admit she felt like a moth to a flame. It wasn’t where she wanted to be, but it’s where she was supposed to be.

She turned her head. There were probably windows, but she couldn’t see out them anyway.

“Oh. We have to go pick up Honda from jail, Seto,” Mokuba Kaiba told his brother. “He’s apparently been trying to break into Kaiba headquarters? No joke? Do you know what that’s about?”

“His little girlfriend ran off with me last night.” Seto Kaiba gestured back toward her, not even referencing her name. “She still hasn’t gone home. We’ll settle the Honda matter in a little while, there’s more important things than dealing with thugs.”

_ I want to go.  _ “I want to go.” Shizuka could finally say it.

“Then go. Doors unlocked, head out,” Seto Kaiba offered.

“I’ll take her and we’ll sort things out with-”

Shizuka didn’t even scream. She didn’t know how to react. She heard it. She heard a lot of things. A door opening. A shot. A scream. Another scream. A clanking of metal. Scuffling and-

“Shizuka Kawai, get a move on!” She recognized Kaiba’s grip. 

She ran along with him, his hand guiding her. What had happened? “Are you okay, are you shot?”

“Mokuba was shot, so I’m not okay! In there!” 

She felt herself getting pulled and stopped. The sounds of the keys now sounded like an elevator. She heard the weakening sounds of Mokuba’s breathing.

“Hang on, Little Brother, It’s okay.” Kaiba’s voice. She had never heard it sound so panicked. Not for her brother. Not during any part of Battle City. None of it. “Damn it, who made it through my building? This is the highest security of any building out there in all of Japan.” 

Shizuka heard the doors open.

“Fuck every single one of you!”

Kaiba cursing out someone from the elevator. What was in front of her? She heard a struggle, the sound of metal and another gun go off.  _ What’s going on? I hate not seeing.  _ Mokuba was still on the ground. Silent.

She laid against the ground, when she heard Mokuba say something.

“Left. Phone. Give.”

Left? She felt around on the left and found the shape of a phone. She went over to Mokuba Kaiba trying to be gentle as she found his hand, hoping she didn’t hit his wound. He made a couple of sounds then gave it back to her.

It rang for only a little while. There was no answer. “Police.” She couldn’t feel the numbers out on the phone, there was no keypad on it.

“Not police. They can’t.”

“They can’t what?” He stopped talking. “Mokuba Kaiba?”  _ What’s going on out there?  _ There were lots of sounds now. Fighting. Scuffling. Shooting here and there. There were shouts in different languages, she couldn’t understand them. She tried to stay on the floor near Mokuba Kaiba. 

She heard someone come back to the elevator. She didn’t move away from Mokuba.

“Get away from them now,” she heard Kaiba yell to the person in the elevator. “Get away!” It wasn’t a warning, it sounded like a plea. Desperate. Like he couldn’t do anything. “Shizuka Kawai, attack with it! Attack with the Blue-Eyes before it’s too late!”

What? “I don’t know how to do that.”

“Just say it! Just say ‘I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

Then, it happened. This time, she was awake for it. She could hear it. Someone in the elevator screamed, and the scream was thrown out of the elevator. 

“Attack, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” Kaiba’s voice came again. She heard several screams and could feel extreme heat in front of her. Her whole body felt like it was pounding. Like it was all one big heartbeat. She felt someone else come in, this time, a presence she didn’t fear. 

“Stay down.” It was Seto Kaiba. “Return to Shizuka, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” 

Then, it was a miracle. Shizuka’s eyesight, she could see everything! The world was crystal clear, better than the doctor’s had ever done.  Then, she saw the carnage. Mokuba was bleeding intensely and unconscious. She hoped. Seto Kaiba was right next to them, waiting in the elevator like he was ready for someone else to come. In his hand, he held the same kind of weapon Marik once held. It had the gold eye on it and a long stake.

Outside the door, ten people were lying on the ground, dead. There were four people standing and praying. 

“You need to kill the dragon,” someone said to him. Seto Kaiba didn’t respond. “Kill the girl to kill the dragon, before it’s all too late!” 

Seto Kaiba still did nothing. He just remained with his little brother and her. Then, he held the eye staff toward the man. “Why do I have to kill the girl to kill the dragon? Why would I want to kill the dragon?”

Seto Kaiba seemed to have a power over them. He continued to ask questions, each of them answering like they were stuck in a trance. 

She now knew why her life was in danger, but she still didn’t understand what it meant. “What do they mean, Seto Kaiba? What is Ba?”

* * *

“Fucking hell.” Kaiba never expected to hear that word. These people had been tracking down the appearances of the Pharaoh’s magic since his last appearance. Nothing had been happening, then they spotted signs magic was coming back. However, the signs weren’t good, and there was no way it was made by them.

For the last four years, they had found signs of evil making a slow return. They assumed the magic was done by the Pharaoh himself, coming back from the dead to try and rule over the living. They didn’t seem to know anything, just random observers trying to hack their ignorance into intelligence.  Except, that these ignorants did run across something. It wasn’t in their heads. Kaiba needed to conduct new research now. Once they found Yuugi, they were determining who would be who already. They knew another group was trying to pull out the evil magic, they had run into it on several occasions. 

That’s how they found Yuugi, they tracked the other group’s movements. Some of what they said made sense while the rest of it made none. Knowing authorities would be looking at his cameras, he decided to speak to them through their minds with the rod.  _ You’ve been lured in by bullshit. We weren’t responsible for any of those things, and killing an innocent girl or two isn’t going to make anything bad go away. Do you know why? Because we’re not involved in it. If anything, the forces are coming together to fight something evil. Did that ever occur to you? _ He held his rod out closer.  _ One of you will go home and you will say this. The shit that is happening is destiny. Pharaoh is coming back to fight the evil, not take over the world. Any second thoughts about not doing that, and your mind will be mine. As for the rest of you? _ He used the power to make sure they would never be a menace again. 

One survived to take his message and that was good enough.  _ Now, get out and move. The doctor’s are coming. _

Kaiba moved Shizuka Kawai up with him. His doctors were coming in quickly to take care of Mokuba.  _ Mokuba.  _ His facilities weren’t enough this time, his doctors weren't there or ready, and he didn’t stop the ambulance from coming in. There would be a ton of questions by the police, like why they all started to shoot themselves, but he didn’t care. He never said anything compromising out loud. His brother was shot and he was getting the best care right away. “I’ll be right there, Mokuba.” 

Because of course, police. They showed up late, but not late enough he could follow to the hospital.

* * *

**Domino Hospital**

After Seto Kaiba gave the police what little information he could, and Shizuka gave what she could, he was freed. After all, they had video of the whole ordeal from his security system. He did make sure though that he kept the millennium rod. Brainwashing was not his favorite to use, but useful at the moment. Brainwashing was a weak use for the rod. If you weren’t persuasive enough to make someone do what you want, it wasn’t something an item should be bothered with. It was your fault, at least to Seto Kaiba. 

It felt? Like an old friend come home. The idiot holding it hadn’t seemed to know what to do with it, like he was holding it for someone. If a person didn’t know what an item could do, they weren’t much better than a paperweight for it. Either that, or dead. If they were that clueless, they must have got it from the other group.

Kaiba checked the internet while he stayed with Mokuba. He was stuck in the public hospital since the police took him away for questioning. Mokuba would be in better hands soon, but he didn’t want to be gone from his brother for long, so he was moving everything to his mansion. He also had to deal with some of the red tape like rules, provisions, paychecks, threats and maybe some bribery. Shizuka Kawai stayed right beside him, and he wasn’t letting her leave easily. She was a potential weapon and people were trying to kill her, to kill the dragon. 

Shizuka turned. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

Mokuba would be fine, they got him in on time. Plus, Kaiba hated pity. Still, he wasn’t leaving yet until his home facilities were ready. If anyone so much as made a move against his brother, he’d go ahead and use the weak trick of brainwashing again. He wasn’t above making people shoot themselves if it saved his brother.

“Can I get you something?” Shizuka asked.

“No. How are your eyes?” He glanced at her eyes again. The color of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon’s eyes were in hers still. Piercing blue.

“I’m great,” she answered. “It’s just strange.”

“What’s strange about it?” he asked. 

She seemed surprised he was still having a conversation with her. “They just feel strange. My eyes have never seen this clear. The doctor’s said that there was no way to ever fix them this time. I was resigned to being blind. I don’t understand. Could I . . . possibly call my brother?”

“Soon.” He rubbed his thumb against the millennium rod’s smooth base. Honda and Jounouchi were on hold. He was trying to determine if the information squealed to him was accurate or something a boss had told them.

So far, they were banging it all on the head though. Even his own lovely employee that was literally a serial killer that Jounouchi had survived against in Death-T. He had been missing too. He should have followed up on it closer.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go find a vending machine.”

“It’ll be away from this area of the hospital. These people are dangerous. I’ll just have my men pick something up. What do you want to eat?” Once again, she looked shocked.

“Anything is fine,” she said. “No particular thing.”

Kaiba went ahead and ordered his men to pick something up. 

“Sir?” One of his men already had some bags he was expecting too. “Here are the items you requested.”

Kaiba took the bags and looked at them. He took one and gave the other to Shizuka Kawai. She looked into the bag, confused. “You’re covered in my brother’s blood. Go get dressed.” He was covered in it too. It was less about getting dirty, but having his brother’s blood around him after that close call didn’t leave great reminders. He dialed Yuugi again, to give him a warning about the situation and Honda being an ass. There was no answer. He then tried to call Jounouchi. He wasn’t answering either. “Your brother isn’t answering.”

“I could go home and change. I didn’t know about the blood,” Shizuka Kawai apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine just go get dressed. When you come back, I need to talk to you.” He moved closer to check on Mokuba as she got dressed in the bathroom. His little brother was okay now, just sleeping.  _ Soon, Mokuba, you’ll be back home safely instead of in the middle of an open public hospital with security I could hack and take over if I wanted to.  _

* * *

Shizuka did as he requested.  _ I can’t believe I had his brother’s blood on me. How did I not notice that?  _ It was on her side. When she opened the bag she was surprised that she even had socks and shoes. The shoes had fit. The socks didn’t. She also had a nice long dress that was a light blue.

She came out, not needing to mention about the socks. It was nice enough he got her clothes. She came over by him.  _ He’s very protective of his little brother.  _ He might not be a nice person, but it was clear he loved his little brother.

“We need to talk about the dragon you control.” Kaiba took a seat. She sat down too. “You’ve noticed the danger around you increase.”

Of course she noticed that. People came after her two, maybe three times. “Yes.”

“Pharaoh of Yuugi came back, and a lot of things have tagged along to help,” he said. “That means that something powerful and dark is coming. You are a part of that.”

A part of it? “You mean the dragon?” She didn’t know how to control it.

“Yes, but destiny has given us something _new_. I control the dragon, as well as you, Shizuka Kawai.”

What did he mean by that?

“You asked about ba when we were in the elevator. Ba is used like fuel, to summon monsters.” There was more to it than that, she could feel it. “Ka is the power monsters have. Living beings have ba and ka, a finite amount. However, when I call the dragon, your power and energy doubles the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” 

Doubles the power? “If I hadn’t spoken to Jounouchi over the years, I would never have believed you.” She had though. Her brother and his friends had seen amazing things and she believed him. After Battle City, she believed anything.

“Believe this. That darkness that is coming, your dragon has got to fight it.” His eyes focused on hers. “I need you here to save the world.”

Eeh? “Jounouchi knows how to summon monsters too.”

“It won’t work for him.” Kaiba brought out a card to show to her. “Since ancient times, I have been tied to this card.” He held it close in his fingers. It was a dueling card with a picture of a light blue dragon with blue eyes. “I also have this. It’s called the millennium rod.” He gestured to the rod in his other hand. “It’s basically how you summon without spending all your energy that you just die.”

Die?  _ I don’t want Jounouchi to put his life on the line like that. And?  _ “Will I die?”

“There’s a chance.” Kaiba was honest. “If we don’t step forward and take a chance though, when the darkness comes, a lot more innocent people will die. Good men, women and children.” He put the card away again and placed the rod down too.

_ There’s a chance I could die from this dragon summoning.  _ “You said it takes life force?”

“You remember watching your brother duel?” Kaiba asked her. She nodded. “It’s similar to the game. When the dragon gets struck, it will strike your own life force.”

_ I could die.  _ Shizuka always wanted to be brave like her brother. It was a dream of hers. She tried to keep being courageous in life, even dated Honda who was really brave. But then when she went blind, she floundered. And? She had to admit something to herself. “My eyes aren’t as clear again.”

“Seeing again is probably temporary power then,” Kaiba suggested. “A lot of power goes through a summoning. You are taking my ba too.”

What? “Your life force?” She squeezed the side of her dress. “You could die too?”

“There’s risk in everything.” That was his answer. That said it all. “You have better chances with me than alone. Alone you will be using only your own life force. If it comes to push and shove with the enemy, the stronger the life force, the more chance of success. Well?”

Well? “It’s my choice?”

“The dragon is your protector, it saved your life on the boat. It wouldn’t leave you to be enslaved to anyone. So the choice is yours.” Kaiba continued to stare straight ahead.

“Jounouchi wouldn’t like it,” she said back. 

“I don’t care what Jounouchi likes. It’s your decision.” He was looking through his phone again.

_ I want to be brave like Big Brother, but to risk my whole life?  _ “What if I said no?”

“Then I just keep fighting on my own.” He was reading down another page.

_ Even if I go blind again. I? I’ll never be like Jounouchi. But I could make a difference. So much is happening right now around us, I know something is coming too. If I don’t fight?  _ She looked back at Kaiba. He couldn’t force her. He knew it. She could just walk away and leave it to them. The pros. If Yuugi had the Pharaoh back, then he could handle it. Couldn’t he? “I don’t know.”

“If you don’t, then get out of this room. It’s not for wimps.” He criticized her. 

_ I need time to think.  _ It felt constricting there now. She moved out the door and moved away.  _ Jounouchi isn’t a fan of Seto Kaiba. It was hard to get along with him. He kept belittling him all the time.  _ Jounouchi had even told her about Death-T. Physically trying to kill her brother!  _ He said he changed though. Even Mokuba Kaiba didn’t sound half as bad. He was nice to me.  _

No one was coming after her. Now that she didn’t want to risk her life, nobody watched her any extra. Why should they? She didn’t want to risk anything for anyone.  _ It’s such a big decision.  _ She wanted to call up her brother to pick her up and take her away. It was dangerous there all alone with no one around. She could even feel the blurriness getting stronger along with her tears.

It was her life and it would be controlled by one of her brother’s enemies. He put them through so much. But?  _ Do I really just want to be a nobody? Am I running so that I can live, but never really live? Why am I even with Honda if I don’t want to become stronger? I want to be stronger.  _ She stopped walking. Honda never actually showed her how to be strong though. He was sweet with kind smiles and a gentle embrace, but he didn’t make her strong.  _ Just because he’s strong doesn’t mean it comes to me.  _ Right now, Honda was being brave again too. He was in jail because he broke into Kaiba Corporation to try and get her back.

She looked backwards.  _ I want to be brave. Helping Jounouchi’s enemy would make him mad and worried, but I want to be brave. I don’t just want to be a little house warmer all day. I want. I want?  _ She turned back.  _ I want to help! I can help people, and everyone will be at risk anyhow. Men, women, and children. Who knows how bad that unchecked power would be? I’m sorry, Jounouchi. _

This was why she kept feeling drawn back to Kaiba. This dragon in her. That dragon was there for a reason. It was driving her back to him.  _ I won’t just hide my whole life away, hiding the dragon in me. If I am able to fight, then I’ll do it.  _

She walked back through the doors and back to Mokuba’s room. “I want to help!”

Kaiba glanced over at her. “You better be sure. Your life will be on the line if things go down.”

“I don’t want to be useless. I hate being useless.” Be honest. No matter how mean he was, he would be holding her life in his hands. “It’s not the thought of not seeing, it’s the thought of never being anything. I wasn’t anything before it either. I had just a little job, but now, I don’t even have that. I just hang around the apartment, and I just hang around waiting for Honda to come home. I don’t want that kind of life.” Embrace it. “I want to help save this world, even if it costs me my life!” There.

She waited for his response. 

“You accept the fact that you are technically a weapon that _I_ control, and that your life could end?” He was checking one more time. “Don’t change your mind. This is final. I will  _ not  _ be a happy person if you change your mind, and you don’t want to see that side of me.”

She understood. “I won’t. I won’t change my mind after I make it up and I’ve made it up. No matter how bad things get, I won’t change it again.” Besides. “I know that you also saved my brother’s life.” If he hadn’t dropped him the right key after Marik possessed him to fight Yuugi? Her brother wouldn’t be alive. There was good mixed with that bad.

“Good. Sit down,” Kaiba said. “Food should be here shortly. Did the whole clothes fit?”

Uh? “Almost.”

“What didn’t fit, the socks? It’s usually the socks for some reason.”

She nodded.

“You’ll have to give my men when I call them your undergarment sizes too. When we return home to my mansion, you’ll have a room and wardrobe with clothes that fit. My men will also go to your house and move your stuff over to the mansion. You’ll be next to my room.” He flipped open his phone. “I don’t care if you’re blind. I’ll make sure you won’t be a bump on the log, but right now we are both staying put. I’m not leaving Mokuba until my team is ready. Probably, one more hour.”

Oh. “Are you allowed to take him away from the hospital?” she asked.

“I’m Seto fucking Kaiba,” he responded. “They’ll make exceptions. Now, let’s talk about what’s going on.”


	18. Millennium Power Smooching

**Game Shop**

Atem opened his eyes and then noticed the time. It was upside down. He turned himself around to get a better look but- He fell to the floor. _Okay. Pain is a drawback in a body. Forgot that._ He looked to his door. At least no one was there to see that. He stood back up. It was almost noon in nearly an hour. His body had needed rest. He reached for the door, opened it and looked out towards Yuugi’s room. Atem started to head to Yuugi’s room. The door was still closed. He wasn’t the only one who slept late. He knocked on the door. “Yuugi?” Hm. He was still sleeping hard. _Food._ It was amazing how fast his body could go to waking up to craving food. Bodies were demanding. He was going to the kitchen but noticed Masika’s door was open. They were up at least.

“I agree, he was terrible.”

He could hear Masika through Anzu’s door. 

“Exactly. And? I mean. If you and Atem aren’t with us-”

“Never assume anything, this could only last for a small time.”

* * *

“I know.” Anzu looked at the mirror. “That’s what makes it hard. I used to hate the fact Yuugi acted like such a kid.” She sighed. “Now? I love it. I _love_ the way he is and I don’t ever want Yuugi to become anyone else. He has a playful spirit that always makes me feel . . . but. If you do come back?” She traced a lonely heart in her mirror. “I hate this. He was fine without me but then this whole thing started. Now he knows how dangerous our time was together and so do I.”

“Still, you were making out again last night. Until we have absolute certainty on what is going on, full out should be out of the question with this one,” she warned her. 

“This one is _the_ one.” Anzu rubbed her forehead. “I told Jounouchi yes right before it all happened. I wanted to stay in Japan, and work out something else. I wanted to stay with Yuugi.” She tried to distract herself. Maybe Satiah would like some makeup? “Do you want some makeup?”

“Why?” Satiah asked.

“Sometimes it makes you feel nicer to look pretty.” Even though that didn’t make a difference with Yuugi. Her clothes were actually not in the best shape and Yuugi had helped her with quite a few garments. “Do you want some lipstick? Oh, we need to find you some clothes. Mine will fit, but I know it’s not what you prefer. Maybe I have something?” She looked through her wardrobe. Masika had a more chilled personality as a whole. She could pretend to be several different ways, but more often than not, she didn’t like to stand out. _Let’s see?_ “I never imagined I’d be trying to find you something to wear.” What could she wear? “Do you see anything you like?”

“I don’t have much preference, Anzu. Do we have crackers? I am getting hungry. I’ve eaten crackers, shrimp and hot food. I prefer the crackers and shrimp so far.”

“Well, we are going to expand on that,” Anzu smiled at her. “I’ll fix you a late breakfast. Yuugi and Atem should eventually be getting up.” The best outfit she had for her? A cerulean blue blouse with a long black skirt. Still not something she could see Satiah wearing, but it would work for now. “I won’t have the best second pair of shoes. You’ll have to keep wearing those. I do have some extra socks and undergarments I haven't opened yet. Since we look almost like twins, it should be fine.” She gathered all the clothes. “There you go.”

Anzu left the room as Satiah got dressed. She spotted Atem not far away. “Breakfast?”

“Yes. I am hungry,” he admitted. She went past him to the kitchen. “Masika is up with you?”

Masika? “Who?”

“Satiah’s real name,” Atem revealed. "I encourage you to use it for her."

“Masika.” Anzu started getting out ingredients. “That’s pretty. She never told me that.”

“She kept it hidden. There is power in names, but she should try accepting it instead of rebelling against it. Try it and see how she responds.” Atem sat down but his body yawned against him again. "That action is annoying."

“Long night.” Anzu understood that. Clearly a long night. Satiah hadn’t exactly revealed what happened much except that Bakura couldn’t be near her anymore. “This shouldn’t take long.” She heard someone else come in. “Morning, Satiah. Go ahead and take a seat. I’m sure Yuugi will pop up soon.” She thought about what Atem said. Masika. Maybe she'd ask about it later.

Satiah yawned and scratched her neck lightly. “This blouse is itchy.”

“Yeah, sometimes they can be a little itchy. It’s pretty on you though,” she complimented her. “I’ll serve you guys up, then I’ll go wake up Yuugi.”

“Do not wake up Yuugi too long,” Satiah threw her warning, but Anzu wasn’t going to address it. She just served her up and went to Yuugi’s room.

* * *

Anzu opened the door and looked in. He was actually dressed, like he got up earlier, but was defeated and passed out on top of the bed. It was past three when they all went to sleep for good last night. _He’s so cute when he sleeps._ No, no. She couldn’t. Yuugi, friend. Satiah was right, what if she did come back? All that extra power. It wasn’t the first time she’d been with someone. Just Satiah with her was fine. There was no problem the first time she was with Yuugi either. But, Atem too?

That power hurt and she’d never forget that feeling. Overstuffing her to capacity making her feel like she wanted to explode. Clearly, Satiah didn’t have a problem holding that power, but she did. So? They had already addressed that last night. “Yuugi?”

He barely opened one eye and looked at her. He smiled. Even tired in bed, he always had a smile that melted her. “Morning again.” He started to move around and noticed the time. “Yikes. I did need more rest.”

“Everybody did. I’m in the middle of making breakfast. Up.” She tried to pull him up. “Come on, Yuugi. You’ve got two spirits with old but new bodies trying to eat breakfast. You don’t want to miss that.” Satiah would probably be poking at the food. She needed to get back there soon.

“Oh yeah. I? I need to get Atem some clothes. A shower. A toothbrush. So does Satiah. Sorry.” Yuugi started to get up. “I’ll be just a second, Anzu.” He picked up his phone. “Calls already. I’m popular today. Thanks for breakfast.”

She could make breakfast every day for the rest of her life for him, and it would still never make up for what he did for her. “Your welcome. This way, Yuugi.”

She went ahead and headed back to the kitchen. Satiah was handling the food like a champ. As she continued to cook, Yuugi came in, but he didn’t look good. “What’s wrong, Yuugi?”

Yuugi put his phone in the center of the table. “We’ve missed a lot. I should have stayed up after all.” 

**Message 1: Yuugi! Kaiba has Shizuka! I can’t believe this. I drove her all night because she kept saying she’d walk out of the apartment if I didn’t drive her. We ended up driving all night and into the morning and we ended up at Kaiba Corp. I figured that was it but then Kaiba just took her! I’ve been--- end of message.**

**Message 2: Sorry, I got cut off. Long story short I’ve called Jounouchi and you and I have waited out here for a long time! It's past daybreak but he's got to have her in there somewhere. I’m going to try and break into Kaiba Corp, I don’t trust her with him!**

**Message 3: So, Yuugi? I know it’s real early but Honda broke into our company. He’s been arrested. We’ll sort it out when I find out more, like why he was that stupid. Tell Jounouchi his sister is here too. Kaiba wanted her to stay last night in the guest bedroom. Thanks.**

**Message 4: Jounouchi’s phone is ringing off the hook but it doesn’t matter because he’s possessed again! He’s trying to take back control, but he still hasn't changed. I’ll let you know when he gets better. If he does.**

**Message 5: Yuugi. Kaiba Corp just had someone break into it and I don’t mean your stupid friend. My brother got shot. My. Brother. Got fucking shot! Also, I have the millennium rod now. If you want more details I learned, pick up your fucking phone!**

**Message 6: Yuugi. Sorry, I hate leaving messages. Just let uh, Rider know that it will be okay. She can’t see him until um . . . whatever is going on with her energy disappears . . . but we’ll find a way that she can be with her friend. Maybe virtual playing or by the phone? We’ll work something out. I won't give up on them.**

**Message 7: This is an automatic response to let you know that your dueling cards are now on the way. You will receive another message when they arrive.**

“We have a busy day to catch up with,” Yuugi said. “Atem, come with me. We’ll get you dressed and I have extra toothbrushes.” 

* * *

**Kaiba’s Mansion**

Atem looked at the millennium rod. He hated what he was hearing. This was bad, real bad. “I broke this connection.” It was the reason he had left in the first place. To break the connection once and for all. 

“To yours,” Kaiba said. “I told you. It’s not yours.”

“Then why would Atem even insert the puzzle to break the curse over in the afterlife?” Yuugi questioned. “This makes no sense.”

A scream. Mai looked back at them all, frightened. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth hung open and she looked like she was terrified. “Two, it’s the two!” Mai pointed to Atem, Yuugi, Anzu, and Satiah. “It’s the two! Jounouchi!” 

“There, there, it’s okay. What is it, Mai?” Jounouchi stepped into the room and looked a little freaked too.

“Atem and Satiah have their own bodies,” Anzu said to Jounouchi. 

“Yeah. S-sorry. Um. Came over when I could move, ‘cause heard the news. Didn’t hear _this_ news.” Jounouchi gulped. “Um. Processing that in a second." His eyes narrow on Kaiba. "Kaiba, where is she?”

“Not far,” Kaiba answered. “In her new room.”

Hm? “What new room?” Atem asked. “Who?”

“My sister, Shizuka,” Jounouchi answered. “She apparently wants to move in with Kaiba, against any good judgment and I am so mad about it right now, but I’m sort of-”

“Terrified.”

“Yeah. That.”

Terrified? Really? “Am I that terrifying?” Atem asked. He didn’t look much different than Yuugi. He didn’t look a terrible zombie.

“Yeah, um. Mai’s dreams, Yuugi. Remember when I said she had dreams of the future?” Jounouchi gestured to them all again. “Twin Yuugi’s, twin Anzu’s? Ring a bell?” He held her closer. “It’s okay, Mai. Mai?”

Mai was frozen. She was moving but only in trembles with rapid chest breathing. 

“If her dreams were real. Fuck!” Jounouchi tried to bring her out of it. “Mai? Babe? Mai, speak to me.”

“Sorry, they got their bodies last night,” Yuugi said. “We didn’t mean to traumatize Mai.”

“Great job on the information sharing, Yuugi,” Kaiba criticized him.”The power of friendship. Ooh.”

“Like you should talk!” Jounouchi seemed torn between yelling at Kaiba or taking care of Mai. “Now why am I getting a call that _my_ little sister is here living with you, what gives? I just had her living with Honda behind my back. You okay, Mai? It’ll be okay.”

“I’m glad you asked because I was just in the middle of ruining everybody’s good day with some damning information,” Kaiba answered. “Right now, your sister is sitting with Mokuba for me since, wow, I think I have information that is fairly important to share in person.” Kaiba turned around and started typing on his computer. “This is what we got.” On screen, the video footage played. “Mokuba, Shizuka and I were ambushed and my little brother was shot in Kaiba headquarters. People were coming at us on the elevator when we tried to get him to the hospital. Fourteen people. I fought how I could, but they weren’t aiming at me. They were aiming at Shizuka Kawai. They know her gift as the dragon.” He focused up on her image.

They all heard the audio where Kaiba yelled for her to summon it. Then, he said the words himself. He viewed outside of the footage again. “The Blue-Eyes annihilated some but look at those statistics on it. It was more powerful than any card could be. I took the opportunity to grab _that_.” He focused on the millennium rod. “That was the end of that. I killed them all for what they did to Mokuba! All but one to send my message not to bother me again.”

“You used my sister’s dragon?” Jounouchi asked.

“Yep, and with the extra ba and ka, there will be a hell of a battle when the time comes,” Kaiba said knowingly.

“You know about ba and ka?” Jounouchi asked. “How do you know about that?”

“Seto Kaiba has gained some extra memories of his afterlife since he started visiting,” Atem answered.

“Nyuh?" Jounouchi once again looked puzzle. "Whatever, but my sister is not yours, Kaiba. You're using her to drain her own energy to use it,” Jounouchi accused him. “Mai, please snap out of it? I could really use some backup right now.”

“Pharaoh.” Kaiba looked toward him. “Summon the Dark Magician.”

Atem looked at Jounouchi. “Summon the Dark Magician?”

“It’s _yours_. Don’t you get it?” Kaiba said. “I’m not shacking up with Shizuka because of feelings. I don’t have those. She’s connected to the monster that is connected to me. Summon the Dark Magician, your monster, and I bet the same thing happens.”

Atem looked at Jounouchi again. It had never been that way before. A human controlling a human that controlled a monster? 

“If I’m part of something to help, count me in,” Jounouchi said. “Try it.”

Atem gestured toward Jounouchi. Might as well try it. “I summon the Dark Magician!”

The Dark Magician appeared with his scepter, like the last time Jounouchi summoned him. His power level, there was an aura coming off of him Atem could feel. He was even stronger now. Twice as strong? No, more. “Jounouchi’s life force.”

“Plus yours,” Kaiba pointed out. “He could destroy this mansion in a single shot.”

“Jounouchi and I are put at risk to summon.” Atem understood. The gods gave them power over another human that had a monster. They didn’t get the monster directly, instead the power was amplifying by all the extra ba and ka. That was new, Atem had never even heard of it before. “Dark Magician, return to Jounouchi.”

Dark Magician went away again. 

“Neat trick. Great to help. Not so great knowing my sister is risking _her_ life for this too, Kaiba!” Jounouchi yelled at him. “I don’t care what she has, you can’t claim her because she’s got your favorite dragon card. Give her back.”

“I’m not keeping her against her will,” Kaiba said. “If I did anything to your sister I’m certain the Blue-Eyes would defend her. It’s her protector. Just like the Dark Magician is yours, Pharaoh. Probably to watch out for the Dark Magician Girl.”

“Kaiba.” No. _Damn it, I didn’t need Jounouchi or Mai to feel uncomfortable about Mana._

“What do you mean?” Jounouchi glared at Kaiba, but then switched it to Yuugi and then Atem. “What’s he mean?”

“The name of your future child is that of the original summoner of Dark Magician Girl,” Atem revealed. “I didn’t want you to feel awkward about your child. She was a normal . . . sorceror’s apprentice.”

“Uh? Kay. Summoner of ancient past.” Jounouchi looked toward Mai. “Well, I don’t think she heard. Kaiba. I need my sister and I need a doctor.”

“Your sister chose to stay. Just like her big brother, she wants to help,” Kaiba answered. “I’ll get a doctor in here for your . . . whatever you call each other now.” Kaiba called for assistance through his collar.

“What about Honda?” Jounouchi asked too. “Did you drop charges? You better have.”

“Once everyone is gone from here, he can be sprung. This is it though, he better not try and come back to my property again,” Kaiba warned him.

“My sister is not property,” Jounouchi yelled.

“I meant the headquarters, my personal home and everything else.” Kaiba was getting fed up. “Do we really want to spend the whole time on this? I’m not staying here to debate, I’m ready to go back to Mokuba.”

“Jounouchi, we need more information,” Yuugi said. “A millennium item popped up. We have to know more. Please?”

“Fine, for now.” Jounouchi followed with Mai to the doctor that appeared. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Great. Now that the family trauma is over.” Kaiba went back to his computer. “We’ve got one real sick situation here. And when I say sick, I mean _fucked_. Look at this.” He pulled up several tabs on the computer, including the serial killer that had been in Death-T. “The most ruthless in the world. Do you know how many escaped and were never to be seen? It happens sometimes, but not this much.” He showed the statistics on the computer. “Serial killers with the same kind of traits as mine had. Gone. Presumed escaped, yet no unexplained murders that happened again fit their MO.”

“Where’s Jounouchi?”

Atem turned and looked at Shizuka. She did look fine. 

“Are you okay?” Yuugi still asked.

“Yeah. I? I need to find my brother.” She hung onto the wall. “He’s not happy with me.”

“You’re supposed to be watching Mokuba for me,” Kaiba complained. “He wants more than a doctor to talk to.”

“Satiah went over to him,” Shizuka said, “so I came over.”

“Masika?” Atem looked around. She sure could move quietly.

Kaiba’s computer started to sound. “Incoming important world news reports. Not good.” He started to go in a different direction of his work. “It only dares to interrupt my work when the same special reporting issue is covered by ten different countries.”

Ten different countries?

* * *

**Mokuba’s Hospital Room**

Satiah waited beside Mokuba. A nice boy when she was stuck in the card, she still remembered him fondly. If it wasn’t for him, she would still be in that card. Kaiba never would have freed her. Mokuba kept reminding her of someone from her past. She just didn’t know who. She breathed in worry, hoping he would be okay. That bandaged area didn’t look good. “Mokuba?” 

He opened his eyes. “Anzu?”

“No,” she corrected him. “It’s Satiah.”

“Oh, you looked like Anzu. Sorry.” Mokuba smiled. “Hello.” He tried to sit up.

“Stay down.” She examined him. He was about the age of Anzu when she first joined with her. How time had gone on. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got some energy.” Mokuba continued to prop himself up. “It was a graze Big Brother said, but he was really worried. There was a lot of blood.” He grinned. “They have me on a lot of medication. It helps with the pain, but it made me tired. I feel better seeing you again. I missed you, Satiah.”

Yes. _Who did I know like him?_ It must have been someone. Was it Heba? _No, she was a little girl. I’m sure of it._ It could be anyone. It could even be her he reminded her of, when she felt lost. All she could do was enjoy his presence. “I missed you too. I miss our conversations. Besides Anzu, there was no one to talk to for a very long time.” Had he got better over time about missing his parents? “How have you been?”

“Running a billion dollar company,” he answered. “It’s been tough. Seto left at a time where he was changing technology like crazy. Kids were literally all thinking together to play and create duel monsters. Then, poof, off he went! He came back sometimes, but he hardly let me know when he did. I don’t think he wanted to build my hopes that he’d stay. He kept going back to the afterlife, over and over. He just had to beat the Pharaoh, no matter what.” 

_Talk about obsession. Seems we were complete opposites with the afterlife._ He wanted to join it. She wanted to escape it. Even if it contained her memories. Honestly, probably because it contained her memories. _To live in the afterlife as you did in life._ She didn’t want to know why she kept leaving to Bakura back then. She didn’t want to know anything else. “Kaiba is here now. Someone must watch over you that isn’t a doctor in order for him to leave.”

“He’s a good brother. I am really glad that the Pharaoh came back too,” Mokuba said. “My brother can stay close by me again. I missed him.”

“You’re never alone, Mokuba.” Kaiba walked in. “And you? You’re a sneaky one.”

“Hi, Seto.” Mokuba waved. “I feel better. I’ve got some energy again.”

“Since Satiah came?” Kaiba questioned.

“Yep. She always made me feel better,” Mokuba said. “That’s why she came to see me. We were good friends.”

“Not like she’s had a lot of practice,” Kaiba belittled her. “Her friends include the lost cheerleading American and a dangerous ancient thief.”

“She’ll make more friends.” Mokuba looked back at her. “I’m sorry about Heba.”

“I am too. I think. She was a good girl.” That name in her thoughts. _So many fractures I’ll never know. I’d never want to know._ Torn. She felt torn when she was near Mokuba. The day she finally had to go to the afterlife, then at least she’d know who he reminded her of. - “There’s.” Her voice was stiff. Dry. Visions and screams passed through her. “What? There.” She couldn’t explain it.

“Satiah? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Mokuba called toward her. “Don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

“I just . . .” _Millions of voices just screamed in agony._

“Hey, have you seen my sister?” Jounouchi came into the room. “I’ve got to try and talk her out of being Kaiba’s puppet. Hm?” He went over toward Satiah. “You okay?”

“She just started crying.” Mokuba tried to move.

“No way, stay there, Mokuba.” Jounouchi bent down next to her chair. “Hey, former Spirit Lady, are you okay?”

“Anzu.” She moved away. “I’ll see you soon, Mokuba. Get better. Okay?”

* * *

“It’s insane.” Atem watched the news footage as Satiah came back in. She had gone over to Anzu. She must have somehow known. 

“Maybe there is another possible reason you coming back was optional,” Kaiba said as he kept watching the imagery. “Maybe because it doesn’t make a hell of difference. What is that power?”

Australia. The continent. Sinking. Millions of people on the continent were trying to figure out what to do. Islands were land that came out of the water, but for unexplained reasons, the land was sliding off, as if gravity was pulling down each pebble of sand. Rescue teams were being deployed to save as they could, but everything was simply falling like dominoes and getting buried in water. They were going back deeper and deeper. 

Anzu held Satiah, both holding on together.

“It’s sinking so fast, no one knows what to do,” Kaiba said. “We aren’t even fighting and were about to lose a whole continent if we don’t do something.” He asked for his private jet through his collar. “Go and watch, there’s a driver coming for the private jet. I’m not leaving Mokuba.”

Some people were getting interviewed on what they saw, before they were wiped out. That exclusive rare footage was being brought up. Atem pointed it out.

“Dragons? Can’t be. They aren’t summoned dragons I know.” Kaiba tried to get in deeper on the video, but it was limited. “How are dragons destroying a continent?”

“I _know_ those dragons,” Atem proclaimed. “Yuugi, You know those dragons too.”

“I? I think maybe I do.” Yuugi looked toward Anzu, then back at Atem. “It can’t be though. Right?”

In the beginning, when Atem first joined Yuugi, right before they met Ryou Bakura. Atem had barely escaped his soul being captured, and for a few minutes, lost Yuugi’s soul. “It is.”

“Imori.” Yuugi’s voice sounded weak. “I don’t know what happened exactly. He stole the millennium puzzle and made me play a game for it back.”

“Yes.” Atem would fill in the pieces. “You lost and your soul was taken. I managed to escape by touching the millennium puzzle he’d been wearing. I risked my soul to save yours. Those are the Dragon Cards. They cost a person’s soul in order to play the game.” 

“Talk about high stakes.” Jounouchi entered the room again. “Mai’s getting a little better. I calmed her down some. What am I missing?”

“The fall of Australia,” Shizuka mentioned. “We need to help.”

“The source is the game. We need to get to who is playing the game.” Yuugi looked at Atem. “That won’t be easy.”

“That ancient and dangerous game could be played anywhere in the world.” Even if he had the puzzle, he couldn’t correct it. The death toll was falling into the millions. “I sealed it away.” It was sealed into darkness, he made sure that no mortal could ever get to it again. “Whatever took it, is not mortal.” He glanced toward Anzu and Masika, both clinging to each other. “I think they can hear it.”

“Anzu?” Yuugi went over toward her. He placed his hand on her back.”Anzu. We’ll need to get going.”

“Anzu still has some too, Yuugi.” Masika had most of it, but Anzu still clearly had some of his energy too. They were holding onto each other for support. “They each have some of my power.”

“I thought that was gone from Anzu?” Yuugi sounded worried as he tried to grip Anzu better. “Anzu? Anzu?!”

“They hear the screams of agony, from those who cannot save themselves. The power does that.” Atem went over to Masika. “The emotions are amplified since they both hear it. Pull Anzu away and I’ll pull Masika.” It wouldn’t end it, but at least they wouldn’t hear that hell.

Atem had heard that hell before. Yuugi and he eventually broke the duo apart. Yuugi cradled Anzu sweetly while Masika just stood there. Drowning in her thoughts. “This is all I can do.” He couldn’t even take her from that feeling. _I could hold her. Someone holding bodies next to each other, it makes them feel better._ They were extra sensitive to learning about themselves though and she only clung to Anzu. A body she knew well. It would be better to go slow.

“At the rate it’s sinking, it won’t be even two days before it’s all gone. Maybe less,” Kaiba said. “The private jet is ready, but even if you run for it. We don’t know where to go.” 

“What can we do? What’s going on?” Shiziku came over, almost tripping but she caught herself. Kaiba didn’t bother her about it. “Kaiba?”

“If Australia was an animal, it’d be endangered and about to be extinct,” Kaiba explained. “It’s speeding up. Scientists can’t understand it.”

“But, it’s all just land mass out of water. It’s no different than where we live, how is it doing that? Other waters would be affected.” She looked toward the monitor, probably wishing she could see. “What about other areas?”

“No, it has to be the land. It’s being squashed into the ocean,” Kaiba reasoned. “It’s not the water, a force is pushing the ground down.”

“There must be something we can do,” Shizuka cried out. “Please? Kaiba? Anything?”

“The game can be played anywhere. Last time, it was played right within Domino City,” Atem tried to explain. 

“This isn’t the way the game worked though,” Yuugi pointed out. “It was only if no one played that the world would start to fall apart.”

“That’s it then.” Kaiba leaned back in the chair. “Kids have one less continent to memorize in school if this continues. What the hell?”

Atem moved closer to the screen. Reports were coming back. “This is just _vicious_.” Parts of Australia that had been sunk, were starting to resurface. The land was being brought back up again, grain by grain. “Someone is toying with people’s lives!”

News footage of the event was turned off. Most likely, to hide all of the . . . dead. “We need to find who is doing this,” Yuugi said. “If we don’t, they’ll just do this again.”

“How? Tell me just how you plan on doing that?” Kaiba complained. “For one, we don’t know how to find- ugh. Jounouchi, let go of Shizuka.”

“Shizuka Kawai to you!” Jounouchi was pulling her away from the computers. “You shouldn’t be here, Shizuka, this place is not for you. It’s dangerous. Let me take you home.”

“She is home.” Kaiba wasn’t faltering. “Now what are we going to do about this? If they could do this to Australia, they could do it anywhere. They don’t even need water, it’s just pushing down the Earth.”

“The millennium ring could detect what the user wanted.” Yuugi looked at the computers. “Finding it wouldn’t be any easier.”

“No, but I think you are on the right track for once, Yuugi.” Kaiba turned around. “Pharaoh. Smooch the light goddess. She might have the power of that ring inside of her.”

“She did drive Bakura mad.” Could that power be in her?

“Anzu.” Yuugi pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Right. “They both have the power.” Did Anzu hold enough in her? “Yuugi?” He was still kissing her. 

“Earth to Yuugi,” Jounouchi said. “Hey, make out later, did you get anything?”

“It’s faint.” Yuugi smiled at Anzu. “Feeling better?”

“I’m okay. Sorry,” she apologized. “Overwhelming. You aren’t supposed to do that,” she warned him. “Friends, Yuugi.”

“Friends help friends find villains before the world is destroyed?” Yuugi tried. “I don’t think you have nearly as much power as Satiah had. I can sense it a little. I really should try again.”

**_Now is not the time for jokes._ **Atem criticized him.

_I’m not joking, Atem, I can feel it. It’s not very strong. To the south?_ Yuugi looked South and tried walking. “It’s too general.”

“Then don’t kiss the general girl. Kiss the born again spirit girl brimming with power,” Kaiba said. 

“I can’t. I’m in a committed/non-committed thing with Mai,” Jounouchi said. “Yuugi’s got Anzu.”

“Yuugi doesn’t have me,” Anzu corrected him. "Sort of not."

“But I thought-”

“Not right now,” Anzu yelled at Jounouchi. “This isn’t helping.”

“I’m not leaving Mokuba, so figure it out already,” Kaiba criticized them.

“Anzu. This way.” Yuugi took her hand outside the room.

* * *

“Yuugi.”

“We need to try again,” Yuugi insisted. “Atem and Satiah aren’t going to be comfortable with kissing, you know that.” He knew things were tricky enough between the two of them.

“I know.” Anzu looked ashamed. “Why does it have to be this way? It’s hard to think of you as a friend when we . . .”

“Saving the world.” Yuugi moved closer to her, slowly stealing a kiss until she started moving into it. She had the power, he knew it. He could feel it. It was weak, but she had millennium power contained in her too. Then? He really felt it when she breathed into the kiss. He pulled away. _Don’t get pulled in, Yuugi. If Atem and Satiah come back._ That energy would hurt her. Maybe. Maybe it was a one-time thing, but could he risk it? Even if Atem took back his power, if he was back with him, could that power overwhelm her again? _Don’t._ “Okay.” _After this whole thing is over, then we’ll see where we can stand._

“I will leave Yuugi afterwards, if I end up back with him. I promise that, Anzu.”

Atem’s voice creeped around the corner along with him. Yuugi glanced at Anzu, then back at him. “I found out which way to go.”

“Great, but it still stands,” Atem said again. “If or when I lose this body, if I don’t go back naturally, then I _will_ find a way back.” He went back in but called out for the others. 

Yuugi looked back toward her. Maybe with that promise from Atem himself, she would be with him and . . . stay? Maybe. _Another time, Yuugi._

**_But don’t wait that long, Other Me._ **Atem’s voice interrupted him as they all started to walk away. 

“I’ll be back for Mai and my sister,” Jounouchi called behind him. “Oh, and we’ll pick up Honda later too. Guy can handle some jail time, no problem.”


	19. Forgotten Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomoyo Hanasaki was from the first season of the Manga. Yuugi met him trying to help him with the same bully that they were both dealing with. After that he occassionally showed up until he stopped being mentioned right before Duelist Kingdom started.

\--------------------------------

**Tomoyo Hanasake’s Home**

“Here. Why?” Yuugi looked up at the big house of Hanasake’s. “Why would it be here?”

“Hey? I remember this place, I know I do.” Jounouchi was trying to piece it together. “We, uh? Hanasake?” He looked back at Yuugi. “Hanasake. He’s our friend. We haven’t seen him in years. What happened to him? He was there in school. Up until your grandpa’s incident right?”

“Tomoyo Hanasake, I remember him too,” Atem said. “You had spent time with him.”

“He was a friend,” Anzu agreed. “He even invited us over. He loved zombire, his dad always picked it up for him. What? Why didn’t we remember him until now?”

“Yes, that is strange. He was never at school again either.”

“After Pegasus, things happened fast. Still, it doesn’t make sense we all forgot him.” Yuugi hated that this was where he felt it. The game. “The game is here though. We have to check it out.”

“How do we do this?” Jounouchi asked. “Do we knock on the door and say how have you been, or do we sneak around and assume something bad is going on with Hanasake? Because I want to get in and get out.”

Yuugi understood. Jounouchi wanted to stay with Mai, and get Shizuka from Kaiba. He was there though because of the Dark Magician with Atem. If things went bad, he knew he could help.

Someone came out of the front door, which made the option easy to see. He adjusted his glasses. “Yuugi? Jounouchi? Anzu? Wow.” He smiled. “I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been?”

He wasn’t rippling any kind of an evil vibe. “We were just reminiscing and thought about you,” Yuugi said. “Wondered if you still lived here or not.”

“Oh yes, the house was left to me about six months ago,” Hanasake said. “I’m staying here right now until I figure out what to do with it.” 

“Well, so, where’d you disappear to?” Jounouchi asked. “Haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“My dad,” he said. “He stopped getting me Zombire and quit his job to give me attention.” He smiled. “The extra time wasn’t good for everyone though. My mom and him got divorced and I stayed with her. Sorry I didn’t tell you. I? I don’t like goodbyes,” he said shyly. 

_Definitely nothing unusual about him. He still feels the same. The game is in here though, I feel a strong presence._ Yuugi walked up closer. “Well I always appreciate hello’s.”

“Yeah, um? I’m not the only one who surprised you,” Hanasake said. “I didn’t know you and Anzu had twins. Or, really close brothers and sisters in age? You’re almost identical.”

“Sure, yeah, sorry about that,” Yuugi faked. “Well, why don’t we come in for a little while? It’s been a long time since we’ve sat down and talked.”

**_Good idea, Yuugi. What you may be sensing might be something else, but it’s strong like the Dragon Cards. We need to find out what it is._ **Atem followed after him along with Anzu, Satiah and Jounouchi.

“Whoah.” Yuugi didn’t have to look far. “What’s your line of work?”

“Translation and archaeology,” Hanasake said. “When I went to live with my mom, I found a passion I didn’t know I had because we started with my Aunt. She got me interested in it. It turns out, I had a talent for it.”

“Oh?” Now that was interesting. “Translate anything good lately?”

“I’m working on translation for a Predynastic text. Speaking of which, I hate to dash?” he apologized. “If you sit and wait we can catch up, but I have a client back here who’s been waiting.”

**_Maybe that’s the culprit, Yuugi._ **

“Sure, we don’t mind.” Satiah and Anzu stayed while Yuugi, Atem and Jounouchi all started to move behind Hanasake covertly. When they reached the room for the meeting, they saw it. The client was holding the Dragon Cards, with the seal on them.

They all went backward.

“Easy,” Jounouchi said when they went back to the waiting room. “I’ll ambush them right outside the house.”

“He just murdered thousands if not millions of innocents,” Atem said. “Yuugi. You stay with the others to keep Hanasake busy. Jounouchi. Come with me.” 

Yuugi sat down to wait with Anzu and Satiah.

“Maybe you should go too?” Anzu suggested to Satiah. “You have the Pharaoh's power.”

“The what?” Hanasake came back in the room. “Did you say Pharaoh’s power? That’s a funny phrase.” He sat down. “Hey, where’d Jounouchi and your brother go?”

Atem and Jounouchi. “They had to run, sorry,” Yuugi apologized. “So do you enjoy your job? I do mine.”

“Running the Game Shop and designing games, yes, I heard,” Hanasake said. “I didn’t know Anzu was there though. WIth a sister too. Neat.”

“Where’s your client?” Anzu asked. “I thought you’d sit down and talk after they left?”

“Oh yes, clients come in and leave through another door on the side.” Hanasake gestured to Satiah. “So, your name is Satiah? You’re rather quiet. No need to be shy.”

“I prefer not to speak in every situation.” Satiah looked toward Anzu.

“I see. You had a strict childhood didn’t you? A certain set of rules. A certain time to speak. I was lucky, my parents both loved me. Rules against me were more hollow but I didn’t cause trouble. I was a good kid.” He smiled at her. “I used to be more like you though. I was so defenseless, even Yuugi could have beat me up if he wanted to.”

Yuugi noticed Hanasake had become a lot more talkative. That was good. “You should come by the Game Shop some time again. We could catch up. Maybe play a game or two?”

“Oh, I love games,” Hanasake announced. “Yep. Monster World is one of my favorites. I know a lot of people are into duel cards, but I loved Monster World. I have a whole set up with it.” He looked back toward Anzu and Satiah. “I still can’t get over the fact you have a twin sister.”

“Yes. It’s neat,” Anzu said. “Long story.”

\-----------------------------------

**Hanasake’s Home**

“I like long stories. Hang on?” Hanasake looked behind him. “Did you hear that? It sounded like a scream.”

_Sounds like the other me taking care of things with Jounouchi._ If Atem hadn’t come back, more people would definitely have been lost to that vicious game. It may have been optional, and with Kaiba and Shizuka, most likely they could have triumphed eventually. “Maybe a scream. I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Hanasake was less responsive to the scream now. He was still staring at Satiah. “Do you like archaeology, Satiah? Recovering the past?”

Satiah didn’t respond at first. “I prefer to leave the past buried usually. It’s better to focus on the future. Only if the past is associated with helping the future do I bother with it.”

“I can’t place your accent,” Hanasake said again. “Is that American? Egyptian?”

“Egyptian American.” Yuugi noticed that Hanasake was focusing a lot on Satiah.

“Hang on, I have something for you to see. Let me get some refreshments, and I’ll share some interesting things with you. Especially about your puzzle box Yuugi. You should know it’s past.” He left and came back with glasses for everybody filled with soda. He personally handed one to Satiah. “Here you go.” He passed one to Anzu and then to Yuugi. “Okay. Don’t worry, this is just a copy of the original information. I would never have that around food. Anybody want some chips?”

“I think we’re fine.” _Be polite, find out what he wanted to share, and get out._ The Dragon Game should have been dealt with by now, yet Yuugi still felt something wrong. _I can’t just go up and kiss Anzu again._ He got up and followed Hanasake out the door. _Hanasake was a good friend._ But? _Maybe there is something else in here._

“Critical.”

Hm? Critical? Yuugi found him at a safe. “Did you say critical?”

“Oh yes,” Hanasake said as he pulled something out of his safe. “I always say critical when I open my safe. It’s? It’s a habit.” He closed it. “There are all kinds of egyptian notes right here.”

_Why would he say critical when it opens up?_

**_When what opens up, Yuugi?_ **

Atem was close enough to hear Yuugi now? Good. _Hanasake says critical when he opens his safe. Kind of strange. Unless the last number reminds him of a critical._ The frozen dice numbers. _Could they be a safe code, the dice? Could it end in 00? Could it be the combination to his safe, Atem?_

“Are we going or not?” Hanasake asked. “I wanted to show you some interesting things about your old puzzle you used to wear all the time.” He held up the papers as he closed the safe back up.

“What’s the rest of those papers for?” Yuugi asked, noticing more in the safe.

“Oh? That’s my current work for my client,” Hanasake said. “It’s over a predynastic scripture tome. I still have a long way to go but I never leave anything out in the open.” He went into the room with the papers he had to share with Yuugi.

“Do you have a bathroom?” Yuugi asked. “Of course you do. I mean, um? Can I use it? _I’ve got to get into that safe._

**_Yes, Yuugi, get in there._ **

“Sure, down the hall.” Hanasake gestured toward the end of the hall. “I’ll wait for you.”

Yuugi waited for him to start to leave. He peered out to see him go past the hall. The house was a decent size, but no mansion. He didn’t have much time. He went over to the safe. _Two criticals, a fumble, a six, and a twelve._ That was five numbers. _Ends in critical._ There weren’t many numbers, but finding the right combination of even a small set of numbers. _I have to do it and get back._

_\----------------------------------_

“I’m sure Yuugi won’t take long.” Anzu took the reigns, knowing Yuugi probably spotted something if he said he wanted to use the bathroom. “Your life must be really fascinating now, why don’t you tell us about it?”

“It’s just there.” Hanasake eyed Satiah again. “Do you want some more soda? Food?”

“No.”

“She’s great.” Anzu couldn’t let him get up to go to the kitchen. Whatever Yuugi was doing, he was going to need a distraction. “Have you ever been to America? I’ve lived there for a long time now.” Probably not the best interest but she needed something. “You must have gone all over, lucky you.” He was still a lot more focused on Satiah though.

\-----------------------------------------

Yuugi went out the backway his clients went out with the prize. _Sorry Hanasake, there’s no way you can do that job._ He found Atem and Jounouchi.

“That was easy,” Jounouchi said to Yuugi as he came over with the papers. “What’s that?”

“Direct translations that guy you just fought was having done.” Yuugi gave it all to Atem. “Here. Did you at least get his name before he was destroyed?” Yuugi asked. He knew Atem wasn’t going to be pulling punches, and neither was Jounouchi.

“Yep.” Jounouchi pulled out his wallet. “Got his name, address and everything else in his wallet before we took care of him. All of him. If people hadn’t been living nearby, I don’t think Atem would have stopped.”

Sounded like Atem. “Great. I have to get back before Hanasake knows I left.” Yuugi headed away again and back into the house. He strolled through the halls. _We stopped it all before it even started much._ There was some real loss of life in Australia. Huge numbers of casualties they couldn’t prevent, but now the world would be safe. When he reached the room with the others, he walked in casually. “Sorry.”

“Well? There’s deodorizer, so it’s fine.” Hanasake looked toward the others. “Did you want to know about your puzzle? It came from an ancient egyptian tomb of the Unknown Pharaoh. People died to get it. People who discovered it died too.”

Oh. He didn’t sound like he knew a whole lot new. _The faster I get out of here, the better._ “Oh yeah, my grandpa had a lot of that detail.”

“Oh. Did you find out the name of the pharaoh at the time? Does your grandpa know?” He asked.

“I never found out the name,” Yuugi lied, not wanting to wrap Hanasake into anything. “Grandpa is gone now too.”

“Oh? Oh, I’m sorry.” Hanasake stood up. "I know that hurt. Um? I better get back to work now, but it was great seeing you again.” He nodded toward Satiah. “It was really nice to make your acquaintance.”

Yuugi and Anzu both waved goodbye as they left with Satiah. They headed back to the car where a triumphant Jounouchi and Atem were at. It was always apparent when they accomplished something great. Each of them always had a smirk on their face.

* * *

Tomoyo Hanasake put away the snacks and food, and then pulled out his phone. “I messed up but I covered as best as I could,” he said, his voice no longer the same. “There is a traitor somewhere, Yuugi Mutoh knew my combination to my safe. Not only that, but Atem split from Yuugi Mutoh, he has his own body. If that wasn't bad enough, there is a strange woman that looks just like Anzu. She's not on our side, she isn't on any record of coming back to a host, nothing." He slid his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "I know Hanasake's past but I don’t know who she is. Something's wrong. I need to get this information to the Greatest Pharaoh."

“So there’s a traitor in the kingdom? Terrible, but there’s nothing anyone can do now anyhow. No reason to bother Pharaoh. Let’s hope the traitors straighten up once the new dynasty begins.”

“Yep, but we are down one item too.” Hanasake licked his lip. “That ridiculous group that stumbled upon us that got a hold of one of the Pharaoh's treasure items. Seto Kaiba managed to steal it from them. Of all things, the rod. That’s a _big_ coincidence.” 

“Hanasake. Someone probably is, that is a lot of coincidences, but who cares? The Greatest Pharaoh of All Time cannot be stopped by a single item or any of their parlor tricks. Besides, it’s done. I will be arriving soon, and with his favorite item, Bakura will be too. Let's focus on the task."

"Okay." He was right. There was nothing out there that could stop the Greatest Pharaoh. If the traitors continued, the Pharaoh would deal with them.


	20. Bakura's Choice

\---------------------------

**Kaiba’s Home**

“Watch the door,” Kaiba instructed Shizuka Kawai. If Mai was having dreams of the future, her subconscious was bound to not catch all of the details. _If she dreamed the same thing over and over, it’ll be well rooted._ With the rod, he could get in her mind in ways she wished no one could. As long as she was asleep though, it shouldn’t be a problem.

Unless Jounouchi came, which was why Shizuka Kawai was watching the door.

“This won’t hurt her?” Shizuka asked one more time. “You are getting permission?”

“No and yes.” He used the millennium rod. He would never hear the end of it if he just watched unannounced. Besides, he’d get a better view if she allowed him in willingly. However, there’s no way she’d say yes on the outside. People were more likely to give permission when he was already on the inside.

* * *

**Mai’s Dream**

Seto Kaiba was right beside the hospital door. She was right up ahead on the bed with Atem and Yuugi. The other side would have Anzu and the other spirit. Jounouchi hadn’t appeared yet. “If you’re getting tired of playing this dream game, Mai Kujaku, I can end this.”

She turned to look at him. “Kaiba?”

“Yep. Unlike you stuck in your bed, or only allowed to remember certain things, I have a full scale view. If you allow me in.” He hadn’t moved from the door. “It’s your choice.”

She was furious, no doubt, but? “If you can end it, fine, but you better end it!”

“Great.” He walked to the window first to get a view. He stuck his head out. There was actually no glass.

The air was hot and dry. No one was out there. There wasn’t any rubble, which was strange. There should have been buildings, demolished or otherwise, out there. _She got the apocalypse part right. It’s as dry as the desert._

To the other side was a steady stream of water. _That shouldn’t be there._ He tucked his head back in and looked in front of her. There was no baby yet. Probably the next part of the dream. He noticed Atem and Yuugi on one side, trying to look happy. He looked over toward Anzu and her spirit. “Nah. Yuugi would be next to Anzu. Oh.” Hmm. He moved away from the front and it all started to make sense. 

He watched Jounouchi come in front of the window, holding a baby. He called her Mana.

“So you can end this?” Mai asked, unmoved by the feeling of seeing a child she knew was only in her dreams. Night after night.

“Yep.”

\----------------------------------------

Outside of Mai’s Dream Again

“You asshole! If Jounouchi knew you used that-that thing-!”

“Last time you have the dream again,” Kaiba interrupted her. “I walked in your nightmare, and I got rid of it. Even now.” Kaiba sighed. The sights he had seen. What was part of the scare and what was not? “How did Anzu and her spirit look each time?”

“They all had happy faces,” Mai said. “They all looked happy. Sometimes it’s nice outside and sometimes it’s terrible. It’s a nightmare and a dream. I can never decide which.”

“It’s just a dream. Nothing big. Not worth my time.” Kaiba got up and headed out. 

Shizuka followed behind him as he went back to check on Mokuba. “What is it?”

“There are a lot of details in that dream she _can’t_ pick up,” Kaiba revealed. “It’s better if she doesn’t.”

“Does . . . does she die in childbirth?” Shizuka Kawai asked timidly.

“Pretty good guess. Who knows?” It was just better to keep the details under wraps. Some things just shouldn’t be shared. He arrived back in Mokuba’s room and found Satiah beside his bed again. _She is way too familiar with my brother._

They weren’t the only ones. The Pharaoh, Anzu, Yuugi, and-

“Put a big dent in the whole end of the world plan today,” Jounouchi said toward Shizuka. “You don’t have to worry about helping Kaiba. We need to get out Honda, and you guys.”

 _Honda. Maybe I do have a way to make Jounouchi back off._ “Breaking into Kaiba Corporation was a serious no-no. We all know he did it.”

“What?” Jounouchi was not the only one upset about the statement. “What do you mean? Honda was just worried.”

“He was still a thug who broke into my business. Mokuba won’t do anything,” Kaiba said. “I never said I’d drop everything. Go ahead and see if they release him if you want though. You never know. Power of friendship and all.” Heh heh. He loved using that phrase against them.

“Kaiba.” That yell was from Pharaoh.

“Or maybe we can make an agreement?” Kaiba glanced at Shizuka Kawai then back to Jounouchi. She wouldn’t say she would like the deal, because she was a ‘good sister’ and a ‘good girlfriend’. But deep down? He’d be doing her a favor. It would also get Jounouchi off his back. “I’m fairly sure having you around and constantly trying to change Shizuka Kawai’s mind isn’t helping her. Boyfriends either.”

“You scum, you lying scum!” Jounouchi was ready to fight, but like always, Yuugi tried to hold him back. “You can’t keep me or Honda from seeing Shizuka!”

“I didn’t say that. Come visit if she wants you to, you or Honda. But? continue to complain?” Kaiba smirked. “For the duration of this whole saving the world time, you’re going to give me peace and quiet about the issue.”

“This is the guy you are supporting, Shizuka!” Jounouchi yelled at her.

“Jounouchi.” Pharaoh stayed calm. “Just agree.”

“But?” Jounouchi looked back toward Shizuka again. “Don’t you see?”

“I’ve told you, Big Brother. I won’t change my mind.” She didn’t get loud, but she stayed firm. Good. She did have some backbone.

“Fine. Going to go see Mai first anyway.” He looked toward Kaiba. “You better not have done anything to her,” Jounouchi warned him. 

“Yeah, add that to the deal too. I walked in her dreams. No more complaints.” Once again, Jounouchi tried something, but this time Atem and Yuugi and Anzu held him back. “I stopped her nightmare. No need to say thanks.” Kaiba watched them all start to leave except Satiah. She may have been quiet but she had a mind of her own. Didn’t always follow the crowd.

“That hurt him, he's concerned about Mai,” Shizuka Kawai said to Kaiba. “Don’t hurt him more than you have to. He’s my brother.”

Giving him orders? _If she didn’t have the dragon._ “He wouldn’t have stopped. Endless annoyance. It would go on with Honda too. I cut it off before it could start. That’s how you do business.” He watched then as . . . “Mokuba?”

Mokuba started to get out of bed. “I have to go to the bathroom, Seto,” he answered. “Sorry.”

“You’re moving?” He wasn’t in any pain? No, his brother looked fine as he left to the bathroom. He glanced toward Satiah. She must have done something. Breathed on him. Kissed his forehead. Something. _Mokuba’s in no pain and he’s moving like normal._ Okay, fine. Forget what he thought previously. She could visit his little brother whenever she wanted to. In fact? “If you want to stay longer, Satiah, I can drop you off later.”

She didn’t seem as fond of the dialogue. Probably because of their little squabble about her being an egyptian whore and not being a sacrifice. 

Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Atem came back.

“Satiah, you need to stay up with us,” Anzu said to her. “We need to get going.”

“Kaiba said he would drop me off later,” Satiah told her. 

Jounouchi was standing next to Mai now having collected her, peering into the room, but he didn’t say anything. Yuugi waited by the door as well.

“We should go, Anzu.” Pharaoh walked in. “Kaiba will bring her back when she is ready.”

Anzu looked one more time toward her. “If you’re sure. Don’t stay too long.”

“She can stay as long as she wants,” Kaiba said. “My brother left to the bathroom. Not feeling ill, numb, dizzy or hurting. She can hang out as long as she desires.”

“She isn’t under your control.” Jounouchi barely watched his mouth.

“Hi, everybody.” Mokuba waved to all of them as he came around the corner. “Wow, everybody really came today.”

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re feeling better?” Yuugi asked.

“Yeah. I wasn’t at first,” Mokuba answered Yuugi. “I’m doing much better now.” He looked toward Seto Kaiba. “I’m doing great, Seto. Can we watch something together?”

\-----------------------------------------------

**Hanasake’s House**

Bakura looked at the millennium ring around his neck. It was practically bursting with power. When Ryou Bakura had opened his front door, someone just shoved the ring right in his hands before he knew what happened. Wanting to know who was behind it, Bakura used his ring and went to a strange house. A normal house in an upscale neighborhood. Nothing like Kaiba’s and nothing like Yuugi’s pathetic Game Store dwelling.

Yet, he could feel dark power within it. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for the host to tell him what was going on. As he was served chips with soda. “Why did you give me back the millennium ring?”

“My boss wants to make a proposition. This is sort of our temporary base. I’m sure that’ll be changing soon.” He sat down next to someone else on the couch. “You’ve got a lot of pent up rage for Atem. You were taken down more than once. How would you like a chance for some revenge?”

“That didn’t answer my question at all.”

_Bakura, please, let’s go! Please. Please let go of the ring. You don’t need it. Please. You’ve been good so far. A little slip-up with your friend, but everyone has a slip-up. Don’t do this!_

“If you follow our leader’s path, and do what he wants? You can not only have the ring, but the body you’re in too. We have another sealed game of Dragon Cards. If you’re good, at the end, Ryou Bakura’s soul will be neatly separated from you. No quick blast that’s dangerous, you become the host.”

“The host?” Bakura scoffed. "Impossible, a spirit would perish."

"No, very possible. The gods allow it." He just smiled nicely at Bakura.

"Permanent host." Appealing, but he wasn’t what they thought he was. **_Just hold on, we need to know who’s in charge of this new order that has these millennium items._ **

_I knew you couldn’t get rid of me! I knew you just needed time to even out! Thank you!_

**_Just shut up._ **“What do you need from me?” Bakura continued to talk.

“With the ring, you’ll stay in control,” his new ‘team member’ insisted. “Our Pharaoh wants to work with you, a means to make up for a past.”

Our Pharaoh? “Another spirit has come into the world again? Isn’t everything a free-for-all these days.”

“Don’t just call him another spirit. He’s a god. I didn’t just show up. The wimpy guy next to me isn’t half as wimpy as he appears.”

“Pharaoh has come back to help correct everything,” the wimpy guy next to him said. “Mankind has gone astray, it needs tethered and controlled before it destroys everything.”

_I know that man, that’s Tomoyo Hanasake! I wasn’t friends with him, but Yuugi had been. Oh no. What happened?_

“So I guess I see how Dragon Cards really work after all.” Bakura tried to feel something from them. Something separate. A millennium item. A host. Anything.

“Guaranteed. The game’s been working for years. Hanasake played it a little too deep though.”

“Pharaoh is making his move today. I didn’t think it’d be a big deal,” Hanasake answered. “Fetch us your sister.”

Bakura laughed. “I don't have a sister.”

“No. It was the wording back then. You were raised together, brother and sister. Your sister. Surely you know where she is? Masika?"

Oh. Were they kidding? **_They are talking about Rider._** "Far from sister, but I might have an idea who you speak of."

"Far from sister? Oh, don’t you get it?” That spread on his face. That grin, it was controlled. “You know the great thing about life? It comes with more than just names, but _lives with names_ . Did you really believe the _only_ time you lived before was the Thief Bandit King?”

Oh, now, ooooh. **_I am so interested in this._**

_Don’t go overboard, please Bakura._

“Was I of the royal persuasion, living fancy in the palace?” Bakura teased. No, of course they shook their heads. That would never be him. “Besides fetch my ‘sister’, what does he want?”

“Guards wear the gods’ items,” Hanasake said. “To deal with the controversial people who wish not to follow Pharaoh.”

 **_The bastard really thinks another ancient spirit is a god._ **“You seem fairly convinced.”

“We are here again, because of him. Everything is because of him. Everything will be because of him,” Hanasake said. “The living god who can summon the other gods yet live like a man.”

 **_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be some deep shit we are not prepared for?_** “He brought you here? He brought spirits, from the afterlife, here?”

“Yes and he recreated the Dragon Card games for convenient fun,” Hanasake answered. “He can do more than anyone knows, but he’s also merciful. He is both your enemy and your savior, as Pharaoh should be. He is even willing to give some rule to the light and dark of Atem, _if_ he plays nice.” 

**_Just who is this man? Who are we dealing with?_ **“He has that kind of power? Wow, well, isn’t that a nifty leader. I don’t suppose he was the one who gave Rider and Pharaoh-”

“That man is not Pharaoh,” Hanasake warned him. “His name is Atem and he is no one important.”

“Name your city,” his ‘other team member’ said.

“So if I want Tokyo to survive, all I have to do is say ‘I want to rule Tokyo’?” Bakura paused. “I don’t have any names from you.”

“Oh you know how names are,” the ‘other team member’ said. “Just call me Haruto. We all take our host’s names. It creates less of a stir.”

“Haruto. How many other spirits have found a new body on Earth?” Bakura asked. “I’d just like a general number.”

“Pharaoh has rescued his original kingdom.”

“And that would be?” Bakura asked cautiously.

“Almost one million, so not taking the hosts life would cause potential problems,” Haruto stated. “Hanasake, you take care of the rest with him. I have to go greet the mother and father for a dinner with the wife.”

_One million people. There were one million people taken over, just so his kingdom was resurrected?_

**_That is might._ **Whoever this Pharaoh had been, he had power. “What is his name? The mighty Pharaoh’s name? I’d love to know it. Humans have tally boards on these things. It would give me a better way of knowing his accomplishments.”

“Pharaoh was not used when he was Pharaoh. However, it fits closest to the term of who he is,” Hanasake added. “It’s nice here, isn’t it?” He smiled. “I like it here much better. Hanasake has friends, goes on great travels, but he always comes back to a nice cozy house and a family. He has two healthy daughters and a beautiful wife. Clearly he was blessed.”

_He’s raising Hanasake’s family? Deceiving his wife and children? It’s sick!_

“Funny,” Bakura said. “I don’t know if I really want to help. I rather like the technology of today. Wiping out everything will put a cramp in today’s style.”

“You’re a commanding leader with the item you possess. Those who wish for continued technology may wield it with those.”

“So the next media will be Mixi for millennium items?” Bakura teased.

“Yes, that’s right. Your ring is a millennium item. One of the unique weapons, Pharaoh admires your skill. Yes, you can use your heka with your item and live as you once did. Others will be less fortunate, but that’s the way the world has always worked. The top have always benefited from Pharaoh’s power.”

“That I believe greatly.”

_Not now, Bakura. Can we concentrate please on what to do to not let the end of the world come?_

Bakura waited. **_If they aren’t crazy and absolute full of shit. I don’t think there is a way to stop it._ **

_Please stop joking!_

**_I’m not joking, Ryou Bakura. The best I can do is make sure we survive this._ **“I’ll watch over Domino City.”

“Oh? I took Domino City too,” Hanasake said. “The Greatest Pharaoh Who Ever Lived doesn’t care how many are protecting a city, it’s just about the protection area overall. The Cities will probably be renamed and redrawn as time goes by and the world heals and begins again.”

_The world isn’t going to heal, he wants utter destruction and complete reign by some Pharaoh! Bakura? Can’t we do anything?_

“I have an affinity for torture,” Bakura answered him. “Just in case Atem doesn’t want to play, then I want to play with him. I want the part with the Game Shop of the City.”

_At the very least. If this is it? Thank you for that._

“Egyptians have always had a great affinity for games,” Bakura said, trying to get Kaiba Corp. “I’ll stretch out to Kaiba Corp so we can all continue to play.”

“I’ll watch the Kaiba Headquarters area,” Hanasake said. “It’s near home and my scarab will do.” Out from beneath his shirt, he showed off a gold scarab. 

“Each person has an item that allowed them to take over a person? Almost a million?” Bakura asked.

“Yes.” He tucked it back in. “Gifts from the gods. You’re the last left.” He left a moment to a table and picked something up. He brought it back over. A laptop. “Funny you just made the media joke.” He turned it on, clicked a few buttons and then messed with the mouse. “This is a detailed map of Domino City. You can go up to around this street. There we go. In the red highlights is what you take care of.” He turned it around for Bakura to see. “Mark about twenty percent that you want to survive.”

Every name of every street. Every alley. Every business. **_It’s for Rider._ **He clicked the Game Shop.

“It’s fun, better than Sennet. You can save anything from entertainment to necessity. Just click the back and forth buttons to change sizes of the area for detailed or general. It’s a good idea to save food places and medical and such too," Hanasake insisted.

“I know what I’m doing!” Bakura’s crossed anger was coming out. He shook his head. “Let me do it.” **_That fuckin’ Pharaoh or Yuugi or both better have some miracle up their sleeves._ **

Twenty percent. Bakura clicked on another area and it got smaller so he could move around the map. He enlarged it again. “Education?”

“To a degree. Basic. Do try and save an elementary or two. When it happens, they obviously won’t be at home. We do need futures. Oh, hang on.” Hanasake got up. “Terribly sorry, I almost forgot.” He went back to the drawer. “We’ll need plenty of blood for the new dynasty. These are the possible pregnant women, women who have high chances of being fertile because of a relationship, and their addresses. You still can’t save them all, but try to do what you can.”

_I just . . . got a chill, Bakura._

“It’s now, isn’t it?” Bakura had to ask. “After I fill in the information.” **_I don’t want to care again. Caring is a pain. I rode a demon inside of me because I didn’t care. I was powerful! Caring._ **

_Makes you human._

**_I feel weird. My eyes are stinging._ **

_The body wants to cry. I am inside too. We need a miracle right now._

Bakura kept the stinging sensation back. He took the list that he was given. “After I make my selection of choices, what’s the next step?”

“Taking care of your little corner of the world. How they fair is up to you. It is encouraged to be merciful, it makes change easier. Pharaoh will have his own enforcement to keep people in line.”

“Walking through piles of rubble,” Bakura stalled. “That won’t be easy.”

“You’ll have additional help show up afterwards to explain everything to you and help make the environment better again. Help sort out households and such. Don’t worry, the millions of dead bodies won’t stick around long.” Hanasake just . . . smiled. “I do hope Haruto enjoyed his last supper with his wife’s parents. She had really cared for them.” He shrugged. “Everyone is different.”

“Ah yes, wife and kids. That must be a tricky mess.” Bakura tried to stall longer. If anyone had any trick it needed to be used, now.

“Are you stalling?” Hanasake asked. “If you don’t want to join, just say so. Either way, it begins soon.”

_No. The other half of Domino City will be gone. Save what you can, Bakura, please!_

“No. Just, savoring the moment.” Bakura looked at the list. **_Curse Rider for putting me here. No? No, curse that Pharaoh! If he never came back I-I!_ **

_Wouldn’t be able to save Yuugi._

**_But it makes no difference. Don’t you see? Back or not, it makes no difference. As much as you hate it, this new Pharaoh will destroy most of the world, and then heal it. People will repopulate with a second chance to learn it right._ **

_This isn’t how anything starts. This is how things end. Someone like that, someone using all this force, that’s not someone I want to follow into a new world. Someone who killed my loved ones, my friends, and . . . it’s like you controlling the world with Zorc inside of you! It’s not right._

Bakura listened to the words. The panicked, frantic words of a simple human he used to easily throw away. **_Where is Rider?_ ** There was no guarantee anyone was at the Game Shop. Anywhere. Anything he chose not to save. **_She could be on the road. She could be shopping. She could be anywhere._ ** There was no telling where she’d gone. **_There’s no time. She either survives or not._ **

“Hey!” Hanasake was getting tired of the stalling. “Savor the destruction afterward or I will show you _my_ power. You don’t want to know it.”

No choice. Bakura clicked on the hospital. The sick and injured would need a place to go. Grocery areas. No, grocery area. The biggest one. **_Priest Kaiba. If he’s at home, it wouldn’t be on my side._** He couldn’t handle Kaiba’s area. **_Our place. A safe place to go to. What else?_** Elementaries were two with the high school. 

_Jounouchi’s apartment. He moved places to be closer to Yuugi and Anzu during this time. I think it was in that lower area? Oh, Mai’s pregnant! She must be on that list._

Bakura checked it. He didn’t know if it was it. **_Population. Of course. Definitely the old thinker kind of Pharaoh._ **He looked at the paper. Five pregnant women including Mai Kujaku lived in various places. A click per one. One even lived near the mall, that would be useful. Clothing and such. On the bottom, was the percentage left, along with the total percentage. Nearly 20 percent on his, nearly 100 total percent on the world.

He zoomed all the way out to see the whole world map. _One million dots._ One million is a big number, but when it came to populations. **_Your stomach is unsettled, Ryou Bakura. Get it together or you’ll vomit._ **

_I can’t affect that right now. It’s you._

**_Fucking useless former Pharoah, what could he do? Why did they give him a body, the Dark Magician, Kaiba, even the fucking dragon! Why? Why if it was so useless?_ ** “Decisions, decisions. Who to kill and who to spare, ever so much fun.” What left? “No need for a prison, it’ll be fun to deal with troublemakers. Wasted area.” Billions. _Farming land._ The total went over 20%. Barely.

“Oh, don’t worry about farming,” Hanasake said. “The Greatest Pharaoh of All Time’s best duty is to provide his people with fertile soil and land. There will be plenty of area. Pick something else. You don’t have much. Pick a random home. Those are fun. Someone that wouldn’t have lived now will.”

“Yes, that makes it just so much more . . . fun. Fun. Fun, fun, fun, fun.” The Domino City museum. The survivors. Should have something of their time before it all changed. Almost twenty percent. “Fun. Fun, fun, fun.”

“Do you say anything besides fun?” Hanasake asked. “You're not very original.”

“Can’t think very well at such a . . . a fun time.” Something. Anything. 

“I left a bank, a gas pump station, restaurants, entertainment, and a whole normal area for people to dwell in. I basically left my whole twenty percent in a given area so it was untouched,” Hanasake reasoned. “They can be there to reminisce about how it used to look. In order to have any fun, people will have to walk a distance from your side. It’ll be all split up like crazy. You do see that?”

“Fun on your side. In order to live, they’ll have to come to my side.” Wait? Restaurants? A bank? “Are you making money off of them?”

“Of course,” Hanasake said. “Nothing changes overnight. Essentially, we are rulers of our small area. Besides protecting our population, we need to make sure only the worthy move on into the new dynasty. We are but a small step to the Pharaoh’s plan.”

_Bakura? Can you get a bank? I have a feeling people might need it too._

Bakura looked at the properties. He selected the bank. Twenty percent. “Done.”

Hanasake took back the laptop, clicked around some keys, wiggled the mouse and smiled back at Bakura. “Welcome to finally being a ruler.”


	21. Goodbye Domino

**Kaiba’s Home**

“I promise, Mai, I’m going to go look at the enemy's place with Atem, Yuugi and Anzu. I’m his backup. I got his monster,” he tried to explain. “I promise, I’ll come back soon.” Mai was still shaken up. “We got translations that never got to the guy. Atem took care of the Dragon Cards and the guy. There isn’t even a fragment left of him.” There wasn’t, Atem was mad. “I was fine then, and I’ll be fine now. I’ll be back soon.”

Mai nodded. “I just want it to be over. I want it to be all over. I think I want to move to America with Anzu and Satiah.”

“What?” Aw, really? “We’re having this talk? Look, just quit the America talk right now. We’ll discuss it after we go check this guy’s house and find whatever he had.” Jounouchi didn’t want to go to America. “Besides, Anzu might not go. She wasn’t going to.”

“Yes and then stuff really happened, Jonouchi, and now she wants to. If I go, I could take my winnings and make sure she’s okay. She or Satiah could translate for me until I learn the language. We’d be fine.”

“I promise, I’ll discuss it when I get back to you. Just eat something and I’ll be back before you know it.” He stole a kiss on the cheek. “Promise.”

“You better.” Still, she didn’t look so good.

“Hey, maybe there’s a movie on tonight?” He reached in his wallet. “Why don’t you get something to eat while we watch something tonight?”

“A night in?” She took the money with her usual flair. She seemed to like that. “With expensive takeout when you get back.”

“Plenty of takeout. A movie with yummy takeout. Your choice.” He was getting her warmed up again to him.

“Okay, Jounouchi. When we get home, I’m popping in my favorite movie tonight and we’ll eat good food but you better get back here soon. I don’t like being just left behind. You already did it once to me.”

“Australia going down and coming back up. A lot of people died, just treated like they were toys! I had to help Atem so that he could find the guy who did it. It had to come first. I came back as soon as I could. I would take you, Mai, but I don’t want you to break down again. Kaiba’s is the safest place right now until I get back. He’s got the best security and even updated it even more now.”

“Fine, then we’ll discuss everything when you get back. Just. I feel it now,” she said.

“Feel what?” Jounouchi asked. Oh? “The baby?”

“Mana. Yeah, I feel her presence. I know she’s in there now.” She sighed. “It’s a strange feeling, not quite feeling alone anymore.”

Damn. It was time for a feely conversation, but everyone was waiting on him. “I love you, Mai. I’ll love her too. Things will be fine. I gotta go.” Jounouchi headed out. He would have taken her with them, he wanted to, but her head wasn’t in the right frame of mind. 

Having seen the double twins part come true though, it scared her too much. He would check it out with others, come get her and then go straight home. As he got into the car, he even said it. “Afterwards, straight home.”

“I understand, Jounouchi,” Atem answered. 

“It’s better this way,” Yuugi encouraged him. “She’s not doing so well. She’ll feel better when this is behind her.”

"Yeah." Jounouchi looked over Atem's shoulder where he was looking at the text. "So it really from the millennium tome? We get that, this is over?"

"Game over," Atem assured him. "The scripts are jumbled and the translations are jumpy. There is something about a sand and a scarab. The translation still needed more time."

"Nah, 'cause the thing it's translating is about to not exist anymore," Jounouchi said assured. Get this done. Get this book. Game over.

* * *

**Domino Jail**

“I can’t believe I have to do this.” Kaiba didn’t want to leave Mokuba, but his extra security force were there as well as Satiah. They were watching a movie. His brother was practically healing. However, Shizuka wanted something. Since she commanded the dragon, he had to follow her lead. After all, it could be her instinct too. “Hurry it up.” 

Honda came out, not looking at Kaiba at all as he paid attention to Shizuka. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Shizuka cleared her throat. “Kaiba dropped everything and he posted bail for you too. It was expensive. You should thank him.”

Honda bent slightly, but he wasn’t looking like he gave thanks. 

“Hurry it up and let’s go. I want to get back to Mokuba.” Kaiba started to walk off. 

“Why didn’t you come with anyone else?” Honda questioned. 

“They are very busy,” she admitted, “and I didn’t want you to be in jail anymore. So, Kaiba brought me to you. I feel strange enough. Mokuba was shot though, and Mai is restless, so we can’t waste time. We have to get back.”

“What do you mean get back?” Honda asked. “What’s happening?”

“Uh?” Shizuka looked downward. No, she had to be strong. “I’m living with Kaiba now.” She heard Honda make a weird choking sound. Not like he swallowed food, but like he couldn’t breathe. “Are you okay?”

“No! No, I’m not okay.” Honda looked toward Kaiba. “What’s she mean?”

“Tell him the rules on the way to the vehicle,” Kaiba said.

“He needs me to summon the dragon. It becomes very strong.” No, that was nowhere good enough. “I’m helping to save people.”

“What? Save people? You're using a monster to make him happy?” Yeah, just like Jounouchi. “No. No way, Shizuka, I won’t allow it.”

“You have to, or you're going right back,” she told him. “Kaiba posted bail, but he’ll reverse everything if you push on this. We can be with each other still, but you can’t try and talk to me about leaving him while I’m needed. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Honda’s mouth just hung open.”No! You are not going to get wound up with Kaiba! I mean, look at you, Shizuka. You’re delicate right now.”

“I’m blind. It’s not changing.” Delicate? She would always be delicate. “This is what I want, Honda. I promised Kaiba that I would stay and I’m not breaking it. Mokuba was shot today. Things are getting dangerous.”

“So you wanna be a hero with a monster? Pretend this isn’t about anything else?” Honda asked as he got into the back of the car. “It’s too dangerous for you, and there’s no way Jounouchi would let it happen either.”

“He has to. Same rule applies. Stop trying to talk me out of it, Honda!” She warned him. “I made a promise to stay and help fight, and that’s just what I’m going to do.”

“You’re putting your life on the line for Kaiba!” Honda didn’t give up.

“Honda, Kaiba will reverse everything if you don’t quit it.” She took a deep breath. 

“Look? You don’t have to be compelled to be like Jounouchi or me. To want to save the day or risk everything for it. Just surviving life through it’s own ups and downs is enough.” Honda was trying to be more tender, but he still wasn’t close to saying the right things. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Why could none of them see it? 

“Just answer me truthfully. If you weren’t going blind, would you still be putting your life on the line like this?” Honda asked tenderly. “I still love you no matter what.”

“Nope, I’m done. I can’t take it. Driver, stop the car.” Kaiba looked over at Honda. “I didn’t bust you out after you tried to break into my own property just for you to start on me! A deal is a deal. Keep it or back you go. But for now? Get out. Get a cooler head before you approach me again, or you’ll find yourself right back in there.”

Honda didn’t stop looking at Shizuka. “You didn’t answer. I didn’t say anything about leaving, I asked you about-”

“Maybe not or maybe so!” It didn’t matter. It wasn’t going to change anything whether she went with Kaiba or not. 

Honda got out but looked back at her. “I’m gonna figure this out. Just one more bump in the road. Hang on, I promise. I’ll find a way to set you free.” He closed the door. 

The driver started to drive again.

 _He’d find a way to set me free?_ Did he think she was being forced against her will? Like she had no will power of her own? _I know my own mind._ “Let’s go back,” she said to Kaiba. “Jounouchi will be mad enough I left Mai behind.”

\--------------

“Mai’s a big girl. She didn’t want to come. I have a whole security team that I am trusting with Mokuba’s life. It’s good enough for her.” Kaiba wasn’t in the most pleasant mood. Honda knew the rules and he just walked right over them. It was burning him, but he was giving Honda time to calm down. He wasn’t willing to lose the dragon over a hot-headed- “The?” He held onto the seat as the car crumpled in the road. It was changing. Breaking down. He grabbed his rod. “Shizuka, get out!” 

Shizuka got out on the other side. Half the road had a crack while the other side was disintegrating like sand. She had no idea what was going on. He went over, grabbed her hand and they started to run from the road.

The buildings around them started to collapse. Everything was disintegrating. “Kaiba! What was that? What’s going on?”

“Keep running.” There was nothing he could do. This wasn’t something he could defeat until he found the purpose of it. _Mokuba._ He had to try to reach home.

Kaiba heard a woman's shriek as he watched a man getting crushed to death by a building that slid on him like it was being tugged out. He held onto Shizuka’s hand tighter, his rod tightly in the other hand. “Don’t listen to the world around you, focus on me! Focus on just running with me!” 

The devastation was accumulating. The buildings were falling like cards, screams were all over the place, and bodies started to stack up. The injured that were pinned, and others that were dead.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off,” a woman screamed with a dead man touching her, while her own wounds would be doing her in soon too.

Everyone was dying. Shizuka didn’t scream or yell. She knew that something was going on, but she did as he said, ignoring all the sounds and just running.

“Easy, watch it!” Kaiba pulled her faster to the side as a semi came careening at them from the street they were crossing. “Don’t think, run!” Their adrenaline kept pushing them. His goal was to get to Mokuba. Nothing else. 

He jumped over a body, it was the easiest way through the crumbling. Shizuka had still been following his lead. Their bodies were running at full speed to escape the danger. It’s like every residence felt it had to crumble beneath their feet like dominoes. _Mokuba._

The path ahead was already crumbled. There would be thousands trapped in the rubble.

“Kaiba!”

Kaiba looked back toward Shizuka, watching her sink in the sand. The rubble was turning itself into sand. Like quick sand, burying the body parts he could see. _We’ll drown in sand if we don’t do something._ He looked around, further in the distance.

“Call it,” Shizuka said. “It can see great distances. I can see what it sees.”

“You know that you’re going to see a world dying with death all around.” He gave her a subtle warning, but he didn’t stop the summoning. “I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” He called it. As it arrived, he watched her losing it slightly. Natural considering their environment, but she also knew there wasn’t much time.

Shizuka pointed to the North. “That way!”

That wasn’t the way Mokuba had been. “Mokuba’s not that way.”

She tried again. She shook her head, crying but trying not to be loud as she made the same pained direction of North.

“Return to Shizuka, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” He pulled her out of the sand that was starting to rise on them. All of the rubble being converted to sand.

He moved forward with her, running as much as he could, but the sand slowed each of them down. “We can do this!” Kaiba assured her. “Just keep it together, we aren’t dying here. We’re better than that.” _Mokuba’s strong. He can survive this. I know he can._ They had a bomb shelter at home, he’d move into there if he got out in time.

He could hear the pains from Shizuka now, she would be able to see a short time after the summoning, and right now, the site’s were terrible. They were crossing a man screaming who had a stop sign shoved in his- “Keep going. We’ll survive.” 

“We’ll. Survive.” She tried to repeat after him, trying to instill some bravery in the face of what was happening.

“No, you just don’t repeat it.” He pulled her up more. “You believe it! We are not going to die. I won’t let myself go. I choose when I visit the afterlife,” he yelled, pulling her along more. They were in a natural trench area, and with the shifting rubble and sands, it was worse. “I choose, and it’s not now!”

“We’ll survive.” She said it more strongly. “We’ll survive, we’ll survive, we’ll survive!” Her fingernails were trying to dig into the sand and rubble. They were almost past the harder part. Almost to road that hadn’t crumbled. 

He pulled her up further once more. He was up, and she was almost up. When she came up, she reached for him. Natural reaction. His view though.

Most of the area was becoming a giant pit of quicksand. What should have been a fairly simple climb up a small hill made them feel like they were looking down from a mountain. They could see pockets of quick sands, with pockets of high areas, like they were now at. Even if Mokuba took precautions and went into the bunker? Everything was shiting sands now. It would shift down and he’d just be lost. Never to return. _Little Brother. I don’t know how, but you have to survive this._

“Jounouchi.” Her voice was as dry as the sand around them. “Big Brother.”

Yuugi. Pharaoh. Everyone out there. Only those close to a decent spot would have . . . 

_\----------------------------------------_

“Maiiiiiiiiiiii! Shizukaaaaa!” 

Atem stood, looking down. Yuugi and Anzu did the same thing. They had been in an area of safety in the middle of their driving. They had no idea what was going on, but they started to hear screams. Jounouchi had driven them out toward the screams, and when he stopped.

It felt like he stopped at the edge of the world. Streets. Buildings. Everything. It was just . . . gone. There were people that were trying to get out, but they were so far down, and the sand seemed to hold onto them. To even try to go after them, would be suicide.

“Maiiiiii!” Jounouchi yelled out again. “They gotta be out there somewhere. Oh? Honda?!”

“Don’t!” Yuugi tried to hold Jounouchi from going down. “It’s death down there, Jounouchi! Maybe Kaiba’s was okay too.”

“Look at that **** out there!” Jounouchi struggled against him, but Atem pulled his weight to make him stop too.

“Mai had dreams of this, Jounouchi,” Atem yelled, trying to make him come to his senses. “Chances are she did because she will be okay. That means everyone at Kaiba’s should be okay. If you go down there, you won’t be. We’ll get to them.”

“But Honda!”

Yuugi couldn’t say anything for that one. No one could.

“Oh . . . I can’t . . .” Anzu shook her head. “I can’t, I just-!” She started to scream, having trouble coming to terms with what she saw too. 

Yuugi seemed to be trying to look out in different directions. “This area’s fine. Why is it fine and the rest sunk into sand? What is this, Atem? Who could do this? What monster could even . . .”

No one. “Only the gods themselves.” 

“I-Is it just Domino City?” Anzu was trying to keep it together, but she had already gone over on the other side of the car making ghastly sounds. No one could blame her. Their home. Their city. Atem was surprised Yuugi had kept it together. 

There were several people they cared about out there, and there was a great chance they were trapped in the rubble and sands. The last of the shrieks started to die out.

“There’s nothing the Dark Magician can do for this.” Jounouchi held his head. “He just won’t help.”

No one had the power to help this. _This makes no sense. If the gods wanted to end it all, why bring me back?_

“Move the other way.” Jounouchi got back in the car. “There’s gotta be something about this somewhere around here.” They all got back in the car and started to drive toward the center area. The farther they went, the more beautiful it had been. Some people were reacting, while others hadn’t left the area to see it. It was like nothing happened at all, like they just envisioned a terrible nightmare.

Right in the center of the area where large screens often ran, there was only a chair and a desk. Every screen. 

They all stood there. Other people stood there. As more minutes passed, more people seemed to find their way to the center, congregating around, and asking if anyone knew anything.

“Will someone just say something already?” Jounouchi tried to keep his anger in check, but some still seeped out. There were more calls like him, and in another few minutes there were demands and shouts to know what was going on.

Finally, something appeared on the screens. Hanasake?

“Tomoyo Hanasake?” Yuugi couldn’t believe it. “No. He wouldn’t.”

“Sorry, this is a very busy time for me right now,” Hanasake said on the large screens. “However, I wouldn’t let my area dwell in confusion forever. You can call me Hanasake.” He held a gold scarab that was on a chain around his neck. “This is the reason this area still has power. It’s responsible for your lives and your deaths. If we all get along peacefully, everything will be okay. First off, yes. This isn’t a dream. Domino City no longer exists. I don’t have a name for this area yet. As the new dynasty gets established, it will get a name.”

“New dynasty?” Jounouchi asked, along with more people. Questions and shoutings were coming left and right. As sand erupted from the ground in front of them, people quieted down again.

“Hey! Be grateful mortals, 60% of Domino City is gone,” he said on the screens. “Bless the fact you survived.”

 _Mortals. He said mortals. I knew it._ Yuugi took a deep breath.

 **_I know, Other Me._ **That was not the sweet Tomoyo Hanasake they once knew. He had been possessed by something.

“Even though you will find your electronics still work, you also won’t find help from other places.” He shrugged. “The rest of the world is just like our area.”

That statement made everyone go mad.

“I wish Satiah had come. I should have made her come.” Anzu covered her face. “We should have picked up . . .”

“Mai dreamed of the future. Mai must be there. She was with Mokuba and Satiah.” Yuugi reiterated what Atem had said. “At the very least, we know they are okay. Honda, he’s always been able to take care of himself too. Keep the faith, Anzu.”

A new picture showed up on the screens. A map of Domino City. 

“This area.” Hanasake’s voice came over the map and he was using an arrow button to point out places. “This is the area you are in. You’re lucky, I picked the same 20% area. That means you’ll still have a nice place to visit to remind you of the old times, before you adapt to the new. Kaiba Corp as you can see still exists so people can play games in this tough time. Restaurants. Any general entertainment that was in this area, it will still run. Supplies will still come. For now.” He gestured to another part. “This all divided up area in Domino City isn’t run by me. Once the sands settle down again, you will be able to walk across all of the landscape. Now, I am sure you have more questions like housing, but I have to get going. The leader of us all beckons. I will be back later.”

All the screens shut off. People were starting to try and head count, to see how many were there.

\----------------------------------

**Game Shop**

Satiah helped everyone in. She knew Anzu’s security codes, but they really didn’t do any good. It was out of service. Mokuba and Mai went in first ahead of her. Then, Bakura. “Come in.”

“Briefly. I’m not staying here long.” Bakura was on the first level. “Take the ring again.” 

Satiah took it and held it carefully. At first when he came to Kaiba’s, she backed away. He pointed out his ring though. He had control already. Then, he gave it to her, so they all knew Ryou Bakura was in control.

Ryou Bakura told the dreadful story. Mai felt faint and Mokuba had trouble believing it. She didn’t though. A big event did have to happen. She just didn’t want to imagine it would be like that. She gave him back his ring after they all understood.

Ryou Bakura emotionally explained what was going on, also focusing on the changes in Bakura. How he could have always kept the ring and how there was a game that could get rid of him now. That made no sense either, the host soul was needed. Lose it and lose everything. Who could beat that? Meanwhile, Bakura himself had fought the guards and used the magic of his item. They were on a strict race against time.

They made it through safely. But now? “Where is everyone?” Were they the only ones that made it?

“I don’t know. Stay in here and don’t let Mokuba look out the windows,” Bakura declared. “I. Somehow have to run this . . . mess. More are supposed to come to help.”

“Thanks.” Mai was fairly silent, but she finally spoke up. “If you hadn’t made a choice, then only twenty percent would be standing.” She rubbed her neck gently. “What kind of world am I bringing Mana into? Oh, Jounouchi.”

“Lay down upon my bed, Mai.” Satiah told her. She went upstairs and opened the door. “Mokuba, take any of the others you would like.” As she got them settled into the bedding, she went back downstairs. “Is Atem alive?”

Slight irritational look. “Would I care? I took the woman and the boy because you wanted me to.” 

Satiah didn’t let his anger distract her. “Is Anzu alive?”

“If Jounouchi is alive, the rest probably are. That would be just their luck,” Bakura answered.

“I wouldn’t call this situation ‘luck’, Bakura.” _I have his power. Would it do anything?_ “We need to find Atem. I need to breathe into his mouth.”

Bakura’s nose crinkled. “You’re a strange woman.”

Satiah shook her head. “Anzu and Yuugi kissed and he got more information. However, it took time to get enough. I don’t believe it’s kissing or coupling, but that the breath releases it.” It was worth a shot.

“He can’t do anything anyhow. What’s he supposed to do? What’s he going to do? Last time I heard, he was no longer Pharoah. He’s been replaced with someone else. He’s just another boring mortal who can’t do squat.” Bakura looked back at her. **_Her mixed-up thoughts._** Bakura thought back to what Hanasake had said about past lives. More than once. **_I had no power, yet this new Pharaoh gave me room in his scheme, like I was still someone to be concerned with in his kingdom. He wants her power, I’m supposed to keep her safe._**

“Bakura! Open up, it’s the People of Prophecy!”

Bakura opened the door and went out. “People of Prophecy, huh? Is that the Greatest Pharaoh’s army that has decided to remodel Earth?”

“We have many names,” one of them answered. “We are here for Masika.”

“I think the slipper is starting to fall off the foot.” They already wanted Rider. “Tell me? The new Pharoah? Is he a god? I’m anxious for details considering we destroyed more than half the world’s population for it.”

“Bakura. That is your name?” the other asked. “We shall help you and show you what to do in this new world. But first, we need Masika.” 

“How do you know my name?” Masika approached the door area. “No one uses that name except Atem.”

“Atem is not within the household right now. We should talk to him?” One of them looked at the other. “I don’t know. There is still room. We’ll see if the Greatest Pharaoh has room for him. But you, Masika, you are coming with us.” The men both held strange golden items too. One looked similar to the ankh, but with a round circular top. The other held a gold scarab, like Hanasake had.

_Bakura, they can’t take her!_

**_I would do nothing but get killed which would leave this area to fend for itself without any item help. I don’t think they are going to kill her._ **

Rider moved toward them. She would willingly go, hoping she could find out more, or find Anzu Mazaki again. She did that kind of thing. She had always been a weird one. A street rat, an outcast, and yet. An almost strange jive came to her sometimes. In her attitude, and in her mannerisms. He never quite knew what to expect with her.

“No, I refuse to go yet,” she said.

Things like that. Stupid things like that. Ugh.

\---------------------------------------

Atem leaned against a building with Jounouchi and Yuugi. Yuugi had Anzu leaning against him.

“Come nightfall, you guys get rest,” Jounouchi said to them. “I’ll watch out.”

There was a headcount of 2,236 people. Give or take some that were hiding in houses. Although it was by no means the biggest number, it was a desperate time. Taking a nap could equal being killed. “I will switch watches with you.” 

“I guess, I’ll never go back to America,” Anzu said from Yuugi’s side. “Seems like such a small trivial thing now. Where to eat. Where to live. We don’t even have a place.”

“Oh, we are getting a place,” Jounouchi said as he cracked his knuckles. “Property owning isn’t going to be by money alone no more. We are all getting a place and we are surviving this. Every single one of us. Every single.” Jounouchi didn’t get into greater details, but the point was made. He hadn’t forgotten about Honda. 

Most likely. _I must believe in my friends._ Yet? _I must believe somehow that this can be won against._ Yet?

“Atem.”

Atem instantly stood up as someone came around and addressed him. Someone knew him. “Who are you?”

"Atem. Yeah. New Kingdom, right?' He introduced himself. "I'm Li. The Greatest Pharaoh of All Time wishes to see if you would like to help rebuild and bring peace to the world again."

Atem barely managed to keep his clenched jaw from showing. His nose wrinkled. _A Pharaoh. Someone claiming to be Pharaoh caused this travesty?_ "I would like to meet Pharaoh in person."

The man scoffed. "You jest. What sway do you have? You aren't even a great grandchild."

"I was once Pharaoh!" He wasn't mincing words.

"You're not his descendant though. You just ruled as a man, pretending to have ties to gods. Egypt Pharaoh's stopped being divine long before your time." He shrugged. "Either way, I have no authority for that. My status is below Hanasake. Hanasake is below Mitsuma. Mitsuma is below Sakura. Sakura is below Indila. Indila is below Masamune. Masamune is allowed to speak to Pharaoh."

"Bureaucratic nonsense!" Atem commanded him once again. "Take me to this Pharaoh you speak of, now!"

"I don't have that authority. You're more on a list of things to do, that's why I'm here. I can't get you that, it's way above my status."

"Then get me to someone who can!"

"I can't really do that either. I mean? Sorry dude, you aren't important enough. Um?" He rubbed his chin. "I know. I can probably take you to Hanasake or Bakura. They are the local leaders now."

A loss of air. _Bakura!_ His teeth were so jammed against themselves, bearing the weight of those words. "Take me to Bakura."


	22. Useless Atem

**Game Shop**

Atem found himself transported to a familiar place. The inside of the Game Shop. “It survived?” He glanced at Bakura. “You!”

“Don’t go there.” Bakura growled, his face none the happier but he clearly had his ring back. “Sit back and ride out the end like everybody else.” He looked at who brought Atem. “Who are you?”

“Li. I am your subordinate,” he said.

“Well where the fuck have you been?” Bakura went off on him. 

“Saving all the cats in the Domino City area,” he said. “Taking down mankind’s population is one thing, but let a cat be killed and the goddess Bastet will claw me past my next death.”

“Great. Out saving kitties. How’s anybody supposed to survive any of this if I don’t get some fucking help! So far, all I’ve seen is some upstarts demanding Rider go with them.” He gestured to the people by the door. “Of which they haven’t gotten a willing participant for yet.”

“We’d rather not hurt her,” one of the unknowns in the doorway said. “There is death, and then there's death of peace in the afterlife. It’s not worth it.”

“Atem.” 

Atem turned around. She had been right behind him. _Masika was okay._ “I’m glad you are safe. Did the others make it safely?”

“Mai and Mokuba are upstairs,” she said. “Kaiba had gone with Shizuka to get Honda. She wouldn’t quit asking, she felt it was only right to get him and tell him about her deal with Kaiba. Kaiba said it was best to follow her instincts.”

_I know they are alive then._

“Do not get mad at Bakura, he saved more than us.” She gestured for the ring from him. He gave it up to her. “He needed time to adjust. He still needs time to adjust.” She had kept her head down. “How is Anzu?”

“Anzu, Jounouchi and Yuugi are all fine.” Atem looked around. Home. “It’s really okay.”

“Bakura did it.” Now, Ryou Bakura had to be back in control. There was no ring to give Bakura power. “It all happened so fast. Yuugi has been visiting so often for Anzu or Satiah, that when the door rang I just answered it. I never thought someone would thrust the ring in my hands.”

Ryou Bakura looked toward him. His eyes glistened. Clearly coming to terms with things too. “It wasn’t perfect, and I feared he’d become like Zorc. This time, once he had power, he started to balance out. He hates that I’m telling you, but it’s true. He isn’t Zorc. He used the ring to find who was responsible and they were waiting for him. Hanasake.”

Hanasake. “He is claiming rulership over the area Yuugi and the others are at.”

“He sat The Bandit Bakura down. The things they spoke of. He’s not Tomoyo Hanasake,” Ryou Bakura revealed, starting to slightly choke. “All of them, these followers, they were given hosts. Then? Hanasake, he offered it to Bakura. A game. A game called Dragon Cards. He said it would sever the users soul from the body. A clean cut. I don’t know how it could work, but they made it work. They said the gods allowed it.”

_Oh no._ “Hanasake isn’t possessed.”

“He’s dead. They all are. These spirits, they took their lives, their children, even their wives. Everything that was the hosts was theirs!” He covered his face. “Bakura didn’t do it. He. He hung on. We both hung on, hoping that someone would do something. But? It? Domino City. It would fall with or without his input.”

“He saved the schools he could,” Masika said for Ryou Bakura. “He gave the biggest grocery store. A bank because he didn’t trust Hanasake. The Game Shop. What he could, 20% of . . .” She finally stumbled. “Of what he could.” 

Oh. She was gesturing to the ring she was holding. _She could give it to me, or she could give it to him. With it, I might be able to summon the gods. She trusts Bakura as well, he had saved her and the others._ She would give it back to Bakura, he knew that. Bakura was almost all she remembered of her past. She’d barely known him a day, and the whole sacrificing issue hadn’t been a good way to start it. “I could try summoning the gods.” Some context to help his chances. “If nothing happens when I do, I can give it back.”

The men in the doorway laughed.

“Only Pharaoh can summon the gods. Maybe when you were alive you could do it, but things have changed. You can’t do it.”

“You’re wrong,” Masika told them. “He is alive.”

“Can’t be. Worthy kings become gods after death, he would destroy a host. Besides, gods aren’t going to want to cross other gods anyhow.” That man in the doorway. The next thing he said, made it all make sense. “Pharaoh is related to Horus, why would any god want to cross him?”

_That’s it!_ That’s why it was optional! None of the gods must have wanted to wage war with Horus, but they didn’t agree. _The gods like games._ He wasn’t meant to stop it. He was meant to challenge it. _That’s why I’m here. There is at least one god who doesn’t agree with this._ The stone hiding away from the palace. The optional statement. Kaiba actually being able to come back and forth to the afterlife. _With what I have been given, there must be a way to stop this new reign._

He couldn’t save anything that had been lost. Countless lives. Billions of lives. But? _There must be a way for me to end this Pharoah._ He looked toward Masika. The big question mark still. “Why do they want you?”

“I don’t know.” She was still hanging onto the ring. “Let me try something. Lean forward and bend down slightly.”

Bend down? _I need her to trust me. I will have to trust her first._ Atem bent down. She placed the ring around his neck and then held his chin, opening his mouth. _What is she doing?_ Her mouth was coming closer. 

She pulled in closer, keeping his mouth open, but never touched his lips. Instead, she gently breathed into it, long and slow. She let go. “Does it feel like you can summon gods, Atem?”

Atem blinked and looked down at the ring. She was trusting him with it. She even tried to give him some of the power she had inside of her. _Summon._ Power. Ka. “I will give this back when I find the god images to summon.” He was sure they had to have them. Either cards or stones.

Everyone in the room except Ryou Bakura, Masika and him chuckled.

“Some ruler. Who needs an image? Face it. You can either help lead or live like the others,” Li said. “Even I could kill you if I wanted. Pick your choice.”

Who needs an image? “Alright, I’ll try without one.” Atem had to try something and Masika did stir his energy. He went outside and looked up. If it came, it would need room. “I call upon you, Celestial Dragon of Osiris!”

The sky lit up with lightning. Did he make it happen? From the sky coming down, the Dragon had appeared. It did not attack though, and went back up and away. _What?_ It was as he feared. One Pharaoh to listen to. That Pharaoh was not him. _Even with the power, the gods won’t listen to me._

“Masika!”

Atem went back inside and saw another figure emerge, grabbing Masika.

“You must come to The Greatest Pharaoh of All.” The figure growled and pulled her closer.

“Why?” She asked. “Can he tell me who I am? I want to know before I go. The others wouldn’t say who wanted me or why. Why?”

She was being taken to see this new ruler. “Let me go with her,” Atem insisted.

“No,” the figure said.

“Why?” It was the only thing Masika could say. “Why would anyone let this happen, just because some person by Horus’ will command it to be so! Do I know this person? Do I know you?” She was starting to break down. “I want to see Anzu. Take me to Anzu first, let me see her. Then.” She looked toward Atem, as if to make sure he was okay with it. He nodded. “Then take me and Atem together and I’ll see this person in charge.”

“Fine, Masika,” this new figure said. “Who is Anzu?”

“She was my host.” The conversation was starting to turn.

“ . . . you aren’t with your host, nor did you dispose of it?” the figure asked.

“No. I emerged here from a card into my host,” she said. “I want to see her.”

Conflicted. “You came from a card . . . to a host? That wouldn’t be traced. You have a body away from your host then, like Atem?” The unknown figure pointed at Li. “Where is this Anzu?!”

\---------------------------------------------

Yuugi took a deep breath, exhaling air. Atem was still gone. _How is he meant to fight this?_ He watched as someone appeared in front of them.

Beside this person was Atem and Satiah.

“No.” This figure was pointing at Anzu. “No, no, how could no one catch this?” He pointed at Yuugi, and then toward Atem. “You, what scheme is this against Pharaoh?”

“No scheme. It happened,” Atem said truthfully. That’s when the truth stopped. 

“I demand you tell me.” This man withdrew swords. “This host was very good with these, and those abilities linger like the language. I will dice you to pieces if you don’t tell me how you got a body.”

“The curse followed him into the afterlife.” Yuugi spoke up for him. “He wanted to uncurse it. He was told to insert the puzzle into another stone. After that, he came back.”

“We’ll find out. I will find out.” The enemy left.

Anzu went over and hugged Satiah. “I’m so glad you are alright. We knew Mai saw the future, but it was still unnerving.”

“I am okay, Anzu.” Satiah rubbed her back. “So is Mai and Mokuba. Bakura saved us and brought us to the Game Shop.”

“What about Honda?” Anzu asked.

“No word. I’m sorry,” Satiah admitted. She looked around. “It looks normal here. All the way around, like the world is fine. There was a price to pay for that though.” She looked back toward Atem. “I don’t think knowing of Anzu made that man happy.”

Mm. “He won’t be coming back for a time,” Atem agreed. He sat back down where he once sat. She sat on the other side of Jounouchi. _This is it. This is all I can do?_ The Dark Magician was powerful, and so was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Against this though? Countless lives were already lost. The people tasked as helpers were the only ones he could talk to. Even Bakura was considered above him. “I couldn’t summon the gods, Yuugi,” he confided in him. “I have the ring and Masika gave me some power. It showed up, but then left. As if I am unworthy to listen to anymore.”

Yuugi was quiet for a time. “We’ll figure it out, Atem.”

“Billions upon billions have been sacrificed for this.” Atem just couldn’t get over it! “Even if I could summon gods, this world will never be the same way. He damaged so many out there. Reaked havoc on humanity and nature and I can do nothing!” He looked at his hands. “I can’t do anything.”

“I know,” Yuugi answered.

“No, you can’t know this.” Not that feeling. “I always help, I save the day, it was my meaning for even existing. I can’t just sit back and let this happen, I have to stop it somehow.” But how? “I’m useless!”

“Did Grandpa ever tell you about his death?” Yuugi asked him. He didn’t look at Atem, just directly ahead.

Grandpa’s death? “He fell in the Game Shop from attackers.” Was there something else?

“I am connected to Mokuba, I kept contact with him,” Yuugi said. He looked toward Anzu, and then over toward Jounouchi. “I knew cards were becoming only more popular. I saw the progress that was happening. I went to Grandpa and said he needed to get different cards in and get some protection over the expensive ones. More than a glass case. He bought a lock for it. I told him that wasn’t good enough and once card prices exploded, I told him he needed a security system. I told him I’d even pay for it. He waved it off.” Yuugi casually waved as his eyes filled with tears. “I just got a ‘This old man’s been selling for a long time, Yuugi, I know what I need to do.’ I told him and I told him and he finally gave in to a tiny security camera. He needed so much more though. I even thought about coming back to live with him so that I would get some more say on protection.” Yuugi wasn’t able to hold back the tears anymore. “I tried and I tried and I couldn’t do anything. Nothing! I _knew_ something would happen, he was sitting on literally gold now. All of the rarest, high end cards sat in one tiny Game Shop in Domino City! In the end, he locked up some of his rarest cards so no one would see them, but . . .”

“You did everything you could, Yuugi.” Anzu held him back.

“If I had moved in, maybe I could have changed it. Maybe I should have tried earlier,” Yuugi said. “Short of doing that though, I was useless. I couldn’t do anything, I could see it, something coming, and I couldn’t save him.”

Atem took a moment to hear him. He wasn’t just sharing the grief of his grandfather’s death, but the futility of it. It couldn’t be stopped. Yuugi’s Grandpa always had a mind of his own. He never mentioned once that he regretted any decisions. He was a man who had always gone with his gut.

“Sometimes, we just have to accept . . .” Yuugi paused. “That we can’t do anything.” He glanced back at Atem. “I’m not saying give up, because we shouldn’t. To save the world, we have to find a way. But.”

“But I am not in control, and I must accept that.” Yuugi did know how he felt. After being in charge of countless lives in Egypt, to seeing lives now lost with his lack of power. 

“We’ll find a way,” Jounouchi agreed. “Yuugi? You okay over there? You never shared like that before.”

“I didn’t want anyone to think Grandpa was being stupid, or think less of him. I didn’t want anyone to think I was saying ‘I told you so’,” Yuugi admitted. “I don’t want anyone knowing how he looked or acted or what he said before he died either, and I’m taking that with me.”

“Rightfully,” Anzu said. “Those secrets can stay in your heart forever if you want.”

To keep those two apart would be so wrong. Even Masika seemed to see it. Anzu kissed Yuugi on the forehead and then pressed her own to his.

There is nothing Atem could do now, but eventually there would be. _Yuugi could not have changed his grandfather’s outcome. I cannot change what happened, nor can I help right now._ But if he held on and had faith. _Someone has been helping us. This is not over._ Patience.

“Yeah, nothing we can do about anything.” Jounouchi said. “Boy, that doesn’t sound like me. Probably ‘cause I feel like shit ‘cause Baby Momma is missing. How is my Mai?” 

“Your woman is fine," Masika answered. "She is sleeping upstairs in The Game Shop.”

“It goes on,” Jounouchi said out loud. “The Game Shop. We got ourselves a home because of that whole over the top security system Yuugi had. We just need to get there now.” 

“Oh, there’s a good sign.” Masika moved away from the wall where she sat and started to crawl forward. 

Yuugi watched the odd scene. “Cats.” Four cats were moving toward them.

“The best luck to have,” she said as she pet one.

“Sure. Great. Best luck ever apparently, the world is getting destroyed, Honda is lost, Shizuka is lost, I’m separated from Mai because I left her alone like a deadbeat and a lot of people are dead period!” Jounouchi lost it on her. “No, but go you, go ahead and say ‘best luck to have’!”

Oof. Yuugi watched as Anzu went off on Jounouchi. He knew that would happen.

“She is trying to see some positivity in this sinking world, what is wrong with that?” Anzu shouted back at him.

“What’s wrong?” Jounouchi asked. “Gee, I don’t know, maybe that it feels pointless.” He held up his hand facing inward, a sign of where the happy face used to be. “I don’t _feel_ the circle right.”

“That was the millennium puzzle,” Yuugi said, trying to calm Jounouchi down. “It strengthened connections.”

Atem watched Masika crawl back to where she’d been but the cats continued to move forward to them. 

“I am not in the mood for petting cats right now,” Jounouchi warned the cat coming near him.

“It would be good luck.” Masika had not been swayed by the way Jounouchi had been with her so far.

Anzu petted the cats coming near. “Cats shouldn’t be walking up to us all like this.”

Atem started to pet one that came into his lap too. “This is strange behavior.” He watched the cats fur stand on end as someone drew near to Jounouchi. Appreciate them or not, these cats were being protectors.

Yuugi watched one come into his lap and purr. 

“I don’t care.” Jounouchi refused to bend.

“You should be nicer to animals,” a random person not too far from Jounouchi responded. The cats near Jounouchi all looked toward the stranger and hissed. “Hey? I was on your side?” Still, the random person left.

“Okay. I admit, that wasn’t bad.” Then, another cat appeared from the side, carrying a kitten. She came over to Jounouchi’s lap and laid her kitten down in it. It meowed. It was old enough to see and move around, but young enough it’s tail still shivered. “I give up.” He pet the kitten and it’s mom. “Not their fault either.”

The cats hung around Yuugi and his friends, and whenever someone else came close, they growled and snarled and hissed. The cats kept coming too. What started as twenty had evolved into at least a hundred.

\----------------------------------------------

Could it really be? Yuugi watched as many of the cats just lied down and nursed their kittens or watched the border of them. _There is someone mighty watching over all of us. Could it be the goddess Basset? Sekhmet? She was known to protect Pharaohs. Right? Basset was the goddess of cats and was nicer. Maybe? Oh, it’s hard to say. Mythology has several stories and names. Everything’s confusing. But, is there an actual goddess sympathizing with us this time?_

Then? Several people left the area, and even ran as howls roared. What? Everyone started to move, but now the cats hissed toward them. They tried to move just like everyone else, but the cats only followed.

As much as they ran though, they couldn’t escape the roars. Finally, stuck between two buildings and roars, they saw it.

The four lions of Domino City’s zoo were free. Two on each side of them. Atem was about to summon the Dark Magician when-

The cats from before. They were coming in through the front, the back and from the windows. Some still even brought their kittens in their mouths, prepared to fight.

The lions roared but didn’t attack. The cats hissed and snarled. Atem didn’t summon the Dark Magician. They all waited, seeing as the cats and lions had waited. In the end, the lions turned around but didn’t walk away. They prowled from one side to the other, looking outward.

Now, the lions were guarding them?

The evening sun was starting to set as they continued onward. The cats trailing behind and the lions on the sides. No one messed or talked with them.

“Are you kidding?” Jounouchi dug out his wallet. They had kept walking and found a hotel. Even during this time, it was still open? There was a person outside of it with a gold scarab again. “Anybody else have money?”

Yuugi checked his wallet. “Credit cards mostly.” He looked for spare cash. “We have money.”

“Out.” A hotel attendant kicked out a man. “I can’t believe you tried to get two people in. Get out.”

“Bastard,” the ejected person yelled back. “Nobody can afford those prices and we can’t just sleep outside!” A woman came out with him, got her money returned and they left.

The hotel attendant looked at them. “What do you want?” He noticed their feline attendants. "I uh. I don't want to mess with you. Do you need something?"

“Rooms. We have money,” Yuugi said.

“50,000 yen per person, not per room,” the hotel attendant said. “People are placed together as long as there is a bed. Are those lions tame?"

“Probably not," Jounouchi answered him. "Then that’s 300,000 for just two rooms.” Jounouchi still seemed to keep his cool. “Are you making the money?” The guy shook his head. “Hanasake?” The guy nodded. “You dead if you let someone sneak in?” Yep, several nods.That’s why he was so rough with that man, and he was still dealing with them even though they had lions behind them.

“Yuugi,” Atem called to him. “They are using Dragon Cards to separate the ancient spirits from the modern day hosts somehow,” Atem explained. “The spirits stole their hosts. It should be impossible. Ryou Bakura said Hanasake offered Bakura the same thing. He refused. In fact, if it wasn’t for him, there would be nothing left except this spot. He saved 20% of what he could in Domino City.” Atem seemed to bite his lip. “I . . . begrudgingly thank him.”

That had been hard for Atem, Yuugi knew that. Bakura tried to kill them more than once, lose Yuugi and his friends to the land of memories, and so much more. He was responsible for so much. Zorc would never had been released, Atem’s soul never would have been in the puzzle. So much. _That wasn’t the same man, anymore than Ryou Bakura was him. He remembers the past, but he’s different._

Jounouchi looked toward Yuugi. “I don’t have enough.”

“The bank has extra security, if you have money in the bank, you can walk there,” the hotel attendant responded. "Please don't get upset, I have to follow rules."

“Which means extra people will be trying to rob people for that money,” Anzu pointed out. 

“Hanasake is trying to make this ‘gig’ last as long as he can,” Atem said. “If we have to spend money to survive, one night in a hotel isn’t worth it.”

“Right.” Jounouchi put his wallet away. “As nice as having a secure place would feel, it’s not a good way to spend money. We never even ate supper and I’m betting if we find a restaurant, the prices will be way high too.”

Yuugi nodded. “We should look for that then.” Food would be important. They all headed away. “Does anyone know where the restaurants are in this area?”

“If there is a hotel, then a restaurant can’t be far.” Anzu pointed outward. “There.” There was a guard with a scarab in the other direction. “Must be that way.”

They all traveled the way she pointed. The restaurant looked packed. As they made their way through, they saw some people lock themselves in their cars to sleep for the night. Others kind of scream about their entourage.

As Yuugi came up though, there was a huge line of people still waiting to eat. “This must be the way it is,” he said. “If you don’t have the highest prices, then you have to deal with the lines.” He looked on the other side. There was another place with no lines. A sushi place. Yuugi didn’t even want to guess the prices there. “To the line.”

"Okay, kitties and big kitties," Jounouchi turned around and said. "You have to stay out here. The restaurant won't allow pets." They all sat down where they were. "Hey, that actually worked. We'll be back."

\--------------------------------------

Inside the Restaurant

“This is ridiculous,” somebody claimed to the service attendant. “I’ve been waiting three hours to eat. Three.” The service attendant warned him, but when he started again, someone walked over to him. Some people reacted to him suddenly turning to sand, while others just wanted to step over him. After a short time, the sand was scattered and nobody cared to think of it anymore. Another person came over, swept up the sand, and threw it in the garbage.

Yuugi watched it all from the back of the restaurant where the line would curve frontward soon. 

“We could invade a house for eats,” Jounouchi said to them, “but I have a feeling it’s a bad idea. If we’re found, it might get us killed.”

“If we follow their rules,” Atem said, “we will be fine. Our bodies need to eat.”

“Will they stay open long enough?” Anzu asked. No one knew but they had to try. 

Each of them tried to keep it together. They conversed with the people around them and each other. Trying to think of better times. Pleasant times. It even brought about new times that he didn’t know about Anzu and Satiah. Anzu actually spoke english to Satiah for a little while as they seemed to reminisce about better times. 

Atem though was looking around. **_The lines are heavy for the bathrooms but they are moving. Do you know what that means?_ **

_The plumbing is intact. The damage is surface deep. What about those gaping holes?_

**_Probably illusion, Yuugi. Hanasake wants to encourage everyone with money to stay here._ **

_Then we will find a way over._

Everyone seemed to try to speak, the place was loud. However, no one was telling anyone to be quiet. As long as they were decent, it was all that mattered. Until?

“I’m sorry, everyone,” a nervous waitress came over. “I’m sorry. We don’t have enough food for many more. If you are at least this far back, you won’t get any. We don’t want you to stay if you can’t have food.” She was trying not to cry. “The restaurant never serves this many. Very sorry. So sorry. There are more restaurants to try and we have been promised more food later. Sorry.”

An hour and a half of waiting. There were definitely some groans, but no one rebelled, just started to head out. “I guess sushi will have to be it,” Yuugi said. They needed food. There was a line starting but it was quickly disintegrating too. 

When they got up to the line, it was 25,000 yen a plate. The good news was, as Yuugi looked around, whatever was ordered was stacked up for one person on a plate, and the rest were sharing it. Yuugi ordered six rolls for ‘himself’, but it wouldn’t fit on one plate. So he ordered two.

They all sat down and tried to eat around the table, each taking the sushi nearest to them.

“There is plenty of food in the fridge,” Anzu said, noticing Jounouchi’s face. “Mai ate well and she’s probably sleeping. It’s a secure place.”

“Never know,” Jounouchi reminded her. “Someone got in before.” Still, he didn’t say much more as he ate his roll. Then?

One of the TV’s over in the corner lit up. On the screen? Was Ryou Bakura.

“Hello everyone. My name is Ryou Bakura.” He tried to smile. “I am sorry if you are lost, mourning, afraid, hungry or deprived of sleep. I have been trying to get my area together which isn’t easy. If you are in Hanasake’s area, then you will find restaurants and entertainment. If you see none of that around, or they are closed down, then you are in my area. Please listen.” 

Ryou Bakura pulled out a chart. “If you are in the Domino High school or two of the elementary schools that are standing, there is food inside of the cafeteria. Don’t crowd, there will be guards and they will kill anyone talking back to them. Just be respectful and you will be fine. Don’t go digging for food in dumpsters. The food is free.”

“At least someone shows some respect,” Jounouchi said as he ate his sushi roll. 

Ryou Bakura continued on the TV. “In the morning, there will be ways for students to move off of there. For those of you near the grocery area, there are guards guarding it. Go to them and they will shop for you. Only three items per person and only one meat item. You can’t buy food or get extra food. You might not get the exact food you want, don’t complain unless you have an allergy. The bank is there too, so if you need some money, it is still around. Domino museum is there to provide history, and there are many homes and resident apartments that have been selected. You can’t buy room. If you already have a key in a standing home or apartment, it will be respected as yours. Don’t worry about the bathrooms, sinks, baths or other commodities. They weren’t damaged.”

“Just as I thought,” Atem said. “Sewers. Waste management. Promise of food storage. The one in charge has an area large enough to support everyone. Must support everyone.” Atem didn’t look good. "Must."

“We need to get over on the other side,” Yuugi said without hesitation. “There’s got to be a way.” The leader on that side was going to bleed everyone dry. _I wish I could call that scumbag something else! Hanasake was a good friend back then. I hate using his name for the man who killed him. He didn't deserve his name. He didn't deserve any of his life at all._

“Last but not least?” Ryou Bakura tried to continue to look pleasant. “Please, please do not argue or get upset with anyone or anywhere you see a gold scarab. Do not break the rules, even a small one. They will kill you without hesitation. They don't mind reducing the population further, they will not waste time arguing. And? Not everything I do is in my control in this area. I will have set times to visit each area. If you need something, I will be there at a specific time, for only a limited amount of time. Please don’t waste it with endless questions I can’t answer. That would include a lot of them. Thank you.”


	23. I Dropped A Card And I Like Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a long break. This next part though was tricky and getting it to fit right took several tries. So I have 130 new pages for you all in total. I will try and post some of it every day if I can. If not, every other day until those pages are done. After that, it's the main event. If you have any favorite monster cards too, let me know! Because Yuugi won't have his deck (his home is gone) and Atem never came back with a deck (so so long).

**Bakura’s Area: Grocery**

“Three items. Limit one meat and one fresh vegetable. If you get raw, you have to figure out how to cook it.” The guard said the phrase over and over as Shizuka stayed in line beside Kaiba. Kaiba so far hadn’t been crude enough to get killed or start a fight. These people had serious power. He was also too worried about Mokuba like she was worried about Jounouchi and Honda. Were they okay? He hadn’t spoken much at all, but he did keep his hand in hers. Without it, she would feel lost. The whole world felt so different, like she was on a different planet. “What for meat and vegetable?” Even though the words were simple, her voice almost cracked, emitting her feelings about everything, but Kaiba was not someone a person exposed deep feelings to.   


“Just stay general. Come up with the meat and vegetable you want. Don’t ask for a brand. State right away if you have allergies. You’ll make them angry if they have to go back again. In the morning, we are heading toward Mokuba’s direction.”

It was one of the first things Kaiba said since they reached safety, and it would probably be his last. “Why’s it so chilly?” She was dressed for the season, but it was getting colder than it should have been.   


“Deserts are cold at night,” he answered her. “Domino City’s been turned into one. Wherever the water went, it’s long gone. It’s going to get colder. Once we get food, we have to find shelter. It could possibly get into the negatives.” 

She didn’t expect an answer from him, but that was good to know.  _ I hope Jounouchi and Honda are okay.  _ She hoped they all were.

“Are you planning on going to Hanasake’s side?” She heard from behind them. “He takes money instead of panhandling us limited stuff. We’d like to make a proposition with you. That blind girl next to you? We’ll make it worth your while for her.” She didn’t hear anything from Kaiba. “The world is ending, she’s blind, people are going to pay for some companionship to forget about things. Make an offer?”

Shizuka felt herself shiver.  _ They are trying to buy me to sell me?  _ She wanted to say something, but the guards might take her for a troublemaker and kill her.

“Even if there does become some sort of law and order, she’s blind, she can’t say anything. Ow!”

“That wasn’t nice, man, you hurt his arm with a dumb card. Look, just think about it? Everyone lives better if we come together and-”

The voice stopped. She heard strange guttural kind of noises. She heard a guard come backward.

“What’s going on? Why are you raising your hand?” The sound came from the front of Kaiba.

“The guy behind me.” Kaiba’s voice. “He got pushed forward and accidentally stabbed himself on my sharp weapon.”

“Oh. That’s some stab wound.”

“It’s some weapon.”

“They were harassing his girl!” Someone out in the crowd said. “They deserved it. They were trying to take her and sell her.”

“Is that true?” The guard asked him.

“No. He stabbed himself,” Kaiba’s voice said repeated.  


“Yeah, I can see that. He stabbed himself,” the guard said.

“He did not, he killed him in cold blood!” Another voice. Shizuka didn’t recognize it.

“No,” Kaiba said, his voice still level. “He stabbed himself.”

“He hit my friend with a card and then he stabbed him!” Too many unknown voices.

“I dropped a card and I like games. It was all an accident. He stabbed himself.” Kaiba’s voice was still level. Was he using the power of his rod?

“Yeah,” the guard said. “That makes sense. You dropped a card, and the man stabbed himself. That’s fine.” 

All of the footsteps and talking stopped. They walked forward again.  _ I want to thank Kaiba, but saying thank you doesn’t work. He’s not good with words and I can't say more than three without cracking.  _ His actions were a different matter. He took care of things, but when he opened his mouth, he offended someone. He naturally kept them at a distance as soon as he spoke of them. He made her brother feel bad. He often angered the Pharaoh.  _ Everyone is different. Maybe I can show gratitude in a different way?  _

When Shizuka was younger, she had more problems than just with her eyes. Her mom taught her sign language so that she could communicate in whatever state she was in. Even though she could not read sign language back anymore, maybe it would be more meaningful than her voice.  _ It can’t crack. Like me. _

She didn’t even know if he was watching her as she made the sign for thank you. 

\-----------------------

What did she do that for? Kaiba knew that sign language. He’d been taught and his mind filled on overload by his step- father when he was younger. He knew she said thank you but why didn’t she just say it? It’s not like he could even sign back, she couldn’t see. It didn’t make much sense.

He wouldn’t worry about it right now. At least he knew his rod could be used in case of emergency. Anyone trying to take Shizuka, was trying to take the Blue-Eyes from him. While he wouldn’t wage war against this until he saw a way to win, he wasn’t going to lose his only source of victory. 

He had tried to make them back off with the card. Not only a decent weapon, but also a nice warning system. A warning not to fuck with him. They didn’t heed his warning.

As much as Kaiba wished for a hell of a better supper than whatever they were going to give him, it wasn’t the first time in his life he ever did without the finest things. It was not something he wanted to deal with again. He never wanted to worry about what he’d eat, where he slept, or how to act. Especially over the fate of himself and Mokuba. All of it had been under his control.

Now. He had no choice but to relive and deal with the old ways again, until he turned this around. He approached the front, now his and Shizuka’s turn for food. Hopefully she followed his lead. “Turkey slices. Can of green beans. Ammonia. No allergies.” Simple and direct. The guard left a little longer, probably going further in the back for ammonia. He probably had the common things right upfront.  _ Scarab user.  _ He’d seen those items the most, and he’d seen someone mess up get turned into sand.  _ All of those powers combined must have turned Domino City into the travesty it now is, buried in sand.  _ “Thanks.” Basic manners. Not something he liked to give. He got through it by always pretending he was saying different words like ‘fuck you and die’. It worked.

“Bottle of water. Tin of sardines. First aid kit. No allergies.” Good. It looked like Shizuka picked it up. Sacrifice food or water for a useful item and a first-aid kit was a good one. The store was processing it’s electricity through the scarabs somehow, like they were some kind of wifi connection. It meant that quick frozen or refrigerated area food would work better. Ask for anything real big or fancy, it would take time. It was up to the people to figure out how to cook something if they got it raw too. 

People also had to figure out how to open their cans, which was an option everyone seemed to make. Cans felt safe. His rod had another ability that would help them out too.

It was one hell of a can opener. He’d just have to open it up where it was the sharpest. Although it would have been easier to stab and threaten with it’s sharp end to people, using the inside would work better as a sterile tool he could clean and keep safe. 

That’s what his ammonia was for. This world was more about threatening to survive now, it was survival in all forms. There were a good number of people that were trying to use anything from their keys to their teeth to open cans. Some were even making bargains like part of their share for people who had pocket knives.

That was dumb though, anything could have been on those knives. Kaiba led her over to the other side of the store. He had already disinfected his rod almost as soon as he got to his home, before Yuugi and his friends came over. Now he was glad he did. “Shelter first.” He wasn’t going to bring out the rod in full view until they got a place. The grocery area they were in didn’t have many apartments on it, it wasn’t the designated spot for living, but there were hotel rooms that Bakura had made places to live. 

He walked down another two blocks. For some reason, she didn’t say much. He wasn’t exactly complaining about that. The world was fucked, and hearing about how she missed Jounouchi or wondered about Honda or anything else wasn’t helping. It was just annoying. Their status wasn’t going to change, so why ask? They’d eventually find out.

There. He saw a guard with a scarab in front of a hotel. Several lights were on, it was almost full. “Two people,” Kaiba announced, keeping it simple. 

“Keep your door locked throughout the night,” the guard warned him. “I am watch outside, not inside. If you use that knowledge to kill anyone in there, then I will find you and stain the sands red with your blood. Pleasant dreams.”

That was reassuring. Kaiba took the key and went in. Not the best hotel, but they weren’t going to find the best next to a grocery store. It was adequate for the night though. He walked in, instructing Shizuka where her bed had been. The heating was on, which helped a lot. “When I tell you, bring out your food. We’ll eat then I’m going to bed.” He pulled out his millennium rod and took off the covering. He placed the needle end into the green bean can.  _ Like butter.  _ It cut easily. He ripped open his turkey bag with just his hands, it was easy. “Give me your food.” Shizuka gave him the can but she peeled back the sardine lid. He finished opening the can. He tried giving it back but she signed ‘take one’. Was something happening to her voice? Why was she signing again? “Fine.” He took a sardine. It would help fill him up a little more than his pack of deli slices. “Why are you signing?” She signed back the reason.  _ Less grating voice.  _ “You’re right, your voice is grating,” he agreed, “It’s annoying and hearing about how you wished the world was this or that doesn’t help.” He ate straight out of his can. “Everything’s annoying though, so it doesn’t help or hurt anymore than talking. If we could sign and keep quiet among enemies, maybe it would be useful, but you can’t even see the signs. That means unless you know something you need to convey privately, it’s worthless.” Maybe in the future that would be helpful. He’d keep it in mind.

“Sorry,” she said. “I thought it would be easier this way. My voice is always . . ." She was already losing it, starting to cry. "Cracking now because of everything! And. I just.”

“Of course it cracks, you break down the more you talk. Like I said, I don’t care.” Why did she care if it bothered him or not? _Dangerous world. Blind. I'm such an idiot._ Not that he'd ever say it out loud. “Look. If I get annoyed by you, I get annoyed by you. I won't leave you. You have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the single thing I need. If you cry and pout and have a tantrum, I will be extremely annoyed. I might yell, but I won't leave." There. "I recommend not having a tantrum. Just, find a way to stay strong. That’s all. I’m going to bed now.” 

In the morning, he’d deal with the world again, find his purpose in it, and find Mokuba.


	24. Be Weary When Gods Show Without Summon

**Game Shop**

Mai dug around the fridge with Bakura and Mokuba. “So you're technically in charge, but you don’t have the ring? So we don’t have power.” Bull. Great security system but no security. They were eating the leftovers that wouldn’t have gone bad yet.

“It’s better to be inside an insecure home where there are plenty of other places to sleep for everyone, than to be outside. Stay warm beneath your covers. By daybreak, I’ll have a better solution,” Ryou Bakura promised.

“What better solution, the world fell apart!” Mokuba stressed. “I want Seto. Find me Seto, please.”

“If he is out there. I will find him,” Ryou Bakura promised. He stroked his brow. “The first night of many hard nights, but we can do this. I promise. Just get to your warm beds. It will be cooler than usual. The whole environment has been shifted.”

“By egyptian gods,” Mokuba said. “Why?”

Ryou Bakura couldn’t answer. “Please. Just try and get some rest.”

“But. How’s the spirit inside-”

“The spirit is fine!” The expression changed, but the voice didn’t. “I’m going to bed.”

\------------------------------------

**Hanasake’s area.**

“Th-the air is cold,” Anzu said as she clung closer with Yuugi. The sands hadn’t been in danger of shifting, and they wanted to figure out how to cross. Still, it looked steep. “We aren’t making it to Bakura’s side tonight, are we?”

“I-I-I don’t th-think so.” Masika was chattering much more. Her clothes were what Anzu gave her. A blue blouse and a skirt. She couldn’t stop freezing. Jounouchi had parted with his jacket to help, but it didn’t hide her shivering legs.

Atem had pants, a decent shirt, but his jacket was very light. Jounouchi’s warm jacket was better for her. She still didn’t complain though about the cold, just endured. _Bodies truly can hurt._

“I’m sorry,” Anzu apologized to her again. “I should have helped you dress more for the season.”

“J-just . . . c-c-cold, b-been through worse,” Masika said, barely getting it out. She was still looking around, just like the rest of them.

Then the man from before showed up behind them. “Masika.”

Atem turned around with everyone else. _So, he did come back._

“I need you to come with me.” Then, he gestured toward Anzu. “You as well. We are fixing this mess.”

“Wait,” Masika spoke. “I want to know who I am. Anzu has nothing to do with this. Return us to the Game Shop, and then Atem will come with me.”

“No, because we need her. You need to fuse together again,” he instructed. 

What?! “You can’t do that, they don’t have all the same soul parts. They are separated from each other.”

“You’ll kill her.” Yuugi was no fool either, pulling Anzu even further away. “Don’t put one hand on her.”

“Fusion is impossible again,” Masika warned him, “you would do nothing but kill me and Anzu.”

“No, we wouldn’t. You’re more than a regular human soul, and if we don’t get this corrected, the Pharaoh will be in deep trouble.”

“Good.” Jounouchi didn’t care. “Look what he did to the world. To my world. Let him get into so much trouble, he’s eternally punished for this”

Those were not the words to use. Atem went into defend him, but Masika was there first. 

“We have Hiroto Honda,” the man announced. “The Pharaoh has kept him from judgment yet, to make sure you obey.”

“You better release him!” Jounouchi didn’t get it. He didn’t get it.

“Jounouchi.” Atem rubbed his eyes. Yuugi was faltering quickly. “Stop.” **_I’m sorry, Yuugi._ **

_Honda._

**_I know._ **

_It’s a bluff. Tell me it’s a bluff, Atem. Please tell me! I’ve held it together so far, but, but-_

**_I don’t think it is, Other Me. This Pharaoh is ruthless but he has a connection with Horus himself._ **Atem could do nothing. 

“Are you ready to hear what happens if you don’t give up, Masika and Anzu?” He spread his arms out. “Honda’s body was taken from the grip of the sands for our purposes-”

“No, you’re lying,” Jounouchi yelled, coming unglued, but Atem pushed him back, holding him.

“There are worse things than dying,” Atem yelled. “I’m sorry, but now we need to be worried about his eternal soul.” He looked back toward him. “Tell us.”

“He is stuck between judgment, but his soul is just right. If you don’t come along, Masika. Katsuya Jounouchi, Shizuka Kawai, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Kujaku, and Tomoyo Hanasake will all be killed, held in judgement with Hiroto Honda, and then? Their flesh, blood and bone will be melted with gold to create new items to curse them to forever remain, trapped here in Domino City.”

“Tomoyo Hanasake is dead,” Atem said, seeing how much work they did for information.

“His soul can be be brought back by the gods, and his body lives. To get Masika, killing the host body is worth it,” the man said.

“Stop this outrageous nonsense,” Masika yelled. “How dare you threaten everyone just to get your way.” Her hands became fists. “For what, why? Why are you doing all of this?” Several others were starting to appear. “I did nothing but save Bakura’s soul from damnation.”

_**If I could.** _The Dark Magician could do nothing or Jounouchi would have screamed it for himself. The amount of guards surrounding them. It only took one to kill them, and there were twenty around them.

Anzu started to move forward, while Yuugi tried to stop her. “It’s me or everyone, Yuugi. I have to.”

_Atem, do something!_

**_I’m sorry, Yuugi. I’m just a mortal man with no real power except to call the Dark Magician and he can’t help us. They could kill us already if they wanted to._ ** Hmm. The cats started to come around again, along with the lions. **_Someone has been helping us. Many things haven’t been explained. Yuugi. We have to have faith._ **

_Summon a god! Anything, try anything, please! They already took Honda, don’t let them take Anzu away._

**_I tried to summon Osiris' Dragon before. He came and he went away, Yuugi. He won’t follow me, just this other Pharaoh. I have no more power than you do. I cannot save anything._ **

“If you go, you won’t be you anymore,” Yuugi said holding her in a tight hug. “Anzu.”

“I would have stayed,” she said to Yuugi as she gave him one more kiss. “If this never happened, I still would have stayed.” She brushed her tears. “I love you, Yuugi.” She ran forward next to Masika and held her hand.

Masika tightened the grip. “We’ll cease to exist, as we are. I’m sorry. I still don’t understand why, even at the end.”

Jounouchi and Atem both went toward Yuugi. To both hold him back, and to comfort him. Yuugi grabbed both of them. He loved Anzu with all of his heart, no matter how much time went by, he always would. Atem never even had to ask if there was another, no one ever conquered his other self’s heart.

There were no words of comfort. Anzu wasn’t leaving into the afterlife, she was destroying who she’d been. The person Yuugi had loved. **_Masika. After all you’ve done, your fate is to stop existing._** What was the difference between Ma’at getting rid of an unworthy and evil soul and what was happening to her? A good soul. Both good souls. Her and Anzu. Never again. **_I am probably casting a death sentence upon myself, but I can’t go on not protecting my friends!_ **He threw his hand into the air. The ring was still on him. He had to do it. He had to try. “I summon the Winged God Dragon of Ra!”

If he was going for broke, he’d go for the biggest he could. He watched as the skies changed and the Winged God Dragon of Ra came to his aid. He didn’t leave.

The guards looked astonished. 

“You’re not Pharaoh, why is the dragon god listening to you?” The man they had been speaking to said as he continually stared at it.

“Leave my friends alone,” Atem warned all of them. “I will smite thee from this Earth.” He watched all of them drop to their knees and bow down in the way Masika first did all those years ago.

Then. Yes. **_I knew it._** Eventually he would show. Wearing an outfit of Egyptian clothes, and daring to wear the millennium puzzle on himself, he stood a small distance from Atem. 

The leader in charge. Was there.

“You.” His voice was deep. “Aren’t being very smart.”

Atem wouldn’t falter. “No one gave you the right to come here and destroy the world.”

“The state of mankind is reprehensible. I am giving the ones who survived a chance to prove themselves before I wipe the rest out.”

“What does that mean?” He wasn’t protecting mankind, he still meant to destroy it? “Billions of lives went agonizingly into the dark with no recourse! I will not let you rule, only to slowly have the rest suffer.” 

“Pharaoh, is a nice term. A quieted down term. Not even regarding a person, but the Great House a man of the gods lived in. Even now my subjects continue to add to it’s wording,” he said, “but it’s not truly me. I was chosen as I passed on to become a god and rule my own empire. I am Set, named after the ancient god I revered. While the afterlife was satisfying, I found a gateway back and I looked through it. Into it. I saw the decay of today’s world and took matters into my own hands.” He started to glow. “I must thank Seto Kaiba for the safe return.”

“You used your powers to escape and come here? No one stopped you?” No. Surely someone. How could . . .?

“Gods don’t often like to go against gods,” Set reminded him. “Especially for something as simple as mortals.” Set took his staff with the head of a cobra and pointed it at Atem. “What makes you so special that you can defy me? You weren’t even worthy of becoming a god.”

“Atem got just as glowy as you are!” Yuugi’s words weren’t on the brightest side of smart, but he was enraged and miserable over what would happen to Anzu if Atem didn’t stop them. “He was different last time. Maybe Atem had been a god, you don’t know, you just cheated to come down to this world.”

“It’s a has-been dead king versus a god.” Set put it into perspective.

“Ra is still following Atem,” Yuugi pointed out. “Maybe gods don’t want to start battles, but someone believes in him.”

Set looked around them again, seemingly noticing what he missed before. The cats. “That’s not for you, that’s for her.” He gestured to Anzu and Masika. “There is no one here on your side, Atem. No god is here to help you, and once she is gone from you, Ra will leave and you’ll go down and be rejudged again. Especially for standing against a god!”

“Seto Kaiba never made that platform for you,” Atem shouted toward him. “How dare you use it to cross over and destroy everything mankind has made of itself!” He was unphased by Set’s words. “I don’t care which king you were, our station was to protect the people. If this was really condoned, you would never have needed a platform. Your power would have brought you here itself.”

“Pharaoh gods were confined to their own empires in the afterlife. Their own people. None of the others have made a sound, even knowing what happened. They are all content in their afterlife and they know nothing lasts forever. Even now, this is probably over. I doubt I will see enough to spare them. However, those who prove themselves worthy enough of survival will be welcomed into my kingdom in the afterlife when I detach myself from this world. Life will blossom again, taking whichever form it shall.”

“On one hand, it’s beautiful,” Jounouchi said, caring none if he was talking to a god or not. “At the end, people are taken away and life begins anew. But? Mankind wasn’t even close to being done, you stole those powers from the afterlife, or you could have made it here without Kaiba’s contraption!”

Atem saw exactly what he wanted to do with that outburst. “Hurt Jounouchi, and I will send Ra onto you.” Meanwhile. “Jounouchi, don’t, or you will never live to see your own child.”

“What’s the use, even if I make it, this guy plans on taking everyone away anyhow. Why did Mai even get Mana if it was going to end like this, I can’t believe it.”

Keep it together. **_I summoned the Winged God Dragon of Ra. I can summon Obelisk perhaps, but the Dragon of Osiris will not come. I have to try again._** He looked toward Anzu and Masika. “Why them? Still no one answers that basic question.” Maybe the answer was in them.

Set took his hands, drawing an ankh in the air, and then dividing the line. Anzu and Masika froze as they both started to move into each other. 

“Anzuuu!”

“Stop it, I command you!” Atem didn’t even care about the chances. “Winged God Dragon of Ra, attack Set!” 

It didn’t move. Anzu and Masika both screamed as they started to merge. Their scream wasn’t human, but like static echoes falling into each other. Then it stopped, and they both shot back from each other. As they each landed, the cats licked them.

“Osiris, God of the Heavenly Skies!” Set summoned with his own words. “Osiris, decimate Atem, Yuugi, and their ally!”

Osiris was coming, his second mouth was ready to attack. “Winged God Dragon of Ra.” What should he do, attack? This Pharaoh had more than the backing of the gods, he was a god. “Protect my friends!” 

The Winged Dragon spread its wings over them, sheltering them from the blast. Then? It went. 

It left.

Instead, a new god Atem did not know appeared. A smaller god, about the size of him. One not summoned to the field by anyone. With the head of a cat but a body of a woman, she drifted in the air, wearing a green dress. Even Set was stunned by her appearance.

Then, another god, one with a lion’s head and a woman’s body also appeared. She did not float but crouched to the ground in a red dress. She snarled at Set.

“What is this?” Set asked the god with the lion’s head. “You were on my side.”

She didn’t stop snarling.

Saying who or what any god was, was not easy. History, mythology, culture and time made several ideas run together. Yet, Atem had to try to piece this together. This lion and cat goddess were trying to help. _Please let me get this correct._ Names. The correct names. They held power.

“Is that Bastet and Sekhmet? The cat and lion goddesses?” Jounouchi was first to attempt it. After his time with Atem, he must have picked up a book on ancient egypt a time or two. “Bast? Basset?”

“I don’t know.” What would they be doing there? Without being summoned? Sekhmet could be helping the other Pharaoh, this horror might be right up her alley _if_ the history he knew of her was correct. Once summoned by her father and/or husband, she almost wiped out mankind with her own bare claws. The other could be Bast. She was a protective god over woman. Birth. Cats. Fertility. The moon. Why would they care to show up for Anzu and Masika? _Is Masika a goddess?_ No. Atem would have felt that kind of energy from Masika. She could never have been trapped in cards or lived inside Anzu. She even breathed in his mouth, and he only felt his power come back. 

“Do you believe people deserve a second chance?” Set asked the lion goddess.

“No,” the woman with the Lion head said. Her voice, thick and deep “People are a plague and they should all be wiped out!” She bared her teeth and roared. “There are bigger things that matter.” She glared at Atem and then Yuugi. “I am currently called Sekhmet. Summon me and I’ll be wiping your blood from my claws afterward. I do nothing for you! I am here for other reasons.”

Okay, she was not an ally. **_I figured as much. She must be lending help to her sister. That means the other must be Bast or Bastet._**

The cat god flipped a Seristrum, a tool for making music, in her hand over and over, like she was about to fight with the instrument. “Not them.” Her voice purred, making the cats around them meow. “Even Sekhmet agrees.” Her eyes glowed in the dark. “We are their protectors.”

“Her protector,” Set answered. “The tear should be one.”

“Their protector!” Sekhmet and Bastet said at the same time. “They are two!”

“I watch over them as the goddess of protection,” Bastet added. “Try as you might, you can’t make them one.”

Set ignored the warning and Anzu and Masika were brought together once again, and once again, it wouldn’t work. They repelled each other.

“Why is it not working?” Set asked. “What did you goddesses do?”

“The tear is separated, it will never be the same.” Sekhmet came toward Set, bringing out her ankh scepter. She pointed to Atem. “He is a nameless spirit become man.” She pointed toward Yuugi. “He is Yugi of the Mutoh family. Together, they are Atem!”

Bastet pointed toward Masika. “She is a nameless spirit become woman.” She pointed toward Anzu. “She is Anzu of the Mazaki family. Together, they are Masika, the first human tear of Ra!”

“I am Sekhmet,” Sekhmet said proudly. 

“I am Bastet,” the cat goddess said.

They both moved back to back, both Ankh scepter and Sistrum facing toward Set. “We were once Hathor!”

“Smite humanity all you want, but we defend the privilege to be separate,” Sekhmet shouted.

“No, don’t smite humanity, not without a fight,” Bastet disagreed. “You have a challenge for the throne and the winners will win the ruling over humanity. Whether it lives or dies.” She purred. “We’ve been given a chance. Ra has spoken, Thoth has written. Would you like to play a god game?”

“A game? A god game?” Set smiled. “I have never played one of those. What’s the difference?”

“The amount put up to play the game weighs heavy,” Bastet said. “Very. Heavy. All players must win and lose.”

“Ooh,” Set said. “Yes, I would be interested. What’s involved in the game?”

Then, Set and the goddesses disappeared.

“That? That was some freaky gods I’m not used to,” Jounouchi said. “The lion looks like she wants to eat me alive.”

“Sekhmet. She may have once tried to kill all of humanity. It . . . tasted too good to stop,” Atem settled on. “Best not to mess with her.” Masika and Anzu came over. “Are you two okay?”

“I am.” Yuugi brought Anzu closer to him. “Are you okay?”

“I hope so? I don’t think I should hope too much, Yuugi.” She accepted his embrace back.

“Is it just me, or do these gods not seem like . . . like uhh . . .” Jounouchi was trying to think.

“Like we shouldn’t even be involved in the terms of the game,” Atem finished for Jounouchi. “Agreed. It is troubling, but they came of their own volition, and Ra, The Sun God.” He left. “Gods don’t just show up without a summoning unless they want to be.”

“Whatever the deal is, they better make it good!” Jounouchi demanded. 

Then, they all returned back.

Sekhmet moved forward. “I have one more role and then Bastet will take care of the rest.” She moved toward Jounouchi. “Welp! You’re at least a doable fighter of the choices I had, release the monster inside that we put in you.”

Atem held his hand out toward Jounouchi, holding himself steady not to react badly. “Rise, Dark Magician.” Even though Atem had cooperated, he found himself frozen.

When Dark Magician arose, Sekhmet grabbed a hold of him, biting onto his neck. He struggled and she let go. Then, she turned toward Jounouchi.

“No, no, down kitty.” She bit on Jounouchi. “Bad kitty.” Jounouchi rubbed his neck. “That lion bit me!”

“Suck it up,” Sekhmet demanded as she licked her claws in delight. 

Jounouchi held his neck where she bit him. “Oh, it stings!” His skin started to burn, healing itself into a marked scar. Atem saw the hieroglyphics on Jounouchi's neck from her.

Like it or not, Sekhmet’s awesome power had been sealed into Jounouchi and the Dark Magician.

After Sekhmet left, they all found themselves being transported someplace else.


	25. Hard Prizes

The Game Shop

Jounouchi darted into the shop, demanding the code. Yuugi still dazed, let him in. Jounouchi shouted for Mai, while everyone else was . . . slow.

Destiny, their pet cat, walked past them and jumped on the game counter, while someone who never would have let her on there. Stood. As a spirit, yet clear enough for them to see.

“G-?” Yuugi closed his eyes a second and opened them again. The man who raised him. The man who spent the most time with him. The one who share with him everything he knew about life and games. “Grandpa.”

“Yuugi.” He nodded toward him, and Atem. “And Yuugi.” He smiled. “Everything is fine now, what you did, the kingdom was freed. When you and Yuugi return much later on, you’ll have a new kingdom waiting for you. No worries. Thank you.”

Atem nodded. “I’m glad your back.”

“I’m sorry for the circumstances. There was a nice cat god that thought this time was hard enough, and it should be shared with someone once cared for.” He moved from the counter. On it, was a long box of red velvet and gold trim. On top were the engravings everyone could read as **God’s Game- Mankind’s Last Chance.** “Open it. They are the wins and losses for the god game, written out by Thoth himself I’ve been told. I am here for questions needing answers and support.”

“Grandpa,” almost everyone said at once.

“Where’s Honda?” Jounouchi asked right away. “Is he okay? Will Mai be okay?”

“Read this first, Jounouchi, and then we can talk,” Grandpa insisted. “This is more than a shadow game.”

Atem took one side of the latched box while Yuugi took the other. They opened it and looked in. There were now two boxes, one in black and one in red. The black had the name Winnings on it, while the red had the name Losings. 

Atem opened the black box and there were small black envelopes with the word winnings. Inside of them felt like memo-sized cards. He took it out and waited for Yuugi to open the red box to take out his small red enveloped memo cards.

“Don’t open the little envelopes. Read off the names in full first,” Grandpa insisted. “There’s a small list between the boxes. Every written player has been forced into this game. If the one written down doesn’t play, the game is forfeited.”

Atem nodded as he reached for the small list between. It was the only thing below the box. “Players: Nameless Spirit Trapped In Man.” He sighed lightly after reading that. “Nameless Spirit Trapped in Woman, Yuugi of the Mutoh family, Katsuya and Shizuka of the Jounouchi family, Anzu of the Mazaki family, Seto of the Kaiba family, and Bakura The Bandit King.” 

“Yep. Now, pass out everyone’s cards and leave the others there,” Grandpa said. “You can choose to tell what your cards are, or not. Just sign the card inside, and put it back in it’s box in the envelope.” He smiled at Yuugi. “I promise, we’ll all get to talk a little bit soon, okay?”

Yuugi shook his head. He had to do his duty first.

“What?!” Jounouchi shot upstairs after looking at his card, only to shoot back downstairs to relook at it. “This contract is shit. It’s giving him Mai?” He read his part out loud. “Set will be awarded a new wife, Mai Kujaku, with a special child, Mana, that was once a sorceress. She’ll enable him to leave wherever he wants.” He slammed his fist into the wall. “Those cats want to give my family away!” He grabbed at his neck where Sekhmet bit him.

“Jounouchi.” Atem tried to be as delicate as possible. “If you don’t. This is the end of humanity. I don’t . . . have any tricks up my sleeve. I don’t have any power. I don’t have the puzzle.” 

“Man.” Jounouchi looked at the lists. He looked at the winnings. “I don’t care if I get powers bestowed upon me with a guaranteed good afterlife. That’s nothing to me. Not compared to what I can lose.”

“Which is all of humanity if we don’t all agree on this,” Atem repeated. 

“How can I say yes?” Jounouchi shook his head. “How can I say no? How can I say anything? This is my baby girl I never got to know. The woman . . . I never got to marry.” He grabbed his head. “This god’s game is bullshit!”

“Jounouchi.” Grandpa spoke up. “You are putting your all on the line. It’s not your life this time, it’s your happiness. This isn’t something you have a choice in though. Your happiness versus the end of humanity. Can you just throw up your hands and give up? That’s not the Jounouchi I ever remembered.”

Jounouchi jiggled his leg. “I would have put up my own life, hell, my own afterlife. I’d wash everybody’s feet every day for eternity if they didn’t pick this. I don’t get a choice though. I get that.” He took his sleeve and wiped at his eye slightly. “They either go with him or die with everybody else.” He looked toward the boxes. “Those really fancy hieroglyphic gold pens for signing.”

“Yes. Sign each card and put them in their box,” Grandpa assured him.

“Are we sure we can’t choose what we lose?” Jounouchi asked. “There’s not, is there?” No. He wrote on the cards, stuffed them back in the envelopes and tossed them in, along with tossing the pen down in the main box.

Anzu took the pen and went ahead and signed both her winning and losing cards, fast, not sharing what it said. However, she looked miserable. She put her cards in. Masika did the same. Neither sharing what they would win or lose.

“We will eventually tell,” Masika said. “We don’t plan on hiding it, but we need time, so leave us alone.”

Atem and Yuugi both nodded, each of them looking at their own cards. 

_Set is getting the eternal souls of both Atem. We’ll be his servants?_

**_We’ll be whatever he wants. I will also lose my god and goddess._ **

_The cat goddesses?_

**_After I depart this world, I may have been able to summon the gods again._ **

_Mine says that too._

**_We are both Atem, Other Me. Everything seems the same for each of us._ **

Yuugi and Atem both signed their cards, put them back in their envelopes and put them in.

“Great!” Grandpa put down the box lid. “Kaiba and Shizuka will come later, probably tomorrow. If you give the ring to Bakura, he can find him. The goddesses will come in time. You have about twenty four hours before it’s collected for good.” Then he grinned. “Yuugi!”

“Grandpa!” Now he could talk. It probably wouldn’t be long. “How have you been?”

“I am doing okay, Yuugi. I’m out of the empires,” he smiled. “I’m? I’m happy. Don’t worry about me, I’m just worried about you now. How are you doing?”

“Missed you,” Yuugi admitted. “Especially with what I heard. You’re okay?”

“Better than okay.” He looked toward Atem. “I promise. No standing around and rejecting chairs for me. When everything is all fixed, you’ll be so busy, there will hardly be time to even sit.”

“That is how it should have been,” Atem said. “I’m glad you escaped, Grandpa. You do look better.”

“Yes. Now? You two be gentle to everybody involved, whether they tell you their winnings or losses or not. I am here for support, for a little while. So? I know all of them. Um. I would visit Jounouchi, but I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear from me right now.”

“Yeah.” Jounouchi was probably straight to Mai right now. “They can just take whichever room,” Yuugi insisted. “We can’t afford to lose.”

“No, you can’t. You really can’t. You really, really can’t,” his grandfather answered. “Honestly? I don’t know which one would have been better. There is so much at risk. I trust you and Atem, I know you are going to do your best. But. If it had just been the end of everything, then that would be it. There will be major consequences if you lose, so you have to win at any cost! I came down personally from my happiness, something I didn’t want to do. A part of me is a little scared that I won’t get back,” he admitted. “But? I wanted you to see me when it comes down to this.” He smiled at the the both of them. “If you win? Both of you are going to be okay. Better than okay, I’m sure you’ll be fine! Past the shock of it all.”

“The world as it is,” Yuugi had to ask. “Even if we win, we never really win.” Yuugi rubbed his mouth. “I really, really want to believe we're in some giant game again. Bakura was good at making us believe we were in Egypt.”

“No,” Atem corrected Yuugi. “Zorc did, not Bakura. There is no millennium puzzle to do this. Even if there was, these aren’t my memories. The other time, we could see the outside. There was only so much on the field.”

“I know. I know it’s not a game this time,” Yuugi admitted. “I still want to believe.”

“No. This is no game, Yuugi. You are now out of the Modern World Era,” his grandpa said. “If you win, you’ll be in the Shared Dynasty. It’s a big change, but look at you. You’ve been a man for some time. And? Well, if your old grandpa would have just listened a little harder-”

“It was bound to happen, Grandpa, don’t think about it,” Yuugi corrected him. “Everyone was in trouble. I’m just glad you didn’t have to see the world like this.” He left when it was still peaceful. “Thank you for everything.”

“I’ll see you both again one day. One day hopefully much further away,” he noted. “Win. Both of you will have to be the best King of Games. The main game, I’ve been told, is based off a game in this shop.” He looked around. “Now? I need to see the young ladies.”

“You really have to go?” Yuugi asked. He nodded. “It wasn’t a long visit, but . . . thanks. Thanks for everything.” Yuugi wiped his eyes. “I love you, Grandpa. You. You be happy.”

“You be strong, you be smart, and you be happy too. Both of you. Also? Be _very_ nice and kind and decent to your young women. They have a difficult choice ahead,” Grandpa noted as he started to disappear. “And for gosh sakes, get some basic duel cards back in here! You’re losing money!”

Yuugi just smiled and waited for the sound of his grandpa startling the girls. “That wasn’t a good idea, grandpa.” 

Atem just smirked. “He is much better after all.” He looked back toward the box. “All that is left, is Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi’s sister, and Ryou Bakura.” They would have to speak with Ryou Bakura.

\-----------------------------

**A Couple Minutes Earlier in Anzu’s Room**

Anzu and Masika both shared a bed. Not really saying anything, but feeling comforted by each other’s presence.

“Now. When the world is almost destroyed. Why do I have to decide this?” Anzu tightened her grip on Masika’s hand. “Not only that, it’s not even just . . . What am I . . . it’s a . . . I don’t know what to think, Masika.”

“I’m not Satiah. I’m not Masika. I’m not Rider.” Masika went in a different direction. “Both of us are the tear. Masika. I am what she called me, a Nameless Spirit Given A Body.”

“Which makes you like me,” Anzu said. “Alive.”

She laid her head down. “The gods Sekhmet and Bastet are right, they aren’t each other. One wasn’t named Hathor. Hathor of Hathor.”

Anzu nodded. This was okay. A huge weight was bearing down on them, it would be good to focus on something smaller. “What do you want?”

“I am a spirit with a body. A part of me once laid in this body, but only a part. I still feel more like a spirit. I don’t think I will ever be able to forget the good or the bad of being a spirit. I can’t. Ever. Just be.” She shrugged. “That’s okay I guess. That’s?” She seemed edgy.

Hmm. “What?”

“That is distracting us from the point,” she told Anzu. “He was good to us once.”

“ . . .” Anzu turned away. “No.”

“Anzu. We were once the same. When we joined together, in just that few seconds-”

Anzu curled away. “It hurt so much-”

“But we saw and remembered too,” Satiah said. “I did. I know who Heba had been. Heba was the first wife’s daughter of my last husband that I raised since almost her birth.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Anzu insisted. “I don't want to remember. I’m Anzu, just Anzu. None of those memories, I don’t want them. I barely remember them anyhow. So, don’t. It’s not me. I could feel how much it wasn’t me, it’s like invading a personal life against your will.”

“I know. We each saw many things.” Anzu refused to turn to look at her again. “We each . . . did what we had to, to survive. Thanks to Bakura, we were able to. Thanks to our first-”

“Shut up, don’t! I don’t want to go there.” She brought her hands together and then pushed them outward. “Never.”

“Fate has pushed us here, Anzu,” Satiah said tenderly. “We must decide.”

“No one ever gets in this position. Ever,” Anzu corrected her. “I just . . .” She closed her eyes as tears started to fill them. _When I saw Yuugi again, everything flipped on its head. Everything I had wanted, I no longer wanted. All that time, growing and surviving and failing. Over and over and over. I was so close that one time, to just give in._

 **_I know. That is why I spoke up. I will never forget that. It’s not a regret, and he was nice._ **“This isn’t the same though, Anzu,” Satiah spoke out loud. “You were with him. You were with Yuugi. You were with many, and I didn’t have to care. I wasn’t there. I was in the soul room, I let you live your life. That’s what I did.”

Anzu never could be fine with it. _Then I got adapted to everything. To the lower expectations. Then? Yuugi just came back. It was almost like a dream, his voice of light, penetrating all the darkness. He was still him. Still the Yuugi I grew up with. Still playing games. Still smiling innocently. Still an awkward boy in the weirdest situations, just older. A man. Yet . . . we did so much wrong. Not that it wasn’t justified, but if he knew?_

**_Who the fuck cares?_ **

_Satiah, your words._

**_Sorry. I mean, it was a different time. I don’t regret any of the decisions we had made. So? Sorry, but you must admit. You are acting like a little bitch right now._ **

_Satiah!_

**_Bakura is all I know._ **

“No,” Anzu stated. “I. Just. Yuugi. Not this.”

“Definitely this.”

Kyaaa! Anzu yelled in surprise as Grandpa Mutoh appeared right in front of her. She grabbed at her chest. Unexpected guests weren’t good for her heart just then. She tried to hide it. “Grandpa Mutoh. Hello.”

“I know,” Grandpa said to her. “Yes indeedy, I know. You’re the first tear of humanity, torn apart and dealing with this fact between you. See, it’s different, because Yuugi and Atem did it differently.” He pointed to Anzu. “Don’t get all scrunched up in a bind.”

“Sure.” He didn’t really know. “Thanks for the advice. It’s nice to see you again,” Anzu said politely. “It’s been a long time.”

“Nice try,” Grandpa winked. “I know more than just about the tear. I know what’s inside of you, and I am here to make sure that you two don’t do anything stupid like keep it to yourself.”

“I didn’t plan on it, Elderly man,” Satiah answered. “I’m telling Bakura.” She smiled. “No matter how it goes, no matter whether we win or we lose, we will have some precious moments of love come through our hearts before it all ceases to be.”

“Aww.” Grandpa smiled at Satiah. “That’s sweet, except not quite the right choice. But? You keep that up for Anzu. She’ll need that.” He looked back at Anzu. “You keep her in check too. From spirit to person, it is not an easy task to do. She is still adapting. Ah, but how I wish I could hug you two.” He held out his arms. “I guess this will have to do.” Then, he was gone.

They both rested there for a moment, Anzu trying to cope. They heard their kitty Destiny scratch at the door.

Satiah got up and answered the door, letting Destiny in. “Good kitty.” She closed the door. Destiny jumped up on the bed between Satiah and Anzu, curling up. On the top of Destiny’s head was an odd hieroglyph. “That’s strange. Did a goddess leave that on her?” 

Satiah and Anzu both came closer to inspect her head. Each of them felt a scratch and searing pain.

Anzu felt her head as she looked on the mark on Satiah. “Ow. Right on the forehead.”

“Sorry. At least it isn’t a vicious bite like Sekhmet,” Destiny spoke. “First tear or not, without a god’s power of protection, you wouldn’t survive and I’m tired of my cats constantly watching you for me.” She put her claws back. “Decisions yet?”

“What is this human tear?” Anzu asked, ignoring the subject. “I mean, I get it. We’re different. We’re supposed to be together. Apparently. Very much so.” She was trying. “But. What is a tear?”

“When a piece of Ra shed a tear for finding it’s first children, after looking for so long, you dropped. Mankind was born from Ra’s tears, but you were the first tear. He is not your father, you are not a goddess, you had no original mother or father, but you are the first of all humans, so he has always kept an extra close eye on you.” 

Satiah held up her hand. “I’m his favorite human? Is that the final reason?”

“Oh. We are _just_ beginning our little talk, mortals.”

\-----------------------------

**Mai’s Current Room (Normally Atem’s Room)**

Mai watched Jounouchi with unease. She’d never seen him in that state before. “Jounouchi.” She couldn’t say much. “I still have my cards.”

There, that brought out a smile. “Yeah, I do too.” He looked through his cards and gave her back the harpies. “I owe you these back.” 

“Yes, my girls.” She took them back, she wasn’t going to leave her harpies if she was getting them back. “You can have your time card back too.” As she handed it to him, he grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

“Mai Kujaku, I would never give you or Mana away to anyone. What happened, I have no control over.” His hands trembled. “There’s a lot at stake. A god put you up for stake because of Mana.”

Mana. “What about her?”

“In the past, she was a sorceress kind of person,” Jounouchi admitted. “She controlled Dark Magician Girl.”

“What?” Really? “Dark Magician Girl?”

“Yeah and it made you look . . . appetizing.” He pulled her closer to his embrace, not giving a damn about the cards between them. “You’re up for grabs Mai, this evil Pharaoh guy Set did this. He’ll drag both of you away if Yuugi and Atem don’t win a game.”

Drag away? “That won’t happen.”

“If it does, it will be over my dead body first because I don’t care if it’s some sanctioned winning! I’ll never let you go that easy.” He stole a kiss. “I love you, Mai.”

Mai had her index finger lightly on her mouth. _It really is the end of the world._ Jounouchi wasn’t caring about the speed anymore at all between them. What did matter was just . . . surviving and being with each other. At the end. She touched the side of his neck. “You have some kind of hieroglyph on your neck.”

“Yeah. Crazy cat god lady bit me,” Jounouchi said. “Bit Mahado too. He’s a little upset about that. We weren’t made to be a lion’s chew toy.” He rubbed it. “It’s a hieroglyph, huh? Wonder what it says. What can you see on it?”

She leaned closer. “I see a hand and an eye . . .” Oh, Jounouchi had used it to bring her closer again. There was only one thing he was wanting right now, and it wasn’t to argue about whether they were friends or not. _Apocalypse. Why the hell not?_

\----------------------------

**Yuugi’s Room  
**

Mokuba barely moved in the bed. He was in grief and in pain. He had no idea where Seto had been, and his pain from being shot was coming back, like it was long overdue.

“Mokuba.”

He blinked his eyes and saw Satiah. “Oh. I’m not feeling so good.”

“Yes. I had to leave for a bit.” She came over toward him and kissed him on the forehead. “I am dealing with a great many things, but I still remembered you too. How are you?” She stroked his hair. “I can’t get over how big you still got. If we were in ancient Egypt, you’d probably already be settled with kids. If not yet, almost.”

“Really?” Mokuba asked. “I guess. You were probably young.” He watched Anzu come in. “Hi, Anzu.”

“Hi.” Anzu stepped in slowly. “Hey, Mokuba. What’s up?” She rubbed her ear. “Pretty sure Kaiba will be coming soon. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Really? Ah, that makes me feel better.” Mokuba watched her grab a seat and sit down next to Satiah. 

“We’ve all come a long way, haven’t we?” Anzu pointed out. “When we first met, you were trying to kill us with Seto Kaiba in Death-T.”

“Uh.” Mokuba looked uncomfortable. “I. Seto was in control of that, it wasn’t in my hands.”

“But you didn’t want to stop it either, you still stayed beside your brother no matter what he did.” Anzu shook her head. “Atem changed Seto Kaiba, so I guess, that helped you too.”

“Uuh?” Mokuba stared at Anzu. 

“Her mind has been mishmash. She’s been shown things and knows things that is harder for her to comprehend. Anzu isn’t Anzu quite right now.”

“I-” Anzu looked away.

Satiah smirked at Mokuba. “Would you like to know a secret?”

“No, no, no, not him first,” Anzu insisted.

**_Anzu. You saw what I saw. You see what I see. Everyone there, is here. A sign of things to happen, they were all around. Even the brats, I bet they were here somewhere. Did you recognize any?_ **

_There were some less than nice kids, I think, that kind of followed Mokuba at first. Might have. Sort of. Yes, some of the brats are here too._

**_Everything was full circle. If the change hadn’t come, we knew the end would be coming now._ **Satiah patted her hand. “This is the way it has to be. Not as monsters. You remember now. How to make the best out of a tough situation?” She nodded. “Then keep that in your heart. And?”

“Accept it.” Anzu looked toward Mokuba. “I know your brother will get here soon. Have a nice talk with Satiah. I should go.”

\--------------------------

**Hallway**

Bakura fell asleep in Satiah’s room. Jounouchi and Mai were . . . making sounds which meant Atem’s room wasn’t available. Mokuba was sleeping in Yuugi’s room. Anzu and Satiah were both in Anzu’s room. _I guess there’s no room to talk this out._ Yuugi looked toward Atem. _I mean, how do we really know for sure this isn’t an elaborate board of his? I’m going to go see if Bakura is asleep and see what he’s up to._ If there was trickery, Yuugi had to know. He didn’t knock as he opened Satiah’s door, where Bakura should be asleep.

Bakura was at the end table, sleeping. All around him was . . .

Atem came in beside him and picked up the papers one by one. **_If it is, he has worked extra hard. He could have just locked the door or left, instead of putting in this effort._ **

Yuugi started picking up the papers too. _He’s trying to draw plans. This has the areas of his._

“Stop it,” Ryou Bakura’s voice in his sleep. “Stop it.” Bakura’s voice. He whined and trembled. “Gotta keep . . . no!” He woke up, looked at his papers and started to work again. He hadn’t even noticed their presence. He was tired, run-down, his eyes were red and puffy. It took him a minute before he noticed them. “What do you want?” Bakura’s voice. Then, it went back to Ryou Bakura’s voice. “Sleep. Yes. Take the floor and bed behind. I’m still working. I have my own place anyhow. I just.” 

Bakura looked back at the papers. “I need a name. It sounds terrible, but I need a way so that people know when they are in my part and Hanasake’s and a next area over ‘cause living is different in each. I can’t think of one. I could call it Bakura’s but I don’t want this.” Ryou Bakura’s voice again. “Any of this. I don’t want my name marked down with this. So, maybe like areas? Area 1: Grocery store. It sounds terrible though, it won’t stand the test of time. Grocery.” Then he bonked out again.

**_What do you think, Yuugi? He is absolutely committed to this role. Or it’s no role._ **

_I don’t know and I hate that! It’s hard to tell, with Bakura’s games, you can still feel pain. You can still die. You and Satiah have bodies. And? I mean, a cat goddess is helping us with a lion goddess that talks? None of the other gods talked. None of the other gods just showed up without being summoned. Ever._ Bakura though. He seemed genuine. _I wish I knew for certain, Other Me._

**_I don’t know, but we need to find a place to rest, until we figure out this arrangement._ **

_Yeah, I wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping behind Bakura. I’ll get some bedding and we can just sleep wherever._

**_By the front security door then. Tomorrow, I need to start to become familiar enough with every game in the shop. The better we know what they plan on using for inspiration, the better we will do._ **

_Agreed. Atem? Are you as worried about the women as me though?_

**_Anzu and Masika, there is something different to their bet, something that made Masika tell us to back off._ **

_I’m really worried. Maybe we should see them before bed?_

**_We shouldn’t pry yet, Yuugi. Masika said in time they would tell us. They should receive that time. Our main concern should be finding Kaiba, Shizuka, and telling Bakura tomorrow about it._ **

_Right. Twenty four hours. We can’t afford to mess that up._

**_\---------------------------------_ **


	26. Three Winnings

**8:00 AM**

Mai stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water. Just like yesterday, it worked like everything was fine. She washed her face to prepare for a shower soon. She couldn’t until she got fresh clothes. That was quite a task considering Anzu wasn’t her size, but she’d make do until she could get more. She just needed something so that she could wash off the clothes from yesterday.

It wasn’t a fun, simple stroll home yesterday. It was scary, and it was only going to get worse. They needed to find a clothing store. Ryou Bakura should know where one had been. She came out and went downstairs. There was no lock on the security doors no more, but anyone messing with the place would end up in trouble. Not the other way around.

She went toward the outside to see if Shizuka had found her way yet. Jounouchi knew she was okay because she was apparently part of this Game of Gods they had to play.  _ If I were younger, I’d take off. I’d say ‘see ya, Jounouchi, there’s no way I’m going into this bet!’. If it were a different time I’d run to the airport and fully expect him to figure out where I had gone. I can’t do any of that. This world isn’t the same.  _ She looked around. The Game Shop looked like an island of residences and then constant sand beyond an easy to see border. It only reached across the street. 

The trenches of sand didn’t look nearly as deep though. Maybe it was just her imagination last night. From there, she could actually see a grocery store. She couldn’t make out the people, but she could see people.  _ Breakfast isn’t far. Is it three things a day or per visit? Does that count for the other stores? Ryou Bakura for now was keeping things as simple as possible.  _ She better wait. Jounouchi would be worried, and considering what he was going through, it would be a better idea to be a good girl. 

She went inside and found Ryou Bakura already up. He had the ring hanging from his neck. “Yuugi got it back to you, huh.?”

“Yep.” About as social as last night. “I should have a team of people visiting soon. Do you have a name for this area?”

A name for the area? “You want me to name it?”

“I’ve got so much to focus on instead, but it’s important,” he said. “I need to have a name today. Any ideas?”

She leaned against the counter, looking at the old fake card purchases. “I don’t know. Last Chance?” She chuckled. “What do you call a place like this? It’s all separated but it has everything. Unlike the other side that only caters to those who can pay. That reminds me, I have money in the bank. I hope it’s the one that survived. Cards don’t work, do they?”

“Hard money only,” Ryou Bakura insisted. “I need to actually get people to get their money out of the banks. Bury it at their homes. Put it in safes. Something, but relying on one area to store everyone’s money is much worse. It will take time to get more in, just like the food.”

“But it could come?” Interesting. “The big one in charge.” Like she was calling him the fucking pharoah, puh-lease! “He’s got a lot more than 20% for himself somewhere, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t know all of the details,” Ryou Bakura insisted. “I know that things won’t stay this nice for long. He wants to cut down many more people. All I can do . . .” He got quiet and started to look at papers. “Don’t go too far outside. Stay around the front, but do get some fresh air. Staying inside all day in your condition in this heat isn’t good. I’ll figure out how to get everything hooked electrically soon. I don’t know how it happens, I just know that certain places were already ready. Like the store. I think the scarabs are automatic, like a traveling wifi. I don’t have it for the ring.”

Yeah, it was hot. Humid. “Will we be able to get clothes soon?”

“Since clothes are something renewable and washable, I’m thinking about giving away so many to everyone. I had one mall survive near the grocery center. It’s been locked up tight. I would have plenty for everyone.”

“Do you know how many survivors there were?” she asked. He didn’t seem to want to answer.

“Not. Not yet. I’m delaying the count,” Ryou Bakura admitted. “When I do it, something  _ else  _ will have to happen. I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Why? What is it?” She asked curiously.

“It’s going to cut down . . . a lot of people,” he said. “Now, I highly suggest you get to your bank today. Get out all your cash today. In fact? Maybe I should put a time limit. A three day limit, that way everyone will get over there and get everything. If they do that, they’ll find a permanent residence, they’ll have money, they can be closer to the food areas or nice resident areas to talk to others. No one should feel like it’s the end of everything. It might not be. We need to keep everyone civil and happy together.” He cleared his throat. “I will keep everyone as safe as I can, while Hanasake handles the entertainment.”

“Well, I’m sure that’s not going to be cheap,” Mai said. “Entertainment?”

“No, but everyone should be happy. Even one day a week having a restaurant meal or playing a dual monsters game, or having fun at the arcade. Going over there though, it might feel dangerous with such extreme cash. There’s nothing cheap over there at all. Hmm.”

“Hey, maybe you can collect it, write down the names and send it to the other guy?” Mai pointed out. “The names could be the cash. Then you’d also have an idea of how many are here, without doing an official head count.”

“No refund policy. Tell me where you plan on going, what you are doing, and the exact amount? That’s tricky,” Ryou Bakura said. “Yet, if you know what your total is, then I guess it’s doable. I’ll have to look into that later.”

“Either way, nothing’s going to be the same. It’s dangerous no matter where you go or who you are,” Mai pointed out. 

“Yes. It’s best to stay with the group,” Ryou Bakura insisted. “Is anyone outside?- Mokuba!” Suddenly, his interest darted away as Mokuba came downstairs. “Wonderful to see you. I would like to get you to help me. You know, saving lives with your business sense.” He got up and rushed over to him with a large pad of paper. “Just put your name right there.”

Mokuba looked at the notepad of names. “What are these? Are these the people wearing scarabs?”

“Yes.” He was still trying to shove the large notepad at him. “Sign your name.”

“I don’t know.” Mokuba said skeptically. “Is Yuugi up?”

“Yes, Yuugi is up. He’s talking with Atem in the kitchen. If you are going to talk to them, then go talk to them right away, come back down and sign this.” Mokuba went back up the stairs. 

“You’re way too stressed with him,” Mai warned him. “Relax. I doubt you can get him to sign anything without his brother.”

“Then I am wasting my time, I need to get Seto Kaiba and Shizuka. I still have other things to do. I better head toward them early.” Ryou Bakura looked at the sheet, then signed something on it. “For his own good,” he muttered. “I’ll be back. If anyone with a scarab comes, show them the pad of paper I am working on.” He gestured to the notepad. “Tell them Bakura is living here, he’s just out. I’ve got to go.”

“If it’s that big of a deal, let Yuugi handle it,” Mai pointed it.

“No!” He softened up. “No. Everyone should stay near the Game Shop. We’ll go do things later.”

“What about the fancy box?” Mai looked toward the big fancy box in the middle. “I’m not a player. Are you?”

“I need to go,” he simply said. “Go find anything edible upstairs for breakfast for now.”

Mai shrugged and headed upstairs to the kitchen. “Morning. Does anyone else feel as ick as me? Does Anzu have any extra clothes?”

“No.” Yuugi was eating some fancy cereal. Probably something he bought for Anzu. He had it out on a plate with Atem as well as split bread and a couple pieces of fruit.

“Appetizing,” Mai said as they looked at their choice of eats. “Did I mention we can actually go to stores?”

“Don’t waste or assume anything,” Atem told her straight up. “Everything that can be eaten in this house should also be added to it. There is no telling what is happening.” He stuffed some bread in his mouth. 

“If I had known, I would have had more non perishables. We tended to eat out more. I have more food options, but we need the electricity for the oven,” Yuugi said. “Plenty of fruit and bread.”

Oof. “Is Anzu and Satiah up?” Mai asked.

“Not yet. If they are, they haven’t let us know,” Yuugi said. 

She watched Atem eat more bread. He must have feared more was going to happen.

“Did Ryou Bakura leave for Seto Kaiba and Shizuka yet, Mai?” Yuugi asked her as he started on his own fruit.

“Yeah.” Mmm. “He said if anyone stopped by, we needed to show him this notepad he had been working on. Funny thing? He was really trying to recruit Mokuba this morning into being one of those scarab guys.”

“It was weird.” Mokuba came in toward them. “He was insistent. Not even a good morning, just shoved it in my face. I didn’t like it.” He went to the table. “I need to find my brother.”

“I need to find some clothes.” Mai left for now, going to knock on Anzu and Satiah’s room.

\-----------------------------

“He’ll be here before you know it,” Yuugi assured him. “Him and Shizuka.”

“Yeah. This place is going to get crowded,” Mokuba noted. “It’s already crowded. Seto hates living in crowded spaces. He won’t be fond of staying.”

“We survive. That’s what is important first,” Yuugi said. “We’ll get everything we can done today, but Kaiba and Shizuka definitely come first. Living arrangements and such, I’m sure it’ll get figured out. Don’t worry about it.”

“Livings a hard word right now,” Jounouchi’s voice floated from the hallway. His hair was a mess, but he did get dressed in his clothes from the day before. “I hope my place is still there.” He yawned. “Is Mai around here?”

Then, there was a scream downstairs.

Everyone in the kitchen took off, including Mokuba and down the stairs. Even Anzu and Satiah had gone downstairs. 

Mai wasn’t downstairs, just a notepad with Mokuba’s name on it. Jounouchi rushed outside first. “Let her go!” He didn’t give a damn if they had scarab’s that could kill him.

As Jounouchi approached though, Mai was gone, only the scarab wielder remained. “You. Where’s Mai.”

There was a loud ‘mroowwrlll’ that sounded at the end like ‘foul’. The goddess Bastet actually appeared before him. “Frrroul,” She shouted. “She was part of the winnings and losings, you cannot take her.”

The scarab wielder bent down and started to bow. “Mighty god, the god Set demanded it be so.” She left, but before Jounouchi could reach the kidnapper, a lion came out and attacked the scarab wielder.

Bastet came back and looked at Jounouchi. “She is the winning and losing, so she shouldn’t be with you or Set is the claim. I’ve given her to a third neutral party.”

What? “Not no third neutral party. She’s having my child. Mine. You’re the kitty fertility god, do something! What kind of father would I be if I didn’t want to be there for her?”

“That cute concept is not going to impress the gods. She will be returned to you, if you win,” she announced.

“That’s not right,” Yuugi shouted. “No one’s collected that box yet anyhow, there’s still time for more signatures.”

“The last of the signatures are coming,” Bastet said. “The deal is almost sealed. However.” Her brow furrowed and she let out a low growl. “This reasoning is filled with discontent from me. I need more to bet to save others from third party holding.”

“Whatever it takes,” Jounouchi insisted, “just give her back.”

“Jounouchi! What’s going on?”

Yuugi looked back at Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Kawai all darting forward. Thank goodness. He would need Shizuka right now.

“Just arrived and already missing things,” Kaiba complained. Yet, he was holding Shizuka’s hand. It looked like he’d taken care of her after all since last night. He looked toward Bastet and Sekhmet. 

“Big Brother?” Shizuka asked as Ryou Bakura went into the Game Shop. “What’s wrong? I heard you.”

“Mai.” Jounouchi was honest. “They took Mai.”

“A third party member wants to hold those involved as winnings,” Atem told her. “Unless they get something in return. Worthy collateral.”

\----------------------

“My new sister.” Shizuka had ran into Ryou Bakura that morning, right before they went for breakfast. As soon as he told them where Mokuba was, Kaiba was ready to go. Jounouchi and everyone else would be there too. Everyone but Honda. He had apparently . . .

Honda. Honda had been with her a good two years. A nice man, and a man that she could trust. She knew he’d always be there and take care of her. He was a little hard-headed like her brother, but loving too. He did nothing ever but care for her, like she was some special prize. Even after she lost her eyesight, he stuck beside her, just like he had in Battle City all those years ago.

That must have been hurting her brother just as bad, but losing Mai.  _ He wanted to marry her. He spent most of his time trying to gain a relationship with her, even though she was so hurt by Marik. My new sister. My unborn niece.  _ “What if I give up my winnings?” She tried to step forward. There was no telling if it was fine ahead. Kaiba wasn’t holding her hand and she didn’t have a stick. She just approached outward with her winnings card.

Bakura had brought them. Her winning and losing. If she lost, she would be given to the evil person who literally destroyed her world. He could kill her or keep her as a second wife. Apparently, he would already have a first. Considering her new big sister was four months along, she could guess who else.

Her winnings? Her winnings. Apparently, they knew what she really wanted more. It was her eyesight. Maybe they were even the ones who pulled it away to gamble with it. Her eyesight.  _ Jounouchi gave me eyesight back for fighting in Duelist Kingdom. It should be this way.  _ She held out her card. “Return Mai Kujaku to Jounouchi, and they can have my winnings.”

“Shizuka.” She heard the warning in her brother’s voice, but it was more fragile than he wanted it to be. 

“You can’t bet that.” Kaiba had agreed with her brother. “You’re insane, Shizuka Kawai. You’ve wanted nothing but that.”

“It’s for my brother’s future family, it’s worth everything.” She kept holding out the card. “If we save the world, it’s a big enough win for me. Take my card.”

“I need more than one of those,” Bastet said, “but you are on the right track. It’s going to take a lot. Things you don’t have.”

“She’s part of my winnings card,” Jounouchi said with an ache. “I’d do it if I could. Anybody?” He looked behind him. “Anzu? Satiah? You got something. Can you win, without winning?”

Anzu bit her lip while Satiah stood still.

“Yuugi? Atem?” Jounouchi tried for them. “Tell me your guy’s cards are just bonuses?”

“Our cards hold our fate, and the world’s,” Yuugi confessed. “If we lose them, we lose already.”

“Here!” Bakura came out of the shop and strolled up to Bastet. “You can’t take Mokuba. He’s working underneath me. See? His name was on the notepad beforehand.”

Bastet glanced down. “No one wanted him.” She smirked. “You’re a smart man. Consider it on record. Now. Two winnings isn’t enough. I can bargain with three.”

“Oh, alright!” Kaiba held up his winning ticket. “Just like before isn’t it, Jounouchi? I hold your key while you are drowning. Just, waiting.” He wiggled the winnings ticket. “I’ll give it up for the same deal. Since Honda’s obviously not here, the previous deal won’t work anymore.”

Jounouchi didn’t take long. He knew what Kaiba wanted for the deal. “Shizuka?”

“I’ll be fine.” She was staying strong. “I need to stay with him. We all know that. I’m still alive because of him, Jounouchi.”

“Just until this whole thing is over,” Jounouchi agreed. 

Kaiba went over and handed over his winnings card. “I don’t care, who needs it, as long as nothing happens to Mokuba.”

Bastet took his card.

“Two cards. One more.” Jounouchi looked back toward Anzu and Satiah. “Look. I know the winnings look good, real good. But? This is Mai. Yuugi and Atem gotta have theirs. Please?”

Anzu covered her mouth, her resolve crushing. “I . . . Jounouchi. I’m sure . . . she-she’ll be okay. Right?”

“Part of the winnings,” Satiah said to Bastet. She began to bow. “I cannot afford the whole, but I will sacrifice all else that I can that won’t hurt it.”

“No.” Anzu bent down next to her. “You can’t do that. It can’t be like that. Mai will be fine.”

“We are dealing with gods and the end of the world, nothing is certain,” Satiah warned her. 

_ She must be sacrificing her life, whether she wins or loses. _

**_Yes. I don’t doubt that. It’s very like her. She did it for Bakura and she tried to do it for Anzu._ **

Bastet’s tail wriggled. “Mortals. You see?  _ This _ is why the legendary gods just transform into mighty beasts. It means they don’t have to talk to you! Unless they want to. I’ll try two winnings.”

“I hope two will work.” Jounouchi looked toward Satiah. “Thanks for trying.” He looked toward Kaiba. “Thanks.”

“Don’t. Even.” Kaiba’s voice sounded deadly. “Thank your sister. Thank the fact she cares for you like no other on Earth.”

Whoah.  _ Did Kaiba just say something nice about Shizuka, Atem? _

**_Whatever she gave away, it was something big. All of these winnings are tremendous in size._ **

_ Yeah. Satiah couldn’t even give away part of her card. No spoilers though from Bastet. What do they gain? It can’t just be separation if they win, that’s not a win. That’s neutral. Right? Unlike Mai, they are written as players. They have to have something more. Is it really the same as Bastet and Sekhmet? _

**_Guaranteed to join together should be a loss. Not joining together would be neutral, they are already in that state. Then again, this is whole new kind of game, Yuugi. Maybe the neutral is the same as winning. I was hoping over the night they would come to terms with it and speak of it to us._ **

_ You can’t miss the hieroglyphics on their heads either. It’s similar to the one on Jounouchi’s neck. _

**_Bastet is a protection goddess. Not just a warrior. She is offering them extra protection._ **

Bastet came back, holding something that wasn’t a sistrum or a weapon. A mirror. “Simple concept.” She gave Jounouchi the mirror. “When she falls into labor, you may have her back, so that you can get to know your daughter. Horakhty is a softie sometimes. Before then, you may interact with her through this mirror.”

“ . . . that’s it? Two full winnings and I have to wait months before I can get her back?” Jounouchi complained.

“Jounouchi. Accept the god’s grace,” Atem warned him. “There didn’t have to be grace.”

“Ah.” Jounouchi looked toward Atem. He nodded. It was best to get what he could, or he could lose even that. Jounouchi held the mirror up. “Okay? You okay, Mai?” He called to her, holding up his thumb.

“I’m fine, Jounouchi.” She smiled, trying to be brave. “We’re good.”

“It’s the best I can do, but if you make anyone else mad that is a god, you could find your good fortune terminated. I suggest not cursing them out.” She disappeared.

“Mai.” His lips quirked in a weird direction as he came back toward them. “She’s here.”

Yuugi looked over into the mirror with the others. She waved. “She looks okay.”

“I knew she was gonna be okay. She dreamed it.” Jounouchi was starting to break. “Just about four months to wait. I can see her though and talk to her. That’s good. Great for . . . the gods.” He wouldn’t risk it anymore. 

“She looks like she’s inside a warm place,” Yuugi said as he smiled into the mirror. “They know they can’t risk her health. I’m sure she’ll eat well and be great. Bastet is watching her. She’s the fertility goddess too, they won’t mess with her.”

“Yeah. I guess. But you two.” Jounouchi pointed at Anzu and Satiah. “This whole secrecy thing, it’s gonna end. You didn’t get just measly winnings or you'd say what it was! Why didn’t you help?”

“They would have given it, if they could.” Mokuba spoke up. “I’m sure they really wanted to, Jounouchi.”

_ Mokuba? They told Mokuba already? And not us? _

**Yes, that is strange. Masika is fond of Mokuba. Maybe it involved him.**

“I don’t care what they think or thought, the deal still stands. The dragon is mine. You had better have something decent in there to eat besides some god game box,” Kaiba complained. “I was in the middle of the line to get it. Your lucky Mokuba was here, or there’s no way I’d have come.”

“We have fruit and some bread,” Yuugi explained. “We’ll be going to the store soon.”

“I’ll be splitting in a different direction. I have to get around to check on others,” Bakura Ryou insisted.

“I’ll come.” Satiah went toward him. 

Anzu grabbed her wrist. “You aren’t going with him.” They were both looking angrily at each other.

“I want to talk to him,” Satiah said firmly. “Let go.”

“How do I know that’s all?” Anzu questioned her.

“For one, I don’t see Horakhty.” Satiah glared at her.

Yuugi came over by Anzu with Atem and Jounouchi. “Now isn’t the time to squabble.”

“This isn’t a squabble.” Anzu looked toward Satiah. “You can’t do anything. I need to talk to Yuugi.”

“Ladies?” Bakura gestured outward. “I  _ have _ to go. This isn’t the time for arguments.”

“Oh, it’s a little up there in importance, Bakura,” Satiah answered as she tried to shuffle toward him.

“I recognize that nervous strut.” Bakura came back toward her. “Whisper your deadly secret to my ear, Rider.” Satiah whispered into his ear. “Ha!” He just laughed. “Oh by all means, _yes._ ”

“No!” Anzu shouted almost to the top of her lungs. “I’m not her anymore.” She covered her head. “I’m not Masika.”

“This has gone on far enough.” Atem moved toward them. “Whatever this secret is, it is big, and I am betting bigger than you two want to let on.” He looked toward Anzu. “The world is in peril, humanity is at the verge of possible extinction, secrets can’t be condoned.”

Anzu’s eyes glistened, on the verge of tears. “I know. But.”

“The whole of the human tear has a treasure within,” Bakura said. “If you don’t state it, Anzu Mazaki, then I will gladly tell him.”

“Yuugi, take Anzu inside.” It was clear that whatever Anzu had to say, it was private with Yuugi. “Jounouchi, Masika and I will get provisions first.” They could get groceries. At the very least if Yuugi and Anzu didn’t get any groceries themselves, they could have extra. At the same time, having Masika come would make Anzu feel better, instead of her going with Bakura. “Come everyone, let’s go.”

Yuugi took Anzu’s hand and led her back inside.


	27. Anzu and Satiah's Dilemma

Kaiba grabbed Shizuka’s hand and led her inside. “Mokuba, come in here.” Mokuba followed. Kaiba put in his losings ticket along with Shizuka’s. “Ridiculous. Forced to enter a game only to lose. Let’s get going.”

“Nobody goes anywhere.” Someone new showed up in front of the Game Shop. In fact, a lot of people. There were at least a thousand people with items around their necks that looked like Ankhs.

“Hello.” Ryou Bakura waved warmly to them. “Everyone, please bow.” He bowed his head toward them. “This is Set’s personal team that oversees everything. They are not the same as my men.”

“Nothing like yours,” one of them said for sure. They each started to leave except for the one that just spoke. He brought out a simple notepad. “Head counts for Pharaoh.”

“Head counting?” Ryou Bakura shifted. “It hasn’t even been twenty four hours yet. I haven’t had a chance to go over anything with anyone yet.” He shrugged. “You said I was forbidden over going over anything with anyone.” His voice started to bite back, like Bakura’s. “I’m a reasonable fellow. A few hours.” 

“You can go over it now, you have permission,” he said. “Meanwhile, we are starting.”

Yuugi heard the sounds of screams and panicking.

“Don’t move,” Bakura warned everyone. “Information from a goddess is needed for this household.” He gestured to Jounouchi. “You see? He has a hieroglyphic on him. You don’t want to make the ancient gods mad, do you? His future wife and child are with them. It’s part of a god’s game.”

“Proof,” the Anck wielder demanded.

“I have a mirror to see her.” Jounouchi held it toward him. He came over to look a little closer then backed away.

“Okay, that’s proof,” the ankh wielder agreed. He gestured to Mokuba. “Who is he?”

“My new assistant,” Ryou Bakura assured him. “He needs a scarab.”

“Oh.” He nodded and wrote something down on paper. “You’re allowed one assistant, so I won’t kill him.” He reached into a saddle bag he was carrying and held a scarab out to Mokuba. “Here.”

Yuugi heard the power just kick back on behind them.  _ Kill?  _ Yuugi heard more screams again.  _ You were right, Set’s still trying to kill off more.  _

**_Yes. We must be careful. Follow Ryou Bakura’s every lead, Yuugi. There’s no telling what he needed to say that he wasn’t allowed to._ ** Atem shifted slightly, his eyes now above the buildings as well as on the ankh carrying man.  **_I can’t believe that I can do nothing! People are in trouble and no one can help them._ **

“Women.” The ankh carrier gestured to Anzu and Satiah. “Age?”

“Twenty five or so.” 

“Names?”

“Anzu Mazaki and Satiah.”

“Status?”

“Boyfriends,” Ryou Bakura said. “Yuugi Mutoh, ruler of the household belongs with Anzu Mazaki. Satiah is mine.” He was chewing against his lip.

“Those two?” He gestured to Kaiba and Shizuka.

“Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Kawai,” Kaiba answered, “but we were just visiting.” He held up a key. “We have our own place, far away from here.”

“Grocery Island of Last Chance,” Ryou Bakura said. “I have my own place too,” Ryou Bakura added, “and, Mokuba Kaiba will be living there with me.”

**_So many per household. I see._ **

“Living there with you?” Still, Kaiba was playing it risky. “Why?”

“Only so many in so much space.” The anck wielder stared at the game shop. “It looks like a living area on top of a game shop. Not just a house.”

“The bottom area is used just as much,” Ryou Bakura reasoned. “Games just take a level.”

“To get up the stairs. One level home,” the ankh wielder said. “It’s one level.”

“It’s bigger than it looks, it has room for four people and there’s a basement area too.” Ryou Bakura was trying.

“You can’t fool me. Look at it, it’s small. One couple per level,” the Ankh wielder said. “Katsuya Jounouchi lives there but his future wife is carrying. They aren’t optional to kill.”

“None of them are optional to kill.” It was Bakura’s voice again. “They are all involved with gods.”

“Proof?”

“There is a box with their names on it as players inside the shop,” Bakura assured him. He went into the shop and looked ahead. The box was gone. “There was a box. The gods collected it.”

The ankh wielder came back out. “No proof.”

“Just ask the gods!” Bakura demanded.

The man just acted like he was a nuisance. “Jounouchi has an excuse with gods and a future wife with child. He wins.” He raised his hand.

“These hieroglyphics on our foreheads are not for nothing,” Satiah yelled. “Anzu.”

“They aren’t optional either,” Kaiba said casually. “They’re gods.”

_ What?! What the heck is Kaiba trying to pull? _

“What?” Bakura seemed confused too.

“Proof?” The ankh wielder wanted the usual.

“I saw it in Mai’s vision. She couldn’t see it. Normally, dreams can’t register everything. She saw the happy smiles. She saw Jounouchi with the baby. She saw the tragic outside.” Kaiba gestured to Anzu and Satiah. “She didn’t see how they seemed to be a little more hyped with a golden aura around them.”

“A golden . . .?”

Anzu and Satiah both had moved toward the ankh wielder, not of their free will. The hieroglyphs on their head glowed. 

“Let them go!” Yuugi, Atem and Jounouchi shouted. 

“He saw a dream, how accurate are those? A constantly changing dream!” Bakura complained.

“Dream or not, too dangerous,” the ankh wielder said. “They are coming with me.”

“Consult the gods,” Bakura said darkly. Very darkly. “If you kill anyone that is involved in a god’s game, you’ll be in eternal pain and suffering in your afterlife for making the god’s upset. For ruining  _ their _ game.”

“You are hiding something.” Set’s voice was heard before he appeared before them. “Just can’t wait for the game to start, can you? Miss your ability to summon gods, part of Atem?”

Atem gripped his fist. “I am hiding nothing, and no,” he said roughly. “I  _ can’t  _ wait for it to start.”

The skies became grey and dark. Lightning started to strike. While most everyone was looking toward the sky, Anzu and Satiah looked petrified. The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared next to Obelisk, the War God and the Sky Dragon of Osiris. They all fused together to become Horakhty. 

Horakhty.

“I told you.” Horakhty addressed Atem. “It was over. You could move on.”

“It’s not time,” Atem said.  _ If I can get Horakhty on my side. _ “This would never be optional for me to ignore. Mankind is not ready to end yet. I was in this time before. I know it is rougher, but it’s nowhere near unsavable. Please.”

“Look upon what Sekhmet does, and reflect. I offer you one last chance. Come back to the afterlife, where it’s peaceful. This moment in time never should have involved you.” She gestured to his other self. “Yuugi, the other part of you, would have come home. You would have been whole. It was Hathor that lured you here.”

All of the events and the people involved, changed where Yuugi would have been on the final day most of mankind left the Earth. _ “ _ Yuugi was supposed to have died. The curse would have broken on my afterlife.”  _ Yuugi would have been at my side again. This is how it should have been, if not for a personal vendetta of Sekhmet and Bastet.  _ “My personal curse is gone?” Atem asked.

“Yes,” she assured him. “You will put yourself through an ordeal you shouldn’t have had to. My hand will be forced.”

Atem closed his eyes and shook his head.  _ No matter what. _ “I will accept any ordeal. I can’t turn back. Not at the cost of man.” 

“Does man still deserve another chance?” Horakhty asked. “If Set wins, you will have a terrible afterlife. This is too large. Did the battle you had undergone before you went on to the afterlife mean nothing? Let this go.”

“I put my all into every battle,” Atem confessed. “I did learn that I can’t always win.” He touched his chest. “This isn’t about me though. I have no powers, and no puzzle. I have nothing more than anyone else, and still, I will find a way to fight.”

“All things end,” Horakhty reminded him.

“But it’s not yet!” Yuugi interrupted. “I’ve lived in this time too. If I’m really part of the Pharaoh, then that should count too. I know that I can’t win all the time either. Some games aren’t worth playing, sometimes the price is too big. But for humanity. For the chance for everyone to keep living, any game is worth it!”

“For every man, woman, and child!” Atem joined him. “I can’t just look away and let this happen!”

“And I’m nobody important at all,” Jounouchi shouted too. “I’m not the best representation of humanity, but I haven’t done a bad job living. Have I? I think, I think I’ve been doing okay!”

“I never step away to lose on purpose,” Kaiba spoke up from the entrance of the shop. “I never give up.”

“Humanity deserves one last gamble,” Atem urged Horakhty. “Billions of people were silenced into an unfair ending.” **_Not yet. Not this way._** “When it’s time, no interference is necessary. Mankind will burn themselves out. Until then, the fire to live rages inside each of them.” Atem pushed himself to his knees. Yuugi and Jounouchi followed suit. Even Kaiba had bowed along with Bakura. 

“Such determination still. The game for humanity will go on,” Horakhty stated. “No extra help will come from the Legendary Gods but I will grant you a chance for a future, if you win. Between yourselves will be a gold box. Put in the father’s name in it within three hours, and it will open. The lighted ones will know. Make the right decision.” Then, Horakhty disappeared. 

“You see?” Set questioned him. “You shouldn’t be here, this is useless. Your afterlife is waiting for you. Peaceful, calm, and uncursed. It’s time for everything to end. All of the gods are on my side, except two rebellious goddesses that should have been one. Two that didn’t dare come out while Horakhty was present. What does that tell you?”

“The goddesses have their own agenda, and humanity has its own,” Atem answered. “I didn’t hear Horakhty giving up.” Atem stood up once again. “I heard Horakhty giving us a chance.” He looked toward the wielder holding the Ankh. “Let them go.”

“Does this look like the chance? I summon Saint Osiris, the Sky Dragon!” Set reached his hands toward the sky and the sky dragon appeared, obeying him. 

“All things change.” Bastet finally came out from inside the Game Shop and crossed Atem, now taking the form of Destiny. Anzu and Satiah’s pet cat. 

“Call upon it, Seto Kaiba,” Sekhmet demanded as she jumped down from the top of the Game Shop, smashing into the ground, denting the cement. “The dragon!”

“With pleasure.” Kaiba held out his hand. “I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” Shizuka held onto his coat, but continued standing, as the dragon was released.

“You are going to fight a god with a dragon?” Set looked at Kaiba as if he were an idiot.

“He’s not the only one.” Atem nodded toward Jounouchi who was more than ready. “I summon the Dark Magician!”

Jounouchi hung on tough as the Dark Magician came. When they were summoned, each of their eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue. Like a sheen of power yet to be discovered.

Before anyone summoned an attack though, Bastet had ran straight up the Blue-Eyes legs with the speed of a rodent, up it’s neck and bit it. It reacted by swaying its neck around with a loud roar. She was flung off, onto Shizuka, climbed upon her, and smacked her neck with her teeth.

“Crazy cat!” Kaiba tried to get her off, but she flipped backward. He tried to help cover the wound on Shizuka. Shizuka’s eyes stared with ovalized pupils. They were that of a dragon now.

“Serves you right, believing you can take on a god,” Set said to Kaiba. “I don’t know how you two managed to get a pair of monsters, but they can’t beat a god.”

“They are no ordinary monsters,” Atem warned him. “Will you lose before you are even ready for the game?”

Set gestured above him at the sky dragon. “You talk big. Are these women the lighted ones Horakhty spoke of?” He looked toward his wielder. “Let go of them. Until I know who they are, I don’t want to tamper with them. It will upset Horakhty.” Still, he smiled. “Do you want to try this great power you claim to wield against the god now?”

_ No, Atem.  _ Yuugi looked toward him.  _ We aren’t ready, and he just gave them back. We have to back down. This isn’t a game worthy of playing, it will only waste time. It’s an ego trip. _

It was so hard to listen. Losing or backing down was not something Atem was ever keen to do.  **_I want to take him on, but Yuugi is right. We know nothing of what Horakhty gave us. Only three hours and I get nothing from this fight._ ** __ “Dark Magician, return back to Jounouchi.”  **_I am no longer a hot-headed teenager, or a worshipped Pharaoh. I can’t let him get to me. To win the game that counts. I have to back down from this battle._ **

Kaiba called the Blue-Eyes back too. Apparently, Bastet could bite like Sekhmet. He was trying to stop the flow of blood on Shizuka.

“Fine.” Set called off the sky dragon. “Just remember your place.” He glanced back toward Anzu and Masika one more time before leaving with his Ankh wielder.

“Are you okay?” Yuugi moved toward Anzu first. “Do you know what Horakhty meant?” She shrugged.  _ She knows.  _ “We need to know.”

“When Horakhty comes, we’ll have three hours. It’s what Bastet told us.” Anzu sounded depressed with anger, neither emotion edging out the other. “Kaiba wasn’t too far off. The power within us, will be used to create a new god with the next man we are with.” She held her finger up to Yuugi. “Since we are the same person though, and there’s a good chance we could get pushed together. One. One fathered for the two of the gods.”

“One father?” Yuugi asked. “So. You’re supposed to bear a god?”

She nodded. “I already talked this out with Satiah. She doesn’t want you, Yuugi, and I don’t want what she wants. To become whole and let the whole human tear be with Bakura.”

“What?!”

“We can be unbonded,” Anzu explained. ”Apparently. I? I don’t know what any of that would be like. If either of us are pregnant though, it throws everything off. So it’s an all or nothing to survive type of deal.”

“And with the ability to bear a god, it’s likely Set will really come after them once he knows,” Atem added. “I am sorry, Anzu. I never planned on bringing you into this.”

“You gotta get the god or just get through the decision?” Jounouchi asked her. “I’m trying to help here. This is a new one for me.”

“Just the decision. And then. Shove the name in the box for something.” She shrugged. “Something that would help you now and in the future.”

“Once Set knows what they carry,” Sekhmet joined in. “He’ll be using a much greater power to get them, and he has many on his side.”

“Oh, Set just wants to win the game. They won’t make much difference in it, it’s for the future,” Bastet corrected her.

“You’re blind, Bastet.” Sekhmet licked her arms and then looked at Atem and Yuugi. “You want to win humanity’s safety and a new future? New gods will bring more power to Set’s position, humanity won’t be worth it. Place his name in the box, and give them to Set as wives on the condition he can’t destroy humanity. All of that power would only strengthen his reputation. Game over before it began.” She stretched. 

“Did you really just tell us to give up our friends for an easy win?” Atem could not believe it. “Never. How dare you even utter it!”

Sekhmet growled, like she really wanted to attack Atem. A lot. But instead, she gave a final hiss and disappeared.

“Nobody’s giving anyone away for anything.” Yuugi looked toward Anzu, then glanced at Bakura. He brought Anzu closer to him.

“Oh great.” Seto Kaiba jumped back into the conversation now that Shizuka stopped bleeding. “This place is just wasting my time now. Yuugi’s going to get all emotional. Come on, Shizuka Kawai. We need to go to the bank.”

“Understood.” Shizuka waved to Jounouchi. “Goodbye, Big Brother.”

“Wait.” Jounouchi pointed at her. She pointed back. “You can see?”

“Temporary side effect of the dragon. Not very long. Please don’t get excited.” She waved again. “I’ll see you. I’ll miss you.” She started to walk alongside Kaiba as they started to leave.

\--------------------------------------------

Between the Desert of Last Chance Residency and Last Chance Grocery

Atem walked as he tried to think. It was him, Masika, Yuugi, Anzu and Jounouchi walking together. Walking, as if that would help them reach a conclusion. Bakura had gone his own way with Mokuba, but would be back to the Game Shop soon.  **_If they are caught, and only one is pregnant, or the father is different, they will be killed. Once Set learns of it, he will come with a full force for them._ ** He looked toward his right.  **_Three hours only._ **

Yuugi was trying to walk with Anzu.  **_This is bad. He’s loved Anzu for a very long time_ ** _.  _ He noticed Masika’s awkwardness, walking clear on the other side.  **_Hmm._ **

Atem moved over toward Masika. He had asked the question once about her feelings for Bakura and she couldn’t answer. Not that she couldn’t, but that she didn’t truly know. In the end, she wasn’t the full human tear either that had once existed. That had once been called Rider.  **_She uses Masika and Satiah, just as I use Atem._ ** Knowing this, it would be a good idea to get a straighter answer.

“I’m not in the mood for company, Atem.” She sighed.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Atem said. “You said that you didn’t know if you did love Bakura.”

“I know where this is going. This is not a conversation to have.” She almost seemed to wriggle away further.

Atem wouldn’t let it go though. He moved back to her.

“Anzu and I are irritated enough at each other,” she said. “Saying anything more will not help.”

“This is a little above standard secrets.” Atem looked ahead. The grocery store was closer than the bank, but it still felt a mile away. “Look around you. Is this a world where pettiness should exist right now?”

“If I tell you, then you have to keep a secret. Even from Yuugi, because she will tell him when she’s ready.” Masika looked ahead. “The store is still so far away. Hmph. Part of me wants to be happy I can feel the sunlight and walk. Another part would much rather crawl into the soul room and just relax to check up on progress later.”

Atem found himself smirking, but tried to hide it. It was true, some of the long personal work was better left to someone else. “The walk adds more pressure to the journey by the distance.” Atem had to think on what she said before the walking conversation. She was trying to distract his attention with a different subject. “As long as the secret isn’t kept for long, I’ll keep it,” he decided.

“Anzu and I were joined together for a few seconds, to be the whole human tear. A few seconds is enough to explore an eternity of memories, and gain some others back. In other words?” She sighed. “If it came down to it, she could bond with me, and we would be most comfortable with Bakura.”

“She remembers being with Bakura.” Hmm. “Is that new memories for you too? You didn’t answer forthcomingly when I asked about Bakura at the restaurant.”

“Feelings are different than actions,” she responded. 

There was something hanging in the air between them. Something he’d figured out but something she never spoke of. It wasn’t his business at all. It was the past, something that couldn’t be changed, and a different culture. Most likely, the whole of Atem had his own culture, away from what he knew too. 

Memory wise though, they were enabled to remember differently. He remembered what he could get from the Land of Memories, and he learned of his time by being in the afterlife. On the brief times he would come out.

She remembered differently. The reason for the separation, saving Bakura The Bandit King, and mostly running. She didn’t even remember the afterlife, only a vision of Mahado she had assumed was the Dark Magician from seeing him used in duels. 

It was time to ask. “How much of you feels like the real Masika?” He glanced at her. “From what I can tell, she would have been used to uncomfortable situations.”

She crossed her arms. “I don’t remember any of it, but the way I was always clinging to get away. The way my heart raced. The way I felt no sympathy or sorrow that time I saw Bakura cut out tongues from everyone. It must have been bad. But, no. I have no memories of any of what you are asking for.”

“If you did, this wouldn’t be a problem,” Atem said. “You could be with Yuugi.”

She shook her head. “Forget it, the whole does not know Yuugi, and I am not doing that as me. Forget these future gods, humanity won’t need them. It’ll figure itself out.”

_ Right there.  _ Even now, she was keeping her body so tight as she walked along the ground. “Part of me resides here. Always. Domino City is home. But, another part is also home. I am neither here nor there, and neither are you, Masika.”

She stopped briefly in the sand, glanced toward Anzu, and then continued forward. “Why do you continue that? No one else calls me that. Especially now, it’s all just confusing.”

“Rider. Satiah. Masika. They are all better than Nameless Spirit.” He yawned unexpectedly.  _ Shoot _ . “That was not the right time for that.”

Masika chuckled. “The body does it’s functions, whether we like it or not. Last night, it wasn’t easy to go to sleep.” She glanced toward Jounouchi. “It will be even harder tonight for him. Maybe you should walk closer to him?”

“Jounouchi wants to be alone right now. He’s also taking time with the mirror,” Atem said. “Blast it. I think this is the farthest I’ve ever walked in sand. Camels and horses make this easier.”

“Funny. It feels too familiar to me,” she said. “More than sand. Walking. Walking everywhere. Walking before horses. Then again?” She shook her head. 

“Anzu!” 

Atem turned. Anzu looked pained. He glanced back toward Masika. She was pained too. “You suffer the same memories at the same time.” 

“Side effect, yes,” Masika confessed. “Ever since the beginning. Long ago memories are harder on the head. Fortunately, they only seem to crop up every once in awhile. It’ll be gone in a few minutes.” She started to make her way up the appearance of the steeper cliff. 

“Then, will you share?” Atem asked. “How far back?”

“Didn’t have a real sense of time beyond day by day. Didn’t have a real language you could write down.” She stretched her neck, like it started to hurt. “Walking is fine, I don’t mind walking again.” She climbed up harder. “I’ll walk all day and I’ll walk all night in this.”

She didn’t share much else but Anzu looked like she was crying on Yuugi. **_Before language. No concept of time._** It was tragic for his friends, but at least the pain would fade soon. They were getting closer. “If neither of you have a god in you if Set returns, do you understand the possibility of what could happen?” If she wanted to be left alone, she should be able to understand it. Even state it. “The consequences will not be light.”

“Set won’t win. He might have the Legendary Gods on his side, but he doesn’t have what we have.” She reached the edge of the cliff. “Two Badass bitches who don’t take shit from even Ra, coupled with one angry Jounouchi commanding the Dark Magician. These factors will put winning in our favor somehow.” She gave him a hand up. “Don’t tell Anzu I cursed. She hates when I do that.”

“Is that being added on to the secret too?” Atem thought so, she had no interest in Bakura. Even then, she would rather join. Something Anzu feared. Relationships made things tricky.

“It shouldn’t matter,” she said toward Atem. “Throughout everything I knew, Masika never had children. Even in the depths of . . . it was unheard of. So it shouldn’t matter.” She stopped speaking again. “How much farther are they trailing behind? Oh. Anzu.”

“She’s feeling it too.” Atem watched Yuugi holding her. Anzu allowed herself to be held. Jounouchi didn’t bother them, but he had stayed closer to Yuugi’s side now. The details weren’t necessary, he just knew they both felt emotional pain. Both handling it so differently. “If you join to be the full human tear again, you cease to exist. Is that really worth it?” He didn’t think she would answer. Then?

“A different phase that I must pass through,” she answered. “If it happens, then it just has to be done.”

Every one seemed to be making their way up the cliff now. Once they were up, they all walked toward the store. 

Atem went over toward Yuugi.  **_Yuugi. Anzu doesn’t need to worry about Masika trying anything with Bakura. If she absolutely had to, he would be the easiest for her but she would rather ignore the gift and do nothing at all._ **

_ If Set comes after them before the time is up, then that’s an issue though. He knows exactly where we’ll be. I don’t want them hurt by that mad man. What do you think, Atem? Do you think Horakhty really wants this, or is this just another game? Something to see if we choose the right action?  _

**_Horakhty had appeared in the Land of Memories, and had focused on friendship being the reason we won the game. It’s hard to tell._ **

_ Well, I have to be able to tell. If this is a game, Horakhty picked the worst possible one to play with me. I love Anzu more than anything, but I don’t love Satiah. I don’t even know her that well, she feels entirely separate. _

**_As she should feel._ **

_ I can tell at a glance who is who without looking at the hair or the clothes. I could never mix up the two. I have to know if this is some game, or if this is real. Until someone escapes Domino City, no one can say for sure. _

**_A fair point. Exploring the scarab would prove helpful. Looking at the pieces of the millennium tome translation too. Maybe something is in there to defeat the ones wearing ankhs and scarabs._ **

_ I don’t want this to be real. None of it. Anzu hurt so much, but she wouldn’t tell me why. Oh. I want this to be just a game board we are all pieces on so bad. Maybe that’s why we’ve all kept it together so well. None of us really knows. Was Mai stolen by a third party or simply released from the game? Is Honda truly okay? And? Do I really have to be with another woman to keep Anzu out of another bastard’s hands? _

Atem didn’t add anything to Yuugi’s rant.  **_Masika truly wishes for nothing, Yuugi. She has never been there for romantic moments, and she has no want of it._ **

_ I don’t want this with Anzu though, this conflict! I just. It’s not right. _

Atem wouldn’t say it. Horakhty had thrown Yuugi in for a hard loop. He couldn’t say for sure what anything had been, but the ending words of Horakhty to make the right decision? It could point to it as being a test. But the rest of it, none of it sounded like a test. Horakhty even wanted him to go back to the afterlife with Yuugi and miss the tragic end of humanity. 

Which was the right decision Horakhty wanted to hear, or was there any decision? Was this nothing but a gift that had the extra burden of worrying about forming the human tear again attached to it?  **_Horakhty wants them to be one again, Yuugi. What if they joined beforehand? Could you be with Anzu as the whole human tear?_ **

_ I don’t know. It would be part Anzu, but not really her. Why would it be any better? _

**_Let’s just say the whole human tear would not have a problem with being intimate. It could also be the opposite way. She was used to Bakura, and like you said, she wouldn’t be Anzu._ **

_ She was a part of Anzu though, there would be a part of Anzu in there! It’d be like deserting her. For how long too, nine months? No, I don’t like it. _

**_Which is the better option? What is Horakhty wanting? That’s the answer._ **

_ The answer is always what doesn’t hurt my friends. Anzu is more than a girlfriend, she is my friend. Satiah. I don’t know her that well, but we are becoming friends. I could never force anything on her either. So. The answer? _

**_Is to choose nothing._ **

_ But if that’s the answer? If Set comes and takes them before Horakhty appears? _

**_Then it’s time to find out how powerful Sekhmet made the Dark Magician._ **

_ You’re right. But? You have to remember, Atem. We don’t have the millennium puzzle, there’s no luck on our side, and we are fighting gods. Not with cards. Not with rules. _

**_It is true._ ** Atem could see the store ahead.  **_But? We do have two badass bitches on our side._ **

Yuugi looked toward him strangely but didn’t say anything.


	28. Absolute Betrayal

Seto Kaiba held the money he had kept in the bank on his side. He had to make a small fuss to make sure he could withdraw all of it. They were scared they couldn’t fund anyone else but the meager amount he held in that bank was only for emergencies. He kept something in nearly every bank in Domino City, just in case he ended up in serious trouble.

“Seto Kaiba, are we done going everywhere?” Shizuka Kawa had been worn out from the dragon and the bite. “I’m losing it again.”

Seto Kaiba hated to baby anyone. When he had used the dragon and she could see, he didn’t hold her hand. She stayed close enough behind him, he didn’t need to worry. When she lost her eyesight though, he was learning how to do both. In the endless spots of nothing between, he was watching around her more, but not holding her hand. There was nothing to trip on in those endless voids, only people to watch out for that might try to take her.

When they moved into civilized places again, then he’d hold her hand. “We could go for clothes, but I want to try something else first.” Kaiba had never been in the twisted Land of Memories the former Pharaoh had spoken of, but reading into all the information he had, he knew enough that the right kind of magic could make any game look real.

The world going overnight was possible. He had lived it that way yesterday, only focusing on survival and getting back to Mokuba. Now that he knew Mokuba was safe, he had to explore in a deeper way. He stood on the brink of the nuisance pier, near where he had to deal with saving Jounouchi’s life one time. Way out there. He looked outward.

It looked like endless desert with no kind of hills between that could be seen. The large gap to go down was nearly ten times the appearance of what it had been in other locations. In other words, if he fell, he was done for. Kaiba held one of the old phones he kept. As long as he kept one, he could use it for his test. He tossed it down lightly on the side, watching it fall. Getting banged up, hitting the sides until . . . nothing. He grabbed his second phone. His last phone to try, and pitched it further outward.

It disappeared too.

“I heard a splash,” Shizuka Kawai said. “Are we near water?”

“I have no more phones to test this, and I’m not going to get more accurate readings.” Changing what he threw wouldn’t help.  _ There isn’t water way up here, it receded, but it’s down there and farther away. If I run off this pier. It might get us out of here. But to where? Is this bubble to keep us safe from other intruders trying to come in on a given area, or is there civilization outside?  _ “Shizuka Kawai, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“Are you ready to die to test a theory?” Kaiba asked. “I think the water’s receded, and there is a barrier on the other side of here we can cross. I don’t know what’s on the other side. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe we both are just going to die, but I want to leap off this pier and find out.” He took his rod and carved a frown face into the ground. The former Pharaoh Atem and his little friendly gang would find their way there one day. At least, he’d have a temporary mark of what he’d done.

Whether it led to freedom, or a death by crushing heights. 

“I’m ready,” Shizuka Kawai answered. “If there’s a real life out there still besides this, then I’ll risk my life to get to it. What about Mokuba?”

“I already said goodbye.” Mokuba would find it too one day.  _ I refuse to live like this, if there’s a chance at something else. Mokuba. If there’s a way to get you out, I promise I’ll find it.  _ He took Shizuka Kawai’s hand and stared off the pier. “I’ll tell you when to run. I’ll tell you when to jump. We’ll most likely die, but we might be freed. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then. Run!” He ran off the pier, holding her hand tightly and then, “Jump!” They both jumped together.

* * *

There was a splash. Shizuka tried to hold her breath and find her way. They were in water somehow. Where had Kaiba gone? She stretched her arms out, trying to make it to some kind of surface, but she didn’t know if Kaiba was there.

She felt a hand grab her arm. He was there. She kept paddling herself to the top until they broke the surface. They each gasped for air, trying to steady themselves. “Where are we?”

“Water.” She felt herself getting pulled to the left. 

“Lots of water,” Kaiba clarified. “Great. We’re out but now what?” She heard a helicopter. “We got a ride.”

* * *

**Outside Last Chance**

It wasn’t isolated, and very few people so far had made it out. Five impenetrable bubbles had appeared mid day yesterday. They were looming over individual cities. Nobody could see what was going on inside, or get inside. It was definitely some sort of magic.

Countries were blaming other countries, but it was the major cities in several of the huge countries that were being hit the hardest as more seemed to pop up hour by hour. It was hard for anyone to pin blame, they were all affected. Rescue teams were all over the place, trying to find anyone who escaped. Scientists were trying to determine how or why they were popping up, and how people were surviving in them. Everyone had hoped that an answer could be found to not only get inside to any potential survivors of those hot, white and massive bubbles, but also to predict where they would come.

As for survivors, Kaiba and her had been the first ones to make it out. Somehow, also getting out of the spotlight of that. Shizuka didn’t know how, but Kaiba wasn’t someone who liked others interfering with his own affairs. She knew that very well.

It didn’t take long for Kaiba to get himself settled out. Even with no ID’s, his genius still memorized important numbers that got his accounts back. When he was settled back out, he got a car and headed away. “The Blue-Eyes White Dragon might be able to take that massive bubble down,” he told her, “but there are way too many authorities watching everything. Sneaking back in won’t be fun and it’s guarded all the way around. There is also the potential for backfire. I could stir up a hornet’s nest, people might flood in and start being massacred the same way. They might think airstrikes are the only thing left, getting rid of all the survivors to try and defeat the foe.”

“That’s pointless. The one in charge, I don’t think he’s even there. He knows how to leave, doesn’t he?” Shizuka asked.

“I think anyone with an Ankh can probably leave, so yeah, it’s safe to say Set could. No, it’s a bad idea to bring it out yet,” Kaiba said, “so we’re doing the next best thing. Finding Set out here. He has to have some kind of trail. He’s also going to be looking for the ‘lighted ones’ and anything having to do with the first human tear. Everything of the former Pharaoh was erased, but there’s bound to be something on the first human tear.”

“Do you know much about it?” She asked Kaiba.

“No. I just know the prophecy of the light goddess,” Seto Kabai said. “I guess it’s light goddesses now. Or is it still one? Who knows what happens at birth. Glad I’m not involved in that mess. All I need to concentrate on is who is looking up that information and where it’s going to.”

Outreach headquarters. Kaiba’s allies? Shizuka didn’t know but she didn’t need to.  _ It’s more dangerous to rescue anyone than it is to try and save them. _

“I know Mokuba is safe. Yuugi and the others will be watching him, and I have to find out more about Set. They can all survive in there a little longer.”

“Do you think Mai was brought out here? Honda, do you think he made it out here somehow?” she asked. “If things got rough, maybe he jumped out and just left without being found.” Too hopeful?

“Mai was dealt with, with gods,” Kaiba reminded her. “It doesn’t matter that these are pockets of magic, it doesn’t change the actual game of saving humanity. Except for the fact that a large sum of humanity still exists. For now.”

“There must be a way to stop this magic. Stop these bubbles. Without bubbles, it would be over.” That sure would be nice.

“These bubbles of magic. I don’t think they are tests, or barriers to hold weaker magic. I think they are being used for organization,” Kaiba explained. “If you want to take over the world, yet still have people exist in a comfortable manner, you can’t just nuke it. They also keep saying only humanity. They aren’t aiming for the wildlife, or any other creatures. Hmmm.” 

Shizuka felt the car turn. “How far will it be to get to a place that has the answers?”

“Far. Don’t even think about it tonight,” Kaiba answered as the car slowed down and came to a stop. “Out. All we got for clothes is what they gave us when we came through.”

Shopping for clothes. This wasn’t a moment she would treasure. Clothes were mixed up in sizes, and sorted by style. She needed the opposite of that. She picked up one and placed it against her, feeling out measurements.  _ Too big.  _ She tried another one.  _ Not big enough.  _ She kept feeling around until she found one that seemed like it might fit. The colors were . . . white and blue.

“Would you like to try that on?”

Shizuka heard a voice behind her. She had assumed someone else was shopping. “Direction of changing room?”

“I’m here to help. Come this way.” 

Shizuka followed her to the changing room. She told Shizuka she would be there when she got out. Shizuka put on the clothes. They felt like they fit. She placed her regular clothes back on and went back out. “Thank you. Could you please take me back to where I had been?”

“No need. We are done.” Kaiba’s voice as he snapped.

“Right away, Sir!” More than one woman in the department.

“You can figure out what you want later. For now, I’ve just bought everything in the woman’s section that’s within two sizes of the size you are holding now. You’ll have it by morning. Go ahead and put that back on, so we can get going.”

Uh. “Thank you.” Did he really just do that? She got dressed and then followed his lead out the doors. Once they got into the parking lot, he grabbed her hand. He was getting very good at knowing when she wanted someone to help her, and not to help her. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You didn’t have to give up your chance to see again to get Mai Kujaku back only a few months early,” he muttered. 

_ You didn’t have to give up your winnings either.  _ Kaiba had wanted his prize too surely. He said it was for the Dark Magician Girl, who would help. But. Dark Magician Girl would be a baby girl. She would need to be much older.  _ Was he looking toward the future and not just past the moment?  _ “What do you think about the gods? Do you think they’ll actually have them?” She felt the door handle. As soon as she did, he left and she got in.

“Don’t know. If Yuugi squanders the chance to have a pair of gods that would have humans actually in their sights to help? It would be Yuugi.” He started the car. “He’ll give up the gods and the box because he’s a chump. I already know it.”

“It would be nice to have a real power helping humanity getting back on track from what’s going on,” Shizuka said. “He would want to be loyal to Anzu if she were his girlfriend though, and he wouldn’t want to be with another woman. Only three hours.”

“Even on the verge of extinction. Yuugi will be Yuugi. That’s what this is too, unless I can figure out how we are supposed to win this,” Kaiba said as he drove off.

* * *

**In Front of The Game Shop**

Jounouchi stayed behind the gold box that was between Yuugi and Atem. Anzu was on Yuugi’s side, while Masika took a stand near Atem. The goddesses were nowhere in sight again.

“I don’t know, Yuugi,” Anzu warned him. “The winnings and the losings. I don’t think there’s a way out of this.”

“Don’t worry. We are getting it taken care of now,” Yuugi assured her with a small hug. 

“Anzu is right,” Satiah said toward Atem. “I don’t see this as being the way out.”

“Sometimes the gods just need to test us, to see when no action is needed,” Atem told her. “This must be the way out. It may result in nothing, but it gets you and Anzu out from under this deal you never asked for.”

Set didn’t show, and the three hours were almost up. Yuugi opened the box. In it was just a small area, barely big enough to hold a card. Which is all it held, a blank card, and a fancy pen. He picked it up and with the pen put the name ‘No one’ on it. He placed everything back in the box and closed it. 

Mokuba and Bakura were clear on the other side. Seto Kaiba and Shizuka were nowhere in sight.

The box began to glow as Horakhty appeared again. “Is that your answer?”

“Yes,” Yuugi spoke to her. “The answer is no one. Even though a god would be useful, my friends should never be hurt in the process. Friendship is the only thing helping to get through all these changes and losses. Anzu and I have a relationship, but even that doesn’t mean I have a right to make her choose me. Besides, this would only hurt us, bringing another into our lives that shouldn’t be there. I’m sorry. We can’t accept this gift.”

“Atem? You believe the same?” Horakhty said. 

“Yes, I do,” Atem confirmed. “Human’s form attachments, and while some are not strong, others are strong as steel. Making another form an attachment by force is never the answer. To curb on another’s right to be free, to not allow them to choose their own attachments, curbs on their humanity. The very thing we need to save.”

“Then it is over. The future that would have been is no longer decided thanks to . . . rebellious goddess’ plans. Let it come to pass, I grant Sekhmet and Bastet’s wish for humanity’s sake for the win. I hope you never come to regret your choice, Atem.”

“Humanity is worth it all,” Atem answered.

“I was speaking to both of you.” Then, Horakhty disappeared.

“Gods with gods!” Sekhmet's voice filled the air along with the sounds of her running. “Spirits with spirits. Mortals with mortals. To create a god from a spirit and a man, it took so long. Something only millennium power and the afterlife mixing with the living world could conjure with your help Bastet. I say congrats were in order!” Sekhmet appeared in front of them, in her full form, bowing towards the front doors of the Game Shop. “It’s the finest work I’ve ever seen you produce and I’ve seen some of your doozies.”

“Thank you, Sekhmet.” Bastet appeared in her full form in front of the doors, playing her sistrum. “What a glorious day has finally come!” She looked toward Yugi and Atem. “We are almost freed.”

“Freed?” Yuugi asked. “The game hasn’t started yet.”

“No, we’ve been playing our own game for some time.” She smiled at Anzu and Satiah. “They’ve had it all, encircling inside them like power, but until Horakhty approved, nothing would be created! Only Horakhty can create gods now! It feels like that fresh first bit of catnip, I can’t believe we really did it. Our labor after thousands of years will now bear fruit. All they have to do is win.”

“Bear fruit?” Yuugi was having trouble understanding it. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, after about the first 1500 gods and fusions and family confusions, Horakhty made it so that no god could have anymore gods or goddesses,” Bastet said. “It’s been that way thousands of years, and just another reason to not want me and Sekhmet to be apart. To always make us be Hathor. We resigned to deal with it, with a god’s game.”

“To save humanity.” Yuugi’s voice didn’t sound as confident.

“No. Since gods couldn’t have them, then we needed to create mortals worthy enough to have gods and we did it!” Bastet’s nose wrinkled. “That’s just what we did.”

“The power of a pharaoh’s heart with the innocence of his nice soul, and of course, the one human that was like the favorite pet. The human tear. Horakhty blessed it!” Sekhmet roared in triumph. “Stand and bear witness! The whole of the first human tear will bear a god and goddess, the first in over three thousand years.”

“No,” Atem yelled, bringing his hand out in a demanding manner in a wave, demanding obedience. “We have prevented that!”

“No, you assured it. You didn’t get them out. You _ couldn’t. _ Had you chosen anything else, Horakhty would have said you were not worthy enough because you thought you could choose, just like a silly mortal would think. She would have said never, canceled the power, and taken the human tear away,” Sekhmet said. “We weren’t allowed to say anything, part of the rules, but you did it. Now, you’re worthy to save mankind. Which means you were worthy to father gods. The showdown will continue.”

“I demand a better explanation that that!” Atem shouted at them. “What have you been doing to us? What have you been doing to my friends to win this god game of yours?”

“You underhanded mongrels!” Bakura’s power was rising. “Are you the ones who are responsible for what happened to Rider three thousand years ago?”

Sekmet just laughed with it turning toward a roar. “Of course! We’ve been wanting to be freed of being pulled into one for a very long time. It wasn’t going to happen overnight.”

“All this time.” Bakura squeezed his hands together. “You’ve been setting up Rider, to be torn apart and used in your god’s game, haven’t you?!”

“And Atem!” Yuugi shouted at them. “Isn’t it? Where did the Millennium tome even originate from and where did it go?”

Atem gasped. Small yet hard. “That’s.” He glanced toward them. Not a frown, not anger, nothing. Just. “You were responsible for Zorc. For me being trapped in the puzzle.”

“You did that yourself,” Sekhmet corrected him.

“But you made it happen to-” Jounouchi almost lost it, but Yuugi held him back. He had to remember to be nice, if he wanted his own deal. “Yuugi. I can’t just-”

“What’s done is done.” Atem barely managed to get it out. “What was it all for?”

“To make mortals worthy of mothering and fathering wouldn’t be easy. No one would just be born perfectly that way. A division was needed with someone powerful, yet also caring.” Sekhmet said. “Akhenamkhanen seemed like a good one to try, but instead he sacrificed his life away. So we watched his son, and he seemed to be a good match. Still, just a bare human wasn’t enough. We needed a division.”

“So. Zorc,” Yuugi said softly.

“Yes, but once we knew the father, the mother was easy. The human tear,” Sekhmet said. 

“I knew it, you bitch,” Bakura growled. “You’ve been using us. Me. My family, my village, it was all because of you! So young. I watched so . . . much . . .” Bakura stretched his hand at them. “The ones trying to kill Yuugi and his friends, were only trying to stop the end, while you two were fighting to preserve it!”

“Ah. Yes. You.” Sekhmet propped herself up. “Nothing to preserve. This was always going to happen. Except now, mankind  _ will _ survive. A side effect.”

“Your ring.” Bastet gestured to it. “Kaiba’s rod. Those who still believe in us, the seven strongest and most faithful, sacrificed their lives willingly to the millenium item’s creation. To combat the items that were created of the most heinous people that Set created.”

“But the most evil being mysteriously gone that Kaiba found?”

“We of course made sure the evil counterpart was created. You can’t create faithful sacrifices if the enemy sees the wrong people still alive,” Sekhmet simply said. “There are two tablets of millennium power. One of good sacrifice, and one of the worst people alive at the time.

Yuugi held his head down. _ I don’t want to believe it. It’s not fair! None of this should have happened. I should have never been born this way. Atem never should have been stuck in the puzzle. No one should have suffered. No wonder Horakhty didn’t want him to be here, or me! To know this. We helped the ones who hurt us all . . . when we win, they win.  _

“Don’t worry, we meant for them to get the ring, just like the rod,” Bastet continued to speak to Bakura. “You are needed to take care of the little things so that Atem and Yuugi can focus on their own game of gods now.” She looked to the girls. “I told you last night that one day this would happen, it was destiny.” 

“You. You created us.” Anzu was so out of it. “To win?” She gulped. “Both me and Satiah?”

“Yes, of course. It’s getting later, the sun is sinking, yet you are both so beautifully bathed in light.” Bastet smiled. “Since you first fell, you’ve never bared anything. That’s about to change once they win.”

“But who?” Yuugi asked. “But how?”

“You, of course,” Bastet said. “You and the Nameless Spirit of Atem will be fathers. Fathers to both of them. Division brought the infusion needed.”

“But I-” Yuugi didn’t even know what to say anymore. What could he? “Atem wasn’t even mortal.”

“We created gods, not humans,” Bastet said gently. “He is mortal now as is the other Nameless Spirit.”

“Just.” Atem’s voice was dangerous. “Leave.”

“Are you commanding us, mortal?” Sekhmet threatened him. “Without us, Set would have diced you into pieces like Osiris, and you would be stuck in the afterlife forever. You weren’t a threat before.  _ Now  _ you are. The human tear is like the favorite pet, and the fact that some new gods  _ could _ be possible, makes it a little more tangible other gods and goddesses will now help.”

“Sekhmet, it’s an emotional time. You should probably leave,” Bastet warned her. Sekhmet disappeared.

“You.” Jounouchi hadn’t let go of his grip on his friends. He had to be nice, for Mai, but he was boiling just as they all were. “How they can each be a dad to each one?”

“How long have you been playing duel monsters?” Bastet chuckled. “They are father to all through a fusion. Thus happens in the world of gods.”

“So?” Jounouchi kept trying. “Is it like a nine month thing since the moms are human?” She shrugged. “So, you don’t even know, but they might? Just like, with extra power? Do they grow old about the same rate or they gonna pop out full grown?” 

“Having human mothers will censor some of their given power, until they get much older.” She nodded. “If you choose to have them, but from the way the world will be, you  _ will _ want them to restore this world back into it’s peaceful world. The buildings, the houses, the careers, all of it. So many deities will be willing to lend a hand for the new little ones, you might even get them to turn back time. I’m sure of it.”

“Okay,” Jounouchi said. “You need to beat it now. I mean. Come back later.”

Bastet closed her eyes and presented a large box in front of them. “There is plenty of food, extra clothing, and money. Each day you’ll find a carebox at your front step at 6:00 every morning. It will always assure your survival so that you can concentrate on winning. I will take my leave now.” She seemed down. “I have not interacted with humans for three thousand years. I am sorry if I’m not . . . mortally nice enough. I will be back later. She disappeared.

Jounouchi pushed Atem and Yuugi forward. “Come on, guys. Time to snap out of it.”

Atem pulled out of it first.  **_Okay. Fine. In order to save mankind, I have to deal with the hijinks of goddess cats that had ruined my entire life! God and goddess. Mine and yours. A fusion that should never happen, when we win._ **

_ If we want it. This is what mankind has to thank for trying to save it? Goddesses who manipulated us this whole time? Either we accept this gift or start where as a new beginning? She’s right, can we ethically choose that? _

**_I convinced Horakhty to give mankind a chance. Not save it. If the gods do offer to help because of the possible new ones in the torn first human tear, then it’s a chance. Horakhty still believes mankind should end. The chance is only if we win._ **

_ What a way to give a chance. _

**_Even if I knew all of this before Horakhty showed. I would still believe the same thing. I would never turn my back on it all._ ** Atem looked toward Masika. “Masika was right all along. Think about it. Although certain attachment was required, Isis bore Horus without Osiris’ own attachment.”

“Yep,” Jounouchi agreed. “He lost his dick so that was straight up magic. Not no sex. Well, not normal sex. I mean, if that’s the right story. Before or after. They were all real confusing. I tried to learn though.”

“There were many stories. Many names. Many concepts over the ages.” Seeing what just went into creating two gods, it made sense how nothing was completely solid in structure. Infusion. A concept they all knew well from playing dual monsters.  **_What am I doing, standing around just thinking? Yuugi, we need to go see them._ **

While Atem said it first, Yuugi took the first steps. Anzu and Satiah were both just standing there. Yuugi approached Anzu first. “You were right.”

“Yeah.” Her voice was soft too. “I heard.” Weakening. “It’s not that I’m . . appalled. It’s just that it’d be a god, Yuugi. An egyptian god would be in me. What am I supposed to do with that? Is that . . . what we should choose?”

“I would, if others favor it, they’ll help restore Earth.” Jounouchi gave his opinion. “To give it back the life it used to have. Maybe they could even just turn back time, erase all of this from people’s minds. Never know. Besides, It’d still your kid. Don’t worry, Anzu. It’s gonna have god powers or whatever, but it’s still born to you. The whole nine months and everything. Maybe we won’t even be able to tell the difference?”

“Yeah.” Jounouchi could comfort a lot better than Yuugi at the moment.  _ Say everything is going to be okay, Yuugi. Say there’s nothing to fear. Say.  _ He couldn’t hide his gulp, his dry throat made him have to swallow.  _ Tell her you’ll be there. Tell her she’ll be okay. Tell her it’s her choice. _

“Just think. You’ve got the Game Shop while it grows up. It’s never gonna be bored, it’ll have lots of games to play with. Who can say that in this world, huh?” Jounouchi tried to smile. He put his hand on her arm. “Life’s tough on everybody, Anzu. Nobody’s getting excluded from that. This one? It’s a tougher fight personally on us,” he said. “Not everybody is making it. Not everything is gonna be great, but together, we can work on getting through it.” He let go of her shoulder. “I think Yuugi wants to say something to you. At some point, so I better get going. Got a care package to look at. Hopefully there’s some steaks or something good.”

Jounouchi was gone. Yuugi remained in front of Anzu.  _ Say something, Yuugi, just say something.  _ “We’ll get through it. The decision. We’ll talk it and decide.” Oh his voice was so weak. It sounded like he was a frail sixteen year old again. “I like kids.” Lame. Is that the best he could do? 

She tried to smile. “I’ve dealt with a lot of things before, Yuugi. This is just one more thing that I have to deal with. We should do whatever we can to restore the world we know. I guess.” Still, her eyes were definitely not saying that.

Oh, forget it. Yuugi pulled her close and hugged her. “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. America and dancing, I never wanted to get in the way.” He touched her pretty, bouncy hair. 

“Fate got in the way,” she said, “but it’s okay. As long as it’s nine months, and it’s mostly like a human baby. I mean, is that mean to say? Either way. I guess. I can handle that. I’ve done that before.” She looked toward him, her eyes almost expressing regret. “When I joined, I gained some memories of being the whole Masika. It comes and goes, full blown lifetimes. I never remember that for more than a few minutes. But, some of it lingers longer.”

“That’s what hurt you earlier?” Yuugi asked. “When you wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Anzu looked at her stomach. “What I would or wouldn’t remember that you might think would affect us. No need to think about that now. Sorry.” She wiggled slightly. “Yuugi. There’s something I wanted to ask you. I haven’t because, as long as I didn’t, then it always meant there was a chance.”

With that statement, Jounouchi found his way back over. “I know that question.” He nodded at Anzu and Yuugi. 

Yuugi knew it too. It was something he only ever brought up with Atem. Ryou Bakura was slowly coming toward them.

“Sorry. About the whole god father thing when you win. Unless that is what you wanted? Then congratulations.” Ryou Bakura bowed toward Yuugi. “I know you’ll be great. I need to go, but I’ve lost Mokuba.” He glanced toward Anzu. 

“It’s not just a gigantic game board we are on. Right?” She looked toward Yuugi, but her eyes were filled with tears.

“I . . .” 

**_Be brave, Yuugi._ ** Atem’s voice. He was near but he was giving Yuugi time first. 

That one thin veiled line of hope. “I? I don’t think so, Anzu.” It was out in the open now. Everything that had happened, wasn’t a game. They weren’t characters. They weren’t in memories. Things couldn’t be erased. “As fantastic as it all is, my heart doesn’t feel that.” He held out the hand that once made the happy face smile bond between them. Jounouchi came over and put his hand in. Anzu held hers out.

Honda’s part would never be there again. Jounouchi reached over and put his hand over Anzu’s, with Yuugi putting his over Jounouchi’s.

With a different fourth hand. Atem. “Our friend, Hirito Honda, will never be forgotten. Nor will any others that have fallen or will fall in this pursuit. Life is fragile and precious. We must remember though, not just what we lose, but what we have, and will gain as well.”

“We’ll keep going,” Jounouchi added. “No matter what.”

“Til the end of the ends,” Yuugi said himself, “and even beyond.”

“Right,” Atem agreed. “Beyond.”


	29. South Facing Rock

**Kame Game Shop**

Jounouchi stayed around only a little while longer before going back to looking at the care package and his mirror. Meanwhile, Anzu watched Atem and Yuugi, both looking at her. _This feels eerie._

Yuugi went to holding her right hand, while Atem held her left.

“Don’t worry,” Atem started. “We will do our best to keep you and the future little god and goddess safe.”

“For both of you,” Yuugi agreed. “If that’s what we all decide. I mean, because we all need to decide. You know, not just me or Atem. You matter. Of course you matter! And Satiah, she matters. This time, it’s not like before, it’s . . . there’s no . . .”

“Forming attachments,” Atem added to Yuugi’s words.

“Right! It’s not like forming attachments. Like physical. More like metaphysical. Immaculate? Uh, it’d just happen. I think. If we all decided on it, after we win.”

 _I knew it. Who could resist fixing our world back to normal? Erase all this damage. My two friends. Now two fathers to one kid if they win. And if they don’t, then it’s the end of humanity so they have to win. And be fathers._ Anzu could not describe how weird it felt. As children, she had liked Yuugi. As she grew though and first began to realize there was a different personality to Yuugi, she had crushed on him. Then, he was gone.

Life went on, she went to America and when she saw Yuugi again? The reasons she kept moving away were the same reasons she was falling so hard for him. His ability to still just want to play, no matter what life threw at him or how hard. 

She was in the middle of starting a relationship with him, and now? Atem was back, yet not even a part of Yuugi. He was separate. Just as separate as Satiah had been to her. And now something she fantasized as some young teen girl, of ending up with the dark stranger and having his kids. Silly dreams of hormonal times. Was happening. _They are both it._

“Don’t be uneasy,” Yuugi said, “it’ll be okay.”

“Yuugi and I are quite used to sharing anything from thoughts to our physical forms. Both of us will be here for you, Anzu,” he promised. “You and Masika.” His eyes darted above toward her room a moment before he paid attention to her again. “Do you have that same kind of relationship with Masika?”

 _Sharing._ “Sharing Yuugi.” She looked toward Yuugi. “She’s . . . part of me still. And when we thought we had to choose, I had to deal with it.” She nodded. “We share children.” That was the tricky part. “I was never really into um. Children. I’ll do the best I can. If that’s what we do.”

“I know that you will,” Atem said. “Why don’t you go look over the care package box with Jounouchi? Yuugi. Come.” He went inside. “We need to go see our second wife.”

Uh? “What did he say?” Anzu asked.

“Nothing, nevermind! Look, Jounouchi looks really happy right now. Maybe he’s got some good news over there? You should go check it out.” Yuugi rushed off behind Atem. “Atem? That probably wasn’t the right word to use for Anzu.”

“We are all living in the same family home, and we will be fathering their god children once we win. What would you call it, Yuugi?” Atem asked.

“Friends fathering friends’ kids?” Yuugi guessed. 

“Hey, don’t know, but I got something for the both of you.”

Yuugi turned and saw Jounouchi. In his hand he was carrying half the millennium . . . pendant? It was split in two. Each side had half of it with the handle where Yuugi used to put the chain broken on it. Yet, somehow both sides still had a chain.

“Don’t ask me how these chains don’t fall out. I found these at the bottom of the goodies.” Jounouchi handed one half to Yuugi and one half to Atem. “Comes with a card.”

“What do we do with half a pendant?” Yuugi put it on. The chain still didn’t fall out, but as soon as Atem put his on, the puzzle was complete. On both of them? They could each physically touch it.

“It’s all connected to each other, like you guys,” Jounouchi said. “One half really isn’t there, it’s an illusion, a weird tie between them. Like you guys. In fact? Here’s the card.”

Yuugi took it. He wasn’t in the mood for a ‘sorry for ruining and killing and destroying all of humanity for our own selfish needs’ card. He opened it and read it. “The luck of the millennium puzzle is shared through us. Stability is your answer.” Hmm. “Stability?”

“Yeah, huh? I mean, it makes sense. You are part of the same guy,” Jounouchi said, noticing the part he was reading. “Forget all the bullshit about why and how it works, just look at that last part. If you and Atem call for things at the _same time_ , there’s a better chance that huge power that could destroy planets, you know, might just destroy Set instead? That’s what it sounds like to me.”

“I get it.” Yuugi looked at Atem. “The Dark Magician’s attack will be more stable if _we_ call him both at the same time. Apparently, we’ll also have a better chance at getting a god to respond to us, if we both summon them I bet.”

“It is two made one,” Atem said, like he understood. “Emotional balance.” He smiled. “This makes sense.”

Yuugi went back though to read what was in the front. “Your emotions, Jounouchi, play a huge role on him too.” The more emotional he was, the stronger the Dark Magician would be. “Mahado’s emotions also affect it too.” That’s why they took Mai while she had Mana. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Jounouchi didn’t sound as happy. “As angry as those cats made me and him? Yeah. Yeah, he’s gonna have some _power_.” He tried to keep himself under control. No cursing any gods. He brought out his mirror. “I never put it down for long. I hear her in my head when she wants me to see her somehow, even though I can’t actually hear her. She’s doing good though, they gave her a nice dress and she’s eating food that’s making me jealous.” He smirked. “Oops. I’m kind of keeping you from your own duties. Sorry, guys.” He turned and waved. “Go see your second woman.”

* * *

**Anzu's Room**

Mokuba relaxed against Masika. She was brave so far. Not even a whole three days of being human, and she was going to be a mom when Yuugi won. He would have stayed with Anzu, but everyone was going to her. She was their number one friend. 

Masika hadn’t said anything about it. She went up into Anzu’s room, pulled out a deck of cards and started playing solitaire. She had a pretty glow around her. They didn’t even bother with the lights. Must have been part of the blessing on her.

He wanted to ask her something. Be there for her somehow because no one else had been. _Anzu is getting all the attention in the world, while everyone’s forgetting the other side of this. It’s emotional, I get it, but this will be their kid too! I know they are going to choose it, who wouldn’t? It’ll help restore everything! They can clean up the world. Shouldn’t someone have come up to see her by now?_

“Hmm.” Masika stared at her card. “Should I steal that King of Spades for the top corner, or should I leave it there and go for building on the rest of the six of spades to get the turned over four?”

“Seto would grab the King of Spades, if he had been playing,” Mokuba said, knowing she really wasn’t speaking to him. He still wanted to keep her company. “Seto wasn’t there. It was a big moment.”

“Your brother is resilient and he has Shizuka Kawai, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon keeper. He will be fine.” She ended up comforting him as she grabbed the King of Spades and placed it above. She turned over the card under the King for an Ace of Hearts. “Oh, good move.”

“They should be here.” Mokuba couldn’t help it. “If they are expecting you to go along with it, then they should be here. No one’s here.”

“Hmm?” Satiah looked at him and smiled. “This. Is not an easy development, Mokuba. When faced with strange situations like this, you can’t just assume anything should go a certain way.” She looked at her glowing stomach. “ _Very_ strange situations. These situations just call for a game by yourself, so you can think and be patient as you figure out what to do.”

 _Sure, but there are two dads and two moms. Even Bakura, him showing up and saying something would be better._ “You should say something to Bakura.”

“When it’s time.”

 _She’s just playing to distract herself. It’s not fair._ He leaned against her again. “I’m sorry no one’s here for you right now.”

“There is someone here. Someone precious.” She touched his back. “Thank you for being by my side. Does my presence still help your pain?”

“Yeah a little, but I’m not here because of that,” Mokuba admitted. “I know I’m older, but that time together with you. When you were trapped in a card. I could never forget it. Even though it was really short. You’re the closest thing I ever had to a mom. You are going to be a great one.”

She took a deep breath. “I hated most of the brats I knew, Mokuba,” she said. “You’re the only one I had ever got along with, and you know why now.”

“I was part of Heba.” Yeah, he remembered that. It didn’t really bother him that part of him was a girl at one time. “Why though? You’re such a nice person. Why aren’t you fond of kids?” He watched her, hoping for an answer.

“It’s a complicated thing, Mokuba. Nothing you need to worry about. This Four of Diamonds is keeping me from winning.” She placed it down and regathered all of the cards. “Maybe I’ll win this one.”

“Mokuba. Let’s go.” Ryou Bakura came to the door. “I’m sure they are ready to call it a day. We will go home and get something to eat ourselves.”

“I want to stay with her for longer,” Mokuba said. 

“Mokuba. It’s best to go,” Satiah answered him. “Bakura will take care of you. He’s good at that.” She glanced toward him. “Are you still my friend?”

“I am,” Ryou Bakura said. “Bakura himself is oddly not being around right now.” He sighed. “He’s hurt. Not just about this god thing, his whole life was turned into shambles because of it all. I think he’s still your friend though. Are you still his? Knowing that you aren’t completely Masika.”

“I am who I am and I feel how I feel,” she said as she had all the cards laid out. 

“Then who are you?” Ryou Bakura asked. 

“I am someone with certain deep memories of Egypt along with life in modern times. As Atem once said, I am here nor there.” She laid out a card. “Bakura will always be my friend. I hope . . . that the hatred has died down enough, that we can someday play again.” 

“I hope so too. I’m sorry. We have to get going,” Ryou Bakura apologized. “Mokuba. The others will come soon. Atem and Yuugi aren’t far. Let’s go.”

As Mokuba left, he could see just how far they had been. Both of them were on opposite sides of the hallway, staring at each other. Why hadn’t either one gone to see her? “She’s waiting, guys.”

“Yes, we know,” Yuugi said. “She isn’t like Anzu though.”

“Go ahead and get going, Mokuba.” Atem continued to stare at Yuugi.

Mokuba continued walking down the hallway. At least having a little more room to move around would be nice.

Yuugi watched Mokuba and Ryou Bakura finish ascending downstairs. _Are we ready now?_

**_We are more than ready. You should at least try Masika with her. It is her true name._ **

_Masika is . . ._ Yuugi stopped. Atem was the name of the Pharaoh. Yuugi had parts of the Pharaoh, but Atem was mostly him. _Anzu is part of Masika, but Satiah is mostly her. I see. I’ll call her Masika._ To say anything else would be like Yuugi not agreeing Atem should be Atem.

Maybe it was confusing for everyone, but it was the names they identified with.

**_Fine. We will go and see her, but don’t expect the same reaction you received from Anzu. She is a great actress. She probably learned it from Bakura in her Egyptian memories. They were the most prevalent. She can act calm and out of the way, but if you steer her in a direction she hates, she will become foul to get the point across. The faster she switches, the more she is not happy._ **

_Understood, Atem._

* * *

Satiah continued to play solitaire as the ones she knew would show up made their presence known. Atem and Yuugi. 

They both came into the room. Yuugi on the left and Atem on the right.

“Masika. Do you mind if we sit down?” Yuugi asked her.

Oh no, he was going to start that too? “It’s your household.” She sorted through her first cards. Nothing of use. 

“How are you taking things?” Yuugi asked her.

How was she taking things? “I am sorting my thoughts by playing an isolated game.” Although she was losing already. “I would rather not have people on my sides.” They weren’t listening right away. “It’s distracting.” Still nothing. “What the fuck is it already?” 

Yuugi just gave her a strained smile. “Um? Sorry. We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. There isn’t an exact guide on what to do on these things. I don’t even know you much, but a god or goddess might be able to _really_ help. At least, give attention to the Earth? Fix it? Anzu would be okay with it because there’s no forming attachments, just poof.”

“Poof.” She looked through her card choices again. _What am I missing?_ She watched Atem touch the left card. _A king!_ “How could I just leave that there?” She moved it.

“Your mind is in other places,” Atem said. “You’ve never bore a child, let alone a god. This request isn’t easy for anyone.”

“So? Neither have you. I’ll be fine. We have a modern day hospital with supplies.” She flipped the card. Ooh! Another King. Nowhere to put it yet, but it would help the game proceed.

“I bet they can swing it.” Jounouchi revealed himself right in the doorway next to Anzu. He looked toward Anzu. “Did you plan on telling before all this happened, or was Yuugi just supposed to figure it out?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t even like I said officially!” Anzu went off. “It was only if something was agreed with on with Horakhty and the whole of Atem, and if all of creation just felt just right, and it made no sense. I wanted at least a day to come to terms with things.” Yuugi reached out to hold her. “I’m sorry, that sentence made no sense. I just meant that I never meant for this to happen.”

“It’s not our fault at all,” Masika agreed. She looked toward Atem. “If you had known, would you have left humanity back to your uncursed afterlife with Yuugi?”

Atem shook his head. “No, I couldn’t.”

“Then nothing is different or could have been done differently. Pawns of gods.” Masika looked outward. “Feels quite familiar.” She looked at her stomach. 

“It’s the power of the egyptian gods you feel, all protecting you from Set until then.” Atem looked toward Anzu. “You too. Being the tear, you are the most special human to them. You might even be the only one they all care about unanimously.”

“Used to be one,” Anzu corrected him.

“The food in the box does look great,” Yuugi said to her slowly, “so I guess we should invite Bakura and Mokuba too. Thank them for all the help they’ve done? For a little while longer?”

“Any conversations you need to have with him, you need to get out of the way,” Atem said more clearly. “This is _not_ a sacrifice to me. This is choice, by you and Anzu, and Yuugi and me. To give the world a second chance again.”

“It still won’t have the best outcome.” She sighed. In order for her to get on with things, she needed to confront Bakura first. 

* * *

**Dinner Time**

Jounouchi sat down on the small end of the table. Mokuba and Bakura were on the other side. Anzu and Yuugi sat down as well, while Atem and Masika just ate over the counter.

Ryou Bakura poked the food. “Looks great.” He glanced toward Yuugi and Atem. “Thanks for inviting us.”

Anzu looked toward Masika. “You’re always welcome here,” she said to him. “After you finish dinner, maybe you could hang around a little longer?”

“Jounouchi!”

Jounouchi looked at his mirror so quick, he could have hurt himself. “Mai?” He laughed enthusiastically. “Hey, Mai can hear me now.” He waved at her. “Hi my Mai.”

“Hi my Jounouchi.” She reached out to him, touching the other side of the mirror. “Isis finally got the hint I wanted to talk to you with my own voice.”

“Wish it could have happened earlier,” He answered. “You doing okay?”

“Hey, I’m doing head over heels better than you losers,” she said. “See this pretty dress? It’s just the beginning. Some of the little gods around here actually are waiting on me. It’s almost like a dream come true. Somehow overnight I just became so important.”

“I’d be weary of that,” Masika and Atem both said at the same time.

“Don’t worry, I’m keeping my common senses,” she promised. “No one’s pulling anything over on me. Especially after Mai and Anzu, Jounouchi. So, you guys got a name for them?”

Masika placed her silverware down. 

“No, no, ixnay on that,” Jounouchi said to Mai. He looked back toward Masika with a squince of his eyes. “Sorry, didn't spoil, did we?”

* * *

Masika stepped from her plate. While she was trying to remain strong, it was apparent that she wasn’t at her strongest at that second. Telling Bakura this felt like cowardism. He already clearly knew. Ryou Bakura knew, but confronting him face to face? It was a whole other challenge.

“If you need help, I am right here,” Atem insisted to her. “It will be okay.”

Masika nodded, hoping he was right. Atem understood her. This would feel like a complete betrayal. As if she let herself be sacrificed for Atem. “I need to talk to Bakura.”

Ryou Bakura followed her outward from the kitchen to her room. _How are you doing, Bakura?_ Bakura wanted him to stay away from Yuugi’s shop, but Ryou Bakura couldn’t just ignore it. _She is still your friend. Please be nice to her._ He smiled. “Hello Satiah.”

She didn’t say anything at first. Then? “I’ve been blessed to have a god or goddess. Anzu and I both, after the win, with the winners. We accepted it. You know that.”

“Yes, that’s exciting news! Having everything restored again.”

“Atem and Yuugi are the fathers. This blessing came unannounced with only a little warning, but that warning was not defining a father.” She sighed. “I tried to get Anzu to join when it was revealed to us first. This blessing was supposed to ensure humankind’s future, and I’d rather be whole and be with someone we were both used to until this happened.”

 _Bakura, what?! Oh, she definitely wants to hear from you, not me!_ The spirit remained quiet. _Bakura!_

“I. I know that you were angry enough that I am civil to Atem,” she said slowly. “This may feel unforgivable, but this world will need a god to undo all the pain that has been forced upon others. Will you please say something?”

“Well, what do you expect me to say, woman?!” Bakura snarled at her, fully there. No longer able to contain himself. “The son of the man who gave the order to slaughter _my_ family. My village. My _entire life._ He took everything away.” He gripped her. “Now, the only one . . . that I trusted . . .” His hair laid in the middle of his face and he didn’t care. “Once that bastard wins you’ll be pregnant with his spawn, to reward humanity.”

“He’s . . . he’s . . .” It would not be easy to hear, but nothing had been. “Atem isn’t bad! Neither is Yuugi. I know you don’t want to hear that, but, he isn’t evil, you _were_. He and his father didn’t know. Do you remember what you did at all?” 

“It’s disappearing a little more each day,” Bakura admitted. “But _our_ past doesn’t, it only gets clearer. So this betrayal is . . .” He squeezed his hands in and out. 

_She saved your very soul from damnation, she had no control over anything-”_

“The betrayal hurts us all,” Bakura settled on. “I know you have no control over the factors. I have no control over this little pinhead unless I have the ring. Which, you _did_ give to Atem and he still hasn't bothered giving back!”

“I thought he could help,” she said. 

“He’s a good . . . ” Bakura’s look. Like he was a brat who found out his favorite treat was gone. “Something. I don’t know, insert something supportive because it’s hard to say anything good about him.” She gave him a quirky smile. Familiar. “If he hurts you, I’ll kill him. Also, we aren’t in Ancient Egypt, he doesn’t have _any_ control over you. If he tries anything to be royal or leader or in charge against you, he’ll pay! So will that infant side of him called Yuugi. He’ll die too, nice and slow.”

The smile that bloomed on her face as she hugged him. “You’re okay again, Bakura!”

“Yes. Don’t hug.” He moved her away. “You’ll have to work hard on the spawn to make sure it doesn’t take after him.” He made a shooing motion. “Now fine, I get it. So. Go. I’m sure ‘his majesty’ will come looking for you soon.”

“Thank you.” She bowed lightly. “Could you grant me the tiniest favor?”

“Probably not.”

* * *

**Kitchen**

“So she’s chosen to have your pathetic spawn,” Bakura said as he came back into the room. “Terrible. Things we do to save the world. Ooh, steak. Isn’t that fancy in this new time.” He sat down where Ryou Bakura had sat before.

Anzu poked at her steak, glancing toward Masika. _Well?_

 **_I am lucky he understood, Anzu. I did try though._ **Masika went back toward her steak.

“Boy, this looks good,” Bakura went on as he quickly ate the steak. “Yummy, yummy, yummy. You know what else is yummy? The south facing rock.”

Anzu’s fork slid off her steak to the floor. 

“Oh, you dropped your fork.” Yuugi looked at the floor. “I’ll get you another one.” 

“Here.” Bakura tossed his fork toward Anzu. “Not the first time I gave you a good fork, is it?”

“Nevermind that.” Yuugi’s voice was tense as he got up and got her a fork. “Here you go, Anzu.”

“Apparently Yuugi knows how to fork too,” Bakura continued. “Still, _my_ fork came when you needed it.”

“Stop it.” Anzu’s voice was forceful. “That wasn’t me.”

“Oh but it was, you are a part of my Rider too,” he warned her. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have dropped the fork when I said south facing rock.”

“Bakura.” Masika stopped eating. “Anzu is different than me. Please, don’t.”

“I just want to know if it could have been possible without gods?” Bakura asked. “Yuugi? What about you? You’ve forked your side of my Rider, haven’t you? Or am I the only one in that group?”

Yuugi hit the table with his first. “She doesn’t remember!”

“She was a different person back then,” Jounouchi also stood up for her. “You can’t judge that on Anzu. She’s not yours anymore, she’s got no feelings for you. Just get over it, she moved on.”

“Well of course she moved on.” Bakura shrugged. “Silly human. That’s why I fucked her. It wasn’t love, it was protection. In different angles and positions, and even inviting others to the fest.” His eyes narrowed on Satiah. “I _made_ my Rider strong enough to survive any master. Remember how?”

“You should go now!” Yuugi warned him. “Leave. Ryou Bakura, take him over and get him out.”

“Sorry.” Ryou Bakura stood up. “He demanded to have his peace. It was important to him.” He sighed. “He wasn’t in love with her or anything. Not like a boyfriend. It was out of protection. Every terrible bit of his time with her had purpose. He made it sound worse than it had been.” He looked toward Masika. “You understand that.” Masika nodded toward him. 

“But we don’t need to dwell on it.” Anzu held her fork tightly in her hand. “It’s just old memories. Barely there. It doesn’t mean anything.” She was starting to lose it. “I’m done.”

“No, you aren’t.” Yuugi sat back down beside her. “That was someone different, you are right. I don’t blame you, and I won’t listen to Bakura. I love _you_.” He smiled, held her hand with the fork. “Enjoy the steak.”

“Yes. Enjoy. I’m sorry,” Ryou Bakura apologized. “He’s still adapting and this was unexpected. We should go now.” Mokuba got up, ready to follow. Ryou Bakura reached in his pocket. “He signed these for you. Here’s his losings.” He placed it on the table. “Here is his winnings. Jounouchi, you can use the winnings card for her. He doesn’t care about the prize. We’ll go now. Come on, Mokuba.”

“The winnings?” Jounouchi was on it quick, grabbing the winnings card and holding it out in triumph. “That’s number three! My Mai can come back!” The delight on his face couldn’t be scrubbed off with an SOS pad.

“So ask them, did they dream of anything?” Mai’s voice came from the mirror. “Was it anything like my dreams?”

“No, we were just warned.” Anzu took her knife and fork and started to cut into her meat again.

“Naw, nothing like yours, Mai,” Jounouchi replied to her in the mirror. “No forecast for this thing at all.”

“Strange. Sorry, I just thought since they were having something with so much power, they’d have something like mine,” Mai said. “Anywho, no problem over here.” She backed away from the mirror and twirled around in a sparkling gold dress. “Like what you see?”

“Wow.” Jounouchi winked. “Sure do. Pretty nice outfit. Don’t get used to it though, I’m bringing you back the next time I see one of those goddesses again.”

“Sounds great, Jounouchi! It’s more than the outfit here too, Sweetie.” Mai picked the mirror back up to him. “It’s like being catered on hand and foot. I really couldn’t believe it when I first came. If I just say ‘I want something to drink’, then I’ll get someone who will just go do it. It’s like the life I always dreamed of, others serving me and granting my every wish.” She laughed. “A long time ago I would have been delighted.” She looked straight back at Jounouchi. Serious eyes. “Instead, I feel scared. Why are they being this nice to me, Jounouchi? I didn’t do anything to warrant any of this. I’m ready to come back.”

Then, Jounouchi lost connection with the mirror. He fidgeted with it for several minutes and then heard a knock on the front door. He looked out and opened it in a rush. Standing there was Bastet with Mai back in her regular clothes. “Mai!”

“Winnings.” Bastet took Bakura’s winning card and disappeared.

He wrapped his arms around her. “You’re back. Safe and sound.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get to keep the ethereal dress,” Mai complained to him but with a smile.

Mai was back safe.


	30. Of Jealousy, Love and Realization

**Night**

“You could ask her, Yuugi?” Atem said as Yuugi slipped into bed. He should be sleeping over in Anzu’s room, but no, now there was a new excuse. This whole winning reward mess.

“It’s not fair to her. This whole situation isn’t fair.” Yuugi sat up on the bed. “If we win, we are supposed to win. I didn’t want to affect them and say ‘mankind now has the gods working for it again’. I didn’t want that.”

“If we want to deny the ability to have these gods if we win, we can state it, but we will not get a second chance,” Atem warned him. “Truly, this  _ is  _ a blessing. They’ve both agreed. Everyone wants this world back to the way it had been.”

“I know, I’m not going to deny it. I just? I want to be over there, but Satiah probably feels better being near her,” Yuugi admitted. “If we exchange rooms, that would put Satiah right next to you.”

“So?” Atem didn’t see the big deal. Anzu was his girlfriend and this would be a rough time. Not only an unexpected pregnancy, but a pregnancy like no human has ever experienced. “Yuugi. I have no idea what will happen. The gestation time of a goddess has traditionally been quick.”

“She can call over for me. Besides, just watching over her isn’t the right thing to do.” Yuugi lied down again. “They will carry both my kids, I can’t play favorites. Can I?”

“Yes, you can,” Atem said. “People don’t have to be in love to love their children.” Yuugi was getting used to everything. “It will be fine.”

“How can you say that relatively calmly?” Yuugi complained as he nestled into his pillow. “Their yours too now, and I know . . . you’ve never been super fond of kids.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think of brats. The idea of having them is not something that was new to me,” Atem reminded him. “Pharaoh’s were supposed to have as many as possible, to succeed in a fine child growing old and competent enough to take the throne.” Just because he was barely starting out, didn’t mean he wasn’t used to that way of thinking. 

“Yeah. I suppose.” Yuugi still didn’t seem to get it. “But I wasn’t raised to think that way. Kids are a huge deal.”

“Yuugi.” How could he even explain it to him? “They aren’t normal human children coming. They might simply show up in a brilliant light, already grown, like two cards being fused together in Duel Monsters.”

“Or not. We don’t know how they’ll be,” Yuugi said. “That’s got to be terrifying to Anzu. Um, Satiah too.” Ugh. “What if it is like that? What if we win, and their full grown . . . like, fusions of us.”

“Then they are,” Atem said simply.

“It’s less mother and father, it’s more like combining part of us inside of them?” Yuugi was starting to relax. “More like gods made of all of us, I guess.” Okay. “When do you think they’ll be here?”

“I don’t know, but I doubt there will be a nine month wait.” Atem turned on his side. “We will make this game happen, Yuugi. We have everything we need now. Get rest. I am sure the time when we can fight back is getting closer.”

* * *

At 6:30 in the morning, the sound of a guitar playing woke them all up. Yuugi and Atem were up first, with everyone else poking their heads out. The noise was from downstairs. Yuugi unlocked the top door and then moved downstairs with Atem.

On the counter where the fake plastic dual cards were in the display cases, was someone playing a guitar. They were quite stout, a little person it seemed. Their face wasn’t horrific but it wouldn’t be winning a beauty award. The guitar tune it was playing could though. From the glow around them, it was clear this was not just anyone.

Another god had come to visit them. “May I help you?” Yuugi asked.

“Name’s Bes,” he said to Yuugi as the gods’ game box appeared right beside him again. “I’m creating a delightful melody to play for the victory tune.” He played a couple of chords. “Or the loss. Won’t be as fun that way.” He tapped on the box. “We have to keep track of our boxes so we took it back prematurely so it stayed safe. It’s needed again though, and I’m here for a little more detail since you wouldn’t remember.” 

“Anything that can help we would appreciate,” Yuugi said politely.

“Okay. Let me tell you something you folks can’t see from the spell around you,” Bes said as he tuned his guitar. “The damage caused to your town only happened to five towns a day. They are building up to the destruction through Set’s organizational skills. Nice and slow. The rest of the world is just fine outside these bubbles.”

“So the modern world really isn’t gone?” Yuugi couldn’t believe it.

“Not only that, but your friend Honda?” Bes struck a chord. “He was pulled away and into the sand. Many people were pulled into the sand and they were taken away before Set saw what happened. Him and thousands of other residents of Domino are still alive and fine. They are safe in a different dimension, thanks to Isis.”

Honda! “Thank goodness!” Thank goodness. Things were finally turning around. This was giving even more help in their faith corner. “We can save so much, Atem.”

“Now, hang on.” He strummed a couple more chords. “On tune, good. I’m here to tell you the tale that none of you can remember, but it’s relevant to the here and now, more than you know.” He played a light tune as he started to tell his tale. “Once upon a time, monsters lived on Earth, same as humans. They were wild and unattached to the human spirit. If a person encountered one and didn’t have a god that cared to save them, it usually spelled death. Most humans lived in certain areas where monsters did not roam around in as great of numbers.”

“Monsters were free and unattached?” Atem asked. “That would be troublesome.” Extremely.

“Now our lovely human tear, she of course lived in this time. It was before the reign of Egypt. A young woman simply going along the river, trying to catch some fish for her sick father. Her mother had already died. Her brother Bakura that had lived with her since he was a young child was still there for her. Her father wanted to marry her to her childhood friend, but her brother did not want her. So, she was supposed to be marrying a handsome lad tomorrow and wouldn’t be able to take care of her father anymore. She was crying as she tried to lift as many fish out of her net as possible.”

He changed chords, into a more happy tune and played some more. “While she did that, she met another young man. He helped her carry her fish home. She was most thankful, but didn’t know this man’s secret yet. His name? Was Atem,” he revealed, “and he had dreamed of her since he was a young child. He promised that he would marry her that day, and that he would let her father stay with them until he was better.” A sharp chord was played. “This left her would-be husband, Set, angry and seeing red.”

Oh. “Set was jealous.” Atem smirked. So? There was a reason for this Pharaoh to be the one to cause this catastrophe. To make Anzu and Masika try to form together again.

“He vowed revenge and with enough praise to the god he was named after, he was rewarded with a book that would enable him to control the monsters. With it, he would kill Atem and take what was rightfully his again.” His guitar tempo sped up. “He had control of thousands of monsters in an instant, ready to destroy Atem, but they were not so easily controlled. Once summoned there, the more bruteful of the monsters started to attack the small village itself, killing everyone they could.”

Bes smiled and his guitar tempo slowed back down. “Fortunately, Atem had got his wife and her father to safety. “Atem didn’t know how he would stop Set, but he still went forward to face him head-on, knowing he’d rather die trying something, than live doing nothing.” 

He slowed the melody down. “That’s when his new brother, Bakura, had stepped out with him. He made him aware of a strange power he’d had since birth. Bakura, being the second original tear, was given his own monster, and had the ability to tie others to his. It was this ability that had killed his first family village.” The guitar became melancholy. “This he had never shared with anyone before, but now that monsters were there?” He played a riff on the guitar and then stopped. “He used it. Atem called out to the gods for some type of help as the monsters swarmed them, and Bakura held them all the way around, like a massive tornado.” He played a high note, dissonant. “Atem was able to call the highest Egyptian gods to hurl the monsters back at Set, thousands all at once. Set was pleading with his god for help. His god threw them all back toward Atem, but Bakura caught them all again, and they were once helped to hurl away. They played back and forth with the power until the gods grew tired of it.” He put his guitar down. “The gods helping Atem and Set both decided to remove the monsters from Earth. Although they had a place, something needed to be done with their power. So, they decided to attach a monster to every human until there were no more.”

Wow. “Bakura was holding thousands of monsters like a tornado?” Bakura had that kind of power? “Can he still do that?” Yuugi asked. That power was dangerous!

“Of course.” Bes winked at Bakura. “He knows he can. He always could. He never intended to trash Egypt to beat Atem, he just wanted him to suffer. It was the spirits that provoked his evil side, plus the joining of Zorc, that caused that downfall.”

Bakura was quiet.

Bes kept his guitar down but played two simple upbeat notes. “He’s a good boy, he just doesn’t want anyone to know it because his memories of everything are all mixed up. He’ll never be exactly the same way again. Then again? Neither are any of you. You’re all different than the ones of tens of thousands of years ago. Yet, some parts of you still remain.”

Jounouchi grinned the largest grin anyone had seen. “Set is super jealous! Atem not only took his woman, but kicked his ass with Bakura too. He wasn't even Pharoah back then either.”

“Oh yeah,” Mai agreed. “He’s got some serious issues then. If Bakura and him team up with that kind of power, I bet they could take Set out.”

“I could easily see that,” Atem confessed. “However, that may be . . . premature. Trust isn’t easy.”

“Well, who said I even want to help?” Bakura took over for Ryou Bakura. “I don’t remember such a terrible thing as being your brother anymore than you do. Seems a nightmare to me.”

“Get over it,” Bes said. “It’s  _ got _ to be different. Atem can’t call to the heavens and just have that much trust anymore. Gods got tired of humans, always begging or asking for things or blaming them for everything. Mostly we just ignore you all. That is, until Set brought it to everyone’s attention how naughty you’ve all been overstepping your boundaries.”

“It wasn’t for evil,” Atem tried to explain, but it did no good. Bes wasn’t the one in control. He seemed to be more the messenger.

“Atem!” Set’s voice sounded off outside the game shop. 

“Just know, that she did the best she could for all outcomes,” Bes said quickly.

“What, Bastet?” Jounouchi shook his head. “I’ll never believe that.”

“No, Isis,” Bes stated.

“Oh.” Yuugi thought about that one. “The goddess Isis herself is responsible for the game too?”

“Few were greater than her,” Atem said to Jounouchi. However, he still remembered his basic Egyptian manners, “although I assume Bes would be up there, working with her.” Trouble avoided, although Bes was not one to get mad about that. More laid back he was the god of drinking, of music, of good times to be had, but also war. That explained his presence.  _ Did her best for all outcomes. Why did he exaggerate that?  _ All outcomes.

“I refuse to wait all day!” Set’s voice again. 

Everyone went outside to check what was going on.

The gods game box also appeared outside now, between them and Set.

“You aren’t the King of Games, you're the King of Gambles,” Set warned them as he stood in front of the box. He held up two memo cards in envelopes. “There isn’t much that would attract my attention, but I couldn’t resist this. Isis was always a smart goddess.” Then, a wicked grin, almost demonic fell upon his face. “I agree if my demands are met.” The box flew open, as well as the Winnings and Losings boxes. He dropped the envelopes into the box.

“Atem isn’t afraid of you,” Jounouchi warned him. “We have a lot of power on our side, so I would back off with the boasting.”

“You have power to destroy the worlds, and I’m fairly sure you don’t want that,” Set called his bluff. “Or you would have used it. My part of the deal is done. If Atem wins, I will leave Earth and so will my kingdom. It will be up to him what to do with it. He will be the ruler.”

“The Earth needs no one ruler. It has its own way of running things now,” Atem disagreed. 

“However you want to run it, I don’t care,” Set said to that. “It’s worth the risk for the wins.” 

“Mai Kujaku was supposed to be with me!” Jounouchi shouted to him. “I worked with her for so long to get over everything, she’s finally coming around, and you think you can just take her from me? How dare you do this.”

“She has great power within her,” Set reminded Jounouchi. “It’s not sexual, Simpleton. Although I’m sure it will be, she will be a main wife and Isis did show me a picture. Quite beautiful.”

Jounouchi jiggled his leg. “I’d serve you for eternity in the afterlife instead?”

“What would I want that for?” Set answered him. “You have a monster but you're still just a human.” 

“This creep really wants my daughter out of Mai.” Jounouchi looked back at Yuugi, like he found out he was betrayed by one of his best friends. “Isis and the cats made  _ my _ Mai an appetizer for him. They’ve been preparing her for years. I can’t change his mind.”

Jounouchi. “I’m sorry,” Yuugi answered, “I am. I really am, but-”

“It’s for the whole world and even Honda, I get that.” Jounouchi took his sleeve and wiped at his eye slightly. “Big wins are about big costs. Saving the rest of humanity from the gods themselves, that’s a pretty big game. Besides, I already agreed.”

Set tossed him a pen. “Here. Come up to the boxes, grab your agreements and cross out your name if you want. All parts of Atem can face me himself, why bother you? You do know if you just wait ‘til the end, you would have a decent afterlife with her?”

“Jounouchi doesn’t need that!” Mai spoke up from the back and looked at Jounouchi. “I’m not afraid ‘cause you’re gonna win. I know it. For the world.”

“For the world.” Jounouchi glared back at Set. “This game is set, Set. I am here to help my friends and the world survive against you.”

“Fine,” Set agreed. “Then I assume everything is ready?”

“Almost,” Bes said. He came over by the box. “So, the game is to be a game done without the help of gods. No gods, no goddesses, and no deities. That  _ includes _ fusion gods like Horakhty.”

“I don’t care. I don’t need Horakhty to win a game,” Set declared. “Now, either the winnings are ready or they aren’t.”

“They are ready,” Atem said stepping toward the box. “If you win, I will be your servant in eternity and you may take away the ability to summon any deities. I will use none either during the game.”

“Me too,” Yuugi agreed. “The same punishment and rules.”

“Ability to summon?” Set looked toward Bes. “That’s not the bet.”

“Nope!” Bes smiled and gestured toward Anzu and Masika. “In the words of Isis?” Bes pulled out a piece of paper. “If the whole of Atem wins, you have to back off and let them rule the world as they wish. They will have command of their gods and goddesses and any afterlives of friends who are lost during this time, now will be redeemable.”

“Yes, I know,” Set said. “And?”

“If Pharaoh Set wins, the whole of Atem will serve him in the afterlife. He is also to be graced with four wives of amazing powers. Mai Kujaku, who will gift him a daughter of a past sorceress. She will be taught by her predecessor as she grows older.”

“What?!” Jounouchi had some words about that. “ _ This _ is what Mahado was for? You're just giving my body away?”

“Yes,” Bes said, “moving on. You will gain a wife of Shizuka Kawai, who has the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” Once again, Jounouchi couldn’t be quiet. Yuugi had to help him calm down. “You will gain Masika, that means both parts.”

“Wait.” Yuugi wasn’t holding Jounouchi back anymore. “Anzu? How does she fit in? We never agreed to that!”

“Nah, but you have a light goddess that  _ split, _ ” Bes said clevely. “Not a real goddess, but uh, from prophecy?”

Oooohh. Oh no. Anzu took a step backward.

“Be happy,” Set said out toward her. That grin was downright evil. “Don’t you love the way ancient egyptians wrote things?”

“They aren’t goddesses, that was just prophecy writing!” Yuugi yelled in protest. 

That’s not going to matter. 

Bes looked toward Set. He looked back at his guitar and strummed a few chords. “A simple matter but can they stay with the whole of Atem until the moment you win?”

Set groaned. “Isis is trying to appeal to  _ me _ , they should be _ mine  _ until this is over! And you are still missing one of my wives.”

“He’s going to take us? Now?” Anzu couldn’t believe it. “I don’t want to go with this guy.”

Atem pointed violently at Bes, forgetting for the moment who he’d been, his rage in control. “You knew what this bet would involve, and you didn’t bother explaining!”

“I told you, Isis did her best for all outcomes.” Bes’ charming demeanor disappeared. “If you win, great for you. If you lose? With the woman of his dreams, dragons and a sorceress, he won’t choose to end humanity. He will choose to lead it with his newfound power and become a legend. Win or lose, mankind is safe.”

“He is right. Cheers, Atem. Even if you don’t win, don’t feel so bad. I’m much more likely to help mankind than take over brutefully if I have a powerful rule behind it. Future generations built with wives that have dragons, sorceresses, and everything else. Even the worst of humanity should be beat into submission with it all.” He waved lightly to Anzu as she started scooting toward him.

Yuugi and Atem both tried to stop it. They held onto the cement cracks as deeply as they could, but just as before, Set’s power was too much. 

_ He’s still mad about losing her, he wants Anzu and Satiah in this bet! _ “Atem. We’re risking them all,” Yuugi said to Atem as he tried to hold onto Anzu.

“For the world. To save the world. Without it, this world we know will crumble,” Atem reminded him. “This is not the first time we have put everything on the line. We’ve done it more than once.”

“But I never . . .” Yuugi couldn’t speak at first. Then he looked at Anzu. “Death is finite, but we’ll lose them forever.” His sparkling eyes, becoming wetter. “That’s worse than death.”

“He already has them, Yuugi,” Atem said coldly. “We can’t do this against the power he has. This is our  _ only _ choice.”

“It’s okay.” Anzu was trying to be brave. “I’ll go willingly. Atem wouldn’t put me in danger. He’s right, I have to go.”

“Observant,” Set congratulated her as he stopped trying to pull. “I’ll take Mai Kujaku too.”

“Huh? No way, you can’t take her already!” Jounouchi yelled. “This game isn’t even settled!”

“Well, this is getting complicated,” Bes complained as he sat down his guitar. “Three . . . two . . . one . . .”

“You can’t take her, it’s against the rules!” Bastet spoke up, herself not even showing her presence again until that moment. “She is pregnant, which puts her under my protection,” Bastet warned him. 

“Mine too, and Tawaret,” Bes said. “None of us will let you have her.”

“I don’t have to fight anyone for anything,” Set insisted. “I can just disappear and forget this bet completely. I could also just flat out have everyone killed and steal what I want instead.” He crossed his arms. “No one could stop me.” 

“No way!” Yuugi couldn’t allow that.

“I would never hurt Masika though,” Set answered. “They were originally mine and I can win them back. The future will be mine so game accepted.”

“Great!” Bes belted out a few chords between. “Everyone’s in agreement. The game will be a combination of games. It will involve dual monsters but only one on one. The game will include both players, allies,  _ and _ prey. If I were you, I’d each start finding your best cards.”

“And the game date?” Atem insisted.

“Isis says it’ll be decided when all rewards are here on Earth,” Bas said. “So when Mana is born probably.”

Mana? “Mai is only four months or so,” Atem said. “We have to wait five more months?” Five months. Five months of that in and out kind of living in that world? Cramped. Walking for food and water from stores. Having to be ignorant of what was happening outside of Domino City?

“Months for a game? No, I can’t afford to wait that long.” Set hummed a second. “Eh. I still have three wives.” 

Then, Mai grabbed at her stomach.

“I pushed it ahead,” he grinned wickedly. “Survive or not, it’s still the prize. If I were you? I would get her to a hospital. Meanwhile, I’ll be in touch afterwards.”

* * *

“That delivery room. Where everyone smiles.” Mai kept watching the guys, trying with all their might to come up with something. Atem apologizing for his rash words, like he had caused it to happen. “I’ve been there thousands of times. Everyone smiles. Even Atem. They are all smiling . . . or trying to smile.” Oh no. “She changes her eyes and her hair color. From a dusty blonde to brown and back. Like the Dark Magician Girl card.”

“She won’t be a goddess, and she’d be too little to help,” Bastet said next to her. “You understand. You always have.”

_ The gods and goddesses of fertility and birth are right here. They could make Mana stronger . . . by somehow fusing her with her monster before she’s even born. She could survive but . . .  _ “A monster for a daughter.” The concept was strange, yet it wasn’t. Not as many times as she had that dream. “The Dark Magician Girl’s name will be Mana.” No, she would not cry.  _ The guys will win, I trust them! I trust them with everything.  _ “We need to get to the hospital.”


	31. Smile for Mai

“Okay. Okay, okay. We gotta get to the hospital, fast,” Jounouchi declared. “We need like a scarab thing.” Bakura! “Where the hell is, you!” He saw Bakura and Mokuba running in their direction. Probably warned that something was happening. “Run faster!”

“Already taken care of.” A familiar yet deadly voice came from behind him. He could feel her sudden presence from the mark on his neck. Sekhmet held a bloody scarab in her mouth, hanging on by her tooth. “Hold out your hands.”

_ The things I do! Just don’t eat them.  _ He put his hands out below the bloody scarab. She opened her mouth and it fell in his hands. 

“You could have wiped it off first,” Bastet complained. “Sekhmet, you are such a messy eater.”

“Thanks, gotta go.” Done with that mess. He wouldn’t complain about the blood, he had to take care of Mai and his apparent kid coming now! Bakura was showing up with Mokuba now. “Bakura, how’s this thing work?”

“What is going on?” Bakura asked until he saw Mai moving in pain. He made an educated guess. “Hold hands,” Bakura instructed. “No more than six people. Be kind to the doctors that are there and they should help you.”

“Thanks.” 

\-------------------------

Domino Hospital

Atem, Yuugi, Masika, Anzu, and Jounouchi all went with Mai and waited. There were doctors that still stayed. Nurses and doctors were handling Mai, as well as other injuries that had happened last night.

“There you go.” She was placed up on a high bed. A perfect view of a window, except there was no glass in it. “Apologies for the accommodations. The glass has been swept up. I’ll be back to check on you, there are more patients I have to see. There is a nurse not too far if you need to get me sooner.”

“Okay, a doctor, that’s good.” Anzu patted her hand. “It’s okay, Mai. We’re all here for you.”

“It’s okay, really! I mean, Mana used to be a sorceress,” Jounouchi pointed out to her. “So, if there’s a baby strong enough to take the upgrade in a due date Set just gave her, it’s her. You’re gonna be fine. You and her. I know it.”

“The different futures, with the same outcomes,” Mai looked around. Everyone was trying to look positive toward her, but some weren’t succeeding.  _ A normal human, getting pushed up several months in a matter of minutes. My body can’t handle this.  _ She could tell mainly on Yuugi, and Atem. Still, they tried to smile.  _ This was it, wasn’t it? What the strange smiling was about? They weren’t happy.  _ They knew what the outcome would be and were just trying to make her feel better by not telling her the chances of making it. For the baby or for her. “I chose the outcome.”

“What do you mean?” Jounouchi asked.

“She could have had beautiful brunette hair, if I didn’t do this. But, she’s beautiful no matter what. Jounouchi? She’ll have blonde hair.” Mai winked. “She’ll pull through.” 

Blonde hair? “What are you saying, Mai?”

“She’ll pull through, but I don’t know if I ever see past this in my dreams for a reason,” she admitted. “If you guys all win, don’t forget about little old me,” she teased. “I want to see how she turned out. I want to come back.” She watched Yuugi leave Anzu’s side to look out the window briefly and went over to Atem quietly. Knowing them though, they were probably talking to each other.  _ Two Yuugi’s. Two Anzu’s. How many times did I see this?  _ Where was Jounouchi now? “Jounouchi?”

“Right here, Mai.” Jounouchi was right by the door. “Just talking to the nurse ‘cause I don’t want to be the one doing the delivery, you know? Gotta get something wrong from that vision.” His words were strong, but she knew him. He was a mess inside. “You’re doing great. Probably nothing to worry about.”

\-------------------------

**_You are doing great, too, Yuugi. Don’t falter._ **

It was so much easier to say than to do. It was obvious, a human couldn’t get pushed up that far into a due date and expect everything to be alright. He understood what he meant about the baby too. There was a god or goddess out there that must have known it had happened, and gave her the insight she needed to save Mana. To make the decision to fuse her with the Dark Magician Girl.  _ Smile. Keep her steady and calm. Keep Jounouchi calm.  _ Yet, none of his ‘it will be okay’ or ‘have faith’ words came. It didn’t for Anzu or Satiah either. Both were doing the same.

They couldn’t break and tell the truth. Mai could clearly see it. Even Jounouchi must know. The truth would ruin the mood, the calm she needed to do a good job before it ended.  _ Mai Kujaku. I’m sorry I never got to know you better. I know I would have, Jounouchi would have kept you in his life forever.  _

**_Smile, Yuugi._ ** Atem reminded him again.  **The better we are for her, the calmer this will stay.**

\-----------------------

  
  


“Just promise you’ll love our little monster?” Mai asked. “Promise you’ll be the best you can be for her, Jounouchi.”

“The best. The total best, and anyway, once we win, you’ll be back. If anything happens I mean. Best mom,” Jounouchi insisted. “Best mom, best mom, you know you will be!” He hugged her and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you, Mai Kujaku, don’t forget that. If you want a wedding ring, I’ll get you one, just say the word.”

Aww. “Big lug, you’re terrible at timing, you know that?” She smiled. “Calm down. I know you’ll win.” They had to. “When the chips are the lowest, you guys always pull through.” Yeah. When they were at the lowest. They always pulled through. Her eyes were getting heavy. Funny how there was literally no pain at all. No pain at all . . .

\-------------------------

“Mai? Mai?!” Jounouchi shook her gently. “Doctor, doctor!”

Yuugi ran to the door. “Nurse, get the doctor,” he yelled. “She went unconscious!”

\---------------------------------

**Outside Domino City, Tallest Hotel Building**

Kaiba was at the top of the hotel building with Shizuka. If they weren’t near, then nobody could figure out what it had been. They were going to try the dragon just over the tip top of the bubble to see how it reacted. Was it like dough, would it only pierce for a second, or would the whole illusion pop? “If we are off target, we are responsible for a lot of deaths,” he warned her. “We don’t know it’s power level yet.”

“I can see it,” she told him. “Just off the top, just to see how it reacts.” The wind blew around her, but she was unwavering in her determination. “We have to. I know they’ll be okay. The Blue-Eyes won’t mess up.” Her eyes opened and her gorgeous blue eyes peered out again. “I won’t mess up.”

“I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” Kaiba yelled. The Dragon appeared right above them as he signaled for it to attack the white bubble ahead on the top.

It moved with swift speed and grace. Shizuka stayed still, but she was staying in control. Kaiba could almost seem to trace the Blue-Eyes White Dragon’s path in her eyes.

When it struck,it broke, but not for long. It easily came back to it’s bubble shape again even though the dragon went straight through it.

The dragon had some power, but not enough to break the bubble.

\----------------------------------

**Outside Domino City, Reserved Hotel Room**

This was more like it. Room service with the best he could get. Beat the hell out of what he had to eat last night. He would have a full stomach tonight, with wine. Lots of wine to get through the rest of the hell coming.

Shizuka was on the other side, eating just fine. A couple of misfires, but nothing large, nor did he draw attention to it unless he had to. She still had some vision after all. It helped that the table and utensils contrasted each other. “Thank you for the food.”

Too damn kind. “You jumped risking your life to make it out here. You risked the consequences of the dragon in the middle of a city. You don’t have to thank me for a damn thing. You have the dragon, I am naturally going to take care of you.” He shouldn’t have to say it all the time.

“Maybe, but I remember where I grew up,” she said. “I didn’t always have the best food. My dad didn’t always have the best upbringing for us. I was happy with Jounouchi, but it wasn’t easy with him. It was better with my mom, but not at first. She had to find her own way to survive. So I will always give thanks, even if you start getting tired of it.”

Well, that was interesting. Shizuka actually told him about herself. He knew about Jounouchi’s father, he always made sure he knew about the people around him. It was a tactic that saved his life more than once. Her though, he never had to bother looking into her mother’s side. He didn’t care to.

\-----------------------------------

**Domino Hospital**

Yuugi, Anzu, Atem, Jounouchi, and Satiah all waited while the room was filled with the doctor and nurses. 

“She had months left, those goddesses jumped her up so far. How’s she even going to survive the birth?” Jounouchi was a wreck, pacing back and forth. “This isn’t right. This wasn’t in her vision.”

“Maybe it was,” Satiah said. “She’s unconscious now. Maybe she’ll wake up again one more time.”

“Then I gotta be there. I gotta see her one more time.” Jounouchi waited at the door, eagerly wanting to knock, but knowing that any distraction could make things worse. “All because some fucking Pharaoh didn’t want to wait months!” He grabbed at his hair. “This is fucking bullshit!”

Then, the door came open. A nurse urged him in. “She might not wake up again. You should come say goodbye.”

Jounouchi was in the room, but no one else was supposed to come in. As a few minutes passed though, they convinced them to let everyone in. The world had changed too much to follow every rule. Last goodbyes. 

Jounouchi held Mana. “She got blonde hair. She would be pretty with any hair.” Mai looked asleep in front of him. He came towards the end of the bed and showed her. “I don’t know if you’ll wake up again, but if you can? Look, Mai. Mana is here. Just like you always knew.”

Mai’s eyes opened up lightly once more as the Earth suddenly tremored. She looked from side to side and then toward him. She looked toward Mana. 

Then fell asleep for good.

Jounouchi came over the side and gave her a final kiss. “You’ll be back,” he managed to say. “I promise, Mai. You’ll be back.” He looked at Mana. Blonde hair. She stared back at him.

His little girl was the Dark Magician Girl. He took her over to the window, looking out it. At the edge, there was now a huge river of water going through the side. He moved away and gestured his head toward the window. He couldn’t speak anymore or he would just blabber. Even a word was just too much right now. Even a word.

He held Mana closer.  _ Monster, human, it doesn't matter. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promised your mommy that. She’ll be back too. You’ll see her soon, I promise.  _ She didn’t look like a monster. She looked like a normal newborn, complete with some newborn clothes. He looked back out.  _ Gotta keep it together. Tell them about it.  _ “The Nile just started over there.”

Yuugi stared out the window. Atem came over with him. 

“What is up with the water?” Yuugi asked. “It cuts straight down the center.”

**A twisted celebration, recreating the Nile. Set is cruel.**

Yuugi understood.  _ Lost a wife, but about to gain much more. _ “Mai was brave, and we’ll bring her back. We’ll bring her back, Honda back, and even Hanasaki. He didn’t deserve this. They probably just shoved the millennium tome in his archaeological digging.”

“Yes. Hanasaki was a good person. We’ll bring everyone back that we can,” Atem agreed. Now?  **_We should talk to the women, Yuugi. We cannot prevent him from taking them. All it will do is end our lives, and then no one will be able to play the game._ **

_ I can’t believe I really can’t do anything to keep Anzu away.  _ Yuugi looked toward her. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” she said, just in case someone was around. “Just beat this game and everything will be back as good as it can be.”

“We don’t have diapers, cribs, nothing at all,” Jounouchi just realized. “Mai was months away, and this whole thing, what do we do?”

“The hospital can help,” a nurse said as she came in to check on them. She came over and looked at Mana. “She looks good. This is the first delivery we’ve had since the world changed. Stay overnight, and the hospital will get you plenty of diapers and something for her to sleep in. We can surely spare it.”

“Thanks. Anything you got.” Jounouchi pushed Mana more up his shoulder. “What umm . . . do we need to uh . . .” Her body disappeared from under the sheets. “Oh. Guess they are on top of things.”

“She will be fine, Jounouchi,” Atem warned him. They would win her back, just like everyone else. 

“Now we can set a time.” Set appeared right beside the foot of the bed. He looked over at Mana. “Better than a sorceress now, am I right? The goddesses helped it live the only way it could.”

Jounouchi was about to shout, but instead he was frozen. 

“I don’t have time to watch children, I’d rather get to know my soon-to-be wives. After the game is settled and done though, it’s mine.”

“It is not.” Bastet appeared over the front of the bed. “Children go with the mother. You were not granted her yet and her mother is gone. That leaves her to her father. You cannot touch her, even after the game is over. You gave up her mother for a ‘quick fix’,” she said mockingly. “Remember?”

Set wasn’t impressed. “Damn it.” He grinded his teeth. “I thought I had a good idea there, a monster that was alive and never needed to be summoned sounded so much better than a ‘sorceress one day’.” He shrugged. “I am still taking the others.” 

Anzu and Satiah instantly disappeared. There wouldn’t be a chance for a confrontation about it! When Yuugi, tried to protest he was paralyzed, much in the same way Jounouchi had been to get bitten by Sekhmet. 

“I want the details to this game now,” Set demanded. “I didn’t kill my potential wife for nothing.”

Bes appeared floating beside the bed. “Isis was right, you are a greedy creep. The game takes place in one week. It will involve the players, as well as prey and allies. Both teams will be well informed of how it’s played before it’s time. I suggest everyone find their best cards because there is no god magic allowed. Only monsters.” He gestured to the puzzle around Set’s neck. “You should also remove that.”

Set grabbed hold of his millennium puzzle. “This isn’t from the gods.”

“No, but it’s from a demon, and you are about to give him great access because the gods won’t hold him back. They can’t be involved in it because of rules.” Bes made him aware. “Also, the ones who were sacrificed for it were better people than you know. They’ll defy protecting you. A demon is attached to millennium power. He will rise again, attack you and take you over. No one will help.”

“I’m not afraid of some lowly demon,” Set said. 

“Zorc’s _ really  _ not that low,” Bes warned him. “What was created, ‘it’ will cost you. Your best chances are to renounce all millennium power.”

“My whole empire uses the power of the millennium tome that is set under a demon.” Set just smiled. “I care not. It’s  _ not _ a gods power. Rules are rules. I nor my people will stop using it.”

“Well, then screw you too!” Bes said to him. “You are about to shine a beacon at him for revival, you know that, so stop using the power. Of course, what do I know? I’m just an ancient  _ god of war _ .” He scoffed. “Get it over with, so I don’t have to keep dancing around it. Tell them before you leave.”

Set shrugged. “Fine.” 

“Look out the window, guys,” Bes said.

Yuugi was unfrozen as Jounouchi, him and Atem all looked out the window. Above the water now was a floating boat. On that boat was Anzu and Satiah.

“I have gained access to the gods’ realm temporarily,” Set informed them. “We are all going on a lovely cruise.”

What? “What for?” Yuugi asked. “Why can you go there?”

“I have to make sure all goes well.” He smiled. “You don’t want them having a hard time like Mai Kujaku, do you?”

What? “I don’t get it.” Yuugi looked at Atem. He didn’t get it either. 

“Oh, you sick son of a- you planned on it!” Jounouchi seemed to understand. 

“Oh no, I didn’t. She was supposed to be mine! But, whatever. Her children are still my children. I mean, their children are still my children.” He chuckled. “Split wives are fun, aren’t they?”

“What?” Now Yuugi was . . . “What? What?!” Now Yuugi really got it. “That can’t be!”

“Win, when we win, that was the deal!” Atem agreed. “This whole thing is foul.”

“No, no. Horakhty said ‘for the win’. Not ‘to win’,” Bes said. “It wasn’t a reward.”

“Meaning they were already?” Yuugi asked quietly.

“As soon as Horakhty said it, so Thoth wrote it, and so it had been,” Bes agreed. 

Yuugi covered his face. He was done. He was just done, and Atem could tell.

“Isis is a loving goddess,” Bes said as he started to play a few lovely notes. “She may have played dirty, but she did it all to win the Earth. You’ll probably never understand, mortal, how much it takes to set up something to save the world when it’s been this lost. You’ve got to be willing to do anything.” He finished his playing again.”

“Oh, they  _ will  _ be great to sit on the throne next,” Set told Atem himself. “Now, I have to get going,” Set insisted. “I have another wife to find, and two others to take care of.”

“Wait,” Bes warned Set. “Isis warned you that she wanted more in the deal.”

“Right, right. Go ahead. I don’t really care so much, I already gave them their mirrors.” Set disappeared.

Yuugi and Atem watched as mirrors showed up in front of them. Very similar to the one Jounouchi once had.

“Isis wanted you to know they were safe,” Bes said. “Those mirrors connect with theirs always. You can hear and see them, and they can hear and see you.”

“Anzu?” Yuugi reached out for the mirror and held it close. She smiled at him, but fear was still in her face. He hugged the mirror. At least now he could tell she was okay.

“Save her.” Jounouchi looked over at Bes. “Please? His next wife, that’s my little sister. I already lost someone really important.” Jounouchi could barely manage it. “Please, I beg you. He cares for Anzu and Satiah, but when he doesn’t care for the women . . .” He looked at the bed where Mai had once been.

Bes looked at the ground. “I’m the messenger in this case.” He looked toward Bastet. “Give the human a break? He just lost the mom of his kid. New kid. Kind of the area where we show some compassion?”

Bastet nodded. “I strengthened the dragon and your sister, but that won’t be enough. While Kaiba’s anger runs deep, his emotional love does not go as deep. He has no chance of destroying a planet, but there is a chance he can take out Set with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.”

“Then do it. As long as he can’t destroy the world, let Kaiba pulverize that monster.” Jounouchi looked at his daughter. “I mean that guy, not monsters. Not all monsters are bad. Not you.”

“A price will be paid. A price is paid with and for everything,” she warned him. “You know this.” 

“Anything, just make sure she’s safe.” Jounouchi touched Mana’s nose as Bastet disappeared. “You’ll be safe.”

“J-Jounouchi?” Yuugi looked toward and Atem and gestured his head. Atem gestured his back. “Uh? J-Jounouchi?” Yuugi carefully came over. “Are you sure about that last part?”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi said, still not hearing or seeing it. “Of course. Anything she can do to help my sister. I don’t care if it gets Kaiba more power, as long as he can take out Set.”

“Um? Yeah, but?” Yuugi didn’t want to play with this right now. He wanted to concentrate on getting the girls and their new children back! But? “Gods tend to have heavy prices or rewards. You know, we don’t get much say?” He gestured toward Mana. “On how they do things?”

Jounouchi still didn’t get it. “Mana’s fine.” He didn’t look pleased at Yuugi. “You judging my little girl?”

“No,” Yuugi said. “Of course not, I mean-”

“The gods so far have only split people up in diffusion, or pulled new lives into the mix with infusion,” Atem finally took over. “There is every chance you just gave them permission to do something with Kaiba and your sister.”

“And it’s probably _ not _ diffusion,” Yuugi warned him. “ . . . they like power?”

Jounouchi haphazardly gave Mana over to Atem as he ran out of the shop. Atem held the baby out awkwardly as poor Jounouchi’s far away scream still reverberated back.

\------------------

**Outside Domino City**

“ . . . there was no way to keep it going like that,” Kaiba said. “Eventually, I would run into a kid stronger than me. I was getting bruised, but I was hiding it.” The wine was talking, he knew it, but he didn’t care. “I don’t regret what I did to give us the life we had. It did change us, but we got through it.” His glass was almost dangling, considerably lower.

“Jounouchi gave everything he could to try and see me, and to keep me seeing,” Shizuka said. “He is so headstrong and he accomplishes the impossible, but this time he couldn’t help. That’s what hurts too, hearing it in his voice. Hearing the disappointment. He feels like Duelist Kingdom when I was younger was just a waste now because I still ended up like this. It hurts. It hurts to talk to him that long, because I can always hear it lingering below. He can’t get over the fact that it has to be this way.” 

“If Mokuba lost his vision, I’m sure I’d react the same way. You want your loved ones taken care of. Fixed to survive in the gruesome world we live in with the best senses and chances they can have.” He poured himself more wine. He’d fucking regret it later, who cared, it was expensive and good wine. “People always regretted when they messed with Mokuba. If Pegasus had taken Mokuba sooner before Death-T, I wouldn’t have left until I killed him. Whatever Pharaoh did, it put some . . . grace in me, but I will still kill without hesitation if I have to.” 

“I hope you don’t have to,” Shizuka said. “Let the dragon do it for you. It wants to be near you, I know it does. Let it do what it needs to.” She was trying to pour more wine too. “How much longer until Set takes this whole world away?”

“I don’t know his strategy. I have no idea.” He reached for the champagne bottle now and poured it in another glass to look at the bubbles. “Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles. Eventually they’ll all pop and this whole world will be sent to that hell.” He took it and took a deep swig. “Dragon can’t even take off the top. Can’t do anything. Pierced it for two seconds and the aim fell off.”

“It was just too far away from my eyes,” she admitted. “I thought I could see. I hope I didn’t hurt anybody with that blast.”

“No.” Kaiba cleared his throat. “I think you just brought some water. From the trajectory, I think we broke through enough to have started a small little ‘Nile’ off the side.” He saw it in Mai’s vision.

“Well, I have to get closer next time. Maybe it will work if I’m closer.” 

He reached for her hand as she tried to pour more wine again. “Not that way.” He readjusted her hand. “There ya go.” Like he was going to stop her? He could afford it. “Enjoy it all. Every shred. If Atem loses, this is the end of the world. Even if Atem doesn’t lose, there’s no telling when a bubble falls above us, blowing up sixty percent of the area.”

“Every minute counts.” Shizuka drank her wine again. “You're like a good present, triple wrapped in gruesome wrapping paper.”

Seto Kaiba smirked. That was one way to describe him. He almost said thank you when he felt something pounce on him and bite him on the neck. “The fuck?!” He threw it down, and it ran away to the bathroom. “Was that a cat?” He went to the bathroom but couldn’t find it. “You can bet I’ll complain about this.” He heard a sound of a cat, came out and watched his front door fly open.  _ How did it open a damn locked door? This hotel sucks. _

Aah. A cat bite didn’t sound like it’d be much. He was trying to walk it off. It wasn’t just stinging, it was burning.  _ That’s no ordinary cat. _

“Kaiba are you okay?” Shizuka asked. “What happened?”

“I got mauled by a wild cat that snuck inside. It went out the door.” Inside the nicest hotel in the city, way up there in the penthouse?  _ It had to have been left by the last owner. Who the hell was up here before us?  _ As he rubbed it, it started to feel better. He felt strange markings on it though. As he traced the strange burns, it felt familiar, the tracing of the shapes he made.

“Oh. You should get looked at, it could have something,” she insisted. 

Kaiba traced the symbols on his neck more. “Yeah, it does, but no doctor is going to help me. This is a hieroglyph.” He didn't know what it meant, but they might have to go for another spin with the dragon again.

\----------------------------

A little riskier this time. They had no idea what the hieroglyph meant on Kaiba. They stayed far away from the edge as the dragon was called from Kaiba. When he called it, he felt a burning sensation even harder where he was just bitten. They were still going to go just from the top of the bubble. “I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon,” Kaiba called out. As it arrived, he gave Shizuka a minute for her eyes to adjust, so she could see what the dragon sees.

But before he gave the command, the big man in charge showed up. At least Kaiba figured considering his style of clothing. 

He held his finger toward Kaiba. “I need my wife.”

Kaiba smirked. Wife? Yeah, right. “Nobody’s taking the dragon from me.” He’d rather die than lose it. Set wasn’t phased, and Shizuka wasn’t looking so good. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “You’ll be fine. He hasn’t realized anything yet.”

The enemy’s eyebrow raised.”What do you think you could actually do to me?”

Kaiba raised his arm. New strategy. “Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Attack the phoney Pharaoh!”

Set didn’t move. He just waited for it to attack and then he would grab Shizuka. She would join the other parts of Shizuka. He didn’t plan on anything happening, but as the dragon opened his mouth, he saw a familiar color inside of it. 

He looked toward Kaiba and saw his eyes slightly glowing and a heiroglyphic on his neck glowing.  _ Damn it, those goddesses again!  _ He disappeared before the dragon made its final strike. “Damn it!” He appeared high above. “I can’t believe they gave you such power too. Ridiculous. Fine, I’ll deal with my two wives first, but I will be back.”

“Sure you will,” Kaiba egged him on as he disappeared. The Dragon did get stronger. 

“Seto-”

Hm? Why the hell would she just call him Seto? He looked back and watched her start to tumble. He caught her.  _ The dragon’s stronger, but it’s taking her out faster.  _ “We’ll try it tomorrow.” She needed rest.

“Sorry,” she apologized, backing away. “I lost my balance. I’m ready.”

“Liar. You’re fine for a lot of things right now, but you are nowhere ready to control the dragon again.” From her reaction, one a day, maybe two was probably all they would get. He would watch her though. Maybe she only needed a couple of hours to recharge.


	32. The Bandit King Saved the Day?

**Game Shop**

Ryou Bakura waited for the return of everyone. He was warned about what was going on, but when Jounouchi had his emergency, they all left. He continued to concentrate on the best plans he could to protect what he could.

 _I suppose I could just be extra nice and ask Jounouchi and Mai politely to leave with me? But is that enough, that might not be enough. The extra beds in the house, it should be a good indicator that everything would be fine. The last one only considered Jounouchi worth sparing._ Then, he saw Jounouchi return with his early bundle. Right behind him was Yuugi and Atem. Nobody looked well. Oh. Mai probably didn’t make it. It was a miracle the baby seemed to. “You’re back.”

Jounouchi just gave a slight nod. “This is Mana,” he said. 

Ryou Bakura came closer to check her out. “She’s rather bigger than I thought.”

“She had enough power to pull through,” Jounouchi said. “She’s been fused with her monster.”

Oh. “Sorry, Jounouchi.”

“Nah, nah. She’s still my daughter,” Jounouchi said. “Monster or whatever. Although I think I just pimped out my sister to Kaiba.”

“Pardon?” Ryou didn’t understand.

“Jounouchi asked for help for Shizuka,” Yuugi said dully. “Whenever they help, life changing events happen. Quickly.” 

Ryou Bakura nodded but looked at Atem and Yuugi. “Where’s Anzu and Satiah?”

“Gone!” Yuugi broke down as he closed his eyes and started to cry. “He just up and made them disappear.”

“He wants to keep the prizes until after we win the game,” Atem said a little more calm, but still just as perturbed. “Since the gods do nothing but appease him to play, we have little choice.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Ryou Bakura apologized.

“They never cared about anything else but appeasing him!” Yuugi complained openly to the world. “Now, Anzu is pregnant. So’s Satiah, but they aren’t having regular babies.”

Ryou Bakura could feel Bakura was finally coming around to the surface. “They are pregnant already? Now?”

“Maybe. There is a good chance they could have had them.” Atem sounded so much more solemn than usual. “He took them to a gods realm. They are human with light and dark power.” Atem was trying hard. His body was shaking, but out of fear or anger, Ryou Bakura couldn’t tell.

“And you just let Set wander off with them without doing a damn thing?!” Bakura was awake and back now. “Shameful. You left your own to be devoured by Set!”

“He won’t do anything without risking the game!” Atem yelled back at him. “What else can we do? The power we do have overwhelms the Earth and can destroy it. He knows neither Yuugi or I would use it. We have theories about our half pendants, but we don’t know for sure. That leaves me nothing to fight him with for now.”

“The time will come.” Yuugi tried to sound positive. “We can be stronger one day.” He looked at the mirror. Anzu had it to the side. All he could see was the sidings of the boat. It was left behind. “One day, we can stop it all.”

“Your idiots. Your absolute morons,” Bakura offended them more. “Have you no brains? Do you only think with power? Not everyone has power absolute all the time, and when you don’t, you use your brain. You know, that thing on top of your shoulders.”

“Of course there’s more than power, there is strategy!” Yuugi scolded him. “But he just vanished with them. To a place we can’t follow.”

“Mai died for this advanced game he wanted to play,” Jounouchi spoke again. “My daughter was changed forever because of this game. We are playing it.”

“Perhaps you don’t have to.” Set’s voice from outside. Atem, and Yuugi rushed outside as fast as they could.

Bakura strolled with Jounouchi. _Stupid Pharaoh. If it wasn’t for Rider being in this mess, I’d leave him hanging in the breeze!_

Set was outside, by himself. No one else was around. No flunkies, no minions, no Anzu and no Masika. There was also no Shizuka, a welcomed relief too. “Things went well,” he said to Yugi and Atem. “I propose a draw.”

“A draw?” Atem asked. “That’s surprising coming from the one who rules the world. What’s involved in this draw?”

“I’ll go and let the world get it’s second chance without a game,” Set said, “You basically win. I won’t take the dragon or plot to take away Mana. All I want in return? Are the souls and lives involved with the part of Masika.”

Yuugi nor Atem spoke, but both of their eyes narrowed.

“Just agree, and you win. No gods game needed. This isn’t hard,” Set said again. “That’s all that matters so much to you, to save the world? So, save your world. Just give me Anzu, Masika, Silhouette and Hikaru. That’s all.”

Two unknown names. Bakura knew what they must mean. Being dragged to a gods realm, and being part gods? There was no human nine month wait. _I better act fast._ “I have to say, someone who takes a prize that is _not_ theirs to take must be missing a few thousand screws. Do you honestly think the gods will let you get away with that?” Bakura asked. “What kind of a moron are you? As soon as this game is over, all of the gods will go after _you_ for betraying sacred tradition!”

As he figured, Set was confused, and Atem and Yuugi were quiet. _The things I do. The things I do!_ “What? Don’t tell me the morons forgot to tell you?” He covered his face. “It’s just like Atem, isn’t it? A pain in the butt, waiting ‘til the last minute to reveal his winning card.” Bakura held up his finger to Atem and flipped him off while continuing to speak to Set. “Oh, but I guarantee. Even when you think you’ve got it all wrapped up, he will always find a way to undo everything and piss everyone off.”

Set glanced toward Atem. “What did you do?”

“What else?” Bakura answered for Atem, trying to keep the light on him so that Atem didn’t screw it up. “He’s a royal greedy bastard! He sees something pretty, and he takes it. That’s all Pharaoh’s were ever good for, taking whatever they wanted and never thinking about anything but themselves.”

“Sounds like Atem,” Set tried to glance back at Atem. “What did you do _now_ you snake?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He found out a part was married to her from one of her past visions she’s been having,” Bakura said. “He always takes what’s his. He declared her as his property and his wife right there. He did the same thing with the other side, granting it for his other self instead.” 

“What?!”

Atem and Yuugi were trying hard not to break with a sign of their own confusion.

“Satiah was dead and in _his_ afterlife empire,” Bakura finished lightly, yet with a sneer. “Yes, you may rule Earth now, but the Pharaoh of her afterlife will _always_ have supreme rule over her. Feel free to rage now.”

“You!” Set glared and pointed at Atem. “You are her Pharaoh?” His hand shook in anger. “Both parts are your wives?!” 

Atem didn’t hesitate for long, he finally understood it. “Of course they are. She was mine, so I made her mine and Yuugi’s after separation too. She is from _my_ kingdom, Set. That means _my_ rule will come before yours with her!” Atem pointed right back. “Now! I demand you return our wives!”

“And _slaves_ ,” Bakura added strongly. “Don’t just act like she was with you automatically. Utter nonsense. You _know_ that wouldn’t happen after knowing you for such a short time. She would never end up with you unless you forced her to be!”

\---------------------------

Atem gave a slight nod, then glanced at Yuugi, **_Sorry, Yuugi, for the way I have to say this._ **“You had your fun, Set. Now give my property back!”

 _I get it Atem, as long as they are given back._ “Mine too!” Yuugi declared.

“Declare them free!” Set demanded.

“Never.” Atem’s voice was venomous. Bakura’s plan was the only thing giving them a chance. 

“Pharaoh’s never give up their riches, they’ll let people die first,” Bakura said none too eloquently. 

“Then there won’t be a draw, _unless_ you renounce your ownership of them,” Set demanded just as strong. Once again, Atem nor Yuugi would cooperate. “Fine then! The gods game will go on, but you can bet when I have control over you? I will make you renounce them, and they will belong to me. Like they were always supposed to.”

He disappeared, but then came back with twin cribs made of gold, diapers, and a ton of other baby supplies. “For the short time you’re watching them before I win, I will take care of them as I can. For they will be _mine_.”

Yuugi crept up closer to the gold cribs. “The other two names, Atem.”

“I know.” Atem joined him next to the empty crib. “I was hoping for an already full grown god.” That human side. It may slow things down.”

How human would they be? Would they be like human babies with such a fast experience? Were Anzu and Satiah okay? The mirror no longer showed them. Many thoughts should have been in their head and in their conversation, but nothing came. Yuugi just stroked the crib before lying his head on the side of it.

Atem glanced toward the other crib. Soon, there would be two. **_Bakura’s lies are saving them._** He wouldn’t keep them lies for long, as soon as Set was gone, he would declare it and make them happen. He wouldn’t risk Set discovering the truth, or he would be able to take them away again. Bakura’s villainous, conniving ways . . . were saving them all. **_Yuugi._**

 _I don’t want to talk, I just want them here._ Yuugi made his point clear. 

Mana started to cry and Jounouchi came over to bop her up and down lightly. “Yuugi, it’ll be okay. Gonna have to trust in this.” Yuugi didn’t snap out of it. “I know,” Jounouchi said softly. “It wasn’t even overnight, within less than an hour you just found out you’re a dad. You talked about it, sort of planned on it, but now it’s here. Hey, trust Jounouchi. I’ve been there. I didn’t get the whole nine months, but I did get a decent warning. Still. It still hit really hard, especially when I saw . . . what he was doing to my Mai.” 

Yuugi turned toward him. He nodded. “I know. I’m sorry, Jounouchi.”

“They are okay Yuugi because Set wants them.” Atem’s voice was slower, but filled with purpose. 

“Even Atem’s probably having a slight freak-out over there,” Jounouchi said to Yuugi. “I mean obviously he would have kids in Ancient Egypt. Like tons, he was supposed to, for the throne.” Jounouchi looked toward Atem. “So does that make it any easier?”

Yuugi looked toward Atem. No. Obviously not. “Why isn’t Set back, he’s the one with the magic to rush back and forth.”

Set arrived in front of him, gripping the crib Yuugi was holding onto. “Why am I not rushing back and forth? They are in the process of being born. It’s delicate. They aren’t full gods, that’s why I took them there, so my _future_ wives will have the best chances.” He looked at all of them, and then extra hard at Bakura before glaring at Atem. “I’ll bring your property back when it’s safe. Unless you really can’t wait a few minutes and want them to die?”

“Give them the time they need,” Atem said coming closer to Yuugi, “but not a minute more. I want my property rightly returned back.”

“So do I,” Yuugi said, backing Atem’s words. As much as that word did not fit them, it was their lifeline to them. _Atem. He could be eavesdropping at any time and we wouldn’t know._

**_I know. When they get back, I will make it official. To ensure their safety._ **

_I don’t want to call Anzu property._

**_You can call her wife if you prefer, Yuugi. I’m sure they are already putting the pieces together._ **

_I wanted to be there for her though._

**_She knows in her heart you are there, Yuugi. I know she does._ **

Yuugi checked the mirror again. This time, Anzu’s face was right there, panicked. “Anzu?”

“Yuugi!” she called for him. “Yuugi, something terrible happened!“

“It’s okay,” Yuugi said, trying to calm her down. “I know now too. What’s important is to just take it easy.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not here doing this. There are pixie and giant sized gods just staring at me.” She bent down her head. “I don’t want to be here. How can I do this? Yuugi.”

“You have to be there because I’ve already asked for my wife back,” Yuugi said thickly, “so Set _has_ to give you back because you're my wife and property.” He watched her expression, but she seemed to understand. “In that condition, it’s dangerous though to return.” He wanted to say that he didn’t want what happened to Mai, to happen to her, but not with Jounouchi so close. Instead? “Anzu, I’m right here, I promise, and when it’s all done, you are going to be brought back home. Where you belong.”

“Where I belong.” Her voice sounded squeezed. “Okay. I know I can do this, Yuugi. It’s just birthing a part god, how hard is that?” The joke didn’t carry through. “I wish you were here!”

“I wish so too. You’re mine, and I should be there.” Yuugi wouldn’t risk letting up one second. “Atem wishes he could be there for _his_ wife Satiah too.”

Anzu looked toward her side and then looked back at the mirror. “Uh? Yes, Master Husband.”

 _That sounds like Satiah is giving her advice._ Good. She would know how to act. With that though, Yuugi watched as Atem pulled out his own mirror to Satiah.

He couldn’t see a visual. “Masika?”

“Master Husband.” She couldn’t be seen, but he could hear her voice. “I’m sorry to have lost track of the mirror. It was shameful of me to place it haphazardly to my side. I will make amends for it.”

She was a pro. It was sad to know how good she had been at it, but it only made sense. She played that part most of her life. “Forget amends, wife,” Atem answered. “How is everything?”

“Anzu is getting used to her new role,” she answered. “I am too. It’s . . . unsettling. Many terrible changes brewing inside, with wonderful changes too. I can feel something pushing along the stomach, trying to get out. The only thing that keeps it from being nice is that because of its power, I don’t know if it will explode and kill or not. It’s certainly no way to go.”

“Satiah!” Anzu yelled at her.

“I mean, of course it will be a smooth and simple experience,” Masika said, changing her tune for Anzu. “Hopefully. I don’t know what will happen.”

Atem listened until he felt his mirror being swiped away. Bakura took it.

“Rider, what does the grand gods’ realm look like over there?” Bakura asked the mirror. “Any better? Any worse?”

“You’re trying to make me describe the environment while I’m trying to deal with all of the emotions surging through me right now? Screw you, Bakura, it’s like a Hawaii, what do you want me to say?”

Bakura smiled. “There. That’s my muddy ragtag girl.” He handed it back to Atem. “She’s fine.”

“I know how she is, she told me herself.” Atem gazed back in the mirror. Still imageless. Why was hers imageless? “After you are done, you will come back.”

“Nothing is certain right now, Atem,” Masika said, “but I hope you are right.”

**_\------------------------_ **

**Next to the Gods Realm**

“This is all Set’s fault,” Anzu complained as she watched more tiny gods flying around her. They weren’t in the gods realm, just beside it. Many were there watching, but they couldn’t ‘interfere’. It was part of the rules, and since they were part of the prize, it apparently extended to them. Set had tried to say he could ask Atem and Yuugi to change their minds, but it wasn’t allowed. He would lose the game.

Instead, they were kept right next to it. No god could lend their power, but the natural state of the island gave her a better chance of pulling through, after Set advanced them so far. Although, even though she saw Mai’s death by what he did?

His behavior toward them, when isolated away from Yuugi and Atem, had been different. He was caring, and he swore that if he had to quit the game to use the gods realm, he would. They came first.

He had charisma, and his words felt honest, which was probably how the gods trusted him in the first place. But, as much as he sweetly said anything, neither Anzu or Satiah could be swayed. 

He killed Mai and thousands of innocent people. Nothing could change that. Anzu looked at her stomach again. She was so huge. Everything felt like a dream, surreal, and way too fast. _Please let’s just get this over with so I can get back to Yuugi._ “Would you stay out of my way?” Her words exploded toward the little gods flying around her. “If you can’t help, then just stay out of the way.” She had to call it out, Satiah was too honorable to call it out.

“Just breathe, you’ll be okay,” Satiah said from her side. “Everything will be fine.”

Well? It worked a little better than her last speech about her body. “It won’t bust through me.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to expect,” Satiah said. “If it does, know that you will be safe in the afterlife. Something wonderful will be there for you? It it doesn’t, then that is so much better.”

Satiah really wasn’t good with some personal experiences. 

“It’s okay, Anzu.” She heard Yuugi’s voice through the mirror, comforting her. “I’m right here. Everything will be okay.”

“Yuugi.” How she wanted to believe that, but the image of Mai couldn’t leave her head. _If Yuugi loses me, will he still have the will to keep going on with the game?_ “Yuugi. I have to tell you something,” Anzu said. “If something happens to me, I want you to promise me you’ll still do your best to win the gods game.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you!” His voice was stricken with worry. “Nothing will happen. You will come home safe and sound, with a part god tagging along with you.”

“Promise,” Anzu warned him. “Please.”

“ . . . I promise,” he caved. “If anything happens, which it won’t, I’ll still play the gods game with everything I’ve got.”

\----------------------

**Atem’s Afterlife**

“Man.” Honda opened his eyes. He was on some kind of floor. Cold stone. He pulled himself up and looked around. He didn’t recognize the place. Around him, was a strange sparkly cloak. The cloak ran kind of small, a little too tight and rode too short. “Weird. What am I doing in this?” He noticed not far though was definitely a throne. “No way.” He stood up and started to walk. He wanted to run, but his whole body felt weird. The smaller cloak didn’t help either. He walked faster and then did move into running. When he reached the outside, he saw no one. 

Everything was empty. “Now this I know.” He walked around the empty area. He was around it in the Land of Memories. The puzzle. This couldn’t be the Land of Memories anymore though. The puzzle was gone. “This is Atem’s afterlife.” He stood still and looked at the weird suit around him again.

It didn’t look like something that belonged in Atem’s time. It looked like something from the modern day. “Have I been stuffed here?” He was in the middle of walking home when buildings started to crumble. Then, he saw some people wearing gold ankhs, and then? Then he woke up there. “Hey!” He shouted out to the emptiness. “Anybody out there at all?” Hmm. There must be someone out there. He started to walk out there. Somewhere. Someone must be out there. “Hey there, nice to see someone.”

He approached a lone horse. “Not a human, but this will still work.” He got onto it. “Alright. Naked butt bare on a horse. I’m sure that will feel great for awhile. Not. Now though. What am I supposed to do here?”

\-----------------------


	33. Definition of a god

Next To The Gods Realm

Set watched them anxiously. Especially Satiah, she was almost like . . . Masika. Even the part of Atem with the most of his spirit, had taken to calling her Masika. _All that time ago, stealing her away from me. Those children should have been mine. The gods interfered to create them, and now they are just going to let the mothers die. I can feel it! They know I won’t go on. I can’t do it._ He thought of her lovely smile the day he met the one he was supposed to be with. His father had decided well. He was more than ready, learning his trade, and then that snake in the sand!

The voices of the gods rang out, from casual to blaming.

“Pitiful, poor human. Definitely dying soon.”

“Too fragile, oh too fragile. Wonder if anything can be done?”

“Nothing can be done, we can’t help. Unless Set changes his mind, none of us can help.”

“Poor lost and pitiful souls, a real tragedy. Unable to receive help simply because of game rules. Humanity, such a hard thing. If only someone really loved them, who could save them.”

One day. One meeting. Atem stole her away, took everything, and why? Why? Because he swore the gods told him for many years of the one he would have. Masika. 

Set didn’t have enough power to delay what was happening. He never wanted this. He wanted all of Masika, he could see her so much in both sides of her. That’s all he wanted. Why did the gods have to offer this? He knew there wouldn’t be much time.

Being around them, made him feel human again. But without them, all he had was his power. His mighty powers and his empire that was taking the dreaded world down. If he lost the game, voided it right now, Atem would win. Automatically. He would have no powers, and no part of Masika. 

But, he couldn’t just leave them there to die. Damn Isis. He had no choice. He agreed to no gods, and he needed them. They even fluttered near, acting like he was terrible and hopeless. Like she was sure to die. 

No! “Isis did this on purpose!” Set yelled in disgust. To save them, he had to let Atem win.

**_Use it._ **

_Hm?_ What was that?

**_Use the millennium puzzle to save them. You’ll get your game for the world, and the love of your lives. Why give up one or the other? Why let Atem completely win because of the gods’ tricks?_ **

_Who are you? I demand to know!_

**_Oh, let’s just say I’m part of the ‘father energy’. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her. I’ll take care of all of Masika. I’ll save them, and take Atem down for good!_ **

The demon. _Zorc?_

**_Brilliant guess. Use the puzzle. Just place your hands on it, and tell it what you want. Save them. Come on. What do you have to lose except their lives?_ **

_The gods game is in play. You can’t destroy the world. You have to get through the game and obey._

**_I’m not a god, I’m a demon._ **

_You are an evil god. That is still a god._

**_Oh please, you’re explaining that to me? You just used the goddess approach to nab the broken first tears. It’s all in the definition. For instance, I may be a god to some, but in Christianity a demon is not a god. A god is a creator that rules the universe and has moral authority. I am immoral and if I ran the universe, I would not be bothering with you._ **

_That sounds risky._

**_Risky? Did you know Yuugi was a god too? A god can be an adored or admired influential person. With all his friends and influence, you have to admit, he’s godly. Isn’t he? Isn’t Atem?_ **

_Hmm._

**_A god can even be just a word for exclamation, or cheap seats in the balconies of a theatre. Yes, a god could be a cheap chair. Do you get it? It’s all in the definition. Ergo, I am not a god. I am a demon and I can save them. I just want a little extra . . . living space in return._ **

_You are a tricky demon. I have tremendous power, you can’t take over me._

**_Yes, I know. I just need some room._ **

_I fight fair. If I let you into my body, I want your word that you will not destroy the Earth or hurt Atem or Yuugi or their friend Jounouchi. I want a fair game with them to win first._

**_Yes, yes, fine, fine. Just give me what I want._ **

_I wouldn’t mess with the dragon lady or Mana too. The exact same, give them the exact same chances._

**_Ugh! You Egyptians, you have to put so much fairness on winning stupid games! Fine, I won’t outwardly kill anyone involved in Atem’s ancient past if I enter you._ **

_Or hold something from the ancient past._ “Go ahead and tell them about the Ishtar’s too.” What he was already doing, making a deal with a demon, was disgraceful. Anything that looked redeeming would cast doubt on Set’s guilt and _that_ would be needed later to eliminate Zorc. After the game, the gods only needed a sliver. Something of doubt. It was their style.

For now, letting him in was warranted, but it wouldn’t last long. After the game, he would be banished easily by Horakhty. He just had to wait until after he won the game.

**Why bother? Everything the Ishtar’s could have shared, it’s happened already.**

“Doesn’t matter, making sure there are no lingering regrets,” Set lied. He looked toward Anzu. He had spoken out loud. “I will save you, I promise. Tell Atem and Yuugi that the Ishtar’s are actually alive. I created that scenario to make sure they couldn’t warn him. They are trapped and locked below, but still surviving fine.”

“Then untrap them!” She yelled ungratefully.

He sighed. “Yes, dear.” He went to their abode, grabbed all of them, dragged them to the Game Shop where the annoyance of Atem and Yuugi were standing, and then came back. “Done.” _They could go with me? Back to the afterlife with me, but they couldn’t stay, they would go to Atem’s empire. If I could just not care. It’s not her, it isn’t!_ They looked like her though. Each of them had her charms. She was just divided into two. “Agreed, Zorc,” he decided. “Save them, and remember everything else I said.”

* * *

**The Game Shop**

Yuugi and Atem waited. Jounouchi did too. While they waited, the Ishtar’s spoke of how they were being held hostage, trapped underground, so that they couldn’t follow the forbidden magic signs they had seen.

“We were close,” Isis Ishtar said to Atem. “We were very close, Pharaoh. I knew what needed to be done, and I had the Domino museum accompany us again. Even if something happened that left you without help in the museum, I instructed others to work with Kaiba or Yuugi easier if found in the exhibit area.” 

“We didn’t know what would happen if you had been summoned back to Earth, so we were ready even if you came to your body and not Yuugi,” Malik said. “Night or day, we were ready! We still don’t know which Pharaoh this is either, but it doesn’t really matter now. What matters is someone convinced the gods that the world wasn’t worth keeping anymore. Mankind was exploring beyond its means. It was getting dangerous.”

“Master Malik had followed a group of people who had more demonic items,” Rishid said. “There was also another group that seemed to be on the same trail as us.”

“Kaiba ran into them,” Yuugi informed them. “They are gone now, and he took the rod from them.”

“That’s dangerous, to use anything from him. He could raise Zorc, he’s not simply dead. He’s a demon, he can be resummoned,” Isis warned them.

“Maybe not,” Jounouchi said next to her. “I asked Bastet to help him, so Shizuka would be okay. I think she bit Kaiba. So, he’s protected by Bastet, right?”

“Oh.” Isis nodded. “That weakens the chances Zorc would try anything through him. Still, the more of his power that is produced, the more likely he will come back.”

“I have enough problems with one,” Jounouchi said as he tucked Mana’s blanket around her more. “The millennium items, there are two sets. Good and bad. I mean, if you call sacrificing your life knowingly for humankind’s survival good. I would. I think his rod came from there.”

“That’s Mana,” Yuugi told Isis as she stared at the baby. She must have been seeing something. “The past soul that had ran the Dark Magician . . . and the Dark Magician Girl.”

“Fused?” Isis was surprised.

“Set didn’t want to wait for a date for the damn game,” Jounouchi said cuddling her closer. “He advanced Mai’s pregnancy. She’s not here no more.” That was the end of his speaking.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Malik said to him.

“We’ll get her back. Once we win, we win everyone back,” Yuugi told them. He looked at the crib. “Why did Set just bring you straight here? The Game Shop barely has room as it is.”

“He seemed to be in a great hurry,” Malik admitted. “No words, he just grabbed us and brought us here. There must be a reason for that.”

“This is not good, this is really . . . really not good.” Bakura looked at them. “You three, you _have_ to find another place. There are plenty of places. I need to get everyone different places. Those Ankh idiots will come back, we need permanent places. This is for Yuugi and Anzu and their godly child.”

“Godly child?” Isis asked.

Yuugi explained their current situation.

“Oh dear! That must be a terrible predicament for them,” Isis said. “I am very sorry, everyone.”

“I don’t care,” Yuugi said. “At this point, I really **_don’t care_ **, as long as she comes back safely with it.”

“Pharaoh?” Isis asked Atem. “Who is your new Queen?”

Atem didn’t answer right away. “The Other Self of Anzu,” he said. “It’s . . . complicated.”

“Will it really be using millennium power? The darkness within it?” Malik asked. “That’s terrible.”

“No, it’ll be fine. It has more than that,” Yuugi insisted. “It’ll be good. It won't be a demon.” He looked toward Atem. “It won’t be a demon.”

* * *

**Next to the Gods Realm**

_I sure could use a nap._ Anzu smiled though at her slightly glowing boy. “I picked a good name.” She had to think of something fast, they all demanded it. So, Hikaru. It worked. The birth was almost painless, and she actually survived. Amazing. 

It was cute. Looked more human than godly. Besides the slight glow, it was reminiscent of Yuugi. “Apparently pink, black and yellow are dominant colors.” She never would have guessed. It’s hair even stood up like Yuugi’s. 

Even though it was so fast, Anzu was already excited to be holding the little one in her arms. Hikaru was certainly larger than the average newborn too. A full head of hair, and skin lit up like the sun. _I thought I’d be upset when you were here, but you’re so cute and fragile, I can’t be mad about this._ Heh. The science of cuteness. It apparently worked on her too.

She tried to find Satiah. She wasn’t around there anymore. “Satiah?” Anzu looked over at her mirror. Should she show Yuugi, or should she wait until she was returned? She was going to wait, but she didn’t see Set either. _I can’t risk it. What if something happens? What if Yuugi never gets a chance to see him?_

No. He should know. She lifted the mirror and smiled in it. “Yuugi? He’s here.” She shined the mirror down toward him.

* * *

**Game Shop**

“Atem! Jounouchi!” Yuugi called out automatically. When they rushed over, he showed them proudly. “Look! Look.” He kept staring at it. “He’s got hair like me. He? It’s a he?”

“It’s a he,” Yuugi heard Anzu’s voice. “I had to name him quickly, so I named him Hikaru.”

“Hi Hikaru.” Yuugi waved at him. His hair really was like his and Atem’s. “My son, Hikaru.” He watched as the boy opened his eyes. He had strange amber eyes.

“He’s so huge for a newborn. A full head of hair. He’s kind of glowy and his eyes are cool,” Jounouchi said. “All in all? I’d say your kid’s pretty awesome you two. Three.”

 _He will be awesome._ Yuugi watched Anzu though for her reactions. So far, she seemed happy. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but, I’m stuck here waiting,” Anzu admitted through the mirror. “Set isn’t back, and Satiah isn’t here anymore.”

* * *

Atem looked toward Anzu as she arrived, almost next to Yuugi. She immediately clung to Yuugi, hiding herself in a gold robe with nothing underneath Set had put her in. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. We all are.” Anzu moved from Yuugi slightly, showing off Hikaru. “You are too, aren’t you?” She smiled at Yuugi. “We all made it through.” She looked back down at him. “Did you want to hold him, Yuugi?” She looked toward Atem. “Or Atem?”

“Yes, yes!” Yuugi easily scooped him up as Anzu handed him over. He was clearly better with babies than Atem knew how to hold them. Atem wasn’t good with children in the first place. “Oh, look at you. Nice to meet you in person.” He held out his pinkie and Hikaru held it back. “He seems like a normal baby.”

“Except that he’s a lightbulb in the middle of the night, yeah,” Jounouchi said teasing him. “This uh? This wasn’t at all how I saw this day ending.” He pulled up Mana to look at him. “In three days though, the day is gonna end with you in your momma’s arms. We have to win. We _have_ to. We’ve got Mai waiting on us, Honda, and Hanasaki..” Jounouchi looked over at Atem. “You guys can use any of my cards you want, and Mai’s too. I’ve got a gigantic collection. Oh, if my house is still around?” He looked for Bakura, who was standing a fair amount away. “Hey, Ryou Bakura? Is my house still around?”

“Yes,” Ryou Bakura agreed. “You should consider moving there with your daughter. If there’s extra room, taking one of the new people is also a good idea.” Then his voice changed to Bakura. “Those Ankh people don’t always seem to want to call up their superiors before starting to murder.”

“Atem?” Yuugi came over closer to him, while Anzu was still holding onto him like a lifeline. For safety or to hide herself, he wasn’t sure. “I’m sure Masika is coming with the second.”

Set showed up one more time. Something felt off about him. He pointed to Hikaru. “50% Anzu. 10% a-hole. 40% idiot. After the battle? 100% mine.”

Atem could barely keep from rolling his eyes at that. “Where is Masika?”

“100% afterlife.” Set shrugged. “Not everyone gets a happy ending.”

Dead? “Is that a sick joke?”

“100% afterlife,” Set said again. “You 100% a-hole. Enjoy your 10% kid.” Then, he disappeared. 

“She’s gone?” Anzu didn’t seem to know whether she trusted that. “She’s done that to me twice now. She can’t really be gone. Not this time.” 

“Not everyone is lucky in childbirth.” Atem kept his speech factual. “Many women didn’t always survive childbirth. There are no guarantees. I feel happy you made it Anzu.” He nodded toward her.

Yuugi understood though. _I’m the idiot. He’s the ahole to Set. Hikaru is almost completely mine._ But not quite. “Do you want to hold him?”

Atem held up his hand in refusal. Even though he was also a part of Hikaru, something felt . . . off. The boy seemed fine. It wasn’t evil. In fact? It seemed a little too pure. Atem took his finger and pressed gently against Hikaru’s head. The baby just tried to cross it’s eyes and look at the finger. _I can’t feel an ounce of millennium power._ Something. _I’ve been tricked more than once. This is another one! I can feel it. He can’t take Masika away, that’s against the rules of tradition. Bakura clearly said it so that he wouldn’t do it. The punishment must be severe. So what is he trying to pull?_ “There is no millennium energy in him, Yuugi.” 

“Oh, there must be some,” Yuugi said. “Maybe it’s just really light? And besides, you aren’t just energy. You’re Atem.”

“I know what I am,” Atem said more confidently. This time, with a slight smirk. “I think I understand. He thinks he is so clever.” He gestured toward Hikaru. “This has nothing to do with me, Yuugi. Like Mai, he was only . . . rushed.”

“Rushed?” Yuugi asked looking toward Hikaru.

“Oh, yeah. I get it.” Jounouchi smirked too. “Nice one, Yuugi Mutoh!” He winked. “No gods help needed for you two, eh?”

“You mean she was already-?” Yuugi looked back toward Anzu. “Oops. Oh. Um.”

“Hikaru was already conceived?” Anzu held him tighter. “I just lost the nine month wait. Well, I lost all the pain too. Can’t be picky. Oh wait. Yes I can!” Frustration. “Horakhty had said she would impregnate _us_ if we win with part gods, right? To give humanity a chance back?”

“Did Satiah’s belly become large, like she was pregnant?” Atem asked.

“Well, no. Mine just blew up real big,” Anzu said. “I thought maybe we were taking turns.”

“But she said that whole thing about the belly?” Yuugi questioned.

“Yeah. She was talking about mine,” Anzu said. “She was right by my side, being supportive, but she’s not really a modern kind of girl.”

“More tricks by the gods. Man, I had it up to here with tricks! Why would they do that?” Jounouchi asked. “Everybody would find out right after the birth. What was it all about?”

“I? I think I might know. Set. Set, he uh.” Anzu sort of glanced toward Yuugi, then back at Hikaru. “He was _real_ protective and it was scary. Unlike Mai, he didn’t really want that to happen to us.” Small cough. Trying to be delicate for Jounouchi.. “The gods around us kept urging him to use their help. They tried to convince him that I would die. Even Satiah didn’t have the greatest confidence in what was happening.” 

Ah ha. “The ultimate bluff,” Atem said, like he figured it all out. “This whole thing was nothing but a bluff.” Set couldn’t let gods help, or he’d forfeit the game. “They were counting on his feelings to save you.” Ah. Clever! Extremely clever Isis, he would forfeit before the rules were even explained. Hikaru was Yuugi and Anzu’s child they would have had anyway. The lighting around it was probably from being born so close to the God’s Realm.

Thank goodness. Saving the world didn’t include brats with Atem. 

However? How did she survive then, and where had Masika gone? She wouldn’t just vanish. _This child could only have been conceived recently, there’s no way Anzu should have survived without any help. Even with the goddesses help with her child, it was too much for Mai and she was much further along. Hmm. Masika has disappeared too. Set cannot just take her. Then._

“So then . . . if Atem’s new queen wasn’t actually pregnant, and it was just Anzu and Yuugi’s playing around that made Hikaru?” Jounouchi wondered out loud.

“Hey!” Yuugi warned him. “You don’t have to phrase it that way.”

“Nah, no worries. I played too, remember?” Jounouchi reminded him as he gestured to Mana. “Anyhow, what was I saying? Oh yeah. If Masika never did nothin’ with Atem and it was all a big farce that way, then where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Set clearly found some way to win Anzu’s life, but not use the gods. Sacrifice? _He would not!_ No, he wouldn’t, of course he wouldn’t. They were both the women he was infatuated with, he wouldn’t! Then again. “To save a part of Masika, he had to lose the other part.” Once again, Masika’s life was over, having been made a sacrifice.

“Are you positive?” Anzu asked. “Maybe he’s just hiding her.”

“The gods would still know,” Yuugi agreed with Atem. “You had to survive in some way without gods. If Masika was used as a sacrifice though, and it wasn’t to the gods, then who was it to?”

“What else?” Atem’s voice was huffy, unlike him, except for one thing. “To Zorc! She held the millennium power!”

“Zorc?!” Yuugi, Anzu and Jounouchi yelled at once. Even Isis, Rashid, and Malik’s voice came from the background.

“The legendary demon that Pharoah had finally taken down,” Malik answered. “Oh no. If she was sacrificed to him, then he could return. Pharoah? Do you believe he will return?”

Atem didn’t answer. He just crossed his arms and glared out into the night sky. 

Yuugi touched Hikaru’s little hand, wondering himself.

“To exist with a demon for eternity,” Atem finally spoke. “I would not have wished that upon anyone.”

Especially her, Yuugi knew that. Atem finally met someone that was like him that wasn’t . . . evil. Someone who went through all the same terrible things, and now that ending. Oh. Atem didn’t look so good at all. _Atem?_

**_She exists in a land of demons with Zorc now! For eternity. That was no fate for her!_ **

_I’m sorry, Atem, that your friend is there. After we win though, we can get her back._

**_No we can’t, Yuugi! The gods will restore what they can. She was taken without the gods help. She belongs to Zorc._ **

Oh. Yuugi was starting to understand. It was a fate worse than spending thousands of years in the millennium puzzle. Eternity with Zorc. _She was once a wife of ours. She was part of Anzu. I didn’t know her as well as I should have, but . . ._ it did hurt. Masika was a good person! An excellent person and the bestest of friend to sacrifice herself for Bakura. She did what she could.

Anzu was cuddling up strongly with Hikaru now, more like she was using him for strength as she started to cry. She couldn’t even hear the conversation Yuugi had with Atem, but she seemed to understand it as well. A part of Satiah was trapped in a hell for eternity with no escape.

_Maybe he just took the power and released her? Maybe he just killed her and she’s waiting in a better afterlife?_

Atem didn’t answer to Yuugi anymore.

“So now we have a Zorc and a Set to deal with,” Jounouchi broke the silence. “Which one do we worry more about? Zorc still needs a body. If we can just keep the goddesses protecting Bakura, then he won’t get the chance.”

“I’m not involved in the game, that’s true, but The Bandit King is,” Ryou Bakura reminded Jounouchi. “Gods can’t interfere with him, so I doubt they can interfere with me.” He didn’t look at all comforted with it. “Can I drop it without losing the game for everyone? I don’t really want to be possessed again. I mean, not by Zorc. I can deal with the Bandit King, but not Zorc.”

“Stay away from all millennium items,” Malik warned Ryou Bakura. “If you can keep them away, then you can stay safe.”

“You don’t know how hard that is to do sometimes,” Ryou Bakura answered back.

“Well, you’re going to have to try,” Jounouchi warned Ryou Bakura. “Because Set is bad enough, we don’t need a Zorc.”

“But . . .” Anzu was still coming to terms with it, searching for another answer on what happened to one of her best friends. “Horakhty wasn’t on Isis’ side like the others, they were on the side of Set, and Horakhty was the one that said it! It doesn’t make sense. It can’t be a sacrifice to Zorc.”

“ _Did_ Horakhty? The exact words were what?” Yuugi thought back to it. It wasn’t easy to figure out. They had to ask the ‘lighted ones’. It wasn’t simply spelled out. “I grant Sekhmet and Bastet’s wish for humanity’s sake for the win.” It sounded easy to understand. 

“That was the part human part god thing,” Jounouchi said. “Yeah, Horakhty said that. Could Horakhty have meant something else somehow?”

Atem was also trying to figure it out. “Sekhmet and Bastet’s wish.”

“That was the part humanly god,” Jounouchi said. “Right?”

“Or was it not? What if Horakhty was indicating their true wish, and not what they wanted to get their true wish? To be freed of becoming one?”

“Their ultimate wish. Yeah, makes sense. Then Horakhty made them happy so they’d just help now?” Jounouchi reckoned. “They can’t help though, it’s against the rules.”

“For those involved,” Yuugi said. “Maybe Horakhty was trying to save Mai. Or maybe.”

“Bakura!” Yeah, Jounouchi reached his decision. “Maybe they can seal off Bakura until the games, and make sure Ryou Bakura stays safe? It’s pretty dicey. Ooh. Zorc.”

“I don’t know.” Anzu didn’t seem any happier with the reveal. “Horakhty said we would know. Bastet told Satiah and I something else. Slight of hand I guess.”

“Being truthful, while being deceptive.” Horakhty could accomplish that. None of them knew Anzu was pregnant, but Horakhty could have known. Even Isis might have known.

Perhaps the gods had not just used them after all.


	34. Honda's Deed

Manga Reference: Similar to Yugioh Zero look. Jounouchi is talking about the time in the comics before Duelist Kingdom.

**Night Time**

Yuugi was sharing with Anzu now and Hikaru. It looked like Anzu was over the hump about keeping Yuugi back a distance. Jounouchi kept Mana with him in his room. The other room had Malik and Isis sharing. Rishid had taken to sleeping downstairs. Bakura and Mokuba went to their own place. As long as everyone else was gone before the morning sun, it should be okay.

Yuugi tried to offer something to Atem. His other self knew that Masika’s fate hadn’t weighed well on him. Atem assured Yuugi that he and Anzu could share rooms and have Hikaru with them. Jounouchi offered that Atem could help with Mana if he wanted to feel more involved, since he was such ‘a great friend’. 

Atem’s confused feelings right now, didn’t mean he wasn’t happy for Yuugi. As he once said to himself, as soon as Anzu came back, he announced that she belonged to Yuugi. She understood the importance of it, and she didn’t rebel.

 **_Perhaps after this whole fiasco is over, Anzu will stay married to Yuugi. They might have a real wedding besides just ‘Pharoah saying it is to be so’._ **Yuugi’s dream come true? Yuugi never spoke of children, only Anzu in the past, but he seemed to be okay with the thought of fatherhood. He did well with Hikaru.

Which, in that grey day, was about the only thing Atem could focus on to keep his concentration. There was something good to fight for. His friends. Jounouchi to get back to Mai. Honda to be brought back. Yes, he tried to concentrate on the good. The positive. Otherwise, if he didn’t think of those things . . . his mind drifted toward . . .

 _I’ll set him on fire, I’ll sting him with scorpions, I’ll electrocute him, I’ll cook him alive, and he will experience the sensation of death so many times that his soul will be shattered to pieces!_ Everything, every blasted punishment or curse he had ever dished out! It was Set’s fault, he rushed everything! He rushed Mai, he rushed Anzu, and he turned a blessing that would have been given in nine months regardless, into a curse killing Masika!

His mind was in a terrible state. He hadn’t known Masika extremely well but, Yuugi seemed to always call it right. There was someone like him, suffering like him, that he could bond with. They understood each other, whether Bakura liked it or not. Even coming back to life, so many things others couldn’t comprehend. They both moved through it. Now, the thought . . . on the whole . . . that she had been dragged to a hell as a sacrifice, it just . . .

He wiped his eyes. This display of emotion wasn’t something he often did. Being alive, things always hit so much harder. 

\------------------------------------

**Afterlife**

“Whoah. That was a scream.” As Honda wandered around on the horse. He watched as out in the distance, just a short ways, there was a vivid light that seemed to emerge. He did his best to make it over there. He used to deal with extraordinary things in his youth just about as well as he used to fight. He was ready for anything coming at him.

Except that. Honda looked back away. “No, I have to help. Get over it.” He went into a little stone area. It had large stones that were like headstones but nothing was on them. Then there were smaller stones on the ground. _Not helping man, gotta look._

Beside that, was the big dilemma. “Poor Anzu.” Honda went to her aid. “Hey there. Don’t worry, I’m here too.” He took off the strange cloak of his outfit and put it over her. She was glowing oddly, she probably needed it more. “Anzu?” Her hands started gripping the sand. “It’s okay. I’m here. You don’t have to go through this alone.” 

The world falling apart from around him. Them inside something that looked like Atem’s memories. It wasn’t hard to figure out. “We just gotta be brave until this whole . . . death thing is figured out.” He tried to use the outfit to bring her closer. _Am I ready for this? I don’t think I get a choice._ Anzu was extremely weak. “Boy. Yuugi would be freaking out right now if he saw me with you like this.” 

Literally. Besides that cloak outfit, he was naked. Since he gave it to her, he was completely naked. He could even feel parts of her bare body against him. But. He didn’t care. At this rate, bodies were just that. Bodies. If they even were bodies. “Are we just spirits, imagining our bodies now?” Well, at least he wasn’t alone. “Huh. I didn’t even get to challenge Jounouchi once for Shizuka. How lame.” Yet, his words were breaking up slightly. _Nah, nah. I can be brave. I can be-_ “What the-?”

He felt movement of Anzu. “Coming to? Sorry about this.”

“I’m not Anzu. I’m Masika.” She propped herself up higher and looked between them. She seemed to have absolutely no qualms about her being naked in front of him. “I mean Satiah . . . what?”

**Figure it out. Worthless.**

Honda heard voices. Strong but soft. Two of them, separate. One male, more demonic. The second, gentle. More feminine. He looked at the small statues on the ground.

Honda felt the strange woman that looked like Anzu, holding onto him as the whispers came again. Deeper. Faster. Haunting. “I can’t stand. I’m so weak, what happened?”

She couldn’t stand, and she leaned against him. In her current condition. 

“You’re not . . . properly dressed.” Man! Honda knew Anzu was stacked, but she was a friend. This was like Anzu stacked, with a woman that was not shy about herself _at all._ Satiah wore the outfit like a cloak around herself, with less than perfect precision to hide anything. “I’m trying to propose to someone at the moment. Well, I mean I was.” _Yeah. Maybe it was a good thing this happened. A pretty woman still turns my head, even from Shizuka. I’d be loyal no matter what but there’s only one that I ever . . ._ “Funny. How the oldest memories seem now.” He stood up while she held on. “Now what do we do?”

Satiah looked at the outfit around her. “You should wear this. Most likely I am gone. Set must have done something to me. There is no humanly body to protect.”

“Set?” Honda didn’t know who that had been? 

“The Pharaoh who destroyed Dominic City,” she said. “I mean Domino City.”

 _Set?! That’s the name of the guy, huh? Rotten name. Is that the voice I hear? Man, this thing just gets worse._ “Take it,” he insisted. “I don’t care who might be alive or might be dead. Maybe both or maybe none. I’d never leave a woman out here in this condition.” She just had this strange look. Anzu had given him that look before. “I’m not being stupid, I know I might be blowing some chance. Truth being, it could be either one, but I’d rather you be covered like a lady.”

“Modern men are strange,” she said. “That didn’t come out right. Thank you. Huh.” That ‘huh’ was less of a question, more catching her breath, which was practically glowing. “Something is wrong. I _still_ have breath and feeling.” She tried to shrug off the cloak again.

“Whoah, easy,” Honda warned her. “That’s grade A support right there.”

“I suppose I’m not gone. Strange, why am I here then?”

They both heard the sound of cackling, demonic, while a nicer voice rose through the other side. The whispers though, it didn’t make sense. “You’ll die without this cloak, Honda,” Satiah pointed out. “The gentle voice keeps saying it.”

“Then I go, but you can’t. You are going to keep it,” Honda declared. “If I’m here, then it’s either my time, something else will come along, or I have some kind of duty to perform. Maybe even just keeping you alive. That’s the final word.”

She placed her cloak back on better again. He didn’t even know her, and he was doing this for her, even at the sound of the words. “Thank you.” It was said with much more sincerity.

The voices. Indecipherable sometimes, clear at others. One laughing and invigorated at her confusion and sadness.

Now. She was at a bridge between the afterlife and Anzu’s dimension. A bridge that Honda had crossed over into. _What has Set pulled? Is Anzu okay?_

_\------------------------------_

**Yuugi’s Room**

“He’s a little bigger, but he seems like a normal baby. Well, I mean he acts like a normal baby,” Yuugi said to Anzu as he patted his son’s head. “What was the birth like?”

“The small flying gods were driving me crazy,” Anzu remarked. “It wasn’t painful surprisingly. I really believed that . . . that I was going to die. Just like that, pregnant and birth. I was sure of it.”

“Set didn’t want you to,” Yuugi warned her. “He didn’t want to lose Satiah either, but it was just too much. I’m sorry.”

“I guess she’s at rest again. This time, I think,” Anzu said, but she still felt skeptical. “I know that she wasn’t put to rest when she was trapped in the game system. I know that when she took the dangerous energy, she didn’t go either. This time though, she has to be. Right?” A small glimmer of something shined back in her eyes.

Yuugi knew what she meant. “I know, Anzu. She’s eluded it twice. But.” If Set was telling the truth, and because of the circumstances he would have to be . . . “I don’t think she did this time.”

Anzu looked away “Atem thinks she was sacrificed, because I was somehow able to be saved without the gods help. His instincts are great.” She looked back to Hikaru. “I want to cry over missing her. She’s been a part of my life for so long. I want to laugh and smile though that we’re okay, and that Hikaru is safe and happy and funny and . . . I’m sad and happy at the same time, Yuugi.”

Yuugi cuddled up closer to her. 

“And Atem, I don’t even know _how_ he feels,” Anzu admitted. “Atem looks somewhere between miserable and . . . evil,” she whispered. “You know?”

Yuugi shrugged. He didn’t know how Atem was doing but he knew what she was talking about. “He’ll put his whole self into winning this game. This isn’t over for anyone, everyone gets a chance to come back. Maybe there’s even a way to get Satiah back.”

Anzu wiped her eye, breaking down a little more. “I don’t think you can retrieve her. I want to believe that it’s possible, but if she really was sacrificed to Zorc. That demon.”

“I don’t know but if there’s a way to get her back, we’ll get her back.” Yuugi watched Hikaru prop himself up in the crib. Not a normal newborn either. _Then again, Anzu made it. Maybe they can._ “Maybe the gods still can. If we win, and it’s said anyone could be brought back, then maybe there is a way. I didn’t see any clauses in it that said ‘noneligible for sacrifice’. You know?”

“I hope you’re right,” Anzu said as Hikaru started to cry. “I really hope you’re right.”

\-----------------------

**Jounouchi’s Room**

Jounouchi rocked Mana back and forth. Yuugi had lent him an old rocking chair. It helped put her to sleep, and since he didn’t have Mai, Yuugi thought it was a fair trade or something. Doing what he could.

It wasn’t really though, no matter how he looked at it. Yuugi had his kid and Anzu. Jounouchi had Mana but lost Mai. And Atem? Man. 

He was hopeless. He tried to get him to take Mana for two seconds so he could eat something, and that old ‘great and powerful Pharaoh’ just held her out from him like he was holding trash. He had no idea how to handle her.

Yuugi was a natural, no surprise. Probably a secret dream of his to have his shop and success with Anzu and a family. 

Still, other things were on Atem’s mind too. It was best to let that genius simmer. Maybe he’d come up with something? So, Jounouchi chilled alone with his new daughter, leaving Atem be for the night.

And those words used for the ending too! _100% afterlife. What a cold-hearted way to say she died. You’d think he’d have more compassion, he was supposed to be madly in love!_ Atem wouldn’t let that stand. 

This was a guy that couldn’t let anyone get belittled, especially Yuugi and his friends. 

Atem always seemed to have a more mature attitude. Almost a wise sort of knowing around him. Nothing phased him, but while he didn’t say much, the eyes of Yuugi when he first changed seemed present again in him. It was this sort of whacked out look. His hair, it seemed a bit more wild too, which was saying something since it was always wild. It was more like a colored octopus, running in different directions.

And those eyes. He just couldn’t get over those eyes. Even if he didn’t know how to hold Mana, he wouldn’t have let him hold her for long. _I guess after thousands of years in a puzzle alone, and then running a kingdom that wasn’t making you happy either, Atem had found a decent friend that could connect with him in a way Yuugi or I couldn’t._ He kept rocking. “Either that, or Atem could be fancying her.” Jounouchi heard his words out loud. Atem never fancied anyone, but she was Egyptian. From his time. At one time partly his and Yuugi’s wife? 

He didn’t fancy Anzu, but Satiah just wasn’t Anzu anymore than Atem was Yuugi. Either way, a connected friend, or a girl he might have liked, Satiah was stuck in a hell with a demon, and it looked like it was eating Atem up.

_Man, immortal or whatever, Set better be saying his prayers and praying to a different god ‘cause when Atem gets mad? If he really pissed off Atem. If he brought out the old side that used to be there when Yugi first got to know me?_

Ooh. When it was all over, Set was gonna roast like a pig on a spit.

\---------------------------

**God’s Realm**

Set woke up on the ground near the Gods realm.

**_Wakey, wakey._ **

“Uh?” Set looked around. “Where are my wives?”

**_One made it. One didn’t. I returned Anzu to Yuugi and their terrible son._ **

“But the other part?” Awww! “She’s gone?”

**_The child was too powerful with evil. My millennium power was too much for the little humanity she had. She’s in the afterlife now with her mommy._ **

Damn! “At least, I still have one,” he tried to tell himself. One was enough for the bet. Afterward, if Horakhty was happy with the outcome, maybe Horakhty would bring the other part back? “Three days. I am going to make them suffer by my own hands in three days.”

**_Or I can?_ **

“No.” He refused to let the demon have that much control over the situation. He picked up one of the mirrors left behind. He could see the siding of a building, with a crib not far nearby. “Yuugi’s shop.” 

Yep, Yuugi had his wife for now, but not forever. _I won’t let him take her away again. They were supposed to be mine. Mine!_

**_You can still make them suffer. Call it an accident. Have one of your minions check up on them, see if they are following the rules. If not? Not your fault if you accidentally don’t make it and someone not in the bet gets killed._ **

Well, that wasn’t half a bad idea. “The less people around, the less cheering they are going to get.” The less cheering, the better he would do against them. However, he needed to keep the Ishtar’s safe, they were the confusing hand that proved he was still good when his judgment came. Besides, there was no rush. This wouldn’t be a typical game either. 

Each time they made their move, no one was going to cheer. No one would walk away from that game without some heartache. 

\---------------------------------

Zorc waited inside the soul room of the split millennium puzzle. Half of him was in Yuugi’s side. Half was in Atem’s side. It wouldn’t be long now. _Come on, Atem. Think about the words. Go and fetch that pretty little wife._

**\--------------------------------**

**Afterlife**

“I feel strange,” Honda said. “Light. Peaceful. I don’t think I would have liked this a few hours ago.” His voice was steady and softer. During that time, he’d been talking to Satiah about the present and what had been happening. “Yuugi’s a dad. I wish I could have seen Yuugi when he found out.” He smiled at her. “Then again? I’m hanging out with someone who became his wife, with us looking like this. Pretty sure he would want to kick my butt.” He chuckled. “I died.” He said it as he leaned away. 

He was now fully clothed. Satiah had noticed that, but had kept quiet about it. Letting him realize it all for himself. “No one would kick your butt.. They would be happy you were here.”

“Yeah. Sure. See these?” Honda pinched a section of his yellow T-shirt. “I used to wear this all the time in middle school, and I wore it in high school. Until it finally got so ragged that I had to give up on it. It was the comfiest though. These pants were my favorite too. No way were they ever this big. I wore these in elementary. See the naturally worn out holes in the knee area?” He patted his knee. “Loved them. Perfect for summer. It gave a little bit more room when I was playing and jumping around back then.” 

He even pulled at his shoes to show them off. “These I used to wear in the sixth grade. Man, broke my own heart when my feet got too big. The color was my favorite, they always fit just right. They were the best shoes ever.” He laughed. “Yep, no doubt about it. I’m dead.” He shrugged. “At least I skipped the pain part of it all. Instant access, right?”

“Skipping pain is a benefit.” She tried to make him feel better, but she hardly knew him. Only what Anzu told of him. “I am sorry you cannot play your game for Shizuka Kawai.”

“Stupid thing anyway. I doubt she would have said yes,” Honda said. “Shizuka was with me because I made her feel stronger. I was with her because she was gorgeous and sweet. Lovely person. I’d never hurt her, and she’d never hurt me.” He chuckled. “Easy to admit now. I kept saying love over and over to myself. I wanted to believe that. I just wanted to move on with something new. A wife and kid with someone who was really sweet.”

“There was nothing wrong with that.” At least she could comfort him there. “Many women married when they were younger. Twelve. Thirteen. Boys tended to be more men. Sixteen to about twenty. Typically. There was no real officialing written down. They moved in with each other and simply learned to be with each other. Sometimes there was love before, and sometimes there was none.”

“You learned to love each other. Huh. I feel a little less bad about that now,” Honda admitted. “Pretty young though.”

“Not really. Not many lived long lives. So, you were supposed to live it to the fullest that you could.” 

“I up and died on Jounouchi before this duel. That’s going to make him mad. He was one of my best friends. This was? I know I was angry about it, but it would almost cement this idea that I was a part of his family. That I could be with Shizuka. Not that she would say yes. I guess I was bound to have a regret or two when I die unexpectedly, right?” 

Satiah watched him starting to slouch.

“Okay, I’m a mess. This is kind of hard. I mean? I imagined that like one day I’d have _that_ ,” Honda blurted. “What Yuugi has. A wife and a kid. The simple good life with a butt kicking or two in the background. I mean, I was still friends with Jounouchi.” He leaned his head back. “Leave this whining part out when you tell the Yuugi’s about this. I want to be just the awesome hero that saved you. Okay?”

“Okay.” She would do her best for him.

“Man. I am fumbly and awkward at death. It’s almost like being too drunk to think straight. I did say to leave these parts out right? Make me sound good?”

“Yes.” Satiah sat back down. “If anything happens to allow me to survive due to your cloth, I will find a way to honor you, Honda.” Hmm. “If you hadn’t died, perhaps I could have satiated you in some way.”

Honda’s eyes almost sprang to life slightly. “Now, you say that now-no. That’s . . . that’s not the words.” 

“If this is a way between, I believe I could have found some water,” she said again. “You doubt it?”

That spring in his eyes seemed to disappear and was replaced with a smile. “Right. Water. Yeah. No, yeah, that whole thing really messed up my mind. Heh. Death makes you think funny things. Cause. I wish I could have helped.” He started to close his eyes as he started to fade. 

“Honda. When they win their game, they will bring you back,” she assured him. “Don’t doubt that. They will win. This isn’t the end for you. Perhaps, you can still play that game for Shizuka Kawai?”

He was gone though now. Hopefully he heard her as his body faded away. His afterlife was not within an expired empire. It was time that he moved on.

\------------------------------

Gods Realm

Honda opened his eyes and found himself on the ground.

“Hirito Honda!”

That voice? That was familiar. Honda opened his eyes and instantly knew. Though she was so much older. “Ribbon.” Yellow Ribbon. “Miho. Hi.” It was the girl of his dreams in high school. He had tried so hard to win her heart. Okay, well he didn’t write the message, and Yuugi did most of the work, but he did still try. Try to win her all those years ago.

She still wore a beautiful dress, that beautiful purple hair, that pleasing smile, and that unforgettable yellow ribbon. In fact, she looked exactly the same as she did in school. Not a day older. “Honda, Miho so glad to see you!” She jerked him up from the ground and hugged him. “Miho has been looking forever for anyone that Miho knew!”

Yeah. Anyone. That would include him. He enjoyed the hug from her. The terrified hug trying to hold onto some semblancy of a person. “Glad to see you too, Miho. Where are we?” He looked around. _Damn._

They were in a paradise he’d never seen. There was nothing dead or not quite blooming. Everything was fully opened, the grass was entirely green, the weather was decently warm without being a burden. “Man, it feels like a paradise.”

“Miho thinks it might be last paradise of life,” her small voice squeaked. That squeak was still there in Miho.”Why are you here? There is a whole bunch of folks scattered out and nobody knows what’s going on. We have been here for days.” She pointed to some trees nearby bearing fruit. “Although no one can starve. There is fresh food all around, and water is easy to find. Walk around ten minutes or so and you will find some.” She sighed. “Miho hadn’t found anyone she knew from Domino City though. You are the first.”

“Well, I am glad to have found you,” Honda said. He looked around. “There looks to be something in the distance. A palace?”

“Miho has been walking that way, taking breaks between,” she admitted. “Miho doesn’t go very far. It’s scary. What happens when everyone gets to the palace, you know?” She shook her head. “Plus, Miho’s clothes? I didn’t leave in these. This dress is a favorite, the yellow ribbon is from high school, and these shoes were from elementary school. Miho thinks she might have died, and she’s scared to know what’s next.”

Oh. Same clothes situation. “I think we are too.” He wasn’t usually bold with the truth when it came to her back then, but he couldn’t lie to her. Not now. “That palace is our destination, Miho. Don’t be afraid. You don’t want to walk around here aimlessly forever, do you? It’s time to take that next step.” He held onto her hand. “We’ll do it together, okay?”

Her eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled and wiped them away. She had always tried to smile. “Together, Honda! We’ll go together.”

\---------------------


	35. Zorrrrrrrc!

“Hey.” 

Atem heard a small meow in his room. He didn’t want to open his eyes. There was just so much someone could take, and even Atem could feel his limits being reached. He was sitting on the bed, cross-legged and staring ahead in a mirror. He saw a wilder look in front of him, gazing back. A look he hadn’t found himself sporting in a long time. He twisted his head slightly to see who had beckoned him. “Not a cat.”

The human body could only endure so much. It was early in the morning after a night of pure hell. He didn’t want to deal with the cat.

“Hey. You need to move.”

Atem groaned slightly. The cat wasn’t the only one in the room. Yuugi had came in. “I need to move?” Why? “Why do I need to move? I only have three days to study to win a game for the sake of humanity that I don’t know the rules to yet.”

“Atem, I’ve never seen you like this. Look, I know it’s tough.” Yuugi opened up the curtains. “We’re worried though. You don’t look so good.”

Atem stared at the bedding and then at Yuugi. “I will get everyone back as soon as we win. Yet. There’s something odd . . . I feel something pulling at me.”

Anzu walked into the room with Hikaru.

Hmm. “Kiss her, Yuugi,” Atem commanded.

“Uh?” Yuugi didn’t understand his meaning. “Kiss Anzu?”

“Kiss her, but search. Search for her other half.” 

“With the power I used to find Hanasaki?” Yuugi shrugged. “Atem. That might be gone now. If she had some power, it probably helped during birth.”

“I feel no millennium power inside of your brat, Yuugi. Kiss her, but search for what we need!” He watched Yuugi kiss Anzu again. “Air. Breathe in the kiss.”

Then Yuugi pulled away almost immediately, his eyes squinced and his head felt dizzy. “Oh man.” Yuugi’s finger pointed outward. “I got something, but I don’t what I got. She’s hiding there. She’s trapped there, but I don’t see it. But I feel it.”

“See what? Feel what?” Atem demanded. “Yuugi!”

“It looks sort of like Egypt,” Yuugi answered, “but it doesn’t feel like Egypt. Hang on.” Yuugi headed downstairs to Jounouchi. “Morning Jounouchi.”

“Morning.” Jounouchi looked terrible. Not enough sleep, holding Mana. “What is it?”

“I need that gold scarab. I have to figure it out,” Yuugi insisted. “We have to go to Bakura. I need the ring.” Jounouchi lent him the scarab Sekhmet gave him. He cleaned off most of the blood.

\--------------------------------

Atem waited for Yuugi, while Anzu was trying to talk to him. He wasn’t paying much attention, he just wanted to know what Yuugi found. His head still filled with Horakhty’s words, tracing and retracing.

**_Then it is over. The future that would have been is no longer decided thanks to . . . rebellious goddess’ plans. Let it come to pass, I grant Sekhmet and Bastet’s wish for humanity’s sake for the win. I hope you never come to regret your choice, Atem.”_ **

“Anzu.” Yuugi came back into the room with Ryou Bakura and Mokuba trailing behind. “I need you to blow on the ring, and see if you can find Masika.”

“Huh?”

“Satiah. You know her best. She is the other side of you,” Yuugi encouraged her as Ryou Bakura handed over the ring. “You have the best chance of finding her.”

Anzu took the ring. She focused on Satiah. The feeling she was missing deep inside. The one she always tried to not let dominate her. Ever since Yuugi lost Atem, she knew how hard it would be to let a spirit go who grew that close. Yet, she couldn’t ever completely separate from her. Searching for it again caused her to tear up, but the ring reacted. They all started to point in the same direction Yuugi had pointed before. “So she is still here somewhere. Atem’s right, this is a trick!” Satiah was still alive. She could feel her.

Ryou Bakura looked out the window. “That’s Hanasaki’s side. Is Set having him hide her?” Then his voice changed. “No, the gods wouldn’t allow it. The severity of breaking such a tradition with a gods, ma’at would eat him alive. It didn’t matter how close he was to them. It makes no sense!”

“I saw Egypt in my mind. I think? It was sandy,” Yuugi said. “Small little area with some stones.”

Atem’s eyebrows raised. “Egypt. Small dwelling, stones? About the size of summoning stones?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah, and small statues,” Yuugi agreed.

“She’s in the afterlife.” Just like Set said.

“She can’t be.” Now, Anzu was starting to break down. “I _feel_ her. I feel her over there and so does the ring! She’s got to be over at Hanasaki’s side. She’s not gone, I can reach her.”

“She isn’t gone.” Atem moved toward the window to look himself. “It’s not just _any_ place on Hanasaki’s side. Anzu, Masika is alive, and trapped in the afterlife.” He pointed out the window, the same direction the ring pointed. “With the starting point to get back to her being there! Kaiba Corp.”

“Big Brother’s machine?” Mokuba asked.

“Yes.” Yes! That was it. “Mokuba, do you know how to run the machine that let Kaiba reach me to play?”

“Yeah,” he said confidently.

“Living beings can’t survive in the afterlife without protection,” Bakura noted. “Unless Set willingly took time to take the old fashion route, she’s probably gone.”

“Then we need to move faster,” is all Atem said. “She is alive at this moment. Anzu feels her. We must try, no matter the chances. Mokuba? Will you come with me and run the machine?”

Mokuba sighed. “Can we use the ring to find Kaiba too?”

 _Oh, for gosh sakes!_ “Fine.” He’d wait for the teen first. It was important he got the right help as quickly as he could. Without Kaiba, Mokuba would be the next best choice.

Mokuba took the ring. “How does this work?”

“It doesn’t just work.” Bakura swiped the ring back. He closed his eyes, trying to get something. “I can feel something, but it’s not him. It’s the last traces of him before he disappeared. He’s not in here anymore. He’s either dead or he found his way out of the City.”

“My brother is not dead!” Mokuba insisted. “He found his way out, I know he did.”

“Bastet bit him for Jounouchi,” Yuugi told Bakura. “He must still be alive. He found a way out.” That would be a great next plan! _If we could find our way out, we could get to Kaiba and get the best duel cards we can to win this game._ Nothing said they had to stay inside Domino City. 

“Masika first, and then Kaiba,” Atem promised. “I don’t know how long she has, or how she has survived thus far.”

“But why would Set ever be so dumb?” Bakura asked. “This has an eternity of damnation written all over it. Why would he risk getting caught like this?”

“Obsession can make the dull-witted stupid,” Atem answered. “Mokuba, let’s go.”

“Right, Atem.”

“I’m coming too,” Yuugi insisted. 

“Me too,” Anzu insisted as well.

“What the hey, I better come too,” Jounouchi said, still holding Mana. “Breaking up isn’t smart.”

“Six people.” Bakura groaned and tossed the ring at Yuugi. “Six. Counting Mokuba, it’s too much. I’ll stay but you’ll need less people.”

“No one else needs to come.” Atem looked back at them all. “I am taking the way over, everyone else is staying.”

“Okay, then we’ll stay at Kaiba Corp,” Yuugi insisted. “Anzu, me and Hikaru. Mokuba. Atem. Bakura. That’s six. Sorry, Jounouchi.”

“Hmm.” That still didn’t please Atem. They should be staying where it had been safe.

“We’d be too worried,” Yuugi reminded him. “Jounouchi can mind the shop.”

“We are worried,” Anzu warned Atem. “You haven’t seemed yourself. We want to be there beside you.”

“You go take the trip,” Jounouchi said to Atem, “and I’ll be right there for you when you get back here with Satiah.”

Well, he wasn’t going to win that battle easily. He could, but it would take time, and he didn’t have that to waste. “Let’s go, Yuugi.”

\----------------------------

**Kaiba Corps**

“I already know he made one or two in your size.” Mokuba was looking around a shuttle area. “Hang on, Atem. I’ll find it.” Further away than he thought, but he gave a suit type to Atem that Kaiba had always worn to go play with him. “Here.” Atem nodded and got dressed while Mokuba set everything up.

Atem went into the shuttle area.

“Please bring her back safe and sound?” Mokuba asked. “I know she had a lot of power of yours, but please watch out for her too? Don’t ever let her think she has to stay.”

“I am not retrieving her because of any power,” Atem said, letting him understand. “I am retrieving her before something more sinister does. I will be back.” 

“Okay,” Mokuba said before stepping away. “I’ll give you a small countdown.” As he said the small countdown, everyone behind him stayed quiet. As promised, they didn’t even try to go with him. 

\---------------------

It was a strange ride. It stayed on the given path, like an elevator. Atem never thought he’d be going to the afterlife via this path. _How many times did Kaiba say I needed to come back? Did he see in his own mind that I would need to make this same trip one day?_ He ascended higher and higher until he was able to get out. 

\----------------------------

**Afterlife**

The sands of the afterlife. Atem knew them so well. He started to walk, looking for her. “Masika!” Hmm. He kept walking and then saw his kingdom ahead. Grandpa had said he was gone from it. Was everyone else? He called out again for her as his part of the pendant started to shine. 

There was no horse this time. He walked the distance the puzzle was signaling. Trust in the pendant. The afterlife wasn’t the real world, he just needed to keep faith that he could find her. “Masika!” He called out. He kept trudging through the sands, unable to tell how much time was passing.

It could have been minutes. Hours. Years. The afterlife, time always felt so different. Doing nothing but endlessly walking in sand. He called out again. “Masika!”

There, he heard her. A small smile formed on his face. _Life’s not over yet for her._ Which direction? He called her name again and heard her ahead. 

When he first found out about the old Atem, the one that used to be him and Yuugi combined, he was not surprised by the outcome of what he had heard about the parallels between them. The whole of Atem had loved the whole of Masika. 

Atem already knew Yuugi and Anzu were meant to be, almost as long as he met him. He could feel it. He felt it within Yuugi. Anzu back then wasn’t ready at all, but now her heart had blossomed for his other self. They were destined for each other.

They were the parts of the ancient Atem, that once shared love with the ancient Masika. A bond that was unbreakable.

Atem’s bond to the current Masika was different. He had no idea if love was in there itself, but he knew he felt something different ever since he knew her. Ever since their first game. Ever since that date where he was trying to get her to sacrifice herself.

Each time she accomplished something new, felt something new, he delighted in it as much as he did his own. There was a sense of protection, of caring that he just didn’t understand yet. One that he mostly ignored, only letting it seep in casually. Especially since she was such good friends with Bakura of all people.

A mere night’s span, and he felt the disconnection. He felt changed. Even his appearance had changed more to his time of separation in the puzzle, before he could speak to Yuugi.

Atem could see a figure ahead, but it wasn’t clear. He pressed onward toward the figure. It had to be her. “Masika?”

“Atem.” That voice was not Masika’s, but it actually used his name. Not part of Atem or Spirit or Spirit Trapped in Human’s Body. 

He turned and saw a deity he hadn’t seen yet. Part hippo, lion and crocodile. That had to be. “Tawaret.” Another goddess.

He disappeared and then found himself right outside the stone area that once held Mahado and the Millennium Stone. Right where she should be. “Masika?” 

“Atem.” Her voice.

Atem went inside and . . .she was there, wearing a similar cloak as him, but no other clothes. Not even a gold robe like Anzu. 

“Atem. You came.” She lifted her gaze toward him. “We have Tawaret to thank for protection, but there is something sinister afoot.” 

“I guessed as much.” Atem looked at her again. “I collect you as mine, and you are now my wife.” He would get it official before she came down this time. Maybe Set had suspected he lied and he was hiding her away until he knew for sure? “It’s officially declared. I am your Pharaoh, and Set cannot own you.”

She didn’t really respond. She already knew about the lie last time. It only made sense he would make it come true. 

Masika was mostly covered up, yet she wasn’t clinging to the robe like Anzu would. She spoke to him as casual as if she were wearing full proper clothes. _That_ was because she was lower class Egyptian. She had fewer clothes if any. 

She didn’t have to remember everything for her inner self to feel like that. It was just like him. Before Yuugi met him, he dressed differently. As soon as the first night he arrived, Atem felt the privilege and desire to deal with that Ushio man. Not remembering a thing of his life, he did desire something more though. He went looking through Yuugi’s things and found a neck collar trapped away. He could feel how much better it was to wear it.

Though fashion statements of Yuugi’s modern times were different than his, he wore Yuugi down to wearing more of his fashion slowly. Because he was Egyptian. Even his jacket, he preferred to wear it as a cape. _Why am I dwelling on any of this? What does any of this matter right . . . now._

“Honda found me here. I might have died if he didn’t give his cloak up for me. He was a brave man being a hero at the end.” 

_It was him or her. That sounds like Honda._ At least they couldn’t use him in their plans anymore. “Come. Everyone is waiting on the other side.”

\-----------------------------

Anzu couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose playfully at Hikaru. She should have known it would be fine. It wasn’t easy to take out Satiah. _I don’t even know why I fretted. Everyone tries to do something against her, or she tries to help and it’s supposed to end her, and it never does. She’s just invincible._

“Are you eager for Masika to see him?” Yuugi asked.

“Not really. We don’t? Well, um.” Oh heck, she should just tell Yuugi. “Masika’s husband had kids. Lots of them, and . . . whenever they did something wrong, they blamed it on Masika. If it was proved to be them, then we’d still get the blame for not raising them correctly.” Anzu shrugged. “There was no winning against those brats. They often got in trouble, just to get her in trouble.” Anzu stared at Hikaru. “He’s so fascinating though, so maybe she’ll be happier about this one.”

“HIkaru is a good baby,” Yuugi agreed. “I’m sure she’ll get to know him and like him too.”

“Yep.” Anzu handed her over to Yuugi. “Here. I want to give her a great big bear hug when she comes over.” She smirked. _She’ll stand there flabbergasted._ Really, it almost felt like Satiah herself had been tricking her. At this rate, it just felt like Satiah would never leave.

“Okay.” Yuugi held up Hikaru. “If there’s one thing I need to teach you? It’s that you always have to believe, no matter how hard it is sometimes, that everything will be okay. Have faith and try your hardest.” He brought his son in closer. 

Anzu smiled. Oh, she was so ready to see Satiah. She kept staring outward, but watched as the strange shuttle started to come back. Set would pay for trying to hide her, but of course they found her.

Atem was the first to come out. Already, Anzu could see a difference. His hair seemed more back to it’s usual style, instead of the overdone wildness. His eyes seemed much more back in control too. “We have returned. It’s a good thing Kaiba eventually made this for two.” He smirked. “Sometimes I swear it’s him that can see the future.”

Then, she watched as Satiah started to emerge from the back area. She came out in some sort of cloak. It must have kept her safe. Still? _Button up, Girl._ She spoke to Satiah with her mind like she always did, but she didn’t answer. _Satiah? Not that you’re showing anything, but you easily could with that cloak flapping around._ Satiah still didn’t bother to answer. _Satiah?_

Then, Atem and Yuugi went on their guard as Set showed up.

“Masika?” Set growled, looking from Atem and Yuugi. “How dare you try and hide her from me. That’s against the rules.”

“Hide her from you?” Atem went off on him. “You are the one who claimed she was dead, and then shoved her between the dimension of death and life!” Atem pointed accusingly at him. “Set, you are the one who was in the wrong!”

Yet, Set’s anger seemed to diminish. He looked confused more than anything. “No, I didn’t.”

“I did.”

Anzu watched Satiah’s mouth. It was smirking.

“Thanks for the assist, Atem.” Those eyes on Masika. “I couldn’t have been freed again without a little help from an _old friend_.”

“What’s going on?” Set demanded. “Who are you inside of Masika’s body?!”

“Who else?” She threw her head back and laughed. “What do you expect when you work with a demon, Set? You did after all, sacrifice her to me.”

“I did no such thing, you promised to get her out!” Set accused her.

“I did. She’s mine now.” Satiah looked around the room. “Do I have to introduce myself?”

Atem. It was like day and night. Anzu was trying to adjust to the fact of who it was, while Atem seemed to revert back to the wildness of before. She looked at Yuugi. He was holding Hikaru tightly and glaring at Satiah too.

Because it wasn’t Satiah anymore. 

“Zorrrrrrrc!” Atem screamed with all of his energy. The millennium puzzle part on him was throbbing with light, pulsating along with Yuugi’s. 

“Zorc?!” Bakura gritted his teeth. “Why . . . why her?!”

“Why indeed?” Zorc answered. “Let’s see? Hm. She was available. Um. She used to be the whole of Atem’s bride. Oh yes. She was your only friend ever,” he said firmly to Bakura. “She’s the other side of Yuugi’s little wife too. As nice as it would be to have that evil inside of me again, you’re not the same,” he warned Bakura. “Plus, this one?”

“Let her go!” Atem yelled at him. “Let her go now, Zorc, you are not going to hold her!”

“This one really gets under his skin,” Zork said. “Not to mention the current Pharoah-”

“How dare you trick me!” Set threatened him. “I summon-”

“You can’t summon shit,” Zorc reminded him. “You’ve abandoned the gods, remember?” He fluffed his cloak. “Amazing little invention of Kaiba’s. Too bad he was nowhere around.” Then, Zorc looked toward Anzu. “I doubt she would have cared about her manner of clothing. In all the things she’s screaming from inside of me, clothes don’t seem to be apart of it.”

“The heiroglyph. Protection.” Yuugi could only uttered a few words.

“No god can interfere in the game,” Zorc said again. “Don’t you get it you infernal? The heiroglyphs are nothing but tattoos at this point.” He laughed slowly, staccato as he stared at Atem. “How much is your blood boiling right now, Pharaoh?”

“Zorc!” Set yelled at him.

“Ah, yes, the current Pharoah. The one with the power, but less brains,” Zorc said as he glanced toward Set. “What?”

“Let her go!”

“Make. Me. Oh, that’s right, you can’t. No gods. No Horakhthy, no nothing.” Zorc laughed. “You have to admit, Horakhty has a great sense of humor.” Zorc looked toward Atem. “Do you regret coming back yet, Pharoah? Because of you. I get to join the game.” He shrugged. “Or not? I can just sit back and keep this soul forever in my grasp. An eternity of suffering. Oh, but hang on?” Zorc paid attention to Yuugi. “There are of course two parts to Pharaoh, just like there are two parts . . .”

What was he doing? 

“ . . . to the tears of Ra!”

“Annnzuuuuu!” Yuugi’s voice rang out as he watched in an instant. Zorc had pulled her to him. Having been one before Bastet and Sekhmet destroyed her, she stood standing there.

Masika. Similar to Anzu, but she wore her hair in braids. She was dressed in an older looking type of cloth, just a wrap, but with fine jewelry upon her finger. 

Anzu. She had been absorbed into Masika.

“Well, well!” Now Zorc’s voice was cheery like Anzu’s. “Would you look at that? I guess I’m in control of the favorite pet of the gods now.” She kicked up her foot, which strangely wore a high heel while the other didn’t. “So many lives. So many memories. So interesting. I’m going to like it here. I’m staying.”

“You are not!” Atem, Yuugi and Set all yelled at once.

“What are you going to do about it?” Zorc looked toward them. “Are you going to fight me? All that will do is hurt the precious little tear. No, I’ll stay here and slowly think about how to destroy the world again.” He shooshed away Atem. “Play your silly game out. It’s just two little souls, after all.”

Hikaru cried as Yuugi gritted his teeth and held him closer.

Zorc waved at the boy. “Momma’s fine, Sweetie!” He said jokingly with Anzu’s voice. Then, with Satiah’s voice, he turned back to Atem. “Or can I play too?”

Into the game. Zorc wanted into the game. Yuugi tried to hold back his tears as Hikaru cried in his arms, sensing his mommy was in danger. _He’s going to put them up for the game, I know it!_ If he won, there would be no deals made. The gods were able to appease Set with several treasures and wives, but Zorc wouldn’t do that. If they let him into the game, and he won. 

The Earth was doomed. _Anzu will eternally be with him!_

“Forget it!” Set screamed. “Fine, I give in. I won’t let her stay with you for eternity! I’ll use the gods to end you, and end the game.”

Zorc just chuckled. A chuckle like Anzu. “The gods can’t give them back. They are under my control. All Horakhty could do is destroy this body to send me back. Do you know what that would do? Just keep them with me still. Besides, why would Horakhty? Masika is the first tear. Their favorite. When it comes to the ends of the Earth, she is the only one they wanted. Why break their little hearts?” 

Then Zorc switched to Satiah’s voice. “Go ahead and try. I dare you. You won’t win. Satiah was sacrificed to me, and with one, comes the other. You’ll never get them back.” He shrugged and smiled like Anzu. “Hey, it’s your guys’ choice after all.”

“Will they be used?” Set said strangely to him. “I won’t agree if they are the pawns in the game.”

“Pawns in the game?” Yuugi had to ask. “They’re already pawns. He’s already stole them, what more could he do?”

“The gods game . . . will require pawns.” Set didn’t explain himself any better. “Well?”

“No. I couldn’t. Obviously, these are the reward for winning, to the one that wins.” Zorc changed from Anzu’s playful voice back to Satiah’s again. “If you win, Set, they all go to you. You’ll get your full bride, the way you really want her. You’ll even get my power. With that, I’m sure you can coerce her to finally love you. I’ll even make sure they end up in your kingdom, in the afterlife. No one will ever touch her again but you.” Zorc looked back toward Atem. “If you win, then you get her separated, back into Anzu and Satiah.” He chuckled. “If I win, I keep them for eternity and destroy everything. Well, gentleman? What will it be? Can I join your fun little game?”

“H-h . . .h-how?” Yuugi spoke up first. 

“Here.” Next to Zorc, a box appeared. “I’ve been handed it before the game even started. Horakhty is well prepared. How odd, don’t you think? Such an all-knowing and powerful being. Didn’t see this coming?”

“They did.” It was the first thing Atem had said in some time. “If I was here for this fight.” Atem squeezed his fingers tightly into his palms. “I _would_ truly be fighting for the world, not just one Pharaoh who couldn’t decide on whether he wanted to destroy it or rule it.”

“Bingo.” Zorc curtsied like Anzu at the end of a dance. “If mankind is worth saving, then you can do it without assistance.” She gestured to him. “You win, the Earth is saved. It means it deserved more time. That you saw a side to Earth that Horakhty couldn’t understand. You even get the added bonus. Whatever cream filling Horakhty put inside of them for winning. I cannot remove it from me. I can feel it in there. It’s radiance.” He made a disgusted look. “Queasy. Definitely god power, just sitting there. I can’t interfere with it, and it can’t interfere with me. So, you’ll get the little gods that were promised.” 

Zorc gestured toward Set. “If he wins? Then his more biased conclusion is the right answer to what happens to Earth. He’ll get time to rule and see if it can be restored. He’ll even have a new little strong, single god to help him.” He smiled. “If I win, everything is destroyed, including this light hiding within. There is no middle ground, no extra gods to restore anything, and I am most eager to play this game. So now that everyone is in place? I’ll see you all at the Game Shop. Now is the time to learn the real rules.”


	36. Deadly Rules

Using the scarab, they all instantly went there, with Set using his own power.

“Maiiii!” 

Jounouchi was the first to react since he was there. Yuugi watched as five people showed up.

Honda. Grandpa. Mai. Hanasaki and . . .

“Miho doesn’t like this,” she said. “We are back in Domino City?” 

Miho, that’s right. She was in school with them when they were younger.

“Mai!” Jounouchi called out again.

“Jounouchi.” Mai’s appearance was slightly transparent, just like Grandpa had been before. In fact, all of them had been.

Zorc appeared in front of them. “The name of the game? Is Battlesphere. Our players have been broken up into three teams. You basic humans are team one alone since you all want to save the Earth. Set is team two. He is his own team as the one who wants to rule or destroy the Earth. Then, I am team three. Like him, I am a team of one. I want to destroy _all of creation_.” She gestured widely with her arms toward Mai, Grandpa, Honda, Hanasaki, and Miho. “If you haven’t guessed? These are _your_ battleships. Using your new Sphere game, the winner is the first one who takes out all the battleships of one team. I hope you have strong cards, Pharaoh.” Zorc stared at both Atem and Yuugi. “They may already be in the underworld, but you’ll be battling for their immortal souls.”

“What?” What?! “Their eternal soul?”

“Mai.” Jounouchi was stunned.

“That’s right, Jounouchi,” Zorc smiled at him. “If you lose her, you’ll never even see her again in death. You’ll be separated for the rest of eternity. Aww. What a sad fate for the new mommy.”

“Anzu?” Jounouchi didn’t understand yet. He only saw the appearance of someone similar to Anzu. "Or is that Satiah maybe?"

“Don't be fooled, Jounouchi. It’s not Anzu or Satiah,” Yuugi warned him. “It’s Masika. The whole Masika, with Zorc in control.”

“Zorc?!” Jounouchi took an angry step forward. "You better let go of my friends!"

“Go ahead.” Zorc giggled like a school girl. “Go ahead and hit your friend in anger. _She’s_ the one who feels it.”

"Don't do it, Jounouchi!" Ryou Bakura yelled from the side. "She probably won't, but if Zorc gives back control, she will!"

Jounouchi took a step backward. He wouldn’t risk it even if he could, he was still holding Mana. "I would never hit Anzu." Not knowing what to do, he went back to staring at Mai. “Mai? How are you?”

“I’m okay,” she assured him. “It’s okay.”

“That’s what you think.” Zorc lightly danced around like Anzu and then stared at Atem. "It is pretty biased though, right? A little unfair? Set and I are at a disadvantage, and you have so many ships. So, to keep things fair in the game, I have selected my own fleet." She snapped her fingers.

Shimon. Hasan. Shada. The Priestess Isis. Finally, Akhanadin.

Yuugi tried to calm down Hikaru who was starting to cry. His son knew something was wrong with his mommy. So wrong. "Calm down," Yuugi whispered to Hikaru. _Maybe he's sensing my stress too._

This was a terrible game. Yuugi had seen his share of games, but these were on another level. 

Each team would control five 'battleships'. Essentially, five spirits that would be hidden around the world. The rules being that they must have stood in that exact area they hid at some point when they were alive. The more they resided in that area, the more defense points they would give.

Team One (the humans), had to defeat either all of Set's battleships or Zorc's battleships to win. Each teammate had to take a turn.

Team One (the humans) also had another rule. Each player was in charge of managing one battleship. Jounouchi managed Mai. Bakura managed Miho. Yuugi managed Grandpa. Atem managed Hanasaki. Kaiba managed Honda. If their battleship was destroyed, the player was out of the team. So, if Honda was struck, Kaiba could not play anymore.

If a battleship was about to get struck, their defense points would be added to the card’s power their manager had. If they were higher and survived, then they were spared and one battleship would be taken from the one who had been attacked.

It was the only way a battlship wouldn’t have to sacrifice their immortal soul.

Cards to be used were duel cards, however the game was far from Duel Monsters. Magic cards could also be used, but only if they did not attack. There was no nullifying magic or trap cards. It was based on nothing but strength and magic. 

There was also one more interesting rule. They could replace a card in play with their own 'human card'. In this case, Atem's 'human card' was Jounouchi, who could call for the Dark Magician. For Seto Kaiba, his 'human card' was Shizuka, who could call for the Blue Eyes.

They could use their human card as often as they wanted, but their human cards worked just like regular cards. Their was a value of points on their lives. Use of all of it, and the human card would lose it’s life.

Lastly, the winnings. Although their individual winnings were already determined, the immortal souls were different. If Team One (humans) won the game, then everyone would be returned to the afterlife, while those who died recently because of the gods' mischief would be restored. They would also receive Satiah and Anzu back.

If Team Two (Set) won the game, then it was at his discretion who was brought back or not. He would also receive Masika, whole.

If Team Three (Zorc) won the game, then everyone was sent to eternal damnation.

Those were the rules. Those were the rules of the card game. Yuugi couldn't believe it could get any worse, until Set said-

"Do my batteships that I select need to be dead?"

"No," Zorc confirmed. "They'll just be dead when they get struck so it still counts," Zorc said. "The only rule is that they cannot be another player or card in the game."

What? _I don't know how much more I can take!_ Yuugi was trying to be brave for Hikaru, but he couldn't hide his feelings. _Gods and demons keep ruining my life! You were born super early, just so Anzu could have an empty stomach to bear some light god. She was taken from us, just so Zorc could have her. Her other self went through so much too, just to be forced into this. They don't deserve this!_

_**I understand that pain you feel, Yuugi. If we don't win, there is no guarantee they will ever be returned to us. Set or Zorc, neither can win or we'll never get them back. Even if Set is charitable and lets us have our friends, and only decides to rule the Earth instead of destroy it-** _

_He would never give back Masika. He'd keep my Anzu for eternity. And now, he wants to choose someone that isn't even dead. Who does he want to choose?_

"I wish for the Ishtars to be my battleships, Demon."

Ishizu, Malik, and Rishid all appeared suddenly confused.

"I also want Maximillion Pegasus' dream girl," Set added. "Only befitting. He was obsessed in life and was such a bad man to win such a nice afterlife with her. He should be left empty-handed for all of eternity."

"So you steal her instead of him?" Atem’s throat sounded as tight as Yuugi’s.

"Yes. Hurting innocence is oh so much fun," Zorc agreed. "Your last selection, Set?"

"Mokuba would make a good battleship," Set said.

"Wait!" Ryou Bakura countered, "he can't go, he works for me! Which means he works for you."

"Then again, I am considering Hikaru. He would get to stay with his mothers." Set watched Yuugi. “That would make Masika happy.”

Yuugi held Hikaru even closer to him. "No one can take him away, he's my son!"

"Yes, probably an insufferable brat," Set agreed. "Fine. Well, Other part of Atem?" He looked toward Atem. " _You_ choose. Then _you'll_ have to explain to your team member, Seto Kaiba, why his little brother was taken for a battleship."

_Atem, not Hikaru! He can't defend himself or speak or-it's not fair, I know, but-_

“Mokuba nor Hikaru have anything to do with this battle,” Atem insisted.

“You are wrong,” Set corrected him. “Hikaru is Anzu’s child, making him Masika’s. Mokuba? He is part of an ancient soul that used to be Masika’s as well. Not born to her, but it was the only child she ever grew closed to.”

What? “Heba?” Mokuba’s soul had been Heba’s this whole time? The soul Satiah had once looked for when she was a card. _She stayed beside Mokuba. Helped heal him at Kaiba’s place. Showed the most concern for him besides Kaiba. I should have seen something._

“If I win, I’d be sure to keep them safe. For Masika, of course.” Set buttered Atem up with that.

There wouldn’t be any other choice?

"Yuugi losing his son would suffer under the pressure," Atem said, "while Seto Kaiba will only thrive by it. Take Mokuba Kaiba."

_I’m sorry._

"The battleships have been secured. You have three days to find the best cards you can to play the gods game. So will I," Zorc assured them. "The battleships will reunite with their team on the last day, before they will choose where to go."

"One more thing," Atem asked. "Zorc. This will be a bloody battlefield, with many innocents involved besides the battleships. They will technically be victims of the game. Correct?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure the gods will do their part later," Zorc grumped. "In the meantime? You'd better get going and explain the game to everyone. In three days, we will all have such a fun game. Best battle ever."

"Innocent people are probably going to be . . ." Yuugi hated to say it. "M-Murdered, getting in the way of this game!" How were they supposed to control the fire power, the blasts, etc? _Gods can't interfere, it should just be a virtual sort of stretch._

_**Not with Zorc.** _

_I know. It's not fair, technically he is a god too._

_**Demons play dirty. That part is nothing new. We will win this, Yuugi. Everyone will be brought back. It'll be okay.** _

"With such a title as gods game, you should have known it would entail some sacrifices. Even if the gods aren't involved," Zorc chuckled. "I can't wait to see it. Especially with dear little Anzu’s mind. She knows all kinds of places your friends would want to go. She knew you all so well."

Yuugi looked up as something distracted his attention. The sky? The sky literally looked like it got cut in half! There was a radiance of magenta and pink shining through, and then regular sky. Hiding behind it.

Looking in front of him, Yuugi could now see farther than he could before.

"Ah, I see the Blue Eyes just destroyed one of my energy bubbles," Set said casually. "It won't manage more than one a day."

Energy bubbles? The world was actually okay still! Yuugi could see it. He could feel it. 

"I would have busted it anyway," Zorc warned him. "We can't play the gods game in the simple town of Domino City alone. This is just the base of where the game will start." He looked toward everyone. "Be ready to follow the rules."

Then, he disappeared, leaving only copy sheets of the rules to the gods game.

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long Hiatus. Like Yuugi and the gang, my own world has been changing a lot. It's getting better though, day by day, and I think it's about time to take this into it's final battle.
> 
> I am choosing to call Zorc either 'she' or 'Zorc' since it is really a combination of Anzu and Satiah who are both female, it's just the demon Zorc possessing them. However, everyone else is still calling them 'Zorc', because they know it's not their friends in control.


	37. Card Shopping For the End of World

**Same City Kaiba and Shizuka are in.**

Hitomi was sorting out the cash she just got from her last customer. Living on the edge of the strange energy ball town had been bad for business, until it busted open this morning. Now, people seemed a little more willing to walk around, making her shop get some business again. Duel Monster cards was a lucrative business. There was no telling how much something would be from one day to the next, she always kept her eyes on the updates so she'd never get paid too little for a high priced card. 

She kept cards of all makes and models, from the cute ones that weren't actually for legal matches, commonly known as glitter cards. To basic, simple cards that medium range players liked, to some extravagant ones. She couldn't afford all the greatest cards for the business, but she made sure to have a few great ones to make sure that store kept swinging open for professional players too.

"I want to know your rank, experience, and the strongest cards this store carries."

A voice rose in front of her. It wasn't the first time she heard a command like that from players. She wouldn't say anything about the rude tone because they were often the ones that would buy the most from her. This guy though? He had his twin next beside him. They both had interesting hair, but they dressed different. Nothing like the professional players that had the money. 

There were more beside them too, but they didn't look like they had much money either.

Hitomi almost wanted to tell them off, except for their eyes. Their eyes each stared at her with a different story. Scary. Serious. It was like looking at someone who suffered through a war or something. Or maybe going to one? "I don't play the game, I just carry the cards. The right side of the story is magic, and the left side is attack. Miscellaneous between."

They didn't answer right away.

"My name is Yuugi Mutoh," one of them said, "and I don't have time to browse through the store. This is supposed to be one of the top places to buy cards, are you really that inefficient?" That's when he dragged out his wallet. "Money isn't an object. We want the best cards that you have."

"And hurry," his twin remarked. 

Money isn't an object? "Some of these cards are hundreds of dollars."

"Some of them should be thousands," Yuugi Mutoh corrected her. He brought out his card. She looked at it and realized it was not the typical credit card she was expecting.

Yep, he was good for it. She brought out a list from behind her. She kept it laminated, and only gave it to those who could afford to look for it. "These are the most expensive cards, meaning rare. They are labeled. The squares between are the shelves that have nothing of value on them. Everyone wants something different, so look at the list. If you want to see the back of the card to find out more about them, I can hit a lever from the back to let you see." 

Her store was set up the same way many card stores ran. The front was exposed like shining jewelry, but if customers wanted to see the card, she had gadgets from the back where they could see the effects. It was not a service she offered to everyone all the time, but a limitless credit card called for assistance. 

While they started to look, she went ahead and typed in the name Yuugi Mutoh. He had never been in her store before, but the way he acted, he must be in the playing circuit. 

Whoah. Whoah, was he ever in the playing circuit. Not now, not for years, but he won incredibly early tournaments that made his name in the history of duel cards. Oh, and he also created the sphere game? _How did I miss that, it's like Duel Monsters in space!_ Incredible. Yeah, no wonder he had the money to back up his claim. 

She followed Yuugi Mutoh and his friends from the back, also looking up information for each card they seemed interested in. Any hidden effects, games they were won with, any kind of history that would help them. It was easy to access through her Duel History Membership. 

Some people came in and browsed slightly, then left. She only left a few moments to see how her other customers were doing, otherwise she was assisting them from the back. Reading from Yuugi Mutoh's background, she immediately pointed him to the area with the rare Dark Magician card.

"Is that helpful?" The taller friend of Mutoh's spoke to him. He sat down a couple of babies in their carriers. "Atem's already got me. I guess that could be for your deck."

"Yeah, it would feel better I guess," Yuugi Mutoh agreed.

They took it and the Dark Magician Girl card. 

"Where are your occult card collections?" A white-haired and tsundere looking man asked her. "It's my specialty."

Occult are more in the middle of the store," Hitomi answered.

"Just be careful, getting something that spells out Death is a waste in this game," The tallest blonde-haired man warned him.

They wanted another one called Obnoxious Celtic Guardian she'd never sold before. She didn't have it. They half thought about one called Kuriboh, sort of arguing back and forth. Neither one stayed on the side of 'for and against', they seemed to switch sides partway through. When she found the card, it was a minor joke of a card, barely worth anything. _Some players._

Whatever, she wasn't playing the game, only selling the cards. _I should treat myself tonight after such a great day._

More people came in here and there, with a couple of them actually watching them all buy cards, complaining about how lucky they were, and how they could have that kind of money to actually use on cards.

Yeah, Hitomi would never diss the dueling card hobby. It was her livelihood. She looked up more on Yuugi Mutoh’s fame. _Hey, this guy owns his own gameshop too._

Yuugi Mutoh was rich, a game shop owner like her, famous for the history of the game, an incredible inventor and single? "So, are you getting back into the game itself, or getting back into selling the cards like I do?" She winked. "I've been doing this for some time, selling exclusively the cards in the store is a great idea. I'd be happy to share tips with how to do it now."

Not a look. Not a sound. He barely recognized her presence. "Turn that card."

Not even a please now. She went over toward the glass and used her little turn button to flip the card around.

"What do you think, Atem?" Yuugi Mutoh asked his twin brother. "It's strong."

"It is strong. Strength is important. If it can be used with a magic card, it can be extremely strong," his brother Atem answered.

"That's a newer card," she said. _Alright! The more I speak, the better I can get to know him._ "It's risky though because it's real strong. They have banned excessively powered cards like Pot of Greed." Hey, she couldn't play, but she still knew her business. "If you buy it and it becomes banned, there isn't a refund. That's why it's only like 103,000 yen."

Still, he didn't seem too interested in any extra conversation. Well, not with her anyway.

"It is risky, but it's worth the buy," the taller blonde-haired said to Yuugi Mutoh. "It's cheaper than it should be because of the risk."

_I literally just said that._

"Good point, Jounouchi. If something is banned down here, will it still count in the Gods Game?" Yuugi Mutoh asked his brother Atem. 

Hitomi sighed. She looked at her computer again. _Huh. This doesn't mention Yuugi Mutoh had a twin brother?_ There was no information on it. Strange, his brother seemed to even be as eager into looking for the right cards as he had been. _What the heck is a Gods Game? New terminology I do not know?_ She started to look into it. Maybe it was a new kind of professional game that would be trending soon.

"You're right, it's risky." Yuugi Mutoh finished talking to his brother and moved on, leaving the other card behind. "We need a total of 40 of the safest cards. I prefer not to cut though, unless we have to."

 _A game without wanting to cut? What on Earth is this game they want to play?_ Yuugi Mutoh was spending a lot in her store too. Someone like him should have gone into Ultimate Cards in Tokyo, instead of picking her shop. Why did he pick her shop with all his friends? _Risky._ She could tell him after he bought cards from there that there would be a much bigger selection at Ultimate Cards in Tokyo. He might appreciate it and finally crack a smile.

So far, he and his brother both seemed unable to smile. Too concerned about business. Then again, if he knew about it already? He might be offended to be told where to shop. _Okay, think about it before he leaves._

"Nothing compares to my Red Eyes around here," the taller blonde-haired man said to Yuugi Mutoh. "We really should head to Ultimate Cards."

 _Damn. Guess I can't offer that anymore._ Hitomi stayed quiet and just did her best to assist. As long as they each got a few decent cards, it would be worth it.

"Your occult cards are absolutely for chumps," the white-haired man complained. "I couldn't win a single duel with any of these. This is a duel of a life-time. It involves lives. We need the best cards."

"There are more shops," Yuugi Mutoh said to the white-haired man. "Don't worry. The most important thing today is getting the best cards we could today. There’s no telling what could happen in the future, and I want at least some cards as soon as possible."

"We didn't sneak around everything in Domino City for nothing," the taller, blonde-haired man said. 

Domino City? The place next to her town that was saved this morning? These men should have been in a hospital or something, the news said everyone left in Domino City was being checked for all kinds of things. _Money says their fine. They are shopping. I won’t squeal._

They weren't quick to pick up or put down what they wanted. The amount they were putting out though? She would have to restock her store again for rare cards because they were taking more than just a few she could get at the end of the year.

Not to mention, although they never smiled, they did notice her computer searching. Thinking it would get her some points with the single rich famous guy, she gladly obliged to help.

Now? Hitomi wasn't so thrilled to be obliging. Her membership was making it's money hard today. They wanted every hidden ability, the best cards that she had, history of infamous duels that had been played in the last ten years, etc.! _Not a single thank you from either one, nothing. Fine, don't pay attention to me as a woman, but I'm still a human being over here._

They had been there for hours. Sometimes talking to each other, but mostly not. Yet, they were definitely freaky twins. It was like they were connecting telepathically or something. Yuugi Mutoh would point to a card they went over, stare at his brother for a little while, and then go to another card. His brother Atem was doing the same thing.

 _That's why they never went to Ultimate Cards._ Hitomi figured it out. _They are casing out my entire stock, finding each and every thing about any potential card. They couldn't do that there._ They also had the benefit of her helping them consistently. _They better buy at least ten cards from me or I am going to-_

"We are going to need you to get us eighty cards," Yuugi Mutoh answered. 

Eighty? She smiled as politely as she could. "Of course, Gentlemen. Would you like a wide professional holster as well or just card protectors for each one?"

"Two holsters, no card protectors," Yuugi Mutoh said. 

No card protectors at all? He probably had his own. "Which side of the store do you want to start on?"

“The right will be fine.” Then she watched Yuugi Mutoh stroll over to one of the baby carriers. “Are you okay so far, Hikaru?”

“Yuugi. You need to pick him up,” his twin brother said to him.

“He cries, Atem.” Yuugi Mutoh moved back further. “He can feel what I’m feeling about Anzu.”

The man Yuugi Mutoh, who had been so serious. Only paying attention to cards with no other interest in even the most basic politeness. He trembled. _This person. He’s in some serious emotional pain._

Yuugi Mutoh’s twin came and laid his arm on his brother. “Masika will come back to us, separately again. We will not let either evil win. The rivers will run red with their . . .” He stopped.

“Hey?” The tall blonde-haired called to Yuugi Mutoh’s twin. “That wild side of you, Atem? Make sure it fully comes out during the game. We don’t need calm and nice in this god’s game.”

“Jounouchi,” Yuugi Mutoh warned him. “Atem doesn’t need help to increase that right now. We need cool heads for this game.” He backed away from the baby.

Well? Rich. Game shop owner. Unfortunately? _Not free to grab._ Whoever that Anzu or Masika had been, they were entrenched within his heart. _Damn._


	38. Seto

When they finally exited, a familiar presence was seen coming toward them. Outside of a huge van, came Shizuka and Kaiba.

Shizuka and Kaiba seemed . . . different. _Nothing happened, Jounouchi. Get it out of your head. It's fine. They are just allies right now. That's right, allies. Nothing more._ Besides, he had more than them on his mind.

"Katsuya." Shizuka came over and hugged him. "I knew you were here, I could feel it."

"We popped the bubble around Domino City," Seto Kaiba told them. "We can't get many. They turn up too fast, and Shizuka has to be refreshed to make a direct hit."

"Do you have duel cards?" Yuugi preferred to ask him instead.

"Well? Nice manners," Kaiba complained. "And people say I have no manners."

"Do you have duel cards?!" Yuugi asked him more strongly, his hands becoming fists. "Are you ready for the fight of your life with strong cards?"

"I always am," Kaiba answered. "Why?"

"You'll need the strongest cards you've got to win this," Atem said as he pulled out a holster from his side. "If you are missing any, then we will find a way to get them to you."

"Ah, so it sounds like you know what the game actually is now?" Kaiba commented. "Well then, what is it?"

Yuugi and Atem were quiet at first.

So quiet.

Then, with some slight tears in his eyes, Yuugi wiped them away and then retold them.

Retold them what the gods game would be.

Kaiba listened. Intently. "Mokuba. My brother has been put into this? Take him out now!"

"The decision was made," Atem answered. "The Ishtars, Mokuba, and Maximillion Pegasus' girlfriend."

Kaiba squeezed his hands. "That's my brother. My brother, and I have to manage Honda instead?"

"Honda is a good guy," Jounouchi reminded him. "Set will play a card if someone goes after him."

"Like us? Mokuba is on the enemy's side!" Kaiba grabbed Shizuka's hand. "You let the enemy take my brother into this game, none of you tried to stop it at all. Did you?"

"Seto." Shizuka hung onto his hand back. "I'm sorry."

Seto? _Why the heck is she calling him Seto? No. No way, nothing happened. Being friendly. He's gonna hate that though. He's gonna hate it._

"I tried," Bakura opened his mouth. "Ryou Bakura told him Mokuba was working for me, which made him an ally." Bakura looked toward Atem and Yuugi. "He originally wanted to use Hikaru, Yuugi's newest son, but do you know what Atem said?"

Yuugi went straight over to his son and picked him up.

Kaiba didn't dwell for long on it. "Three days. I will get my own cards ready. Come, Shizuka."

"We all need to head toward Ultimate Cards," Jounouchi said to him. "We are on the same team."

"Atem said that Yuugi would be distracted," Bakura said, finishing up his thought. "He said taking Mokuba though would make you focus. Have you lost any focus, Kaiba? Has your little romping around Shizuka made things harder?"

"Hey. Don't talk like that," Jounouchi warned him.

* * *

His brother. They were going to use his little brother in that game, and Jounouchi's concern at the moment? Had nothing to do with Mokuba. Not one damn thing. _Just like them all. Only their own family matters! Only theirs._

Kaiba looked over toward Shizuka.

He blamed the apocalypse alcohol they were enjoying, along with celebrating the takedown of Set. He had last placed her in bed after the fight with Set so she could recover. He celebrated a little more himself. After that, he remembered her getting up a little while later.

With the power they had, things were looking up. Then, one thing led to another. Then, he woke up next to her in his bed.

They were both a little alarmed, but her especially. He explained alcohol and success probably led to things and she could let it go. As much as he liked teasing Jounouchi, he didn't want to anger her.

After all, she had the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She needed to feel safe and in control. He couldn't treat her like his other dates that ended like that.

He wasn't losing the dragon because of that.

Shizuka was much less used to it. She made him promise never to tell Jounouchi, no matter what, or she would leave.

After he agreed, she started to call him Seto.

The girl could call him whatever she wanted to call him. He didn't care. As long as she stayed beside him.

It was a simple, trifle of a thing. The name. Seemed fine. Yet it was clearly eating at Jounouchi.

Not one single terrible thing (about her) had left his mouth. He knew nothing about what happened between them. _He's already fixated on me more than my own brother's situation because of stupid names!_

Well. "Mokuba is as good a sacrifice to any of you. Forget even suggesting something else," he started on them. "No. Let's use an innocent kid that had never killed anyone! Let's just put him in the hot seat. What do you think, Shizuka?"

"I think asking me won't change much, Seto," she answered. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep calling him Seto?" Jounouchi's brilliant reply.

Yep, he knew it. _Maybe I can't change the past, but I can still torture his future._ "Great job, Pharoah. That's the right decision in all cases, save the innocent babies instead of the ones that are almost reaching adulthood. Oh, wait? Didn't Mokuba have a better chance of living back in Ancient Egypt? Babies died all the time. It's apparent your Pharoah values haven't followed over with you."

"I will not answer that," Atem said. "Seto Kaiba. If anything happens, when we win, it will be reversed. Mokuba will be alive and fine."

"Then so would Yuugi's." Unfair. "Some magical baby gained more notoriety I guess."

"He isn't magical! He's not a god or anything," Yuugi revealed. "He was already there."

Oh? "Anzu already was pregnant? So, the gods had to have her push your mistake out first before they could move on with their plan? Not surprising. You give everyone problems in some way. It seems to be a gift of yours."

"Kaiba," Atem gave him a warning. "I know that you are upset about your brother."

"My brother was chosen as a sacrificial lamb. You better be telling me that my role is somehow to protect him!" Kaiba had a feeling it hadn't been though.

"Seto can protect his younger brother with me," Shizuka offered. "Somehow. There must be a reason for our power."

"He's protecting Honda," Jounouchi noted as he walked over to her with his own son. "I'm protecting Mai, so _Kaiba_ needs to follow the rules."

Kaiba watched Atem hand him a piece of paper.

"They are already memorized," he said to Kaiba. "The rules are important, and must be followed completely."

Kaiba looked over the rules. _I am supposed to protect Honda of all people?_ "Why do I have to protect that loser?"

"Maybe because you use my sister like your weapon," Jounouchi pointed out, "and Honda is dating my sister."

"Seto already knows that," Shizuka said to Jounouchi. "You don't have to point it out so hard."

"Point it out so hard?" Jounouchi stared at her. "It's the truth. Sure he's gone right now, but . . . but we are going to win. Then, he'll come back and be dating you. Again."

Shizuka gave Jounouchi a funny look. "Katsuya, you never liked me dating Honda in the first place. Why are you so insistent about it now?"

"Because Honda is better, leaps and bounds better, circles and spheres better than Kaiba! So stop calling him Seto!"

Extreme. _Wow. I did manage to get under his skin with nothing but a name._ "As long as at the end of this game, Mokuba is safe." Kaiba stared more at the papers.

"We have to win this." Yuugi finally spoke again. "Then, Anzu will be able to come back."

"I hope that happens," Shizuka said to Yuugi. "For you, Seto, and everyone else."

"So you conveniently don't share Honda's name?" Jounouchi was almost vicious in his approach.

"You know why. She was trying to make Yuugi and I feel better. Although not needed, she does that," Kaiba continued. "Of course, it wouldn't be as selfless if she added her own hope of Honda. You are her brother, Jounouchi. You should know that."

"Of course I know that, but you shouldn't!" As Jounouchi yelled that, Mana started to cry. He tried to soothe her.

"Jounouchi." Atem's voice had changed to that no nonsense tone of his he usually reserved simply for Kaiba. "Many lives are at stake. Although we shall try for a pacifist way, to even accomplish these attacks, innocents will be in the way. In buildings, on sidewalks, and we won't be able to help. This matter? Is serious. In several ways, we will each be committing murder."

Mmm. The Pharoah was laying it out truthfully. Jounouchi looked a little less confident now.

"We'll do our best though," Jounouchi answered.

"We will, but nevertheless, I fear no matter how careful we are? Innocent lives will be lost. Zorc will see to that. Therefore, why I know we will win, and that Mokuba will be in safe hands no matter what." Atem almost glared at Jounouchi. "Can you at least pretend his brother Mokuba is worth more attention than Kaiba's relationship with Shizuka right now?"

"Look!" Jounouchi shot right back at him. "I'm not taking this whole thing lightly! Not only is Mai's life wrapped up in this, her eternal soul is too! If I don't get this right, Mana won't ever have her mom, in life or in death!" He glared at Kaiba. "All I can do is protect what little family I have." Jounouchi looked toward Shizuka. "Did Set come after you, and did Kaiba get bitten to help fight?"

Shizuka seemed a little stunned by all the words. "Yes."

"Then? How you feel?" Jounouchi asked her. "You okay? You don't feel sick or nothing?" Shizuka shook her head, she was fine. "Okay. Then why you calling him Seto instead of Seto Kaiba? Why isn't he calling you Shizuka Kawai?"

"Shizuka Kawai." Now Kaiba would. "I'd like to talk to you privately for a moment."

Shizuka followed behind him. Relentlessly loyal. Good. They walked a small distance away so no one could hear them. "There is no way I am protecting your dead boyfriend's soul over Mokuba's. I don't care if the world is at stake."

"I get that," she answer back. "I know it must feel unfair that he was substituted in. Yuugi's baby though. I get it, but we have to do what we can."

"No." Kaiba wouldn't let this go. "If someone tries to shoot for Mokuba, I will protect him. Honda won't have protection, and that's that."

"If you don't follow the rules, something terrible could happen!" She tried to convince him. "I know you love your brother very much. I know that you don't want anything to happen to him. I know how much a brother can mean to someone," she reminded him. "I get it. It's not fair. This is the world we are talking about though. We will win, you have to believe that. Mokuba will be okay."

"So I should just fight anyway? They sacrificed my little brother into this situation, because I do better under the pressure?" He remembered Bakura's words. "Mokuba has done nothing to nobody! He never should have been involved in this game."

"There must be something?" Shizuka tried. "You have to fight. It's been decided. If you don't, it might mean everyone forfeits. Same for your actions against the team even if you do fight."

Something? "There's nothing."

"Something? Anything?" Shizuka pleaded. "This is the entire world. Mokuba will be lost forever if you don't play too."

"I hate losing." This felt like losing. They conned Mokuba to somehow get in the game, and he was supposed to help them win.

"F-forget it."

He looked back toward her. "Forget what?"

"The promise. The promise to keep quiet about what happened to Jounouchi," she said quietly. She lowered her head, growing red in the face. "Say it. Gloat if you want and I won't leave your side. Just, please play?"

"You are way too good for your own good," Kaiba warned her. "If I do this? You owe me, but it won't be that."

She looked back up toward him, her face still in full blush. "Anything, Seto."

As much as Kaiba loved to rub things in Jounouchi's face, it felt like a betrayal against a partner in a company. He didn't want to corrupt the alliance with Shizuka. Besides?

"Keep calling me Seto and just follow my lead." If he had no real choice in this matter? Then he'd be sure that his revenge was so just, that Jounouchi would run into traffic if it meant keeping Mokuba from being a bargaining chip again!

Forget telling Jounouchi they had some one-night stand. That was only limited anger with quick-time annoyance. He'd make him slowly believe he was actually falling for his sister. The 'is' or 'is not' of it all.

That would land the moron in the psycho ward. All he'd need is a little help.

"Thank you, Seto," Shizuka said from behind him. "Really. Thank you and I'm sorry. About all this, about everything."

"You had nothing to do with what happened to Mokuba," he said. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Last night. I guess."

"I told you. Alcohol and saving the world don't mix. That's all."

"It feels like I used you though."

Her words sometimes.

"Whenever I meet someone tougher than me, I tend to gravitate toward them. That's what happened with Hirito Honda. I may have done that last night."

"I already told you. I'm used to quick one-off nights. The only difference is that I didn't plan it. That's all. Don't apologize." He still felt like he should say something else, but he didn't know what. "Let's go."

"I'll handle Mokuba for you too."

Huh? Kaiba stopped and looked back.

"All the players have someone to manage, but I don't," she reminded him. "Five battleships. More than five players. If someone aims for Mokuba, I'll use the dragon to help stop it."

"As long as you are aware, that if you do that and I have to save Honda-"

"Then my life points probably won't survive if the hit is too strong against the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Everyone risks something. I'll protect your brother the same way you would protect him. With everything I have."

Kaiba stared at her for about a minute. " . . . we should go." Those still weren't the words he needed to use. He wanted to say something different, but he didn't understand what. Maybe? "Thanks."

* * *

 _I am glad we got a decent deck._ Yuugi looked toward Atem. _Even with Earth on the line, there's no guarantee Seto Kaiba will help now that Bakura opened his mouth like that._

**_Agreed. If we could have said Zorc just took him, it would have gone better. He would have been focused on the fight._ **

_I couldn't do it. Little Hikaru, he couldn't even have a chance to run. He can't run. He can't do much, he's just a baby. He wanted one of them though, and Mokuba was Heba._

**_I know, Yuugi. We will let Kaiba know the truth if he has a problem continuing. Otherwise, it should be something we talk about with Masika and Anzu._ **

"We're back." Seto Kaiba came closer. "I wanted to quit this game and let the world end. Shizuka reminded me though, that if the world ends, so does Mokuba." He brought out the millennium rod. "I won't let anything happen to him. You should thank her for saving you all."

"Thanks." Yuugi didn't waste time. "Shizuka and Kaiba. I know it's tough, but we'll get through it all."

"It's still aggravating," Kaiba continued. "Not only am I having to ignore Mokuba's need, but I have to protect her ex-boyfriend. I _really_ hate that."

"Honda's still a good guy," Jounouchi said.

"I don't care." Kaiba glared . . . at Shizuka?

Shizuka looked away oddly. "Thank you for helping," Shizuka said toward Kaiba quietly.

"Whatever. As long as he knows his place," Kaiba said strangely.

As long as who knows his place?

"As long as who knows his place?" Jounouchi went ahead and asked what Yuugi was thinking. "What's that mean?"

"I am so tired of this from you." Kaiba shoved and pointed a finger at him. "Knock it off with your staring. If I hadn't promised Shizuka? Hm." Kaiba went over by her and whispered something in her ear. It seemed to really shock her. "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise, Shizuka."

_What do you think Kaiba promised Shizuka, Atem?_

**_I have no idea._** "Can we get going now, Kaiba? Yuugi. Do you want to duel in the back with me?"

"I haven't dueled in years." _I am probably rusty._

 ** _We should duel as much as possible._** "Jounouchi. You should duel with Kaiba. Shizuka can drive if she sees well so you can play a match. The winner of that match can play Bakura."

"Are you fine with that, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked him. Watching him carefully. "My sister is gonna drive your wheels, is that okay?"

"Of course." Kaiba had no problem with it. "I have more of a problem wasting my skill on you for practice."

"I've been winning lots of competitions for years." Jounouchi went toward Kaiba's car. "Kind of a surprise you picked this model."

"It's not my style, but I knew eventually I would run into the lot of you, so I bought it." Kaiba went over toward Shizuka. She looked confused and whispered something back. "Sure. Fine. One game. Here, Hon-Shizuka." Kaiba tossed her the keys. Shizuka grabbed them. "If your vision gets blurry, pull over. You know the signs. Don't put yourself in danger."

"What was that?" Jounouchi noticed the words.

"I was going to say something about Honda, but decided to forget it," Kaiba replied.

"Nah, the whole 'don't put yourself in danger' part?" Jounouchi questioned. "You never care about anyone else."

"If she puts herself in danger, we are all in danger. It's a van, Moron." She leaned back over to whisper to him. "Sorry. Let's go, Jounouchi. We'll get this over with."

"So?" Jounouchi was the last one to come over toward the vehicle with Mana. "You are letting Shizuka drive, and you are going to battle me?"

"Will you stop making a big deal of it?" Kaiba insisted as he got into the second set of back seats. "I agreed to one round, so hurry it up."

Yuugi tried to hook up the safety straps to the carrier, so it could become a car seat for Hikaru. _It's a good thing Kaiba likes things big and flashy. There's no way we could be playing two duel monster games in a small car._ He looked toward Bakura in the front with Shizuka. _Sitting is what it is with two infants too._

"Stop staring," Bakura warned him. "If I do anything, I die too. Like Seto Kaiba said, it's a van."

Right. Yuugi tried to put it out of his mind. He needed to focus on the cards.

Yuugi had many cards, but it had still been awhile since he seriously played. _If I had known that Anzu and the world would be at stake, I never would have stopped playing._

 ** _Then it's good you didn't. You probably needed that rest._** Atem put down a card first. "We will practice and be the best we can be. We won't lose to Zorc or Set. We'll get Anzu and Masika back. We'll get everyone back."

"This doesn't feel like the standard 'save the world' that we've had to deal with before." Yuugi placed a card down. "I don't want anyone to suffer anymore than they have to, and . . . and casting cards against the Earth? There is bound to be someone who will get hurt."

"If the casualties stay under a thousand, we will be lucky," Atem answered honestly. "Even if we get to tell the battleships where to hide, Zorc and Set could still strike everywhere."

"How the hell?!" Jounouchi's voice from the other side. He lost already? Yuugi expected to hear Kaiba gloating. Instead, all he heard was-

"That's one game. Trade spots with Bakura now."

No gloating at all? _That is really strange. Kaiba must be very concerned for Mokuba._

**_Or he doesn't want to upset Shizuka. That is more likely, Yuugi. Kaiba has been his usual self with us, but his unusual mannerisms seem to happen after he speaks or whispers with Shizuka. Those two seem to be hiding something._ **

_I don't want more secrets. I'm tired of secrets. I just want to win this._

**_Then keep your eyes on the future, Yuugi. I'll watch for the secrets in the present for you._ **

They felt the car stop and Bakura came toward the back to sit with Jounouchi.

As they started to ride, Yuugi and Atem played. Yuugi won a game. Atem won a game. Bakura lost a game. The babies laughed and cried.

Then, a new update sent the idea of going to Ultimate Cards on hold.

"Surrounded by an energy bubble?" Kaiba cursed from the front of his van and stared. Not the whole of Tokyo. Just Ultimate Cards.

"It's not surprising," Atem admitted as he got out with everyone else. "The energy bubbles are Set. He probably did that before the game started." He stared out toward the energy bubble.

"How long does it take to get the bubble to pop?" Jounouchi asked.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon isn't like bubblegum, Moron." Kaiba looked back toward Shizuka a moment as she came out. "I mean, it's tricky to say, Jounouchi. Shizuka and I need to find a tall hotel and check in. From there, it's a little easier. Right, Shizuka?"

"Right," Shizuka agreed.

"I'll drop everyone off at a regular hotel. We'll come back for you when we pop the energy bubble," Kaiba insisted. "Everyone back into the car."

"Uh?" Jounouchi looked toward Shizuka. "Don't you want us to come with?"

Shizuka looked toward Kaiba, and then toward Jounouchi. "No, it's fine. I've been fine with him."

"Come on you idiots, back into the car," Kaiba commanded. "You too, Shizuka."

"Hey!" Jounouchi yelled. "Be mean to my sister like you are everyone else!" Then Mana started to cry. "Sorry, again, Mana." He brought her up closer and nestled her. "Kaiba just really makes me mad sometimes."

"I don't get what you're sputtering," Kaiba said to him. "Just get back in the car."

Huh. Maybe Atem was right? Kaiba was acting kind of strange with her. It was almost as if . . . no. Yuugi wasn't going to focus on anything but Hikaru and Duel Monsters. _Focus on the future._

**_Yes. I will handle the present, Yuugi. I'll find out what Kaiba's hiding._ **

_Thanks, Atem._

**_It had better not have anything to do with Masika._ **

_The whole of Masika, or just Masika?_

**_Now is not the time to tease, Yuugi._ **

_I'm not teasing, Atem._ Yuugi watched Hikaru start to fall asleep in his carseat again. _I miss parts of our ancient wife too._


End file.
